Mi pequeña Trixie
by CROENARIO
Summary: Una historia que va entre el pasado de Trixie, desde su infancia hasta su adultez, y en momento en que se ve atrpada en Poniville junsto a la yegua que supuestamente arruinó su vida. imagen de themagicwalrus, deviatanart.
1. Capítulo Primero

"La gran Frelia" y "El poderoso Mystic" eran muy jóvenes cuando tuvieron a su primera hija, si hubiesen sabido, probablemente hubiesen pensado en adoptar, pero con dieciocho años, sus carrearas y un futuro que se mostraba bello, habían tenido a esta pequeña poni de un hermoso color azul sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, ahora mismo la miraban con el ceño fruncido, desde la entrada de su carro en la caravana que avanzaba por el desusado camino bajo la luz del Sol del atardecer, preocupados por el futuro de su única hija.

Luego de un año, la abuela paterna de la pequeña, a los treinta y cinco murió de una enfermedad hereditaria, en medio del sueño. Poco tiempo después, el abuelo matero murió de la misma forma. Donde ellos vivían, la actitud de los ponis era diferente, casi como gitanos, no solo porque viajaran a través de toda Equestria e incluso fuera de ella, también su sentido de familia y amistad era extraño, muchos no sabían dónde estaba su familia más que por comentarios de extraños encontrados al paso, y es común que un amigo, de golpe, no sea visto por años, e incluso, que nunca más se le vea, si es que decidió aventurarse más allá de Equestria, la vida de estos ponis seguía el camino del fuego artificial, rápido y brillante, donde los citadinos acostumbraban a vivir como el árbol longevo, lento y sabio.

Estos ponis tan extraños son los que escaparon antes de la fundación de Equestria misma, por temor a morir de hambre, ahora caminar libres por el mundo como una hoja que lleva el viento, y conservan sus costumbres, saliendo a intentar ver un mundo más grande, tomando sus carpas y yendo a cualquier sitio en Equestria, a cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera, por esto, la enfermedad no podía ser prevenida, incluso ellos se demoraron en saber de las muertes de sus padres. Luego de los funerales, estaban terriblemente preocupados del destino de su hija, para ellos era tarde, los tratamientos existentes no actuaban después de los diez años, pero ella tenía una oportunidad… claro que para eso tendrían que convertirse en ciudadanos de Canterlot.

Tendrían que perder la libertad de su gente, adecuarse a un mundo que no era suyo, comprar una casa, y tener un nombre respetable para atender a su niña en el hospital, eso antes de sus cinco años, ya que era el primer momento donde se podía tener un ataque.

Miraron en su caravana a la pequeña que se divertía intentando, con solo un año, dibujar en el aire con su pequeño cuerno, las historias y relatos de sus padres, torpemente movía sus cascos delanteros intentando dibujar al mismo tiempo con su cuerno, mientras mordía un peluche de conejo, la pequeña era inteligente y feliz, y tenía los ojos de un hermoso color violeta, sonrieron, por supuesto que si, por Trixie lo que fuera, lo que fuera por ella, "Ni siquiera Equestria está garantizada, ama lo que puedas amar, vive de corazón tus penas, y nunca jamás guardes rencor" ese era el lema de los que por siglos vagaron fuera de Equestria en un mundo salvaje, antes de llegar casi por accidente al reino, vagando como siempre entre el peligro de la muerte y la emoción de lo nuevo, no era un lema pegadizo, pero era como vivían y sentían, los ponis de la noche, el fuego, las fiestas, el espectáculo y los mitos, el poco reconocido e incluso temido grupo de los errantes.

Trixie estaba al borde del bosque Everfree, al lado de un riachuelo sintiendo el Sol del amanecer golpeando su pelaje, sudando y esforzándose, intentando realizar el hechizo por enésima vez. Cuando ella era niña, sus padres lo hacían sin esfuerzo, ella disfrutaba de ver los cuadros tomar vida y moverse, al tiempo que escuchaba las leyendas y fábulas de los errantes, a veces aterradoras, románticas o cómicas… Las imágenes e historias que en algún momento empezó a odiar.

"Deja de pensar en eso" se dijo a sí misma, y de nuevo intentó concentrarse, las imágenes empezaron a aparecer, pero el siguiente paso no requería solo concentración y poder, el alma debía estar en paz y la mente limpia, las imágenes debían permaneces tal como el mago las quisiera.

En ese momento estaba intentando crear un cuadro, una historia de los errantes, el mito de los ponis marinos lejos en el último océano, las imágenes fueron tomando forma a medida que su cuerno brillaba más y más, en cierto momento, intentó darle profundidad al cuadro, estuvo solo unos cuantos segundos intentándolo, ya que las fauces abiertas de un Menor Ursa negro se le abalanzaron desde lo profundo de sus pesadillas, Trixie cayó con un pequeño grito, manchándose de pasto y soltando un gruñido, el Menor Ursa era la figura más recurrente en sus intentos y pesadillas, no era solo el monstruo, era la humillación y fracaso que traía consigo.

Trixie soltó un suspiro, desde hace un tiempo, había tenido que aprender a lidiar con el fracaso, lo intentó de nuevo y de nuevo, y un pesadilla siempre surgía desde su alma intranquila, muchas veces era el Ursa, pero ahí también estaban las multitudes de miradas acusadoras, las frutas y gritos que lanzaban hacia ella como una avalancha, y Twilight Sparkle, Twilight no la miraba con odio o resentimiento, la miraba como se mira al aire mismo, como si no tuviera la consistencia suficiente para que la mirara, como si perteneciera a otro mundo o ningún mundo en absoluto.

Suspiró profundo y nuevamente se dio cuenta de que no podía usar el hechizo en un show, respiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente, tomando el camino hacia el pueblo, trotando lentamente hasta su carro para dar su próximo show.

Como en cada espectáculo, tenía la esperanza de que este saliera mejor, de que por fin las cosas empezasen a remontar para ella, la esperanza casi siempre era destruida, pero necesitaba tener esa esperanza, dar vida a las historias era su mundo, su pasión y su cutie mark.

Media hora después escapaba del público con un tomate cayéndole de la melena.

Ese fue uno de los peores shows hasta el momento, desde que había intentado conquistar Poniville bajo la influencia del amuleto, era común que menos ponis la vieran, incluso había tenido que actuar frente a menos de cinco espectadores, se había vuelto peor cuando Twilight se hizo princesa, ahora la llamaban traidora, por haber atacado a una princesa, por supuesto, no es que hubiera estado poseída… Los últimos tiempos habían sido realmente duros, el carro muchas veces había sido su refugio, ese nuevo carro a punto de desplomarse a cada momento, pensó mientras corría esconderse.

Pero nada se comparaba a esto, nunca antes había tenido que refugiarse dentro del carro por una turba que intentaba echarla a toda costa.

Sentía los gritos de disgusto fuera, sujetó la puerta unos segundos mientras sentía jugo de tomate caer por su rostro, mientras intentaba calmarse la ira y la frustración la invadían, era indignante que los ponis fuer se sintieran con derecho a echarla o tratarla como lo hacían, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Traidora, errante traidora" fueron las palabras que iniciaron todo, al parecer el pasado la perseguiría siempre, Trixie respiró profundamente mientras sostenía la puerta y los gritos y golpes se detenían y se alejaban. Podía pasar hambre o frío, pero era la frustración la que la minaba, parecía que este círculo no se fuera a acabar nunca, "No voy a llorar" pensó, tenía que dominar ese hechizo de nuevo, tal vez fuera la única forma de limpiar su imagen, los ponis perdonan al poderoso, eso hicieron con Discord y Luna, aunque fueran mucho más peligrosos que ella.

Rompió esos pensamientos, se largó del pequeño pueblo y se acercó al bosque Everfree, luego de encontrar un riachuelo en donde lavarse tomó una decisión, nunca había aprendido algo de los ponis de ciudad, jamás habían hecho algo de lo que ella quería lograr, solo los errantes y los habitantes lejanos conocían ese tipo de magia, se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para regresar con los errantes, y solo sabía de un habitante de las tierras lejanas, de las que le hablaba su tío en épocas más felices, alguien de quien había escuchado en sus estadía en Poniville, fue en busca de la cebra.

Cuando Frelia y Mystic llegaron a la ciudad Trixie tenía dos años de edad, pero no podían simplemente entrar y comprar una casa, al fin y al cabo los errantes no tienen papeles ni registros, incluso un extranjero lo tendría más fácil, pudiendo conseguir pasaporte. Para llegar a ser ciudadanos, tenían que conseguir cartas de recomendación, y unos sospechosos errantes como ellos, no podían conseguirlo fácilmente, de todas formas, ellos habían conseguido sus dos carros por algo, así que simplemente se instalaron a las afueras de Canterlot en una planicie agradable, y comenzaron a dar shows, los errantes se habían sorprendido enormemente con su decisión, para muchos ellos una vida encadenada a la tierra sería una desdicha, pero luego de conversar la razón los despidieron con efusión, habían salido del campamento llenos de regalos, y promesas de visitas.

En la tarde se podían ver a un gran grupo de ponis, especialmente niños, apelotonados al frente del carro, esperando a escuchar las leyendas y mitos de países lejanos, de lugares donde no vivían ponis, tierras desoladas y desconocidas, donde cebras y camellos sin magia se enfrentaban a una naturaleza bestial, donde los mares de arena, los océanos furibundos, las montañas gigantescas y nevadas atraían al público.

Frelia tenía una voz atrayente y absorbente, cualquiera que la escuchara se sentía de inmediato casi en un trance, era experta en hacer que los ponis se internaran en su show, de a poco, su sutil magia hacía efecto, su voz y efectos de sonido rodeaban a los ponis y aislaban de los sonidos externos, y los tonos de luz alrededor a su vez le daban profundidad a los hechizos de su marido.

Mystic era uno de los mejores ilusionistas de los errantes, con facilidad creaba cuadros e imágenes planas en movimiento, que podían cubrir toda una muralla, eso era impresionante para cualquier unicornio en Equestria, así que era lógico que incluso siendo unos sospechosos extranjeros, los ponis se vieran interesados por ver ese nivel de magia, que entre ambos hacía un espectáculo realmente único.

Y Trixie caminaba bamboleante por todos lados, preguntando todo lo que sus padres hacían, sobre el escenario, las ropas o las técnicas de show, si alguien amaba el espectáculo más que sus padres, esa era Trixie.

De vez en cuando en ese incierto periodo de un año viviendo a las afueras de Canterlot, algunos errantes se pasaban a visitar a los Lulamoon, Trixie recibía cada visita con alegría, ya que su vida se volví algo solitaria solo con sus padres, se sentaba a la mesa con los invitados y le gustaba escucharlos conversar sin intervenir, solo para sentirse parte de la conversación.

Trixie, aún siendo joven, de alguna forma intuía que la gente de la ciudad los veía de mala manera, siempre tenía ese nervio, especialmente porque cuando miraba a la gran ciudad de murallas blancas sentía el ansia de vivir ahí.

Esto pasó al final de un show, Trixie tenía dos años y medio, un niño era acompañado por su padre, los padres de Trixie recogían algunas coas, y ella seguía en su silla, de repente, apareció una poni que se veía de mal humor, y se detuvo frente al padre.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Te dije que no lo trajeras aquí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo a un show de errantes? ¿La gente está empezando a hablar sabes? En serio no quiero verlos aquí de nuevo, no sé cómo le respondería al club de lectura si me preguntaran por esto. – la madre se veía bastante molesta, Trixie estaba confundida, ¿Cómo podía tener algo de malo ir a ver un show? ¿Y que tenía esa señora en contra de los errantes? Trixie volteo para ver si sus padres habían escuchado, pero parecían tranquilos recogiendo todo.

-Lo voy a traer – dijo el padre tranquilamente – primero, porque los errantes son una cultura con un enorme conocimiento del mundo, segundo, porque es el mejor espectáculo que jamás he visto, y tercero, porque a nuestro hijo le encanta el show, y últimamente, porque me interesa realmente muy poco que digan los chismosos por ahí. – El poni no se dignó a decir nada más, y su mujer se lo quedó mirando – dile a tu club de lectura que intenten no leer la misma novela reescrita una y otra vez – la yegua bufó y el marido se rió contento consigo mismo.

-Por lo menos podrías hacer el favor de no traerlo aquí todos los días – dijo la poni.

-Podría traerlo seis veces por semana – dijo el padre burlesco, la yegua lo miró y suspiró "Lo juro, a veces no entiendo como no nos hemos hecho mártires por tu culpa" y la familia pareció alejarse en paz, pero Trixie seguía nerviosa y atemorizada, ella vivía en el borde de dos mundos, a veces los visitaban algunos errantes, pero fuera de eso, ella quería estar dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, quería ser parte de ese mundo, no ser parte de esa llanura desierta.

-¿Papa?

-¿Si hija? – dijo Mystic, cuando bajo la mirada y vio la pena en la cara de su hija frunció el ceño - ¿Qué pasa Trixie?

-¿Hay algo malo sobre nosotros? Esa mujer estaba hablando de los errantes como si fuéramos mala gente.

-La escuche cariño – Trixie se sorprendió "¿Había algo malo realmente con ellos?" como había estado temiendo desde hace un tiempo – no, cariño, no tenemos nada de malo – dijo Mystic leyéndole el pensamiento - el padre del niño lo dejó claro, la gente simplemente tiene temor.

-¿Temor porque? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo – dijo la pequeña frunciendo el ceño a su vez.

-Simplemente porque somos algo diferentes – dijo Mystic terminando de ordenar – ellos tienen un vacio en la mente cuando piensan sobre nosotros, entonces, ese vacío puede ser CUALQUER cosa, es el miedo a lo que podría ser, no a lo que somos – los errantes solían hablar así a sus hijos, honestamente, incluso cuando tal vez no puedan entender – solo tienen que conocernos y el temor se va a ir, además, no es todo poni el que se siente así.

-¿Entonces si llegan a conocernos vamos a poder vivir con ellos, como gente normal? – la pequeña poni azul era muy madura para su corta edad, Mystic se sorprendió, la libertad no le dejaba ver claramente como se sentía su hija, pero en ese momento se dio plena cuenta de que el mundo de la pequeña era esa pradera, ese día insistiría con su mujer que entrar a la ciudad tenía que ser considerado un asunto urgente.

-Podemos intentarlo – dijo Mystic luego de un rato, ellos tampoco solían mentir a sus hijos – y seguramente podemos llegar a ser parte de la ciudad, aunque no creo que puedas convencer a todo el mundo, pero si tener un buen montón de amigos.

Trixie bajó la cabeza, de algún modo estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora vamos, se hace tarde - dijo haciéndola flotar, recibiéndola en el lomo – Trixie estaba más tranquila abrazada al lomo de su padre, pero los temores echarían raíces en el tiempo.

Trixie caminaba por el bosque, era el segundo día que caminaba por él, el primero simplemente había estado usando la brújula para mantenerse en rumbo, la amargura del último show no desaparecía, y estaba impaciente por encontrar a la cebra que tal vez pudiese ayudarle, aún así, no quería caminar por ahí en la noche, cuando oscureció la primera vez, se ocultó en el carro y a pesar de los ruidos tuvo un corto y ligero sueño.

La siguiente noche no se detuvo, según ella pensaba, debía estar cerca del camino del que le habían hablado la última vez, tal vez un poco más al sur, de todas formas una vez saliera podía buscar el camino que según decían llevaba directo a la casa de la cebra.

Por eso caminaba ya entrada la noche, después de todo, si escuchaba algún ruido, podía entrar en su carro y defenderse desde ahí, se sentía bastante segura de sus capacidades mágicas, así que siguió caminando horas, hasta que casi era medianoche, y sonidos extraños llenaban la oscuridad.

Con lo que no contaba, era que caminar dos días por el bosque había conseguido cansarla, y por lo tanto, reducir su concentración, en ocasiones había sido atacada por animales, con su cuerno y sus cascos lograba defenderse, pero luego se daría cuenta de que se estaba arriesgando a morder más de lo que podía mastica.

Trixie se paseaba bajo la noche sin Luna, estaba realmente oscuro, y demasiado silencioso, se hubiera dado cuenta de eso si no hubiera estado tan cansada, pero solo siguió tirando del enorme carro, mitigando su energía física y mágica, tal vez fuera por lo carrasposa de su respiración, pero no escuchaba los ligeros pasoso a su alrededor, tosía de vez en cuando, pronto se iba a resfriar, pensó con molestia, resfriarse en sus condiciones era una patada en el culo, en un momento, se detuvo a toser con fuerza unas cuantas veces, ocultando el sonido de fondo que se acercaba, luego bostezó con fuera, no viendo los ojos que se acercaban a ella desde la oscuridad, solo cuando escucho una rama romperse demasiado cerca suyo abrió los ojos rápidamente, para verse rodeada de una manada de timberwolfs.

Trixie despertó de golpe y corrió a la puerta, pero esta tenía tres lobos frente a ella, en primer momento la paralizó el terror, y los lobos comenzaron a rodearla y acercarse, cuando el primero saltó y ella lo esquivó por poco, despertó y tomo la iniciativa, con un enorme esfuerzo, posible solo por el golpe de adrenalina, el carro voló hacia el oeste, dejado un lugar donde escapar, el estruendo del mismo destruyéndose contra un árbol asusto lo suficiente a los lobos como para que Trixie alcanzara a correr unos segundos, luego de eso, se convirtió en una persecución infernal.

"¡No dios ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?!" se preguntó, recordando que los timberwolfs despedazaban a sus presas vivas antes de comérselas, el terror estaba haciendo estragos en ella mientras corría tan rápido como se lo permitían los cascos "¡¿Por qué?!" había estado bloqueando esa pregunta largo tiempo, todo lo que le había estado sucediendo por un largo tiempo era demasiado cruel, y ahora corría por su vida de esos lobos viciosos, "vaya excuso de vida" las lágrimas y la tristeza comenzaron a fluir.

Tenía que mantener su cuerno encendido como un faro si quería correr por el bosque de noche, atrayendo la completa atención de los seres que corrían y aullaban detrás suyo, cansada por la caminata, por la situación y por empujar el carro se vio obligada a lanzar ramas y rocas por su hombro, intentando que los lobos no le dieran alcance.

"¡¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?!" sus pensamientos pasaron de los lobos a su vida mientras corría "Yo solo tenía un show, porque me odian por decir mentiras en un show, era obvio que no podía haber vencido a un Ursa Mayor, y luego el amuleto tomó control sobre mí, ¡¿Por qué no pueden perdonarme?! ¡Perdonaron a Luna y a Discord!"

La pena la abrumó, pero el estoicismo que había necesitado a lo largo de toda su vida no la abandonó, mordió su labio fuerte y redoblo esfuerzos, pero aún así escuchaba a los lobos acercarse cada vez más, los escuchaba a los lados, intentando cerrarle el paso para comer.

Casi todas las criaturas del bosque eran indefensas ante los lobos, así que se confiaron frente a Trixie, el primer lobo que saltó hacia a ella casi la atrapa, alcanzó a rasgar parte de su flanco, pero ella saltó y lo golpeó con las patas traseras, un poni no es una presa tan fácil, menos un errante, aún así entró en pánico, lanzando rocas y ramas sin ton ni son.

"Lo único que quería era dar un gran espectáculo" pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, lo que había querido era admiración y fama, que la miraran hacia arriba, como a alguien superior, al fin y al cabo la habían mirado demasiado tiempo hacia abajo, en Canterlot e incluso en Manehatan "¿¡Es eso suficiente para merecer todo esto, para ser diada, atacada con fruta podrida, volverme pobre y miserable?! ¡ ¿Para qué me despedacen los timberwolfs?!"

Ahora respiraba pesadamente, sentía como si sus pulmones fueran a explotar, el sudor se mesclaba con la sangre de los ataques fallidos de los lobos, la cabeza le dolía y sabía que no podía seguir mucho tiempo así "¡Si solo nunca hubiese ido a ese maldito pueblo, si nunca hubiese visto a esa maldita poni purpura!" en ese momento se dio cuenta de que jamás había podido dar un espectáculo como lo habían dado sus padres, también recordó cómo se comportó con ellos el último tiempo, y la última vez que los había visto, antes de que se fueran sin poder darles una despedida cariñosa, "Tal vez por eso" pensó, y vio el final del bosque.

-¡Ayuda! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! – gritó con lo último de sus fuerzas antes de salir del bosque, en ese momento, sintió una garra en el flanco, cayó rodando y el timberwolf estaba encima de ella en un segundo, su cuerpo dolía horrores, el terror no le hizo posible fijarse en nada más que en el monstruo encima de ella, el timberwolf apuntó a su garganta, pero ella pateó el suelo una última vez y la dentellada la alcanzó en el pecho, le arrasó un dolor indescriptible, antes de desmayarse escuchó unas voces de alarma, un destello celeste, y sin saber porque, pensó "Lo siento" luego de esa la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

La infancia de Trixie fue un momento bastante solitario, solo tenía a sus padres y la casual visita de algún errante, si bien era divertido tener a un visitante, la mayor parte de ellos pasan por ahí y luego desaparecían para no ser vistos ya más.

Una vez que se ubicaron en la ciudad las cosas mejoraron, cuando Trixie tenía cuatro años, ya estaban viviendo en una pequeña casa de madera como ciudadanos, habían conseguido las firmas y el apoyo mayormente de parte de los teatros y productores locales, que querían usar la habilidad de sus padres para hacer negocio, no es que se quejaran mucho por eso, seguían siendo una familia feliz y unida, pero la sombra de las malas lenguas siempre estaba por sobre el hombro, como un mal presagio.

Trixie como siempre se la pasaba ayudando a sus padres, e intentando aprender su arte, era una pequeña bastante inteligente y observadora, y ahora que al menos estaba dentro de la ciudad, lograba sentirse segura.

No es que su padre la pasara bien todo el tiempo, los productores locales le negaban la presentación de casi cualquier cosa que contuviera un demonio o una divinidad ajena a las creencias de Equestria, con lo que la mayor parte de sus historias quedaban fuera, además, el gusto de los ciudadanos estaba más centrado en bellas imágenes que en los efectos que les pudiese dar su padre, así que se concentraba más en hacer una recuadro agradable en vez de darle a sus imágenes movilidad y dinamismo, por supuesto que estaba frustrado, pero además de eso sospechaba que no era solo por las preferencias, si no que el mundillo del espectáculo le negaba la oportunidad de presentar algo mejor de la que los locales podían hacer.

-¡Esto ya está empezando a ser estúpido! – Dijo un día Mystic llegando a casa cuando acababa de recibir un guión – Solo mira esto, tenemos que representar la batalla de Celestia y Nightmare Moon, pero nada de violencia, nada de rayos e incluso tengo que evitar peleas… ¡Mira esta anotación "Intente evitar movimiento"! ¡Por estética, claro! – dijo el tomando sus cascos y agarrando su cabeza, hace un tiempo ya que la frustración se estaba acumulando dentro de el.

-Calma cariño – dijo Frelia acercándosele y acariciando su cabeza, entre los errantes es común la falta de parecidos entre los padres y los hijos, Mystic tenía un pelaje café chocolate, y Frelia color de arena, ambos tenían ancestros del tonos azules, y ambos eran, obviamente, unicornios – dale un tiempo al asunto, acabamos de entrar a la ciudad, pronto van a comenzar a tomarte en cuenta.

-Si papi, yo creo que es mejor – dijo la pequeña, siempre intentaba adecuar la opinión de todos, vale decir, siempre ligeramente a favor de Canterlot – creo que las historias son más agradables así.

-Al menos para los espectadores melosos de por aquí – dijo Mystic, Trixie se sentía atrapada cada vez que aparecían estos problemas, lo que más quería era poder ser parte de la ciudad – mientras todo sea bonito y tierno, todo está bien, no importa que tan poca habilidad se necesite, si sigo así me voy a terminar oxidando… yo – soltó un suspiro – perdón, solo, es que quiero volver a usar mi magia como amo hacerlo, eso es todo.

Frelia le tomo el mentón y le dio un beso, ambos sonrieron y el ambiente se calmó.

Trixie se fue a su rincón y siguió leyendo, lentamente como cualquier pequeña de su edad lo haría, la casa era de madera, algo tosca, el interior era regulas, pero desde fuera los tablones tenían formas extrañas, como si simplemente hubieran quitado la corteza al árbol y lo hubieran lijado, era una técnica antigua, cuando no podían desperdiciar madera y no tenían mucho espacio para construir, ni mucha mano de obra, se hacía esperando que los habitantes dentro no sintieran tanto frío, sin duda no la habían construido en una época de oro, pero ahora le daba un toque carismático a la construcción.

La pequeña intentaba borrarse la expresión triste del rostro, siendo más inteligente que la mayoría a su edad prefería estudiar en casa, donde realmente podía aprender algo, fuera de eso los niños en el parque no jugaban con ella, así que sentía el rechazo duramente, a los segundos su padres se levantó y se acercó a ella, Trixie lo miró con un puchero que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, su padre sonrió y bajó el moro para besar su cabeza, luego la tomó en brazos y comenzó a leerle el libro, Trixie recuperó su sonrisa de inmediato, escuchando ensimismada las palabras de su padre.

Ese día Trixie tenía que hacer unas compras, sus padres estaban muy ocupados, pero a esa hora era seguro enviarla comprar unas cosas a unas cuadras de distancia, casi siempre intentaban acompañarla a todos lados, pero como errantes no sabían si era bueno estar SIEMPRE vigilándola, además, la mima potrilla insistía en salir sola del hogar.

Canterlot tenía muchas actividades relacionadas con la milicia y el comercio, y también muchas relacionadas con las bellas artes, es un mundillo muy competitivo, y Mystic y Frelia, por su pericia, se ganaron un puesto asegurado dentro de las taquillas, no es que eso no molestara a nadie, ponis que desde hace años intentaban hacerse un nombre se vieron desplazados por los errantes recién llegados a la ciudad.

Los "Traidores errantes"

Uno de los ponis más afectados fue Frictus, un poni de color ladrillo, Frictus no era un artista, era un productor independiente que había perdido dos escenarios justo cuando la familia de Trixie llegó a la ciudad, el estaba en el local en el mismo momento

-Buenos días señor Pondicherry – dijo la pequeña Trixie asomándose por encima del mostrador, le gustaba ese señor, nunca hizo ninguna diferencia entre ella y los demás niños, no le dejaba ni más ni menos dulces de regalo cada vez que salía comprar – Aquí – dijo levitando una lista – es la lista que dio mi mamá, por favor.

-¿Están bien tus padres pequeña? – preguntó Pondicherry.

-Si, muchas gracias – dijo Trixie sonriendo, luego se hizo el silencio, en ese cordial trato de cliente y vendedor.

-Voy a hacer tu paquete luego del del señor, estaba antes – dijo Pondicherry.

-Okey – dijo Trixie mirando a Frictus, que miraba los paquetes de tabaco en otro mostrador,

-Entonces, Frictus, ¿Cómo te va?

-No muy bien – dijo el poni – con esos errantes ya no puedo conseguir un show digno – se notaba el tono despectivo en su voz, Pondicherry lo miró unos segundos pero Trixie cuando escuchó eso simplemente se quedó quieta e intentó no llamar la atención, en ese momento Frictus la vio y la reconoció de la primera función de los errantes, era la pequeña que se había lanzado a ellos después de espectáculo, lanzó una mirada maligna.

-La gente está sorprendida con sus trucos y sus estúpidos cuentos, pero dentro de un tiempo se van a dar cuenta de que su show sin refinamiento no se compara a lo que desde hace siglos hacen los habitantes de Canterlot.

-¡Frictus! – dijo Pondicherry, Trixie miraba al suelo y respiraba rápido asustada.

-De todas formas, ¿Cuándo los traidores errante pensaron que…

-¡Frictus! – dijo Pondicherry más alto casi en grito, ambos se sorprendieron, ninguno de los dos pensaba una reacción tan fuerte frente a comentarios contra los errantes – toma tus cosas y vete, no necesito tu dinero – dijo Pondicherry dejando la bolsa bruscamente en el mesón, Trixie lo miró con agradecimiento, aunque él no lo notó ya que miraba a Frictus fijamente, con un shock en el rostro dingo de una fotografía, la defensa de la pequeña había sido fuerte y efusiva.

-¡Bien! – Dijo el poni – ¡esos sucios extranjeros nunca van a ser parte de Canterlot, no voy a volver a esta apestosa tienda! – dijo tomando la bolsa y saliendo, murmurando calumnias bajo el hombro.

-Espero que no vuelva, nunca me cayó bien – dijo el dueño de la tienda.

Trixie estaba agradecida pero eso no evitó el susto y la pena, no era Frictus lo que la afectaba tanto, era que la ciudad parecía rechazarla a ella y sus padres a cada momento, por un momento se hizo silencio, Pondicherry era un buen poni, pero no tenía demasiado tacto, cuando escucho el primer sollozo de la pequeña quedó algo paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

-Oh Trixie, no te preocupes de lo que dice ese tipo - dijo Pondicherry – ese imbécil solo quiere hacer daño.

-Pero tiene razón – dijo la pequeña, limpiándose una lagrima – nadie nos quiere en esta ciudad, todos dicen cosas feas y… – un sollozo la detuvo.

-…Bueno, yo no soy así – dijo Pondicherry – Trixie se mantuvo en silencio – solo dale un tiempo a las cosas y todo va a estar mejor eventualmente – dijo Pondicherry, tomó las cosas y Trixie pagó con el dinero justo – Toma – le dijo el buen poni algo desesperado dándole una bolsa grande de golosinas – ¿y no te preocupes de lo que diga ese tipo okey?

-Okey – dijo Trixie, pero no podía evitar llorar – gracias.

-De nada pequeña, solo cuídate – dijo el hombre.

Trixie se fue a un pequeño parque de camino a casa y se sentó en un banco, se secó las lágrimas y comió golosinas mientras miraba a los demás niños jugar, los demás padres, en su mayoría preferían que sus niños tomaran cierta distancia, y Trixie jugaba sola con Mystic y Frelia, el parque no era el mejor lugar para subirle el ánimo.

Unos cuantos sollozos se escuchaban, pero Trixie sacudió la cabeza, su mamá tenía razón, las cosas mejoraban, ya les dejaron entrar a la ciudad, ahora tenían algunos conocidos, y siempre iba a tener a sus dos padres, todo mejoraría con el tiempo.

Pensó en decirle a sus padres pero se dijo que solo los pondría tristes, así que se limpió, sonrió, y se apresuró a casa, pues ya se estaba tardando demasiado, su sonrisa, de todas formas, era una sonrisa algo adulta, de esas sonrisas que se levantan a propósito para evitar la pena, no una sonrisa realmente honesta, igual que su convencimiento, todo iba a mejorar era el mantra al que se había acostumbrado en su corta vida.

-Entonces querida, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente que frunces el ceño a cada minuto y te alejas sola al balcón? Sin duda no es por culpa de Fluttershy, la velada ha sido encantadora – dijo Rarity, había seguido a Twilight al balcón nuevo del cobertizo de la pegaso amarilla, esa velada la pasaban en casa de Fluttershy, justo esa noche de verano, una especie particular de flor florecía pasado la medianoche, así que planearon estar hasta ese momento, desde las nueve de la noche se entregaron a una sobria y elegante velada, pero como Rarity decía, Twilight no parecía muy en este mundo cada cierto tiempo.

-No, por supuesto que no es culpa de Flutter, ¡esta noche ha sido magnífica! – dijo en un susurro nervioso Twilight, sabiendo que eso podría afectar fácilmente a la anfitriona, pero luego miró la sonrisa de Rarity y se dio cuenta de que ya era imposible negar que le pasara algo, tampoco es que tuviera sentido negarlo – okey… desde hace tiempo que me molesta, pero hoy en particular no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza – dijo Twilight, Rarity la seguía mirando, bebiendo del ponche – es por Trixie.

-¿Trixie? Bueno eso no me lo esperaba.

-La primera vez que vino perdió su carro, y el amuleto le costó mucho trabajo, antes de intentar lo que intentó… solo me preocupa, es decir, ¿Por qué vivía en un carro en primer lugar… porque no volvió a su hogar luego del incidente con el Ursa Menor, tiene siquiera donde volver? Me preocupa, he pensado en eso un buen tiempo, no logro llegar a una respuesta y no me gusta pensar en que algo malo le pase, Rainbow todavía la recuerda mal, y al fin y al cabo hizo lo que hizo por el amuleto… hoy solo me molesta un poco más, pero me gustaría saber cómo le está yendo, es solo que es casi imposible contactar a esa yegua – dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, no es… - pero en ese momento Rarity se interrumpió, pues desde el bosque les llegó un feroz estruendo.

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso!? – dijo Apple Jack desde dentro.

-Oh mi…

-Fluttershy, ¿hay algún animal que pueda hacer ese sonido? – preguntó Pinkie mirando de reojo por la ventana.

-Ninguno que yo conozca – dijo Fluttershy, si no era ninguna que ella conociera entonces no era ningún animal en lo absoluto.

-Tal vez deberíamos salir – dijo Rainbow – puede haber un poni en problemas.

-Eso suena peligroso – murmuró Twilight – pero Rainbow tiene razón, si hay alguien en peligro deberíamos ayudar – las ponis salieron, Fluttershy y Pinkie detrás y Rainbow delante de todo.

Estuvieron varios minutos afuera, murmurando y mirando el bosque, estaban a punto de devolverse hasta que escucharon un grito.

-¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡Por favor ayudaaaaa! – solo Twilight reconoció la voz, pero todas se dispararon hacia el frente, tal vez si hubieran estado más cerca hubieran alcanzado a escuchar la persecución, pero solo llegaron a tiempo de ver a una herida Trixie salir del bosque sangrando y tropezar.

-¡Oh dios mío! – se escuchó decir Twilight lanzándose hacia delante, antes de que el lobo le clavara los dientes a Trixie y esta se desmayara - ¡Trixieee!

En ese momento una Rainbow, muy delante del resto golpeo al lobo con todo lo que tenía, los lobos intentaron rodear a Rainbow, pero las unicornios llegaron justo a tiempo, entre las dos unicornios, Rainbow y Apple Jack lograron hacer retroceder a los lobos que habían alcanzado el límite del bosque en la persecución y que no habían quedado atrás por los ataques de Trixie, de todas formas, bajo la poni malherida ya se formaba un pequeño charco de sangre, las cuatro la miraron un segundo en shock.

-Twilight… - murmuró Fluttershy por lo bajo cuando llegó al lado de Trixie junto con Pinkie.

-No te pre… - empezó a calmarla Twilight.

-¡Tráela dentro rápido, hazla flotar y que no cambie de posición! – Gritó Fluttershy corriendo de vuelta, pálida como la muerte - ¡Todas vengan conmigo!

El gritó autoritario de Fluttershy las hizo reaccionar, Twilight tomó a Trixie y juntas corrieron al cobertizo, Rarity estaba al borde del ataque, las demás tenían una expresión de terror mientras la sangre goteaba por debajo de la poni, Pinkie estaba llorando.

Cuando llegaron dentro vieron que Fluttershy había despajado un mesa, parecía estar en un estado de autómata, miró a las demás y ordenó de nuevo.

-¡Encima de la mesa ahora, Pinkie, tráeme el cofre debajo de mi cama y el salero! – "Okey Doky" saltó Pinkie con un tono alterado que le quitó todo el encanto a la expresión, y corrió hacia la cama de Fluttershy - ¡Rainbow, ve al hospital, dile que tenemos a una poni malherida, que manden una ambulancia! – Rainbow solo asintió, tener algo que hacer le alivió y la distrajo y salió disparada por la puerta.

-¡Dulce Celestia! – dijo Twilight cuando sintió una gota de sangre caer por su cuerno, todas las ponis tenían cara de shock y las bocas abiertas, mirando la escena, era un nivel de violencia increíble en Equestria.

La única concentrada y activa era Fluttershy, estaba pálida, pero no gastó un segundo de más en examinar las heridas.

-Aquí – dijo pasando una botella llena de alcohol – restriéguense los cascos con esto – ellas lo hicieron todavía sin reaccionar.

-Va a estar bien, he tenido a un par de amigos malheridos – dijo, eso despertó a las demás – Apple Jack, necesito que la sostengas – "O – Okey Fluttershy" – Rarity, ayúdame a sacar las astillas – la poni asintió y sacó unos pinzas del cofre – Twilight ¿Puedes hacer un hechizo para cambiar el color de las astillas?

-Son… son muchos objetos muy pequeños, tendría que concentrarme en mantener el hechizo – dijo como disculpándose – no… ¡No es mi fuerte en magia!

-Eso va a ser suficiente – dijo Fluttershy – Trixie está sangrando mucho, tenemos que cerrar las heridas, pero las astillas son muy infecciosas, mientras más pronto las saquemos, más pronto cerramos las heridas, si sangra demasiado pueden haber secuelas.

Comenzaron a trabajar, las heridas del flanco y los cascos fueron primero "las garras casi no dejan astillas" murmuró Fluttershy, las heridas fueron limpiadas y vendados, Pinkie enjuagaba y limpiaba paños, empapaba algunos en alcohol o le daba algodón y desinfectantes a Fluttershy según ella se lo pidiera, a cada acción el cuerpo de Trixie se retorcía un poco, Apple Jack la sujetaba sintiéndose una torturadora, especialmente cuando Fluttershy, luego de limpiar una herida, echó sal sobre la misma, Trixie soltó un lamento "¿Fluttershy…?" preguntó Twilight viéndola "Cualquier cosa que mantenga la sangre dentro" dijo Fluttershy.

Rarity acababa de limpiar una de las heridas de agujas usando pinzas junto con Fluttershy.

-Pinkie, limpia el aguja e hilo – dijo Fluttershy, Pinkie asintió, cada vez que veía los ojos abiertos pero velados de Trixie decía algo para subirle los ánimos "Tienes que ponerte bien ¿Okey? Cuando estén buena vamos a tener una fiesta y tu vas a ser la invitada de honor" nadie sabía si Trixie escuchaba algo, pero era calmante escucharla.

En ese momento una herida quedo limpia, profunda, Fluttershy sacó la sangre con una jeringa.

-Rápido Rarity, cierra la herida.

-¡¿Yo?! Yo simplemente no pue…

-Ahora Rarity, Trixie te necesita – Rarity incluso parecía verse más blanca que de costumbre, asintió levemente y comenzó a trabajar.

La terea parecía lenta y tediosa, casa una se preguntaba cómo es que había pasado, eso, porque de repente Trixie aparecía en el bosque siendo atacada por los timberwolfs, pero las ordenes y el ritmo de Fluttershy las mantenían centradas en el trabajo, Twilight en especial se sentía algo inútil solo estaba ahí cambiando el color de las astillas, Fluttershy había dicho que no podían arriesgarse a que su magia tirase de la carne por levitar los trozos de madera, la herida era profunda y podía abrir alguna vena importante, la sangre caís a gotas de uno de los bordes de la mesa, como un tic tac maldito.

Cada una estaba preocupada de su tarea, con la sal y los puntos Trixie se retorcía y Apple Jack la mantenía quieta a la fuerza, para cuando terminaron con el último punto, Trixie ya no se retorcía, la última venda fue puesta, Trixie respiraba débilmente "Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer" dijo Fluttershy, con ayuda de Apple Jack, cambió la posición de Trixie "Podría tener alguna costilla rota" explicó la pegaso.

Se había hecho en tiempo record, solo trece minutos, la casa de Fluttershy era lejana, así que la ambulancia debiera demorarse unos veinte minutos.

-Dios mío, nunca pensé que iría a ver algo así – dijo Pinkie con el pelo lacio.

-Lo sé querida, es tan irreal – dijo Rarity, uno solo espera eso en los soldados que salen fuera de la frontera, no en Poniville, Pinkie esta vez no podía hacer sonreír a un poni, sin pensarlo se adelantó con un paño limpio y comenzó a limpiar la tierra y la sangre de los lugares que no estaban heridos, al momento todas se unieron.

-¿Crees que va a estar bien Fluttershy? – preguntó Apple Jack.

-Hice todo lo que pude – dijo Fluttershy, seguía pálida y tenía los ojos rojos, su fortaleza se desvanecía luego del tiempo de peligro – he tenido un par de ataques de timberwolfs, pero esas veces no tuve ayuda, una herida tuve que quemarla, pobre bebe – dijo bajando la cabeza, en ese momento escucharon un sollozo.

Era Twilight, todo el tiempo que mantuvo el hechizo e hizo que las astillas brillaras de un verde fosforescente, estaba pensando en la poni azul y en que no hacía lo suficiente.

Estaba más preocupada de lo que le había dicho a Rarity, ahora viendo a esa poni, esa talentosa unicornio cuya disculpa y sonrisa recordaba, pensando en todo lo que habría pasado, vagando por las noches, y encima ahora, ensangrentada y herida, muerta si no fuera por ellas, atacada brutalmente, no podía evitar llorar, como la apasionada maga que era, veía no solo un poni, sino un potencial que se desvanecía, si quedaba alguna secuela mental la magia de Trixie se debilitaría considerablemente.

Continuó limpiando las hojas y ramas en su melena, la sangre y la tierra en su pelaje, sollozando.

-Calma Twilight, incluso el oso se recupero después de un tiempo, estoy segura de que Trixie va a estar bien.

-Gracias Fluttershy – dijo Twilight a media voz, limpiando sus lágrimas – por cierto, estuviste genial ahí.

-Cierto, todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de pensar, no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado aquí – dijo Apple Jack, luego de todo parecía ser la más compuesta, le respiración de Trixie seguía débil pero era regular, y sus heridas sangraban muchísimo menos.

-Oh, no lo hubiese podido hacer si ustedes no hubiesen estado aquí, curé a ese oso, pero los ponis son mucho más pequeños, es una fortuna para Trixie que tuviéramos esta fiesta – miró hacia atrás y las flores ya habían florecido sin que lo notaran, tenían unos hermosos tonos azules y lavandas, aunque se dice que son mucho más hermosas al segundo en que florecen.

-Vaya forma de terminar una fiesta – dijo Rarity – de todas formas ¿Qué estaba haciendo Trixie a esta hora en el bosque?

-¿Estaba perdida intentando llegar a Poniville? – aventuró Pinkie.

-Podría ser – dijo Twilight – espero que Trixie tenga donde ir luego de que saga de esta – todas a miraron preocupadas, a última vez Trixie se había ido sin nada – de todas formas ¿Qué fue ese estruendo que vino de bosque?

-Tal vez nos diga que pasó, no creo que Trixie nos lo pueda explicar en un tiempo – dijo Apple Jack.

-De todas formas, no creo que ninguna tenga que entrar sola, menos en la noche, pasado mañana en la mañana debería ser una buena hora para revisar, para ese momento los timberwolfs deben haberse dispersado completamente – dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo voy – dijo Twilight, "yo también" dijo Pinkie, "Y yo" dijo Fluttershy – esperemos que Rainbow también pueda acompañarnos.

A los veinte minutos llegó Rainbow, como una bala por la puerta, afuera se oía un carro acercándose a toda velocidad, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos hinchados de Twilight y su cara congestionada.

-¡¿QUE… QUE PASÓ?!

-Nada grave, Trixie ya está mejor, pero Twilight parece muy afectada – dijo Rarity.

-Lo siento Rainbow - dijo Twilight intentando calmarse, Rainbow casi corrió a la mesa.

-Siempre has sido buena en esto Fluttershy - dijo Rainbow - ¿Porque fue Fluttershy cierto?

-Sip, nuestra Fluttershy se lleva todo el crédito - dijo Apple Jack.

El carro se detuvo fuera y dos ponis entraron a toda velocidad, un unicornio y un pegaso.

-¿Donde está la paciente? - preguntó el unicornio.

-Ahí está ella - respondió Rainbow.

El se acercó a la mesa y empezó a tantear las heridas de la poni, se detuvo en el pecho, Twilight se sintió algo incómoda, cuando miró las curaciones, el unicornio frunció el ceño por un segundo - Algunas costillas estás rotas, chico pegaso, ver a ayudar aquí - el pegaso abrió la camilla y se acercó, el unicornio hizo levitar a Trixie intentando que no cambiara de posición, Twilight ayudó.

Las cosas se estaban dando bien, el unicornio era nuevo en Poniville, pero el pegaso detuvo su mirada un segundo con sorpresa en la yegua "No han olvidado lo que hizo Trixie" se dijo Twilight, por un momento pensó en si la tratarían de la mejor manera, pero luego se dijo que eran demasiado profesionales como para esperar otra cosa.

-¿Va a estar bien? - preguntó Rainbow.

-A mi me parece que sí, su respiración es regular y su pulso también, es una buena señal, lo demás lo sabremos mañana, ¿Alguna de ustedes es pariente?

-No - dijo Twilight.

-Entonces la podrán ver mañana por la mañana, las primeras horas de evolución son importantes, hacia las nueve sabremos si ser optimistas, con su permiso.

La camilla fue subida al carro y los ponis de tierra comenzaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, las amigas salieron y alcanzaron a ver como el carro desaparecía en la distancia.

-Espero que se ponga bien - dijo Apple Jack.

-El dijo que lo haría - dijo Rainbow, que parecía estarse relajando - además Fluttershy es muy buena con estas cosas, de todas formas, ¿que fue ese estruendo que vino del bosque?

-No sabemos, de eso estábamos hablando cuando llegaste - dijo Apple Jack - mañana Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy van a ir a revisar, me sentiría más tranquila si las acompañaras.

-Claro, cuenten conmigo - dijo Rainbow dando un giro en el aire.

-A las siete y media aquí - dijo Twilight, el rostro de Rainbow se ensombreció.

Dos días después a las nueve Twilight y Fluttershy estaban a cada lado de Trixie, fue otro impacto, sabía que debía estar conectada, pero se la imaginaba durmiendo plácidamente con un par de cables, en vez de eso, estaba en una posición extraña, llena de máquinas alrededor, eso dolió.

"Usualmente desconfiamos de las curaciones ajenas a la medicina, pero tu amiga estuvo genial, la mordida golpeo puntos críticos, no estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que incluso salvó la vida de Trixie, ahora ni siquiera esperamos algún daño permanente, ella solo está muy débil, necesita reposo y sueño, el coma inducido debe mantenerse al menos una semana"

Las palabras del doctor la habían calmado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, la luz grisácea inundaba el pasillo a esa hora de la mañana.

-Y no solo por la mordida - dijo el doctor - su cuerpo tiene poca grasa y está delgada, muestra síntomas de falta de alimento y sueño, además de mucho stress, va a necesitar un amigo cuando salga de esta - dijo sonriéndole.

-... Están... están atendiéndola bien ¿no es cierto? ... aunque haya intentado... - Twilight se detuvo nerviosa.

-Princesa... es fácil olvidarlo... como sea, vamos a atender a Trixie como a cualquier poni, lo mejor posible, intentando que salga de aquí sin que no haya nado que no hayamos podido hacer, no es trabajo de la medicina juzgar a quien nos necesita.

-Gracias, lo siento, es que...

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo - dijo el doctor - visitas hasta las una y de cuatro a nueve.

Twilight recordaba sus palabras cuando Fluttershy entró con una mascarilla puesta, el ceño se le frunció, Fluttershy notó la mirada y la expresión.

-Oh, no es necesario, yo fui a pedir una por mi cuenta, ella está débil y yo trabajo todo el día con animales - dijo restregando alcohol gel es sus manos - así que no hace mal tener precauciones - luego de unos segundos Twilight salió a pedir la suya.

El día anterior, cuando habían salido a revidar el estruendo, al poco rato se encontraron con el carro destrozado, las cuatro se detuvieron en el pequeño claro a observar, el carro era una pieza de mala calidad, construido casi con sobras de madera, y no se veía nada de valor, aunque eso no era la más extraño, las tablas tenían manchas y dibujos, ahora que estaba destrozado, claro, no estaba claro que decían.

Rebuscaron entre los escombros, la mayor parte de las cosas estaban rotas, solo encontraron un pequeño cofrecito de madera con gemas incrustadas, Twilight dudó pero decidió no abrirlo, definitivamente parecía que Trixie estaba en la ruina.

Viéndola ahora en la camilla, respirando dificultosamente con una peligrosa faringitis, como una muñeca lanzada sobre una cama, la boca abierta, viéndose tan indefensa, el corazón de Twilight se apretó con angustia "¿Qué demonios te pasó Trixie, porque no pediste ayuda, no dijiste que éramos amigas?"


	2. Capítulo Segundo

De niña, y a petición de Trixie, ella aprendía todo en casa, no era solo por el temor al rechazo, que al parecer era muy bien enseñado en Canterlot, además, estaba atrasada en algunas materias de conocimiento general, como historia de Equestria, y adelantada en magia, hubiera sido muy difícil que la aceptaran en una escuela de magia, en una escuela normal se habría atrasado demasiado y no quería dejar de aprender magia, así que sus padres le enseñaban.

De vez en cuando salía al parque, ahora tenía un par de conocidos con los que jugar, aunque se daba cuenta de que incluso con ellos había una alta pared que la separaba de los demás, aunque era mejor que nada, además, era un comienzo.

Trixie se apresuró a aprender todo lo que pudo, y así llegar a tiempo para dar los exámenes personales de magia, no era necesario, porque podía simplemente dar el de conocimientos generales, los de una escuela cualquiera, pero ella quería entrar a la Gran Academia de Magia de Canterlot, sentía que si entraba, podía ser al fin parte de Canterlot, las cosas a la familia le iban bien, más gente los aceptaba, pero al mismo tiempo el rechazo se hacía más férreo, en especial a medida que sus padres conseguían mejores escenarios.

-Entonces Trixie ¿Puedes mostrarme ese gran hechizo que te va a hacer entrar a la academia? aunque como ya sabes, creo que al lado de esos ponis Frufrú que tanto adoras te vas a aburrir como no te imaginas ¿Que me dices, no sería mejor que tú y tu familia se vinieran conmigo en una aventura? ¿Que dices Mystic, por los viejos tiempos?

Journe era el "tío" de Trixie y su visitante favorito, era muy extraño y excéntrico a la vista, atraía miradas y comentarios, pero siempre tenía una buena historia, y era como su hermano mayor, a pesar de tener más edad que su padre.

-Por última vez no Journe - dijo Mystic con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido - he estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces por tus aventuras, ahora tengo una familia a la que cuidar - la conversación era mitad broma, mitas verdad, Journe, color de tierra seca, con una cutie mark de un camino inacabado con un atardecer de fondo, adoraría tener a Mystic a su lado en una aventura, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

-Okey, entonces creo que solo me voy a llevar a Trixie conmigo - dijo despeinándola mientras la pequeña reía.

-¿Tu solo vienes aquí a intentar robarte a mi familia Journe? - dijo Frelia con una sonrisa, traía un café fuerte, casi grumoso para Mystic y ella, y una copa de vino para Journe, los errantes tenían todo tipo de bebidas, tanto inofensivas como para embriagar a un dragón.

-Bueno, sería el paraíso si pudiera llegar y robarme a los tres, justos, en lo salvaje - dijo el cruzando su casco hacia el frente, como mostrando la escena.

-Hacia el ocaso y hasta que se acabe el camino - dijo Trixie con el mismo gesto, era una frase común entre los errantes.

-No, y mil veces no hasta que Trixie cumpla seis, luego intenta convencerme, pero antes ni hablar - dijo Mystic, no estaba enojado pero parecía molesto por alguna otra cosa, lo de los seis años era algo que a Trixie no le habían explicado, le decían que esperara hasta mayor, así que ella lo dejaba estar.

-Tu padre necesita un VERDADERO show de magia - dijo Journe - a nosotros tres, un show que le daría un ataque a los miedicas de esta ciudad perfumada - dijo riendo, Trixie sabía que solo bromeaba, que no sentía rencor por nadie en el mundo.

-Tal vez en la noche, ahora, tu y Trixie van a comprar – dijo Frelia poniéndoles una lista en el casco - y luego todos me ayudan a cocinar.

-Yo solo corto, sin un cuerno voy a arruinar tus ingredientes, la mayor parte del tiempo fuera como hierva, aunque al parecer eso es de mala educación aquí – dijo Journe – comiendo pasto nunca se pasa hambre.

-Ewww! – dijo Trixie.

-El sabor no es lo peor, es cuando masticas un insecto, una oruga o escarabajo.

-Ewww! – Trixie rió mientras salían.

Un pequeño saludó a Trixie de ida a la tienda de Pondicherry, era un niño que solía ver en el parque, de nuevo Journe atraía todas las miradas, con su melena sin ningún tipo de estilo u orden, su capa errante de fibras silvestres y su nutrida colección cicatrices, los niños sentían que era algo cool, pero los adultos miraban sorprendidos y extrañados, el confiado semental ni siquiera notaba las miradas, notó sin embargo el saludo de los niños.

-¿Trixie tienes algún enamorado? – Preguntó Journe – a tu padre le daría un ataque cardiaco si tuvieras.

-No ¿Por qué? – preguntó Trixie sonrojándose.

-Si tanto quieres este sitio empieza a considerar a futuro, una vez que seas parte, para ti tiene que ser una realidad la posibilidad de enamorarte, incluso tener familia e hijos aquí – Trixie se sonrojó más – no vas a llegar ser parte del lugar si no lo sientes y actúas como tal.

-Pero… ¿No creías que era mejor ir de aventura y eso? – preguntó ella confundida.

-No Trixie, yo lo adoro, es mi vida, pero no tendría ningún camino que terminar sin ponis locales, si amas este lugar tómalo en ti, no importa que piensen los demás, tómalo en tus huesos – los errantes suelen ser así de honestos, no importa si sus niños no entienden enteramente.

El local de Pondicherry estaba cerrado, Journe y Trixie miraban el cartel que rezaba "Tuve una emergencia, cerrado hasta el lunes" era sábado.

-¿Adonde ahora pequeña?

-Hay otro ocal a la vuelta de la esquina – respondió Trixie un poco nerviosa, ese local en especial le parecía acogedor.

-Guíame entonces.

Era un local grande y mucho menos personal que el de Pondicherry, ambos entraron y se pusieron en fila y al rato entró Frictus.

Frictus no era el único que rechazaba a la familia, pero era el único que lo hacía tan abiertamente, esta vez se notaba que había tomado demasiada cidra, desde hace tiempo estaba amargado y culpaba de todo a los errantes, de esa forma las cosas solo le iban a peor.

Trixie intentó ocultarse pero Frictus la reconoció al instante.

-¿Se han fijado en cuantos vagabundos llegan a Canterlot desde que los errantes se instalaron aquí? – preguntó en voz alta, Trixie se sentía incomoda, Journe le dio una sola mirada y se calmó, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente – supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que unas…¡Hip! unas sucias tiendas y carpas en las afueras, el arte y la civilización de aquí no se compara ¿cierto? –esa pregunta la dirigió directamente a Journe, poniéndose frente a el mientras se tambaleaba, Trixie se aferró a la pierna de Journe.

-…No – dijo luego de pensarlo en semental, sin siquiera mirar a Frictus.

-O sea, que prefieres el polvo y la ignorancia de fuera ¿no? Lo puedo ver en ti y en tu traje – Trixie miraba a Frictus con rabia y los demás ponis en el lugar observaban divertidos o incómodos.

-Polvo, claro, viene justo con una vida, el paquete completo – dijo Journe, Frictus frunció el ceño - ¿Sabías que fuera de Equestria existen cebras que usan magia para cambiar el rumbo del destino? No brillan, solo se juntan a rezar y luego de unos días la fortuna les sonríe y siguen adelante, yo sé eso y mucho más, incluso cosas de Equestria que no te imaginas, poni – Frictus estaba ya recibiendo la bolsa, luego de eso tomó una moneda de oro y la dejó en el mesón, era una moneda antigua de Equestria – rescaté unas cientas desde el pantano cruzando el océano – le dijo al vendedor – si me puede dar un crédito por ella estaría bien, voy a estar aquí un tiempo – y luego a Frictus – No me interesa el arte o la cultura, de todas formas, pero no va ser mi lugar favorito donde se vea bien visto que un poni que tenga que molestar a una niña pequeña para sentirse semental, y que no resista un poco de polvo a su alrededor, cuando digo que son ponis frufrú no lo digo por bárbaro, lo digo por la actitud, después de todo, mis amigos más allá del pantano de Silfria visten seda rosa y se bañan tres veces al día, pero cuando tienen que ensuciarse para matar un dragón lo hacen – lo más molesto para Frictus, y porque estaba callado sin responder, es que Journe no lo miraba siquiera, miraba hacia el frente con una expresión vacía, como si las palabras las recibiera una piedra, como si no importara en los más mínimo quien las escuchara.

Cuando salieron de local Trixie estaba algo asustada, los ponis atrás reían del rostro de Frictus, que todavía estaba cayado atrás, pero por sobre todo estaba agradecida con Journe, que había llegado dos días atrás con una bolsa de oro una cicatriz nueva cruzándole el rostro.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie.

-No, no es algo que agradecer, el pobre tipo realmente se siente mal – dijo Journe – todo lo que dije no es tan malo como que la sociedad les permita sentirse así de miserables y hacer miserables a los demás como algo normal.

Trixie miró a su tío unos segundos y luego le dio un abrazo, los comentarios y las miradas jamás desaparecieron, pero fue una fortuna para Trixie tener a Journe, y a aprender a lidiar como él lo hacía.

Todas las amigas de Twilight visitaron a Trixie un par de veces para saber cómo estaba, Fluttershy fue la única que siguió yendo después de un tiempo, además de Twilight claro.

-Twilight, necesito irme ahora, mis pequeños amigos me necesitan – dijo Fluttershy como todos los días – lo siento.

-Está bien Fluttershy, no necesitas disculparte cada vez que te vas a ir – dijo Twilight, tenía un libro en la mano.

-Ah, okey, perdón –dijo Fluttershy saliendo de la habitación, Twilight volvió a su libro.

Trixie estuvo en coma inducido más de una semana, Twilight, para sorpresa de todas, la iba ver a diario, pero Twilight no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que una maga como ella cayera en la desgracia, para ella era un deber como estudiante de Celestia ayudarla y que lograra hacer todo de lo que fuera capaz, a final de cuentas, todo unicornio con un talento mágico natural era capaz de hacer un hechizo único, y a Twilight le inquietaba la idea de que se perdiera ese algo que Trixie podía entregarle al mundo.

La primera vez que Trixie despertó, fue en la noche, fuera del horario de visita, le había quitado los anestesiantes por su rápida recuperación.

-Cariño… ¿Puedes oírme? – preguntó la enfermera cuando la vio abrir los ojos a eso de las diez de la noche.

-Yo… si… - dijo ella, sentía su boca seca y torpe, e incluso sus párpados y pensamientos parecían pesar, como si estuviera hecha de plomo, se intentó mover pero el mundo giró y cayó como peso muerto.

-Calma ahora - dijo la enfermera, alumbrando sus ojos con una pequeña linterna, la luz parecía llenar sus pensamientos por unos segundos - tienes que estar completamente agotada y necesitas descansar, pero viendo que estás despierta voy a hacerte un par de preguntas ¿Okey?

-Okey - dijo Trixie.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Me... me llamo Trixie - dijo ella, se vio en el hospital y se sintió desorientada, no recordaba bien como había llegado ahí.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-Recuerdo... recuerdo que caminaba por el Everfree Forest... algo debió pasar ahí - dijo sintiendo una cálida neblina blanca entrar en su mente.

-Okey, no te preocupes, la dificultad al recordar es un efecto de las medicinas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar, te debió haber despertado al ajetreo - dijo llevándose un par de mantas y una almohada - tus amigas van a estar felices de saber que despertaste y respondes bien - dijo la enfermera sonriendo "¿amigas?" pensó Trixie, pero entonces la neblina la invadió y le quitó todo sentido, se durmió sin darse cuenta.

-¿Lo ve? le dije que iba a estar bien, ayer, luego de que te retiráramos los medicamentos despertó y habló con normalidad, tal vez le cueste recordar algunas cosas al principio, pero ha mostrado las mejores de las señales, no ha tenido ninguna recaída y de casi me arrepiento de mantenerla tanto tiempo dormida - la cara del doctor brillaba - al principio va a estar muy cansada, e incluso cuando salga de aquí podría perder el aliento por el solo hecho de caminar, pero va a estar perfecta en un plazo de una par de meses.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Twilight pasaba al menos dos horas leyendo al lado de Trixie todos los días, y siempre pedía un informe al doctor, así que apenas cruzó las puertas, el doctor se aseguró de darle las buenas noticias.

-Oh dios, ¡Esas son buenas noticias! - dijo Twilight sacándose un peso de encima, Trixie podía seguir trabajando en su magia en el futuro - muchas gracias doctor, muchísimas gracias.

-A veces me siento extraño por todos los agradecimientos, tiene que agradecerle a todas la enfermeras, a los ponis de la ambulancia y en especial a tu amiga Fluttershy, Trixie llegó aquí al límite, bueno, nos vemos, espero pueda hablar con ella hoy - dijo el doctor alejándose.

Ciertamente tenía mejor color, su rostro ahora tenía una expresión cansada pero cómoda en vez del vacío de las veces anteriores, Twilight como siempre se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer.

Ese día solo había tenido fuerzas para despertar a comer e ir al baño, las enfermeras insistieron en que era mejor que la dejaran tratarla como cuando estaba dormida, pero bajo la amenaza de teletransportarse fuera del lugar, y lo contraproducente que eran las ataduras mágicas, la ayudaron ido y vuelta al baño, luego de eso había caído a dormir de nuevo.

Ahora estaba en ese estado de duermevela, cuando no se ha terminado de despertar, semi inconsciente recibió el sonido de las páginas dándose vuelta, y el acogedor olor de libro viejo, de tinta, de madera noble, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se dio cuanta de que estaba despierta y se giró en la cama.

Twilight Sparkle estaba leyendo ahí, lo primero que pensó fue en echarla a gritos, pero eso seguramente le traería problemas, otra cosa que pensó fue en que esa era probablemente la amiga que le había dicho la enfermera, casi se había olvidado de eso, después pensó que carajo estaría haciendo ahí, esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando los ojos de Twilight se nublaron y en su rostro apareció una honesta sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Trixie! - dijo dejando de lado el libro y acercándose - ¡que bueno es verte despierte, estaba tan preocupada!

-Sparkle, este es un hospital, baja la voz - bien, todavía podía dar una buena respuesta, su rostro de inmediato adquirió la mirada fría y dura como el acero que se había pegado a ella los últimos tiempos - ¿porque estás aquí de todas formas, vienes a burlarte de Trixie ahora que está herida?

-¡NO! oh, perdón... no, por supuesto que no, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, tuviste ese terrible accidente en el bosque...

-Pues bien, puedes dejar de preocuparte, el doctor dijo que estaría bien - dijo girando y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo sé, he estado hablando con él desde que entraste aquí - escucho la voz algo herida y tímida de Twilight, usualmente la princesa tendría una actitud más fuerte, tal vez por su condición era diferente- bueno, desde el día siguiente, aunque llegaste pasada la medianoche así que no pude entrar a verte de inmediato, además llagaste en un estado crítico, por poco y pierdes demasiado sangre.

-Espera… - Trixie se giró y la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Como es que sabes tanto? - preguntó Trixie.

-Bueno, fuimos yo y mis amigas las que te rescatamos - dijo Twilight como algo natural - ¿nadie te lo ha dicho? Fluttershy te salvó, el docto dice que te podríamos haber salvado la vida - era una de los ases de Twilight, que ya sospechaba que la relación sería más difícil.

Trixie se dio vuelta contrariada, ¿Rescatada? los recuerdos serían siendo oscuros, por las cicatrices se había figurado algunas cosas, pero no había estado despierta lo suficiente como para esperar las respuestas de una enfermera, además, su cabeza ahora estaba más despejada. La neblina blanca la había tenido torpe todo el tiempo, ahora tenía a quien la encontró enfrente, y no le gustaba la idea ¿En serio le debía la vida a esa yegua? La ira amenazaba con formarse en su estómago como un depredador que despertaba.

-¿Que pasó exactamente? - preguntó Trixie.

-¿No te han dicho?

-No he estado tan lúcida hasta ahora.

-...Te atacaron los timberwolfs mientras estabas en el bosque - dijo Twilight mirando hacia abajo, Trixie se preguntó porque - fue terrible, había tanta sangre... - Twilight parecía estar hablando consigo misma - por momentos... por momentos pensé que no ibas a despertar - en la mente de Twilight cruzó el momento cuando le rociaron sal y suturaban la herida y ella no se movía, sus ojos se nublaron y se mordió el labio.

"Twilight me salvó la vida" pensó Trixie, la idea la golpeo y reventó las emociones dentro suyo "está al borde del llanto" no entendía nada, o sea, entendía, pero no lograba creerlo.

La visita y la terrible confusión fueron interrumpidas con la entrada de la enfermera con la última comida del día, ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde.

-Es hora la comer - dijo la enfermera acarreando el carrito.

-Oh, cierto, yo te dejo para que comas, de todas formas tengo que volver a la biblioteca - dijo Twilight, pero no se movió.

-Okey, cuídate - dijo Trixie.

-Tu también... ¿puedo volver mañana? - preguntó Twilight girando hacia la puerta.

-Claro - dijo confundida, no le salía nada más hacia la poni que le había salvado la vida, si no tuviera esa idea en la cabeza la hubiera rechazado de inmediato, para un errante deberle la vida a alguien era un asunto serio, a pesar de sus palaras su rostro estaba rígido y molesto.

-¡Bien! - dijo alegremente Twilight, ignorando su expresión - hasta mañana, cuídate Trixie - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

El día siguiente no era uno de los mejores para visitar a Trixie, había estado gran parte del día despierta mirando al techo, le dolía la cabeza y se mareaba al intentar leer, y ahora que estaba más lúcida notaba todos los dolores del cuerpo, todo el agotamiento, notaba el sudor inevitable, no se podía bañar y las esponjas no eran suficientes, notaba el tiempo pasar lenta... lentamente... no estaba de buen humor.

Twilight llegó de nuevo a las cinco ese día, Trixie estaba despierta.

-¡Trixie, hola!... Trixie ¿Estas bien? - dijo después de acercarse y verle la cara.

-¿Te parece a ti que estoy bien? - dijo con cara de asesinato inminente.

-No, claro que no... Lo siento - Trixie volvió a girar la cabeza hacia delante.

-... Trixie, tango que hablarte de algo importante - dijo Twilight.

-...

-Okey, entonces solo voy a soltarlo - dijo algo frustrada - ¿Que vas a hacer una vez salgas de aquí?

Trixie había tenido el tiempo como para recordar, no todo, pero sabía que su carro estaba destruido.

-Voy a volver a comenzar de cero.

-Pero tienes que guardar reposo después de salir de aquí, e incluso después, puede ser peligroso ir de ciudad en ciudad con un carro como ese...

-Ese es el asunto de Trixie... ¿a qué te refieres a un carro como ese?

-Nosotras fuimos a revisar el carro... por si había algo de valor que rescatar, encontramos un pequeño cofre, pero aparte de eso...

-¡¿Abriste el cofre?! - la cara de Trixie había mostrado temor por un segundo, pero ahora solo estaba mirando con una expresión vacía, pero algo peligrosa.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! - dijo Twilight - pero tampoco podíamos dejarlo ahí tirado en la intemperie.

-Okey - dijo Trixie tranquilizándose un poco, Twilight la miró un segundo algo frustrada, y decidió que ese no era el mejor día, parecía demasiado enojada.

-Solo vine a decir que decidas lo que decidas hacer, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea ¿okey? - dijo Twilight - no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

En los ojos de Trixie el agradecimiento brilló por un segundo, pero después apareció inmediatamente la resignación y el rechazo.

-Por supuesto - dijo en una negación mirando hacia otro lado.

Era obvio que algo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Trixie, pero no quería rendirse sobre la poni tierna y la maravillosa hechicera que había conocido hasta hace poco.

-Lo que quieras Trixie - dijo Twilight saliendo del cuarto, pensando que era mejor dejarla sola por el momento - hasta mañana.

-...Hasta mañana - dijo Trixie luego de dudarlo un segundo.

El espectáculo fue grandioso, Trixie a veces olvidaba que tan impresionante podía ser su padre, las ilusiones eran mucho más impresionantes que las que deseaban los habitantes y productores de Canterlot, frente a ella el suelo se abría y aparecían los ponis de bajo tierra, el ciclo de la tierra se mostraba, pequeños ponis aparecían y envejecían para convertirse en un montón de mariposas que explotaban creando un arcoíris que llenaba la sala completa.

-Eso, es exactamente lo que tu padre necesitaba Trixie -dijo Journe, incluso el estaba impresionado, las ilusiones eran más realistas y masivas, más fluidas y más envolventes, eso era mucho tomando en cuenta de que era uno de los mejores ilusionistas de los errantes.

-Ahora puedo decir con propiedad que eres uno de los mejores magos que he visto - dijo Journe - ¿Como progresaste tan rápido?

-Ha estado estudiando de las técnicas y de la biblioteca de los "ponis blandos" por un largo tiempo - dijo Frelia.

-Bueno, hay unos cuantos trucos de magia en general que pude usar, y algunos trucos de cinematografía y perspectiva también – dijo Journe sonriendo y rascándose el cuello.

-¿Estabas ansioso por mostrárselo a todo mundo o no? - le dijo Frelia con un sonrisa burlona.

-Si...

Siguieron conversando por un rato, pero Trixie seguía mirando hacia el frente casi sin parpadear. El espectáculo había hecho un clic en su cabeza, en el momento justo en que las mariposas explotaban, supo qué hacer para quedar dentro de la academia.

Tenía que esforzarse mucho ese año, la mayoría de los unicornios solo pueden levitar algunas cosas y poner algo de su magia en su pasión, pero con unicornios como su padre, cuya cutie mark está centrada en la magia, las cosas eran diferentes.

Para entrar a la academia tenía que ir una vez a la semana por casi un año, a realizar exámenes donde se pudiese observar su potencial mágico, eso sí presentaba buenas notas en los exámenes de conocimiento general, donde Trixie, en sus exámenes personales, sacaba buena nota.

Journe había llegado para estar con ellos largo tiempo, que no era extraño entre los errantes tampoco, lo que fue bueno, porque mantuvo el ánimo de Trixie alto en todo momento.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a la academia, formalmente, con pretensiones de entrar, estaba terriblemente nerviosa, nadie aparte de los funcionarios, estudiantes, padres o ponis muy importante podían pasar del hall de entrada.

¿Quieres que te acompañe todo lo que pueda o estás bien aquí por tu cuenta? – preguntó Journe cuando entró con la pequeña a recepción.

-Está bien, yo puedo ir sola – dijo sonriendo nerviosa mientras llagaban frente a la recepcionista.

-Hola, venimos por los exámenes de entrada a la academia – dijo Journe.

-Buenas tardes, su nombre por favor – ella mostró sorpresa un segundo, pero simuló profesionalmente.

-Trixie, está dando los exámenes como estudiante con exámenes libres – dijo Journe mientras la mujer revisaba los papeles.

-Suba la escalera, espere en la primera puerta a la derecha a que la llamen, la atenderán en media hora – dijo la secretaria.

-Okey pequeña, ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No tío Journe, estoy bien.

-Yo me voy a pasear entonces, llego en unos cincuenta minutos ¿okey?

-Okey – dijo subiendo la escalera, no había pérdida, de inmediato a la derecha había una puerta "Exámenes para estudiantes externos" decía, en realidad era extraño, la mayoría de los hijos de familias muy importantes, no importa que tan poco habilidosos fueran, podían estudiar en la academia, tal vez simplemente por respeto al talento mágico, y al avance de la magia, decidieron que cualquiera que pasara el examen tendría la oportunidad de estudiar ahí.

Dentro de la habitación habían dos niños junto con sus padres, esperando su turno, sentados en el largo banco a la izquierda de la habitación, donde Trixie se sentó sola, se supone que la sesión podía llegar a demorar veinte minutos, así que Trixie estaba pensando en que tal vez se atrasarían al atenderla, lo que la puso un poco nerviosa, de inmediato un niño salió de la puerta al frente del banco con una expresión de calma en el rostro.

-¡Sunset Shine! – dijo la secretaria saliendo de la puerta y llamando, se levanto un pequeña de un tono anaranjado opaco oscuro, casi rojo, del tono perfecto para parecer elegante en vez de chillón – su turno, Witchcraft los atenderá de inmediato, lamento la demora, los exámenes están tomando más de lo que esperábamos – dijo la secretaria a los padres.

-No se preocupe – dijo la madre luego de despedir y dar animas a la niña – buena suerte – y entró.

Trixie se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber venido con Journe, los minutos pasaban y parecían demorarse infinitamente, veinte minutos después, la niña salió sonriendo, sus padres la acompañaron afuera.

-¡Clever Trick! Su turno – dijo la poni, el joven de color celeste se levantó del banco muy nervioso, sus padres lo miraban con cariño.

-No te preocupes, hijo, no estás obligado a entrar, solo concéntrate, cálmate, y date una oportunidad ¿Okey? – le dijo el padre, parecía una fresa desalentadora, pero el niño sonrió y asintió, entrando.

Trixie se extrañó, si el niño estaba tan nervioso y era extraña la posibilidad de que entrara, ¿Por qué lo traían en primer lugar? Tal vez solo fuera para mejorar su confianza, después de todo, para llegar a algún lugar hay que caminar hacia delante, o eso era lo que Journe decía.

Veinticinco minutos después, y con quince de retraso, Trixie seguía esperando que la llamaran, otro potrillo ya estaba esperando su turno para entrar cuando Clever salió, parecía más relajado, pero sumamente cansado, estar nervioso y preocupado cansa, cansa mucho, Trixie lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-¡Trixie Lulamoon! – Trixie se adelantó hacia la puerta.

-Aquí – dijo agitando un casco.

-¿Estás sola pequeña?

-Si.

-Que pequeña más valiente – dijo la secretaria – bien, entra y siéntate, el profesor Witchcraft te atenderá de inmediato.

Trixie avanzó, la secretaria entró a otra puerta, de nuevo a la derecha, pero ella siguió hasta una gran oficina, y se sentó frente a una mesa llena puesta a lo largo.

Había una roca, una vela, un molino de juguete, una cuerda y plastilina, Trixie observó un tiempo el decorado y los muebles, sencillos pero definitivamente de mucha calidad y muy caros, en ese momento entró el profesor desde un puerta detrás de la mesa.

-Jovencita – dijo él desde el otro lado de la mesa – yo soy el profesor Witchcraft Dust, mis cercanos suelen llamarme Witchcraft, y algunos se han tomado la libertad de llamarme Witch, pero espero que me digas profesor Dust – tenía un pelaje morado oscuro, tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, y recordaba la bóveda nocturno, su cutie mark era un libro dorado abierto – ¿tu eres Trixie, hija de Mystic y Frelia?

-Si señor – dijo Trixie algo tímida por la presencia de Dust.

-Muy bien, entonces podemos empezar.

En recepción, Trixie no entendía bien que había pasado, solo había estado dentro de la habitación cinco minutos, y eso en comparación con el tiempo de los demás niños le parecía extraño, había levantado la roca, encendido y apagado la vela, hecho un nudo con la cuerda, movido el molino y manipulado la plastilina, y eso era todo, había salido.

Con el poco tiempo vio a Journe llegar las puertas de hall, parecía entusiasmado.

-¡Hey Trixie! ¿Terminaste el examen?– preguntó sonriendo, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Si – dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?

-Bien – dijo ella con una media sonrisa – pude hacer todo lo que me pidieron.

-¡Bien! ¿Por qué esa cara entonces? Vamos a celebrarlo, te compro un helado – dijo él.

-Okey – dijo, tranquilizándose – ¿Por qué estás tan alegre tío?

-Acabo de recibir una carta del exterior – dijo el – está fechada de hace más de un año, pero a quién le importa.

-¿Son buenas noticias?

-Las mejores que pudiera recibir pequeña – dijo él, Trixie no preguntó más se dio cuenta de que él no quería decir más del asunto.

Caminaron un rato sin decir nada hasta llegar a un heladería.

-Te quiero tío Journe – dijo Trixie mirándolo así de radiante.

-Y yo a ti pequeñaja – le dijo el revolviéndole la melena.

Los exámenes fueron prácticamente iguales por dos meses.


	3. Capítulo Tercero

Twilight llegó el siguiente día a ver a Trixie con el ánimo de convencerla de recibir ayuda, no sabía porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo, pero las anteriores conversaciones con ella habían estado al borde del desastre, entendía que se sintiera realmente mal, pero consultándolo con la almohada decidió que la actitud de Trixie era terca e injustificada.

-Hola Trixie – dijo Twilight entrando a la habitación.

-Hola Sparkle – dijo ella con una voz indiferente.

-Trixie… escúchame – dijo Twilight, Trixie se giró y la miró, parecía algo confusa, y tenía unos ojos tristes y cansados – quiero que me dejes ayudarte cuando salgas de aquí, tal vez estar conmigo hasta que estés mejor, tal vez ayudarte a reconstruir un carro, pero simplemente no puedes irte inmediatamente como la última vez, y tampoco voy a dejarte sola luego de lo que te pasó.

Trixie miró a Twilight con una sonrisa seca por un tiempo antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el techo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Sparkle? – preguntó mirando hacia el frente

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que vienes todos los días a verme? ¿Qué te impulsa a hacer esto? – la tercera persona estaba casi desaparecida desde el principio.

-Bueno… ¿es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer o no? – Dijo Twilight – ayudarnos los unos a los otros, ayudar a quien lo necesite, todos los ponis juntos ¿Cierto?

"Simplemente un accidente más en la vida de la princesa perfecta" pensó Trixie "Oh, y estaría bien ser parte de eso… pero yo no soy parte de eso" se dijo con amargura "hace ya mucho tiempo que esta nación me dio la espalda, y no voy a volver con la cola entre las piernas y la espalda encogida"

-No Twilight Sparkle, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero yo voy a hacerlo sola, una vez me den de alta yo me marcho de la ciudad – dijo Trixie – voy a hacerlo sola, voy a salir de esto sola.

-Pero Trixie – dijo ella como hablando con niño malcriado, ese tono molestó mucho a Trixie – tienes que guardar reposo, tienes que construir un carro, tienes que curar tus heridas, no hay forma de que te deje ir sola.

-Ese es mi asunto Sparkle – dijo Trixie – y solo asunto mío, yo veré como me las arreglo.

-Trixie… vi tu carro… y el doctor me dijo que en el último tiempo ni siquiera has comida bien… ¿Qué te ha estado pasando? En serio, estas siendo demasiado terca, tienes que dejar que te ayude.

-En serio no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Trixie, seguía incómoda y cansada, el futuro próximo le parecía oscuro y duro, pero la mirada de Twilight en sueños se le antojaba real, no iba a aceptar la limosna de la princesa - ¡Es mi asunto Twilight Sparkle! – Cuando escuchaba del hambre y la humillación en boca de Twilight se sentía muy disminuida- ¡No necesito tu pena ni tu caridad, y definitivamente no te necesito aquí, intentando ser la princesa buena y perfecta conmigo! Solo quiero salir de este maldito pueblo y nunca más volver, fue un error venir aquí.

-¿Pero Trixie porque? La última vez que nos despedimos pensé que éramos amigas ¿y ahora ni siquiera quieres verme? – preguntó Twilight confundida

-Exacto, ahora vete.

-Todo esto tiene que ver con lo que te ha estado pasando el último tiempo ¿no es cierto?

-¡No es problema tuyo! – Dijo Trixie casi gritando, recordando los últimos tiempos, cada vez más duros, casi no podía aguantar las lágrimas ya, pero no iba a llorar frente a Twilight - ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué sigues aquí insistiendo?

-Tal vez no debiera – se le salió a Twilight, había estado durmiendo muy mal los últimos días, y cuando sintió que Trixie se le escapaba en la condición en que estaba la frustración la hizo estallar, sintió la herida en la respiración de Trixie – pero me preocupo, me preocupo porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-…No voy a deberle nada a nadie, nadie va a mirarme hacia abajo, nunca más.

En ese momento la frustración y el temor de Twilight se dispararon y dijo algo de que lo que se iba a arrepentir.

-Ya nos debes algo Trixie, te salvamos la vida, ¡Deja de ser tan argullosa y admite que no estarías viva de no ser por nosotras! Nos debes quedarte y al menos ser responsable con tu salud, ¡Y al menos ser agradecida de que alguien esté aquí para ayudarte! – Twilight se arrepintió apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, el rostro de Trixie se giró de golpe, con una mirada iracunda, parecía querer gritarle algo, pero en ese momento la enfermera entró.

-¡Señorita! Lo siento pero creo que tiene que irse ahora.

Twilight suspiró y se retiró de la habitación.

-Quiero que pienses esto – dijo Twilight saliendo, cuando se dio vuelta se topó con la cara de Trixie, la miraba con rabia, con ira profunda, pero no era una ira concentrada en ella, simplemente furibunda y estresada, y ya no podía evitar llorar, las lágrimas salían sin cesar, y Twilight alcanzó a verla un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Enfermera – preguntó Trixie luego de que Twilight se fuera - ¿Quién está pagando por esto?

-Como no eres residente de Poniville, existe un costo, claro que llegaste en situación de emergencia, así que no es gran cosa, pero la princesa lo está pagando todo – dijo la enfermera.

No pudo dormir por unas horas, su mente se cansaba y se llenaba de neblina, pero no podía dormir, "Agradecida" pensó "agradecida con esa poni que terminó de quitármelo todo ¡Jamás voy a estar agradecida con ella!" "!prefiero estar muerta a tener que agradecerle a ella!" cansada como estaba, deprimida y encerrada y son poder razonar, la cama y las sábanas pagadas por Twilight le parecieron cada vez más detestables, cuando Twilight le había dicho que le debía algo tan grande se sintió rebajada, la última vez era muy diferente a ahora, Trixie estaba orgullosa de no deberle nada a nadie, jamás, había roto ese orgullo son quererlo, solo por ese estúpido accidente con los lobos, ahora sentía la deuda con Twilight como un molusco pegajoso y burlesco dentro del oído.

Como no podía dormir, su mente llegó casi a la demencia de inmediato, tomó la decisión más estúpida, utilizó toda la magia que le restaba y se teletransportó fuera del hospital, cerca del bosque.

"La gran y poderosa Trixie" se dijo balanceándose hacia los lados "Atacada por los timberwolfs y por el público… supongo que jamás me perdonaron y jamás me van a perdonar porque no soy divina, porque es más fácil y práctico aceptar a dos dioses que casi destruyen Equestria" un viento frío le golpeo el rostro, y le hizo comenzar a darse cuenta de que escapar del hospital había sido estúpido "Tal vez sea lo mejor inclinarse y aceptar que soy inferior… pero no quiero eso" tropezaba hacia los lados y terminó cayendo "prefiero morirme a vivir el resto de la vida con gente como esa… como Witchcraft o Frictus, ¿Qué harías tu Journe?" en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su fallecido tío probablemente lo habría hecho mucho mejor, que ella no estaba siendo fuerte, solo escapaba de las miradas y los insultos, escapaba de la gente y de la posibilidad de que alguien en quien confiara la traicionara de nuevo, había estado escapando de las miradas inútilmente desde que tenía memoria, les tenía más miedo que a la muerte, entonces pensó en Twilight, ¿Qué haría si confiaba en ella y un día esa escena de pesadilla se hacía realidad "Ella… ella ni siquiera me recuerda" se dijo "Yo la recuerdo de niña, pero ella no me recuerda" pero cuando cayó al suelo y no pudo levantarse, cuando empezaba a perder la conciencia, de alguna forma se puso feliz, si todo acababa ya no tendría que lidiar con la gente persiguiéndola y llamándola traidora, con las frutas y las acusaciones, podría descansar en paz y reunirse con los únicos que la habían tratado bien desde hace años, junto cuando quedó inconsciente estalló la tormenta de Verano.

Habían pasado dos meses y Trixie parecía feliz, la vida parecía ir mejorando, cada semana iba a la academia, al principio estaba preocupada, pero la exigencia subía gradual y lentamente, así que ya solo se encargaba de hacer lo que Witchcraft le decía.

-Bien cariño, aquí estamos, mantén el buen ritmo – le dijo su madre frente a la academia.

-Okey mamá – dijo Trixie, frotaron sus narices un segundo y Frelia le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Cuídate – dijo Frelia, era bueno que los exámenes de Trixie fueran temprano, cuando todavía había sol y era seguro que se devolviera a casa.

Como las semanas anteriores, subió la escalera y llegó a la oficina donde la estaban esperando, era extraño, porque había llegado diez minutos antes, Witchcraft siempre se demoraba en atenderla, pero esta vez no era Witchcraft quien estaba ahí.

-Bien Trixie – dijo el poni, de un color azulado, y con una cutie mark de una varita de ramas nudosas – lo siento pero Witchcraft, ¡El profesor Witchcraft Dust! No está hoy disponible para tomar el examen semanal, así que yo voy a hacerlo, soy el profesor Fairy Wand – Trixie sonrió y apenas evito que se le soltara una risa – adelante pequeña, TENGO un nombre gracioso – dijo el sonriendo.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ahora Trixie, he mirado tu progreso y le falta un tanto para acercarse a los estándares de la academia – dijo hojeando unos papeles.

-Pero he hecho todo lo que me han pedido – dijo Trixie algo confundida.

-Bueno, puede ser el sistema del profesor, porque los papeles no muestran un progreso real, Witchcraft debe tenerla información en otra parte, ya dijo que los formularios eran ineficientes a la hora de evaluar, y de todas formas la decisión de usar otro método se deja a juicio del profesor – dijo Fairy – como sea, ahora yo estoy aquí y tengo que hacerme cargo de la evaluación, ¿Lista?

-Si – dijo Trixie, algo nerviosa, el miedo del primer día había vuelto.

-Empecemos con la roca.

Trixie hizo levitar la roca unos segundos, esperando a que el profesor le dijera cuando bajarla "empiezo a tomar el tiempo" dijo Fairy apretando el botón de un reloj "¡¿Qué?!" nunca había tenido problemas para levantar la roca, pero era bastante pesada, al final Trixie estuvo poco más de cinco minutos con la roca en el aire, se sentía cansada, Fairy le había dado varios consejos sobre postura y respiración.

-¡Bien! De todas formas ahora estoy seguro de que el profesor debe estar usando un registro propio – dijo Fairy, Trixie asintió, pero no estaba muy segura de eso - cinco minutos no es malo, pero a finales de año, todos los que entran pasan de los diez minutos, y la roca del examen es cuatro veces más pesada, esperemos hasta que estés lista de nuevo– dijo Fairy.

-¡Estoy lista!– dijo Trixie, de alguna forma presentía que algo estaba muy mal, y que esta era la oportunidad de oro para arreglarlo.

-Muy bien – dijo Fairy sonriendo, pasó de la mesa y se acercó a ella – levanta la roca de nuevo – Trixie levantó la roca – ahora de derecha a izquierda… de arriba abajo… un signo de infinito... lo estás haciendo bien, ahora, lo mismo pero a tu espalda – dijo Fairy, Trixie lo intentó, y casi lo logra, solo una vez perdió la concentración de la roca a su espalda, pero Fairy con su magia la ayudó – bien, bien, ahora, de nuevo, pero con los ojos cerrados – Era la primera vez que Trixie lo hacía, le había cogido algo del truco con la roca a su espalda, pero con los ojos cerrados las direcciones y distancias se confundían, en último momento la roca se le cayó y no pudo recogerla, Fairy la hizo levitar hasta la mesa en medio de un resplandor celeste claro, Trixie se dio cuenta de que dominarlo le iba a ser difícil, pero con práctica era posible, si hubiese practicado los dos meses anteriores no tendría problemas "¿Por qué…?" se preguntó pensando en Witchcraft.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso? – preguntó Trixie nerviosa.

-Bien, bastante bien, para este momento los estudiantes, en especial los que tienen profesores particulares, son mejores, con práctica y estudio constante vas a mejorar más que estudiando mucho de vez en cuando – dijo como si quisiera adivinar el inexistente método de Trixie - ¿Quieres descansar y tomar algo de agua?

-No, estoy bien – dijo ella alegre de haber llegado diez minutos antes.

-Okey, ya sabes cómo va – "no, no lo sé" – primero mueve el molino… más lento…más lento… lo más lento que puedas… está bastante bien, pero deberías llegar al punto donde nadie se de cuanta a simple vista de que se está moviendo, ahora más rápido… más rápido… más…-el molino giraba a toda velocidad y el viento comenzó a mover los papeles, Fairy los había puesto debajo de un pisapapeles por precaución - ¡Muy bien pequeña! Ahora de nuevo, pero haciendo levitar el molino.

El molino se levantó, pero cuando Trixie intentó hacerlo levitar muy lento, casi se le cae, por su parte cuando quiso moverlo muy rápido, el molino voló completo, el truco era diferenciar la fuerza estática y la que movía el molino, sin dejar que se afectaran, de nuevo, con dos meses de práctica…

-Ese no está bien pulido, tienes que trabajar más en el molino – dijo Fairy – Trixie, querida, en serio te vez cansada – dijo mirándola preocupado – en serio creo que deberías tomarte un descanso.

-Hoy estoy muy apurada – dijo, no era mentira, Fairy asintió.

Luego de eso encendió la vela, e hizo figuras en el aire con el fuego, ojos cerrados y abiertos, hizo y deshizo varios tipos de nudos con la cuerda, Fairy dijo que no comenzarían a hacer eso con los ojos cerrados hasta el próximo mes, e hizo varias figuras con la plastilina, figuras simétricas que tenía que completar sin girar la plastilina, y figuras asimétricas, en general las cosas fueron bien. Trixie estaba exhausta, había completado todo, pensaba que lo mejor era mostrar que podía hacerlo, pero ahora era momento de preguntar.

-Bien Trixie, ha estado bastante bien, se ve que tienes talento, pero en este momento bastantes estudiante lo están haciendo mejor, repito, tienes que estudiar más.

-¡¿Pero qué quiere que estudie?! – Trixie estaba desesperada por avanzar con el asunto, una vez que ya había puesto a su favor el hecho de que era una buena hechicera.

-Bueno – dijo el algo sorprendido – los textos que te hemos entregado…

-El profesor Witchcraft no me ha entregado ningún texto – dijo negando – ni tampoco me ha hecho hacer nada de esto.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido – dijo el más sorprendido – tiene que haberte pasado los textos… y si no tienes que tener alguna familia amiga que… - pero en ese momento una sospecha cruzó su cabeza, en el mismo momento en que escuchaban un estruendo del otro lado de la puerta detrás de Fairy "¡Les dije que podía atenderla cualquier otro día!" se escuchó la voz de Witchcraft, y luego entró.

-Bien Fairy – dijo respirando agitado – ya llegué, puedes irte.

Trixie lo miró asustada, algo estaba mal, lo podía ver en los ojos de Fairy, el la miró, la vio confusa y asustada y luego miró al semental.

-Bueno, lo siento pero no he terminado – dijo en un tono cortante, en ese momento Trixie sintió mucha gratitud por Fairy.

-Fairy, esta es mi estudiante – dijo firme Witchcraft.

-Lo sé, y como dijiste, puedes hacerte cargo de ella cualquier otro día, ahora mismo yo estoy a cargo, y no he terminado – los dos se miraron con los ceños fruncidos.

-¡¿Qué derecho crees que tienes…?!

-¡Los derechos en los papeles, que dicen que hoy yo hago el examen, y no he terminado!

-…Supongo que tienes razón – dijo luego de un rato Witchcraft, al parecer notó la sospecha en los ojos de su colega, empezó a salir.

-Espera ¿Son estos los resultados que vas a enviar a la comisión? – pregunto Fairy mostrando un montón de papeles con las terribles evacuaciones de los meses anteriores.

-Por supuesto – dijo el dando un portazo, Fairy miró la puerta por un largo rato.

-Trixie, ven conmigo – dijo Fairy con una expresión resuelta.

-¿Estoy metida en algún problema? – dijo la pequeña mirando hacia el suelo.

-Si Trixie, un problema tienes, pero no tienes ninguna culpa, vamos, a la casa de una de mis estudiantes – dijo él, salieron de la habitación por la puerta de estudiantes, así que no vieron a nadie – dile a Witchcraft que ya puede hacerse cargo – le dijo a la secretaria, que intentaba disimular la curiosidad.

Salieron de la academia y caminaron por un rato.

-Trixie… es un nombre poco común, pero no demasiado raro para una errante ¿o no pequeña? – Trixie lo miró nerviosa pero Fairy estaba sonriendo – Witchcraft es un gran hechicero, pero desde hace tiempo hay algo que me molesta de él, hoy parece que ha quedado al descubierto ¿o no?

-…Si – dijo Trixie mirando hacia el frente, no hablaron más hasta su destino.

Llegaron finalmente a una mansión cercana, de tres plantas en la zona central y acomodada de Canterlot, Fairy tocó la puerta.

-¡Profesor! Que gusto, ¿que está haciendo aquí? – era la misma poni que estaba la primera vez junto con la poni de color anaranjado.

-Buenas tardes señora Shine – dijo el - la verdad, vengo con una estudiante externa a la academia – dijo apuntando a Trixie, ella hizo un pequeña reverencia – ha habido un problema grave, usted sabe que algunos profesores prefieren enviar por correo el material de estudio, el de ella se traspapeló y ha estado dos meses luchando con magia avanzada, si me permite copiar el material de su hija…

-Oh, por supuesto, faltaría más, ¿Pero como nadie se dio cuenta? – la señora abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar con un casco, se le notaba la buena voluntad, pero la historia era extraña.

-Primero, por la talentosa que es Trixie, ha estado a nivel sin siquiera poder estudiar – dijo Fairy, la señora le sonrió a la pequeña y sin preguntar le puso un pastelito en el casco – y segundo porque son nuevos en la ciudad, no tienen familias con estudiantes conocidas.

-Entiendo – dijo la señora – fue complicado para nosotros haber sido embajadores en el reino de los grifos… de todas formas, ¿Se va a demorar mucho? Para ver si le podemos entregar los papeles por partes, no quiera que mi hija se quede días sin estudiar.

-Si me facilita las hojas y la tinta, no demorará más de cinco minutos, Señora Shine, incluso puedo pagarle los materiales, pero quiero que ella pueda comenzar a estudiar desde este momento, y la escuela es… bastante burocrática, por decir lo menos, con cualquier asunto.

-No se preocupe por eso – dijo la poni – un estudiante debiera tener absolutamente todo lo necesario, ¿Papel y tinte cierto? los acompaño al estudio de mi marido – "Muchas gracias" dijo Fairy, y los tres se pusieron a caminar, la casa estaba ricamente decorada, pero con elegancia y sencillez, y por sobre todo, una intención de ser acogedora, unos pocos muebles y una alfombra gruesa, toda madera, incluido el suelo, de tonos oscuros y cálidos.

-Entonces pequeña ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó la señora a Trixie.

-Nuestra familia es nueva en la ciudad – dijo Trixie sin ser más específica.

-Ella es la hija de los errantes – dijo Fairy, Trixie lo miró sorprendida, y cuando miró a la señora ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Entiendo ahora – dijo ella – así no es muy difícil que la academia cometiera un error.

-Y reclamar solo lo haría peor – dijo Fairy entrando a una habitación a mano derecha.

-Por supuesto – dijo la señora - ¿Cómo te ha tratado todo mundo? – le preguntó la señora con una sonrisa a Trixie.

-En general bien – dijo Trixie perdiendo el nervio – algunas pocas personas han sido desagradables, pero no muchas… aunque tampoco tenemos muchas visitas…

-Si quieres puedes venir a jugar con mi hija, ella tampoco tiene demasiados amigos, hace poco que regresamos de reino grifo – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Entraron todos, los papeles estaban también en el estudio, en una mesa ordenada a la izquierda, al fondo, había un escritorio desordenadísimo, lleno de papeles y manchas de tinta.

-Mi esposo – dijo ella riendo – siempre tiene mucho material de sobra, así que no debiera ser difícil, espérenme un momento… - ella rebuscó en unos cuantos cajones y encontró un gran fajo de papeles en blanco y varios frascos de tinta – okey Fairy, aquí tiene.

-Muchas gracias – dijo el poniendo los dos fajos de papeles y la tinta en un mismo sitio, respiro hondo un par de veces y se preparó – aquí voy…

Comenzó a brillar desde el cuerno, pero segundos después sus ojos brillaban y un viento se levantó desde su posición, estaba acumulando magia, los fajos de hojas de estudio se elevaron y comenzaron a circular frente a Fairy, luego, detrás de las mismas, empezaron a circular las hojas en blanco, pegadas al papel escrito, la tinta se elevó desde los frascos y comenzó a rescribir en los papeles en blanco, esto duró unos dos minutos, hasta que todas las hojas fueron copiadas, Loreta Shine miraba a Fairy sonriendo, y Trixie no podía apartar los ojos del profesor.

-Geniaaaal – dijo en voz baja, después de eso, las hojas viejas se apilaron de nuevo en la mesa, y las hojas nuevas se quedaron levitando en el aire, separadas unas de otras.

-Esperemos hasta que se sequen – dijo Fairy resoplando, se veía algo cansado.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! – dijo Trixie con un saltito.

-Es bueno saber que un unicornio como usted le enseña a mi hija – dijo la señora Shine sonriendo, Fairy se sintió halagado, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo y se rascó la cabeza mientras reía levemente, frente a las miradas de las dos ponis.

Esta vez la condición de Trixie era muy diferente, en la semana en el hospital había recuperado fuerzas, su cuerpo era resistente, duro se podría decir, la habían estado buscando un par de horas luego de que se escapara, algunas de sus heridas se habían abierto, la lluvia torrencial había movido sus vendajes, y sus heridas se habían llenado del barro infeccioso al borde del bosque, ahora no solo era un descanso, las horas a la intemperie habían hecho que se infectaran sus heridas, y tenía un principio de neumonía.

-Señorita Twilight, voy a ser claro con usted, las bacterias y hongos que atacan a Trixie son de las peores, el bosque tiene horrores no solo donde el ojo los puede ver, le puedo asegurar de que ella va a salir de aquí, después de todo, solo estuvo unas cuantas horas en la lluvia, y creo que puede venir a visitarla mientras la tengamos sedada en los próximos días, pero luego de eso usted entrará a visitarla solo con el consentimiento de ella, y la vamos a atar con correas anti-magia – el doctor se veía ciertamente molesto, su paciente había escapado luego de una discusión con Twilight.

-…Entiendo…- dijo Twilight - ¿En serio está tan mal?

-No, como dije, va a estar bien, la anestesia no siquiera es total… de hecho, me gustaría decirle algo… - el doctor se rascó la cabeza, algo nervioso – como doctor me enseñan cosas que muchos de nosotros no usamos más que un par de veces en la vida, como amputar, casi nadie hace eso en un reino tan sano y pacífico – el doctor miró a Twilight a los ojos – también nos enseñan a conocer el estado psicológico del paciente, no es mi campo, pero algunos ponis necesitan más tiempo y paciencia de la que usted ha tenido que tener cuando ha ayudado a alguien, no sé porque está tan furiosa con el mundo, ni que le haya pasado… pero ha estado teniendo pesadillas constantemente, si usted se considera su amiga, probablemente deba ponerle atención cuando la venga a ver, además de una paciencia de acero, ahora, vaya a su casa, es tarde, necesita descansar.

Al día siguiente, fue de nuevo con sus amigas inspeccionar el carro, ninguna de ellas estaba segura del porque, pero acompañaron a Twilight de todas formas, una vez estuvieron en el claro, Twilight lanzó un hechizo que había aprendido hace poco, el carro se reconstruyó temporalmente, y frente a ellas quedaron explicados todos los miedos y odios de Trixie, Twilight parecía shockeada, "parece que en serio no tiene amigos" dijo Pinkie con el pelo caído, Fluttershy y Rainbow sabían un poco más de acoso, pero aún así era impresionante.

"Traidora", "Farsante", "Errante" eran los grafitis más suaves que cruzaban el carro de Trixie, el carro en si era bastante miserable, y tenía manchas de fruta por todos lados, Twilight ni siquiera se imaginaba como se sentiría vagar por Equestria con eso a vista de todo mundo, parecía que Trixie había aplicado varias capas de pintura, pero que en un momento no pudo seguirlo haciendo, tal vez por falta de dinero.

-Pobre Trixie – dijo Fluttershy.

-Es… esto es duro – dijo Rainbow rascándose la cabeza, si había estado así desde que se fue, la actitud de ella era predecible.

Pero Twilight estaba honestamente desconcertada, el concepto de lo que ocurría era extraño par ella, su vida había sido muy pacífica, solitaria hasta llegar a Poniville, pero pacífica, y solo había sentido violencia de seres malvados por naturaleza, de tiranos o dioses, ahora que veía lo que al parecer le habían hecho a Trixie los ponis normales de Equestria, sentía angustia, no se supone que pudiera pasar algo como eso ¿o sí?

Se fueron del lugar en silencio.

Y luego fue cuando Twilight comenzó a escuchar a Trixie en sus pesadillas.

Desde el incidente, Twilight se había sentido culpable por entrar en una discusión con Trixie, aunque eran sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte, se sentía impelida a ayudarla, y por otra su sentido común le decía que insistir era una pérdida de tiempo, y no su responsabilidad, y que no merecía que su esfuerzo y su preocupación se fueran al traste, ¡No podía ser que no pudiera de ninguna forma acercarse a Trixie, era la princesa de la amistad, por amor de Celestia!, así que cuando corría por Poniville buscando a Trixie, llorando, se sentía afectada también, estaba hecha un mar de confusiones.

Y fue ese día cuando leyendo al lado de Trixie, la escuchó sollozar.

-Por favor – fue un susurro que escapaba de sus sueños, a la vez que un ruego – por favor, no más, lo siento, lo siento mucho – las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y manchaban la almohada, Twilight miró a la enfermera.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! – preguntó alarmada.

-Ha tenido ese tipo de pesadillas desde que entró al hospital ayer por la noche, es una poni fuerte, y tampoco podemos darle más analgésicos – dijo la enfermera mirándola con pena – intente hablarle, tal vez no sirva, pero no se pierde nada intentando.

-Trixie – dijo ella poniendo un casco en su hombro y hablándole al oído – calma Trixie, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí ¿si?

-Lo siento Twilight – dijo en sueños, Twilight se sorprendió al oír su nombre, Trixie temblaba ligeramente, como una hoja al viento – perdóname.

-Te perdono, todo está bien, yo te perdono.

Trixie murmuró algo y se quedó quieta de nuevo, dejó de llorar su respiración se normalizó.

Twilight salió de hospital y se encontraba cerca de uno de sus ataques de histeria, no sabía porque se sentía tan obligada con Trixie, ni que hacer para ayudarla, además de eso, en su mente algunas piezas comenzaron a encajar, los grafitis del carro y porque Trixie a había mirado con tanto rencor, así como porque estaba tan deprimida, los habitantes de Equestria habían estado atacándola desde hace no sabía cuánto tiempo, antes cuando ella había llegado algunos se enojaban, pero la multitud solía aclamarla, "traidora" era seguramente en referencia al intento de tomar Poniville, "Twilight lo siento… lo siento mucho… no más"

En la mente aguda e intuitiva de ella comenzó a formarse la idea de que si no fuera por ella, Trixie no hubiese pasado por nada de eso, si nunca se hubiese cruzado en su camino, Trixie todavía tendría un carro y un show arrogante pero exitoso, no estaría en el hospital teniendo pesadillas y llorando en sueños luego casi haber muerto, con una carro miserable y el odio de Equestria.

Todo había empezado cuando la encontraron al borde del bosque siendo atacada por los lobos, pero desde ese momento las cosas se habían vuelto peores, ahora todo era un caos.

Pinkie, como cada día, fue a la biblioteca, desde que había empezado todo el asunto, iba para hacerla sonreír al menos una vez al día, Twilight se veía más alicaída de lo normal

-Vamos Twilight, alégrate, el doctor dijo que era buena señal que pasara los primeros dos días sin recaer, y solo hoy ya está mejor, sube ese ánimo, Trixie pronto va a estar en pie y sana - dijo la poni rosada sonriendo – ¡tienes que mantener la buena vibra, y una sonrisa en el rostro!

-¿Y que cuando salga del hospital? – dijo Twilight, sombría.

-¡Entonces va a estar lista la fiesta! Y también va a tener dos nuevas amigas, al menos, tu y yo, se lo prometí en casa de Fluttershy – dijo ella saltando como siempre – es algo nuevo para mí, la fiesta tiene que ser divertida, pero calmada y silenciosa ¡Nunca pensé que siquiera fuera a decir eso! He estado investigando – dijo emocionada.

Por un momento la idea de Trixie feliz en una fiesta con amigos hizo sonreír a Twilight, Pinkie sonrió con de satisfacción, levantando un casco en signo de victoria.

-Okey, yo vuelvo a la pastelería – dijo Pinkie, nos vemos mañana – y salió saltando.

Spike estaba leyendo una historieta, cuando bajó a hacer la cena, se encontró con Twilight mirando el escritorio sin fijarse en las letras del libro que tenía delante, pero aparte de eso, lágrimas caían de su rostro, en ese momento escuchó un golpe en la puerta, cuando fue a ver se encontró a Rarity.

-Hola Spike, vine a ver a nuestra enamorada, como todos los días – bromeó Rarity, las amigas intentaban mantenerla animada - ¿Cómo ha estado hoy?

-Es bueno que lo preguntes, y bueno que llegues ahora – dijo el dragón, Spike había crecido en el último tiempo, y había madurado emocionalmente, seguía siendo un adolecente, pero siempre era bueno escuchar una opinión suya – pasa, tenemos que hablar con ella.

La encontraron todavía mirando el escritorio, Rarity se sorprendió de verla así, pero Spike simplemente tomó dos sillas y las ubicó cerca de ella, le hizo una señal a Rarity para que se sentara y luego se sentó él.

-Twilight – llamó cruzando las brazos, la poni no respondió – ¡Twilight! – Dijo de nuevo el dragón, Twilight despertó y sacudió la cabeza, miró al dragón algo desorientada – Twilight, dime en este mismo momento que te molesta, todo lo que tengas en la cabeza, se que estás haciéndote un embrollo y convirtiendo todo en una catástrofe, escupe – dijo el dragón amable pero firmemente.

-No, no es nada Spike – dijo Twilight – estoy bien.

-Estaba dispuesto a creer eso hasta que llegaste hoy del hospital – dijo Spike – por si acaso Twilight, estás llorando.

Twilight se toco la cara y descubrió las lágrimas, se sorprendió y miró hacia Spike y Rarity frente suyo y asintió, les contó todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, lo que le había molestado el último tiempo y lo que había penado ese día viendo el carro y escuchando a Trixie, cuando terminó se hizo un corto silencio.

-Querida, simplemente no puedes sacar ese tipo de conclusiones de la nada, creer que es tu culpa lo que le ha pasado a Trixie, tiene que haber otra explicación de porque todo esto…

-No – dijo Spike, bajando de su silla y yendo a prepararse una taza de té – tiene de hecho mucho sentido, probablemente seas la causa de todo, no veo otra explicación, y si eso es verdad tuvo que haberse puesto mucho peor una vez hiciste princesa, es verdad que de repente a la gente se le olvida, porque así lo prefieres, pero a nadie en Equestria se va a olvidar de quien le hizo eso a una princesa – dijo tomando un sorbo y devolviéndose a su silla.

-Spike! – dijo Rarity, mientras Twilight se sorprendida y bajaba la mirada herida – no puedes hablarle así a Twilight.

-Pero es cierto, tiene que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que seguramente Trixie estaría bien si no se hubieran encontrado – Rarity lo miraba incrédula, y Twilight estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo – ¡pero! Eso está muy lejos de que tengas la culpa, fueron muchas las causas, Trixie decidió venir a Poniville, decidió mentir sobre el Ursa Mayor, Spins y Snails fueron a buscar al monstruo, Trixie buscó el amuleto alicornio y ¡Demonios! Tendríamos que buscar al tendedero imbécil que decidió vendérselo – dijo tomando otro sorbo – el problema aquí no es sobre las culpas, es que no entiendes que te está pasando – Rarity miraba a los dos y Twilight levantó la mirada algo más esperanzada.

-La verdad nadie entiende – dijo Rarity – no me malinterpretes, que te preocupe tanto y que seas capaz de tanto por ella solo habla bien de ti, pero… ¿Por qué estás ten metida en el asunto, porque te afecta tanto y tan profundo? Todas nos hemos estado preguntando eso.

-Tampoco es el problema – dijo Spike – no importa que tanto te hayas enamorado de Trixie - bromeó Spike, últimamente acostumbraba a bromear con la cara completamente seria.

-¡¿Enamorada…?! – dijo Twilight con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula caída, se calmó un poco cuando vio la sonrisa burlesca de los dos.

-El problema es que te consideras culpable, y te confunde estar tan preocupada, luego, no sabes que hacer, sabes que no tienes porque hacer nada, pero a la vez te sientes obligada y culpable, entonces empiezas a intentar escapar se la culpabilidad, pero como realmente te importa, sigues ahí.

Últimamente las palabras del dragón se volvían cada vez más impresionantes, en su habitación, que habían construido hace poco, se agrupaban libros de mitología y psicología.

-Ella te preocupa mucho, eso está bien, sigue ahí, no vas a estar tranquila a menos que la ayudes tanto como puedas, pero por ni un segundo ¡Ninguno! Te consideres culpable de lo que pasa, ahora tal vez incluso seas responsable, le has dado un casco cuando nadie lo ha hecho, aunque ni siquiera ella lo sepa, le haría daño si la abandonas, si ella te acepta bien, si no, bien también, si queda igual y se larga tan amargada como antes, no es tu problema, deja de pensar en porque, si quieres estar a su lado hazlo, y no importa como resulte, no te culpes ni te arrepientas, eso es lo que creo – dijo Spike tomando otro sorbo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Rarity miraba a Spike sorprendida, y Twilight sopesaba las palabras del dragón, luego Twilight se levantó y se acerco para abrazar a Spike.

-Gracias Spike, mi asistente numero uno – dijo, Spike la abrazaba con su brazo libre.

-Para eso estoy – dijo el dragón.

Luego de eso Rarity hizo a Twilight probarse unos cuantos sombreros y accesorios, eran simples y bellos, del gusto de la unicornio.

-En serio Rarity, puedo pagarte por ellos.

-Tonterías, hace tiempo que me he estado planteando diseñar algunas líneas más sobrias y simples, pero elegantes… no son mis favoritas, pero es un público al que he estado tratando muy mal – dijo la unicornio, si bien era verdad, había decidido comenzar justo cuando Twilight estaba más decaída, y la había usado de modelo justo a ella, regalándole los modelos usados y descartados, que nunca tenían algún trabajo posterior – Apple Jack dice que pases a verla cuando quieras, sabes cómo está llena de trabajo, ni ella ni yo tenemos tiempo en el horario de visitas, la temporada ha sido feroz, y Rainbow dice que mañana puede practicar, que necesita que la ayudes a estudiar la aerodinámica – Twilight sonrió, la temporada de verano era exigente para todo mundo, sus amigas hacían todo para animarla, Rainbow decía eso, pero básicamente hacía shows para ella y era perfecta para que Twilight se distrajera e investigara, aunque Rainbow… no tenía mucha intención de visitar a Trixie, la única que tenía el tiempo era Pinkie, pero desde que casi hace una fiesta en maternidad tenía la entrada restringida para cualquier paciente delicado, Trixie solo había tenido un par de visitas fuera de Twilight.

-Bien, supongo que mañana puedo pasarme por ahí - dijo sonriendo, Rarity sonrió y siguió con el sombrero que estaba retocando para combinar con el pelaje de Twilight.

-No sabía que tenias esos dotes – le dijo Rarity a Spike, el la había salido a dejar a su casa, pues se había hecho tarde, no es que Spike fuera muy grande todavía, pero un dragón siempre es fuerte, solo tiene que notarse cuantas maletas podía levantar siendo casi un bebé, y su aliento ahora imponía su cuota de respeto – siento que estuve de sobra ahí.

-Claro que no, eres su amiga, se quiere, sin ti ahí se hubiera sentido casi como una interrogación, lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que te presentaras – dijo el dragón.

-Te están convirtiendo en todo un caballero – dijo ella riendo.

-Soy amigo de las heroínas de Equestria, tengo que estar a la altura – ambos rieron.

-Bien Spike, te veo luego, cuida a Twilight – dijo Rarity.

-Hasta mañana – dijo él con una pequeña reverencia, ella solo sonrió y entró, Spike ya en ese momento no sabía que sentía por Rarity, pero no le hería de ninguna manera ser caballeroso.

Las pesadillas se hacían peores a medida que Trixie se fortalecía, o tal vez simplemente se vieran peores, pero Twilight lograba estar calmada al lado de Trixie ahora, las pesadillas de repente eran tan fuertes que tenía que tomar su casco para que se calmar, pero no podía hacer eso siempre.

-Oh, hola Twilight, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Fluttershy cuando ella apreció frente a su casa a la mañana siguiente de la conversación con Spike, lucía más fresca y animada que antes.

-Estoy bien, mira quiero pedirte un favor, ¿Puedes pedirle a tus amigos pájaros a ver si pueden cantar para Trixie? Ha estado teniendo fuertes pesadillas, y me gustaría que algún ave pudiera calmarla cuando no esté.

-Oh ¡por supuesto! ¡Es una gran idea! – dijo Fluttershy sonriendo – no he podido ir a verla, mis amigos animales están muy ocupados en esta época, aunque creo que la voy a ir a ver cuando despierte, me voy a hacer un tiempo… ¡Pero ahora puedo ayudarla! - Twilight estaba feliz ante la respuesta, no importa que Twilight se estuviera preocupando de Trixie a niveles incluso incómodos, la guardiana de la amabilidad no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo, conversaron un poco sobre el tema.

En los próximos días conversaría con Apple Jack, para ver si podía ayudarla a construir un nuevo carro, que no se preocupara del tiempo, Trixie seguramente lo necesitaría dentro de un mes, también le pidió ropa de abrigo, mantas y vestiduras resistentes a Rarity, todas aceptaron.

Así que al cuarto día de la inconsciencia de Trixie, una especie de ave perteneciente a la periferia de Equestria cantaba en la ventana de Trixie, Fluttershy tenía una docena de ellos a su cuidado, solo dos o tres estaban en su ventana cada cierto tiempo, pero la calmaban inmediatamente, incluso en sus sueño, su canto, algo rudo y tosco, pero fuerte, grave y prolongado, hacían que se relajara y pareciera tener un bello sueño.

Trixie despertó al séptimo día.

-Eso en serio fue genial – dijo Trixie saltando al lado de Fairy.

-Muchas gracias Trixie… de hecho, creo que también estuviste genial – dijo Fairy.

-¿E… en serio?

-Sip, cuando vi tu records, y durante la prueba, no pensé muy elevadamente de tu magia, pero si nunca habían practicado los ejercicios, y no tenías los papeles de estudio, significa que tu desempaño es realmente bueno, más allá de la media – dijo Fairy sonriendo, se dirigían a casa de Trixie, Fairy dijo que tenía asuntos que tratar con ellos, y tenía ya toda la confianza de Trixie.

-Entonces ¿Cree que pueda entrar? – preguntó ella mirándolo esperanzada.

-… - el largo silencio empezaba a angustiar a Trixie – va a ser difícil – dijo Fairy por fin – Witchcraft va a presentar tu avance casi nulo, eso va a ser bastante malo, pero podemos hacerlo.

-¿Podemos?

-Podemos – dijo el mirando hacia el frente.

La luz del Sol comenzaba a ocultarse bajo los edificios más altos, los padres de Trixie ya estaban preocupados, Mystic había salido a buscar a la pequeña, sus caminos no se cruzaron, y Fairy y Trixie llegaron a la casa sin verlo.

-¡Mamá! – gritó Trixie cuando entró, estaba más tranquila con la ayuda de Fairy, pero de todas formas quería un abrazo, su madre la abrazó y soltó un suspiro.

-Trixie, ¿porque llegas a esta hora?, nos preocupamos – y luego se fijo en la figura del semental en la puerta, se acerco a él con el ceño fruncido - ¿Si, desea algo?

-Muy buenas tardes, ¿Supongo que usted es la madre de Trixie? Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría hablar con usted y su padre, si fuera posible.

-Mystic salió a buscar a Trixie, se estaba demorando en llegar, debe estar cerca, si gusta puede esperar en la sala – dijo apuntando a unos sillones cerca de la entrada.

-Muchas gracias – dijo el sentándose, Trixie se apresuró a ayudar a su madre, que estaba lavando vajilla.

-Trixie ¿Quién es él? – preguntó conspicua Frelia.

-Es el profesor Fairy, de la academia – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-…Si… supongo, pero no estoy segura.

En ese momento entró Mystic, se le notaba preocupado y agitado, como si no hubiera podido evitar correr un poco en el camino.

-Cariño, no la pude encontrar en… - y vio a Trixie lavando platos y Fairy sentado cerca de la entrada - ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que lo mejor es que todos nos sentemos – dijo Fairy – yo soy Fairy Wand, profesor de la academia, y vengo a conversar un tema importante con ustedes… Es bastante malo.

Fairy les dijo todo lo que había pasado ese día, sobre los exámenes pasados y el pésimo record de Trixie, les habló del choque con Witchcraft y del viaje a casa de la familia Shine, ambos padres miraban y escuchaban sin interrumpir, pero la mirada de Frelia se tenía de tristeza a medida que la de Mystic de rabia.

-¿Por qué Witchcraft hizo eso? – preguntó inmediatamente Trixie antes de que nadie hablara.

-Creo… creo que es por ser errantes - dijo Fairy avergonzado, bajando la mirada.

-Mierda – dijo Mystic levantándose y caminando en círculos.

-Querido, no te ofusques.

-¡No! Ahora que lo veo es tan obvio, ¿como puede ser que la mejor academia de Canterlot no tenga ese nivel de exigencia? ¡Solo decidimos no darnos cuanta! Todo estaba empezando a ir tan bien…

-Puede ser, pero ofuscarse no va a ayudar en nada – dijo Frelia levantándose y poniendo un casco en su hombro.

-Voy a denunciar a ese imbécil – dijo Mystic.

-De hecho tal vez sea la peor opción – dijo Fairy.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Witchcraft es un reputado miembro de la academia, cuando se convierta en una lucha de su palabra contra la nuestra, va a quedar en duda, pero el va a poder recuperarse, en cambio su imagen y la nuestra va a quedar por el suelo, en ese caso no importa que Trixie invoque un dragón de Tártaros, no va a entrar, esta discriminación de Witchcraft no es conocida, nunca habla mal de nadie, solo se expresa sobre la tradición y las buenas costumbres… Yo empecé a sospechar con uno de sus amigos, ¿Conocen a Frictus?

-Ese tipo ha estado intentando ensuciarnos desde que llegamos a la ciudad.

-Ahora siempre anda borracho, y de repente aparece por la academia calumniando, Witchcraft lo regaña como a un niño, pero siempre lo termina ayudando, como un hermano mayor, sus juntas tampoco son muy tolerantes que digamos, pero él no se muestra tal como es, al menos, no hasta hace un par de horas, es un excelente hechicero y ha hecho mucho por la academia, no es buena idea siquiera acercársele.

-Maldición – dijo Mystic.

-¿A qué se refiere con nosotros profesor? – preguntó Frelia.

-Quiero ser el profesor particular de Trixie – dijo Fairy, lo miraron confundidos, y Trixie con una sonrisa – no le veo otra salida, Trixie tiene mucho potencial, pero viene con dos meses de retraso, también voy a pedir un cambio de tutor, por más que Witchcraft quiera a Trixie fuera, no quiere un escándalo, ya debe estar dándola por perdida, así no va a hacer problema, y el consejo tampoco, Trixie, en papel, trabaja mucho mejor conmigo.

-Ese fue un pequeño discurso bastante bonito – Journe, a pesar de su tamaño, podía ser muy silencioso, había estado escuchando desde un pasillo oscuro hasta ese momento – lo que no me parece mal, pero solo tengo un pregunta ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo? La verdadera razón, no el discurso del buen samaritano.

Fairy se había sorprendido por la aparición del gran poni cubierto de cicatrices, pero se recompuso y pensó unos segundos.

-No son pocos los ponis que creen que la mejor forma de progresar es proteger la cultura y la pureza, pero eso es absurdo, Equestria misma se fundó bajo la ruptura de las costumbres de la época, así que no importa de donde venga, si me encuentro a un potrillo a potrilla talentoso o talentosa como Trixie, espero poder ayudar a que use todo su potencial, después de todo, mi vida gira alrededor de la magia, y cualquier dotado una cutie mark de magia puede llegar a hacer algo único, eso no debiera perderse –dijo Fairy tomándose el mentón, Journe lo miraba serio, pero de a poco se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me cayó bien, yo digo que nos lo quedemos – dijo riendo Journe tomándolo por los hombros y remeciéndolo, Fairy sintió anonadado como el fuerte brazo de Journe lo movía, quedó completamente despeinado y casi cayéndose del asiento.

Mystic cerró los ojos y pensó unos segundos.

-Okey profesor, voy a aceptar su ayuda, pero vamos a pagar las clases – dijo Mystic.

-No tiene que preocuparse por e…

-No es una opción, entonces ¿Cuándo va a realizar los trámites para el cambio?

-Supongo que lo mejor va a ser que vaya de inmediato, la academia es terriblemente burocrática, mi clase es dentro de cuatro días, si queremos empezar en ese mismo momento, es mejor avisar de inmediato.

-Lo acompaño – dijo Mystic saliendo.

Ambos ponis salieron una vez se despidieron de todos.

-¡Gracias señor Fairy! – le dijo Trixie.

-De nada pequeña, ¿nos vemos mañana? Es día libre y lo mejor es comenzar lo más pronto posible – Trixie miró a su padre, el le hizo una señal que significaba que esperara.

-Tal vez.

-Okey Trixie, ahora aparece un reto – dijo Journe una vez se habían ido – demuéstrales a esos ponis blandengues de lo que un errante es capaz.

-Si tío Journe – dijo ella con una leve risa, se notaba que estaba triste de todas formas, aunque hubiese aprendido a aguantarlo bien.

Frelia se acercó y la abrazó, Trixie oculto la cabeza en su hombro.

Mystic llegó tarde, casi a medianoche, había estado conversando con Fairy en un café, al parecer el hombre le había convencido, porque desde el día siguiente, bajo la mirada de Frelia, Trixie comenzó sus clases particulares con Fairy.


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

Trixie estaba atada a un poste, Trixie, una niña pequeña de apenas unos siete años estaba atada al lugar donde una dejaría un carruaje, en la casa no había nadie que la cuidara, y la casa misma estaba abandonada y derruida.

El cielo tenía un desagradable color rojo y negro, los ruidos de pisadas y murmullos llenaban el lugar, y nadie se dignaba a mirarla, por más que llamara.

Pero de vez en cuando cerca de ella aparecían unos ponis sin rostro, se detenían cerca del cuadrado de concreto en el que estaba atada, en esos momentos Trixie se encogía e intentaba ocultarse, y comenzaba una lluvia de fruta podrida sobre ella.

La mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a cubrirse la cara y el cuerno, sabía que de nada servían las palabras, pero cuando no lo aguantaba comenzaba a gritarles, a pedirles que se detuvieran, a pedir perdón, si es que había tenido la culpa de algo, pero nunca servía de nada, luego de eso intentaba limpiarse la fruta y las lágrimas.

Otras veces llegaban a la casa y comenzaban a pintarrajearla, escribían cosas malas sobre ella y sobre los errantes, y no importa cuánto les pidiera que pararan, seguían escribiendo.

En otras ocasiones, el Menor Ursa se paseaba por la ciudad, los ponis se ocultaban en sus casas, y ella quedaba sola atada a la estaca, temblando y llorando, esperando que el monstruo no la encontrara, a veces pasaba por encima de ella y a veces veía su cara pasar al frente, y temblaba creyendo que se la iba a comer, aunque nunca logró encontrarla.

A veces veía cuatro ponis más definidos, una poni con una capa estrellada, un poni con una sombrero estrellado, un gran poni lleno de cicatrices y uno con una varita de madera nudosa como cutie mark, sabía sus nombres, pero por más que gritara y les pidiera ayuda, pronto se perdían entre la multitud.

Y también estaba la poni color lavanda, que se sentaba y la miraba en un banco al frente de la casa, por lo que sabía, los ponis hacían todo eso en nombre de esa princesa, pero a la princesa no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que le hicieran o no le hicieran a ella, había tenido esa pesadilla varias veces, ero en algún momento cambió.

Los ponis estaban atacándola con frutas de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se cubrió, pidiéndoles que pararan, los ataques cesaron de golpe, cuando abrió los ojos lo poni estaba delante suyo.

-¿Trixie? Calma Trixie, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí ¿si?

-Twilight perdón, perdóname - le dijo, solo quería que los ataques parasen.

-Tranquila Trixie, yo te perdono.

La princesa no habló más, pero la limpió con agua, dejándola más limpia de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y luego se fue, junto con todos los demás ponis.

Las pesadillas se volvieron más irregulares, seguían atacándola de vez en cuando, pero cada cierto tiempo Twilight aparecía para consolarla, cuando aparecía el cielo se volvía más azulado, y sonidos más apacibles aparecían en la ciudad, cuando Twilight no estaba, de a poco el ambiente se hacía más agresivo.

Y fue cuando comenzó a escuchar el canto de los torcos, esa ave que no debiera encontrarse en la ciudad, cuando escuchaba su canto, sabía que podía estar segura, que nadie le iba a hacer nada.

Sus pesadillas se fueron haciendo cada vez más apacibles, después de siete días, Trixie despertó, miró al techo del hospital y los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente, a medida que las pesadillas comenzaban a desvanecerse, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada, y cuando intentó usar magia se dio cuenta de que eran correas mágicas, incluso tenía el cuerno cubierto, el cuarto estaba solo, eran algo así como las once de la mañana.

Una luz blanca entraba por la ventana, y Trixie se vio abrumada por lo que había estado pasando, la primera hora que estuvo despierta mirando al techo, se dio cuenta de la tonta que había sido, de lo ridículo que había sido escapar del hospital en las condiciones en las que estaba.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, podía soportar y bloquear todos los malos sentimientos y las penas dentro suyo, pero cuando despertó esta vez, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo cálido en el pecho, no sabía porque se sentía así, pero no pudo evitar llorar, y se dio cuenta de que había sido lo último, estaba harta, está completamente harta de todo lo que había tenido que soportar en los últimos tiempos, no quería más, un segundo más de eso, era hora de agachar la cabeza, de abandonar la dignidad, ya que más daba, no necesitaba ninguna otra fruta podrida volando por su cabeza.

Cuando Twilight llegó a la hora de visitas le advirtieron que tenía que mantenerse tranquila, Trixie estaba despierta pero atada por seguridad, le habían preguntado si podía visitarla la princesa, y había dicho que si, que Twilight podía entrar, que no iba a hacer ningún problema, se había disculpado con las enfermeras y con el doctor, las noticias alegraron a Twilight.

Entró a la habitación, Trixie estaba ahí, pero se le notaba deprimida, sus orejas estaban caídas y pegadas al cráneo, su melena lacia, y sus ojos inexpresivos.

-Trixie, hola – dijo Twilight suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-…Hola Sparkle – dijo luego de un corto silencio y sin mirarla.

-¿Como estas?

-No puedo quejarme…

Twilight se sentó.

-… Sé que la vez anterior las cosas no salieron bien – Trixie apretó las sábanas y su rostro mostró un poco de molestia – lo siento mucho por eso, al fin y al cabo eras tú la que estaba en cama, encerrada, yo tendría que haber sido la más tolerante, pero quiero saber, necesito saber si tienes una respuesta, yo todavía quiero ayudarte – Trixie se mantuvo en silencio.

-Todavía no lo gro entender porque te preocupas tanto por mi Sparkle – dijo Trixie.

-Honestamente, yo tampoco – dijo Twilight, Trixie la miró con una ceja levantada – y eso me tenía confundida, pero me di cuenta de que eso no importa, el punto es que me preocupa, además… además de eso no puedo dejara una hechicera como tu abandonada así como así, cuando te imagino quiero verte en la cúspide de tus habilidades, las dos somos unicornios ¿Recuerdas?

-Serias una buena profesora – dijo Trixie, era hora de tomar la decisión, abandonar su orgullo o seguir con su vida como era hasta ahora, hace una semana no hubiese dudado, pero ahora mismo no sabía porque, respondió – está bien Sparkle, puedes ayudarme como quieras, aunque te advierto, una vez pueda ir por mi cuenta, te voy a pagar absolutamente todo lo que te deba y me voy a marchar sin mirar atrás.

-Solo si así lo prefieres – dijo sacando un libro del bolso, en ese momento el canto de los torcos comenzó de nuevo, los recuerdos de las pesadillas despertaron en Trixie, cierta sensación de terror, pero también las imágenes de Twilight consolándola.

-Esos pájaros, no se supone que vivan aquí – dijo Trixie escuchando el canto casi olvidado, de cuando vivía en una carpa con sus padres.

-¡Si! Viven en la periferia, Fluttershy me ayudó con eso, tiene unos cuantos de esos, y los envía a cantar a tu ventana, descubrimos que cuando cantaban tus pesadillas se calmaban – dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes de mis pesadillas?

-Hablabas despierta – dijo Twilight, Trixie se dio vuelta a mirarla, se hubiera sentido mal si no fuera por la sonrisa bondadosa y la simple lágrima en el rostro de Twilight, se limpió – cuando lo vi por primera vez me preocupé muchísimo, parecía ser muy feo, no era demasiado difícil calmarte, afortunadamente, pero no podía estar aquí siempre, así que le pedí ayuda a Fluttershy.

Trixie no dijo nada, desde hace horas ya estaba derrotada, aceptó la amabilidad como llegaba.

-Fluttershy tiene un poco de tiempo hoy, va a venir a visitarte.

-¿Fluttershy?

-Mi amiga, amarilla, pelo rosa y largo, y es, además, la que te salvó una vez te rescatamos de los lobos, si no fuera por ella no sé si estarías vivía – Twilight se tapó la boca con un caso - Lo siento, no debería traer eso a colación de nuevo.

-Si no fuera por ella estaría muerta – dijo Trixie.

-…Es lo más probable – dijo Twilight.

-Las cosas como son, supongo.

Se hizo un largo silencio en la habitación, esta vez no existía ninguna tensión, Twilight se sentó a leer muy cerca de Trixie, y esta no hizo nada para detenerla.

Fluttershy entró casi una hora más tarde, no quedaba más que media hora de visitas, Trixie y Twilight habían intercambiado nada más unas cuantas palabras, Trixie se enteró de lo que Twilight le había pedido a sus amigas, Twilight le acercó agua y le acomodó la almohada y poco más, ya que Trixie no se podía mover, la enfermera había entrado y le había dicho que si se portaba bien podían ponerle un collar en ver de tenerla atada.

-¡Twilight, Trixie, hola! – dijo alegremente la poni una vez entró a la habitación – es bueno verte despierta.

Trixie giró la cabeza y vio a Fluttershy, era una de las que menos había visto, pero ella se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo acercándosele y acomodando la almohada, Trixie intentó decirle que estaba bien, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que de hecho en ese momento estaba más cómoda – nos tenías preocupada, cuando te vi salir del bosque casi me da un ataque, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte recuperada.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso – dijo Trixie un poco incómoda.

-Oh, no es molestia, además, Twilight estaba preocupada por ti, y si ella quiere ayudarte, yo quiero hacerlo, ¿Quieres una vaso de agua? ¿Qué arregle las sábanas? ¿Les enseño alguna melodía especial a mis pájaros? Lo que sea, tu solo pregunta – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cuando se trataba de ser amable Fluttershy perdía bastante timidez.

-No, estoy bien, gracias – dijo Trixie algo confundida mirando a Twilight.

-No puedes culpar a la guardiana de la amabilidad por esto – dijo Twilight riendo – Fluttershy va a ser amable contigo no importa que, a menos que tenga que regañarte, es muy maternal en ese sentido.

-Supongo que soy la mamá de Angel Bunny.

-No, no en ese caso Fluttershy, en ese caso tu serias la hija de Angel.

-Oh, okey.

Las amigas siguieron conversando un rato, Fluttershy se hacía cargo de lo que Trixie necesitara sin que ella dijera nada, era un ambiente cálido y apacible.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, he descuidado demasiado mi trabajo en la biblioteca, tengo que ayudar a Spike, ha estado haciendo mucho por si solo – dijo Twilight diez minutos antes de que acabara la hora de visita – y ya estoy llegando tarde, tendría que haberme ido hace veinte minutos, bueno, ¿Nos vemos mañana Trixie?

-Como quieras.

-Okey, hasta mañana, hasta luego Fluttershy.

-Hasta luego Twilight.

La habitación quedó en silencio unos momentos, Fluttershy miro a Trixie más seria.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – le dijo casi como si regañara a un niño.

-¿Hacer qué?

-No vuelvas a escapar, Twilight casi se vuelve loca, tienes que ser más responsable contigo misma, y con quien se preocupa por ti – dijo Fluttershy con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero yo no pedí todo esto!

-Eso es lo que menos importa, eso no va a quitar el dolor que le causas a los demás Trixie – dijo Fluttershy, luego su expresión se suavizó – además, aquí no tienes que tener miedo, este pueblo es el más amigable de todo Equestria, aquí nadie te van a hacer nada, Twilight no te va a hacer daño, y no va a dejar que nadie lo haga.

-¿Porque dices eso de repente?

-Porque vimos tu carro, y los diagnósticos del médico, y yo también alcancé a ver una de tus pesadillas – dijo Fluttershy – eso se acabó, incluso puede ayudarte que la gente sepa que eres amiga de la princesa… de todas formas, pídeme cualquier cosa que quieras – dijo saliendo – no importa porque, Twilight está preocupada, así que estás bajo la custodia de las guardianas de la armonía.

Trixie estaba algo levantada, cayó a la cama pesadamente, tenía un embrollo en la cabeza, pero se sentía bien, y era algo que la aterraba, ese sentimiento dulce y cálido en el pecho le asustaba más de lo que pudiese reconocer, se pasó el resto del día fantaseando y pensando sobre donde iría cuando saliese del hospital, las fantasías de pesadilla no le afectaban, eran algo común, pero se sorprendía cuando imaginaba un futuro bello delante, en especial un fantasía específica, cuando la tuvo sacudió su cabeza y se regaño mentalmente "¿Qué me está pasando?" , claro que no pudo sentirse demasiado agobiada, el canto grueso de los torvos la calmaba, fue una rosa hasta que llegó la enfermera, lo único desagradable que hizo ese día.

-Me porté bien, pero me pone el collar y me ayudan a ir al baño, si no grito y me muerdo la lengua – la enfermera lo hizo, era inútil discutir sobre ese punto, de nuevo llegó cansada y adolorida de vuelta a su cama, pero esta vez solo se arropó y durmió con calma, soñó con una tarde nublada y opaca, con Twilight leyendo al lado suyo sin ponerle atención, y la multitud sin rostro vagando, pero en el sueño, cuando se recostó y miró las nubes de lluvia logró sentirse en paz.

Cinco meses después de la primera clase de Fairy, Trixie estaba logrando ponerse al nivel de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, pero no era suficiente, por los dos meses, tenía que ir más allá.

En ese momento estaba levitando una roca, era el doble de pesada que la de prácticas, la mitad que la real, ya había estado en el aire unos veinte minutos, y Trixie sentía que se le escapaba.

-De nuevo Trixie, cuando te estás agotando quemas la magia muy rápido, sigue aplicándole el mismo nivel de poder, aún cuando estés cansada, va a seguir flotando – Trixie siguió su consejo, estaban en el patio de la familia, Frelia ya no consideraba obligatorio estar ahí, así que estaba escribiendo en la sala para una nueva presentación, Mystic discutía con unos productores e iba a llegar con mercadería, y Journe meditaba un poco más allá, la roca se mantuvo unos minutos más antes de caer pesadamente.

-Bien, pero recuerda guardar lo último para bajar la roca, tirarla te puede quitar unos cuantos puntos – dijo levitando una botella de agua, Trixie estaba casi sin aliento y parecía que hubiera estado corriendo, tomó la botella con los cascos y se la llevó a la boca, tomando tan rápido como pudiera.

-¿Como estuvo eso? – preguntó Trixie.

-Bastante bien, en especial pensando que no es tu fuerte.

-¿Pero no hay un estudiante que practica con la roca real?

-Si, pero es lo único que hace por encima del nivel, aunque es impresionante de todas formas, seguramente va a entrar para luego ir a la academia militar, la guardia no rechazaría un quien a los siete pueda levantar esa piedra quince minutos… aunque no le digas a nadie, se supone que no te puedo hablar de los demás estudiantes. Tienes dos meses para aumentar esos números, tienes que ponerle empeño.

-¿Dos, no tres?

-Corta un poco por aquí, un poco por allá y quedar nueve meses, de los que han pasado siete.

-Okey… ¿profesor puedo hacerle una pregunta? Pero no se enoje.

-Claro pequeña, pregunta – el sol se ocultaba mientras hablaban.

-¿Por qué Fairy Wand?

-¿Eso? Pudiste preguntar en cualquier momento… Trixie, ¿Sabes cual es una de las mayores diferencias entre los errantes y los demás habitantes de Equestria?

-No – dijo algo incómoda.

-Los nombres, Mystic y Journe son nombres simbólicos, pero no son reducidos, y Frelia y Trixie son bellos, pero no son simbólicos, tu le das a tu vida un significado, pero para los demás pareciera que los padres escriben el destino con el nombre que le ponen al hijo, incluso cuando el hijo no ama lo mismo que sus padres, el nombre lo sigue, para mí fue genial, mis padres estaban obsesionados con las hadas, y yo también, la magia que viste cuando recién nos conocimos, viene de la intención de conocer lo oculto, siempre he querido ver un hada, y Wand, aunque fue algo estético, también toma parte, quiero que las hadas saquen su poder de varas, o encantamientos y pociones, no de un cuerno, creo que sacaría toda la ilusión que les tengo – Fairy miraba hacia el cielo soñador.

-Pero señor Fairy, las hadas no existen.

-Jajajajaja – Fairy había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y luego había soltado una carcajada - esta historia me la has respondido de muchas formas, pero eres la primera tan directa – dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

-Pero es que mi tío ha viajado por tooooodos lados – dijo separando los cascos – y nunca ha visto una.

-Esa es la belleza, el mito dice que las hadas eligen a quien las ve, hay algunos magos en la historia que hablan de ellas… muchos son considerados locos y extravagantes, pero queda la esperanza.

-Entonces ¿Está esperando a que lo escojan?

-Algo así… aunque nunca van a elegir a un poni de esta ciudad, ellos viven en lo rural, eligen a quienes están conectados con la naturaleza, esos sabios, podían pedir prestada la energía de la tierra y usarla a través de sus cuernos.

-¿Entonces porque sigue aquí?

-Esa es una pregunta difícil Trixie, bastante difícil… supongo que tengo una vida muy cómoda aquí en Canterlot.

-No sé nada de hadas, pero si hay, creo que deben estar muy muy lejos…

-Pienso lo mismo… - ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Y cómo van las imágenes? ¿Puedes hacer un buen cuadro?

-La verdad profesor… no he estado practicando los cuadros que me dijo – dijo Trixie bajando los ojos.

-¿Cómo? Pero Trixie… la evaluación personal es muy importante, quedamos en que un buen cuadro puede ser lo más acertado…

-¡Lo sé! … lo que pasa es que he estado practicando un hechizo propio, y creo que ya lo tengo más o menos dominado.

-¿Un hechizo propio? ¿Un original? – preguntó sorprendido con el ceño fruncido.

-No, original no pero… espere, no sé cómo explicarlo, así que se lo voy a mostrar – dijo corriendo a la casa, salió de inmediato con una caja – sin la caja no puedo hacerlo bien, creía que no iba a poder hacerlo, pero entonces mi mamá me dio la idea y resulto – dijo sonriendo, dejó la caja en el suelo y la abrió, no había nada dentro – un segundo – cerró los ojos frente a la mirada de Fairy, comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, se sentó y cruzó las piernas, su cuerno comenzó a brillar, y a brillar más fuerte, no con un aura más grande, su cuerno parecía quemar con un color blanco, y luego, pequeños seres empezaron a entrar en la caja.

O mejor dicho, aparecieron desde las esquinas, pronto se generó un escenario, y una pequeña multitud de ponis al frente, Fairy, con los ojos abiertos, reconoció a Mystic en el escenario, con Frelia a su lado.

-¿Un holograma…? – Fairy miró a Trixie sorprendido, cuando ella abrió los ojos brillaban un poco, no era magia muy poderosa, pero era difícil y específica, el espectáculo dentro de la caja se desarrollaba, los personajes eran muñecos caricaturescos, sus movimientos no eran demasiado flexibles, algo toscos y rígidos, igual que las figuras, pero un holograma era un holograma, la imagen de su padre, con los ojos como dos puntos negros, y de su madre, se movían, se disparaban pequeñas bolas de fuego y luz, y Fairy, sorprendiéndose más, notó los efectos de sonido que venían de la caja.

Antes de maravillarse más por el holograma, hecho a tan temprana edad, el hechizo de deshizo de la nada.

-¡Ouch, ouch, ouch! – Trixie se frotaba la cabeza – duele.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, pero ya estaba cansada, solo funciona bien cuando lo hago en un día de descanso.

-¡Pero Trixie, esto es genial!

-¿Lo es?

-¡Por supuesto, un holograma es exactamente el tipo de cosa que buscan en el examen personal! ¿Has visto otro potrillo que haga eso?

-No aquí, pero mis papas pueden, y muchos errantes también – Fairy quedó helado frente a eso, ¿Era algo común entre los errantes ese tipo de magia? Deben aprenderla de otra forma.

-Bueno, aquí en Canterlot es algo raro, ¡Esto te da buenas chances en la academia! – dijo Fairy.

-¿En serio? – dijo Trixie sonriendo emocionada.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué mentiría? – Dijo Fairy – tenemos que practicar ese hechizo, por hoy la clase se acabó, ¿entramos?

-Si – dijo saltando hacia la casa, una vez entró se escuchó su grito - ¡Mamá, el profesor Fairy dijo que el hechizo es bueno, que me da chances para la academia!

-Eso es genial mi niña, ¿Ves lo que te dije? Ahora ve a darte un baño, siempre terminas sudada luego de las prácticas.

-¡Okey! – Dijo, espero hasta que Fairy entrara - ¡Adiós señor Fairy! – Le dijo dándole un abrazo - ¡Hasta pasado mañana! – y correo a la escalera.

Fairy se sorprendió un poco, quedándose quieto, pero luego sonrió, hace mucho que no le daban un abrazo tan efusivo.

-Oye Fairy – escuchó una voz a su lado, Journe era tan silencioso como siempre.

-¿Si Journe?

-Gracias – dijo el gran semental bajando la cabeza – tienes que saber que has hecho mucho por esa niña, y que te considera un buen amigo.

-Hice lo que era correcto.

-Y tienes mi gratitud, claro que si le haces algo te muelo, pero no te lo tomes personal, molería a cualquiera que la haga algo – dijo sonriendo – solo te lo digo porque ya comenzaste a significar algo para ella, Frictus siempre habla mierda, pero no lo golpeo porque es simplemente patético, si tú fueras a hacer algo la devastaría, así que a ti te lo digo… Solo para aclararlo, estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti.

-Okey, voy a recordarlo – dijo Fairy riendo nerviosamente, ambos entraron a la cocina.

-Entonces, ¿Es tan bueno como Trixie dijo? – preguntó Frelia cuando vio a Fairy.

-No creo que podamos llevar su holograma a un gran nivel en poco tiempo, pero es una magia rara, ¡Demonios, jamás había visto eso en una niña de nueve años! Definitivamente creo que es grande, ¡esto puede por fin hacer un puente para cruzar esos dos meses!

-Esos dos meses y el hecho de que somos errantes – dijo poniendo un par de zanahorias en el estofado, que había comenzado a preparar mientras estaban fuera.

-No creo que…

-No se preocupe Fairy, yo entiendo, necesitaban una muy buena razón para dejar a Trixie entrar a la academia, ella está tomando el examen porque vive aquí y pasó el examen básico, pero no creo que nadie, ni siquiera usted pensase que dejarla entrar era una buen idea.

-Señora Frelia, yo…

-Para ponerlo simple, yo desconfiaría de unos ponis de Canterlot haciendo un espectáculo y relatando las leyendas de los errantes, es solo natural, el hecho es que son pocos quienes nos tienen odio, y muchos quienes no saben que pensar, pero esos pocos que odian pueden usar toda esa inseguridad para lo que quieran, si no fuera por eso, con la habilidad que tiene, mi esposo debería estar actuando en los mejores escenarios de Equestria, y tal vez el extranjero – dejó de revolver y lo miró de frente, amable pero firme – así que no medias verdades ni palabras amables, ¿Puede entrar Trixie con el holograma?

Fairy se sentó sorprendido.

-No lo sé – dijo al fin mirando a otro lado – he venido pensando en esto, con su talento, debiera entrar, por poco, aun considerando esos dos meses, pero… existe cierto lavado de cascos en la nobleza y los ponis importantes, nunca ha sido lo suficiente como para afectar la selección, algún profesor le da un par de puntos más a un estudiante, pero entre un noble amigo y un noble conocido… Estoy seguro, no hacen gran diferencia, pero no sé cómo se comporten con un errante, no sé si se atrevan a quitarle muchos más puntos por ser ella, Trixie es muy buena, pueden incluso verla como amenaza, hasta hoy no estaba seguro de si tenía posibilidades, pero el holograma es la chance final, esto realmente le da posibilidades, como le he dicho, nunca había visto eso a tan corta edad.

-… Entiendo – dijo ella volviendo a revolver – y usted es quien ha puesto la cara por mi hija frente a toda la academia ¿Cierto?

-No es gran cosa, muchos colegas no entienden, pero no me ha dado grandes problemas.

-Pero pudo – dijo – muchas gracias Fairy, tiene que saber que lo consideramos un amigo de la familia.

-Uno al que le pagan – dijo sin pensarlo, luego se tapó la boca.

-Si, no era amigo cuando vino por primera vez, e incluso, le hubiésemos pagado igual, tal vez hubiésemos aceptado un descuento, pero a dos meses… ya no importa, y ya ganamos más.

-Siempre pueden usar las monedas – dijo Journe que estaba tomando jugo en la mesa, leyendo un extraño pergamino.

-Ese es tu dinero Journe – dijo Frelia.

-Entonces pagar la estadía.

-No.

-¿Una estadía con descuento?

-Tampoco.

-Voy a tener que seguir agasajándolos entonces – dijo, muchos de los muebles más lujosos y salidas y comidas las había pagado el.

-Voy a pedirle a Mystic que le ayude, hace un tiempo no pasan tiempo de calidad, va a ser genial que trabajen juntos.

-¿Mystic puede hacerlo también? – preguntó Fairy.

-Desde los diez años, así que Trixie le saca ventaja, de todas formas Mystic es uno de los mejores entre los errantes, así que ella tal vez sea de las mejores en décadas.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué nunca lo ha hecho en un espectáculo? Conozco todas las preferencias y problemas, pero un holograma es un hechizo respetado en todas partes.

-Porque necesita un alma calma y un espíritu callado para hacerlo, si no, los miedos van a aparecer en el holograma, cuando él lo intenta siempre aparece una Trixie triste y sola, ese es su miedo, por eso se que va a adorar la idea de ayearla.

-… La magia de los errantes funciona distinto, realmente dijo Fairy rascándose la barbilla.

-El aprendizaje es diferente, la magia es una sola, lo que sucede es que cuando en los campamentos de errantes haces el hechizo, HACES EL HECHIZO, acercas, alejas, transparentas, relatas batallas y amores, e intentas que se vea como si pasara frente tuyo, la sangre es difícil, se requiere tanto talento y un ánimo tan específico, que es casi una bendición, cuando Mystic lo hizo por primera vez, hizo un holograma doble, como si fueran dos cámaras desde un lugar distinto ¿Recuerdas Journe?

-Los ancianos se volvieron locos – dijo Journe desde la mesa - y tú también, te recuerdo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas.

-Esa noche se me declaró, supongo que toda esa autoestima le ayudó – rió Frelia.

-Me hubiera gustado ver algo así – dijo Fairy, estaba sorprendido, el nivel al que se referían era solo cercano a los que decían de las princesas y Star Wirld, aunque claro, ningún errante podía mover el Sol.

-Fue bello – dijo Journe – y recuerda que estas aquí escuchando todo porque te tenemos confianza, no lo arruines muchacho.

-¡Journe! ¿Que dices? – Dijo Frelia quitándole importancia con un casco, mientras se alejaba de la cacerola - Ten cuidado, eres una criatura realmente aterradora, ¿Sabías?

-¿Yo? – Journe se acercó a Fairy completamente serio, Fairy como siempre se preguntó donde se habría ganado esas cicatrices – dime ¿soy aterrador? – el intento de sonrisa de Journe solo arqueó la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojos derecho.

-Si, definitivamente.

Frelia y Fairy reían mientras Journe se sentaba malhumorado en la mesa, en ese momento entró Mystic sonriendo, llevaba un montón de cosas en una bolsa.

-¡Hola Fairy! ¿Sigues aquí? No esperaba verte hoy – dijo dejando las cosas en la mesa.

-Estábamos conversando – dijo Frelia – entonces ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con los productores?

-¡Bien! Realmente bien, ya están aceptando que uso los hechizos que de hecho merecen el nombre – dijo entornando la vista - y algunos cuentos errantes también.

-Me alegro por ti querido – dijo ella dándole un beso – ahora ve y lávate las manos, tú y Trixie se ocupan de la ensalada, y tu pones la mesa Journe, ¿Vas a comer aquí Fairy?

-¿Yo? Bueno, si no es molestia…

-Los errantes comparten siempre la mesa y el techo con sus amigos – dijo Frelia.

-Muy amable de su parte, está bien, me quedo a cenar.

-Solo siéntate y espera, va a estar listo en un momento, yo voy a tomarme un descanso – dijo, se sentaron en un mismo sillón.

-¿Profesor? – Trixie bajaba se la escalera en ese momento, esperaba que Fairy ya se hubiera ido.

-Fairy se queda a cenar – dijo Frelia, Trixie sonrió y corrió a saludar a su padre, y comenzó a preparar la ensalada con él.

-Se ha vuelto una niña con confianza, antes era tímida y asustadiza.

-Tiene que serlo, es una unicornio talentosa, y tiene una familia casi perfecta.

-Me gustaría verlo así, la verdad, ambos luchan por soportar los insultos y las habladurías, pero mientras Mystic quiere vivir su vida lo más cercana posible a la de un errante, Trixie solo quiere ser parte de la sociedad de Canterlot, ahora mismo pueden trabajar juntos, pero me asusta que en algún momento eso explote.

-…Supongo que desde mi perspectiva es difícil verlo – dijo Fairy.

-Tal vez solo sea la paranoia de madre, pero así veo las cosas.

-Una cosa no he entendido desde que me di cuenta de que no aspiraban a ser grandes figuras de Canterlot… ¿Por qué vinieron aquí en primer lugar, no hubiera sido más fácil vivir como errantes?

Frelia miró a Fairy un largo rato, muy largo, pensando en un sinfín de cosas.

-Solo déjelo en que es para proteger la vida de nuestra hija, necesitamos ser habitantes de Canterlot, al menos hasta hace dos años… claro que cuando cumplió siete ya no quería irse de esta ciudad, Mystic vino aquí pensando en irse en algún momento… pero ha tenido que acostumbrarse a la idea de que tal vez nunca nos vayamos – en ese momento Trixie tomaba una pequeña pastilla de un pastillero y se la metía en la boca, tenía que tomarse una a diario, lo decían sus padres así que nunca lo evitó.

-Creo que entiendo, de todas formas no voy a preguntar más.

-Gracias.

-¡Está listo! – dijo Journe que estaba terminando de poner la mesa, todos se sentaron, y Mystic comenzó a servir el estofado.

-Entonces Fairy, no hemos conversado mucho desde la última vez, ¿Tiene ahora una respuesta? ¿Algún sueño u objetivo a largo plazo? – sobra decir que era una pregunta algo brusca en Canterlot, pero no entre los errantes.

-El profesor dijo que quiere encontrar a las hadas – dijo sonriendo Trixie antes de que Fairy dijera algo, el semental se sonrojó de inmediato - ¿Sabes algo de eso tío Journe?

-Nunca he visto una, pero he oído sobre ellas.

-¿En serio? – dijo Fairy antes de poder frenarse, pero cuando miró no había una sola mirada burlesca.

-Unas cebras me dijeron que podías encontrarlas en algunos oasis del gran desierto, pero lo que sucede es que nadie ha vuelto, pocos se han referido a los oasis, y por lo que parece cambian de lugar siempre, está bañada de cadáveres de ponis soñadores – dijo Journe mirando a Fairy fijamente – dicen que una vez llegas al otro lado, donde las hadas, nunca más vas a querer volver… nunca me he planteado cruzar el desierto, pero pensaba llegar a él la próxima vez, yo te puedo llevar, ¿Qué me dices, vienes conmigo cuando vaya en una aventura?

-Deja eso Journe, nadie quiere ir contigo – dijo Mystic.

-De hecho se supone que uno tiene que estar preparado para ser elegido… nunca voy a estarlo aquí, hasta hace poco era un pensamiento aislado, pero… creo que me arrepentiría de morir sin tomar la chance, incluso si no existen… quiero llegar a un momento en que pueda decir que puedo ser elegido, el mito es tan bello y puro, incluso sin nunca ver una, es un camino digno intentarlo, creo que me haría ser mejor poni.

-¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta! Cuando me vaya siéntete libre de acompañarme, el mundo ahí fuera es muy grande – dijo Journe alegre, su vozarrón llenando el comedor – podemos encontrar todo tipo de magias y criaturas, incluso podemos pasar por un poblado de cebras, te lo digo, son un pueblo apasionado, jajaja – dijo palmoteándole la espalda, la cara de Fairy casi llega al plato.

-¡Cuidado Journe, vas a quebrar a tu recién adquirido compañero de viajes! – dijo Frelia riendo con los demás, "ups, lo siento" dijo Journe.

-Está bien- dijo Fairy, mirando el plato pensativo, era verdad, solo cuando había comenzado a juntarse con los Lulamoon y escuchar las historias de Journe, la idea de irse había tomado forma, estando en Canterlot era difícil pensar en irse, ningún poni iba a llegar diciendo "Vamos Fairy, vámonos de Equestria, no en un viaje de investigación, no de vacaciones o por visitas, ¡Vamos a descubrir el resto de la Tierra!" no, claro que no, para la mayoría esa ciudad era la cúspide del mundo, pero ahora tenía un guía experimentado, y un poni que le agradaba mucho, le ofrecía irse a descubrir, a ver cosas que nunca había visto, su cutie mark le decía, le llamaba "He estado aquí demasiado tiempo" pensó el joven semental.

La charla continuó mientras comían, Fairy se imaginaba que podría haber fuera, también estaba algo intrigado por el comentario sobre el "apasionado pueblo" de las cebras, el joven Fairy, huérfano, era realmente inexperimentado con esas cosas.

-Así que Trixie ¿Cómo van las clases? – dijo Mystic en un momento.

-¡Muy bien papa!

-De hecho, creo que Trixie tiene algo que mostrarte cariño – dijo Frelia – si todos terminaron ya, vamos a la sala de estar, Trixie, tu trae tu caja.

-¡Si! ¡Voy a mostrarle a papa mi gran hechizo! – dijo corriendo hacia arriba, los demás se sentaron en dos sillones, Trixie bajó al poco rato con la caja y la dejó en medio.

-Okey, aquí voy – dijo ella, de nuevo respiró profundo y su cuerno brilló casi blanco, en la caja comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes que Fairy ya había visto, un poco más débiles por el cansancio, pero el holograma estaba ahí, el rostro de Mystic se fue llenando con una gran sonrisa, en su rostro se notaba el orgullo, luego de un minuto el hechizo se rompió de golpe.

-Auch – dijo Trixie – me duele la cabeza y me cansa, pero en un día de descanso estoy segura que puedo mantenerlo más y hacerlo mejor – dijo mirando a su padre.

-Eso fue asombroso dulzura – dijo Mystic - ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¡Si! Estaba pensando en pedírtelo – dijo ella saltando a sus piernas.

-Por supuesto – dijo el abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza, Trixie rio.

-Bien, ¿Pero qué tal si ahora tenemos una noche a las afueras? – Dijo Mystic – me siento con el ánimo de mirar a la Luna.

Cuando todos asintieron y empezaron a tomar unas botellas y golosinas para salir, Fairy sintió que era hora de irse, el Sol hace tiempo se había ocultado.

-Tu también Fairy, si quieres irte con Journe tienes que aprender a pasar las noches bajo las estrellas.

-…Bien entonces.

-Perfecto.

Era extraño salir a esa hora, pero para ellos parecía completamente normal, Trixie se veía entusiasmada caminando entre las piernas de los demás, Fairy iba detrás, los guardias se sorprendieron un poco, pero pronto llegaron a una planicie algo lejos de la ciudad, y se detuvieron bajo la luz de la Luna.

Mystic y Frelia se sentaron, Trixie casi comía y corría al mismo tiempo, Journe solo se echó a mirar la Luna "Es una lástima que nos hayamos demorado tanto en intentar volver" le dijo a Fairy "si hubiésemos llegado antes, Luna no hubiese tenido que envidiar la atención de su hermana" Fairy dejó pasar la ruda forma de hablar de las princesas, pero se sintió algo fuera de lugar.

El viento frío golpeaba su cuerpo, la luz blanca llenaba todo, el poderoso olor de la hierba en la noche golpeaba su nariz, y los sonidos de los grillos y animales nocturnos a los lejos lo llenaban, "¿A esto se refieren con volver a la naturaleza, es simplemente vivir más cerca de ella?" se preguntó "Creo que ningún libro puede decirlo" pero la noche ya lo estaba tomando, mientras se relajaba y cerraba los ojos, dejando que sus pensamientos se diluyeran y sus sentidos tomaran una dominancia de la que ni siquiera se daba cuanta, estaba dando el primer paso.

Después de un rato escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, cuando abrió los ojos el cuerno de Trixie brillaba y una pequeña hada, no más grande que una taza estaba en su nariz.

-Wow – dijo sorprendido, la caricaturesca hada voló unos segundos, su cuerpo era delgado, tenía dos ojos negros completos, pero amables, aparte de sus dos antenas, el hada sonreía y volaba en círculos. Desapareció en una voluta de humo rosa – eso fue bello…

El cuerno de Mystic comenzó a brillar con violencia, incluso sus ojos adquirieron brillo y dos hadas del tamaño de una pierna aparecieron, Fairy quedó anonadado.

No eran figuras caricaturescas, eran casi como un cuadro hiperrealista, pero estaban en tres dimensiones y se movían.

Volaron unos minutos, giraron por el claro, a más de veinte metros, y más de diez metro en lo alto, eran ilusiones casi perfectas, pero mudas, Frelia comenzó a usar ilusiones sonoras, y la belleza del espectáculo golpeó a Fairy, no importa que no fuera verdad, podía internarse en el juego y ver, ver algo que nadie más ha visto, ver a las hadas volando en el cielo nocturno como si hubiera sido elegido, poco le faltó para llorar.

Las hadas desaparecieron deshaciéndose en una multitud de mariposas, las mariposas eran planos que se curvaban, pero eso era lo menos importante, las mariposas explotaban en cientos de colores, Fairy quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Dulce Celestia! ¡Eso fue impresionante!

-Las cebras tenían dibujos de las hadas, y me hablaron bastante de ellas – dijo Journe – ese debiera ser el tipo de criatura que buscas.

Fairy solo asintió, y de a poco volvió a su estado de relajo, estuvieron poco más de una hora en el claro, hasta que Trixie se durmió en las piernas de sus padres

-Fue buena tenerlo con nosotros Fairy – le dijo Frelia a las puertas de la ciudad, cuando ya se habían despedido todos – queda invitado para cualquier día.

-Muchas gracias, fue un día interesante, voy a tener su invitación en mente – dijo Fairy, Frelia le dio una gran sonrisa, casi maternal, y partieron en diferentes direcciones, Trixie estaba durmiendo agarrada al cuello de su padre.

Esa noche Fairy no pudo dormir, estaba en su pequeño apartamento mirando el techo, y los pensamientos aparecían en su cabeza, imágenes de lugares lejanos, de dragones, caballos, cebras, jirafas, pueblos bárbaros y lejanos, sobre leones, sobre el océano, oh el océano, el lugar que Equestria había rechazado cuando se fundó… Pensaba sobre las lejanas islas de poniente, sobre el gran desierto, sobre bosques libres tan grandes como la mitad de Equestria, sobre los últimos dragones ancestros de los antiguos, antes de su maldición de avaricia, sobre las criaturas marinas, que se dicen han muerto hace mucho, y por sobre todo, soñaba con las hadas, estaba impaciente, le hubiera gustado salir inmediatamente a la aventura, pero si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera muerto fácilmente.

Iba a ser paciente, iba a esperar a que Journe fuera de aventuras, y lo seguiría, con ese pensamiento pudo relajarse, más no durmió, solo mantuvo su sonrisa soñadora.

Y pensó que probablemente lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar, lo que le hizo despertar, era haber encontrado por casualidad a esa talentosa unicornio llamada Trixie.

-Hola Trixie, buenos días – dijo Twilight entrando al día siguiente, se alegró de ver que Trixie ya no estaba atada, solo tenía un collar, claro que las cosas probablemente se le estuvieran haciendo difíciles sin su magia - ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Estoy bien Twilight Sparkle – dijo Trixie – claro que si me acercaras el vaso de agua la gran Trixie lo agradecería.

-Por supuesto Trixie, como quieras – dijo Twilight divertida mientras le acercaba el vaso, luego lo pensó y extendió la mesa, dejó el vaso con un bombilla encima, eran las cuatro de la tarde, Trixie había estado aburrida como siempre mirando al techo, para ese momento estaba segura de que parte de lo que mata a los enfermos terminales es el aburrimiento y el tedio – entonces ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Fluttershy?

-Bien, supongo, me regañó como si fuera su hija- dijo Trixie.

-Jajaja, eso es típico de ella, seguramente te retó por no preocuparte por tu salud, eso es lo que siempre le pasa con sus animales, no quieren quedarse quietos.

-Bien, gracias por comparar a Trixie con un animal.

-Bueno, si te escapas del hospital apenas escapando de la muerte – dijo Twilight riendo, cuando abrió los ojos Trixie la estaba mirando fijamente, su sonrisa flaqueó, pero Trixie suspiró y miró a otro lado.

-Fue terriblemente estúpido ¿Cierto?... vaya manera de demostrar que no soy tan grande y poderosa.

-No Trixie… o sea, si, fue tonto, pero no creo que nunca pueda entender por lo que estabas… por lo que estás pasando que te llevó a eso – Twilight bajó la mirada – y cuando te vi llorar luego de que discutimos… no se cuanto te dolió, pero lo siento mucho, es mi culpa también.

-Tienes razón, nunca lo vas a entender, pero no es culpa tuya – dijo Trixie – deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí, yo voy a estar bien, eventualmente.

-Si… lo intenté, ya sabes cómo resulto… por alguna razón quiero verte feliz Trixie, y te me haces conocida, como si te hubiera visto antes, mucho tiempo atrás – Trixie la miró sorprendida, pero cambio pronto de expresión.

-Debes estarte confundiendo Sparkle, no te he visto nunca antes de cuando el Ursa Menor.

-… Supongo que es cierto… ¡Ah, a todo esto, traje libros! Supuse que te aburres muchísimo aquí dentro.

-Ni te imaginas.

-Veamos – dijo sacando los libros de su bolso – tengo aquí los primeros tomos de Daring Do, estos son geniales, mi amiga Rainbow se hizo lectora con ellos, seguramente te van a gustar.

-Paso, ya lo intenté, serian útiles si quisiera un método para dormir, al menos es más sano que las pastillas – dijo Trixie.

-Oh… ¿En serio? – Twilight estaba algo triste, pero no afectó a Trixie, realmente no le gustaba el libro – bueno, tengo otros, pero no muchos, pensé que definitivamente ibas a leer Daring Do… - sacó unos cuantos libros más – una biografía de Star Wirld, unas cuantas novelas románticas…

-¿Lees eso?

-Bueno si, para pasar el rato… deja de criticar mi lectura – dijo con un mohín, Trixie rio frente a eso, Twilight estaba roja – tengo unos cuantos libros de magia básica, un libro de las tribus de Equestria y los países cercanos y un libro de leyendas foráneas, y eso sería – dijo metiéndolos en la bolsa, pensando en que había sido un fracaso.

-Déjame los últimos dos – dijo Trixie alargando un casco.

-¿En serio? ¡Bien! – dijo alegrándose y entregándoselos – Al menos pude dejar un par, estaba insegura sobre si ninguna serviría, de todas formas, tengo todo tipo de libros ¿Qué temas te interesan?

-Magias de ilusión y leyendas y mitos – dijo Trixie.

-Supongo que debí habérmelo imaginado, al menos los libros de magia, si de esos tengo algunos, y de mitos y leyendas también, no son muy largos, así que creo que mañana te voy a traer unos cuantos más, eso debería ser suficiente hasta que salgas de aquí, hablando de eso, tu vas a usar la cama de invitados, pero como ante era una biblioteca no es demasiado privado, ya que hasta hemos sido Spike y yo, no ha sido un problema, puedo pedirle a la princesa que me ayude a remodelar, pero no estaría listo antes de que salgas de aquí.

-Así que realmente no te molesta que me quede en tu casa, ¿Segura que no te sientes simplemente obligada?

-No me siento ni lo estoy en lo más mínimo, así que no te preocupes por eso, como dijo Spike, solo voy a hacer lo que sienta que quiera hacer, sin arrepentimientos, mientras sea hacer algo bueno por otros, no tengo porque.

-¿Spike tu dragón? Vaya…

-Si…

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo reaccionaron todos frente a qué voy a estar en tu casa?

-Spike está algo molesto, supongo que por perder su espacio, los dragones son territoriales, y todas las demás solo sorprendidas… excepto Rainbow, ella cree que es una mala idea… como sea, Rarity dijo que mañana se puede pasar por aquí un rato.

-¿Rarity? ¿A la le cambie el color de la melena?

-Esa misma – dijo Twilight.

Pronto se quedaron sin tema de conversación y cada una comenzó a leer su libro, encadenando comentarios banales, y ayudando Twilight a Trixie de vez en cuando.

Twilight sintió calma, se sentía realmente cómoda con la situación, Trixie no, pero siendo justos, Trixie desde hace mucho no se sentía cómoda con su propio mundo.

Twilight llegó a la biblioteca sonriendo, cuando entró Spike estaba preparándose un bol de gamas y fruta.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te fue con tu enamorada? – le preguntó mientras comía.

-Bien – dijo ya sin tomar en cuenta la broma – está empezando aceptar más fácilmente la compañía… aunque creo que simplemente no sabe cómo reaccionar frente alguien que le sea amable, siento como si la estuviera agarrando con la guardia baja.

-Excelente, sigue haciéndolo, usa tu amabilidad y cariño para tus fines amorosos, para cuando se acostumbre, genial, ya se acostumbró – dijo Spike – de todas formas, tengo algo que hablar contigo.

-No es una mala forma de verlo – dijo Twilight algo sorprendida por el razonamiento – entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Desde mañana voy a cambiar un poco mi horario de trabajo – dijo Spike, Twilight levantó una ceja – déjame un poco más de trabajo para más tarde, voy a comenzar un rutina de ejercicios.

-Ejercicios… ¿Ejercicios físicos? – preguntó Twilight, Spike solo la miró.

-Shining Armor me entregó un libro de ejercicios sin implementos, quiero hacer los circuitos en las mañanas, así que voy a dejar el desayuno en el refrigerador y a correr – Spike lavó el bol vacío – espero que no te moleste.

-No, para nada Spike, es bueno que te dediques a tus propios asuntos – dijo Twilight, ahora que el dragón era un adolecente, se había convertido en alguien inteligente y organizado, Twilight esperaba con algo de temor el momento en que se decidiera a seguir su camino - ¿Puedo preguntar porque? O sea, ¿Solo quieres hacer ejercicio, o planeas hacer algo con eso, no piensas en unirte a la guardia o si?

-Es una posibilidad – dijo Spike mirando a la ventana hacia la puesta de Sol, de una forma misteriosa.

Hace un tiempo el dragón había estado perdiendo su pleitesía para con Rarity, convirtiéndose en un caballero en general, ellos habían tenido un par de charlas no muy directas sobre el amor del pequeño dragón, Spike no había estado muy feliz a medida que crecía y se daba cuenta de la realidad, no es que un amor entre poni y dragón fuera imposible, pero era algo difícil y doloroso, en más de un sentido, Spike solo entrando en la adolescencia se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba del resto del mundo a su alrededor, seguía mirando la puesta del Sol con unos ojos melancólicos y profundos, y algo tristes.

-Spike ¿Quieres que hablemos, hay algo que te moleste?

Spike se giró y la miró como si analizara su alma, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, y se le clavaron unos cuantos segundos.

-No - dijo como un autómata, luego sacudió la cabeza y tomó su caballerosa sonrisa de siempre – de todas formas, voy a salir ahora, a ver cuánto aguanto, para hacerme un recorrido – dijo estirando los músculos – te veo luego – dijo saliendo, Twilight lo miró, ya estaba alcanzando el tamaño como para poder mirarlas cara a cara sin elevar mucho la mirada, en unos cuantos años ella tendría que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, lo vio corriendo hacia Sweet Apple Acres algo preocupada por su expresión, pero luego se dijo que era parte de la edad, y de las cosas que uno se daba cuenta con la misma.

Spike llegó una hora más tarde sudando y sin aliento.

-Necesito un baño – dijo aminando lentamente al baño, Twilight rio logrando ver de nuevo al pequeño dragón que había criado, le preparó comida ligera y se dedicó de vuelta a sus estudios.

Al día siguiente Twilight llegó junto con Rarity, se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, las unicornios se miraron fijamente unos momentos.

-Trixie, Rarity, Rarity Trixie – dijo presentándolas innecesariamente, las dos se siguieron mirando mientras la modista avanzaba, cuando su cuerno brilló Trixie tensó el cuerpo y Twilight se sorprendió, la magia se abalanzó al pelo de la poni azul.

-Dios, querida, se que estás convaleciente, pero al menos podrías peinar correctamente tu melena – la sonrisa de Rarity no era demasiado amplia, pero ahí estaba, la cara de desconcierto de Trixie mientras su melena se elevaba y Rarity la peinaba no tenía precio, Twilight había tenido razón, no sabía qué hacer con las buenas intenciones, no se le ocurría rechazarlas elegantemente, y tampoco se sentía con derecho a rechazarlas violentamente, tal vez solo porque comprendía que no era correcto con quienes la habían salvado (Si bien adolorida, cansado, medio drogada y humillada podía llegar a hacerlo) se quedó mirando a Rarity mientras esta la peinaba, luego se apoyó en la cama y la dejó hacer, escuchando los consejos de la modista, era divertido, pero Twilight se preguntó cuánto tiempo de soledad y malos tratos era necesario para dejarla así.

-¿Te pasa algo querida?- le preguntó Rarity, Trixie también la miraba algo sorprendida.

-No, estoy bien – dijo dándose cuenta de su expresión triste.

-Como sea, así llamada Rarity, Trixie no necesita consejos o ayuda sobre cómo vestirse o peinarse, y definitivamente no va a usar maquillaje, gracias por ayudarme, yo no puedo con este collar, pero no necesito más que eso.

-Oh, tonterías – dijo ella – todo poni puede beneficiarse de los consejos de Rarity – dijo imitando a Trixie – después de todo, Rarity es la más elegante y talentosa modista de Equestria – Trixie bufó pero la dejo hacer – de todas formas querida, ¿Dónde está tu ropa? La capa y el sombrero, no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando… bueno, ya sabes.

-Todo está en mi cofre – dijo Trixie – y nadie más que yo abre ese cofre.

-Igual puedo hacerte algún otro traje – dijo Rarity – para cuando vulvas al escenario, creo que puedo preparar algo más elegante y…

-¡Jamás me voy a subir a un escenario sin ese traje! – Dijo Trixie, Rarity y Twilight se sorprendieron por el grito que vino de la nada – lo siento – dijo sin parecer muy honesta – pero eso no va a pasar… si quieres, podría necesitar ropa de invierno, pero al escenario me llevo mi capa y mi sombrero.

Las tres estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, Rarity miró a Twilight, y ella la miró como pidiendo disculpas.

-El sombrero era de mi padre y la capa de mi madre – dijo Trixie mirando al techo – es lo púnico que me queda de ellos.

El silencio siguiente fue incluso más largo.

-Ropa de invierno entonces – dijo Rarity – también pueden ser un par de casacas o cortavientos, para el otoño o la primavera.

-Eso estaría bien – dijo Trixie, se veía aproblemada con la situación, pero ya había decidido dejar el orgullo y la dignidad de lado – te lo voy a pagar, eventualmente.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he trabajado demasiado en ropa de inverno, mi especialidad es ropa de gala, pero una modista tiene que saber diseñar ropa para toda ocasión – luego discutieron un tiempo sobre las medidas, cuantas prendas, lo precios, el interés las cuotas y cosas así, básicamente, Trixie intentaba recibir lo menos posible a un precio más que justo, y Rarity intentaba comprometerla a recibir regalos, Twilight se sentó y comenzó a leer, luego de un tiempo recordó.

-Ahora recuerdo – dijo sacando unos libros más del bolsa – el manual general de magia ilusoria, y dos tomos de cuentos "Cuantos peregrinos" y "Fábulas más allá de las Equestria" – le dejó los libros en la mesita de noche a Trixie, que ahora la miraba – son los más interesantes que encontré.

-Gracias Twilight – dijo en un tono normal, pero era la primera vez que decía algo así, Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y claro, tengo que preparar desde ya los trajes de boda ¿Van a ser dos trajes de novia o alguna va a usar un frac? – Trixie la miró con shock, luego miró a Twilight, con sospecha en el rostro.

-No le hagas caso, ella y Spike han estado molestándome con el asunto, es hora de que al menos te molesten a ti también – Trixie miró a Rarity que parecía seria pero no alcanzaba a esconder por completo su sonrisa burlona.

-Dioses – dijo tocándose la frente – son un dolor de cabeza ¿Lo sabían?

-¡Oye! Es ella la que sacó el tema a colación – dijo Twilight.

-Oh, entonces si es un tema – dijo Rarity riendo, las otras dos solo la miraron malhumoradas – Oh lo siento, es solo que es difícil encontrar como molestar a Twilight, claro, sin que tenga un ataque de paranoia.

-Eso solo pasó una vez – bufó Twilight.

-Y fue más que suficiente querida – dijo Rarity.

-¿Un ataque de paranoia? – preguntó Trixie.

-Supongo que no lo sabes – dijo Rarity – es un evento curiosos, y bastante divertido, verás… - y le contó la historia a Trixie, Twilight las miró molesta y se centró en su libro, escuchando ocasionalmente frases de las dos, Trixie se reía "Bueno, verás que cayendo en un ataque así de fácil, es incluso terrorífico, con lo poderosa que es, no necesitamos una princesa alicornio en descontrol" Trixie miró un segundo a Twilight con una sonrisa burlesca, Twilight la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué? – Trixie no dijo nada y siguió escuchando "Al final aprendimos que no importa que tan absurda pueda parecer la preocupación de un amigo, debemos ponerle atención y preocuparnos también, porque a nuestro amigo le importa, incluso si es solo para tranquilizarlo, que es lo que debimos hacer" Trixie miraba a Twilight.

-Vaya, así que la princesa perfecta también puede meter la pata.

-Todos nos equivocamos Trixie.

-Si tienes razón – dijo riendo – aunque es más fácil que te perdones siendo la protegida por la princesa o una divinidad – se arropó luego de eso, parecía cansada – los ponis de Canterlot no te perdonarían por usar un traje barato.

Pensaron en eso unos segundos mientras Trixie comenzaba a bostezar.

-Entonces, nosotras nos vamos Trixie – dijo Twilight.

-Adiós – dijo agitando el casco.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta luego querida.

Se retiraron, incluso antes de salir, parecía que Trixie ya estaba dormida.

-Me parece que tiene mucho mejor actitud Twilight, sinceramente dudaba mucho sobre si sería seguro dejarla quedarse en la biblioteca.

-Y ahora ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, no me parece una buena idea, pero tampoco un peligro – dijo la modista – así que sigue siendo un asunto solo tuyo… y de Spike.

-Si, pero a el no le molesta – sus caminos se separaron y se despidieron agitando los cascos – hasta luego Rarity.

-Hasta luego Twilight, querida – dijo Rarity, no era muy tarde, el Sol apenas se estaba ocultando, pero estaba tranquila y caminó lentamente fijándose en las calles y sitios que desde hace tiempo no miraba con cuidado, cuando llegó a la biblioteca ya había oscurecido.

Cuando Twilight abrió la puerta se encontró la casa a oscuras, era extraño, porque Spike, aun siendo un dragón y necesitando menos luz de la normal, siempre se aseguraba de mantenerla iluminada, la luz de la luna a esa hora débil de todas formas recortaba la figura del dragón que miraba hacia fuera desde la entrada del balcón, como una sombra a un paso de la luz blanca.

-¿Spike? Hola Spike – dijo Twilight caminando con cuidado en la oscuridad, la figura se movió como un fantasma, con una regularidad antinatural se giró y Twilight se dio cuenta de que la miraba en la oscuridad.

-Oh, Twilight – dijo en un tono carente de toda emoción que asustó a la poni – lo siento, se me debió haber olvidado encender las velas – dijo en el mismo tono, la figura desapareció en la oscuridad, de vez en cuando se veía una llamarada verde junto con un instante de la figura del dragón, a medida que las velas se encendían. Spike apareció completo, y viendo sus ojos Twilight se dio cuenta de que el dragón había cambiado mucho sin que se diera cuenta, ya ni siquiera tenía la barriga de bebé de antes, todo su cuerpo era así de grueso, su cara se había alargado, pero fueron sus ojos los que la asombraron más, sus ojos en esos momentos eran duros, fríos y profundos, como si sostuvieran varias eternidades, todo su cuerpo reflejaba esa actitud, parado elegantemente, el cuerpo recto, pero viéndose a la vez muy decaído, como si desde esa postura orgullosa un soplo pudiera tirarlo al suelo, al segundo siguiente notó que tenía los brazos heridos, tenia moretones con la forma de unas manos, unas manos que terminaban en puntas filosas, de algunas de esas puntas se veía salir una gota de sangre, los moretones estaban en el mismo lugar que las manos de Spike cuando cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Spike! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien, porque te hiciste eso? – dijo Twilight corriendo al dragón, esquivando algunas pesas en el camino, el dragón mostró algo de sorpresa en su inexpresivo rostro, y luego se dio cuenta de las marcas en sus brazos, Twilight llegó a su lado y él le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva pero dura, como un portón de acero – Respóndeme Spike ¿Qué sucede?

El dragón la miró cara a cara, y Twilight se preguntó cuando la había alcanzado en tamaño, solo el día anterior era un poco más bajo, lo miró en silencio, el no le respondía, y parecía molesto, el ambiente se sentía frío y tenso, más frío y tenso de lo que Twilight lo había sentido nunca antes, y por eso se sorprendió cuando el dragón avanzó y le dio un abrazo.

El abrazo se sentía cálido y cercano, y Twilight inmediatamente lo abrazó de vuelta.

-Spike, puedes decirme que pasa – dijo acariciando sus espinas.

-No – era una afirmación categórica, Twilight se dio cuenta de que no había discusión al respecto – no puedo decirte, pero no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien… estoy bien, es solo un percance.

-Pero Spike déjame ayudarte, yo soy…

-No eres… e incluso si lo fueras, no importa – agitó la cabeza y logró sonreír – créeme Twilight, estoy bien, tu despreocúpate.

-Spike – dijo Twilight siguiendo al dragón, que estaba yendo al sótano – Spike no puedes dejarme así, ¿Cómo quieres que duerma tranquila?

Spike no le respondió y siguieron bajando hasta que Twilight vio los demás instrumentos de ejercicio que él había dejado en un sector libre del sótano, Spike la miró.

-Pero bueno Twilight, estas exagerando – dijo con una sonrisa bastante falsa – todas ustedes han tenido momentos de crisis – ese era un argumento rastrero y él lo sabía, pero no evitó que Twilight lo sintiera, especialmente con la conversación de ese día – yo solo he tenido un impas, ve a dormir – dijo tomando unas pesas grandes y levantándolas a duras penas con ambos brazos.

Twilight lo pensó un segundo y sin saber que decir decidió subir.

-Yo voy a estar estudiando – dijo Twilight – cuídate Spike.

-Gracias Twilight – dijo él con una sonrisa honesta esta vez, fue lo último que se dijeron ese día.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight se levantó muy temprano a propósito para alcanzar a ver a Spike.

El Sol apenas se había levantado, esa hora brillante y fría del día, y el dragón estaba en la cocina preparando todo, Twilight camino hasta estar detrás de él, en silencio, y se dio cuenta de que ya no la alcanzaba en estatura, pensó que seguramente el día anterior estaba agachada sin darse cuenta o era una ilusión.

-Buenos días Spike – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, y excesivamente entusiasta.

-Buenos Twilight – cuando el dragón se giró, era el mismo dragón apenas adolecente que recordaba, su sonrisa era la misma, parecía como si todo hubiese sido una mentira, pero los moretones seguían ahí - ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Bueno… solo… hace un buen día y ayer me dormí temprano.

-Si, seguro – dijo mirándola de reojo, el asunto no parecía molestarlo, reaccionaba como haciendo una broma cualquiera, incluso ahogó una risa – estoy bien Twilight, te lo dije y quiero que me creas.

-…Okey, lo siento – dijo ella, la actitud de Spike no dejaba lugar a duda – de todas formas, siéntate un momento.

-¿…Okey…? – el se sentó en la mesa y Twilight se sentó al frente, sin decir nada, tomó el brazo y comenzó a examinar las heridas.

-Ya están todas cicatrizadas, supongo que no hay problema – levantó la mirada y en la alegría de Spike notó la criatura centenaria que había visto la noche anterior, esta vez no era oscura, solo eternamente profunda.

-Gracias Twilight – dijo el dragón mirándola casi paternalmente, era una mirada extraña, parecía decirle que sabía que era un pequeño inmaduro, pero que él sabía algo que ella jamás iba a entender, y estaba tan vacía de algún orgullo o arrogancia que no pudo evitar creerle a esa mirada – okey, yo me voy a correr.

-Si – dijo Twilight – ten cuidado, y si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar no lo pienses ¿Si?

-Por supuesto – dijo saliendo, Twilight de nuevo sintió que él había cambiado mucho, era el exacto sentimiento del día anterior, y se dio cuenta de que si pasaba de una sentimiento a otro en un vaivén, si no lograba captar algo en claro de Spike, tal vez realmente le sucedía algo que ella no iba a ser capaz de entender.

-¿Estás lista pequeña? – le preguntó Mystic acariciando su cabeza.

Trixie temblaba de nerviosismo, al igual que casi todo otro poni a decir verdad.

-No – dijo sin pensarlo, los adultos rieron un poco, incluso Fairy estuvo ahí unos segundos, pero se fue diciendo que los evaluadores no tenían que mantener contacto con los alumnos, pues podía verse mal "buena suerte Trixie" fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse hacia el interior del edificio.

-Vas a estar bien, solo relájate y haz lo mejor que puedas, recuerda, sin arrepentimientos – dijo Journe.

-Gracias tío – en ese momento Trixie escuchó un zumbido desde el otro lado del sillón, unos de los tantos que ocupaban el hall de la academia, extrañamente el sonido, unido con una respiración agitada, la calmaron, mientras sus padres y Journe hablaban entre ellos, se subió al sillón y miró levantándose en sus patas traseras.

Era una poni color lavanda, su melena tenía un tono morado con algunos mechones de un rosa intenso, y parecía más nerviosa que ella, casi parecía vibrar en su lugar con una expresión de horror en el rostro, a su lado esta un semental azul y una poni de un color blanco, y otro que seguramente era su hermano, con un pelaje de color alabastro y una melena azul, todos miraban a la pequeña con cariño, al parecer era una actitud común en ella.

-¡Que voy a hacer si salgo mal! ¿¡Que hago si soy tan mala que me echan de la academia después de la primera prueba!? – preguntaba levantándose en los cascos traseros y agarrándose la cabeza.

-Calma Twili – le dijo el supuesto hermano – hasta el momento lo has hecho bien, por instantes mucho más que bien, además, tienes siete años, y los exámenes se permiten hasta los nueve, tienes dos años más.

-¿¡Y qué pasa si lo hago tan mal que no me dejan tomar de nuevo el examen!? – dijo, al parecer sus miedos solo se agigantaron cuando habló su hermano - ¿¡Y si no me dejan hacer un examen en ningún otro colegio!?

-Vamos hija, sabes que eso no puede pasar – le dijo el padre, su voz era cariñosa pero con autoridad, la pequeña se calmó un poco – tienes lo que se necesita para entrar a cualquier escuela, lo único que te falta es algo de control, y tienes dos años para arreglarlo, solo si es que no entras ahora, que lo dudo.

Trixie la vio calmarse un poco, sus padres parecían muy seguros, algo extraño, porque ahí reunidos, todos parecían increíblemente nerviosos, tanto los padres como los hijos, pocas familia estaban calmadas, una era la de un niño al menos el doble de pesado que Trixie, que acertó al pensar que era el que levantaba una roca enorme por mucho tiempo, y tenía un pase seguro a la academia de magia y desde ahí a la guardia, además de eso los Lulamoon y la familia de la poni lavanda eran los únicos que no estaban temblando, incluso la familia de Sunset Shine, un poco más allá estaba bastante nerviosa, cuando ella y Sunset se había visto se saludaron, no se habían relacionado mucho, el estudio había tomado mucho del tiempo de no solo ambas ponis, si no de ambas familias, así que solo eran conocidos.

En un momento un poni bastante anciano, director de la academia de magia de Canterlot, y jefe del grupo de ponis dotados, Magic Burst, apareció en un instante con un fuerte brillo, en la entrada casi siempre serrada al interior del edificio central, que esta vez, estaba completamente abierta.

-Señoras, señores, el primer examen comenzará inmediatamente, tienen tres minutos, luego de eso los estudiantes deberán seguirme hasta el patio interior, donde el examen se llevará a cabo, los padres deben esperar aquí hasta que el examen se complete – su voz era profunda y fuerte, haciendo que todos ahí los escucharan, debía de usar algún hechizo amplificador, con su lustroso pelaje azul marino y su melena blanca imponía respeto - ¡Les deseo la mejor de la suerte a todos ustedes! – dijo desapareciendo de nuevo, era un buen deseo, todos sabían que habían al menos el triple de postulantes que de vacantes.

-Y que pasa… - la pequeña volvía a su paranoia - ¿Si lo hago bien y creen que todo el tiempo los estuve molestando? – dijo casi como esperanzada, encontrando otro temor, Trixie, dos años mayor, la miró y no pudo evitar notar lo tierna y graciosa que se veía, dejo escapar un risita sin querer, la familia entera la miró con sorpresa, fijándose por primera vez en la pequeña azul que los miraba por encima del sillón, Trixie lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y se escondió, escuchando una risa cándida desde el otro lado.

-Te atraparon – dijo su madre, al parecer todos habían estado viendo la situación, los tres adultos reían, y Trixie vio que se saludaban con los adultos del otro lado, Trixie se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a la familia de nuevo, saludó a todos con un casco tímidamente, la niña del otro lado parecía tímida y un poco molesta porque se rieran de ella, pero aun así levantó el casco y saludó.

-¡Es el momento, por favor, todos avancen el área designada y sigan al profesor Magic Burst! El profesor apareció de nuevo y comenzó a avanzar hacia las puertas, hacia el interior de la academia, la poni lavanda se adelantó con su familia, pero los Lulamoon se quedaron un poco detrás, Trixie quería verla de nuevo, pero no la alcanzó luego cuando su familia avanzó, alcanzó a ver al trío que la acompañaba, pero nada más, para cuando llegó a las puertas solo estaba la familia de la pequeña color lavanda.

-Trixie, cariño buena suerte – le dijo su madre con un cálido abrazo.

-Mamá ¿Voy a entrar cierto?

Su madre la sostenía y no respondió de inmediato, no sabía que decirle, Trixie debiera quedar, es cierto, pero de ahí a lo que sucediera dentro…

-Pos supuesto hija – le dijo dejándola ir, Mystic le dio un beso en la cabeza y Journe le revolvió la melena, Trixie sonrió y se adentró junto con todos los demás.

La oscura madera empezó a dar lugar a grandes paneles de cristal a medida que los niños avanzaban hacia el patio. Se veían oficinas y grandes laboratorios, cuando llegaban al patio central, los vidrios estaban teñidos de verde, de invernaderos lleno de vida, la luz de todo el lugar intentaba imitar la luz del sol, era una vista fría pero bella en ese ancho pasillo central, estaban llegando a el patio y Trixie que iba detrás, apenas si lograba ver algo, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Wow! Lo sentimos pequeños – esta vez era una unicornio de un morado oscura la que hablaba- se supone que la puerta tenía que estar cerrada, síganme por favor – dijo yendo hacia la última puerta a la izquierda y abriéndola – hagan el favor de esperar aquí – todos los niños caminaron hacia el lugar, algunas saludaban a la poni, seguramente era una profesora – los vamos a ir llamando en grupos de treinta alumnos, es un proceso largo, así que por favor, tengan paciencia – cuando Trixie entró, casi al último, vio que la cutie mark de la poni era una mariposa con una estela mágica.

La puerta se cerró unos segundos, y Trixie fue a sentarse.

Era un sitio cómodo, lo único que no le gustaba es que había mucha gente dentro, se supone que más de cien estudiantes estaban dando los exámenes, había comida y bebida, algunos libros y muchos sillones, la habitación era enorme, parecía ser una importante sala de reuniones remodelada para la situación, Trixie pensó en lo amable que era de su parte poner a su disposición la habitación, donde al menos habían ochenta asientos, y que seguramente estaría a su disposición una semana completa.

Habían unos cuantos grupos de amigos que se hablaban con nerviosismo, algunos comiendo sándwiches y otros bebiendo jugo de naranja, la mayoría estaban sentados, pero aun así los asientos no se llenaban, Trixie comenzó a contar a la rápida, pero aun así no le calzaba, ahí no debían de haber ni siquiera cien alumnos.

-Muchos ni siquiera vinieron – Trixie escuchó a su lado una voz conocida, se volteó y vio a Sunset, ella le caía bien, pero a veces la ponía nerviosa, como ahora, que tenía una sonrisa burlesca y algo cruel – incluso antes de dar el examen, muchos saben que no tienen la más mínima posibilidad – Trixie bajó el casco con el que había estado contando.

-Hola Sunset.

-Trixie – dijo mirándolos a todos – y muchos vienen con la esperanza de un milagro… qué bueno que no seamos ninguno de ellos ¿Cierto? – le dijo con un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Supongo.

-¡Oh vamos! Fairy no deja de decir lo talentosa que eres.

-SI bueno… pero ese no es el único problema – dijo Trixie haciendo círculos en el suelo con el casco.

-…Va a ser una mierda si no te dejan entrar.

-¡Sunset! – dijo Trixie desacostumbrada al vocabulario.

-Deberías quedar dentro… mira, yo sé que no hemos hablado mucho, pero luego del examen podemos juntarnos más – dijo la niña, podía ser arrogante, pero le tenía respeto a sus iguales – entremos o no a la academia.

-¿En serio? – dijo Trixie mirándola sorprendida, sentía una fuerte esperanza, Sunset caminaba en otros sitios, y por eso y el estudio se vieron poco, pero ella le caía bien, y no la miraba mal por ser errante, habiendo estado años en el extranjero.

-¡Claro! Quiero ver ese hechizo de holograma – dijo en voz alta, algunos otros se detuvieron a mirarlas, algunos sorprendidos, Trixie se sintió incómoda – Fairy no es muy cuidadoso con lo que dice, pero es un gran tipo.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera su curso comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de llamada de la misma poni a la entrada de la habitación, las dos se callaron y empezaron a escuchar los nombres, Sunset fue una de las primeras.

-¡Okey! Deséame suerte – dijo corriendo a la puerta.

-Suerte – dijo Trixie cuando Sunset ya estaba lejos.

Las llamadas se repetían, y la habitación fue despejándose rápidamente, por cada grito, se escuchaba un chillido ahogado, Trixie miraba alrededor esperando encontrar la procedencia, lentamente se fue acercando hasta una de las esquinas, donde había un grupo de amigos, de golpe llamaron a uno de ellos, y el grupo comenzó a disolverse, cuando se deshizo, ahí, en la esquina, en un sillón olvidado estaba la pequeña color lavanda, a cada nombre saltaba inconscientemente, esperando su turno.

Lo curioso de la poni es que no intentaba de ningún modo hacer conexión alguna con ningún otro niño, más que eso incluso, parecía que la presencia de los demás no la afectase en nada, no se veía tímida o atemorizada, tampoco amigable, su miraba recorría el lugar, y se fijaba en las personas de la misma manera que en las sillas o la mesa, con su familia había sido diferente.

Aun así Trixie no podía evitarlo, le parecía irresistiblemente tierna, su melena tricolor y su tono eran algo raro, una belleza inusual, en ese momento deseo que fueran amigas.

Se acercó más, con la boca abierta y las mejillas rojas, se acercaba sin que la notara, hasta que estuvo directamente al frente del sillón.

En ese momento ella la vio, era bastante obvia, pero no mostró mucha reacción, simplemente la miró un instante como con todos los demás, y siguió mirando el sillón.

-…Ho…hola – dijo Trixie en voz baja, aunque lo poni estuviera a un metro pareció no escucharla – ¡Hola! - Repitió un poco más alto.

La poni lavanda la miró un segundo y la reconoció, Trixie agitó un casco en saludo sonriendo, pero solo consiguió un movimiento de cabeza, luego de nuevo miró el sillón y no le hizo caso, Trixie la siguió mirando unos segundos esperando, pero al parecer la conversación se había acabado sin siquiera comenzar.

Trixie bajó la cabeza algo frustrada, escuchó una risita y se retiró, había salido terrible.

De todas formas no fue lejos, se quedó sentada al borde de un sillón esperando, moviendo las piernas que no alcanzaban el suelo, uso algo de magia para levitar un sándwich y un vaso de jugo, algunos la miraron con malos ojos, por desperdiciar la magia antes del examen, se hundió un poco más en su asiento.

Los veinte minutos pasaron en un suspiro, el ambiente estaba más tenso, Trixie veía a algunos, incluida la niña hablando consigo mismos en voz baja, recordando lo aprendido, Trixie no lo hacía, solo la confundía antes del momento, simplemente se quedó imaginando, le gustaba hacer, imaginar y pensar en las escenas de una historia, nunca había una historia completa, solo le gustaba imaginarla segundo por segundo, detalle por detalle, el tiempo así pasa bastante rápido, esta vez en su cabeza no solo estaba toda su familia mas los Shine, también aparecía la niña cerca suyo, de vez en cuando la miraba de nuevo, pero no logró ninguna otra respuesta, seguro, si se hubiese atrevido a acercarse más, seguramente habría logrado una respuesta, pero la primera impresión la desmoralizó demasiado.

La batalla del dragón contra las cebras era su favorita, estaba repasando el golpe final de Pelasio contra el dragón, poniéndole una nueva armadura cada vez, cuando comenzaron a llamar de nuevo.

Treinta nuevos nombres, por cada uno, Trixie seguía escuchando el chillido ahogado de la poni color lavanda, para la mitad, parecía obvio que habían menos de noventa ponis en la sala, en la primera llamada solo habían faltado unos cuantos, pero esta vez se detuvieron un largo rato por los ponis inasistentes.

Así que fueron muchos chillidos más, Trixie se puso nerviosa, la pequeña parecía casi estar sufriendo.

-Oye, oye – dijo acercándose al sillón sin pensarlo, la poni lavanda se calmó un poco y la miró, reconociéndola – oye ¿Estas bien?

-Si – dijo la pequeña, tenía una bonita voz, Trixie sintió como se le escapaba el aire unos segundos, y un calor en el cuerpo, agitó la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo, mientras sentía las mejillas enrojecidas.

-¿Estás segura? – la niña la miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Se que me va a ir mal, me va a ir terrible – dijo empezando a temblar de nuevo, Trixie no entendió, al fin y al cabo, su familia estaba bastante segura.

En ese momento, Trixie pensó en que podría ayudarla si fuera su hermana, o su amiga, como cuando se ponía ella misma en alguna historia, y justo ahí, sin darse cuenta, se creyó su propia historia, se acercó y de un salto se encaramó en el brazo del sillón, la pequeña la miró algo sorprendida, Trixie pensó en que una amiga o hermana tenía que saber el nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Twilight…

-Bien Twilight – dijo Trixie – ya estás aquí, sea para bien o para mal, ir hacia atrás no va a servir de nada, y de ir hacia delante, lo mejor es ir con todo lo que tienes, así, no importa que falles, jamás te vas a arrepentir, jamás va a ser una mala experiencia – era la frase que le decía su maestro a Pelasio junto antes de entrar a la cueva a despertar al dragón, las palabras salieron de la boca de Trixie casi sin control, Twilight la miraba sorprendida, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió, y aunque seguía nerviosa y temblorosa, parecía más feliz, la sonrisa de ella le entibió el corazón, justo en ese momento comenzaron a llamar de nuevo.

-¡Twilight Sparkle! – la pequeña soltó un sonido de sorpresa, pero no de terror, le sonrió a Trixie y se fue notablemente nerviosa, con los pelos de punta pero alegre.

Mientras la veía irse, a Trixie se le encendió una luz, otro engranaje en su cabeza hizo clic, y sintió las historias de sus padres desbordarse de las páginas y los espectáculos de ellos, y derramarse no solo en el mundo, si no en ella misma, estaba casi hiperventila de la emoción, pero en ese momento la llamaron a ella y salió del ensueño, corriendo hacia la primera prueba.

No alcanzó a hablar de nuevo con Twilight, ella era una de las últimas, elegida al azar, y la prueba no podía ser más simple, pero simple no quiere decir fácil.

Cada estudiante ya estaba esperando la gran piedra del examen, era cuatro veces más pesada que la que se usaba en las prácticas semanales.

-¡Okey, alumnos, como verán, las figuras se han cambiado un poco! – era de nuevo Magic Burst, y apuntaba a un gran lienzo, el trazo desde el centro dibujaba óvalos en cinco direcciones, como una estrella - ¡La prueba es simple, leviten la roca, hagan la figura como aparece y de cabeza, llegando a la complejidad máxima, realicen el mayor número posible de circuitos, y mantengan la roca el mayor tiempo posible en el aire, es decir no se agoten haciendo circuitos muy rápido, para hacer menos en total, para este momento, debieran tener alguna conciencia de sus capacidades, el primer examen comienza ahora!

Desde ese momento Trixie no pensó en nada más, cada alumno tenía un profesor o encargado al frente para que anotara el desempeño, Trixie hizo levitar la roca, vio a la pequeña que hizo lo mismo, y se concentró en lo suyo.

Sin apresurarse, pero pasando al siguiente ejercicio lo más pronto posible, fue una de las primeras que cerró los ojos para continuar.

Era extraño estar en el primer examen con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte el tiempo, sentía que estaba algo perdida a cada momento, incluso cuando sentía la forma de estrella que dibujaba la roca constantemente.

El examen era más complejo de lo que parecía, si se aceleraba, quemaría toda su energía, pero la magia tampoco podía utilizarse demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera sosteniendo un grano de arena, así que el alumno tenía que sentir donde estaba la eficiencia máxima.

Hizo estrella al revés y al derecho, atrás y adelante, abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando, cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar mirar a la pequeña, le desconcertaba verla, por momentos, parecía que la roca estaba a punto de caérsele, en otros, se movía a una velocidad impresionante, casi daba miedo, "control" habían dicho sus padres que le faltaba, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Si bien abría los ojos de vez en cuando, para situarse y concentrarse, volvía por más tiempo a los ejercicios más complejos, el ritmo y los cambios se hacían cada vez más fáciles a medida que entraba en ese estado de enfoque que experimentaba cuando estaba con Fairy.

En un momento escuchó una roca caer, se sorprendió y emocionó tanto que perdió el agarre por un instante, luego se sintió culpable de alegrarse por el fracaso de alguien, así que volvió a lo suyo.

Diez minutos después de eso, el sonido de la caída de una roca ni siquiera llegó a sus oídos, había estado haciendo levitar la roca por más de veinte minutos y se estaba agotando, lo sentía, pronto su magia se iba agotar, y no quería dejar caer la roca.

Fairy le había enseñado a depositar la roca en el suelo para que memorizara su límite y mejorara su control con el último concho de magia, que era un error común, no sabía si eso contaba en el examen, pero antes de levitar la roca una última vez para hacer el ejercicio más simple de todos, usó lo que le quedaba para que la roca quedara en el suelo sin que siquiera hiciera ruido.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era una de las últimas que quedaban, de los veinte y algo quedaban solo cinco, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a la pequeña de antes que también seguí ahí, parecía a punto de agotarse.

-Señorita Trixie – dijo el profesor al frente suyo – ya realizó el examen, ahora por favor, tenemos que irnos del patio – él se levantó, tomando sus notas – acompáñeme por favor.

-Okey.

Siguió al profesor de color verde oscuro a través hacia un puerta por otro lado del patio, los demás seguían haciendo levitar sus rocas cuando entró a un pasillo más estrecho que el anterior.

-Bueno señorita Trixie – dijo el profesor mientras lo seguía - los resultados de hoy son bastante aceptables, mi trabajo es entregarlos y llevarla a usted hasta el hall central, como sabrá, mañana a la misma hora se hará el segundo examen, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No.

-Bien, se supone que no puedo decirle esto, pero lo ha hecho bien señorita, el ánimo y la moral alta, estos resultados son los que suelen quedar dentro – el poni parecía extremadamente formal, habían caminado unos minutos solamente por el pasillo, pero debieran estar llegando al hall.

-¿¡En serio?! – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-Si – dijo el poni mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo, mientras abría una puerta – pero más silencio, la academia es muy exagerada a la hora de dejar todos los detalles dentro – la puerta conectaba al hall luego de un corto camino oculto – pero debiera saberlo señorita, al fin y al cabo, es una de las últimas en salir, fueron veintitrés minutos, y un buen número de ciclos también, suerte mañana.

Trixie lo miró unos segundos.

-Gracias – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Es solo mi trabajo - dijo volviendo a entrar – ahora vaya y descanse, mañana tiene que llegar en las mejores condiciones, las cuerdas son un ejercicio difícil – Trixie quedó estupefacta mientras el poni cerraba la puerta, se supone que cualquier ejercicio podía aparecer en cualquier orden, históricamente, el de la roa siempre aparecía primero, pero luego de eso nada era seguro, por un momento, mirando a la puerta, Trixie pensó en que querían engañarla, pero no había una buena razón para eso, así que se dio vuelta y caminó hasta encontrarse con su familia.

-¿Cómo te fue corazón? – le preguntó Frelia cuando estuvieron cerca.

-Bien… el profesor dijo que eran los tipos de records que quedaban dentro.

-Eso es genial mi niña – dijo Mystic con un abrazo y un beso.

-Como sea, ¿Vamos a celebrarlo o están muy agotada? – dijo Journe, Trixie bostezó en ese mismo momento.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo la magia agotada, pero Fairy ejercito la recuperación de magia también, así que no tengo que ir a dormir de inmediato.

-Muy bien, entonces nos cuentas todos mientras vamos a lo de Joe.

-La verdad, me gustaría repasar para mañana.

-Okey… - dijo Journe bufando.

-Y papa ¿Podemos ver la historia de Pelasio?

-Claro hija, si tú quieres.

-¡Si, quiero! – dijo Trixie, y se fue contándoles todo lo que le había sucedido.

"¡Tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta Trixie!" si uno pasaba por frente de la puerta de ella en el hospital, se podían escuchar unos ligeros golpes, del casco de la poni contra su cabeza "Torpe, ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? mujer!" Trixie estaba despierta en la mañana, por fin la niebla ya no hacía estragos en su mente, pero ahora que veía su actitud diaria con Twilight se sentía imbécil "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo siendo tan amigable con eses tipas?" pero Trixie sabía exactamente que le pasaba, porque no las echaba a patadas cuando entraban.

Se sentía bien, se sentía el calor y el cariño, tal vez fuese un cariño impersonal, del que ellas le daban a todo el mundo, pero desde hacia tiempo, incuso ese cariño se le había negado, y ahora estaba ahí, cuando se imaginaba la escena de ella tendida medio muerta, todavía se sentía humillada, pero estaba ese otro sentimiento, o tal vez falta de un sentimiento, no se sentía sola, cuando imaginaba a las cinco atareadas curándola no se sentía sola, y cuando recordaba que Twilight aparecería por la puerta tampoco podía sentirse sola, hace tanto tiempo que se sentía abandonada por el mundo… ahora la compañía se sentía como un gran peso caliente a la espalda, con el que no podía hacer nada y que le estorbaba, y que sin embargo, extrañaría cuando no estuviera… tenía que deshacerse de eso, pero ahora era incluso más difícil, el horario de visita se había extendido desde esa mañana y no sabía cómo preparar sus defensas para cuando llegara Twilight, y era difícil mantenerlas altas todo el día.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta se abrió y la poni color lavanda entró, Trixie esperaba el saludo y la cordialidad de siempre, pero ella tenía una expresión seria y preocupada, se acercó sin siquiera saludarla, se sentó como siempre y se tomo la cabeza con una casco.

-Ah…hola Trixie – dijo como si acabara de encontrarla por casualidad, miraba por la ventana.

-Hola Sparkle… ¿Algo va mal? – "demonios"

-Spike… - dijo Twilight comiéndose el casco – últimamente ha estado comportándose raro, y ayer… ayer incluso daba miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿Qué, te hizo algo? – "joder ¿Por qué te importa?"

-¡No! ¡No! Claro que no… solo… se lo ve triste y angustiado… le dio con hacer ejercicio de la nada, y ayer tenía los brazos heridos, como si se los hubiera apretado el mismo – dijo Twilight

-A bueno, eso no es un misterio, los dragones son una raza maldita – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros.

Twilight la miró sorprendida por un momento.

-¡Trixie, no se te ocurra decir eso de Spike de nuevo, eso es solo un mito idiota!

-No, es cierto, mira, no quiero decir que este condenado a ser un monstruo, pero los dragones suelen pasarla bastante mal.

-Es algo cultural, no tiene porque ser una regla.

-Eso no evitó que casi destruyera Poniville en su momento – dijo Trixie – los dragones son avariciosos y violentos, es obvio que le va a costar vivir como un poni, especialmente entrando a la adolescencia.

-…Spike es un buen dragón – el rostro de Twilight estaba serio y la miraba fríamente, se le ocurrió que tal vez ya había tenido problemas con el asunto.

-Si, bueno, puede ser tan bueno como quieras pero un dragón es un dragón – dijo Trixie levantando los cascos – y no importa que tan bueno sea, soportar la avaricia no puede ser color de rosas.

-Pero si fuera eso me lo habría dicho.

-Tal vez solo este avergonzado – dijo Trixie – al fin y al cabo casi destruyó el pueblo, y no conozco ningún poni que pase por lo mismo, así que probablemente no quiera decírselo a nadie.

Twilight se mordió los labios mirando a Trixie, por una parte, la teoría no le gustaba, por otra, saber que le pasaba era algo realmente alivianador, de todas formas tenía una duda.

-¿De dónde sacas todo eso sobre los dragones, de todas formas?

Trixie se quedó en silencio un largo rato, mirando al techo, su expresión parecía nostálgica.

-En Equestria no se relacionan mucho con el exterior… yo tenía un tío que solía salir de viaje lejos, las historias de los pueblos lejanos eran interesantes… saben bastante sobre las criaturas de otras tierras…

-… Aun así, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Pregúntale, si es así tal vez se atreva a decirte – dijo Trixie – al menos es la teoría que considero más posible.

Twilight golpeaba el suelo con el casco trasero, pero pareció calmarse un poco.

-Gracias, supongo, si Spike tiene dificultades con eso me gustaría saberlo.

-De nada, de todas formas son solo historias, pero la mayor parte de ellas dicen lo mismo, y casi ninguna dice que no puedan aguantarlo.

-Así que… ¿historias de más allá de Equestria? ¿Por eso me pediste el libro de cuentos?

-Si, en parte, aunque no tiene historias muy lejanas o serias, es más que nada un libro para niños.

-…Sabes, casi no hay libros sobre más allá de Equestria… ¿Así que tu tío viajaba fuera de Equestria? – la mirada de Twilight parecía más interesada de lo normal.

-El tipo salía de aventura para ir tan lejos como pudiera, ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver, siempre llegaba de vuelta con las mejores historias y un par de cicatrices nuevas… amaba sus historias… además de eso, conozco casi todos los mitos errantes.

-Así que eres una errante – le escuchó decir Trixie, se dio vuelta a mirarla pero en su rostro no había ninguna molestia – no te preocupes, a mi no me importa, aunque no quise preguntarte, es un tema delicado – Twilight se detuvo y pensó un rato mirando hacia arriba, mordiéndose el labio - ¿Puedes contarme sobre eso?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre los errantes, sobre los pueblos exteriores, sobre todo, eso no sale en ningún libro.

-Oh Dioses, hay mucho de qué hablar y estoy cansada todo el tiempo.

-Okey… está bien – pero Twilight parecía nerviosa, miró hacia abajo algo desanimada - ¿Va a haber tiempo en algún momento para que hablemos de eso?

Trixie la miró unos segundos, y de repente en su corazón apareció la urgencia de hablar de los mitos y leyendas errantes, de contar las historias como su madre lo hacía, también era una forma de retribuirle a Twilight, y de todas formas nunca alcanzaría a contarle todas las historias, no en dos semanas, que era lo que esperaba estar ahí.

-Okey, okey, pareces una niña – dijo Trixie - ¿que te parece si te cuento la historia de cómo las cebras del oeste derrotaron a un dragón? No te preocupes, este dragón era malo.

-No sé si cebras puedan derrotar a un dragón.

-No hubieran podido sin Pelonio – dijo Trixie, y sin darse cuenta, se vieron envueltas en la historia de Pelonio, el guerrero de fuego, el asesino del dragón.

Cuando el relato terminó, mucho tiempo después, Twilight intentaba mostrarse cauta. Aunque era obvio que el cuento la había emocionado, había estado escuchando atentamente, casi como había dicho Trixie, una niña a la que se le lee un cuento.

-Es un bonito relato – dijo con una sonrisa algo burlesca, pero afable.

-Es un mito Twilight, y todo mito tiene una base en la realidad.

-Seguro, o sea que una cebra puede matar a un dragón milenario con un puñetazo.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que no fue así en lo absoluto, y si, sigo diciéndolo. Creo que Pelasio en realidad pudieron ser un grupo de guerreros, los más fuertes, probablemente no una sola cebra, pero es parte de la historia del pueblo nómade del oeste, además, no deberías decir nada, te aguantaste las lágrimas Sparkle, no creas que no lo noté.

-Eres una excelente cuenta cuentos Trixie – dijo Twilight restregándose un ojo, el corazón de Trixie dio un vuelco – En ¿Cuánto? ¿Media hora? casi me llevas a las lágrimas.

-Eh… has estado aquí casi tres horas Sparkle, llegaste poco después del desayuno, y dentro de poco me toca el almuerzo – dijo Trixie tocando un timbre.

-¿¡Tres horas!? – dijo consultando con el reloj al frente de la cama, efectivamente, en ese momento entraba la enfermera con una bandeja – Oh lo siento mucho Trixie, tengo que irme, se me hizo tarde.

-Que sorpresa, como sea, háblalo con tu dragón, probablemente sea lo mejor.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias – dijo tomando su bolso del suelo – hasta mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar, era algo que desde hace poco hacía con sus amigas, Trixie quedó boquiabierta y muy molesta, pero no podía pensar en porque, el beso la había tomado por sorpresa, se sentía como si se hubiesen metido en su espacio privado, pero solo era un beso en la mejilla, así que sabía que realmente no podía estar enojada, las mejillas le ardían y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hora de comer Trixie – le dijo la enfermera extendiendo la mesita - ¿Algo anda mal? – le preguntó viendo su rostro de shock.

Trixie lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió con la verdad.

-No, no estoy perfectamente – seguía molesta y con el ceño fruncido – gracias – la enfermera suspiró y dejo la comida.

Trixie se había sentido bien contando la historia de Pelasio, su voz naturalmente había cambiado, y tomado el tono profundo y absorbente que usaba su madre, tal vez incluso hubiese intentado un par de ilusiones si no fuese por la correa.

Y deseo que al día siguiente pudiese contar otro cuento, tenía muchos relatos en la cabeza, parecían inundar su mente, como si se hubiera abierto una compuerta hacia el pasado, hace mucho que no pensaba abiertamente en los errantes, era un recuerdo doloroso, un recuerdo de los ponis que se los habían contado, sola en su habitación del hospital tuvo que contener unas cuantas lágrimas, pero de todas formas sonrió, eran bellas historias…

Y entonces otra imagen apareció en su mente, que al día siguiente, después de contar la historia, Twilight de nuevo le diera una beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez más largo, la escena apareció sin que la invocara, solo apareció de golpe en su mente, pero le dejó una sensación dulce en el rostro, segundos después comenzó a aparecer otra imagen, esta vez Twilight acercaba su rostro a ella de frente, con los labios abiertos, Trixie se sorprendió y sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la imagen, miró al techo sorprendida consigo misma, pero luego se puso seria, había aprendido que lo peor era mentirse a uno mismo de forma tan obvia, la mente siempre encuentra miles de caminos para mentirse, no faltaba agregar más mentiras consientes por propia cuenta, así que se enfrento a esto "Ya no soy una niña pequeña, eso quedó en el pasado…. Muy atrás en el pasado" pensó, luego de eso tuvo un largo monólogo interno.

Twilight tenía que ordenar la biblioteca, estudiar y hacer sus propias investigaciones, usaba algunos escritos antiguos para descífralos, en las noches usaba su telescopio y estaba aprendiendo de pociones con Zecora, a veces visitaba Canterlot para revisar libros antiguos, y experimentaba con variaciones y nuevos hechizos por su cuenta.

Claro que ahora, desde el accidente de Trixie y su decisión de ayudarla, se había relajado bastante con su trabajo, lo que no quiere decir que estuviera holgazaneando, estaba corriendo a la biblioteca que ya debería haber abierto, y llegaba al mismo tiempo que Spike llegaba de su trote, estaba bañado en sudor y se agarraba de las rodillas mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared, respiraba pesadamente y parecía agotadísimo.

-Spike ¿Estuviste corriendo todo este tiempo? – preguntó algo preocupada.

-No… yo… hago descansos… elongación… respiración… ciclos... – dijo entre resoplidos.

-Como sea, entra, te sirvo un vaso de limonada – dijo abriendo la puerta – no te exijas demasiado Spike, solo va a ser peor.

-No te preocupes… todo el entrenamiento… le pedí consejo a Shining… es para principiantes… justo al límite de sobrecarga… pero es duro – luego de ese resoplido final rio un poco – necesito una ducha.

Los dos entraron, Spike se tiró en una silla mientras Twilight le llevaba el vaso hasta el tope de limonada fría.

-Gracias Twilight – dijo tomándose la mitad del vaso de golpe.

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el deportista - dijo riendo un poco – ahora que lo pienso, puedo hacer algunas pociones que pueden ayudarte ¿Quieres que las prepare?

-No estoy en drogas – dijo Spike con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡No son drogas! – Dijo ella con una risa – bueno… son principios activos, casi como el café, y muchas ni siquiera usan magia, simplemente, los conocimientos de las cebras sobre las formas de activar los compuestos, las temperaturas y demás… es realmente impresionante, es una poción de tenacidad, simplemente lleva tu metabolismo a su eficiencia máxima.

-Interesante… - dijo Spike tomándose el resto de la limonada – okey, si no te es demasiada molestia – dijo yendo al fregadero a llenar el vaso con agua.

-No, por supuesto que no, de todas formas tengo que practicarlo – dijo Twilight, después de eso se puso seria, se acercó a Spike que estaba apoyado en el fregadero dando unos últimos resoplidos, hoy de nuevo parecía más alto – Spike… estás, estás teniendo problemas con la avaricia ¿Cierto? – el cuerpo del dragón se paralizó, es una posición entre tensa y relajada, por alguna razón eso no le gustó a la poni.

-¿A qué te refieres Twilight? – preguntó con una voz libre de toda emoción.

-Bueno… has estado actuando deprimido, y a veces angustiado… y lo que pasó ayer… sé que no sé cómo se sentirá tener que soportar eso, no soy dragona, pero si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar… lo que sea, solo dímelo.

-… - el silencio fue muy largo, Twilight estaba pensando en remecer al dragón – creo que esa poción podría ayudarme – dijo Spike – y si, la avaricia está picaneando más que de costumbre – su voz parecía más normal y cuando se dio vuelta sonreía, Twilight notó algo de esa criatura centenaria que había visto antes – gracias Twilight.

-De nada Spike, ahora mismo empiezo a preparar la poción – dijo yendo a un armario que habían comprado hace poco, lleno de ingredientes tanto comunes como extraños del Everfree Forest, Spike la miró con una sonrisa - ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo todos los días?

-Estoy en una etapa de estudio, para ver cuánto aguanto, pero los dragones se recuperan muy rápido, según la información que se tiene. Probablemente haga lo mismo todos los días – dijo yendo al baño – me doy una ducha y salgo, vamos a tener que reacomodar los deberes y los horarios, además ahora puedo dormirme más tarde.

-Claro, veremos eso cuando salgas.

Twilight estaba algo más tranquila, de todas formas le dolía que su pequeño Spike estuviese así, pero el conocimiento siempre es mejor que la ignorancia.

Los días pasaron rápido de esa forma, Twilight salía temprano a ver a Trixie, Spike salía a correr, Trixie le contaba una historia de los errantes y conversaban de temas sin importancia, en la tarde Trixie leía y Spike y Twilight hacían los deberes más rápido de lo normal, Twilight preparaba un poción para el día siguiente, y las cosas marchaban en paz.

Trixie se encontraba esperando un beso en la mejilla todos los días, ahora en vez de enojarse consigo misma se reía, parecía una idiota, el día en que a Twilight se le olvidó se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez muy angustiada, lo sabía, era ese peso rosa y cálido a la espalda, pero no podía negar que la poni le empezaba a caer bien, y se sentía agradecida… tenía que irse lo más pronto posible.

Spike cada día era más serio, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, le decía a Twilight que era una etapa, pero ella se preocupaba de todas formas, incluso en medio de todos esos problemas, lograban pasar por un tiempo de cariño y familiaridad, eran felices los tres, Spike comenzaba a conocer a Trixie a través de Twilight y viceversa.

Y llegó el día en que Trixie tenía que salir del hospital hacia la biblioteca, había estado dos semanas en cama, y los masajes. idas al baño y ocasionales paseos por los pasillos no eran suficientes como para que estuviera fuerte, así que salía en una silla de ruedas que Twilight empujaba con magia, era domingo, el día en que la biblioteca abría tarde, y casi nunca llegaba nadie, así que Twilight estaba relajada, ambas estaban en la recepción del hospital, Twilight estaba conversando los últimos detalles con el doctor y las enfermera, aparte de las recomendaciones sobre el descanso, cambiar vendajes, tomar ciertas pastillas y volver al hospital por chequeos, el doctor le entregó a Twilight una factura, que ella de inmediato ocultó en el bolso.

-Muchas gracias doctor – dijo Twilight cuando se despedían – muchas gracias por todo a todos – dijo mirando a la enfermera que generalmente cuidaba de Trixie.

-Adiós, y gracias – dijo Trixie levantando un casco – les debo mucho.

-No te preocupes Trixie – dijo el doctor – agradécele a tu cuerpo, realmente es una recuperación asombrosa, y a Fluttershy, ella fue la que te salvó.

-Lo recordaré – dijo Trixie, luego salieron del hospital, mientras Twilight seguía despidiéndose.

-Twilight, muéstrame esa factura – dijo Trixie cuando estaban fuera.

-No tiene importancia Trixie, es solo…

-Muéstramela Sparkle – hace poco que Trixie la llamaba Twilight, y que volviera a lo de Sparkle significaba que era muy serio.

-¡Bien! Que terca eres – dijo Twilight refunfuñando y entregándole la factura.

No era tan terrible, Trixie esperaba algo más caro, era menos de la mitad de lo que costaba un nuevo carro, pero de todas formas era una cantidad importante.

-Voy a pagarte todo esto Twilight.

-No necesitas hacerlo – dijo ella empezando a moverse de nuevo – aunque sé que no tiene sentido discutirlo.

-No, no lo tiene, ahora, por favor, hagamos esto rápido ¿Si?

-Tú rechazaste la ambulancia.

-Eso hubiera sido demasiado, pero tampoco quiero estar media hora andando en una silla de ruedas.

-Okey, okey, vamos rápido – dijo Twilight, la silla brilló con un resplandor morado y comenzó a moverse, era domingo en la mañana, por lo que no muchos ponis estaban en las calles, pero de todas formas cada par de ojos curiosos molestaban a Trixie, tenía el pecho y la pierna derecha con vendajes, al parecer no era algo muy común, menos de alguien que ha estado dos semanas en el hospital, una herida normal debería estar curada, pero los timberwolfs tienen una magia muy cabrona en sus colmillos.

-Como había dicho, están haciendo algunos arreglos en la biblioteca, así que por el momento vas a dormir en la cama de invitados – dijo mientras caminaba.

-Eso te lo voy a pagar también.

-No seas ridícula, de todas formas era algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho… ya no soy una adolescente y Spike cada día crece más, incuso pensé en mudarme, pero le tengo mucho cariño a la biblioteca, así que ampliarla es la mejor opción.

Trixie intentó relajarse, no hablaron de camino a la casa, algunos la miraban mal, pero en su mayor parte eran solo miradas curiosas, Trixie cerró los ojos y disfrutó del olor del aire libre y de los rayos del Sol, era temprano para ser domingo, pero de todas forma ya eran las doce de la tarde, el rico olor del sol golpeando la tierra y las hierva que no sentía desde hace tiempo le subió el ánimo.

Llegaron a la casa del árbol relativamente rápido, algo así como una hora, Twilight empujaba lo más rápido que le pareciera juicioso, trotaba al lado de la silla, Twilight se dio cuenta de que el día en que encontraron a Trixie, Rainbow había sido doce veces más rápida, lo que era impresionante.

Cuando llegaron la biblioteca estaba abierta, Spike ese día no iba a correr, era un día de descanso, y las CMC estaban dentro hurgando libros con desgana.

-Hola chicas – dijo Twilight resoplando un poco, yendo por un vaso de agua – no esperaba a nadie tan temprano, de hecho, la biblioteca no abre hasta en media hora.

-Ya que estaban aquí las deje entrar – dijo Spike, que terminaba de ordenar todo en ese momento – llegaron hace unos minutos, y como son amigas… - Spike parecía amable, pero tenía una mirada suspicaz.

Era obvio que habían venido a curiosear sobre la nueva inquilina, tal vez incluso molestarla, ella había al fin y al cabo humillado a las tres hermanas de las niñas, aún estando más crecidas, no parecía imposible.

-Si, nos dimos cuenta de que nunca habíamos buscado una cutie mark relacionada con libros, así que aquí estamos – dijo Sweety Bell, para ser justos, estaban tomando un interés real en los libros, eso hasta que llego Trixie, en ese momento se pusieron a mirarla de reojo.

Pero Trixie no se dio cuenta de eso, de hecho, no se daba cuenta de nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, luego su cuerno comenzó a brillar y los vendajes levitaron fuera de sus heridas.

-¡Trixie! Tienes que tener las heridas vendadas – dijo Twilight volviendo a la silla, todos miraban, Twilight no estaba sorprendida, la había visto mucho peor, Spike tenía los ojos abiertos y las CMC estaban boquiabiertas, en el pecho de Trixie se veía la mordida perfectamente, los que antes eran agujeros irregulares, no estaban cubiertos por el pelo, ya que el pelo cercano había sido cortado, era una espectáculo algo macabro, su pierna no estaba mejor, seguía algo hinchada, las cicatrices en si eran feas, de una textura desagradable, correosas y oscuras.

-Estoy harta de las vendas, quiero sentir el aire y el agua un tiempo – dijo Trixie – solo un poco antes de vendarme de nuevo, incluso el doctor dijo que el aire era bueno para la cicatrización.

-Trixie…

-Solo un día… por favor Twilight-dijo Trixie, Twilight se sorprendió, se dio cuenta de que realmente le estaba pidiendo permiso.

-Solo un día, y me voy a asegurar de limpiar bien las heridas antes de que te acuestes.

-Gracias – dijo, y luego intentó levantarse, Twilight la miraba preocupada mientras apoyaba los cascos en el suelo, cuando al fin se levantó sus piernas temblaban, Trixie se dio cuenta de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, obligando sus piernas a mantener el equilibrio, su cuerno brilló de nuevo y la magia rodeo sus piernas - ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Ahí – dijo Twilight señalándolo – pero esto me parece una pésima idea.

-Déjame hacer Twilight – a ella todavía le enternecía que le llamara así, no dijo nada pero asintió, y la siguió mientras caminaba, se le hacía difícil dar cada paso, y avanzó muy lentamente, con Twilight flanqueándola, el doctor había dicho que recuperarse de dos semanas era difícil, pero no demasiado, no era necesaria una terapia, solo que caminara un par de pasos cada día, dentro de poco estaría perfectamente, es desde duraciones cercanas a un mes cuando se necesita terapia, Trixie parecía a punto de caer a cada paso, tenía el caño fruncido y se notaba el dolor en su rostro.

Al fin llegó al baño, y afuera, Spike y las CMC escucharon.

-Okey, voy a encender el calentador de inmediato y a traerte un toalla y un secador… ten cuidado.

-…jajaja estoy convaleciente Twilight, no soy una inválida… muchas gracias de todas formas.

-Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Como digas – luego se escucharon pasos saliendo, Twilight hizo lo que había dicho y pronto se escucho la bañera llenándose con el agua caliente.

Las CMC estuvieron un largo rato cuchicheando en un rincón, Spike hacia un ejercicio de meditación y Twilight leía en una silla al lado del baño, después de un rato llamó.

-Trixie ¿Estás bien? no estés ahí dentro con agua fría.

-Cuando no pueda hacer un digno hechizo de calor va a ser el día que me quite el cuerno – se oyó desde dentro, Twilight soltó una risa y siguió leyendo.

Las chicas hace rato habían escogido sus libros, pero seguían esperando fuera leyendo antes de irse, entonces Trixie salió, ya completamente seca, caminó de nuevo lentamente hasta un sillón y se desplomó con un suspiro.

-¿Eso fue otro hechizo? – le preguntó Twilight.

-Si, he estado obligada a prender algunos, en realidad todos los unicornios errantes saben hacerlos – dijo, luego acomodó la pierna herida con una expresión de dolor.

-Twilight – Scootaloo estaba al lado del sillón, junto con las demás- cada una con un libro – nos llevamos estos.

-Bien - dijo levantándose – voy a anotarlo de inmediato - dijo tomando los libros con magia y yendo a el escritorio, Trixie se sobó la pierna suavemente, pero Scootaloo seguía ahí mirándola fijamente, Trixie la miró, sus dos amigas estaban detrás, la mirada de la pegaso paso a sus cicatrices.

-Recupérate pronto – dijo Scootaloo de repente con una sonrisa.

-Si, señorita Trixie – dijo Apple Bloom, Sweety Bell solo asintió.

-Una poni así de dura no puede estar tanto tiempo fuera de juego – dijo Scootaloo, en ese momento Twilight volvió.

-¿Gracias? – dijo Trixie levantando una ceja.

-No hay de que – dijo Scootaloo, bajó un poco la cabeza, y cuando se levantó se despidió agitando el casco.

-Aquí tienen chicas – dijo Twilight entregándoles los libros.

-Adiós – dijeron las tres yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Trixie.

-Las CMC siempre muestran respeto por una poni dura – dijo Spike desde su cojín – impresionaste a las chicas Trixie, eso no es tarea fácil.

-¿Por estar a punto de morir?

-Por la tenacidad – dijo Spike.

-Eres una poni fuerte – dijo Twilight sin darle importancia, Trixie la miró con una ceja levantada ¿Fuerte? Ella no se consideraba fuerte, ni cerca – de todas formas, ¿Necesitas algo? Vamos a tener que conseguirte algunas cosas, pero aparte de los instrumentos personales ¿necesitas algo?

Trixie lo pensó un momento.

-Quiero una roca, una vela, una cuerda, un molino pequeño y plastilina… y un gran jarro con agua.

Twilight sonrió cuando escuchó todo eso, por supuesto que recordaba los ejercicios, antes, cuando era niña, no eran muy conocidos, luego, el profesor Witchcraft escribiría un folleto que distribuiría por toda Equestria, se convertiría en una práctica regular para cualquier unicornio dotado.

-No sé si una roca sea algo lo suficientemente pesado como para ayudarte – dijo – pero Spike hace poco trajo unas pesas, seguramente una de las de dos manos puede ser útil, entonces, ¿mañana vas a estar lista para practicar?

-Mañana sería perfecto – dijo Trixie con un bostezo – oh dioses estoy tan cansada – dijo echándose en el sillón, era un sillón bastante cómodo y amplio, los ojos de Trixie comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, luego de un momento sintió una delgada sábana apoyarse encima de ella, y a Twilight al lado suyo.

-Duerme bien – le dijo, Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa calma y honesta que hace tiempo le hacía falta, luego Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió – cuídala Spike.

-Claro Twilight – fue lo último que Trixie escuchó antes de entrar en el sueño.

Twilight salió de la casa del árbol con un alegre trote, algo así como un intento de los saltos de Pinkie Pie, todos los que la veían pensaban en que se veía mucho más feliz que de costumbre, aunque ella no lo notara, una sonrisa gloriosa se veía en su rostro, mientras buscaba todo lo que Trixie le había pedido, en el mercado, estaba casi tan radiante como Pinkie.

Los exámenes fueron más difíciles desde el de la roca, ese examen medía la potencia y control básico de la magia, los demás eran algo más específicos, el examen de las velas, al día siguiente, medía la conversión, es complejo convertir la magia en energía, sean rayos, truenos o láser, pero hacer fuego va a un nivel más allá, toma concentración y visualización, no solo concentrar energía, ese fue uno de los exámenes en los que mejor le fue a la pequeña Trixie, solo se pedía encender dos velas y hacer un dibujo tridimensional al frente, pero Trixie decidió hacer una simple estructura de fuego alrededor de ella, como una jaula redonda, eso le ganó las felicitaciones del profesor de turno.

Ese día fue llamada en la segunda tanda, en la primera se habían ido tanto Sunset como Twilight, Sunset la había encontrado y se había despedido con un grito antes de salir corriendo, en cambio Twilight la había mirado tímidamente y había agitado su casco, así que se quedó haciendo hora como siempre, y la idea de la jaula se le ocurrió mientras pensaba en Pelasio, aunque no se suponía que supiera lo de las velas, cuando terminó el examen estaba cansada, la jaula le había tomado mucha magia y varios intentos, Journe de nuevo bufó cuando Trixie dijo que prefería pasar la tarde repasando en la casa, aún así toda la familia estaba feliz de cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

Pero en vez de repasar en su pieza, se dedicó a recrear algunas leyendas errantes, esta vez no siendo una parte estática de la historia, esta vez se imaginaba entrando en los cuentos como Trixie, y la historia cambiaba y daba giros inesperados en la mente de la niña, a veces incluso invocaba a los héroes de antaño a su propio mundo, Galia, la poni que vive en las profundidades del océano, Cleastro, el pegaso que se disolvió en el cielo para devolver la vida a las nubes, o personajes más humildes, como Frigo y su historia de amor con una dragona, todos ellos caminaban por Canterlot.

El tercer día llegó y ahora las familias no parecían tan nerviosas, de igual manera, a Trixie le parecía que habían unos cuantos ponis menos.

-¡Okey, voy! – dijo Trixie cuando ese día estaban llamando a los alumnos, su familia la despidió agitando los cascos, ella corrió hacia Sunset, que desde otro lugar le hacía señas.

-¡Hola compañera! – Dijo la poni con su soltura usual – entonces ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Bien – dijo Trixie, rascándose un poco la pierna delantera – el profesor me felicitó, hice una jaula alrededor mío.

-…Wow – dijo Sunset con una sonrisa incrédula – eso es algo nuevo.

-Bueno si, pero es que es la prueba que mejor me sale, y la de la roca también, empecé pon el casco derecho – a medida que avanzaban, Trixie miraba para todos lados esperando a encontrar a la pequeña lavanda, ahora en el tercer día la gente llegaba a la hora justa y solo había alcanzado a ver a la familia de Twilight, no a la poni en si.

-Entonces tienes que tener cuidado con los siguientes entonces.

-Si… pero la verdad no es que en los demás me vaya mal… solo que no son mi fuerte – dijo moviendo la cabeza y cuello alrededor.

-¿Qué haces? … espera… ¿estás buscando a alguien?

Trixie pensó en decir la verdad, pero cuando se giró y vio la expresión burlesca de Sunset respondió sin pensar.

-No – pero su expresión era demasiado elocuente.

-Wowww Trixie, ¿A quién le echaste el ojo? – dijo dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-A nadie Sunset – dijo Trixie algo molesta.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a alguien aquí? Ni siquiera yo conozco a mucha gente.

-¡Yo tampoco! … es solo una niña a la que le hablé anteayer…

-Oh… - dijo Sunset perdiendo interés – bueno, como sea, cuando le eches el ojo a algún niño tienes que decirme.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte? – la relación entre ellas había sido lejana, de conocidas, pero un poco tiempo parecían mucho más cercanas, y Sunset era casi descarada en ese sentido.

-Porque somos amigas – dijo ella – no tenemos más amigas ¿recuerdas? Llegamos a este lugar hace poco y a ti los imbéciles no te hablan – eso, descarada, Trixie se encogió un poco, habían llegado a la sala de espera – fuera de eso, me caes muy bien Trixie ¿No te caigo bien?

-Bueno… si – dijo Trixie, y era cierto, Sunset atraía a la gente a su alrededor casi magnéticamente, de hecho podría tener más amigos, pero era fácil que la gente le cayera mal y la despidiera de mala manera, tal vez fuera haber convivido con grifos tanto tiempo, y por alguna razón a Trixie la quería bastante.

-Entonces está decidido.

No se habló más del asunto, se quedaron comiendo algo y esperando que llamaran, pronto comenzaron a llamar alumnos de a uno, la tensión del primer día había desaparecido pero los ponis seguían quedándose en silencio casi completo, hablando en susurros, Trixie escuchó con atención y logró escuchar unos "!Ahh!" ahogados a cada grito, la vio, estaba cerca de la silla del primer día, de hecho, parece que no la había alcanzado y se había sentado lo más cerca posible, estaba de hecho en el mismo asiento en que Trixie se había sentado el primer día, los llamados pararon sin que llamaran a ninguna de las tres.

-Vamos, quiero sentarme – dijo Trixie interrumpiendo a Sunset y corriendo al mismo sillón de Twilight, Sunset la siguió de cerca y se sentaron pesadamente en el largo sillón, Twilight miró a Trixie pero cuando la vio acompañada se acobardó y miró hacia otro lado, Trixie la miró un segundo esperando que reaccionara hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Esa es la niña? – le preguntó Sunset.

-Si, estaba muy asustada, así que intenté calmarla.

-… es bonita – dijo Sunset riendo – no te conocía esos gustos – dijo golpeándola de nuevo en el hombro, si, los grifos son más honestos y descarados que los errantes incluso, y Sunset era descarada incluso dentro de los grifos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo levantando las cejas.

-Es broma – dijo corriendo hasta Twilight – ¡oye! ¡Oye niña! – Le dijo tocándole la pierna, Twilight se dio vuelta y la miró algo sorprendida - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle – dijo ella, mirando a Trixie interrogante.

-Oye, estoy aquí – dijo Sunset, Twilight volvió a mirarla.

-Hola – dijo agitando un casco.

-Entonces – Sunset saltó y se sentó al lado de Twilight - ¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes Twilight?

-Más o menos – dijo, y se quedó mirando a Sunset con los ojos fríos y firmes de antes, amabas se miraron unos minutos sin decir nada, la situación no dejaba de ser divertida.

-Okeeeeeey – dijo Sunset, rindiéndose a esperar que Twilight continuaba – entonces ¿Qué haces cuando no estás estudiando?

-…¿Cuándo no estoy estudiando? – Dijo la pequeña confundida – no se… creo que… que siempre estoy estudiando…

La sonrisa de Sunset empezó a cambiar por una cara de aburrimiento.

-No puede ser, yo tengo un instructor de artes marciales, me quedó el gusto desde el reino de los grifos, y esa tipa de ahí – dijo apuntando a Trixie "¡Hey!" – cuenta las mejores historias, igual que sus padres, tienes que tener algún pasatiempo ¿No?

-No, yo solo… yo solo estudio…

Sunset suspiró y se dio vuelta hacia Trixie.

-Muy interesante, un placer conocerte – dijo, luego le susurró a Trixie – te fijas en la más aburrida de todo el lugar.

-¡Tu fuiste la que se le acercó en primer lugar! – dijo Trixie susurrando también.

Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

-¿En serio piensas que mis historias son las mejores?.

-Claro, yo no miento, he ido a un par de los shows de tu padre, son impresionantes – dijo moviendo las piernas impaciente – y tu sabes contarlos bien también, aunque solo te haya podido escuchar un par de veces…

-Gracias por eso.

-De nada.

Se quedaron calladas hasta que comenzaron a llamar, la prueba se había demorado poco, así que era bastante obvio que prueba era, Trixie fue la segunda en ser llamada.

-Bueno, adiós Sunset, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, cuídate – dijo Sunset.

La prueba del molino, la prueba de la roca medía la fuerza y cantidad de magia, pero cuando se usa la magia en diferentes direcciones, de diferentes formas y en diferentes intensidades, mantener el flujo se vuelve muy difícil, en especial para los niños, por lo que mover varios molinos de viento, con diferentes intensidades, mientras se los sujeta en el aire en diferentes posiciones, es tremendamente difícil, técnicamente, no es una gasto de magia mayor al de la prueba de la roca, pero la magia de los pequeños se gastaba sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando menos lo sabían, estaban agotados.

Era una de las pruebas que más le costaban a Trixie, se supone que la magia de rituales, pociones e invocaciones necesitan de esa habilidad, así que Trixie no se tenía mucha fe con ese tipo de magia.

Eran tres molinos de madera, muy parecidos a abanicos completos, Trixie tenía que levitar los tres, y el instructor tenía que ir dándole órdenes, alejar los molinos, sostenerlos en diferente posiciones, de cabeza el de la derecha, en diferentes ángulos, acostado el de la izquierda, gira el del centro lo más rápido que puedas mientras los otros dos lo más lento… Trixie se retiró antes de que la mitad de los estudiantes se fueran, le pasó como siempre, simplemente la concentración de desperdigó, utilizó demasiada magia sosteniendo los molinos, cuando los soplaba débil tendría que sostenerlos débil y ahorrar energía, pero al final los tres estaban algo comprimidos por la fuerza que había usado, además al soplar débil, no era capaz de aplicar poca magia, era como soplar, no era capaz de dejar la magia salir suavemente, acumulaba mucha y usaba poca, como apretar fuertemente el diafragma y abrir muy poco la boca, estuvo ahí diez minutos, fue la peor prueba.

Llegó al hall cabizbaja.

-¿Cariño, Trixie, como te fue? – pregunto Frelia.

-Mal, me tocaron los molinos – dijo Trixie.

-Ah, cariño, no te preocupes, ese es tu punto flaco, mañana va a ser mejor – dijo Mystic.

-Me fue peor que a casi todos – dijo Trixie golpeando el suelo.

-Y en dos días seguidos te ha ido mejor que a casi todos, tampoco puedes esperar a destrozar a todos los demás ahí dentro, al fin y al cabo ellos también hicieron su esfuerzo – dijo Journe, Mystic le golpeó el brazo y Journe se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

-Al menos sabes que lo peor ya quedó atrás – dijo Frelia acariciándole la cabeza – desde mañana toda va a mejorar.

-Supongo que si – dijo Trixie, algo menos molesta.

-Vamos a casa Trixie, puedes repasar mejor, al fin y al cabo solo quedan dos pruebas – dijo Mystic.

-¿En serio no tienen problemas tomándose una semana del trabajo? – preguntó Trixie por milésima vez.

-Que no Trixie, que no ¿Para qué somos artistas si no es para poder tomarse un descanso cuando queramos? – dijo Mystic, Frelia lo miró con el caño fruncido y Mystic rio.

-Yo nunca dejo de escribir – dijo Frelia.

-Tu vas a seguir escribiendo en tu ataúd, así que no cuenta – dijo Mystic caminando hacia la salida – vamos, hoy no quiero cocinar, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer helado?

-Bueno – dijo Trixie.

-Y luego repaso contigo el holograma, pero tenemos que hacer la comida nosotros, tu madre tiene razón, es la única que ha seguido trabajando.

-Okey – dijo Trixie algo más animada mientras todos salían de edificio.

-Vamos a comprar esas frutas elegantes que te gustan y a hacer una fuente gigantesca de ensalada de frutas – dijo Mystic – cosa de que quedan hasta pasado mañana.

-¡Si! - Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, es fácil animar a los niños –practiquemos el holograma, esa es mi mejor prueba.

-Así se habla pequeña, no te desanimes hasta el final – dijo Mystic revolviéndole el pelo - a todo esto, me permitieron mostrar la historia de Pelasio en un teatro "moderno y avante garde"- dijo dibujando comillas en el aire con su magia - pagan una miseria por mi mejor show, pero va a ser divertido, va a ser poco después del examen final ¿Tu quieres ir no es así?

-¡Claro, claro que quiero! ¡Esa es mi historia favorita! – dijo Trixie emocionada.

-Lo sé, por eso insistí con esa, me estaban pidiendo la historia de Cleastro – dijo Mystic, Trixie lo miró agradecida – casi no me dejan, al fin y al cabo es bastante violenta, pero cuando escucharon el precio no se pudieron negar – Mystic reía, Trixie reía, y los otros reían con ellos, ese día terminó bien.

Por la noche, luego de comer hasta no poder más, acostada en su pieza, Trixie fantaseó de nuevo, antes había tomado parte como fondo de historias, luego había sido la heroína, luego había cambiado la historia desde dentro, luego había transportado sus héroes al mundo real, y ahora, sin darse cuanta cuando, comenzó a crear una nueva historia de la nada.

No era una historia propiamente tal, solo eran escenas y situaciones al azar, que empezaban y terminaban entre la bruma del subconsciente, ahí estaban todas las tribus y personajes de los cuentos errantes, estaba su familia, los Shine, algunos errantes, estaba incluso Pondicherry, y estaba la pequeña de color lavanda, ella aparecía muy frecuentemente, pero en medio de este tumulto de imágenes, la conciencia de Trixie estaba detrás del telón.

Imagino muchas situaciones con ella siendo niña, pero luego no era suficiente, era adolescente, luego adulta, las imágenes flasheaban en su mente como seguramente sucedió en su infancia con muchos escritores, hasta que en un momento una imagen la perturbó.

Estaba en un campo verde, nublado pero brillante, como en una mañana en la cima de un cerro, estaba emocionada en la escena, y de repente la poni lavanda, adulta ya se le abalanzó, se abrazaron fuertemente, como si de una reunión largamente esperada se tratara, y se dieron un beso en los labios.

Trixie abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida, notó su gran sonrisa y esta se desvaneció de inmediato "¿De dónde vino eso?" se preguntó, vaya si se había imaginado una situación extraña, pero llegó a la conclusión de que estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas para que algo extraño no apareciera, estuvo intranquila más de diez minutos, hasta que el cansancio la hicieron intentar relajarse y caer en el sueño, lo que a su edad no entendía y con suerte podía percibir, era el sentimiento cálido y exigente en su pecho, durmió sin sueño, intranquila.

Al día siguiente despertó algo cansada y no recordó el pensamiento de la noche anterior, bajó a tomar desayuno como zombi, de todas formas no fue un gran problema, cuando llegó a la academia estaba casi tan fresca como siempre, y el nervio de cuando llegó a la habitación de espera la despertó por completo.

Trixie estuvo un rato buscando a las dos ponis que conocía en el lugar, ambas habían entrado antes, porque ella llegó segundos antes de que llamaran, divisó a Twilight, y el recuerdo de la noche anterior la golpeó y giró la cabeza, luego vio a Sunset, y se acercó agitando un casco.

-¡Hola Sunset! – dijo acercándose, Sunset le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se escuchó "¡Trixie Lulamoon!" – Adiós Sunset – dijo malhumoradamente, y se fue por la puerta escuchando las risas de Sunset detrás.

Era la prueba de la cuerda, realmente Trixie no tenía nada que decir de esta prueba, era la prueba promedio, no le iba ni bien ni mal, supuestamente, era el medidor de habilidades físicas y de percepción mágica, algo así como que los sentidos se extienden con la magia, pero ella no le veía el punto, algunos lo hacían genial, algunos hablaban de que la cuerda se convertía en una extensión del poni, Trixie nunca lo entendió, no le sorprendió en los más mínimo cuando al final del tiempo, logró sacar un resultado promedio, a algunos les había ido mal, y algunos movían la cuerda como si esta tuviera pensamiento propio, simplemente salió del lugar queriendo comer más de la ensalada de frutas que habían hecho ayer.

De hecho, por alguna razón, se sintió así hasta llegar la noche, indiferente, y cuando entonces se dio cuenta porque.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro en el momento en que empezó a soñar, directo a su propia historia.

Esta vez era un poco más cuidadosa, no quería caer en los mismos tipos de imágenes que la noche anterior, pero obviamente, pensar en eso solo lo hizo peor, a cada dragón que mataba o cada aventura que realizaba, aparecía la poni lavanda Twilight Sparkle, y en todo momento Trixie tenía que evitar el extraño momento de la noche pasada.

De a poco, las escenas en su cabeza se fueron configurando y conectando, sus fantasías iniciaron el camino de una historia compleja, que al parecer partía con la vida de los errantes, y terminaba con la muerte de un general malvado y su dragón mascota, no estaba muy claro, la única cosa que estaba clara era que habían muchos llantos, muchas batallas y explosiones.

Y al final el pensamiento la atormentó de nuevo, y esta vez lo dejó pasar, al final de la aventura la poni azul se besaba con la poni lavanda, se besaban por un largo rato… la dejó un poco más tranquila darle otro nombre a la poni azul, y también fue un nombre que le gustó, un nombre que encontró digno del personaje, Griseilda, con ese nombre en la mente se durmió, y tuvo un sueño reparador.

Al día siguiente era obvia la prueba que le tocaba, la prueba de la plastilina, al principio no le iba muy bien con esa, pero desde que empezó a trabajar con los hologramas iba mucho mejor, el desayuno fue alegre y luego se dirigieron como siempre a la academia, Trixie estaba de un inusual buen humor, y caminaba recordando sus fantasías.

Esta vez llegaron a la academia un poco más temprano, y casi en la entrada de la misma Trixie se encontró con Sunset que iba entrando también con su madre.

-¡Trixie, hola! – dijo la pequeña acercándose a ella y apresurando el paso, separándolas a ambas de sus padres, Trixie se giró y les agitó un casco, apresurándose con Sunset y metiéndose en la multitud, la familia de Trixie y la señora Shine entraron luego mirándolas de lejos.

-Frelia, Mystic, Journe – dijo ella con un leve inclinación y una sonrisa.

-Señora Shine – dijo Mystic con una leve inclinación también, Journe se inclinó y Frelia también, al tiempo que le daba una afable sonrisa, cálida y honesta como solo ella las tenía, de todas formas, quería conversar algo con ella, siguieron caminando y Frelia se le acercó hasta casi tocarla con el hombro.

-Tal parece que nuestras hijas se están volviendo muy amigas – dijo mirando a las pequeñas.

-Tal parece que si, mi Sunset no hace más que hablar de Trixie – dijo Loreta, Frelia no dijo nada, Trixie hablaba de su amiga pero no estaba toooodo el tiempo hablando de ella.

Antes de que los estudios tomaran tanto del tiempo de las pequeñas, Trixie y Sunset se habían visto un par de veces en la academia, ambas eran estudiantes de Fairy, así que entablaron conversación, o mejor dicho, Sunset se le acercó con su usual descaro, la había reconocido de cuando estaba todavía estudiando con Witchcraft.

La verdad sea dicha, Sunset se le acercaba a casi todo el mundo, claro que luego de diez segundos casi todos quedaban descartados, solo Trixie y un par de conocidos de alta sociedad que Trixie no conocía habían pasado la prueba de fuego. Trixie había ido un par de veces a la casa de Sunset, que la había invitado de la nada a jugar, la primera vez fue acompañada de su madre, Frelia y Sincere se entendieron de maravilla.

Sunset era algo caprichosa, y no se podía saber si iba volver a hablar o invitar a alguien a su casa, la segunda invitación llegó meses después, y fue con Mystic, él y la señora se entendieron, la tercera vez, la familia de alguna forma pensó en mostrarse tan honestamente como era posible, la acompañó Journe, Loreta casi tiene un ataque cuando vio al gran semental lleno de cicatrices con su capa errante entrar, por supuesto Journe sabía cómo ser todo un caballero, y por otra parte el tío de Trixie le fascinó a Sunset, las familias eran algo cercano a amigas, por la amistad de sus hijas.

Y luego de un tiempo Trixie podía ir a la casa sola.

-Es una bendición que se hayan conocido, al menos para nosotros, Trixie había estado mucho tiempo sola – dijo Frelia.

-Es una pequeña maravillosa – dijo Loreta – supongo que luego de las pruebas Sunset va a estar más centrada en Trixie… casi siempre luego de un tiempo se aburre de la gente a su alrededor, pero su hija parece haberla encantado, también me gusta la idea de que se puedan ver más, y de que Sunset tenga una amiga de verdad…

Frelia y Loreta se sonrieron y siguieron conversando, cuando llamaron a los niños vieron a Trixie y Sunset despidiéndose y agitaron también sus cascos, las pequeñas corrieron hacia la habitación de espera, Mystic y Journe habían estado conversando por su parte y Frelia y Sincere se quedaron hablando también.

-¡La última prueba, ya estoy harta de ellas! – dijo Sunset cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-Bueno, no es la última, mañana nos toca la presentación personal.

-Si bueno, pero es diferente, es la oportunidad de mostrarles en lo que eres buena, y no hacer figuras en el aire o levitar una estúpida roca y eso – dijo agitando un casco – yo soy buena con las transformaciones, ¡y ninguna prueba es de transformaciones! A todo esto – dijo susurrando muy alto, para que los demás la escucharan - ¿Cómo va tu holograma?

Algunos pequeños se dieron vuelta para observar a Trixie, impresionados, aunque algunas malas miradas cayeron sobre ella, desde que sabían que era una errante y sus padres y familias hacían comentarios, había quedado un poco rezagada de los demás, ya sea por miedo o por desprecio.

-Va bien, gracias – dijo cortante intentando hacerse invisible – que discreta Sunset.

-Vamos, así es la competencia, destruye la mente de tus enemigos.

-Eso no es justo.

-Por supuesto que lo es, la fuerza mental es una habilidad también, una habilidad que usas en todo momento – dijo Sunset – entre los grifos el miedo o el nervio no es excusa, los ataques mentales son regla, si no puedes aguantarlos es tu culpa.

-De todas formas me parece sucio.

-Entre los grifos te hubiera pedido que invocaras el holograma entre ellos, y yo hubiera transformado una manzana en una naranja, como ves estoy respetando las costumbres de Equestria.

-A los dioses gracias – dijo Trixie con ironía.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? En el reino grifo juraban por algún héroe antiguo, y aquí dicen "Por las princesas"

-Los errantes juran por los dioses antiguos – dijo Trixie – los dioses originales y sus descendientes, los dioses elementales.

-¿Esos son muchos dioses? ¿Realmente creen en ellos? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza cómicamente, Trixie hizo un esfuerzo para no reír.

-Si, son muchos, y no… no exactamente, tampoco negamos que puedan existir…

-… Raro – dijo Sunset – pero como sea, es interesante, ¿Tienes algún libro sobre las divinidades de los errantes?

-No, pero sería difícil tenerlo, es una mescla de muchos dioses de diferentes sitios – dijo Trixie.

-Mmm… cada vez que escucho de los errantes siento más ganas de ir de aventuras.

-Fairy está invitado, pero no creo que Journe te lleve a ti – dijo Trixie riendo.

-¿¡El profesor Fairy?! – dijo Sunset sorprendida.

-Si, y parece bastante dispuesto a irse, Journe planea salir de la ciudad dentro de un par de años.

-Wow, no puedo imaginarme a Fairy saliendo hacia el peligro.

-Si, es raro.

Y luego hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Y tú? ¿No quieres irte a un viaje hacia el exterior cuando seas grande? – pregunto Sunset

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu, salir de viaje junto con tu tío, deben de vivirse historias geniales allá fuera – dijo – me encantaría escuchar esas historias.

-Pero también es peligroso – dijo Trixie - ¿No has visto todas las cicatrices de mi tío?

-…-Sunset la miró un instante – gallina.

-¡No soy gallina!- dijo Trixie, ya estaban cerca de su lugar habitual, la esquina posterior, se sentaron el sillón, en la zona más cercana a la puerta - ¡Yo soy la gran y poderosa Griselda, y no me vas a llamar gallina! – dijo Trixie sin pensarlo, y luego se puso a reír.

-Oh… interesante ¿Y cuáles son los logros de Griselda?

-Todavía nada – dijo Trixie, ella estaba mirando hacia la entrada, y Sunset miraba detrás de Trixie – pero Griselda será la más poderosa unicornio, ni siquiera un dragón anciano podrá hacerla tener miedo – Sunset sonreía mientras miraba detrás, Trixie miró hacia atrás, donde antes había un grupo de ponis ahora estaba Twilight mirándola algo sorprendida, la pequeña le agitó un casco, Trixie sintió como sus mejillas quemaban y le devolvió el saludo, luego de eso recordó toda la noche anterior, y también se dio cuenta de que estaba pretendiendo ser Griselda, la poni que se enamoraba y besaba a Twilight Sparkle, la pequeña la seguía mirando y Trixie se dio cuenta de que si bien no tenía el impulso de besarla quería abrazarla muy fuerte, pero era una desconocida, y también parecía reservada, seguramente se lo tomaría mal, la vergüenza le ganó y giró la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué estás tan colorada Griselda? – Dijo Sunset con una sonrisa malvada – la que mata dragones y derrota tiranos, la gran y poderosa Griselda – dijo acercándosele con un susurro – parece que Griselda batea para el otro lado.

-¡Oh cállate! – dijo Trixie casi en un grito, Sunset solo se desternilló.

-¡Twilight Sparkle! – llamaron desde la entrada, la pequeña soltó su sonido de sorpresa obligatorio y salió hecha un manojo de nervios, cuando pasó cerca de Trixie la saludó.

-Suerte – le dijo Trixie despidiéndola con un casco, Sunset la golpeó con el codo y siguió desternillándose a costa de la atormentada Trixie, cuando Twilight salió miró hacia atrás y logró ver a la poni azul golpeando a la naranja, que no dejaba de reír.

-Oh Trixie – dijo Sunset dejando de reír - ¿Cuál es el alboroto? Es una broma.

-Bonita broma – dijo Trixie cruzando los brazos.

-Si el rio suena…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Si te molestas tanto es sospechoso – dijo Sunset, Trixie suspiró y se calmó un poco.

-¡Sunset Shine! – se escuchó uno de los últimos gritos.

-Okey, voy, suerte Trixie – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Suerte Sunset – dijo Trixie agitando un casco.

Y se quedó sola esperando su turno, pensando en lo que acababa de decir Sunset.

La verdad es que era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de impulsos, y sorprendentemente no hacia el sexo opuesto, si no hacia su mismo sexo, a decir verdad, en sus fantasías anteriores cuando se imaginaba al lado de una semental siempre era algo platónico, esa urgencia de besar o la fantasía de besar a alguien solo le había sucedido con esa pequeña, pero tal vez solo fuera una casualidad, tal vez fuera un accidente, tampoco le había ocurrido algo así con Sunset, por ejemplo.

Claro que obviamente en ese momento se imaginó así de cercana con Sunset, y si bien no le agradó tanto, la dejó menos indiferente que la idea de estar con un potrillo.

La mente de Trixie pasó a una confusión tremenda, apenas podía seguir un curso de pensamiento, simplemente no lograba entender bien que le pasaba.

Claro que esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, desde pequeña le sucedía cuando pensaba en porque la ciudad parecía resistírsele y rechazarla, así que hizo lo de siempre, se recostó lo más cómoda posible y respiró profundo, como le había enseñado su tío, y se refugió en las verdades simples y dulces, como el amor de su familia, como los juegos con Sunset, como sus comidas favoritas, como los espectáculos de su padre, y sonrió.

-¡Trixie Lulamoon! – escuchó, salió apenas del ensimismamiento, a su alrededor habían pocos ponis, se levantó rápido y corrió a la puerta, ya más calmada.

En esa prueba le fue bastante bien, los profesores habían dejado libre la presentación, a cualquier figura que pudiesen hacer con la plastilina, Trixie no era una buena artista, sabía visualizar, pero no podía competir con muchas de las figuras que hacían sus compañeros, aunque tenía un arma secreta.

Uso unos tres cuartos del tiempo en hacer las mejores figuras posibles, de una cebra con armadura y un dragón, eran simples pero estaban bien hechas, a diferencia de algunos a su alrededor, cuyas figuras estaban muy detalladas y artísticamente dispuestas.

Uso ese último tiempo concentrándose, las figuras empezaron a moverse bastante fluidamente en la mesa.

Algunos profesores y alumnos lo vieron con malos ojos, pero la profesora al frente suyo, una poni de pelaje fucsia aplaudió y hizo un sonidito de aprobación, la pequeña cebra esquivaba golpes de las garras y evadía apenas flamas que escapaban de la boca del dragón, luego de un rato aprovechó una distracción y apuñaló al dragón en el pecho con una larga lanza, la profesora la despidió contenta y sonriente.

Con eso se fue la última de las pruebas normales, Trixie salió hacia el hall conforme, aunque ahora que solo faltaba una prueba, un nerviosismo diferente se empezó a apoderar de ella.

-Oh, dios, ya terminó – dijo Journe – acabaron las pruebas ¿No te alegra pequeña?

-Todavía queda la evaluación personal – dijo Frelia.

-Si, pero esa es la oportunidad de ser tu mismo, creo que debiera ser casi divertido – dijo Journe, Trixie soltó una risita.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Sunset – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-Una niña inteligente – dijo Journe.

-Como sea ¿Cómo te fue Trixie? – dijo Frelia.

-Bien, a la profesora le gustó.

-Excelente, ahora vamos a casa ¿Si? Tu padre y yo tenemos que terminar las preparaciones para el espectáculo de mañana.

-Hemos tenido que trabajar en la mañana, pero hoy necesitamos revisar unos últimos detalles, y mañana te viene a recoger Journe, te vas con él al teatro directo – dijo Mystic – hoy vamos a llegar a eso de las diez, pedimos comida a la casa, así que no tienen que cocinar.

-Okey – dijo Trixie – cuando lleguen… tengo que decirles algo… - Trixie bajó la cabeza.

-Cariño… ¿Pasa algo malo, alguien te hizo algo? - Preguntó Frelia.

-¡No, no! No pasa nada malo, pero tengo que hablar algo – dijo Trixie.

-Okey amor, vamos a intentar llegar lo más pronto posible – habían estado caminando hacia la casa, a medio camino se despidieron.

-Nos vemos al rato – dijo Mystic.

-Hasta luego queridos – dijo Frelia, ambos se veían algo preocupados, pero Trixie sonreía, no se la veía herida o algo por el estilo, agitaba el casco mientras los despedía.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa Trixie de nuevo tenía la cabeza baja, Journe había intentado subirle al ánimo, pero no estaba triste, estaba solamente muy seria.

La comida llegó, eran un par de pizzas, Trixie las comía muy de vez en cuando incluso en su seriedad su expresión cambiaba entre nervio, confusión, y una sonrisa.

-Trixie, ven aquí – dijo Journe sentado en un sofá, Trixie asintió con la boca llena y se sentó a su lado.

-Trixie… lo que quería hablar con tus padres ¿No puedes decirme nada? La verdad me preocupa.

Trixie terminó de masticar y tragó, luego se quedó callada un largo rato.

-Las niñas… las he visto, a mi edad… no bueno, no tiene que ver con la edad… muchas de ellas no se interesan en niños o besos, pero otras si…

-¿Alguien te ha estado pidiendo algo Trixie? – Trixie lo miró, se veía tan amable como siempre, pero profundo en sus ojos se veía una amenaza, Trixie supo que no era para ella, pero aun así no le gustaba.

-Ya dije que nadie me ha hecho nada… yo también he estado pensando en eso… en besos, abrazos y eso… - dijo, luego se puso a temblar, y susurró algo, Journe no la alcanzó a escuchar.

-Perdona Trixie, no te escuché.

-Dije que también he estado pensando en besos pero… pero no con ningún potrillo – dijo Trixie mirando hacia el suelo esperando una respuesta negativa, un regaño como mínimo.

-Ou… Wow… okey – dijo Journe mirando el techo – Pero… - miró a Trixie que miraba al suelo y temblaba un poco y le acarició la cabeza, la pequeña miró hacia arriba con miedo y esperanza, la mirada terminó por derretir a Journe, que la tomó y la encerró en un abrazo.

-Oh Trixie, te han obligado a madurar tan rápido, a ser una pequeña tan precoz – dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, claro que no es malo, no has hecho nada malo pequeña – Trixie soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó de vuelta – eres una pequeña muy madura, mira que venir y contárnoslo, es lo mejor, pero la mayoría se hubiera quedado callado.

-¿Mis papás no se van a enojar?

-No, no creo… tampoco va a ser una conversación agradable – dijo Journe – me gustaría preguntarte más o hablarte más, pero creo que es algo que primero tienes que conversar con tus padres, luego de eso puedes conversarlo conmigo – Journe terminó el abrazo y se levantó - ¿Terminaste de comer?

-Si – dijo Trixie limpiándose una lágrima.

-Bueno, entonces siéntate – dijo poniendo un cojín en el suelo – vamos a meditar un rato.

El ejercicio era bueno antes de hacer un holograma, así que Trixie había estado haciéndolo por un tiempo ya, además, Journe se lo enseño para calmarla cuando algún rumor o ataque la deprimía, o cuando simplemente se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, Journe había aprendido de un viajero errante asiático, de más allá del mar, una cabra mágica, muy diferente a las criaturas del bosque, y duraba poco más de una hora.

Trixie viajó por bosques y montañas, y por lugares que eran simplemente luz y calor, cuando hacía eso Canterlot y todos sus miedos se iban, Journe había dicho que Trixie había estado obligada a madurar rápido, pero los ejercicios de meditación que había estado haciendo por más de dos años probablemente tuvieran mucho que ver en eso, Trixie se desvió algo esta vez, esta vez estaba sola en la cima del cerro de su fantasía, se convirtió en uno de sus escenarios favoritos sin que se diera cuenta, Twilight estaba a su lado.

La meditación terminó y Trixie abrió los ojos sonriendo, Journe al frente suyo estaba sonriéndole también.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, mejor, y tengo hambre - dijo con una sonrisa, sacando otro pedazo de pizza.

Hasta que llegaron sus padres, Trixie estuvo leyendo, Journe hacia thai chi por su cuenta en el patio, Mystic y Frelia estaban en la casa a las nueve en punto, cuando entraron Journe se detuvo y entró al mismo tiempo.

-Hola mi niña, hola Journe – dijo Mystic tomando un trozo de pizza.

-Hola papá, hola mamá – dijo Trixie agitando el casco con una sonrisa.

-Hola queridos.

-Mystic, Frelia – dijo Journe tomando un gran vaso de agua.

Mystic le acarició la cabeza a Trixie y fue hacia donde Journe, Frelia se quedó conversando con Trixie mientras ellos hablaban.

-Journe ¿Hablaste con Trixie? – dijo Mystic en un susurro.

-Si, no le pasa nada malo Mystic, pero tú y Frelia tienen que conversarle – dijo Journe – y amigo, en este momento no te envidio, paro consuélate, probablemente en un tiempo te rías de este momento… pero hoy no.

-¿No me vas a decir nada aparte de eso?

-No, pero te aconsejo que la saques a pasear fuera de la ciudad – dijo Journe – me da la impresión de que todo va a ser más fácil ahí.

-…Okey – dijo Mystic tomando su sombrero, Frelia seguía con su capa.

-Trixie, busca una bufanda, vamos a salir a pasear – dijo Mystic con una sonrisa, Trixie lo miró algo seria, el momento se le venía encima y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.

-O…okey – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-¿A pasear? – le preguntó Frelia.

-Sip, Journe dijo que sería mejor hablarlo fuera.

-En el claro de siempre – dijo Journe.

En ese momento Trixie bajó con la bufanda puesta, parecía ir caminando a su ejecución, incluso se veía tierna, se detuvo frente a la puerta en espera de sus padres.

-Entonces nos vamos, hasta luego Journe – dijo Mystic.

El camino hacia las afueras fue incómodo, tanto Mystic como Frelia intentaron conversar casualmente, pero Trixie no estaba de ánimo, y respondía únicamente con monosílabos, realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de toda la situación, tal vez era una exageración, tal vez debió haberse quedado callada como lo dijo Journe, pero bueno, se había dejado llevar y ahora tenía que decirlo, al fin y al cabo ya se lo había dicho a Journe.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras Mystic y Frelia se sentaron, y Trixie se sentó entre ellos, pero un poco más al frente.

-Entonces Trixie ¿De qué nos querías hablar? – dijo Mystic.

-… - Trixie lo pensó, ya no tenía sentido echarse para atrás, así que lo mejor era decirlo directamente, al menos eso siempre decían los personajes de las historias – me gusta alguien…

Mystic pensó en lo común que eso sonaba, pero Journe le decía que no lo envidiaba en lo más mínimo, Frelia parecía tan complicada como él.

-¿Y?...

-No es un niño.

-¿Es mayor… un grifo…?

-Es una niña de la academia – dijo Trixie comenzando a temblar de nuevo.

Mystic y Frelia se calmaron un poco, pero a la vez escuchar a una niña de nueve años decir eso resultaba extraño, podía ser simplemente una confusión, podía sentirse sola (los dos pensaron de inmediato en Sunset) pero creerlo de golpe era difícil.

-Bueno Trixie – dijo Frelia acariciando su cabeza, Trixie se calmó y la miró, tenía los ojos rojos y respiraba agitadamente - ¿Por qué crees eso? Trata de explicarnos bien toda la situación ¿Okey?

Mystic se acercó y le puso un casco en el hombro, Trixie se calmó y explicó todo.

Les dijo que había estado teniendo sueños y fantasías con esa niña, que tenía en impulso de abrazarla y darle un beso, les dijo que cuando se veía con ella en las fantasías sentía algo muy diferente a cualquier cosa anterior.

-Es solo, no se… me gustaría poder acercármele, y abrazarla, y poder dormir al lado de ella – dijo haciendo círculos son el casco en el suelo - ¡Pero no es normal ni bueno, a todos los ponis les parece algo malo! Cuando hablan de eso parece que hablaran de gente mala – terminó Trixie mirando tristemente al suelo.

Eso fue lo que convenció realmente a los padres, que dijera que no sabía qué era eso y que la asustaba un poco, un sentimiento completamente nuevo, uno que no había sentido al imaginarse o mirar a ningún niño, y que imaginarse con un niño en lo mismo no le hacía sentir nada, ni siquiera una versión masculina de esa niña. Era, al fin y al cabo, un enamoramiento infantil, fugaz y efímero, pero era, y era con una niña.

-Okey, entiendo porque estabas tan preocupada – dijo Mystic mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

-… ¿Hice algo muy malo?

-No, hija, no – dijo Frelia – solo… nos está tomando muy por sorpresa.

-Si, definitivamente, es decir… wow – dijo Mystic.

-Yo no quería – dijo Trixie.

En las historias errantes no era muy extraña la situación, y entre los errantes tampoco, pero ella creció en la ciudad, y aun con los censurada que era en ese momento, podía notar cierto rechazo, los niños siempre tienes ese instinto, de las más mínimas señales saben que a los adultos tal cosa no les gusta, no hace falta decir que en Canterlot era de todo menos bien visto.

-Nada de eso, no te culpes Trixie – dijo Frelia – no has hecho nada malo, ni podrías haber hecho nada mejor.

-Okey – dijo Trixie, y luego se quedó callada.

Mystic se levantó, pensaba todavía, Trixie lo miró, por un segundo se aterrorizó, parecía estarse yendo, pero luego se sentó al frente de ella.

-Bueno, no sé si vayas a estar con una yegua en el futuro, o con un semental, o con un o una grifo o burro o mula, eso no importa – dijo Mystic – como sea, tienes que tener algunas cosas claras – dijo luego tomó el casco de Frelia - ¿Por qué crees que me case con tu madre?

-¿Por qué se quieren?

-Si, ¿que más?

-Porque son felices juntos.

-Cierto, y esas son las únicas razones que deberías buscar – dijo Mystic.

Trixie pensó un poco en eso, antes de que Frelia hablara.

-Tu sabes de los errantes Trixie, de nuestras historias y costumbres – dijo Frelia – sabes que no nos molesta, tu solo tienes que elegir a quien quieras y te haga feliz, y intentar quererlo y hacerlo feliz… o quererla y hacerla feliz… ah dioses, es extraño conversarte de esto cuando tienes nueve años.

-El tío Journe dijo que era una niña precoz – dijo Trixie.

-Y tenía razón – dijo Mystic – pero eso no importa… - miró hacia el cielo y soltó un suspiro – tal vez que seas así de precoz sea lo mejor, así algo te va quedar caro desde ahora, y si tenemos que cruzar ese puente vas a ir sabiendo que no importa con quien quieras estar nosotros te vamos a amar siempre – dijo Mystic.

-Por supuesto – dijo Frelia – ya sea con un o una poni, un o una grifo, un burro o una mula… un o una diamond dog…

En ese momento Mystic soltó una exclamación y se puso un casco en el rostro, y Trixie puso una expresión contrariada.

-¡Mystic! – soltó Frelia.

-Lo siento, pero ¡Querida! Voy a cruzar ese puente si tengo que, pero hasta ese momento no quiero ni pensarlo – dijo riendo – un diamond dog, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido… tal vez será porque los únicos que llagan a Equestria son maleantes, deben haber buenos entre ellos… su país es una caos.

-No, no diamond dogs, solo ponis – dijo Trixie riendo también, al segundo siguiente estaba llorando, sonreía mientras sollozaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Trixie – dijo Mystic abrazándola - ¿Tenías miedo de que te quisiéramos menos? – Trixie respiraba entrecortadamente y solo pudo asentir, Frelia la abrazó también.

-Es que… - dijo entre respiraciones – se que a la gente de la ciudad no le gusta – Trixie abrazó fuerte a su padre – Journe me dijo que si quería ser parte de la ciudad tenía que tomarla en los huesos o algo así, pero si hago algo que a la mayoría no le gusta todo va a ser peor.

Mystic y Frelia se miraron contrariados, las palabras de la pequeña eran ciertas, no habían pensado en eso, claro que no estaban tan preocupados de contentar a los habitantes de Equestria.

-Trixie… no tiene sentido ser parte de algo si tienes que esconderte y ser otra cosa – dijo Mystic – resulte lo que resulte, si quieres ser parte de esta ciudad, tienes que serlo como tú misma, y nosotros siempre te vamos a cuidar y proteger, siempre vamos a estar para ayudarte.

Trixie asintió de nuevo, se secaba las lágrimas pero más salían, había tenido tanto miedo, por primera vez no solo de perder el posible cariño de la ciudad, si no el de sus padres, los tres solo se abrazaron mientras el llanto de Trixie moría, hasta que se calmó, Mystic y Frelia le limpiaron el rostro y se quedaron dándole palabras de cariño hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

-Entonces ¿solo eso o tienes otra sorpresa? – preguntó Mystic.

-No, solo eso – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-¿Alguien aparte de nosotros y Mystic lo sabe? – preguntó Frelia.

-Bueno… Sunset creo que lo sospecha.

-Oh…

-Pero no creo que le moleste, de hecho me estaba molestando en la tarde

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno… ¿Lo de la historia de Griselda? Hice como si fuera Griselda en la habitación de espera, y luego… vi a Twilight y me sonrojé y miré a otro lado – su rostro se enrojeció y se calló unos segundos, a pesar de la situación para sus padres no dejaba de ser enternecedor – y luego Sunset se me acercó y susurró "parece que Griselda batea para el otro lado" – Trixie terminó, molesta todavía con el recuerdo, miró a su padre y se enfureció más, Mystic estaba aguantando la risa, pero cuando Trixie infló las mejillas no lo resistió, se rio a carcajadas.

-Jajaja, esa es buena, Griselda batea para el otro lado – se garró el estómago e intentó calmarse.

-¡Mystic! – le regañó Frelia de nuevo.

-Pero es chistoso – dijo Mystic, Trixie parecía más molesta – y de todas formas es bueno ¿No? No solo somos nosotros los que estamos bien con eso, también está Sunset, tu amiga – Trixie se desinfló.

-Si supongo – dijo Trixie - ¿Crees que le moleste a Fairy?

-Pfff… ¿A él? A él menos que nadie – dijo Mystic, Frelia lo golpeó en el hombro pero no pudo evitar reírse también.

-Que malos son tú y Journe con Fairy – dijo Frelia cuando dejó de reír.

-¿No acabamos de decir que no tiene nada de malo? Por mi parte, dudo que Journe no vuelva a las andadas viajando solo con Fairy, es frio allá fuera – dijo, ambos padres rieron, Trixie los miraba sin entender bien, pero era una niña inteligente y perceptiva, se le cayó la mandíbula y se puso muy roja.

-¿¡El tío Journe!? – dijo de repente.

-No lo supiste de nosotros – dijo Frelia, siguieron riendo unos segundos.

-Dioses, que noche – dijo Mystic – de todas formas, ya es tarde ¿Qué les parece si vamos a casa? Yo quiero algo de pizza antes de que Journe se lo coma todo.

-Okey – dijo Trixie levantándose y sacudiéndose – Uh, hace frio.

Mystic la tomó y la dejó en su espalda, y en un golpe de inspiración le puso su sombrero estrellado, Frelia tomó su capa y la cubrió.

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba, el calor de sus padres la llenó, y no solo eso, esas eran ropas muy personales, era difícil que se pudiera sentir más acogida y querida en ese momento.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el bamboleo del caminar de su padre, de vuelta no dijeron nada, pero no era el silencio de la último vez, era un silencio tranquilo y apacible, Trixie se envolvió en la capa y se caló el sombrero, y resultó algo así como un abrazó más íntimo y cercano.

Journe los vio llegar sonrientes y se calmó, estaba seguro de que iría bien pero le preocupaba demasiado Trixie como para estar tranquilo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó apenas cruzaron la puerta.

-Bien, gracias, Journe – dijo Mystic, Frelia también lo saludó.

-¿Estás bien Trixie? – le preguntó, la pequeña lo miró unos segundos con la boca abierta, se puso roja y bajó la cabeza.

-Si, muchas gracias tío Journe – Journe tampoco eran tonto, miró a los otros dos, que no se dieron por entendidos, y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Me alegro – dijo con una expresión suspicaz, Mystic y Frelia estaban nerviosos – apostaría a que incluso fue divertido – se sentó y cortó lentamente un trozo de pizza.

-De hecho, en un momento mi mamá se puso a hablar de diamond dogs – dijo Trixie – y hablamos de cuando Sunset me molesta en la academia, fue chistoso.

-Ajá – dijo Journe comiendo despacio un trocito de pizza – como sea, yo voy a dormir, tengo cosas que recordar, anécdotas que anotar y recopilar para un futuro cercano – dijo levantándose – adiós Trixie, cuídate – cuando se fue los padres suspiraron con alivio, Trixie estaba demasiado calma como para notar nada, pero sus siguientes años con Journe serían muy informativos.

El resto de la noche pasó de la misma manera, pacífica y amable, cuando Trixie fue a dormir, esta vez se abandonó a sus fantasías, no sin culpa, pero no pudo evitarlo, esta vez Sunset también aparecía de vez en cuando, a la par de Twilight, se durmió tranquila, y tuvo una gran noche de descanso.

_Primero, quiero agradecer los reviews positivos, hasta el momento_

_Solo han sido dos, pero penando en que jamás creí que nadie leyera la historia,_

_Esos dos reviews me han hecho muy feliz, gracias._

_Segundo, este es un capítulo largo, tengo el triple de contenido que solo tengo que reescribir,_

_Pero voy a preferir subir no tan seguido, para no bloquearme en algún momento._

_Tercero, gracias a los que han visto el cuento, significa mucho, y último, pienso terminar_

_Esta historia, no importa cuanto me cueste, va a tener un final : )._


	5. Capítulo Quinto

Trixie se despertó de su siesta con sonidos de martillos y sierras que retumbaban en una de las murallas de la biblioteca.

-Waa… ¿Qué cara…? – Dijo levantándose de golpe, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la pierna - ¡Aghh!

-Son los sonidos de construcción – dijo Spike que estaba en otro sillón leyendo – por el momento están trabajando por fuera, para molestar lo menos posible, van a abrir la muralla solo al último día, que seguía ellos como en una semana.

-Okey, entiendo – dijo Trixie estirándose lentamente y bostezando – necesito un vaso de agua – dijo intentando levantarse.

-Quédate ahí – dijo Spike, quine llenó un vaso en la cocina y se lo dejó en la mesita de centro, luego tomó un cuenco y le sirvió una generosa cantidad de ensalada, que Trixie comería a través del día.

-Gracias – dijo levantando el vaso con magia y bebiendo un poco - ¿Spike cierto?

-El asistente número uno – dijo concentrándose de nuevo en el libro.

-¿Qué lees?

Spike la miró un segundo y luego le mostró un libro viejo y extraño.

-Demonología – dijo Spike – demonología de todas partes del mundo, es un libro muy extraño, si no fuera porque tenemos acceso a la biblioteca secreta del Castillo de Canterlot no podría estarlo leyendo.

-¿Demonología? ¿Qué haces leyendo algo así de deprimente, crees siquiera en los demonios?

-Bueno, no, pero es interesante pensar en que antiguamente la gente creía en eso, es decir ¿Por qué inventaron todo esto y casi adoraron esas costumbres? No creo que sea por ignorantes, tiene que haber algo más.

-Es obvio Spike – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros - simplemente querían volver más corpóreos todos los eventos y emociones, especialmente los malos.

-¿Mas corpóreos?

-O más tangibles, si lo prefieres, solo date cuenta, Equestria es históricamente ridículamente pacífico, los antiguos antes de achacarle sus males a la mala suerte, antes de creerlo parte del destino, preferían darle un nombre y una característica, así es más fácil darle pelea "La maldad en mi es una posesión demoniaca, y si la derroto soy un héroe" – dijo Trixie – así es más fácil involucrarte y seguir adelante.

-…interesante ¿Y tú de donde sacaste eso?

-Yo soy una errante, o lo era al menos, se mucho de las creencias y leyendas de los pueblos.

-Mmm… así que darle un nombre – dijo Spike pensativo, mirando el techo, antes de que pudiera responder, Twilight entró en la casa llevando unas cuantas bolsas.

-Hola Twilight – dijo Spike, Trixie se volvió a acomodar en el sofá.

-Hola Spike – dijo Twilight riendo suavemente.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No se – dijo la poni encogiéndose de hombros, Spike entornó la vista.

-Twilight – dijo Trixie envuelta en la sábana.

-Ah Trixie, ya estás despierta.

-A la fuerza – dijo Spike.

-Ah claro… como sea, tengo lo que me pediste Trixie – esta se levantó lentamente para ver las cosas que Twilight estaba sacando de la bolsa.

Una buena cantidad de velas, al menos veinte, mucha plastilina, unos molinos de madera, y unos de metal, y dos grandes cuerdas, una soga y una de metal, además de eso una gran jarra de agua, de al menos el porte de Trixie.

-No sé cuál es tu especialidad, así que traje de todo – dijo Twilight poniendo todo en una mesa y entregándole la jarra a Spike para que la llenara de agua.

-Wow… gracias Twilight… esto no podría ser mejor.

-De nada, espera que traigo una de las pesas de Spike – dijo bajando al sótano, cuando salió de el llevaba una poción flotando, la lanzó sobre un trozo del suelo y luego uso su magia en el.

-¿Qué haces?

-He estado aprendiendo de pociones y su magia con Zecora, estoy reforzando el suelo para que podamos dejar la pesa aquí sin miedo – dijo dejando la pesa en el suelo, era inmensa, seguramente Spike la tenía para usarla en un futuro lejano… en repeticiones de tres.

-¿En serio usas esa cosa Spike?

-No, Big Mac me las dejó porque ya usa unas un poco más grandes… o levanta rocas – dijo Spike dejando la jarra en una esquina de la habitación.

-Impresionante.

-Una vez arrastró una casa él solo, si algo te prueba que los ponis de tierra también tienen magia, ese es Big Mac

-De todas formas Twilight ¿No te parece algo excesivo? – dijo Trixie señalando los objetos en la mesa.

-Bueno… si, supongo, pero como dije, no sabía en qué te especializas…

-Okey, creo que la cuerda de acero se va a desperdiciar, pero puedo usar todo lo demás – dijo Trixie, en ese momento su cuerno brilló y levantó las pesas, la salud y la energía en general afecta la magia del unicornio, así que Trixie no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, logró levantar la pesa un par de metros antes que tener que bajarla de nuevo, después de eso comenzó a levantarla una y otra vez – Dioses, estoy oxidada – dijo a los minutos cuando tuvo que bajarla y descansar, respirando profundo.

-No estuvo mal – dijo Twilight.

-No quiero que eso me lo diga la poni que levantó a Menor Ursa – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-De todas formas, hoy la biblioteca cierra a las seis – dijo Twilight – Spike, apenas cerremos vamos donde Zecora.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Spike levantando una ceja.

-Tu solo hazme caso ¿Si, Por favor?

-…Okey – dijo Spike volviendo a su libro.

Las dos horas siguientes Trixie estuvo haciendo los ejercicios, necesitaba descansos cada cierto tiempo, pero estaba bastante por encima de lo normal, la tarde marcaba mucho de lo que sería la vida de Trixie en el siguiente tiempo, Spike y Twilight leían, y Trixie practicaba en el sillón, era pacífico y calmo, las horas pasaron casi sin que Trixie se diera cuenta, Twilight sonreía y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Trixie, el Sol se ocultaba y las sombras se alargaban, se escuchaba el sonido de las páginas y de las aves que cantaban despidiendo el sol.

-Bien Spike, son las seis, ven conmigo – dijo Twilight levantándose de su asiento y estirándose.

-Bien – dijo el dragón levantándose a su vez – pero sería útil que me dijeras porque vamos donde Zecora.

-Bueno… ella me ayudó la última vez, así que pensé que sería útil preguntarle ahora sobre… tu problema – dijo Twilight girando su casco.

Spike sin siquiera darse cuenta sacó la lengua y siseó, cuando Twilight o miró sus ojos de nuevo eran oscuros y estaban vedados con ira, a pesar de eso se apoyó contra la pared y mirando al techo pensó unos segundos.

-Si, supongo que es cierto – dijo Spike en esa voz fría y ausente que usaba de vez en cuando – vamos, no creo que preguntar haga daño – dijo adelantándose hacia la puerta.

-Okey – dijo Twilight algo nerviosa – Trixie, volvemos en un par de horas, ¿Cuídate si?

-Bien – dijo Trixie.

Twilight estaba en la puerta pero no se decidía a salir.

-Pinkie se está demorando – dijo.

-¿Pinkie? – preguntó Trixie.

-Si, la llamé para que venga a cuidarte ¿No pensabas que te iba a dejar sola o sí? Además, tienes que consultarle sobre tu fiesta.

-… espera, ¿eso iba en serio? – preguntó Trixie abriendo los ojos.

-Muy en serio, te lo prometió mientras te salvaba la vida, eso y que iba a ser tu nueva amiga – dijo Twilight sonriendo – mira, viene llegando.

-¡Espera Twilight, creía que era una broma! – dijo Trixie.

-Eso discútelo con ella – dijo Twilight haciéndole espacio a Pinkie – gracias por venir Pinkie, cuida de Trixie, nosotros volvemos en un par de horas.

-Claro Twilight ningún problema – dijo saltando como siempre – hola Spike – Spike reaccionó segundos después y solo movió la mano mientras salían y cerraban la puerta.

Y Trixie quedó atrapada con esa poni rosa que no hacía más que saltar de aquí para allá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Demonios! – dijo Trixie apretando los dientes, le había tomado confianza a Twilight, incluso hubiera tolerado a la poni blanca o la amarilla, pero estar de golpe siendo cuidada por alguien desconocido la molestaba mucho.

-¡Hola Trixie! ¿Cómo estás? ¡No te había podido ver desde hace semanas, no es que no quisiera, pero no me dejan entrar! – Dijo con un puchero - ¡De todas formas, ahora puedo venir a verte porque saliste del hospital, y vamos a hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo…!

-¡Escúchame, no quiero ninguna fiesta, segundo, no tienes porque venir a verme, y tercero, no tienes porque ser mi amiga, está claro! – dijo Trixie molesta.

-Pero… - dijo Pinkie sin perder completamente la sonrisa – hice una Pinkie promesa, tengo que ser tu amiga y darte una fiesta, si quieres que no te venga a ver puede ser, pero…

-¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez no quiera recibir tu promesa? Es algo extraño prometerle a alguien algo que no sabes si va a querer – dijo Trixie calmándose un poco y tomándose la cabeza, era fácil aceptar a Twilight, ella solo podía quedarse leyendo, además había sido la primera en mostrarle amabilidad, casi no pudo evitar tomarla, pero se le olvidó que venía con todo un mundo, no esperaba con ansias encontrarse con Rainbow o Apple Jack.

-No, no se me ocurrió – dijo Pinkie mirando el piso – pero – dijo recuperando la sonrisa – se que un amigo siempre es algo bueno, Cranky fue difícil – dijo recordando – pero al final me agradeció la amistad, ¡El tenía una enamorada y yo los junté! Tal vez pueda encontrar a algún antiguo amigo tuyo – dijo entusiasmada, sonriendo como siempre.

-Pfff, mala suerte, no puedo pensar en nadie, solo en cuatro ponis.

-¿Y donde viven? – saltó Pinkie entusiasmada.

-Ya no viven, están muertos – dijo Trixie, Pinkie hizo un largo silencio, mientras su pelo se alisaba un poco.

-Entonces ¿Tú no tienes ningún amigo?

-No, estoy sola – dijo Trixie, cuando miró a Pinkie su rostro estaba tan triste que le sorprendió, su pelo estaba completamente liso y casi se podía decir que había perdido color - ¿Por qué te apena tanto? no es como si tuviera que importarte.

-Pero es que todos tienen que tener algún amigo, Cranky dijo que ya tenía suficientes, pero tú no tienes ¡Y yo quiero ser tu amiga! ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amiga?

-Todos mis amigos se fueron o me dieron la espalda ¿Por qué querría otro?

-¿Pero entonces te hubiese gustado nunca tener amigos? – preguntó Pinkie, Trixie se sobresaltó y la miró, no había pensado en eso, en una vida sin sus padres, Journe, Fairy o los demás… la verdad es que hubiera sido un vida terrible.

-Por supuesto que me gustó tenerlos cerca de mí dijo entre dientes.

-Entonces se mi amiga, al final no importa que pase no te vas a arrepentir de hacer una amiga – dijo Pinkie.

Trixie tomó un casco y se lo pasó por la cara, no esperaba eso de la poni rosa, ahora mismo hablaba con una verdad incuestionable, le costaba responderle.

-Como sea, no quiero una amistad por lástima, o una fiesta por lástima, llena de ponis a la que no les intereso – dijo Trixie.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Aquí, y no sé porque, la única que por alguna razón se interesa por mi es Twilight, a ella le tengo que agradecer no estar en la calle, ahora que nadie me contrata para nada, todas ustedes… solo hacen esto por Twilight, si ella me dejara en la calle no tendrían porque seguirse preocupando.

-No seas tontita – dijo Pinkie riendo, Trixie la miró levantando una ceja – creo que al menos yo y Fluttershy te tendríamos en nuestra casa, aunque creo que no te gustaría vivir con dos bebes o con cientos de animales… todas las chicas se preocupan, no es porque Twilight lo haga… bueno si, pero si Twilight te diera la espalda nosotras no lo haríamos, Twilight te quiere, y por eso nosotras te queremos, pero te queremos honestamente, incluso si Twilight deja de hacerlo – Pinkie dejó de reír – yo lo prometí antes de que Twilight se preocupara tanto por ti, de hecho creía que iba a ser la más molesta contigo, con lo del duelo y eso de echarla de Poniville… no te estoy dando más cariño que a cualquier otro poni sin amigos… sin ofender.

-No me ofende.

-De todas formas no deberías estar tan malhumorada, deberías reírte, cundo sonríes todo va mejor – dijo Pinkie esbozando una esplendorosa sonrisa como ejemplo.

-No es que esperaba escuchar de la guardiana de la risa – dijo Trixie – pero de todas formas no puedo simplemente llamar amiga a cualquier poni que viene y me lo pregunta.

-Entiendo, entonces podemos ser posibles amigas – dijo Pinkie – yo soy tu posible amiga, y tu eres mi posible amiga – dijo riendo y tendiéndole un casco, Trixie lo miró unos segundos y luego de suspirar lo tomó.

-Si con eso puedo estar más tranquila.

-¡Bien! entonces ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? ¡Puedo hornear pasteles de casi cualquier fruta!

Trixie suspiró de nuevo y empezó la conversación acerca de la fiesta, estuvieron largo rato conversando sobre los gustos musicales y culinarios de Trixie (el mango y el higo eran sus frutas favoritas) sobre sus bebidas y colores favoritos, y otras muchas preguntas que para Trixie no tenían demasiado sentido.

Twilight llegó junto con Spike antes de los esperado, se había puesto nerviosa pensando sobre cómo iban a ir las cosas entre dos ponis tan diferentes, pero cuando encontró a Pinkie saltando alrededor del sillón alegremente, mientras Trixie le respondía cordial sonrió feliz, le alegraba ver a Trixie llevándose bien con sus amigas, de hecho la aterraba la idea de que ellas pudiesen chocar, Rainbow en especial le daba escalofríos.

-Hola Pinkie ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ahora somos posibles amigas – dijo saltando – aunque tengo que irme, tengo mucho que planear, la fiesta en si es un reto, pero ahora tengo que ver cómo combinar, mangos, higos, piña, mazapán, crema de avellanas y merengue italiano en un pastel, no he usado mucho ninguno de los ingredientes, tal vez tenga que hacer dos pasteles… - se interrumpió con un sonido de succión que venía de Trixie, cuando se giraron a mirarla ella se limpió un poco de baba que escapaba de su boca – no te preocupes Trixie, ¡Voy a hacer el mejor pastel – se acercó a la puerta - ¡Adiós chicos, cuídense! – dijo agitando el casco, y salió murmurando las preparaciones de las bebidas y la música.

-Adiós – le dijeron los tres a la vez.

Twilight se acercó y se sentó al lado de Trixie.

-¿Posibles amigas?

-Esa poni es rara… pero es más madura de lo que pensé.

-Oh, han pasado muchísimas cosas desde que llegué al pueblo, todas somos más maduras que cuando nos conocimos – dijo Twilight – de todas formas, parece que Pinkie te va a conquistar por el estómago – en ese momento el estómago de Trixie rugió - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, pero no es eso… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me comí un mango… o un higo o una piña, o cualquier cosa de las que hablaba la poni rosa.

-Pinkie.

-Ella.

Spike se levantó y fue hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches – dijo el dragón – voy a a leer a mi pieza, no creo que vuelva a salir.

-Buenas noches Spike.

-Buenas – dijo Trixie moviendo un casco sin darse vuelta.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Spike se cerró, Twilight se acercó a Trixie, Trixie se puso un poco nerviosa, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una conversación intima, Trixie no sabía porque se acercaba tanto.

-Trixie… - dijo Twilight seriamente, Trixie tragó.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué has estado comiendo todo este tiempo? – Trixie la miró un tiempo sin responder.

-No soy fan de ir por ahí dando lástima Sparkle, dejémoslo así – dijo – he tenido tiempos difíciles y no quiero hablar de eso, y como dije te voy a pagar todo.

-Okey, si no quieres hablar de eso – dijo Twilight de mala gana – pero si quieres hablar de eso con alguien yo estoy para escuchar.

-Ok, de todas formas, me gustaría tomar otra ducha – dijo Trixie – le práctica me hizo sudar un poco y me gustaría acostarme limpia, además hace tiempo que no podía disfrutar de una ducha como dios manda.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que caliente el agua o puedes calentarla tú?

-Yo puedo – dijo Trixie, pero cuando intentó levantarse por tercera vez en el día las piernas le temblaron tanto que ni con magia pudo evitar caer, justo antes de Twilight se puso como apoyo, Trixie la miró pero luego se rindió y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, si ya estaba viviendo de allegada, aceptar ayuda para caminar era lo de menos.

Llegaron al lado de la tina y Twilight abrió la llave.

-Yo voy a estar afuera si necesitas algo – dijo la poni lavanda – solo tienes que llamarme.

-Okey – dijo Trixie, Twilight salió del baño y cerró la puerta, cuando la bañera estaba por la mitad, el cuerno de Trixie se llenó de una luz blanca y pareció irradiar calor, el agua a la que le llegaba el rayo parecía hervir apenas, repartiendo el calor entre toda el agua, para cuando la bañera estaba llena se elevaba el vapor amablemente, Trixie se metió.

Qué bien se sentía, antes estaba adolorida y apurada, pero ahora soltó un sonido de satisfacción y dejó que el agua la tapara entera, dejando solo la nariz fuera, era el paraíso mismo.

"Me estoy volviendo blanda" se dijo pensando en las últimas semanas, pero en ese momento no le importaba, en ese momento sentía como el agua caliente acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

Salió del baño completamente seca, todavía le costaba caminar, pero se dijo que podía llegar al sillón, Cuando Twilight intentó ayudarla levantó el casco y la detuvo, llegó al sillón y se desplomó en el.

-Este va a ser mi nido por un tiempo, supongo – dijo Trixie.

-Por mi está bien – dijo Twilight - ¿Quieres café? estaba a punto de preparar un poco

-Por favor – dijo Trixie - ¿Puedo encender la chimenea?

-Si, claro – Trixie tomó unos troncos e hizo un torrecita, luego tomó una vela y la encendió, el fuego se extendió dese la vela como una serpiente, luego de eso, casi a la fuerza, el fuego entró y salió de los troncos secos, ardiendo de inmediato.

-Wow, lo haces bien con el fuego – dijo Twilight – a todo esto, se me olvidó por completo – dijo tomando otra bolsa, un brilló purpureo extrajo el contenido, que era un pijama estrellado, muy parecido o casi igual al de el sombrero y capa de Trixie – lo compré por el frío, necesitas uno, y por si acaso, tu cofre está debajo de mi cama.

-mañana voy a revisarlo – dijo Trixie poniéndose el pijama, el frío de la noche se redujo, sacó de la bolsa un peine y un cepillo de dientes, ya eran las nueve de la noche y Estaba oscuro, Twilight le pasó la taza de café a Trixie.

-¿Azúcar o leche? – Preguntó Twilight, Trixie levantó un casco y negó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café negro – oye Trixie… los errantes tienes muchas historias ¿Cierto?

-Si Twilight, es casi como si las recolectaran de todas las tribus y pueblos fuera de Equestria, y luego se las repiten entre ellos… dudo que alguien sepa más que ellos, pero dudo más que alguien sepa cuantas y cuales son – dijo tomando un sorbo.

-¿Están basadas en hechos reales o solo son cuentos?

-Son leyendas Twilight, no son reales, pero en algo se basan, Pelasio existió, pero dudo que matara a un dragón él solo.

-Entonces si son una forma de conocer el mundo… ¿Puedes contarme otra historia?

-¿Tu quieres que yo te cuente una historia?

-Claro, es interesante, además, por alguna razón casi no hay información de esos pueblos, lo que se lo sé por Zecora.

-okey, si tu lo dices – dijo Trixie pensando en que contar, ya le había contado sobre las cebras… por el mismo sitio vivían las jirafas - ¿Sabes lo que son las jirafas Twilight?

-Si, algo – dijo ella.

-Bueno, te cuento la historia de Exida, las historias de las jirafas no son tan emocionantes, pero son muy religiosas, tienen cientos de dioses y demonios, de hecho no creo que ninguna de las jirafas los conozca a todos – Twilight se acercó un poco más para escuchar, y Trixie tomó el tono en que contaba su madre, y de nuevo las horas pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta.

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche, se habían interrumpido varias veces para servirse más café y un par de muffins, o para reavivar la chimenea, la historia de Exida, la enamorada de una deidad (cabe decir que tenían deidades bastante cercanas al humano) era relajante y, definitivamente, falsa, pero a Twilight le gustaba escuchar a Trixie.

-Supongo que esa historia la podemos dar por falsa – dijo Twilight estirándose una vez acabaron el cuento, que no tenía un final feliz ni uno triste.

-Si, pero al fin y al cabo son las creencias del pueblo, y eso cuenta para que sea una historia verdadera, de algún modo – dijo Trixie.

-Mmm… la verdad no lo había visto así – dijo Twilight, miró el reloj y rio – de nuevo el tiempo se pasa volando ¿Quieres ir al baño antes de ir a dormir?

-Si, pero yo puedo sola – dijo Trixie levantándose y yendo al baño lentamente, Twilight caminó a su lado todo el trayecto, ambas se lavaron los dientes.

-Ahora siéntate – le dijo Twilight a Trixie una vez estaban listas.

-¿Qué?

-En el banco, recuerda, las vendas – dijo Twilight, la verdad incluso el doctor había dicho que sacarlas por un tiempo estaba bien siempre que se limpiaran y que incluso el aire hacía bien para la cicatrización – no creas que se me olvida – dijo sacándole en pijama con magia.

-Vamos, yo puedo hacerlo. – dijo Trixie algo avergonzada.

-Si, pero no te interesa en lo más mínimo hacerlo – dijo Twilight tomando algodones y varias botellas, Trixie no pudo refutarlo.

Twilight limpió la herida con un líquido y los alrededores con otro, cada vez que Trixie hacía un sonido de dolor Twilight se disculpaba y seguía, Trixie no quería reconocerlo pero le estaba gustando la sensación de alguien que de alguna forma le estaba acariciando el pecho y el flanco, al rato estuvo listo y Twilight enrolló las zonas de nuevo con vendas.

-Estamos listas – dijo botando todo al basurero mientras Trixie se ponía de nuevo el pijama.

-Tu cama está en la otra habitación, no la podíamos dejar arriba, y en el suelo de la zona central de la biblioteca se vería mal – dijo Twilight – ven te acompaño – dijo.

Era la misma habitación en que se había refugiado una vez para su fiesta de bienvenida, la habitación de Spike tomaba la mitad de la habitación, tal vez fuese un poco incómodo, porque por unos días la habitación de Trixie estaría entre la sala y la de Spike, pero esperaba que a ninguno le molestara.

-Bien, gracias Twilight, buenas noches – dijo Trixie, se acercó a la cama lentamente, Twilight seguía ahí, Trixie estaba algo incómoda, suspiró, sintiendo que la cuidaban como a una niña, cuando llegó a la cama y se acostó notó que habían pocos cobertores, no dijo nada pero luego sintió unos cuantos aterrizando en su cama, era bastante peso agregado.

-No sé cuantos cobertores uses, durmiendo afuera y eso, ¿Está bien así? – preguntó Twilight trotando hasta el lado de la cama.

-Unos pocos menos – dijo, la sensación era conmovedora, no se había dado cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo nadie la arropaba en la cama, o la miraba dormir, hace mucho se acostaba y dormía sola.

-¿Así está bien? – dijo sacando un par.

-Si perfecto – dijo Trixie.

-Bien – dijo revolviéndole un poco la melena – buenas noches – salió de la habitación y dejó a Trixie algo confusa con sus pensamientos, pero de todas formas, luego de una ducha caliente, bien cubierta con mantas en una cama cómoda, bien alimentada con gente que la quería… eran cosas que desde hace tanto no disfrutaba que solo se rindió, se durmió con uno de los sueños más placenteros que había tenido en años, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, si bien no se daba cuenta, sentirse como una niña de nuevo no era solamente incomodo, sentir que la cuidaban como a una niña probablemente fuera lo mejor para ella en ese momento.

Tal vez no hubiese reaccionado así si no fuera por la conversación con Pinkie, pero la poni rosa tenía razón, a fin de cuentas lo mejor es tener algo que recordar y que salió mal a no tener nada en absoluto, Trixie estaba convencida de que su estadía en Poniville se convertiría en un futuro en un recuerdo borroso, e incluso podría terminar fatal y dolorosamente (también estaba convencida de eso, aunque no se diera cuenta) pero ahora mismo iba a disfrutar tranquilamente del ambiente acogedor

El segundo día la visitaron tanto Fluttershy como Apple Jack.

Trixie estaba practicando con las velas (ejercicio que impresionaba a Twilight) cuando las dos ponis entraron, Fluttershy estaba sonriente y alegre de ver a Trixie, pero Apple Jack parecía más cautelosa, luego de que se saludaran con Twilight se dirigieron al sillón, Twilight se quedó observando la situación un poco más atrás.

-Trixie, hola ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Fluttershy sentándose lejos en el sillón, por las llamas que Trixie manipulaba en ese momento, Apple Jack miró las llamas con el ceño fruncido.

-Definitivamente mejor – dijo mientras las llamas se desvanecían - todavía me cuesta caminar, y me canso rápido, pero esto está perfecto – dijo tocándose la frente.

-¡Eso es genial! – Dijo Fluttershy – es normal que te canses, estuviste mucho tiempo en cama, de todas formas, si quieres, puedo enviar a mis aves a cantar aquí, estoy seguro que no se molestarían – esa poni definitivamente le estaba cayendo bien a Trixie.

-No los molestes, no he tenido pesadillas en el último tiempo.

-Eso está bien – dijo Fluttershy.

-Entonces – dijo Apple Jack, que estaba detrás del sillón en ese momento - ¿Qué planes tienes Trixie? ¿Sabes que Twilight me pidió que construyera otro carro cierto?

-…Se todo lo que ha estado haciendo, pero no quiero la ayuda de nadie que no quiera realmente hacerlo – dijo Trixie mirando detrás – honestamente no hubiera aceptado la ayuda de ella si no me hubiera convencido de que lo hacía de corazón, y créeme, fue muy difícil.

-Eso está muy claro – dijo Apple Jack – también me dijo que planeas pagarlo todo… puedo decirte que respeto a una poni que se sostiene por sí misma, bueno, ahora no, pero cuando estás a punto de morir… respeto a una poni que se mantiene digna.

-Gracias por eso, supongo- dijo Trixie frunciendo los labios.

-…Lo que pasa es que algo no me queda claro – dijo AJ – te quedas aquí porque lo necesitas y aceptas las buenas acciones de Twilight, que son de corazón, eso no me dice nada sobre como acercarme a ti… explícame, ¿Si me voy y nunca te hablo de nuevo te molesta, o así lo prefieres? Somos cordiales, conocidos, amigos, enemigos… nunca hemos tenido un buen trato, pero entre un show y lo que hiciste con una magia extraña que no entiendo… - Twilight y Fluttershy estaban un poco nerviosas escuchando la conversación.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres irte solo hazlo.

-Ese es el punto sugarcube, no sé que quiero, porque no te entiendo ¿Eres amiga de Twilight, o podrías serlo? – Trixie pensó en su conversación con Pinkie, estuvo en silencio un largo rato.

-Puede ser…

-Eso es bueno… Twilight me dijo que el amuleto cambia la intención del unicornio que se lo ponga, si no es mucha molestia responderme – dijo apoyándose en el sillón - ¿Qué querías hacer antes de ponértelo? – Trixie estaba algo molesta pero entendía las preguntas, al fin y al cabo intentó esclavizar al pueblo.

-Vencer a Twilight en un duelo y recuperar mi fama… para seguir ganándome la vida… estaba un poco desesperada, no sabía si iba a poder seguir comiendo al día siguiente, cuando conseguí el dinero cada vez me contrataban menos en lo que fuera…

-Mmm… entonces ¿Qué estabas haciendo de nuevo? – dijo AJ sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón, Trixie solo levantó una ceja pero comenzó a explicarle sobre el ejercicio de las velas, Twilight suspiró agradecida de que nada más hubiera pasado y continuó con sus tareas.

-¿No le has enviado una carta a tu familia? – preguntó Fluttershy.

-No tengo familia Fluttershy - dijo Trixie riendo.

-Oh… lo siento.

-Pinkie me habló sobre eso – dijo AJ – supongo que no queda de otra que volver a construir tu carro y volver a las calles.

-Si, no mucho más que eso, en el último tiempo me ha ido fatal, pero como Twilight dijo, tal vez vivir un tiempo con una princesa ayude a limpiar mi nombre.

-De todas formas sugarcube, tenemos que conversar sobre los planos, no estoy segura de cómo construir un armatoste como el que por primera vez trajiste Poniville, tenemos que construir algo mejor que lo que fuera en lo que vivieras hasta hace poco.

-jajaja, en serio eres la guardiana de la honestidad – dijo Trixie, eso estaba bien, si era así de honesta no tenía problema lo que fuera que dijera – si tienes razón, no quiero pasar otro invierno en esa cosa.

Era una conversación algo incómoda, Fluttershy intentaba mantenerse alejada de cualquier tema sensible, pero Trixie prácticamente carecía de cualquier otro tipo de conversación, había estado dos años sufriendo hambre y ataques, para luego casi morir atacada por timberwolfs.

-De todas formas tal vez las cicatrices sean algo bueno, tu sabes para darle un toque teatral al asunto – bromeó Trixie en un momento.

Se enteraron de que estaba completamente sola, de que estaba hasta el cuello de deudas, y de que prácticamente toda Equestria la atacaba, no es que lo ventilara, es que la situación se la había hecho tan típica que no podía evitar dar indicios, eso, y todas las pistas y conversaciones con Twilight.

Ambas ponis se fueron callando y dejando que el tiempo pasara observando a Trixie, sin duda era una poni con muchos defectos, pero viendo a la hace poco agonizante, haciendo ejercicios una y otra vez para recuperar su magia, e intentando reírse de su desgracia, aparecieron sentimientos nuevos.

Definitivamente habían empezado con el casco izquierdo.

Fluttershy se conmovió, de una manera parecida de la que le había sucedido a Twilight, ahora estaba comprometida con la historia de Trixie, AJ por su parte desechó los errores de ella para aceptar su fuerza, le iba a dar una oportunidad, sabía que probablemente, nunca podría entender por lo que pasó Trixie para tomar las decisiones que tomó, así que la iba a dar una oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron al jarro de agua, Twilight se acercó de nuevo a mirar, a la vez que Spike entraba por la puerta principal, cuando vio a las tres mirando fijamente no pudo evitar interesarse.

-Hola Spike – dijo Twilight en voz baja – mantén silencio ahora ¿Si? – Spike asintió y observó por su cuenta.

La prueba del agua era una prueba extraña, no medía en específico ningún potencial mágico, a decir verdad, tenía que ver más que nada con la personalidad o el tipo de magia del unicornio, mantenerse flotando en el agua era difícil, levitar el agua no lo era menos, tiene que redondearse y percibir todo sitio de contacto, es fácil que el agua flote goteando, o que se rompa o pierda su forma, la concentración que se necesita es enorme, y el tipo de forma que se le acomode más al unicornio dice mucho del mismo.

El agua salió de la jarra, Twilight hacía esferas de agua, en cambio alrededor de Trixie se formó un anillo de agua, parecía casi una barrera, una circunferencia perfecta, pero al poco rato, empezó a ondular, aunque no parecía que Trixie lo hiciera a propósito, más bien parecía que esa era la forma natural de mantenerla en el aire, luego de unos minutos en anillo se rompió y entro en la jarra por un extremo.

Trixie estaba sudando cansada, hacer la misma práctica cada día iba a ser pesado, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Un anillo, curioso – dijo Twilight desde su lugar.

-Fuera de eso, tiene buen control – dijo Spike – si vas a ducharte hazlo ahora, voy a salir del sótano en una media hora Trixie – dijo Spike bajando – después voy a preparar el almuerzo, me muero de hambre.

-Bien Spike – dijo Trixie levantándose, de nuevo sus piernas temblaron un poco antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Trixie? – preguntó Fluttershy acercándose, pero AJ la detuvo con un casco.

-Ella está bien – dijo la campesina – de todas formas, es un gusto verte Trixie, espero que la temporada me dé tiempo de volver, solo puedo estar aquí porque algunos primos vinieron de visita y se ofrecieron a ayudar.

-Si Trixie, es un gusto ver que te estás recuperando – dijo Fluttershy.

-Muchas gracias por venir – dijo Trixie sin mirarlas mientras avanzaba hacia el baño – a las dos – dijo por fin entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por venir chicas, en especial tu Apple Jack – dijo Twilight acercándose a ellas.

-No es necesario, realmente fue un gusto – dijo AJ con una sonrisa.

-Si, tenía ganas de ver cómo le estaba yendo a Trixie, si le quedar alguna secuela me sentiría tan culpable – dijo Fluttershy.

-No seas radícula Fluttershy, hasta el doctor dijo que le salvaste la vida – dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo, Fluttershy se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Twilight, yo voy yendo – dijo AJ – tengo trabajo en la granja.

-Yo también, mis amigos me necesitan – dijo Fluttershy.

Se despidieron se fueron, Twilight se quedó en casa y soltó un suspiro, todo había salido bien, solo quedaba preocuparse por Rainbow, pero incluso ella no se pondría en contra de todas las demás.

El segundo día sucedió lo mismo, leyeron y trabajaron hasta altas horas de la noche, y de nuevo, cuando daban las nueve de la noche y ya había oscurecido, Twilight y Trixie se quedaron solas en el sillón.

-¿Te agradan mis amigas? – preguntó Twilight de repente, había aprendido que tomarla por sorpresa era mejor.

-… - Trixie guardó silencio un largo rato mirando al techo – me agrada Pinkie y Fluttershy, Rarity me parece muy quisquillosa y muy glamorosa, y le tengo respeto a Apple Jack, además, no es que las conozca mucho.

-Mmm… supongo que sí, tienes que conocerlas mejor… pero no te molestaría convivir con ellas un tiempo ¿O sí?

-No, no realmente, mientras no se metan en mis asuntos – dijo Trixie.

-Eso está bien… oye… cuéntame otra historia.

-Ja, si tanto te gustan mejor me las voy guardando – dijo Trixie – así me aseguro de que no me eches de aquí… de hecho voy a empezar a escribir historias por mi cuenta.

-Por favor, sabes que no te voy a echar, si no lo supieras nunca habrías puesto un casco dentro de esta casa.

-Excelente punto, pero realmente no quiero contar una historia ahora ¿Por qué no me cuentas una tu? - dijo intentando librarse, al parecer Twilight estaba interesada.

-¿Qué… que historia te gustaría escuchar? – dijo algo nerviosa.

-Cuéntame de cuando derrotaron a Nightmare Moon – dijo Trixie pensando rápido.

-O… okey, si tu quieres – dijo Twilight enderezándose en el sillón e intentando recordar lo más claramente posible – bueno… se podría decir que todo empezó en Canterlot, antes de venir aquí, en ese momento tenía la sospecha de que el cuento tenía alguna base, aunque probablemente solo me apoyara la paranoia, nadie más se tomó en serio un cuento mil veces reescrito, ni siquiera Celestia…

Y le contó desde su llegada a Poniville hasta que destruyeron la maldad de Nightmare Moon con los elementos, Trixie escuchaba para su sorpresa bastante interesada, la historia tenía un encanto que no esperaba encontrar, no era la historia de la perfecta princesa y sus perfectas amigas destruyendo al mal, como algunos la contaban, eran solo seis ponis que hacían lo posible para evitar que todo muriera.

-Esa es una buena historia – dijo Trixie horas más tarde – si le agregamos más pelea y sangre sería un buen espectáculo, unas cuantas criaturas malignas, Nightmare Moon a punto de matar a alguna de tus amigas… si, funcionaría.

-¡Oye! Así no fue como pasó – dijo Twilight – No quiero que los ponis pienses cosas que no son.

-Pfff, es menos exagerado de cómo lo cuentan por todo Equestria – dijo Trixie.

-En… ¿en serio? ¿Qué cuentan por toda Equestria?

-¿Cuál de las diez mil versiones? – dijo Trixie – espero que no tomes en cuanta la que habla de harem… - las orejas de Twilight empezaron a temblar y le estaba empezando a dar un ataque – No, calma, que es broma – dijo riendo ligeramente – pero la mayoría de las versiones son más sangrientas, más violentas, las pintan más como guerreras que como simples amigas – Twilight se calmó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Supongo que la gente prefieren verlo así – dijo echándose en el sillón, su cabeza quedó cerca de la pierna derecha de Trixie – aunque a mí me gusta la original.

Se hizo un corto silencio, Twilight balanceaba su pierna izquierda que estaba fuera del sillón, eran poco más de las once de la noche, su ritmo de sueño se iba a ver afectado, Trixie solamente miraba a Twilight echada boca arriba, era una posición algo íntima, se quedó mirando su pecho y panza con una sonrisa, Twilight la miro a la cara para entender porque el silencio, pero solo logró ver a Trixie mirándola fijamente, tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, las palabras de Pinkie seguían en su cabeza, y realmente no quería que dejaran de estar ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Twilight poniéndose nerviosa, Trixie levantó lentamente el casco derecho y lo acercó a Twilight - ¿Qué haces? – dijo, pero Trixie no respondió, solo puso su casco lentamente en el abdomen de Twilight, y empezó a hacerle cariño como si se tratase de un niño, Twilight la miró y se sonrojó pero no hizo nada, dejó que su cabeza cayera de nuevo.

-Gracias Twilight – dijo acariciándola con esa sonrisa todavía en el rostro, Twilight solo la miraba pero al momento se relajo, el casco de Trixie era duro y tosco, pero sabía moverlo suavemente, agradeció el gesto como una muestra de buena voluntad… tal vez fuera una costumbre errante, pensó mientras el casco bajaba y subía una y otra vez.

-¿O sea que estamos bien? – preguntó Twilight.

-Si, estamos bien – dijo Trixie, hubiese seguido en esa posición, Twilight se sentía extraña pero no era desagradable, pero escucharon cierto estruendo fuera.

Decir estruendo era exagerado, pero Poniville era tan silencioso de noche que cualquier movimiento o sonido fuera de lo normal parecía aumentarse, además de eso escucharon un poni caminar cerca de la puerta, hablando con otro, las voces parecían preocupadas.

-Creo que es mejor ir a ver – dijo Twilight tomando suavemente el casco de Trixie y alejándolo, la miró y le sonrió.

Cinco casas más allá habían algunos ponis reunidos frente a la puerta.

-Vuelvo de inmediato – dijo Twilight a Trixie, salió y dejó la puerta abierta, Trixie estuvo unos minutos preguntándose que pasaba antes de salir caminando lentamente, en la dicha casa habían unos diez ponis reunidos, Trixie caminó lentamente hasta llegar ahí, habían conversaciones entre susurros, y las caras mostraban tensión, apenas llegó la empezaron a mirar con curiosidad, viendo sus vendas y su caminar trabajoso algunos la dejaron pasar sin darle mucha importancia, otros la miraron de reojo y alguna que otra mala mirada cayó en ella, bueno, definitivamente era una gran mejoría. Cuando llegó estaba agotada y respiraba con dificultad, se apoyó en la pared unos segundos y tocó el hombro de una unicornio verde agua con una lira de cutie mark.

-¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó, la unicornio se dio vuelta con una sonrisa, cuando la vio vendada se sorprendió pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-Tú tienes que ser Trixie, la poni que está en casa de la princesa ¿no? – dijo Trixie asintió – yo soy Lira Heartstrings, a Caramel lo atacó un timberwolf, no es grave, pero los ponis están preocupados, los animales de Everfree han estado mucho más violentos y activos que de costumbre, así que quieren saber donde lo atacaron y conocer los detalles, al parecer ni siquiera entró al bosque – siguió mirando hacia dentro, pero luego miró a Trixie que estaba resoplando - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si… estoy bien, solo algo cansada, gracias – dijo Trixie- ¿Está Twilight dentro?

-¿La princesa? Si está dentro, dijo algo sobre que no vendaran la herida y entró…

-Gracias – dijo Trixie caminando hasta la entrada a la casa, desde ahí con la puerta abierta se podía ver a Twilight junto con un poni de tierra color café con una cutie mark de herraduras y una pegaso color cian y melena rubia que parecía al borde de un ataque, el poni de tierra tenía herido al parecer el casco trasero derecho, Trixie miró al suelo y en el camino habían unas cuantas gotas de sangre, no parecía grave, Twilight tenía razón, lo más grave de la herida eran las astillas.

-¡Por Celestia, dime que vas a estar bien Caramel, fue horrible…! – decía la pegaso.

-¡Sasaflash, cálmate! – Gritó el poni, la pegaso lo miró impresionada – lo siento cariño pero estás al borde de un ataque, yo estoy bien, créeme, nada malo me va a pasar, ni siquiera estoy mareado.

-Pero cuando el timberwolf saltó encima de ti… y gritaste tan fuerte.

-Me mordió, me dolió, fin del asunto… de hecho todavía me duele, pero estoy bien, más ahora que la princesa vino a ayudar – Twilight estaba haciendo brillar las astillas y las arrancaba lentamente con una pinza, la herida no era muy profunda, tal vez fuese un mordisco mal lanzado.

-No es nada, no es la primera mordida de timberwolf que veo – dijo sonriendo, Trixie también se sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Twilight estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, y que la herida era de la que hablaba era la suya (por la cual, según sus amigas, casi le da un ataque) – realmente está bien Sasaflash, las astillas son muy infecciosas, así que tenemos que quitarlas, limpien la herida con alcohol y véndenla, y mañana a primera hora van al hospital, es decir, pueden ir ahora mismo, pero no es ni siquiera necesario.

-¿Ves cariño? cálmate y siéntate, estás cundiendo el pánico – dijo apuntando a todos los ponis fuera, Sasaflash respiró hondo un par de veces y luego se sentó.

-Okey, okey, me calmo, lo que no entiendo es porque pasó esto, los timberwolfs rara vez salen del bosque, ni siquiera estábamos realmente cerca, ¡Y no solo son los timberwolfs, las montícolas están mucho más cerca del límite del bosque, por no hablar de las hidras, ya no están solamente en los pantanos! – Dijo Sasaflash mordiéndose un casco - ¿Crees que ataquen al pueblo?

-No creo cariño, el bosque ha estado ahí cien años – dijo Caramel – tal vez alguna criatura grande está cambiando de cueva o algo así, cambiando los territorios de los animales, solamente tenemos que tener cuidado una temporada.

-Puede ser – dijo Twilight – pero de todas formas sería bueno que hicieran un informe, donde estaban y como sucedió todo, tal vez la alcaldesa tenga que hacer un llamado a la precaución, el bosque ha estado bastante agresivo el último tiempo.

Mientras Trixie seguía conversando con Lyra.

-¿Qué ha sucedido en bosque? – preguntó Trixie.

-Bueno, en las últimas semanas ha sido más peligroso, como escuchaste las criatura se han movido de su territorio, se están acercando, son más agresivas, más atrevidas… no es que nunca se hayan tenido problemas, hace años atacaron a Twilight y sus amigas de día, pero son eventos aislados, ahora tenemos dos heridos en menos de un mes… es raro, Bon Bon está histérica… bueno ella siempre está histérica – dijo riendo.

-Supongo que tengo que agradecer por estar viva – dijo Trixie levemente – no me había enterado, las chicas no me habían dicho nada y ahora estoy secuestrada en la biblioteca – Lyra la miró y paseó la mirada entre Twilight y Trixie, sonrojada – era broma Lyra, no te hagas ideas extrañas

-Ah, okey – dijo riendo – de todas formas te recomendaría que no te acercaras al bosque de noche, de día parece que todavía se puede estar cerca, pero de noche es peligroso.

-Bien, gracias Lyra, te aseguro que no quiero volver a ver ese bosque en la vida – dijo Trixie, luego caminó entrado un poco en la casa, en ese momento todos pudieron verla – ¡Twilight! ¿¡Vienes a te quedas!? – gritó hacia dentro Trixie, algunos ponis se molestaron por el trato a su princesa.

-¿Trixie, que hace aquí? – preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, no sabía cuánto te ibas a demorar, o si tienes una llave o si en este pueblo puedo dejan simplemente abierto, así que preferí venir.

-Si claro, tienes razón, voy de inmediato – dijo Twilight – Sasaflash, Caramel va a estar bien, tal vez sea lo mejor ir al hospital, tal vez sea innecesario, pero yo no conozco todas propiedades de la mordida del timberwolf, si yo fuera tu iría al hospital, pero de todas formas relájate ¿Si?

-Okey – dijo ella intentando levantar a Caramel, que decía que era innecesario, Twilight salió y cerró despidiéndose.

-Vamos Trixie, estoy cansada – dijo Twilight.

-Ya va a ser medianoche – dijo Trixie bostezando – y estos días he estado durmiendo más de diez horas.

En ese momento un semental se adelantó.

-¿No eres tú a quien primero atacaron los timberwolfs? –dijo apuntando Trixie – eres quien intentó esclavizar Poniville hace unos años ¡Probablemente tu los trajiste al pueblo!

Trixie ya estaba acostumbrada a ataques injustificados, y probablemente este solo fuera por nervio, algunos la miraban preguntándose si fuera verdad, y otros miraban al poni incrédulos, antes de que pudiera responderle cualquier veneno escuchó un grito viniendo de Twilight.

-¡Hey, eso es simplemente estúpido, es no justifica de ninguna manera a las montícolas o las hidras!

-Bueno, pero algo tiene que haberlo provocado esto, el bosque ha estado moviéndose más y más este tiempo ¡Hoy un lobo salió y Caramel no estaba ni siquiera a treinta metros de el, y yo se que ella tiene algo que ver!

-Si es que Trixie tiene algo que ver deberías callarte, o alguna mañana vas a terminar en las mandíbulas de un Ursa – dijo Trixie fríamente mientras se alejaba a paso vacilante – ¿Y si Trixie dijera que trajo a los monstruos, qué harías entonces? Si tienes el brío de lanzar tanta mierda atente a las consecuencias, pelmazo.

-¡Tu no puedes venir a amenazarme maldita errante, no sé porque siquiera te dejan estar en este pueblo pero nadie te quiere aquí, así que sería mejor que te fueras! – la gente se molestó por el comentario, algunos miraban a Trixie con sospecha, pero el ataque del semental era exagerado, antes que alguien dijera algo escucharon a Trixie y el sonido gutural de rabia que salía de su garganta, encaró al semental y lo miró fijamente, sus rostro era duro y frío, pero lo peor era su mirada, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa parecida a un perro mostrando los colmillos, lo peor era la calma con que manejaba su ira, daban miedo "¿Trixie?" preguntó Twilight, el cuerno de Trixie brilló y el suelo bajo el casco del semental se movió, caía de cara al suelo cuando parte del mismo se levantó y lo golpeó duro en el rostro, sacándole un grito de dolor.

-Te dije que tuvieran cuidado con lo que dices – dijo Trixie en una voz calma, peor que una voz iracunda – ya estoy harta de tragarme la mierda de idiotas que juzgan ¡Pero que no tienen testículos para pasar por la mitad de lo que ha pasado yo! No me importa si estoy enferma, herida o muriendo, metete conmigo y te vas a arrepentir, ¿entendiste? – encima de la cabeza de Trixie se había formado una bola de fuego, el semental se encogió y asintió, tocándose el moretón en su rostro, la bola de fuego desapareció y Trixie se dio vuelta para irse, los ponis miraron a Trixie pensativamente, muchos sorprendidos o incluso asustados, pero como fuera se notaba que no le había hecho ningún favor a su imagen.

-Dejémonos de tonterías – dijo Twilight nerviosa, mirando los rostros enojados y las miradas de reproche que le dirigían a Trixie - es obvio que nadie tiene nada que ver, y me gustaría mejor que pensara en las acusaciones que hace frente a una princesa – dijo antes de darse vuelta y alejarse a paso rápido, claro que a los segundos rebasó a Trixie, la miró un momento y luego le levantó con magia, entraron a la biblioteca mientras se escuchaban los gritos de reclamo de una molesta Trixie.

-¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso Sparkle! – dijo Trixie una vez tuvo sus cascos en el suelo.

-¡Tu no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! – Dijo Twilight - ¡¿Por qué amenazaste a ese tipo, acaso te gusta que los ponis no te quieran?! Se supone que estás aquí para recuperarte y limpiar tu nombre.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Atacaste a un poni!

-Le di una lección a un imbécil, claro que no me gusta hacer eso, pero yo no tomé la decisión de que me odien Sparkle.

-Pero tú puedes hacer un esfuerzo – dijo Twilight - el tipo además estaba muerto de miedo, es un paranoico ¡Desde antes que aparecieras, solo eso! ¡Podrías haberlo resuelto mejor! No tenías que atacarlo así, ahora van a odiarte, te van a mirar mal, te van a echar del pueblo, en los demás pueblos se van a enterar… - Twilight seguía cerca de un ataque de nervios "¿Por qué le interesa tanto? yo decidí hacer eso, ya me hago cargo" Trixie se enojaba cada vez más, por otro lado, parecía que Twilight estuviera apoyando a los demás, ella no era su proyecto ni tenía que seguir todo al pie de la letra, recordó los ataques y el hambre y se le enturbiaron los ojos, explotó.

-¡Si cualquiera piensa en odiarme o culparme de algo adelante, que crean lo que quieran, no voy a limosnear el cariño de alguien que no quiera dármelo, ni voy a bajar la cabeza frente a nadie que me mire hacia abajo! – Gritó Trixie, estaba hecho, estaba igual que antes de entrar al hospital, de nuevo odiaba al mundo - ¡Si deciden atacarme es cosa suya, pero jamás, jamás voy a salir de ahí sin llevarme algo de ellos, jamás! – Trixie respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo, Twilight la miraba sorprendida, antes la había visto así por la frustración y el dolor, llorando en una camilla, pero verla así en el estado en que estaba la dejó sin palabras, lo peor es que la expresión de ira de su rostro todavía no desaparecía, cualquiera que la mirara de frente sentía la amenaza y el mido, aunque realmente era solo una forma que tenía de ocultar su dolor, los ojos de Twilight se humedecieron y se fue corriendo a una habitación aledaña, un almacén donde iban los libros que no alcanzaban en los estantes, ahora se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía una habitación donde correr, se la había pasado a Trixie.

-Mierda… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – dijo golpeando sus cascos contra el suelo, la herida le dolía, pero era lo de menos, no sentía solo rabia, sentía que había hecho algo malo, eso era lo peor, no se sentía conforme con su actuar, no como se hubiera sentido antes al gritarle a un imbécil cualquiera – maldición – dijo tirándose en el sofá, golpeando el cojín una y otra vez, aguantándose el dolor con los dientes apretados.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios sucede?! – dijo Spike entrando a la habitación, vio a Trixie y su rostro de frustración, ella rápidamente se limpió dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando, era una mescla de frustración y dolor físico – En serio – dijo avanzando hasta el sillón y sentándose - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Me importa porque las escuché discutiendo, y si adivino bien, ahora Twilight está encerrada en el almacén, necesito una explicación - la voz de Spike era seria, a pesar de ser más pequeño se veía imponente, no por temor, solo por hastío, Trixie le contó todo lo que sucedido.

-Y ahora para me siento culpable, no entiendo porque, no hice nada malo – dijo Trixie.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Spike – tal vez no hubiera sido así en el pasado, pero este es un lugar mucho más cariñoso y pacífico, te pasaste, te pasaste un buen tanto de la raya – dijo Spike.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No estás cumpliendo con tu compromiso con Twilight – dijo Spike.

-Yo no hice ningún compromiso con ella.

-Por supuesto que sí, hiciste un compromiso – dijo Spike – dijiste que no aceptas el cariño falso, que aceptas el de Twilight porque es real, pero cuando aceptas el cariño de alguien tienes que darlo de vuelta, hasta el momento ibas bien, pero hoy no, hoy no pensaste en nadie más que ti y tu rabia – dijo preparando algo de café.

-¿O sea que ahora tengo que pensar en Twilight? Vaya mierda.

-En Twilight y las demás, porque aceptaste que ellas piensen en ti, si aceptas su cariño es solo porque piensas hacerlo de vuelta, y no pensaste ni por un segundo en cuanto dañarías a Twilight.

-¿O sea que estoy jodida desde el primer momento que entré a esta biblioteca? – Dijo Trixie - De todas formas no entiendo porque no puedo defenderme en público ¿Que quiere Twilight?

-Quiere que seas parte de Poniville, que la gente de Equestria te quiera y puedas quererlos de vuelta, quiere que tengas amigos y ser amiga tuya… tal vez ve un poco de ella en ti- dijo mirando al techo – hasta que llegó aquí Twilight no tenía un solo amigo, aparte de familia y tal vez Celestia, no apreciaba en lo más mínimo la compañía de los ponis, y cuando descubrió la amistad se dio cuenta de que había perdido mucho, tu eres al revés, tu si quisiste tener amigos, pero de alguna forma el mundo te lo quitó, por eso estaba tan entusiasmada al ayudarte– Trixie no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, pero una pregunta vieja seguía en el aire.

-¡¿Por qué le preocupa tanto, porque?!

-No lo sé, pero ya lo dijiste, estás jodida, ya aceptaste su cariño, ahora te queda comprometerte y enmendar o correr, y si no estuvieras tan harta de correr que preferirías morirte, no estarías aquí en primer lugar – maldito dragón sabihondo, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Trixie se quedó en silencio mirándolo sin cambiar de expresión – de todas formas les dejo el café aquí, creo que lo van a necesitar, y otra cosa, tal vez peor que el golpe sea tu vocabulario, tampoco es normal andar jurando en Poniville, nos vemos – dijo volviendo a su habitación con un jarrón de café, Spike se encerraba horas en las tardes en su habitación, probablemente no durmiera de noche "tal vez tenga sangre de dragón nocturno"

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, con un casco en el rostro, joder, maldito dragón, porque tenía tanta razón, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, pero saber que tenía solo un camino la molestaba, más cundo se lo habían mostrado como si fuera un idiota y no se había dado cuenta sola, caminó hasta la puerta del almacén y tocó la puerta.

-¿Twilight, Twilight podemos hablar?

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo – dijo Twilight con una voz temblorosa.

-Twilight, estás en un almacén, tienes que salir en algún momento – se hizo el silencio y luego de unos segundos la puerta del almacén se abrió – Lo siento – dijo Trixie bajando la cabeza, hace cuanto esas palabras no salían de su baca tan seriamente y con tanta resignación.

-Ah, que bien, ella lo siente, después de casi romperle la cara a alguien y quedar como un demonio frente a todos ella lo siente – dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Spike preparó café – dijo Trixie, la verdad no sabía cómo seguir con la conversación, estaba oxidada en esto de ser un ser social – mira Twilight… me pasé, me pasé un buen tanto de la raya, lo sé, lo siento.

-Me alegra que al menos te hayas dado cuenta – dijo Twilight sirviéndose café.

-Lo que más lamento es haberte gritado… lo siento por eso ¿Te asusté?

-…Un poco… - dijo Twilight tragando nerviosa.

-Pero tú puedes freírme cuando quieras… - dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros – no era rival cuando eras unicornio, como alicornio menos.

-… - Twilight se rascó la pierna nerviosa - ¿No pensaste en serio en atacarlo, en quemarlo o sí?

-Por supuesto que no, solo intenté asustarlo.

-… Trixie, allá afuera dabas miedo, estoy segura que el poni se daba por muerto… y honestamente no supe qué hacer cuando pensé que me ibas a hacer algo…

-Oh vamos, sabes que no te haría nada… - Trixie miró el rostro de Twilight y la duda en el - ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-¿Y si alguna vez pierdo el control y te acuso vas a golpearme también?

-¡Claro que no, un errante respeta su deuda! – Dijo Trixie con sorpresa - … si eso llega a pasar… yo simplemente me iría... mira Twilight, reaccione mal, muy mal, cierto, ¡Pero estoy acostumbrada a reaccionar así! Por mucho tiempo he tenido que vivir así… se ha vuelto parte de cómo soy – "joder Spike, este round te lo debo"

-Bueno, si vas a estar aquí tienes que controlarte, Poniville es completamente diferente de los demás sitios, tienes que manejar tu ira – Twilight se acercó a Trixie y la miró a los ojos – no sé porque tienes tanta ira y miedo dentro, pero si estás aquí para arreglar las cosas tienes que poner de tu parte – Era de lo que hablaba Spike, Trixie tenía un compromiso solo por aceptar el cariño de alguien, cierto, tenía que poner algo de si para que esto funcionara.

-Si, los siento, voy a intentar controlarme… pero de nuevo, no importa lo que haya hecho mientras usaba el amuleto, yo no te voy a hacer daño, me diste un hogar, y tengo cierto orgullo, si tú me hicieras algo yo solo me iría…

-Bien… creo… creo que reaccioné mal también, es solo que todo estaba yendo tan bien con las chicas– dijo Twilight bajando la mirada – que ver todo eso de repente me afectó y comencé a ponerme paranoica, ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo de todas formas? Como sea, solo quería que todo siguiera tan bien como estaba y, no sé, supongo que exageré un poco…

-Jamás te voy a atacar, no de nuevo - dijo Trixie más seriamente – aunque supongo que ya a dos días fuera del hospital me lo hice más difícil para mí misma.

-Si, definitivamente – dijo Twilight – además fue cobarde, tienes que intentar bajar un poco la cabeza a ver si los demás lo hacen, todo el mundo lo hace así, créeme, aquí funciona, perdonaron a Discord en Poniville – Twilight miró por primera vez directamente a Trixie, y sus ojos se abrieron – Trixie, tus heridas – dijo apuntándolas, cuando ella se miró vio algunas gotas de sangre en las vendas.

-Si, me descontrole un poco, golpee un par de cojines…

-Ven – dijo yendo al baño – tengo que ver esas heridas.

-Seguramente no es nada – dijo Trixie quitándole importancia, cuando vio los ojos de Twilight recordó "Ah claro, compromiso" – pero voy de todas formas – dijo caminando lentamente el baño – Twilight miraba su lento avanzar algo impaciente – okey, okey, hazme levitar.

Trixie entró con una expresión huraña al baño, levitando y Twilight la sentó en un piso, ella misma se quitó las vendas y vio que de ambas heridas caían unas gotas de sangre.

-Déjame – le dijo Twilight levitando todo lo necesario para limpiar la herida, antes de eso se acercó a mirar su pecho y su flanco de cerca, Trixie sintió un apretón en el estómago – al parecer no pasa nada, solo se abrió un poco con el esfuerzo, voy a limpiar todo y luego te cambias las vendas.

Mientras Twilight usaba todos esos líquidos y algodones Trixie se dio cuenta de que era cierto, la mayor parte de la gente funciona entregando un poco y esperando que la otra persona haga lo mismo, es lo natural, en su caso, cuando pensaba en hacerlo sentía una señal de amenaza recorriendo su cuerpo… no había podido hacer eso en el último tiempo, bajar la cabeza y pedir comprensión o clemencia, hubiera sido una locura, no, la verdad es que no se atrevía a pensar así, y estaba claro, ya que no lo había hecho con Twilight. Cuando se enojó, en primer momento, no retrocedió un centímetro en su conducta, el rostro de Twilight todavía se notaba molesto y preocupado, cuando aplicó una crema a la herida Trixie hizo un gesto de dolor "quédate quieta" le dijo fríamente, eso la golpeó más de lo que hubiera pensado, definitivamente se estaba volviendo blanda, y le molestaba ver afectado en único cariño honesto que había recibido en mucho tiempo, de nuevo se sentía, como ella pensaba, "como una niña" aunque tal vez solo fuera tener las ganas e intención de recibir y dar un poco de cariño.

-Bien – dijo Twilight mientras ponía las vendas - estas lista, ahora solo ¡Uhh…!

Trixie había esperado a que Twilight terminara y ahora la estaba abrazando, la tomó por sorpresa y sostenía su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho Twilight – dijo Trixie – y si tienes razón, me da miedo… pero no puedes culparme por tener miedo, cuando le escuché gritarme volví unos cuantos meses… cuando me gritaban y me lanzaban fruta podrida, puedo aguantarlo pero que me griten así no es algo que me entusiasme demasiado… si, me da miedo – dijo, Twilight se encontró de nuevo con esas imágenes mentales y suspiró, claramente de nuevo no podía entender por lo que pasaba su actual protegida, la sorpresa se borró de su rostro y le devolvió el abrazo suavemente, estuvieron así el tiempo suficiente antes de que se volviera incómodo.

-Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa – pero empieza a sentirte cómoda y a arriesgarte un poco, confía en mí, aquí todos tienen un hogar – dijo alejándose y esperando a Trixie que salía del baño – y vas a buscar a ese tipo y disculparte.

-¡¿En serio, yo voy a…?! - Twilight la miró con el ceño fruncido, a Trixie ya le estaba empezando a copar el tema del compromiso – okey, okey, voy a disculparme con él, dioses.

Twilight de nuevo acompañó a Trixie a su pieza y la vio acostarse.

-Buenas noches Trixie.

-Buenas noches Twilight – dijo Trixie, con todo lo que había pasado estaba completamente agotada, a pesar de que tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, estos se esfumaron de inmediato una vez apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y se durmió.

_Dos advertencias, una, esto va para largo, segundo, si están interesados en una historia entre Spike y Rarity, lamento decepcionarlos, eso, gracias y buena suerte a todos, espero les siga gustando : )_


	6. Capítulo Sexto

El día del examen personal, Trixie estaba en buenas condiciones, pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si podía estarse quieta sin temblar.

-Mantén la calma pequeña. De nada te va a servir estar tan nerviosa – le dijo Journe mientras esperaban, ese día las cosas se hacían diferente, desde una hora más temprana, los profesores se dividían en grupos y cada grupo examinaba a los niños de uno en uno, se dieron horas para que llegaran en el momento preciso, llegaban en tandas y se iban en tandas, debían hacerse más de veinte exámenes por grupo, ya que eran cinco grupos de profesores, a diez o más minutos, iba a tomar algo así como tres horas.

En la mañana había desayunado y se había despedido de sus padres alegremente, aunque había sido un momento algo incómodo, especialmente porque parecían darle más muestras de cariño de lo normal.

No le gustó, incluso a su edad, que la trataran diferente, como si ahora necesitara más que el resto.

La idea de ir a ver el espectáculo de sus padres la emocionaba, es más, la historia de Pelasio, hecha con todos los detalles, era algo que no había visto desde hace largo tiempo, eso no ayudaba en nada a calmarla.

Ella iba en la última tanda de alumnos, por alguna razón, esta vez el examen personal era en el castillo de Canterlot, la misma princesa había preparado un ala del castillo para el momento, por supuesto, nadie la había contradicho.

El lugar era gigantesco, un extenso pasillo antes de poder subir hasta las salas, una de ellas estaba en una alta torre, todo eso resultaba mucho más imponente e intimidante que la academia.

Trixie intentaba rememorar todo acerca del holograma, esta era supuestamente su as para entrar a la academia, incluso si no fuera, era el día más importante en la evaluación.

Tenía que hacerlo bien, había trabajado mucho para ese momento, a medida que el gigantesco pasillo se llenaba de unos cuarenta ponis, Trixie tenía los ojos cerrados y hablaba para sí misma, respirando lentamente.

En un momento sintió el olor de libro viejo, y abrió los ojos, frente suyo estaba la poni color lavanda, la pequeña la miró un segundo y luego agitó su casco sonriéndole, Trixie le respondió con la cara roja y luego la pequeña fue a sentarse más allá, pues el sillón en el que estaba Trixie estaba lleno.

Las llamadas empezaron, y cinco pequeños partieron en diferentes direcciones, acompañados de algún profesor, Trixie se mordió los labios a cada llamado, y el pasillo estaba tan silencioso que le sorprendió no escuchar exclamaciones de terror de Twilight, cuando la miró la vio pálida y asustada, ya ni siquiera solo asustada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia el frente como una condenada, Trixie se asustó un poco, y notó que los demás también estaban algo nerviosos al verla.

En esta prueba, eso sí, había una gran diferencia, en el piso de abajo, estaban todos los padres y acompañantes de los niños, y estos podían subir con ellos a la sala una vez que los llamaran, a diferencia de las otras pruebas, se supone que el alumno obtuviera alguna ayuda de su familia o cercanos, Trixie no entendía bien porque entonces no estaban ahora mismo, pero probablemente fuera por mantener el orden, sus padres le habían preguntado varias veces si cancelaban las preparaciones matutinas, pero Trixie quería ver el espectáculo en todo su esplendor, además del hecho de que estaba bien con Journe

De todas formas seguía mordiéndose los cascos, quince minutos después, llamaron a la segunda tanda de alumnos, la tención estaba en el aire y estaba afectando a todos los pobres pequeños del lugar, muy pocos se habían levantado a buscar un vaso de agua, y los sándwiches estaban intactos, Trixie respiró hondo y se levantó para tomar un poco de agua, estaba en eso cuando su mirada cayó de nuevo en Twilight, ella seguía igual o peor, como una estatua, Trixie alejó la mirada por un segundo y suspiró, ahora mismo seguía nerviosa por lo ocurrido en el último día, pero no se sentía culpable, tomó otro vaso de agua y se acercó a la pequeña, ahora que se habían ido veinte niños, había un espacio desocupado a su lado.

-Oye, Twilight – le dijo Trixie una vez que estuvo al frente, ella no le respondió, Trixie movió un casco frete a su rostro pero no hubo reacción, entonces se sentó a su lado y sin pensarlo apoyó un casco en su hombro.

-¡Wha! - la pequeña la miró sorprendida, cuando vio quien estaba al lado suyo dijo – hola – tímidamente, girando la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Hola… mira, te traje un vaso de agua – dijo haciéndolo levitar al frente de ella, lo agitó un poco para llamar la atención y casi se derrama, el rostro de espanto de Trixie le sacó un sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Gracias – dijo tomando el vaso y bebiendo un poco, Trixie estaba temblando ahora con un nervio doble.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? – le preguntó Trixie.

-… - la niña miraba al suelo – no.

-¿Qué sucede?

-… Esta es la prueba que más me cuesta, no he desarrollado nada por mi cuenta – dijo Twilight, Trixie se sorprendió, parecía obvio que ella tenía poco control, lo había visto y su familia lo había dicho, pero de ahí a no poder haber hecho nada por su cuenta… - o sea, tengo algunos hechizos que podría intentar, pero no va a funcionar, simplemente se que va a salir mal… desde esta mañana no puedo usar magia.

-¿Cómo? – Era sabido que un estado de nervio y bloqueo psicológico puede hacer eso en un unicornio, pero este era el peor momento posible - ¿nada de nada?

-No – dijo, ahora Trixie entendía porque estaba tan preocupada.

-Tienes que intentar relajarte, eso solamente es mental, a todo unicornio puede pasarle de vez en cuando – dijo Trixie.

-¡Ya lo intenté, no puedo, incluso mis padres me dijeron que hiciera lo que pudiera y no me preocupara, que tengo dos años por delante! – dijo la pequeña poni. Trixie la miró preocupada, seguramente tenían razón, era poco probable que quedara – me tomó meses empezar a hacerlo bien con los ejercicios… hasta que la magia empezó a salir solo por práctica, cualquier otra cosa me cuesta…

-… ¿Sabes lo que es meditar Twilight?

-No…

-¿Cuál es tu lugar perfecto?

-¿Mi lugar perfecto?

-Si, en qué lugar te sentirías mejor que en cualquier otro sitio – Trixie sentía que era en medio de altamar.

-…Supongo que una biblioteca – el rostro de Twilight mostraba algo de vergüenza, Trixie levantó un ceja.

-Okeeeeey, una biblioteca, ¿Cuál sería tu biblioteca perfecta? – y en ese momento Twilight se soltó, tenía muchos detalles de lo que sería la biblioteca, Trixie tuvo que insistir para que se calmara y fuera describiéndola mientras respiraba y pensaba que estaba ahí, viendo, escuchando y sintiendo la biblioteca, tenía un esquema, era una biblioteca gigante, realmente enorme, el único edificio más grande serían la misma academia o el castillo, lo más curioso del sueño, peligroso sueño, es que no tenía ventanas ni paredes, tenía paneles por la lluvia o el viento, pero la estructura de los mucho pisos constaba solo de suelo y techo, más grandes pilares que sujetaban todo.

Ahí estaban todos los libros del mundo, la biblioteca estaba también cerca de una playa, desde sus pisos más altos se podía ver altamar, y estaba hecho de forma que los animales pudieran caminar por el primer piso, para que fuera de alguna forma, una con el medioambiente que la rodeaba.

La pequeña tenía todo tipo de detalles, la biblioteca, desde su entrada al centro, se dividía hacia la derecha la izquierda, el pasillo central estaba en cada piso, y era angosto, cada piso tenía dos grandes "habitaciones" que se expandían más profundas y anchas que el pasillo, algo así como un corbatín, ella describía incluso los colores de las maderas y los muebles de las habitaciones, y el tipo de libros que iban en cada una.

Una vez que Trixie la puso en camino, no tuvo más que hacer preguntas y guiarla por su fantasía, diciéndole como respirar, arreglando su posición y diciéndole que sintiera la biblioteca, la siguiente llamada no hizo reaccionar a Twilight, que solo se quedó ahí, ahora solo había doce ponis en la sala.

-Bien, ahora abre los ojos, respira profundo y relájate – dijo Trixie, Twilight lo hizo todo al pie de la letra, era muy buena para seguir instrucciones, sus ojos se abrieron casi como si saliera de un sueño, pacíficos y brillantes, Trixie enrojeció y tragó saliva, ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de darle un abrazo y un beso en la que de segura sería una suave mejilla, pero se contuvo, esa forma de salir de meditar la había costado a ella semanas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, mucho… gracias – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, Trixie se acercó y se detuvo a medio camino, Twilight tenía una expresión interrogante, pero no de rechazo, aun así solo fue capaz de acercar un casco y revolverle un poco la melena, Twilight sonrió soñadoramente, hasta que la llamaron por su nombre, en ese momento de nuevo tomó una expresión de nervio y angustia, pero solo dentro de lo normal.

-Buena suerte – dijo Trixie, a ella se la llevaron a la zona superior, a una de las torres, Trixie sentía un cosquilleo en la zona inferior del casco, y una sonrisa en el rostro, claro que luego se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola, se supone que habrían quedado dos, pero uno de los ponis faltó, así que solo estaba ella, en un momento se decidió y corrió hacia arriba, intentando espiar lo que le pasaba a Twilight.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la torre se puso a espiar, para su horror, Twilight estaba pasándolo mal.

Trixie sentía en su pecho el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Twilight intentaba por todos los medios hacer algo… espera ¿Ese era un huevo de dragón? ¿Por qué un huevo de dragón? Y porque sus padres solo la animaban, esto era injusto… es cierto que Twilight apenas lograba hacer una chispa, luego de bloquearse así toma un tiempo volver a lo normal, Trixie estaba asustada, Twilight en un momento bajó la cabeza y dijo "Lo siento por hacerles perder su tiempo" Trixie quería acercarse y darle ánimos lo mejor que pudiera, parecía que todo había terminado para ella.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión, y por las ventanas se vio un arcoíris pasar por el cielo a toda velocidad, el cuerno de Twilight brilló potentemente, y con un rayo violáceo, el huevo se abrió y apareció un bebé dragón, todos en la habitación estaban absolutamente sorprendidos, incluso Trixie, aunque ella estuviera feliz, esa era magia de un nivel superior, inmensamente superior, las cosas hubieran estado bien hasta ahí, pero entonces todo se fue al carajo.

Twilight brilló completa, incluso sus ojos, y la magia empezó a escapar de ella sin control, primero dos ponis, seguramente sus padres, se transformaron en plantas, los profesores levitaron en el aire, y un rayo golpeó al bebé dragón, que se volvió gigantesco y rompió el techo, esa… esa era magia de un nivel incomprensible, joder, ¿como lo hizo?

En ese momento la misma princesa apareció y arregló el asunto, parecía que estaba contenta con el resultado del examen… ¡¿Y cómo no?! Se rompió un techo, pero habían descubierto a un unicornio única, si ella conociera los niveles de poder, diría que habían encontrado a un Alpha Plus, un poni que ni siquiera alcanza a ser uno por generación, Trixie estaba alegremente sorprendida, ahora mismo Twilight estaba saltando alrededor de la princesa, la sonrisa de Trixie se empezó a desvanecer cuando se dio cuenta, se estaba dando cuenta de algo terrible, en ese momento Journe apareció corriendo.

-¡Trixie, vi un dragón aquí arriba! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Una alumna lo hizo aparecer de un huevo y luego lo hizo gigante, pero ya volvió a su tamaño, no te preocupes – dijo Trixie sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

-¿Una alumna… una niña? ¿Cómo? A ver explícate mejor.

-¡Estamos encantados princesa Celestia al igual que usted, y estamos muy apenados de decir esto, realmente muy apenados, pero otra alumna está esperando por el examen!

-Por supuesto – dijo la princesa – acompáñenme – le dijo a la familia – tenemos mucho que hablar – cuando estaban saliendo Journe notó que Trixie silenciosamente se había ocultado detrás de su cascos, Celestia saludo a Journe con la cabeza y el hizo lo mismo, la pequeña lavanda miraba hacia los lados cuando salió de la habitación, segundos después de que terminaran de bajar la escalera apareció un profesor.

-¿Quién es usted? – Le preguntó a Journe - si tiene algo que conver… - en ese momento Trixie salió de su escondite.

-Yo soy la última alumna – dijo Trixie, de nuevo sin ninguna emoción, Journe miraba hacia abajo sin entender que le pasaba.

-¿Trixie Lulamoon? – preguntó el unicornio.

-Si, y yo la acompaño, soy Journe – dijo él, el unicornio miró sus ropas y levantó muy levemente una ceja.

-Muy bien, entonces adelante – dijo abriendo más la puerta e invitándolos a entrar, Trixie fue al centro de la habitación, Journe se quedó un poco más allá, le había revuelto el pelo a Trixie, y esta le había devuelto una sonrisa triste y rendida, en el momento en que Trixie levitó un caja de madera que Journe tría consigo, Journe entendió todo en un instante, uno de sus cascos empezó a temblar y apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que pensó que iban a romperse.

Ninguno de los profesores estaba poniéndole la más mínima atención a Trixie, solo era un trámite minúsculo que tenían que hacer antes de lanzarse a ver a la alumna que había convocado a la vida a un dragón, apenas y si miraban a la pequeña frente a ellos, impacientes por salir de la habitación,

-Entonces Trixie, veamos que puede hacer, empiece por favor – dijo uno de los profesores.

Y Trixie lo hizo, en su estado deprimido había alcanzado algún tipo de paz, el que hizo fue su mejor holograma hasta ese momento, tal vez el mejor que pudiese hacerse a su edad, pero justo como ella se había dado cuenta de inmediato, y como Journe se dio cuenta poco después, esto no sacó ninguna reacción de parte de los profesores, en lo más mínimo, de hecho, parecían no estar poniendo atención a la carta maestra de Trixie, el haber visto a una pequeña de siete años darle vida y volver gigante a un dragón copaba sus mentes, Journe bajó la cabeza para que no vieran su rostro lleno de ira, y Trixie solo agradeció y se fue.

Journe felicitó a Trixie, que le dio un fuerte abrazo, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la función, conversando de cualquier tontería, hasta que empezaron a caminar cabizbajos y lento, llegaron a un parque que quedaba de camino.

-Me alegro por Twilight – dijo en un momento Trixie – ella seguramente va a quedar, tal vez incluso se salte unos cursos, mira que darle vida a un huevo de dragón, además de transformar a tus papás en plantas y volver al dragón gigante… - la voz de Trixie era regular, pero parecía que estuviera hablando desde su estomago, como si estuviera bostezando, aparte de eso, Journe se dio cuenta de que había nombrado a la pequeña.

-Trixie, ¿Es ella? La yegua de la que hablabas ayer.

-…Si, Twilight Sparkle – dijo dándose vuelta a mirarlo – es la niña de la que les hable…

Journe se sentía de golpe como un niño, tan vulnerable como si tuviese cinco años, y no lo entendía, se quedó un par de pasos por detrás, Trixie parecía tan fuerte a su edad… el mundo la había obligado, había aprendido de él y sus padres… Journe estaba seguro de que iba a quedar dentro, sabía que lo merecía… ¿Cómo demonios vino a pasar esto justo antes de su examen? Los ponis ahí solo necesitaban un incentivo, todos los alumnos recibirían algunos puntos extra de parte de los que los protegían, excepto Trixie, ella tenía los dos meses encima, tenía que superar por mucho a todos, y podía hacerlo ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer una niña así justo antes? ¡Era algo que se ve una vez en siglos, milenios tal vez! Pero lo que más le apenaba era que veía a Trixie alejarse, con todo el peso en sus espaldas, aguantándose todo, donde él no podía entrar a ayudarla, la habían criado así, ahora estaba sola, tal vez fuera su culpa, en parte, tal vez fuera su actitud la que la hacía actuar así, su pequeña sobrina… sobrina es decir poco, muchos tíos no quieres tanto a sus sobrinos, era simplemente una de las cuatro criaturas que más amaba en la tierra, verla sufrir… prefería el mismo sufrir cientos de veces más, incluso con todos sus viajes, fuerza y supuesta sabiduría no pudo hacer nada excepto quedarse al borde de la sala sin decir ni pío.

Trixie escuchó un brutal golpe detrás suyo, cuando se dio vuelta Journe levantado en sus patas traseras, y se hubiera caído al frente pero su casco derecho lo sujetaba contra el tronco de un árbol, las hojas todavía caían del árbol, y Journe respiraba agitado de pura frustración, algunos los miraban asustados, pero Trixie hubiera apostado su alma a que Journe jamás iba a intentar hacerle daño, solo se acerco, al principio caminando pero en segundos corriendo, y sollozó antes de abrazar la pierna de su tío, Journe se inmediato se sentó y tomó a Trixie con sus cascos delanteros, y la abrazó fuerte, Journe soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración, y Trixie lloró un rato contra su pecho, esto no era solo quedar fuera de la academia, era la ciudad y el destino, que parecían resistirse a Trixie, parecían querer renegarla de Canterlot y sus sueños.

-¡¿Hey hija como te fue?! – preguntó Journe, que estaba esperando afuera del teatro.

-Fue el mejor holograma que he hecho hasta ahora – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-Fue impresionante… aunque no es sobre ninguna historia que conozca – dijo Journe.

-¡Me alegro mucho Trixie! – Dijo su padre abrazándola – ahora tengo que ir al escenario, tu madre me dijo que los saludara, sus asientos están reservados al frente – le dio un beso en la cabeza y palmoteó la espalda de Journe, se le notaba entusiasmado de por fin hacer de nuevo un acto honesto, y salió corriendo a la puerta de las empleados.

El espectáculo fue simplemente magnífico, todos y cada uno de los detalles y efectos de la historia fueron impecables, la narrativa, a cargo de su madre con otro oradores de fondo tenía el mejor timing, el suspenso estaba siempre en su punto más alto, sin aburrir a nadie, la combinación de ropas, efectos simples, maquillaje y magia hacía maravillas para traer la vida diferente escenarios, en los bordes del escenario, un resto de la ilusión salía y se desvanecía para abrazar al público, los efectos de sonidos y luces, por unas horas, hizo que la realidad ahí encima, fuera más fuerte y profunda que la de los que estaban ahí sentados, por un rato, los personajes realmente tomaron vida, realmente estaban ahí, sangraban y sudaban, no importa que fueran actores, en ese momento, ellos eran personas reales, cuando Pelasio atravesó al dragón, un dragón realmente murió, y cuando Pelasio se consumió pacíficamente por las flamas, también murió de verdad, y las cebras realmente lloraban y despedían, un trozo de otro mundo, otra época, otra dimensión fue lo que apareció frente a sus ojos… al menos así lo vio Trixie… y ella podría crear sus propios personajes, darle de su sangre a sus propios hijos de tinta y luces… crear su propia historia donde entrara a la academia, o donde se encontrara al lado de una Twilight mayor, tal vez pudiera ser una gran y poderosa Griseilda, no solo Trixie, sentada en ese lugar, feliz a pesar de todo, consiguió su cutie mark, tal vez no en el mejor día de su vida, pero era un consuelo.

Consiguió llegar su casa sonriendo y siendo feliz, pero acostada, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, y en sus fantasías, tanto como en sus sueños, sin quererlo, estaba sola.

Los siguientes días fueron de preocupación para sus padres y para Journe, Trixie parecía más que relajada, lacia, había perdido todo el empuje del los diez meses anteriores, y pasaba mucho tiempo acostada o echada mirando el techo o hacia el horizonte, sin hacer magia o estudiar.

Incluso Sunset, que luego de los exámenes se había dejado caer varias veces, se mostraba algo preocupada, e intentaba animar a Trixie, aunque la mayor parte el tiempo simplemente se quedaba ahí haciéndole compañía.

Los resultados llegaron una semana después, en ese momento Sunset estaba revoloteando descaradamente en la casa de los Lulamoon.

-¿Pero no que tienen las historias escritas de antes, o sea, historias milenarias o algo? – preguntó Sunset mientras veía a Journe trabajar en el guión.

-Si fuera simplemente contar la historia, si, pero cada teatro quiere mantener cierto toque o estilo, así que se cambian las afecciones y expresiones de los personajes, algunos directores quieren que esta frase se grite con rabio, otros que se diga en un susurro – explicó Mystic mientras revisaba los detalles en el papel – además se intenta que cada presentación sea única a su propio modo, que quien pague para entrar se lleve algo que no va a encontrar en otra parte… aunque algunos prefieren decir que el que paga consigue algo que quien no pago por eso no va a conseguir, depende del nivel de snob del poni.

-Oh… okey- dijo Sunset sin entender del todo, estaba encaramada con los cascos encima de la mesa, mirando el trabajo de Mystic, Trixie leía un libro al otro lado y Frelia había salido a comprar.

-También es importante hacer anotaciones sobre los efectos y movimientos dependiendo del tamaño del escenario, de cómo afecta la luz las superficies, de cómo se proyecta el sonido… los teatros en Canterlot son muy quisquillosos en ese sentido, no me quejo, pero es realmente abrumante.

-No me había dado cuenta de que había tanto trabajo en una acto – dijo Sunset – a mí solo me parece que sus historias son bonitas y emocionantes – la potrilla miraba a Mystic a la cara, a los Lulamoon les había caído bien la niña, en especial a Journe, podía ser descarada y ponerse de tú a tú con los adultos, pero de los grifos no solo había aprendido eso, tenía una forma diferente pero rígida del respeto, Mystic sabía que si le decía que bajara los cascos de la mesa lo iba a hacer, y que si la mandoneaba en su casa también lo iba a hacer, pero que le iba a decir a él lo que pensaba sin un pelo en la lengua, en definitiva, era un respeto completamente honesto y transparente, sin ninguna formalidad, parecido a el de los errantes.

-Ese es el objetivo Sunset – dijo Mystic levantando la mirada y sonriéndole – nadie tiene que darse cuenta de los arreglos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos se hacen para que te centres en la historia, y para que ninguna imagen o gesto o sonido te distraiga, incluso, se hace de forma que te centres más en ciertos momentos, partes y sonidos del escenario.

-Así es como los personajes cobran vida – dijo Trixie – por un momento, si la gente se convence completamente de que está ahí, entonces es que están ahí – su padre sonrió complacido cuando escuchó a su hija decir eso.

-Desde que conseguiste tu cutie mark dices cosas para parecer inteligente – dijo Sunset.

-No, es lo pienso – dijo Trixie – tantos ponis dándoles cariño y pensando en Pelasio y Exida y Griseilda… eso no puede ser todo falso.

-Como sea – dijo Sunset – no entiendo realmente, por Oshmar, ya quiero que entremos a la academia, va a ser genial, tu y yo estudiando magia y destrozando records, las mejores de la generación – dijo Sunset entusiasmada.

-A excepción de Twilight – dijo Trixie frunciendo los labios.

-Eso no cuenta – dijo Sunset quitándole importancia con el casco – los grifos dicen que quien nace bendecido debe respetar y tiene que ser respetado, ya no puede competir, los dioses le dieron una misión más importante.

-Ahora que lo pienso no tengo muchos cuentos de grifos- dijo Mystic frunciendo el ceño- tengo cuentos incluso de centauros, pero pocos de grifos…

En ese momento entró Frelia, llevaba las bolsas del mercado pero además levitaba una carta y se veía muy nerviosa.

-Es de la academia – dijo simplemente respirando profundamente.

Los tres reaccionaron levantándose de sus asientos con el rostro contraído.

-¡Journe, ven aquí! – gritó Mystic hacia el jardín, Journe entró flexionando el cuerpo y sudando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llegó una carta de la academia – dijo simplemente Mystic, Journe se acercó rápidamente y se sentó con todos los demás, se hizo un corto silencio.

-¿Quién la abre? – preguntó Sunset impaciente.

-Papá, tu léela – dijo Trixie, Mystic asintió con decisión y tomó la carta, rompió el sello con cuidado y extrajo un par de hojas.

-"A la familia Lulamoon, el rendimiento de Trixie excede por mucho al de un unicornio promedio de su edad, y de seguro es una pequeña con un futuro brillante y con la obligación de dedicarse a trabajar en su magia, lamentablemente – aquí fue cuando Mystic se detuvo un segundo, pero luego siguió con un tono algo mí bajo – lamentablemente su rendimiento no fue suficiente para ingresar a la academia, a pesar de su excelente capacidad, quedó seis lugares por debajo del último alumno en ser seleccionado, por tanto califica sexta en la lista de espera válida por dos mees más, mis más sinceras disculpas por si la noticia los congoja, y sinceras felicitaciones por una hija así de brillante, en especial, la prueba de las velas y su holograma dejan ver un gran potencial, sinceramente, Magic Burst."… al menos se dieron el tiempo de personalizar la carta…

En la habitación se hizo un largo silencio, sexta… el lista de espera nunca pasaba del segundo lugar, y a Sunset hace un par de días le habían dado el soplo de que había quedado, seguramente la carta estaba en su casa, pero sexto lugar… Trixie hubiera preferido quedar en el cuarenta, así podría haber pensado que no tenía posibilidades, pero sexta… era evidente para todos que en una situación justa hubiera quedado dentro, era evidente que debería estar dentro, que tenía el derecho a estudiar lado a lado con Sunset, pero eso no iba a suceder.

-¡Oh, no! – dijo Sunset malhumorada, todos la miraron y tenía el ceño fruncido con rabia y las mejillas hinchadas – jo… mier…! Aggg! ¡Ahora voy a tener que encerrarme sola con esos potrillos quisquillosos, mi padre no va a dejar de presentarme a los hijos de sus conocidos! – y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

Trixie no estaba sorprendida por la noticia, dolía, pero lo estaba asumiendo desde hace una semana, lo que ahora mismo le daba miedo, lo que ahora le aterraba, era lo que iba a hacer Sunset, siendo que ella no había quedado dentro, podía en su mente, aterrada, ver a su única amiga salir de la casa para no volver nunca más, hasta que Sunset desvió la mirada hacia su rostro.

-¡Tu vas a tener más tiempo libre, tienes que prometer ir a mi casa, jura que vas a ir a verme, promesa de amiga! – dijo levantando un casco.

Los tres adultos no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, Sunset había reaccionado antes, pero en Trixie se vio una leve sonrisa por las palabras de Sunset.

-Lo prometo – dijo suavemente estrechando el casco de Sunset.

Sunset asintió y se alejó hacia su mochila, mientras, los adultos se preocuparon de consolar y dar palabras de aliento a la pequeña, Sunset revisó un bolsillo contando los bits, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía suficientes apareció una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Tendrías que haberme dicho antes de Witchcraft! – Dijo Sunset – yo tratándolo con respeto.

-Sunset ¿Te vas? – preguntó Trixie nerviosa.

-Nos vamos – respondió la pequeña tomando su mochila – ven conmigo, se de algo que te va a hacer sentir mejor.

Los tres adultos miraron a las pequeñas.

-¿Quieres salir? – preguntó su madre, sabiendo lo apegada que Trixie se estaba viviendo a Sunset.

-Volvemos de inmediato- dijo la pequeña naranja briosa, Trixie asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces ve, vuelve pronto – dijo su madre, una vez salieron arqueó la ceja mirando a Mystic y Journe.

-Ah, déjala, es más fácil distraerse con amigos que con familia – dijo Journe, los otros dos asintieron lentamente mirando a la puerta por donde Sunset había salido arrastrando a Trixie.

Al siguiente día las dos estaban castigadas, Sunset había comprado dos bandejas de huevo y sal y había ametrallado la casa de Witchcraft hasta dejarla hecha una asco, se adjudicaba el ataque orgullosa, y Trixie si se había sentido mejor, pero además de eso, encerrada en su habitación, sonreía alegre por la lealtad de su amiga, lo que la ayudaba a palear la tristeza de quedar fuera de la academia.


	7. Capítulo Séptimo

Al siguiente día cuando despertó se sintió como luego de una noche de fiesta, los últimos días sentía sueño desde las siete de la tarde, se negaba a tomar siestas, pero hoy, con el numerito de la noche pasada, y con el calor que no la dejaba descansar hasta tarde, apareció en la cocina con un rostro de zombi, su melena estaba hecha un desastre, sus ojos estaban rojos, y estaba muy malhumorada "Al diablo con los pegasos del control del clima" pensó.

-Bue… buenos días Trixie ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Twilight.

-Mejor que cuando me mordieron los lobos al menos – dijo restregándose los ojos - nesecito un baño.

-Tal parece – dijo Twilight riendo – el desayuno está hecho, así que apurate antes de que se enfríe.

Trixie se quedó mirándola unos momentos y luego entro al baño.

Mientras se relajaba en el agua caliente el concepto de nuevo entró en su cabeza, esta viviendo con Twiight ¿La misma poni a la que odiaba a la fuerza hace unas semanas? Si esa, estaba viviendo de ella… le daba vergüenza mirarla de vez en cuando, pero si todo lo que necesitaba para compensarlo era comprometerse un poco… bueno, que así fuera.

-¡Trixie! Cuando salgas alguien vino a verte – escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Okey! Salgo pronto – dijo Trixie sacando el tapón de la bañera, preguntándose quein la iría a ver, el agua se fue, se levantó y se secó con una toalla, luego usó un hechizo para tomar el agua que tenía en el cuerpo, lo poco que no saco lo evaporó con un hechizo de calor.

Se veía bastante decente, para Twilight también, pero cuando salió y Rarity la vio casi le da un ataque.

-Querida, creía que tu apariencia era por estar en el hospital, no que era algo que acostumbraras – dijo apenas a vió, Trixie la miró molesta unos segundos.

-Hola para ti también Rarity – dijo ella adelantándose y echándose en el sillón con un suspiro.

-Rarity quiere tomarte medidas Trixie – dijo Twilight – además de venir a verte. Yo tengo que salir a buscar unas cosas, Spike va a llegar pronto, diviértete.

-Oh no, yo tengo que practicar y no voy a estar parada media hora para que me saquen medidas – dijo Trixie.

-Pero vino hasta aquí para hacerte un favor – dijo Twilight frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Bueno, si realmente quiere hacerme un favor podría ir a… - se interrumpió cuando vio el rostro de Twilight, era severo y con un tono de descepción, la miró unos momentos – bien, no creo que me divierta pero lo hago, adiós, cuidate – dijo de mala gana, Twilight sonrió y trotó alegrementea la puerta.

-Así me gusta – dijo saliendo – adiós Rairty, adión Trixie.

-Adios – dijeron las dos.

-Wow, así que Twilight te trae a su gusto, no me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo Rairty con una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo… cállate.

-Querida, no tienes que molestarte, además, creo que Twilight tiene la mejor mano, por otro lado tiene sentido, viendo lo que sucedió anoche…

-¿Cómo sabes lo que sucedió anoche?

-Es un pueblo pequeño, aquí todo se sabe, de todas formas a mi no me molesta, creo que fue una… sobrereacción, pero una dama tiene derecho a defenderse.

-No creo que así piense el resto del pueblo.

-Claramente, no fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho… Fluttershy y Pinkie pueden reaccionar mal, no creo que a Apple Jack le moleste, y honestamente te podrías haber ganado un par de puntos con Rainbow.

-Claramente una ventaja, al parecer, nesecito los puntos con ella con desesperación, podría ser… la rompehogares de entre todas ustedes – dijo restregándose los ojos de nuevo – y romper el pequeño hogar feliz que tengo quí con Twilight y Spike.

-Pensaba que te iba a poder molestar con el asunto – dijo Rarity descepcionada.

-No, te voy a seguir el juego… a todo esto, no tenemos que tomar mis medidas, solo déjame reajarme ¿okey?

-Oh, querida, no solo voy a tomarte las medidas, voy a preocuparme de tu melena y tu pelaje, tal vez incluso un poco de maquillaje.

-Olvídalo.

-Le voy a decir a Twilight que alguien se está comportando muy en contra de su vuelta a sociedad – dijo Rarity, Trixie la miró unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Vamos por partes, no puedo estar de pie más de veinte minutos – dijo Trixie.

El resto del día se fue en un suspiro, ser atendida, o atacada por Rarity era agotador, cierto, luego de eso su pelaje y melena brillaban más que en años, sus cascos estaban más suaves, sus cejas y pestañas estaban definidas y bellas, su cola resplandecía, Spike aparte de los trabajos y los ejercicios, se dedicó a mirarlas y a reir, dando una broma casual.

-Oh dios, ayudame Spike, haz algo – dijo en un momento Trixie cuando tenía una mascara de lodo en el rostro.

-Lo siento, está mi código de caballero ayudar a una yegua en peligro, pero Rarity tiene beneficios de antigüedad.

-Suena como si me estuvieras diciendo vieja Spike – dijo Rarity arqueando una ceja, Spike tragó un poco nervioso.

-A todo esto – dijo evadiendo el asunto - ¿Qué edad tienes Trixie?

-Soy dos años mayor que Twilight – dijo.

-Entonces estás cerca de Rainbow Dash – dijo Spike – ¿y cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-… eso no importa.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños.

-Hace mucho que no me interesa, y honestamente no quiero que nadie sepa, lo siento.

-Pero…

-Déjalo así Spike – dijo Rarity - no es el primer poni que conozco que hace lo mismo – el dragón solo se encongió de hombros.

-Entonces ¿Ahora puedo practicar?

-Ella se ducha luego de practicar – saltó Spike de inmediato.

-Entonces no, quiero que el efecto quede al menos hasta que llegue Twilight, no quieres desilusionarla ¿o si?

-Claro que no, eso sería lo peor – dijo Trixie siguiéndole el juego - ¿Spike?

-Te daría una mano, pero es demasiado divertido lo siento – dijo el dragón que ahora miraba a ambas con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que se llevan tan bien ustedes dos? – reguntó Rarity.

-Ah, ella es un monstruo, yo soy un monstruo, los monstruos tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros.

-Muy gracioso Spike – dijo Rariity – ninguno de ustedes es un monstruo - dijo tomándo la máscara y retirándol del rostro de Trixie – de hecho, no creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda dar miedo.

-¿Ah no? – dijo Trixie sonriéndole de una manera muy amenazante, inclinó la cabeza y alrededor de sus ojos se generaron sombras, era el mismo rostro que había asustado a Twilight, se empezó a acercar lentamente a Rarity, su sorisa cada vez más pronunciada, ojos abiertos y dementes - ¿No crees que pueda dar miedo Rarity?

-No, no realmente querida – dijo Rarity, Trixie siguió avanzando lentamente, su rostro cada vez era más amenazante y demente, parecía que había perdido la cordura, parecía que una loca se le acercaba de a poco, Rarity retrocedió sin darse cuenta – bueno, tal vez puedas ser algo amenazante ¿Spike, algo de ayuda?

El dragón se puso serio y observó a Trixie atentamente, luego de unos momentos pareció conforme y se sentó de nuevo.

-No, creo que vas a estar bien.

-Pero Spike – dijo Rarity, chocando con una pared, la verdad el truco era simple, era un rostro amenazador, para nada cliché, y con signos de demencia, es decir, un rostro que puede perfectamente ser tanto un acto, como un ataque de demencia de la persona más cuerda, Trixie estaba al frente y Rarity casi sudaba, acercó su rostro hasta casi tocarlo y entonces toda su charada se acabó de golpe, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Trixie se adelantó y estaba punto de darle un beso en los labios, pero justo antes cambió el camino y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, cuando se fue para atrás, tanto Rarity como Spike la miraban con la boca abierta, Trixie comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

-¡Ahí van tres lecciones para ti! – dijo mientras seguía riendo – primero, si quiero doy miedo, segundo, si vas a tomarme el pelo cada vez que puedes no me voy a quedar quieta – se alejó hacia su habitación – y no me presenten ningún semental mientras esté aquí, si quieren presentarme a una linda yegua podemos hablar, ahora me ancierro un rato, con el show de ayer y tus cuidados estoy que me caigo del cansancio.

Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó la carcajada de Spike, y a Rarity que decía "¡Mi cabellera y ahora esto, me las vas a pagar, acuérdate de mi!"

-¡Yo también te quiero Rarity, en serio! – Gritó de vuelta, eso al parecer la frenó, y era en serio, esa poni le caía bien – espero pasar tiempo contigo en un futuro, cuando no me agote estar de pie media hora.

Al parecer eso le quitó el enojo a Rarity, tal vez pensaba que era como los errantes se tratan o algo, pero captó que no había ninguna intención de ofensa, la risa de Spike siguió un largo rato, mientras Trixie entraba a un cómodo estado de duerme vela.

-Tal vez puedas buscar por ahí Rarity, entre los sementales no has tenido suerte, ¿que tal con Photo Finish, o Diamond Shores? – dijo Spike riendo.

-Oh, cállate dragón – dijo lanzándole un cojín, la risa de Spike comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Como sea, esto confirma nuestra teoría, o al menos lo acerca ¿No? – Dijo el dragón – por cierto, lo siento por no pasar mucho tiempo contigo este último tiempo.

-Oh, no pasa nada – dijo Rarity – de todas formas, ven a visitarme en algún momento, Sweety Bell pregunta por ti… y si, pero era para molestarlas ¿Desde cuándo es una teoría?

-Para mí, desde hace una semana o algo así, me he vuelto observador – dijo Spike.

-Das miedo pequeño dragón – dijo Rarity – siento que me leyeras la mente con solo verme.

Twilight llegó rato después, venía cargada con una mochila llena de hiervas e ingredientes, desde hace un tiempo practicaba con Zecora, ya habían combinado los conocimientos de ambas en varias ocasiones, y Twilight esperaba escribir un libro sobre el tema, la combinación de magia y pociones tenía un gran efecto a largo plazo, y un efecto muy específico en ponis.

-Llegue – dijo abriendo a puerta - ¿Dónde está Trixie?

-Se fue a echar un rato, estar con Rarity la cansó, realmente fue un momento caluroso – dijo Spike, Twilight no se dio cuenta del sonrojo en el rostro de Rarity.

-¡Bien! supongo entonces que no la molesto…

-Bueno, quería practicar y ducharse, cuando Rarity le dijo que no dijo que iba a aprovechar de descansar hasta que llegaras, así que creo que puedes despertarla.

-Entonces Rarity, ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto mientras dejaba la mochila e iba a la habitación de Trixie.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro, fue divertido – dijo – le hice el mejor tratamiento que pude con lo básico, aún así debiera ir al spa un par de veces, sus cascos y… bueno en realidad todo está muy maltratado – dijo, luego sacudió la cabeza – todo está bien, pero tengo que irme así que…

-¡Espera un poco, voy a despertarla, así puedes despedirte! – Dijo Twilight tocando la puerta - ¡¿Trixie?!

Duerme vela es una nulidad, no es realmente dormir, pero tampoco pasa ningún pensamiento, generalmente para eso es mejor el género masculino, pero Trixie estaba muy cansada, así que se "despertó" en un instante, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola Twilight ¿Cómo te fue? – pero Twilight no le respondió, para ella la transformación había sucedido en un instante, en vez de las horas que uso Rarity.

-Dulce Celestia, te ves… bien – dijo Twilight.

-¿Te parece? – dijo mirándose.

-Si, Rarity, te luciste, Trixie se ve asombrosa – dijo Twilight alegre.

-Estaba agotada, así que no me fijé – dijo Trixie anonadada.

-Y pasé horas trabajando contigo – dijo Rarity frunciendo los labios.

-Si lo siento, me canso demasiado rápido, pero ahora que lo veo… si, mi pelaje parece nuevo.

-Es tu rostro – dijo Twilight acercándole un espejo, Trixie se miró y quedó impresionada.

La verdad nunca la había puesto atención a arreglarse, el tiempo en que su show iba mejor, se levaba y peinaba a diario, pero no mucho más que eso, ahora… sus ojeras habían desaparecido bajo el efecto del maquillaje, su pelo estaba ordenado y brillaba como una placa azul brillante, sus pestañas se veían largas y gruesas, tenía un poco de sombra, solo la necesaria, un poco de color en los labios y hacía una imagen nueva.

-Wow, diablos Rarity, me veo… diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Si… o sea, bien, estoy segura de que es una excelente trabajo… no me acostumbro a verme así – dijo dándole vueltas al espejo – gracias, no creo haberme visto tan… elegante antes en la vida.

-Soy la mejor modista y estilista de Poniville, bueno, tal vez Lotus y Aloe me superen en algunos campos pero eso es lo de menos.

-Y que lo digas, wow… ¿Soy tentadora Rarity, que te parece? – dijo haciendo un giro.

-Trixie, ¿Qué dices? – dijo Twilight riendo y levantando una ceja.

-En lo más mínimo, no me atraen las yeguas, e incluso si me atrajeran, no me atraen los enamorados – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Touche – Dijo Trixie con dramatismo.

-¡Esto es frustrante! Convertiste mi broma en la tuya ¡Y ni siquiera se si estás bromeando!

-No juegues con un errante – dijo adelantándose y caminando lado a lado con Rarity.

-Adios Rarity – dijeron Spike y Twilight.

-Adiós chicos – dijo ella.

Trixie siguió a Rarity hasta que salió por la puerta.

-Hey, Rarity – dijo Trixie – yo quería agradecerte de nuevo, ayer fue una locura y hoy estaba muy cansada, así que realmente no me preocupé de agradecerte o ser amable.

-Supongo que no puedo culpar a alguien a quien le cuesta mantenerse en pie – dijo – pero realmente no fue desagradable, no miemto, la pasé bien, solo, no sé como lo hagan los errantes, no sé si solo estabas jugando…recuerda, espacio personal ¿Si?

-Oh, claro, claro, si solo estaba jugando, disfruto de jugar una buena broma.

-Unas cuantas.

-Jajá, si, pero de nuevo, me caes, bien, espero verte pronto.

-…¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan rápido?

-No es tanto cambiar como atreverse… por primera vez en años recibo cariño y se me olvidó que si lo recibo me comprometo a darlo, y no recuerdo bien como darlo, bla bla bla…

-…Eso fue una charla de Spike ¿cierto?

-…Si

-Ese dragón ya me está dando miedo, no se como maduran los dragones, pero espero que no pase los siguientes diez años leyendo lo que lee, ha estado estudiando tres y ya me da escalofríos.

-A mi me cae bien… como sea, adiós, gusto en verte, tengo que usar esta apariencia mientras dure – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Adios, cuidate – dijo Rarity agitano la cabeza hacia los lados.

Esa noche, luego de los experimentos de Twilight con las pociones y la práctica de Trixie, tocó el turno de Miriel, la poni que se enamoró del espíritu del océano, y el nacimiento de los ponis de agua, que no se han visto en milenios en el mundo, era una historia bonita, romántica, esta vez Trixie estaba acostada a lo largo en el sillón y Twilight estaba sentada escuchando, la chimenea de nuevo estaba encendida, era otra noche fría de verano, y Twilight prefería no arriesgar a Trixie.

-Los caballos de agua aparecen cuando lo prefieren, pero como mínimo, cada cientos de años, cuando Miriel se sumergió y se despidió de su familia, fue la última vez que la vieron, nadie sabe si alguna vez volverás a aparecer, son seres místicos, seres que viajan por debajo del mundo, esa vez, dijeron que voverían listos para tomer su lugar, cuando el gran Soarin cante la canción del fin de los tiempos – terminó su historia Trixie

-¿La canción del fin de los tiempos, el gran Soarin? – Preguntó Twilight - ¿Y que, no se vuelve a mencionar el asunto?

-Nops, ese es el final de la historia - dijo Trixie restregando sus cascos.

-A ver, espera un poco – dijo Twilight tevitando un cojín y dos mantas, envolvió a ambas y puso un cojín bajo la cabeza de Trixie.

-Gracias.

-De nada, pero definitivamente no lo entiendo, ¿Qué se supone que es esa canción del fin de los tiempos?

-No se, nadie sabe, simplemente así se ha contado, no es la única historia que tiene esos detalles, el gran dragón, el todoposeroso dragón, el heraldo del fin de los tiempos, el espíitu de la nueva era… la canción del fin del mundo, la sonata de más allá de los tiempos… son la misma cosa, y mal traducidas desde los lenguajes originales.

-Pero ¿Por qué no quitan esos detalles? ¿Y tienen estos cuentos alguna relación, es la misma tribu o algo?

-No, no son las mismas tribus,y lo que es cierto es que son de las tribus más lejanas del mundo las que más detallan esto, y no cambiamos los detalles porque así lo contaron esos pueblos, si lo contaramos de otro modo sería una mentira.

-Supongo – dijo Twilight y se quedó pensativa, al momento siguiente se quedó mirando a Trixie directamente, su color estaba más intenso, y su melena más brillante.

-¿Qué?

-Rarity hizo un buen trabajo, o simplemente te había hecho muy mal la interperie – dijo acaricindo un poco su melena.

Se quedaron en silenio un momento, mientras Twilight acariciaba su melena, luego la miró fijamente y sonrió.

-En serio, que pasa.

-Nada, solo que todavía no me creo que hayas aceptado venir, y que de hecho nos estemos llevando bien.

-¿Solo eso te pone tan alegre?

-Comparar eso con imaginarte herida en un carro, recorriendo Equestria… si, me alegra bastante – dijo Twilight sonriendo, en ese momento alejó su casco de la cabeza de Trixie, esta se giró y se recostó de lado mirando hacia delante, lentamente tomó el casco de Twilight y lo apoyó de nuevo en su melena, esperando que volviera a acariciarle.

Twilight tragó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza de nuevo, Trixie parecía estarse quedando dormida, pero si la hubiese visto de frente se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, en un momento se acurrucó sobre si misma, en esos momentos, que Twilight pensó, no le había dado a nadie en ningún momento, podía ver a la Trixie tierna y amable que nadie más podía ver, al menos así le gustaba verlo.

Estuvieron así un largo tiempo, perdiendo noción del mismo, casi a medianoche, Twilight "despertó" a Trixie y se fueron a acostar, no antes de que Twilight le diera una beso en la mejilla.

Esa noche Trixie volvió a tener los sueños que tenía siendo niña.

Al dís siguiente los tres continuaban con ese tipo de rutina que se había conformado, Spike salía a correr y Twilight estudiaba mientras Trixie praticaba su magia, Trixie miró hacia el techo, resoplando, y se dio cuenta de los apegada que se estaba sintiendo a la biblioteca en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de lo dura y fuerte que se mostraba, sabia que bajo todo eso seguía siendo la adolecente buscando cariño que había sido, y eso la molestaba.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que algunas voces se escuchaban detrás de la misma.

Twilight se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con una mirada interrogante, al abrir la puerta se encontró de golpe con unos quince ponis fuera, que la miraban severos.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se les ofrece? A menos que quieran entrar todos a la biblioteca…- dijo levantnado una ceja, estaba claro que no lo creía.

-No, en realidad venimos a hablar sobre la yegua que en este momento está vivieno en su casa – dijo el semental al frente del pequeño grupo, Twilight entró mirando a Trixie y Spike, que habían escuchado todo y ahora tenían una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, Trixie comenzó a levantarse y para su sorpresa un Spike algo sombrío se levantó a su vez.

-No, no se preocupen, yo me encargo – dijo Twilight qutándole importancia con el casco – ustedes quédense aquí – Twilight salió del edificio y cerró la puerta tras de si, Trixie se apoyó en la puerta escuchando todo lo que se decía del otro lado.

-¿Si? Si tienen algo que decir pues háganlo, lamento decirles que estoy bastante ocupada de momento y me gustaría que fueran rápidos – Twilight mantenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro, que de alguna forma se veía plástica y rígida.

-Bueno señorita – se adelantó el mismo semental – los vecinos estamos preocupados por la… prescencia de Trixie en el pueblo, después de todo es la misma yegua que hace unos cuantos años nos atacó, y la que hace un par de días amenazó a uno de nuestros conciudadanos – el semental respiró y continuó – queremos que la justicia se haga cargo de Trixie, de hecho, venimos a exigir que se lleve a cabo, por la seguridad de Poniville.

En Trixie se formó una ira mezclada con vergüenza, pero en Twilight esta fue simplemente ira, consideraba que nadie entendía el incidente con el amuleto, y tampoco nadie miraba a un semental que gratuitamente había difamado a una convaleciente, estba siendo parcial con su juicio, lamentablemente para los ponis delante suyo, el juicio parcial de una princesa es también ley.

-¿Dijo los vecinos? – preguntó Twilight conteniéndose apenas – supongo que si habla por os vecinos tiene algún papel o junta de firmas, porque realmente no veo como quince ponis hacen la opinión de todo el pueblo, no creo equivocarme al decir que preguntaron a todo el que pudieron – la sonrisa se mantenía ahí, fría como hielo.

-Los demás ponis no quisieron pedirle alguna medida – dijo el semental molesto – aunque muchos dudan de si la yegua debiera estar o no aquí, de todas formas, eso es lo que menos importa, lo que importa es que ella ha cometido crímenes, y si un solo poni la quiere fuera de aquí, o en jucio por temor, es suficiente – Twilight asintió lentamente.

-Primero, no es "esa yegua" es Trixie, o la Gran y Poderosa Trixie si así lo prefiere – dijo Twilight – segundo, crímenes es una palabra fuerte, bajo la influencia maligno cualquier pony, en especial unicornio puede hacer daño, si fuera por eso debiéramos enjuiciar a Lyra, que mantuvo a la princesa Cadence encerrada bajo las ordenes de la reina Changeling – Twilight enumeraba mientras el semental al frente suyo y los demás se molestaban – pero más importante, yo soy quien decide que hacer o no hacer con Trixie, y nadie más.

-No creo que ser princesa… - empezó el semental antes de ser interrumido.

-Oh, pero si me da el derecho – Twilight se irguió abriendomuy levemente sus alas – de hecho, toda princesa tiene gobierno sobre algunaciudad y castillo, Luna y Celestia la más grande e importante, Canterlot, Cadence tiene el reino de Cristal, y yo domino a Poniville, un poco humilde, pero no me ustaría ningún otro – dijo sonriendo ahora algo tétricamente – y yo puedo enjuiciar o perdonar a quien quiera, hasta ciertos límites que este caso no toca, la única que puede vetarme de mi derecho real es Celestia, pero incluso así, Luna puede interceder y vetar a Celestia sobre su veto sobre mi, lo se suena complejo, pero piense, si a Luna no le gusta que yo, su salvadora y una princesa, no pueda ejercer mando real, entonces nadie tiene derecho a decir nada en contra de lo que haga o no haga con Trixie, y si quiero que se quede en la biblioteca para recuperarse y luego irse, eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar.

Dentro de la casa Trixie tenía las cejas levantadas y la boca abierta, anonadada, Spike la miró con sorna, hasta algún punto orgulloso de Twilight.

-Si bien eso es cierto – dijoel semental furioso – las princesas nunca han usado su poder para imponerse por sobre la oninión del pueblo.

-Pero esta no es la opinión del pueblo, es la opinión de quince ponis – rebatió Twilight.

-No es inofensiva, tal vez no podamos enjuiciarla, pero tiene que de alguna manera tiene que tenerla controlada, si no quiere creerlo pregúntele a los niños – dijo el semental, al frente pasaron dos potrillos de la edad de las CMC, uno era gris con tonos de verde, algo subido de peso y con una tijera de cutie mark, el otro era alto y mostaza, con un caracol en su flanco, los dos se notaban algo nerviosos y miraban al suelo.

-No somos niños papá – dijo Snips molesto.

-Como sea, dile a la princesa – enfaizó su padre, en ese momento Twilight entendió porque estaba tan alterado, y su mueca falsa se desvaneció con algo de preocupación.

Twilight miró a los dos adolescentes que se negaban a mirar de frente.

-Adelante muchachos, hablen – como si alguien nesecitara que les recordaran lo que había hecho Trixie.

-¡Ya está bien! – dijo Snails – todo mundo sabe que pasó, puso un cúpula encima de Poniille, echó a Twilight y… y nos encadenó a un carro gigante y nos dio latigazos – dijo Snails suspirando, al parecer todavía era una memoria dolorosa.

-Entonces ¿Qué dice? – preguntó el semental mirando a Twilight.

-Me gustaría escuchar que quieren ellos que yo haga, ya que son ellos las víctimas – dijo Twilight mirando a los chicos, ellos dudaron un rato antes de continuar.

-Bueno… - comenzó Snips – realmente no le se, es decir, cuando la vimos por primera vez, era una maga genial, y era divertida, y de alguna forma era amable, cuando nos atacó el Menos Ursa al menos intentó salvarnos, sabiendo que no iba a poder.

-Pero luego llegó con el amuleto y era mala y cruel… pero tal vez solo sea el amuleto – decía Snails – o sea, Spike, Rarity, incluso Twilight han hecho daño al pueblo, pero no son malos.

-Si, eso – dijo Snips – ojalá pudiera volver a ser una hechicera divertida, pero cuendo la ví pasando en silla de ruedas solo parecía muy muy triste, la anterior Trixie era nuestra ídola, y quiero que vuelva a ser así.

Trixie dentro de la casa estaba conmovida, tenái los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, Spike asentía complacido con Snips y Snails y Twilight fuera levantó la cabeza más relajada.

-Eso intento chicos, Trixie ha pasado por demasiado estos últimos años.

-De todas formas perdonar tan fácilmente a una… a Trixie es un riesgo, puede tanto recuperarse como intentar algo de nuevo – dijo el semental de antes – quiero que como mínimo me prometa, me jure como princesa que si vuelve a intentar algo como eso, no va a protegerla, que no tiene una chance gratis de atacar al pueblo.

-Lo juro – dijo Twilight sin dudarlo un segundo, dentro a Trixie casi le da un ataque.

-¿Así de simple? – preguntó el semental levantando una ceja.

-Si, es un juramente vacío de todas formas, pongo mis alas al fuego a que Trixie jamás nunca va a volver a intentar algo como eso – dijo Twilight – incluso con el amuleto, estoy segura de que no o va a volver a intentar.

-Correcto, de todas formas, mi único interés es que algo asi no vuelva a suceder.

-Entonces puede estar completamente tranquilo, nada de eso va a volver a suceder – dijo Twilight, se dio vuelta intentando abrir la peurta frente a las miradas y murmullos de los ponis que se habían reunido frente a la biblioteca por el espectáculo.

Cuano abrió la puerta Trixie cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, mala suerte que ahora mismo abriera hacia afuera, cambiaban la puerta cada cierto tiempo por los golpes de Rainbow.

Trxie no solo estaba afectada por la confianza que había demostrado Twilight, si no que si no mal entendía, Twilight podía acusarla de alta traición cuando quisiera, miró a Twilight que la miraba sonriendo divertida con una ceja en alto.

-Jajaja… - rió Trixie nerviosa – no me destierres si rompo algo ¿Si? – Twilight se pudo a reir justo después y Trixie se unió a la risa, pero seguía nerviosa.

Para cuando estaba en el sillón de nuevo, hablando sobre las aventuras de Twilight bajo el ataque de Cristalys, y en todo el resto del día Twilight no había cambiado en lo más mínimo su actitud frente a ella, Trixie se dio cuenta de que estaba metida hasta el fondo en una trampa, estaba metida en la casa no solo de la primera que le daba un apoyo incondicional sin mirar su pasado o si era una errante, era también quien tenia poder sobre ella, y tenía que admitírselo a si misma, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo

Trixie se despertó luego de una pesadilla, una que involucraba un dragón gigante intentando comerse a Journe, su tío golpeaba una y otra vez el hocico del dragón, en un ciclo eterno, ella tenía que ayudarlo, pero no tenía un cuerno.

Lo único que la molestó fue el recuerdo de su tío, de tan acostumbrada a las pesadillas que estaba, joder, como lo extrañaba, tal vez más que a sus padres, porque a él no lo había enterrado… suspiró y salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días – dijo al salir, pero no había nadie, escuchó unos ruidos que venían desde el sótano y lentamente bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llegó abajo vio a Twilight que se paseaba entre lo que parecía un laboratorio de química, llegó sigilosamente y se ubicó detrás de Twilight.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Ahh…! Trixie, hola, buenos días – dijo Twilight – la próxima vez intenta no asustarme, aquí puede ser peligroso – dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Bien, supongo que no vale la pena a riesgo de explotar la casa – dijo mirando los sospechosos líquidos que habían en el lugar - ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

-Estoy investigando sobre los efectos de ciertas pociones sobre la magia de los ponis, se supone que siendo alicornio tengo un poco de las tres tribus originales… ¡Hey! ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito hacer pruebas en unicornios.

-¿Soy tu conejillo de indias?

-Estoy justo dejando el estado del estudio en que empieza a perder peligro, de todas formas, hasta que esté bien segura, al menos en una semana no voy a pedirte que bebas nada.

-Oh, bien entonces Twilight, yo te ayudo – dijo Trixie.

-Muchas gracias, el desayuno está en el refrigerador – dijo Twilight - ¿Puedes subir o te ayudo?

-Puedo, hoy me estoy sintiendo bien – dijo Trixie – pero se quedó ahí unos segundos más mirando a Twilight trabajar.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó amablemente Twilight luego de un rato.

-No realmente, solo creo que es divertido verte trabajar.

-Wow… gracias, nadie había dicho eso antes – dijo Twilight riendo nerviosamente – si quieres puedo traer tu desayuno, digo, si quieres ver y hacer preguntas – dijo Twilight, parecía emocionada de que alguien le pusiera verdadera atención a su trabajo.

-Claro, puedo practicar después, siento que tengo más energías, así que no debiera tener problemas – dijo Trixie.

-¡Bien! espera un poco – dijo subiendo y volviendo con una ensalada un minuto después – hoy nada explota o suelta un gas, así que come tranquila – dijo, pero Trixie ya estaba masticando un pepino – okey, no importa – dijo empezando a manipular los elementos de nuevo, ahora estaba moliendo unas hiervas secas.

-Entonces ¿En que trabajas?

-La base de una poción para potenciar la transformación de magia en energía, a ti se te dan bien las velas, pero muchos unicornios apenas pueden hacer algo con ellas.

-Mmm, ¿Es un potenciador? Es decir, ¿debiera ser ilegal en exámenes o pruebas? – preguntó Trixie curiosa.

-No he llegado ni cerca de ese punto todavía… Básicamente porque quiero que todo sea seguro antes de seguir avanzando, después de todo, lo que estoy haciendo es nuevo.

-Nunca dejaste de ser uan cerebro Twilight – dijo Trixie, luego en su fuero interno se golpeó contra una muralla.

-¿Nunca? ¿Nunca desde que llegaste a Poniville por primera vez? – preguntó Twilight algo confusa.

-Claro, desde que llegué se notaba que eran aplicada e inteligente – respondió Trixie adrede intentando no cambiar su expresión.

-Si bueno, me gusta aprender – dijo Twilight tomando la hierba y vertiéndola en una pequeña probeta encima de un leve fuego, que tenía un líquido rosa dentro.

-No me malinterpretes, esto es realmente interesante – dijo Trixie – pero ¿Has tenido resultados?

-No lo he probado, pero luego de que se caliente, el vapor – dijo tapando la poción con un condensador simple – debiera tener un efecto en el unicornio que lo beba, no sé cómo afectaría un pegaso o un poni terrestre, hasta ahora no creo que les sean útiles nada excepto algunos potenciadores básicos, de fuerza y resistencia.

Twilight estuvo las siguientes dos horas moliendo, hirviendo o mesclando productos, Trixie le preguntaba por todo lo que hacía, aunque la distrajera un poco, Twilight estaba encantada de enseñarle a alguien.

-Avísame cuando se llene el jarro, una vez esté lleno puedo encantarlo y la poción básica debería estar lista – dijo Twilight.

-Algo no entiendo – dijo Trixie - ¿Cómo es que unas plantas pueden ayudarte con la magia?

-No es exactamente ayudar con la magia, son varios componentes ¿Conoces una planata del Everfree que se burla de quien la toca? Bueno, esa es una planta mágica, no son muchas las plantas que pueden tener magia, pero existen, pueden crearse pociones que mantienen la magia en el tiempo en base a eso, un hechizo potenciador físico, cuando se usa en ese estracto, crea un efecto en el tiempo, que además de no ser tan potente, no es dañino, además, algunas plantas pueden recordar el origen de la magia, entonces, el encantador tiene preferencia en la poción, además de las plantas mágicas, puedes usar simples plantas terapéuticas, cuando estimulas el metabolismo y energía del unicornio al mismo tiempo que su magia, se crea un efecto de larga duración, que no es dañino, y bastante potente…

-Impresionante… aunque como lo dices, sigue pareciendo ilegal.

-Bueno, si se aplica de forma regular puede llegar a hacer al unicornio depender de la poción para hacer magia, el punto sería que el unicornio la bebiera de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, para que experimentara algo un poco por encima de su nivel, y avanzara más rápido, ahora mismo yo y Zecora también estudiamos botánica… bueno, yo lo hago, para ver que propiedades pueden tener algunas plantas híbridas.

-¿Entonces es algo pedagógico?

-Por el estilo, pero en base es pura investigación, algunas pociones de Zecora, hechas de forma muy específica, pueden extraer la magia vital de las plantas para diferentes efectos o contra efectos, ese campo, mezclado con magia alicornio, es algo que solo una vez usamos, por emergencia, puede ser peligroso, pero es muy emocionante – dijo Twilight, estaba saltando y chocando sus cascos de emoción.

Trixie se acercó más y comenzó a ver como gota a gota caía un líquido que recordaba bastante al té, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa metálica y su rostro quedó asolo unos centímetros del frasco, incluso olió un poco y le dio un golpecito al frasco de la curiosidad, Twilight la miraba y rió sin que Trixie se diera cuenta, esta estaba perdida en su pensamientos, hace un tiempo, le era más fácil pensar en Twilight como la doña perfecta, pero realmente era una unicornio con un increíble talento, estaba un nivel por encima, sin lugar a dudas, aunque verla yendo a un bosque y aprendiendo botánica con una cebra solo por conocimiento, le dio un nivel de respeto "podrá ser una consentida, pero cuando tiene que hacer algo es dura… bueno, pensando en la poni que derrotó con ayuda a Nightmare Moon, a Discord y a King Sombra" de repente sintió el rostro de Twilight a centímetros del suyo.

-Esta poción es el trabajo de meses, todavía tengo mucho que experimentar, seguramente va a ser un trabajo de décadas – dijo, Trixie sintió el aliento de Twilight, ambas con el rostro cerca del frasco – espero pueda dejar mi marca y hacer algo grande por Equestria – dijo Twilight.

-¿Aparte de salvarla unas cinco veces?

-Algo propio, no para lo que se dio un momento y lugar, no con los elementos o por destino, o por ser princesa… algo mío, como Star Wirld – dijo Twilight, su voz parecía lejana y soñadora – algo que hubiera podido hacer de no ser el símbolo de la magia ¿entiendes?

-Claro que entiendo – dijo Trixie, por supuesto, ser algo más que el lugar que se le había dado en esta tierra, era un sentimiento que entendía bien – de todas formas, yo debería practicar, nos vemos luego.

-Claro, estuve un tiempo fuera del laboratorio, pero ahora voy a ponerme de lleno, ven cuando quieras, generalmente estoy sola aquí abajo, y ahora que Spike sale todos los días…

-Por supuesto, esto es muy interesante – dijo Trixie, ahora se había dado vuelta y Twilight la miraba a menos de dos centímetros de su rostro – y… si quieres mi compañía, podría venir aquí un rato cada día.

-Eso sería genial – dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Mientras subía Trixie pensó en lo difícil que era tener las defensas altas con Twilight siendo tan cariñosa y, aunque inocentemente, tan cercana y con tanto tacto físico, al fin y al cabo, Twilight seguía siendo bella, bella y exótica, también simpática e inteligente, además de ser fuerte y trabajadora, además… Aghh, mejor dejar esa línea de pensamientos.

Cuando miró hacia atrás sintió un retorcijón en el estómago que no sentía desde hace mucho, y ganas de volver a bajar para ver como trabajaba… al segundo siguiente, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a practicar.

Spike llegó antes de que Trixie terminara, por el retraso del laboratorio, como siempre empezó a estirar y recuperar el aliento.

-Ah..ah… Trixie… Hola, buenos días… todavía practicas… ¿A qué hora te despertaste?

-Hola, buenos días Spike, a la hora de siempre, es solo que estuve en el sótano con Twilight – dijo Trixie manteniendo los molinos en el aire.

-Bien, casi se había convertido en ermitaña ahí abajo antes de que llegaras – dijo resoplando.

-Es muy interesante – dijo Trixie resoplando también – aunque da miedo pensar en que podría salir de esos frascos – dijo Trixie riendo.

-Ni me lo digas, la he visto usar magia oscura, no creo que se le ocurra hacer ese tipo de pociones, pero aún así, a veces Twilight da miedo.

-Sí, cuando dominó al Ursa… salí corriendo intentando mantenerme digna, pero creía que iba a freírme viva – dijo con una risa – de todas formas ¿Twilight y magia maligna, que hay con eso?

-Tuvo que hacerlo cuando nos enfrentamos a King Sombra – dijo Spike con un último resoplido derrumbándose en un asiento – Twilight con los ojos negros y flameantes de magia oscura, después de eso por un tiempo cada vez que se enojaba me daban escalofríos.

-Me imagino… - dijo Trixie pensativa, y también le dio un escalofrío, ella la había visto a los ocho en su ataque, cuando dio vida a Spike, se preguntó qué pasaría si se volviese maligna y no le gustó para nada la idea.

-Yo voy a ducharme, hasta un rato – dijo yendo al baño.

Trixie se quedó sola de nuevo, escuchando el movimiento del sótano e intentando concentrarse, para cuando terminó de trabajar con el agua, había logrado usar su magia casi una mitad de tiempo más que antes, y sudaba cansada, Spike había salido hace un rato y estaba atendiendo la biblioteca, Trixie se levantó y se dio cuenta de que estaba más cansada de lo que creía, casi se tropieza cuando avanzó al baño.

-Ah, joder – dijo sosteniéndose apenas, su energía había vuelto, sus piernas revivían de a poco.

-Wow, calma ahí, yo te ayudo - dijo Spike acercándose y ofreciendo un hombro.

-Estoy bien dragón, puedo sola.

-El punto no es que puedas o no puedas, es que tengo que hacerlo – dijo Spike – está en mi código de caballeros, ¿Y desde cuando me llamas dragón?

-¿Eres un dragón o no?

-Cierto – dijo Spike inclinándose y poniendo su hombro bajo el cuerpo de Trixie, la verdad se veía tierno, así que Trixie le hizo caso y apoyó un poco de su peso en el.

-¿Qué es eso del código de caballero?

-Es algo que necesito… - dijo Spike – es una forma de vida.

-Bueno – dijo Trixie – de cualquier forma, gracias Spike.

-Es mi deber – dijo Spike sonriendo cuando llegaron al baño – pídeme cualquier cosa, un caballero no le niega nada a una dama - Trixie rio con el comentario.

-¿Ese es tu plan de conquista pequeño dragón? – preguntó Trixie pensando en Rarity.

-… - Spike la miró con una extraña sonrisa – no Trixie, no planeo ninguna conquista, es solo mi decisión – dijo caminando a atender los asuntos de la biblioteca.

-Seguir un código es un camino respetable Spike, pero también es un camino difícil.

-No es como si me quedara de otra – dijo Spike tan bajo que Trixie apenas lo escuchó – como sea, sigue así y asegúrate de divertir a Twilight, que te intereses en su trabajo es una gran ventaja, pero simplemente mantente cerca y todo va a ir sobre ruedas – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tu y Rarity van a detenerse en algún momento?

-Nop, pero que Rarity no te preocupe, yo soy la verdadera amenaza aquí – dijo guardando algunos libros - ¿Y porque te molesta? Estoy seguro que Twilight te quiere mucho, y ni siquiera sabe porque. Eso no lo adiviné, eso me lo dijo ella – agregó Spike sonriendo, Trixie se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada, el tenía razón, era la verdadera amenaza, solo bufó y entró al baño.

Sus pensamientos la acompañaron un tiempo mientras estaba en el agua caliente, lo que le pasaba a ella era algo molesto en el mejor de los casos, de alguna forma una afirmación tan corta y simple como lo que había dicho Spike volvía el mundo confuso.

-Joder – dijo una vez se dio cuenta en la trampa de arena en la que se había metido y se la que realmente no quería salir – joder.

Cuando salió completamente seca Pinkie ya estaba en la biblioteca, saltando y hablando alegremente con Spike.

-¡Oh Trixie! Ven posible mejor amiga, tenemos cosas de las que hablar – dijo sentándose en el sillón y llamándola para sentarse.

-La última vez que nos vimos éramos posibles amigas si no mal recuerdo – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, sonreíste! ¡Bien! – Dijo Pinkie – y si, la última vez, ahora somos posibles mejores amigas ¿No te alegra? – dijo entusiasmada al tiempo que Trixie se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Posiblemente.

-Bueno, tengo que decirte, ¡las preparaciones de tu fiesta has sido todo un reto! Los ingredientes son nuevos, se comportan distinto, y me entero de que algunos de los ingredientes que me diste no son solo en dulces ¡Pensé que bromeabas con el postre de café y chocolate amargo! Un postre sin azúcar, ya lo he visto todo – dijo riendo, Trixie tenía que recordarse no babear a cada momento – pero bueno, le pregunté a los Cake, ¡Resulta que no es tan raro! Los ponis son fanáticos del dulce, ellos intentaron postres amargos antes de que yo llegara pero no se vendían, así que he estado practicando, no solo se hacer postres amargos, postres con frutas secos y casi sin azúcar, y bebidas ácidas ¡Gracias a ti he aprendido mucho, hay una receta de limonada con menta que quiero probar, el libro estaba lleno de polvo. De todas formas, las preparaciones me van a tomar más tiempo del que esperaba ¿Tu qué opinas?

Trixie no respondió de inmediato, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como mirando el paraíso mismo.

-Para de babear Trixie – dijo Spike que las miraba a unos cuantos metros.

-Es inútil Spike, hasta que ponga los cascos en uno de esos postres no voy a dejar de hacerlo – dijo Trixie.

-¡Yo puedo solucionarlo! ¡Traje muestras! – dijo Pinkie, fue hacia unas mochilas que Trixie no había visto y de ahí saco un bolsa, y de la bolsa de papel marrón dos muffins gigantescos – ese es el tamaño muestra, son grandes para que el poni quede seguro sobre el sabor.

-¿No querrás decir que TU quedes segura del sabor? – preguntó Spike

-Bueno, si – dijo Pinkie riendo y rascándose la cabeza.

-Silencio todos – dijo Trixie tomando los dos muffins y dejándolos con ceremonia en la mesita de centro – esto tiene que hacerse bien, Spike, trae un cuchillo.

El dragón volvió luego de unos momentos, Trixie estaba tan seria que incluso Pinkie estaba callada mirando, con cuidado, mucho cuidado, partió los dos muffins en cuatro trozos, dentro se veían los ingredientes, uno de chocolate amargo con un toque de café, el otro con mango, remojado y con mazapán – el estómago de Trixie rugió salvajemente, mientras llevaba un trozo del de mango cerca suyo y lo observaba unos segundos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste un postre? – preguntó Pinkie.

-Cuando las cosas iban bien solía comerlos a menudo – dijo Trixie – incluso luego de mi primera incursión el pueblo y poco después de la segunda, pero… hace más de un año que no como un postre.

-¡Eso es…! - empezó Pinkie, pero sintió la garra de Spike en su hombro, cuando lo miro el negó con la cabeza, sus ojos decían que este era un momento en que tenía que mantenerse el silencio, Pinkie y Spike miraron como Trixie lentamente acercaba el pedazo de muffin a su boca, con expresiones serias y reverenciosas, pero Trixie no lo mordió de inmediato, lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa, levitó un vaso de agua y bebió lentamente frente a las miradas nerviosas de Spike y Pinkie, luego lentamente, mordió un pedazo del de mango.

Y para Trixie se abrió el paraíso gustativo, desde que tenía quince no probaba el mango, los momentos tristes estaban siempre en su mente, esta vez fueron barridos por los momentos dulces del pasado, ah, eso era vida, los trozos de mango cubiertos por mazapán se disolvían lentamente en su boca, y todo era perfecto.

Pinkie y Spike solo vieron como ella caía masticando en el respaldo del sillón con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-Yo quiero un poco de eso – dijo Spike abalanzándose hacia el muffin, del que quedaba tres trozos en la mesa, Pinkie se abalanzó también, pero ambos se detuvieron en el aire unos segundos antes de que Trixie los bajara.

-Una mitad para cada uno – dijo amenazante - le vamos a dejar a Twilight.

-Ñom, ñom, ñom… se me pega en la boca - dijo Pinkie riendo.

-Interesante – dijo Spike – tal vez combine bien con rubíes.

-Ahora el principal – dijo Trixie partiendo en cuatro el de chocolate amargo y café.

-¡No es dulce! Si fuera picante al menos, esto es amargo – dijo Pinkie, la primera en comer, Trixie luego comió un trozo y sintió de inmediato ese calorcito que se expande desde la boca hasta el resto del cuerpo, Dioses como extrañaba eso.

-No calza contigo Pinkie, esto es aletargarte – dijo Trixie derritiéndose en el sillón "¿Aletarque?" –aunque tal vez te sirva a ti Spike – dijo mirando al dragón, Spike miró su trozo con sospecha antes de probar un trozo, su rostro reflejó lo mismo y cayó sentado al suelo.

-Esto es genial, los dulces de café que había probado siempre tenían mucha azúcar, este no, esto es amargo puro – siguieron comiendo unos momentos.

-¡Twilight! – gritó en un momento Trixie con un tono de alarma, Spike y Pinkie se giraron sin entender.

-¡Trixie! – dijo Twilight subiendo - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al estar arriba y ver que todos estaban bien.

-Ven acércate.

-Trixie, ¿Por qué gritas así? Me asustaste - dijo mientras caminaba hasta el frente de ella.

-Más cerca- dijo Trixie con su sonrisa y echada en el sillón, Twilight miró extrañada y algo nerviosa a Pinkie y Spike, que se encogieron de hombros, dio un pequeño paso al frente con las mejillas enrojecidas – más cerca, que no muerdo.

Cuando estuvo casi al frente Trixie le abrió la boca con un casco y con su magia puso un trozo del muffin de mango dentro, luego la cerro, todo en solo un instante, Twilight estaba sorprendida pero no le quedaba más que masticar, la sorpresa y algo de molestia desapareció mientras paladeaba.

-Mmm…mmm… esto es bueno – dijo sonriendo – es muy bueno ¿Qué es?

-Es mango.

-¿Mango? Eso casi ni siquiera crece en Equestria.

-Golden Harvest está haciendo invernaderos – dijo Pinkie – fue una suerte porque si no hubiera podido conseguir los ingredientes, Trixie dijo que era su fruta favorita.

-Los errantes tienen oportunidades de probar casi todo – explicó Trixie antes que le preguntaran – ahora este dijo - abriendo de nuevo la boca de Twilight, esta se extrañó pero no se alejó del tacto de Trixie, cuando masticó paso desde la sorpresa, a la aceptación, al placer - ¿Qué porcentaje tiene de cacao?

-Los cake me dijeron que si insistías tanto, le pusiera un 90% de cacao – dijo Pinkie, Spike alzó un ceja.

-Celestia, esto es bueno – dijo Twilight – perfecto luego de horas de trabajo – dijo buscando donde sentarse, Trixie se levantó de su asiento.

-Tu siéntate, yo voy al baño – dijo Trixie, cuando se alejaba rozó su cuerpo con el de Twilight, por alguna razón a ella no le importó.

-Pinkie, dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigas ¿Cierto?

-Claro, por supuesto Trixie, fue una Pinkie promesa, es mi obligación.

-Bueno, yo como Cranky necesitamos tiempo, y a mí no me puedes presentar a nadie, pero ¿Puedes traerme otro de estos?

-¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto Trixie! Todos los que quieras – dijo Pinkie saltando.

-En su momento te los voy a pagar todos – dijo yendo al baño, Spike, que había estado observando el silencio se levantó a ayudarla, una vez estaban en la puerta del baño, el susurró.

-Estoy seguro que Twilight lo sabe, aunque es un poco inocente, así que no va a hacer la conexión, pero conozco el efecto del cacao, en especial cuando solo hay dos personas.

Trixie lo miró unos segundos y luego captó el mensaje, una de las técnicas de conquista de algunos sementales es regalar chocolate con mucho cacao, es que relaja y hace sentir más cercano o incluso enamorado a los ponis, Trixie notó la burla pero la dio vuelta.

-Shhh… Trixie puede escucharte – dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Spike se mantuvo unos momentos sorprendido y en silencio, eran palabras misteriosas para el resto del mundo pero el las entendía bien, conocía el arte de actuar bajo pensamientos que nunca llegaban a la superficie, nunca al consciente, engañarse a sí mismo para tomar una careta, Spike no quiso ni pensar en cuanto había pasado Trixie para llegar a eso, pero ahora estaba ahí, y dejaba trampas en las que caía casi sin darse cuanta, medio a propósito, medio de descuido, pero todo bien planeado bajo las sombras de la mente.

Trixie estaba mojándose el rostro cuando escuchó las carcajadas de dragón fuera, unas carcajadas no malignas pero tampoco inocentes, que aumentaron en intensidad hasta algo casi demente antes de detenerse.

Y esa noche Trixie estaba sentada y Twilight acostada a lo largo, envueltas en mantas, Spike tenía razón, luego de comer, Twilight no lo pensó, simplemente apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Trixie, y esta vez la yegua azul contó la historia de Temac, el poni que cruzó el gran desierto en busca de una planta que curara a su amada.

Era una historia algo deprimente, era la historia de un poni que no solo tenía que entregar hasta el último suspiro y fuerza física para completar su tarea, ni siquiera que tuviese que aferrarse a su cordura y toda su fuerza mental y espiritual, era que su amada estaba felizmente casada, era la historia de un poni y un amor puro que no se arrepentía de perder la vida, solo por hacer a su amada feliz.

La historia era triste, Trixie sentía la pena y la belleza de la historia, los paisajes que describía Temac en su diario, los pensamientos que escribió ahí cuando lo encontraron a unos cuantos cientos de metros en el desierto con la planta entre sus ropas, mostraban a veces una pena enorme, a veces un rencor terrible, pero al final siempre volvía a lo mismo, agradecía al destino de ver lo que ningún poni había visto, y de amar con tanta fuerza como ningún poni había amado, su cuerpo tenía una sonrisa, y pedía al final del diario que los dioses le permitieran pasear por el bello desierto una vez muriera, para además, conocer a las extrañas sombras que había visto en el páramo infinito de arena y Sol, que más de una vez, el decía, le habían salvado la vida.

Trixie no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a acariciar la cabellera de Twilight "Shhh, Trixie puede escucharte" Trixie sonrió y se hizo caso, dejo de pensar y siguió haciéndolo, cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con el rostro triste de Twilight, triste y lloroso.

-Esa es una historia muy triste – dijo Twilight limpiándose los ojos - ¿Por qué esa historia de entre todas las que tienes?

-Porque es una de las historias más bellas que tengo Twilight, creí que te gustaría escucharla – dijo Trixie sorprendida.

-Eso no es una historia bella – dijo Twilight con un sollozo – las historia del matrimonio de mi hermano es bella, esa es simplemente una historia triste.

Trixie la miró unos segundos antes de reírse suavemente.

-¿Qué es divertido?

-Se me olvidaba que Equestria es un lugar donde prácticamente todo termina bien- dijo Trixie – pero no todo puede ir bien en la vida.

-¿Por eso tienes una historia tan deprimente?

-Por eso digo, no todo puede ir bien en la vida – dijo Trixie – hay momentos o vidas que simplemente se van por un camino doloroso, pero lo bello es que Temac pudiera ser feliz y agradecerle a los dioses por encima de eso ¿No te das cuenta?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces cuando las cosas se pongan malas y el futuro se vea negro te vas a amargar para siempre? – preguntó Trixie.

-¿No? – respondió Twilight luego de pensar un rato.

-Yo lo hice… pero ese no es el punto, si hubieras pensado que Discord se apoderaba del mundo ¿podrías haber vuelto a ser feliz? Temac ere fuerte, era un poni que logró sostener sus penas y superarlas, y vivir de las alegrías de un desierto, tenía un alma bella… y el diario existe, lejos de Equestria, te tomaría días leerlo, este cuento es un resumen.

-¿En serio existe, o sea que no es simplemente alguien a quien se le ocurrió escribir eso?

-Algunos dicen que es falso, otros que el diario es más oscuro, otros dicen que eso solo lo hace más bello. Logró salir de sus momentos de odio y depresión y morir puro y sonriente… como sea, el diario está ahí, en un museo, le han hecho copias, o al menos… eso me dijo Journe – terminó en un susurro.

-Seria… interesante leer eso… deben haber tantos libros que no he leído, esperando fuera de Equestria… ¿Quién es Journe, por cierto?

-Quien era… - respondió Trixie.

-Oh… lo siento, se me olvidó que…

-Era mi tío, un amigo de la familia – dijo Trixie – iba de aventuras lejos de Equestria, de una de ellas jamás volvió…

-Realmente lo siento Trixie – dijo Twilight, estaba echada boca arriba, y sus cascos sujetaban la manta, desde sus codos estos "caían" hacia sus cascos traseros, su rostro mostraba nostalgia, se veía muy tierna ahí.

-Yo también… pero como Temac, tal vez tenga que aprender a ser feliz por encima de eso.

-No tienes que aprender a ser feliz por encima de la gente atacándote, eso simplemente está mal – Trixie la miró unos segundos

–Gracias Twilight, en serio.

-De nada- dijo sonriendo – creo que puedo ver un poco mejor la belleza del cuento… de todas formas, yo me voy a dormir.

-Yo voy a estar unos minutos más – dijo Trixie.

-¿Segura?

-Solo voy a estar aquí un par de minutos Twilight, no me voy a morir.

-Bien – dijo Twilight, ella solía darle un beso en la mejilla a sus amigas desde hace un tiempo, en este momento se volvía un poco… íntimo, lo dudó un segundo pero de todas formas lo hizo, le dio un beso a Trixie, ella la despidió agitando un casco.

Cuando estaba sola Trixie no pudo evitar escuchar.

"Eres una idiota ¿Lo sabes no es cierto?" Trixie simplemente escuchó sin responder, pero claramente pensaba que era un idiota, comenzó a respirar agitadamente "¿Cómo es que se te pueden venir ideas tan estúpidas a la cabeza? Se realista por favor, vuelve a poner los cascos en la tierra y mira lo evidente, la verdad es que…" pero Trixie se interrumpió ahí mismo, sudando frío.

-Shhh… Trixie puede oírte – dijo en voz baja, su mente se detuvo, Trixie se levantó y mucho más lentamente de lo normal se fue a su cama.

Y así Trixie se hizo una rutina, por las mañanas estaba en el laboratorio de Twilight, luego de eso practicaba, después, si no tenían visita, leía, empezó a ayudar con la biblioteca o a lavar la loza, y luego por las noches ella le contaba un cuento a Twilight, con el infaltable muffin de chocolate que Pinkie le dejaba casi a diario.

Fluttershy solía ser algo cargante con sus cuidados, Apple Jack era lejana pero respetuosa, con Rarity jamás se detuvieron las bromas de ida y vuelta, Pinkie seguía siendo su favorita, y con Twilight se mantenía esta rara situación de cercanía tanto emocional como física, que no pasó de ahí, mientras tanto Spike… Spike intentaba apoderarse de su mente, y lo peor es que era difícil dejarlo fuera, parecía que disfrutaba hablándole como parte de su conciencia, y eso era lo que le hacía inútil negarse algunas cosas a sí misma, una de esas, era que se estaba empezando a sentir por Twilight como se sentía de niña, y que si no se refrenaba iba a terminar, lenta pero segura, enamorándose de la princesa, el pensamiento le aterraba de la forma más profunda, la pobre estaba completamente segura de que eso, de ninguna forma podía salir bien.

"Shhh… Trixie puede escucharte"…

_Bien, espero regular de ahora en adelante mejor el nivel de contenido de pasado y futuro, y, he posteado ¿Cuánto, cincuenta mil palabras en una semana? Denme un pequeño descanso, que reviso todo bien antes de subirlo T-T gracias de nuevo por leer._

_Me dieron permiso, así que voy a empezar a traducir "Exit Troght Canterlot" al español, claro que eso va a ser secundario, esta historia es la que va a seguir consumiendo mi tiempo libre como una sanguijuela, oh mi bella sanguijuela… tengo secuelas para casi un millón de palabras, según me voy dando cuenta XD._


	8. Capítulo Octavo

Trixie atendía una escuela pública común y corriente, todavía trabajaba en su magia, Fairy estaba con ella en ese asunto, pero estando fuera de la academia su nivel no avanzaba tan rápido como podría.

Fairy ocultó la verdad un tiempo, pero el incidente que había tenido con Witchcraft había pasado de boca en boca hasta que la familia le había sacado la verdad a la fuerza, luego de eso tuvieron que detener a un furiosa Mystic que quería ir a la academia a golpear a cierto profesor.

-Tú, Witchcraft, dime si tuviste algo que ver con todo esto – había dicho a los pocos días de los resultados Fairy entrando a la oficina de Witchcraft sin avisar, la secretaria había entrado intentando detenerlo, pero Witchcraft la despidió con un gesto.

-¿Si tengo que ver con que? – dijo calmadamente Witchcraft, ambos hablaban en voz baja, pero la seriedad y tensión de la conversación se palpaba en el aire.

-Vamos, eres un semental, compórtate como tal – dijo Fairy, el ceño de Witchcraft se frunció más todavía – esa niña tiene más potencial que la mitad de los alumnos que entraron a la academia, no quería hablarte por lo de los dos meses, al fin y al cabo siempre estuve seguro de que iba a entrar, pero luego de lo del dragón… apenas quedó fuera, y nesecito saber porque.

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer – dijo Witchcraft.

-Déjate de evadir el asunto, ¿Por qué? – Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos - ¿Por qué arruinar las oportunidades de una niña de entrar a la academia, porque atacarla casi, no se supone que cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de entrar, que debiera ser justo? – Witchcraft lo miró unos largos segundos antes de contestar.

-Debes estarte confundiendo Fairy… esos dos meses son simplemente mi completa falta de preocupación frente a una errante entrando a la academia, de hecho, empezaba a pensar que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y en empezar a enseñarle de verdad cuando tomaste mi lugar, ciertamente, no me importa que lo hayas hecho, y si te refieres a los rumores, lo único que hice fue dar mi más honesta opinión a nuestros colegas, solo cuando me preguntaron…

-… Me estoy cansando de esto Witchcraft, sabes que quiero escuchar, solo dime porque, porque ser errante la hace tan diferente e insignificante de los demás…

-Porque el talento de un errante no le sirve de nada a la academia o a Equestria- dijo Witchcraft de golpe.

-¿A que demonios te refieres? – dijo Fairy incrédulo.

-Los ponis creen que la paz y tranquilidad de Equestria es algo simple y natural, pero no es cierto, fuera de Equestria, cientos de amenazas y monstruos esperan su momento, los animales del Everfree Forest solo es´tan quietos por Celestia, si no arrasarían con todo lo que encontraran, todo lo que nos da paz, es la magia, y darle el lugar a una errante que luego va a ir a hacer un espectáculo y no va a regresar nada a la academia, es algo que está lejos de mis deseos.

-Oh tu ¡Hijo de puta!

-¡No le faltado el respeto así que…!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Le está faltando el respeto a todo un pueblo, y en especial a esa pequeña, ella es una talentosa unicornio, y lo único que quiere es ser parte de esta sociedad, ser parte de este mundo, pero tú por supuesto que jamás has pensado que pudiera hacer algo, al fin y al cabo es una errante, y tu, como todos tus alumnos favoritos, son parte de la alta alcurnia de Canterlot!

-¡Son potrillos que estoy seguro en un futuro harán la diferencia en Equestria!

-¡La misma princesa está en la Luna por traición! ¡Tú solo quieres sentirte bien por la maldita cuna donde creciste! ¡¿No has aprendido nada siquiera de Hearts Warming Eve?! ¡Equestria nació de tribus completamente diferentes! ¡¿Solo porque es diferente tomaste tal ligeramente una decisión que la afecta tanto?! ¡Yo la vi llorar, porque ella sabía que merecía estar aquí, ya no puede usar bien su magia, no ha podido volver a hacer un holograma en condiciones, pero eso no importa porque es una errante! – en ese momento Witchcraft se quedó sin palabras y bajó la mirada - ¡Si eso, no digas nada, te es fácil, el profesor estrella de la academia y aristócrata puede hacer o que sea con quien quiera, tal vez pensaste que era una decisión fácil y simple, pero ella no es menos poni que tu, es más poni de lo que tú eres! ¡Ah, y otra cosa, los errantes viven en los límites de Equestria, las criaturas de fuera no se mantienen en línea solo por el ejército!– Fairy había salido de la habitación con un portazo, mucho hace de eso, y no había tenido consecuencias… a excepción del agradecimiento de la familia.

-Bien Trixie, ¿Quieres que continuemos con las lecciones o estás bien por el momento? – Fairy estaba al lado de Trixie como cuando tenían que practicar para el examen, se había negado a dejar de enseñarle a la que el llamaba la mejor alumna que había tenido, pero Trixie ya no llegaba hasta el límite y terminaba agotada cada clase, su moral estaba por los suelos, incluso medio año después de quedar fuera de la academia.

-No, por hoy está bien profesor – dijo – además, hoy tengo que salir – Trixie suspiró y entró a la casa, Fairy miró la puerta unos instantes y suspiró a su vez, esperaba ver a su alumna favorita sonreír tan a menudo y tanto como antes, pero parecía que iba a pasar un largo tiempo antes de eso.

Trixie entró en el momento mismo en que sus padres entraban a la casa, últimamente tenían más trabajo, eran aproximadamente las una de la tarde del sábado, y mañana iban a tener que trabajar para compensar algunas horas, pero eso era lo de menos tomando en cuenta los planes que tenían para animar a su niña.

-¿Estás lista Trixie? – le preguntaron sus padres, Trixie los miró y amagó una sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy lista.

-Bien, Sunset y su madre tendrían que llegar en cualquier momento – dijo Mystic, justo en ese momento escucharon golpes en la puerta, Frelia abrió la puerta y recibió a sus invitados con una sonrisa.

-Loreta, Sunset, los estábamos esperando – dijo a ambas yeguas – pasen un momento, salimos en unos minutos – dijo entrando y dejando entrar a las invitadas, Loreta saludo amablemente con una inclinación, pero Sunset incluso antes de saludar corrió hasta Trixie y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Trixie se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa, Mystic sonrió con la visión y luego de saludar a Loreta también se adentró en la casa.

-¡Hola Trixie! – le dijo Sunset - ¿No te emociona? vamos al zoológico… o algo por el estilo, no tienen animales carnívoros – dijo soltándose de Trixie – en el reino grifo habían muchos animales feroces, mucho más de los de Equestria – claro que es justo decir que Sunset no había visto a los animales del Everfree.

-Hola Sunset, si, va a ser entretenido, supongo – dijo Trixie sin mucho entusiasmo.

-…Supongo – dijo Sunset mirándola de cerca – nada de supongo, di que te vas a divertir.

-Pero… - Sunset frunció el ceño con reprobación - okey, me voy a divertir.

-Miserable, pero me conformo – dijo Sunset, luego miró al gran semental que la miraba al otro lado del salón – ho… hola señor Journe – dijo algo nerviosa, Trixie volteó los ojos, Journe era algo así como un héroe a sus ojos.

-Hola pequeña, hola Loreta – dijo Journe moviendo un casco – así que al zoológico… se me hace una idea extraña, cuando he querido ver un animal salgo a buscarlo en lo salvaje.

-¿Ha visto muchos animales señor Journe?

-Cientos en cada viaje, he visto bastantes carnívoros.

-¡Genial! – dijo Sunset, que extrañaba algunos de los animales del reino grifo.

-No creo que pienses que es genial una vez los veas comer pequeña, te aseguro, nadie quiere ser comido – dijo Journe, luego escuchó a Loreta limpiándose la garganta sonoramente, cuando la vio ella lo miraba por encima de sus lentes, reprobadora – pero ese no es una tema para ponis de tu edad.

-Yo creo que sí, algún día quiero salir de viaje fuera de Equestria- dijo la pequeña evocando un paisaje moviendo el casco delantero delante de ella, su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Sunset, Journe dice que es peligroso, bromeaba sobre llevarme a mí, y apenas y se lleva a Fairy – dijo Trixie – ¿No te da miedo? Solo mira la colección de cicatrices que se ganó mi tío.

-Aguafiestas – dijo Sunset sacándole la lengua.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que Fairy quiere embarcarse en una aventura de esas – dijo Loreta – espero que no se haya esforzado en convencerlo a ir a la intemperie y el peligro – dijo la yegua incrédula.

-Le aseguro que irse de aquí es decisión solamente suya – dijo Journe – y si alguien tan agradable como él quiere acompañarme, yo no me voy a negar – dijo, luego escucharon a Trixie ahogando una risita.

-No sé de qué te ríes, pero es bueno verte reír – dijo Sunset, Trixie la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, ligeramente, el cariño y la compañía de Sunset tenían algo diferente que el de su familia, tal vez simplemente es que no era obligado, era de alguien a ajeno que la veía desde lejos y le había tomado cariño, Trixie no entendía ni pensaba en eso en ese momento y a esa edad, pero daba el cariño de su familia por sentado, y el de Sunset como algo ganado y que podía perder fácilmente.

-Bien – dijo Frelia que bajaba por las escaleras junto con Mystic, con los bolsos que habían preparado en la mañana – entonces ¿Todos listo? – Trixie, Loreta y Sunset asintieron – entonces vamos, ya es bastante tarde para ir al zoológico – se oscurecía más o menos a las ocho en verano, así que Frelia tenía razón, todos salieron alegremente de la casa hacia el zoológico de Canterlot.

No era tanto un zoológico como una granja, loa animales no estaban encerrados, de hecho eran más lo encerrados que estaban los visitantes, desde puentes por encima de la instalación, podían ver a todos los animales en grandes jardines, era un evento que hacían de vez en cuando los grupos de biólogos de Canterlot, no tenían a los animales más adorables como los jardines del castillo, pero habían más especímenes y animales de lugares lejanos, habían algunos sectores en el suelo donde se podían detener a descansar y comer, era algo realmente mágico, aunque la actividad no duraría muchos años más en el futuro por la falta de interesados, al fin y al cabo pocos ponis sabían apreciar la oportunidad con tanta fauna cerca.

Las pequeñas caminaban delante de los adultos mientras ellos estaban más atrás conversando entre ellos, de vez en cuando diciéndole a las niñas donde doblar y hacia donde caminar.

-Supongo que soy la única que extraño algún animal – le decía Sunset – porque hay algunos que no veo desde que me mudé, tu siempre has vivido en Canterlot.

-Sí, pero hay un pájaro que quiero ver también – dijo Trixie – me gustaría escuchar cantar a un torco de nuevo, cuando muy niña recuerdo que me gustaban, a mi padre también le hace ilusión – dijo Trixie, miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Mystic que caminaba intentando contenerse, pero se mostraba intranquilo como un niño.

-Yo quiero ver a los zorros, los zorros son mi animal favorito – dijo Sunset.

Ahí las únicas que mantuvieron la compostura fueron las dos madres, Mystic estaba también bastante interesado en los animales y después de unos minutos Frelia le dijo que fuera por su cuenta, que ellas cuidarían de las niñas, Mystic le hizo caso, claro que cada tantos minutos se devolvía a mirar que todo estuviera bien, para luego enfilar rápidamente hacia otro sitio.

-Trixie, vamos a ver a los zorros – dijo Sunset al poco tiempo de entrar.

-Pero esos están casi al final – dijo Trixie.

-No importa, vamos a verlos de todas formas – dijo Sunset, se la veía más nerviosa de lo normal - ¡Mamá, vamos a estar donde los zorros! – gritó antes de lanzarse corriendo, Trixie la siguió escuchando las advertencias de las dos yeguas detrás de ellas.

En las secciones había todos tipos de aves, felinos, caninos, reptiles tortugas, que básicamente venían de toda Equestria y algo más lejos, había monos e incluso unos cuantos fénix, pero Sunset pasó de todos hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los zorros.

Habían zorros de toda clase, algunos eran pequeños con grandes orejas, algunos eran grandes y blancos, zorros de las nieves, habían zorros rojos y negros, lo extraño de todo era que estaban todos juntos en un mismo lugar, todos los demás animales más peligrosos, como los lobos, tenían su propio sector, y si los tamaños diferían demasiado, estaban separados por razas, incuso algunas aves estaban aisladas de las grandes jaulas de los insectos, más que eso, solo una reja separaba a los visitantes de los zorros.

-¿Cómo es que los dejan tan cerca y con poco resguardo? Creo que podrían escalar esa vaya, los más grandes al menos – dijo Trixie nerviosa.

-Porque son zorros Trixie, son el mejor animal del mundo – dijo Sunset, cuando Trixie la vio a la cara notó lo enternecida que se veía – Awwwwwwwww… son tan lindos.

-Wow, no creí que pudieras hacer ese sonido – dijo Trixie.

-Solo cállate y míralos – dijo Sunset apuntando, y la verdad al rato Trixie tampoco encontró razón alguna para asustarse, incluso los grandes zorros blancos jugaban con los más pequeños, más o menos de un tercio de su tamaño, sin hacerles daño. Cierto, los pequeños zorros de orejas gigantes estaban casi siempre rodando en el suelo, pero se levantaban inmediatamente intentando morder la cola o las patas de otro, que se agachaba y los empujaba fuerte con una pata, haciéndolos rodar por el suelo, la mayoría eso sí, solo caminaban por ahí oliendo a todo otro zorro cerca, seguramente era la primera vez que tenían tantos primos tan cercanos tan cerca, Trixie podía decir que habían una veinte especies, pero los zorros seguramente veían más que eso, era como una reunión familiar incómoda, solo que para ellos no parecía en lo más mínimo incómoda, cuando se cansaban de oler y mirar se ponían a jugar, o dormían apelotonados, Trixie rio cuando vio a un pequeño zorro escalar con esfuerzo a una pila de zorros grandes antes de bostezar y echarse a una siesta.

-Estás riéndote – dijo Sunset a su lado – hace tiempo no te veo reír.

-Tienes razón, son adorables, pero no sé si sean el mejor animal.

-Es el mejor, es silencioso y como un fantasma cuando lo intentan atacar, y cuando quiere ser amigable… solo míralo y escúchalo – Trixie escuchó, los sonidos del juego eran adorables también, parecían niños jugando, lanzando grititos y murmullos agudos.

-Pero hay muchos animales más sigilosos o más tiernos, además es un carnívoro – dijo Trixie.

-Supongo, pero simplemente son tan felices, son simples, alegres… a ver como lo explico, los zorros no son especialmente fueres o sigilosos, ni siquiera inteligentes, tampoco se camuflan bien, alrededor suyo hay muchos que los superan en los sentidos, en fuerza, en resistencia, en tamaño… pero el zorro lo supera todo con astucia, no piensa muy complejo, pero piensa rápido y en un instante, ninguna oportunidad se les va de las manos. Pero más importante, ellos solo quieren jugar y ser felices – dijo Sunset – cuando alguien los va a fotografiar no se asustan, de hecho se ponen a oler las cámaras, y casi posan, si les das un grito amable pueden incluso ponerse a jugar contigo, y no importa que tan mal lo pasen, siempre aprovechan para ser felices, solo tienes que hacerles cariño y se derriten, en eso me recuerdan a ti.

-¿A mí, porque a mí? – preguntó Trixie.

-Bueno, porque eres así, o sea, no tan alegre o simple, pero tu simplemente sigues adelante, no te he visto pedir o querer nada realmente, nada más que lo mínimo, y cuando algo es suficiente para hacerte feliz, solo sonríes, como ellos – Trixie miró y una zorro se acercaba a oler a través de la reja, Sunset pasó un casco por la misma y Trixie ahogó un suspiro, el zorro mordió suavemente el casco, para luego soltarlo y sonreír bobamente mientras Sunset acariciaba su cabeza – por eso se que estás triste – dijo Sunset encarando a Trixie.

-Yo, yo estoy bien Sunset – dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-¡Pero deberías estar mejor que bien! – dijo Sunset – como cuando ibas a jugar a mi casa antes de lo de academia, deberías reír y sonreír todo el tiempo, así es como quiero verte- dijo la pequeña. Miró al suelo nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza, insegura sobre como continuar – No… no sé si ayude de algo, mi mamá me dijo que, por ser errantes, tal vez te cueste confiar en los demás ponis, porque siempre hacen cosas malas – dijo Sunset algo insegura, Trixie tragó y sintió sus ojos acumulando agua – y que tienes miedo de que todos lo hagan, pero yo no voy a hacer eso, yo voy a estar aquí contigo siempre, así que puedes reír, y sonreír, y ser muy amiga mía, porque yo no pienso nada malo de ti – escuchó un sollozo y levantando la mirada vio a una Trixie con una mirada contrariada, por momentos parecía querer sonreír y por momentos parecía querer salir corriendo.

Más que nada se le hacía difícil aceptar el concepto de lo que Sunset le estaba diciendo, Trixie había estado viviendo siempre con el rechazo sobre su cabeza, hace poco había quedado fuera de la academia, se le había roto un sueño solo por ser errante, empezó a dudar de las palabras de Sunset, hasta que esta se acercó y le dio un abrazo. No era el típico abrazo, era un fuerte abrazo reconfortante, se sentó para pasar sus dos cascos delanteros por el cuello de Trixie, Trixie se sentó a su vez y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Me da miedo – dijo Trixie.

-¿Miedo de que?

-No se – dijo la pequeña, una lagrima cayó en el hombro de Sunset, y esta empezó a acariciar la melena de Trixie.

-Frelia, tienes que pasar por las aves, hace mucho no escuchaba el canto de los torcos… ¿Dónde está Trixie? – preguntó Mystic acercándose a las dos yeguas.

-Está donde los zorros, estamos yendo para allá – dijo Frelia.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sunset y a Trixie abrazadas, cuando se separaron vieron las lágrimas en Trixie, pero antes de que pudieran adelantarse la escucharon reír, como no había hecho en meses, reía y se limpiaba mirando a Sunset.

-¡Vez! Eres como un zorro, te tengo que apretar un poco y te acabas sonriendo – dijo Sunset, Trixie rio de nuevo.

-¡AUUUUUUUUUU! – hizo la pequeña Trixie.

-¡Eso es un lobo, tonta! – dijo Sunset riendo.

-¡OU, OU, OU, OU WOU! – hizo luego en una decente imitación de un zorro, los demás zorros la quedaron mirando y ambas se rieron con decenas de miradas caninas en ellas.

-¡Me toca, ahora vamos a ver a los monos!- dijo Trixie.

-Bueno, están acá al lado – dijo Sunset, ambas partieron corriendo, recién viendo a los adultos, Trixie tenía la cara limpia ya.

-¡Vamos a ver a los monos! – gritaron mientras iban al sector.

-Ahora tú las cuidas, yo quiero escuchar a esos torcos – dijo Frelia, Mystic asintió y trotó en dirección a las chicas.

De vuelta en la casa, Trixie estaba hablando animadamente con Sunset mientras los adultos se despedían.

-Quédate aquí Mystic, ustedes han estado fuera todo el día, yo voy a dejar a las damas – dijo Journe, su melena rojiza caía cada vez más abajo a medida que la dejaba crecer, y era más impresionante tomando en cuenta que le crecía más debajo de la cabeza, casi por todo el cuello, Journe decía que tenía sangre árabe en las venas.

-Si… - dijo Sunset cuando escuchó eso, mirando la caída de la cabellera de Journe boquiabierta.

-Concéntrate Sunset – le dijo Trixie aplanando suavemente su nariz con un casco, las dos siguieron riendo un rato antes de despedirse.

-Se hacen cada vez más cercanas – dijo Loreta – ojalá tengan una larga amistad, las dos, se ve que van volviéndose cada vez más cercanas.

Un clic sonó en la cabeza de la familia de Trixie, Mystic y Frelia se miraron con una ceja levantada, antes de simplemente asentir, de todas formas, cuando Journe, Loreta y Sunset salieron Mystic y Frelia disfrutaron de ver a su alegre hija de nuevo con ellos, repasando el día, como si los meses anteriores de pena no hubiesen existido.

Desde ese día las niñas se veían al menos cuatro veces por semana.

-¿Cómo te fue en la academia? – Trixie caminaba al lado de Sunset mientras iban a la casa de esta última, Trixie siempre apreciaba tener noticias sobre el interior del lugar, y preguntaba a Sunset siempre que podía.

-Bien, me fue bien… es solo una escuela más exigente, nada del otro mundo – dijo Sunset, a decir verdad la escuela había sido un poco decepcionante, enseñaban mucho, eso es cierto, pero tenía incluso más presente el espíritu rígido e intransigente que tanto le molestaba desde que hubiera vuelto a Equestria, un profesor grifo solucionaría discusiones proponiendo duelos de honor, no llamando a sus padres… - honestamente estás mejor afuera, practica tu magia, no necesitas la academia.

-Si claro – dijo Trixie mirando el suelo, su holograma todavía no llegaba al nivel que tenía antes del examen – mi magia ya llegó a su límite, está bien – dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Cómo dices eso con diez años? Por supuesto que no ha llegado a su límite – dijo Sunset haciéndole cariño en la cabeza – yo sigo pensando que eres la unicornio más poderosa de la generación… bueno, a excepción de mi y la alumna de la princesa – agregó Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Ojalá y eso fuera decir mucho – respondió Trixie, Sunset le dio un golpe en el hombro y siguieron caminando, iba a estar en casa de Sunset hasta las siete, luego de eso Journe iba a ir a buscarla, así era siempre que iba a casa de Sunset.

-Pero en serio, tienes que seguir practicando tu holograma.

-He estado practicando con la magia, no la he dejado de lado – Trixie no se atrevía a invocar su holograma, en los mese luego del examen nunca sabía que se iba a encontrar, su magia parecía no pertenecerle.

-Si, magia en general, pero Fairy me dijo que hace tiempo no practicas tu holograma, y te quiero ver usándolo- dijo Sunset – vamos ¿Quieres ser como tus padres cierto, cuando grande, dar un buen espectáculo? – esas palabras hicieron saltar a Trixie, de hecho ese era su sueño, solo… quería dejar pasar un tiempo antes de volver a intentar su magia, quería que no le recordara nada malo, quería dejar todo ese episodio descansar.

-No me he rendido, solo quiero dejarlo estar un tiempo – dijo Trixie.

-No tienes que ponerte completamente a ello, solo inténtalo de vez en cuando, para que no se te olvide – Trixie suspiró rindiéndose, Sunset podía ser incluso impertinente sin darse cuenta, pero esa era una idea que golpeó a Trixie en las tripas ¿Podía olvidársele? No tenía idea, pero incluso Journe, cuando no estaba de aventuras seguía dándole trabajo a su cuerpo para mantenerlo firme, tal vez tuviera que hacer lo mismo con su holograma.

Ese día Bright, el padre de Sunset estaba en la casa, como diplomático, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, pero era un buen poni.

-¿Cómo van los estudios Trixie? – estaban él, Trixie y Sunset sentados a la mesa comiendo un aperitivo mientras Bright le hacía preguntas a la pequeña, no era inquisitivo, pero de parte de la alta alcurnia los ponis solían intimidarla.

-Bien, estoy bien, soy una de las mejores de mi curso – dijo restregándose nerviosamente los cascos.

-Eso es bueno, aunque tal vez no sea suficiente dependiendo de que quieras ser en un futuro – dijo Bright – aunque a los diez años realmente no es un problema… - dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

-Papá, Trixie quiere trabajar en los espectáculos como sus padres ¿No es obvio? – dijo Sunset negando con la cabeza.

-No completamente obvio – dijo Bright - ¿No hizo un holograma en el examen, como va eso?

-Trixie es una buena hechicera, probablemente mejor que yo – dijo Sunset, Trixie tragó rogando que su amiga se callara – solo está teniendo un impas.

-Supongo que es esperable, con el asunto de Witchcraft… todavía me cuenta creer el nervio del tipo, como sea, en algún momento tienes que salir de eso de todas formas – le dijo a la pequeña, era un semental comprensivo pero exigente, también con su hija – puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras pero no intentar… eso es otra cosa.

Trixie tragó nerviosa, ¿había estado intentándolo en este último tiempo? No estaba segura sobre eso.

-¡Papá! – Dijo Sunset molesta – no puedes comparar a Trixie con los hijos de mamá a los que usualmente les das tus discursos.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Además, Trixie no tiene que probar nada, ya con poder hacer un holograma está por encima de la media, incluso si se estanca un rato, sigue siendo la segunda maga más talentosa de los exámenes de la academia – Sunset estaba seria y Trixie sonreía de nuevo por tener una amiga como ella – y te lo vamos a probar, Trixie va a hacer un holograma ahora mismo.

Trixie casi se atragantando con lo que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, Sunset la tomó y llevó casi a rastras a la mesa de centro que estaba en el living.

-Ven a ver papá – dijo Sunset, Trixie miró a ambos.

-Sunset – le susurró algo molesta y angustiada – sabes que desde hace mucho no me sale bien el asunto.

-Descuida, cuando escuchan que una niña hizo un holograma no esperan más que una figurita inmóvil mal hecha, incluso tus peores hologramas podrían impresionar a mi padre.

Trixie miró a la mesa con inseguridad, la verdad le temía a lo que pudiera aparecer, estaba casi convencida de que iba a ser un hechizo de bajo nivel, no le importaba que impresionara al padre de Trixie, le preocupaba que se confirmara que de alguna manera, su talento se iba desvaneciendo, respiró profundo pero con una expresión más parecida a un castigo que a hacer algo que uno adoraba hacer.

-Así no Trixie – le dijo Sunset desde atrás – Trixie se dio vuelta con una ceja en alto – me gusta la Trixie que sonríe cuando hace magia, no a la que hay que obligarla, antes tenían que detenerte para que agotaras tu magia y quedaras tirada en el suelo ¿Qué pasó con eso?

-Sunset, ya estoy intentando u hechizo ¿Qué más quieres de mí? – preguntó Trixie empezando a saturarse.

-Quiero que seas feliz haciendo tu magia, nada más que eso, no me importaría si fuera de las peores de la academia – dijo Sunset, Trixie la miró incrédula – tu no vas a estar feliz con eso, pero, se que puedes hacerlo, siempre puedes hacerlo – Sunset le puso los cascos en los hombros y Trixie se sintió reconfortada por su contacto y su sonrisa confianzuda, el estómago le dio un suave vuelco.

Trixie miró hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de que la amenazadora casa era en realidad un acogedor hogar de madera bien iluminada por el sol que llegaba desde las ventanas, y que tanto Bright como Loreta, que había entrado hace poco, la miraban con sonrisas alentadoras, aunque eso no era suficiente para derrotar su miedo.

-Tu dijiste que tus padres traían personajes a la vida ¿Cierto? – Escucho que le decía Sunset – se que quieres hacer lo mismo, y no importa que tan fuerte sea tu magia, yo creo que ellos están ansiosos por vivir unos cuantos minutos.

A Sunset le parecía un argumento rastrero y meloso, pero Trixie se lo tomó con toda la seriedad del mundo, era cierto, había dejado a sus personajes de lado, en un futuro tal vez les pudiera dar vida, y dejar de practicar era un irresponsabilidad con ellos, no solo con sus memorias, con ellos.

De alguna forma pensar en eso le dio el último golpe de confianza que necesitaba, y respirando profundo, su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que l estaba haciendo sin una caja, que era más difícil, temblaba un poco mientras las figuras aparecían en la mesa, no tenía nada fijo en su mente, pero se fue formando una imagen bien definida, de un casco de alto, Bright tuvo que acercarse para ver, pero parecía gratamente sorprendido por el resultado.

En un escenario de madera, frente a una pequeña multitud se alzaba una yegua adulta sobre sus patas traseras, a todos les hizo falta solo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que era la misma Trixie, ahora con el sombrero y a capa de sus padres, los cascos delanteros abiertos en el aire con una expresión de alegría, era el sueño de su vida adulta.

El holograma en efecto sorprendió a todos, pero Trixie lo miraba boquiabierta, eso había salido de ella, pero cuando miraba la imagen de ella frente a todo el mundo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, era una imagen dulce y emocionante, era una imagen que le traía calma y esperanza, sin darse cuenta sonrió con una de las sonrisas más honestas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie – dijo bromeando Sunset, pero el sonido de la frase resonó en los oídos de Trixie por un rato, y por más imaginara, no se le ocurría nada mejor.

-Qué bonito – dijo Bright con una sonrisa mirando el holograma a dos centímetros de su rostro, intentando captar todos los detalles.

-Sunset te había dicho querido – dijo Loreta riendo.

-Pero es muy diferente verlo – replicó el – no es algo que se suela ver a menudo, no lograba hacerme a la idea – luego acercó el casco y traspasó la imagen, parecía un niño jugando con el holograma, antes de que este se desvaneciera.

-Nosotras nos vamos a mi pieza entonces – dijo Sunset, medio arrastrando a una Trixie sonriente y embobada.

-Diviértanse – les dijo Bright.

-Demonios, impresionaste a mi padre, eso es algo de lo que vanagloriarte – dijo Sunset cayendo en la cama – te dije que podías hacerlo.

Trixie no le respondió, y cuando Sunset miró hacia abajo, la vio intentando invocar otro holograma, su amiga sonrió y la dejo un rato, hasta que la magia se le agotó y le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! – dijo al fin Trixie tocándose el cuerno.

-Trixie – dijo Sunset, la pequeña levantó la mirada y vió a Sunset invitándola a la cama – cuéntame una historia.

Journe llegó poco antes de las siete para buscar a Trixie.

-Hola Journe – dijo Bright a la puerta estrechándole el casco – pase, Trixie y Sunset están jugando en su pieza.

-Gracias Bright – dijo Journe con una leve inclinación con la cabeza, entrando por el puerta, los dos sementales si bien no eran cercanos, se mostraban respeto.

-Estuvieron conversando nimiedades en lo que se demoraron en llegar a la habitación de Sunset, desde dentro se escuchaban gritos y risas Journe alcanzo a escuchar "¡Soy la gran y poderosa Griseilda!" Bright se adelantó y golpeó con el casco.

-¡Sunset, llegó Journe a buscar a Trixie! ¿Podemos pasar? – dijo Bright.

Un "¡Awww!" molesto se escuchó desde el otro lado antes de que Sunset abriera la puerta, Trixie se veía parada al medio de la habitación con un manta azul como capa y una varilla de cetro, había un caos parecido en todo el lugar.

-Trixie estaba actuando uno de sus cuentos – dijo Sunset con un puchero.

-Eso estaba escuchando – dijo Journe sonriendo con alegría – al parecer hiciste un buen trabajo pequeña – le dijo a Sunset – no veo a Trixie así de animada desde hace un tiempo.

-¡¿Cierto?! – Exclamó orgullosa Sunset – además en la tarde hizo un holograma sin siquiera una caja.

-¿En serio? Que agradable sorpresa – dijo Journe – tal vez debiéramos dejarte a ti al cuidado de Trixie, al fin y al cabo eres la que mejor le hace.

-Oh – Sunset parecía algo descolocada por el comentario – no me molestaría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-De cualquier forma ya es tarde y se tiene que ir – dijo Bright – despídete cariño.

-Ah, pero papá, Trixie todavía no termina la historia – en ese momento se encendió una luz en su cabeza - ¿Puede quedarse a dormir? Es viernes, mañana es día libre.

Bright abrió la boca para reclamar pero luego la cerró, claro, podía asumir la actitud del orden para decirle que no, pero ¿Cuál era el punto? Su espíritu lógico le obligaba a buscar una razón válida y cuando no la encontró se dio vuelta a hacia Journe.

-¿Usted que dice, cree que los padres dejen a Trixie quedarse aquí? – frente al comentario Sunset saltó emocionada y Trixie los miraba emocionada y nerviosa.

-Supongo que tendría que ir y preguntarlo, pero no debiera haber problema, esto de dormir en un mismo lugar cada noche no es algo muy errante de todas formas – dijo pensando – okey, yo voy a preguntar, si dicen que si entonces voy a llegar trayendo las cosas de Trixie.

-¡Genial! – Dijo Sunset – tus padres te van a dejar, ellos son buenos.

-Eso sería… fantástico – dijo Trixie, para ella era algo más, quedarse en la casa de una amiga era un paso más en la aceptación que le tenían.

Como parece obvio, Trixie consiguió el permiso, y esa fue la primera de muchas noches que se quedó a dormir en casa de Sunset, se pasaron la noche contando y armando historias propias, hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando empezaron a bostezar a cada minuto.

-Oh… esta debe ser una de las noches más divertidas que he tenido – dijo Trixie bostezando y sonriendo – pero tengo sueño – armó el saco de dormir sobre la suave alfombra de la habitación de Sunset y se echó dentro - ¿Apagas la luz o vas a seguir despierta?

-Sunset apagó la luz con mala cara, desde su cama, miraba a Trixie con el ceño fruncido, incuso luego en la oscuridad, Trixie podía ver la silueta de Sunset mirándola en la noche, se puso nerviosa.

-Sunset ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Trixie, antes de que la sombra se lanzara al suelo y se acercara- ¿Hice algo?

En ese momento Sunset saltó y se puso al otro lado, dejando a Trixie entre la cama y ella, y comenzó a empujarla.

-Ah Sunset ¿Qué haces?

-Súbete a la cama.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No estoy cómoda viéndote dormir en el suelo, si quieres sube el saco y duerme encima del cubrecama, pero no quiero que duermas en el suelo.

-Ah – dijo Trixie recuperándose del leve sobresalto – no importa Sunset, a mi no me molesta.

-Entonces perfecto, te subes porque a mí me molesta – dijo Sunset, Trixie suspiró y se subió a la cama, ahora que se daba cuenta, era una cama enorme para una potrilla, ahí podrían dormir cuatro potrillos sin estar demasiado apretados.

-Bien, te voy a hacer caso, voy a dormir aquí – dijo Trixie cubriéndose con las mantas y mirando hacia fuera de la cama.

-Excelente – dijo Sunset saltando y acostándose a su vez, mirando hacia el otro lado, de forma que se daban las espaldas – buenas noches Trixie.

-Buenas noches Sunset – dijo de nuevo Trixie, pero no se quedó dormida de inmediato, la presencia de Sunset acostada al otro lado la incomodaba de cierta forma, al rato agitó la cabeza y se calmó a la fuerza, quedándose dormida.

_Ufff, okey, estoy reestructurando la historia, tengo que poner más del pasado, porque reescribiendo me doy cuenta de que esa parte se apelotona al final de todo, por eso tal vez me demore más, otra cosa, críticas constructivas, si tienen, tercero, de nuevo gracias y… eso, sería : D_


	9. Capítulo Noveno

Ya había estado en casa de Twilight una semana, y podía caminar hasta el baño y de vuelta sin problemas, apenas y estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir a dar un paseo, pero en más de una ocasión había salido a sentarse frente a la biblioteca por un poco de sol y aire puro, las miradas de los habitantes de Poniville estaban llenas de desconcierto y curiosidad frente a ella, pero al menos no la miraban como si la quisieran ver muerta… algunos como si quisieran que se largara, pero nada aparte de eso, una siesta bajo el sol de poniente era lo mejor, solo el calor suficiente, solo el tiempo suficiente, ni siquiera alcanzaba a realmente dormirse… esperaba poder ir al parque en Otoño… pero de nuevo, tal vez no estuviera en Otoño…

Mientras bajaba al laboratorio, el estómago se le revolvió por ese pensamiento, cierto, el tiempo en la biblioteca se acababa, era un hecho, eso no la ponía del mejor ánimo, y eso era notorio en ese mismo día, bajó luego de comer con una expresión pensativa y seria.

-¡Trixie! Estaba esperando, tienes que usar una mascarilla y unos anteojos, ¡Hoy voy por la poción completa! Bueno, al menos la primera prueba de ella – dijo emocionada.

-Ajá – dijo Trixie sin mucho entusiasmo, Twilight la miró unos segundos y luego lo dejó pasar.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?

-Probablemente sea más seguro si lo haces tú – dijo Trixie antes de sentarse y echar el rostro sobre la mesa sin ningún ánimo.

La preparación continuó, en un momento tenía que dejarse descansar encima del fuego, así que Twilight aprovechó ese momento.

-Trixie ¿Estás bien?

-Si, bien… estoy bien – dijo con un suspiro.

-Está claro que no es cierto, llegaste y te echaste ahí, no has hecho ninguna pregunta… y además estás del otro lado de la mesa, apenas y puedes fijarte bien en lo que hago – bueno, eso no era cierto, pero Trixie solía sentarse al lado de Twilight y acercarse lo más posible a las pociones, además de preguntar cada cinco segundos, ahora parecía básicamente una bolsa tirada entre la silla y la mesa - ¿Qué sucede?

-En serio, nada en específico… simplemente tengo… muchas estupideces en la cabeza – dijo levantándose y suspirando mientras agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados – no te preocupes.

-Mientras te tengan triste no son simplemente estupideces, dime que te preocupa, o parte al menos, así te vas a sentir mejor – dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y pasaba un casco por sus hombros.

Trixie tampoco era un adolecente ingenua, no se ponía a temblar y tartamudear cuando Twilight se acercaba, la miro con el ceño algo fruncido pensando en que le podía decir "No quiero irme de tu casa, probablemente nunca, más que de tu casa, aquí me empiezo a sentir segura y no quiero volver a enfrentarme a Equestria ¿Eso está bien contigo?" eliminado inmediatamente de las opciones.

-Simplemente estoy nerviosa, es decir, en algún momento me voy a ir, y todo va a seguir como… no, no te molestes en negarlo – dijo cuando Twilight abría la boca para contradecirla – tal vez mejore, tal vez no, pero este es casi un refugio… es tan pacífico… no recuerdo una paz así desde que soy niña, y cuando miro hacia el futuro, cuando salga de aquí… me da nervio, es solo eso.

-Oh Trixie – dijo Twilight – por supuesto que va a ser diferente, en unos días voy a escribirle a Celestia para pedirle consejo, si es necesario, puedo usar mi poder de princesa.

-Por los dioses, no.

-Era broma – dijo Twilight riendo – pero de todas formas, tenemos tiempo para ver que vamos a hacer, incluso si todo resulta mal… siempre puedes volver- dijo Twilight, Trixie levantó la vista y trago cuando vio el rostro enrojecido y sonriente de Twilight – siempre hay una opción, incluso podrías conseguir un trabajo aquí en Poniville, incluso aunque se demorara años… en algún momento tiene que mejorar ¿No? – dijo Twilight, luego acercó a Trixie y le dio un abrazo, Trixie cerró los ojos y bloqueó cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiese aparecer, se quedó sintiendo el palpitar de corazón de Twilight unos segundos.

-Bien, entonces ¿Me ayudas con el resto? – Preguntó Twilight luego de unos segundos – tenemos que terminar pronto, porque después de esto y de practicar tenemos que dejarle la casa a Pinkie, ¿Cómo estás para la fiesta?

-Estoy babeando por el pastel… las chicas me caen bien, aunque todavía no he visto a la del arcoíris, supongo que va a ser el punto débil – dijo sin demasiado ánimo.

-Anímate, ya conversamos con Rainbow, no ve a hacer nada malo, y las fiestas de Pinkie siempre son divertidas… aunque dijo que iba a ser algo muy diferente esta vez.

-Como sea, Pinkie es mi favorita, no voy a echarme para atrás – dijo Trixie – no es que tenga mucha fe, pero esperemos que me equivoque.

-Lo haces – dijo Twilight terminando el abrazo, Trixie se alejó lentamente y de malas ganas – ahora, ¿puedes destilar esas lilas arcoíris?

Cuatro horas después Trixie salía del baño un poco más relajada.

-Vamos al parque de una vez – dijo cuando vio a Twilight y Spike preparados para salir, la biblioteca ese día no funcionaba, aunque a nadie del pueblo parecía importarle, realmente casi nadie iba nunca a la biblioteca.

-Pinkie tiene llaves – dijo Twilight tomando una mochila – y no vamos a arruinar su sorpresa.

-¿Entonces somos tu Spike y yo en un día de campo? Adorable – dijo Trixie con una leve sonrisa.

-De hecho, yo voy a estar por mi cuenta – dijo Spike – apareció algo como hace tres horas mientras volvía.

-¿Tienes una cita Spike? – preguntó Trixie.

-No, desde hace un tiempo que no veo a Sweety Belle, porque no he ido a casa de Rarity, así que me preguntó si nos podíamos ver hoy, aunque supongo que simplemente podemos estar los cuatro, tendría que estar esperando en la entrada sur, así que salgamos de inmediato.

Trixie seguía algo tristona, así que simplemente seguía la conversación entre Spike y Twilight, caminaban a un paso lento, Trixie no podía ir demasiado rápido, pero de todas formas en un poco más de diez minutos ya estaban en el parque.

Desde una de las "Entradas" o realmente carteles de bienvenida, ya que no había ninguna barrera, agitaba su casco una unicornio de pelaje blanco, un poco más opaco que el de Trixie, su melena y cola eran rosa y morada, era la misma que Trixie vio junto con otras dos el primer día en que llegó a la biblioteca.

-¡Hola Spike! – dijo la pequeña eufórica y nerviosa, "joder niña, disimula un poco" pensó Trixie, aunque seguramente Spike nunca iba a adivinar, la gente que sabe todo de los demás raramente suele captar lo que pasa a su alrededor – hola Twilight… - vio a Trixie y retrocedió un paso – buenas días señorita Trixie.

-¡Hola Sweety! – dijo Spike, perfecta elección de palabras "Shhh… Spike puede escucharte" pensó Trixie con sorna,

-Buenos días Sweety Belle.

-Bunas pequeña – dijo Trixie sonriendo – no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo.

-Okey – dijo un poco vacilante, antes de adelantarse junto con Spike mientras buscaban un buen lugar.

-Así que… la hermana pequeña de Rarity – dijo Trixie.

-Sip.

-Espero que no sea una forma de quedarse con el segundo premio ¿Por qué Spike no haría eso cierto?

-No Spike no, estaría en contra de su código de caballero – "Ah, por supuesto" – por lo demás… me da la impresión de que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-Realmente… si no se ha dado cuenta no se qué va a tener que hacer esa pobre pequeña – dijo Trixie riendo mientras la veían girar alrededor del joven dragón, Sweety Belle tenía que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Y me lo digas, aunque supongo que es mejor así, al menos van a tener una historia que contar, es mejor que la agudeza de Spike quede al margen.

-Muy buen punto – dijo Trixie, mientras caminaban hasta el lugar donde los otros dos les hacían señas, a la sombra de dos grandes árboles.

La tarde pasó de forma muy pacífica, en una manta estaban Sweety Belle conversando animadamente, ella normalmente estaba girando alrededor del dragón y lo miraba mientras él hablaba desde el suelo con las manos bajo su cabeza, ella sonreía y se sonrojaba cada vez que él se reía con sus comentarios, en un momento el levantó una garra y le acarició la cabeza, ella se tranquilizó hasta que se relajo por completo, se echó al lado del dragón y se quedó tranquila mientras Spike acariciaba su melena.

-Es tan dulce que creo que voy a conseguirme una diabetes – dijo Trixie.

-¿Los ponis pueden tenerla? – preguntó Twilight

-No, pero creo que podrían derrotar el metabolismo de cualquier cosa – dijo Trixie - oh dios, ya extrañaba el aire abierto.

-¿No estuviste años fuera?

-Si, pero como sea, parece que no me puedo quitar lo errante de encima… cuando era niña, solía salir con mi familia a ver la luna y volver a casa pasada medianoche.

-¿En serio? ¿Siendo niña?

-Una vez cada dos semanas no hace daño Twilight.

-Supongo que es cierto – dijo Twilight, aunque la frase anterior había sonado una alarma en su cabeza, hace tiempo que quería preguntar a Trixie sobre su pasado, no tenía que ser tan aguda como Spike para darse cuenta de que tenía asuntos con su pasado, había intentado mantener una distancia respecto a eso pero al parecer era un buen momento para acercarse - ¿Salías con tus padres y tu tío? ¿Tu tío vivía cerca?

-Mi tío vivió conmigo y mis padres por un largo tiempo – dijo Trixie – años antes de salir de aventuras nuevamente y no volver… así que si, salíamos los cuatro… aunque a veces nos acompañaba un quinto poni.

-¿Qué quinto poni?

-…Cuando niña tuve un profesor de magia… hizo por mi más de lo que dictaba el deber de profesor y se terminó convirtiendo en un amigo de la familia… él se fue junto con Journe… ninguno volvió…

-Lo siento mucho Trixie – dijo Twilight – estoy segura de que eran excelentes ponis.

-Eran los mejores ponis que podría haberme encontrado – dijo Trixie, Twilight notó como sus ojos se enrojecían de a poco mientras hablaba de ellos – nunca pude devolverles todo lo que hicieron – continuó con una voz triste – a ninguno de ellos… esos cuatro ponis son las cuatro columnas de mi vida, y ya no están, no me gusta pensar en cómo se sentirían si me vieran ahora – dijo cerrando los ojos y echándose en el suelo girando sobre sí misma.

-Probablemente estarían preocupados por lo que te ha pasado – dijo Twilight – pero no veo porque estarían enojados o siquiera molestos, al menos para mí eres, frente a todo, una poni fuerte, eso seguro.

-Muchas gracias Twilight – dijo Trixie con una voz ronca, por primera vez desde hace un tiempo usó un casco para restregarse el ojo.

-Va en serio – dijo Twilight pasando su casco por la cabeza y el cuello de Trixie una y otra vez, sacarle una sonrisa o una alegría a esta poni azul siempre la animaba, siempre la hacía feliz, y cuando la veía así de triste siempre la afectaba, Twilight se encontró de nuevo preguntándose por milésima vez porque se sentía así con Trixie, tenía una idea, un soplo de conciencia en lo profundo de su mente, una pista de porque le parecía tan cercana y familiar, pero siempre se le escapaba, de todas formas no importaba, iba a seguir el consejo de Spike, era la mejor forma de seguir tranquila y ser de ayuda, y siguió acariciando la cabeza de Trixie, a los errantes parecía que la cercanía no les molestaba o incomodaba, e incluso Twilight comenzaba a sentirse bastante cómoda en ese sentido.

Sweety Belle casi estaba dormida mientras Spike tenía una garra en su cabeza y la acariciaba casi casualmente, abriendo y cerrando su mano con cuidado, la mirada hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, cuando el pasaba su mano por su cabeza sentía un calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, el primer amor correspondido es algo maravilloso, su cabeza enviaba sensaciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, un tipo de placer inocente, pero casi un vicio, no quería que se detuviera nunca, quería que siguiera siempre en contacto con ella, con una garra, un casco, sentir que su melena caía sobre alguna de las escamas del dragón, sentía que mientras estuviera con el nada malo iba a sucederle jamás… cuando pensaba así se le erizaban los pelos, se le enrojecía el rostro y su estómago daba un vuelco, la conversación se había hecho lenta y disuelta, ella de vez en cuando abría los ojos para ver si Spike se daba cuenta, y luego volvía a cerrarlos, empujando su cabeza un poco más, para que sus delicadas garras ocuparan más espacio, tal vez acariciando el principio de su cuello.

Una de las veces que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Trixie estaba echada en la manta y Twilight estaba sentada mientras acariciaba su cabeza, de vez en cuando sus labios se movían y hablaban en voz baja solo para ellas, se enrojeció cuando notó que si no las conociera no sabría decir si eran amigas o había algo más… y se enrojeció más todavía cuando notó que si ellas estaban muy cerca ella, y Spike estaban más cerca todavía nadie sabría decir que tenían entre los dos, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien los estaba mirando, pero obviamente no le interesaba a nadie.

-Sweety… Sweety… ¡Sweety! – dijo Spike en voz alta.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Porque gritas!? – dijo Sweety Belle sorprendida.

-No grito, es solo que no me hacías caso – dijo Spike – no me respondiste ¿Cómo le está yendo a Scootaloo?

-Ah, okey… bueno, cuando fue al doctor le dijeron algo bastante extraño… no es solo que sus alas sean más pequeñas de lo normal, es que su cuerpo es más denso que el de un pegaso.

-¿Denso, y eso que quiere decir?

-Bueno, un hueso puede ser solido o algo hueco, como el de un ave, Rainbow tiene huesos algo huecos, pero son más duros que el acero, aunque ella no cuenta, es especial… al parecer Scootaloo tiene huesos casi tan densos como un poni de tierra… ¡Pero sus alas son más fuertes de lo normal también! Así que no saben cómo va a ser llegando a la madurez, sus alas siguen creciendo y ya puede volar por poco tiempo así que… eso…

-Me alegro por ella, en última instancia – dijo Spike – es la pegaso con más energía que conozco.

-Si… - dijo Sweety Belle, luego volvió a echarse pero esta vez no tenía la garra de Spike en su cabeza, suspiró y cerró los ojos insatisfecha, pero luego sintió la garra en su cabeza, y sonrió feliz mientras volvía a sentir el masaje del dragón.

-Frelia y Mystic – decía Trixie en ese momento, Twilight ya no acariciaba su cabeza.

-Frelia y Mystic… no puedo hacerme una idea de ellos por el nombre.

-Cierto, los nombres de los errantes son… diferentes, no tienen denominaciones claras, como sea, ella era una cuentacuentos, y usaba bien la magia de luces y sonidos, el era un poderoso ilusionista.

-¿Y tu profesor como se llamaba?

-Fairy, Fairy Wand.

-Fairy Wand… espera, ¿Ese Fairy Wand? ¿El profesor de la academia de magia de Canterlot? ¿El que desapareció de un día para otro? - preguntó Twilight con los ojos abiertos, Trixie abrió los ojos y la miró, su mirada era triste y al segundo siguiente miró al suelo.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso – dijo girándose hacia el otro lado.

-Oh, por Celestia… lo siento Trixie.

-Está bien solo… solo déjalo.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

-No realmente, solo quiero descansar un rato.

Habían salido a las tres de la tarde, y ya estaban por dar las siete cuando se devolvían a la biblioteca, Spike y Sweety Belle se habían puesto al día y Trixie se veía más alegre a pesar de todo.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Owlilcious estaba en la entrada, al igual que Rarity y Fluttershy, apenas el búho los vio entró a la casa como una alarma.

-Buenas noches queridos, creo que tenemos que esperar fuer un rato – les dijo Rarity.

-Buenas noches… tardes, como les parezca mejor – dijo Fluttershy agitando un casco.

Cuando todos se saludaron Sweety Belle miró a Spike y dejó salir un doloroso suspiro.

-Supongo que ahora me voy – dijo Sweety Belle, Rarity la miró y luego miró a Spike.

-Bueno, esto es una noche para chicas grandes, así que supongo que Spike va a estar en su pieza ¿Por qué no lo acompañas? Después el puede ir a dejarnos – dijo Rarity con una mirada conspicua.

-¡¿En serio puedo?! – Preguntó Sweety tan entusiasmada como nerviosa, entrar a la habitación del chico que le gustaba… que le gustaba mucho - ¿No te molesta Spike, estás bien con eso?

-Claro Sweety, de todas formas me voy a sentir solo con las chicas de fiesta y yo en mi habitación solo.

-¡Bien! – dijo saltando y aterrizando mirando a Spike con los ojos brillantes, Spike le sonrió, Rarity estaba detrás de Sweety, y puso su casco frente a sus ojos, para apuntar después a Spike, repitiéndolo unas cuantas veces "te estoy vigilando" fue el mensaje en broma, mientras le sonreía, Spike la miro por encima de Sweety Belle y bajó los brazos, miró a Rarity con una sonrisa, como diciendo "¿En serio, vamos, me conoces?" Sweety lo notó y se giró para ver a Rarity.

-¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó curiosa.

-Nada querida ¿Por qué preguntas? – por encima de Sweety Spike hacia los movimientos de una Pinkie promesa, Rarity rió y Sweety se giró para mirar a Spike.

-En serio ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Sweety frunciendo el ceño, cuando todos rieron ella infló las mejillas y bufó enfadada, hasta que Spike empezó a revolverle el pelo, a los pocos segundos sonrió tan feliz como siempre.

-¡Bien! – escucharon el grito de Pinkie desde dentro, luego sus pasos rápidos hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió, no hubo un golpe de confeti y serpentinas como siempre, lo que fue más impactante para las yeguas que King Sombra bailando can-can en tutú - ¡Bienvenidos a la primera fiesta de… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarla, Jajajajaja, como sea, la fiesta experimental de Pinkie! – dijo la susodicha abriendo los cascos en el aire – perdonen si no es perfecta, como dije, es experimental, pasen, ojalá AJ y RD lleguen pronto.

Cuando entraron Pinkie saltaba (de alguna forma) en cámara lenta, todo, desde el decorado hasta la ubicación de los muebles había cambiado, incluso se podía ver un sillón extra.

Del techo colgaban cintas de colores, en el raso mismo hacían figuras circulares, y la cintas caían de forma geométrica, en octágonos de diferentes tamaños, los sillones se enfrentaban a una pared donde apuntaba un proyector, las diferentes golosinas y de hecho, comidas, como pizza, un bol de ensalada enorme y sándwiches, estaban en su mayor parte en una mesa pequeña frente a los dos sillones, había un equipo de música y alfombras cómodas en el suelo, arriba, cerca del balcón, se veían soportes para bebidas y cojines regados por el lugar, a decir verdad no tenía en lo más mínimo la apariencia de una de las fiestas de Pinkie, pero se veía muy acogedor y cómodo.

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué opinan?! – preguntó con una sonrisa, la sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando pasaba el tiempo y las cuatro ponis y el dragón miraban a todos lados sin decir nada.

-Me gusta – dijo al fin Trixie asintiendo con una sonrisa – en serio me gusta, al menos de momento, se ve genial, buen trabajo Pinkie – la poni rosa sonrió y cuando los demás comenzaron a decir lo mismo sobre su fiesta experimental, su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto como solo podía ser una sonrisa de Pinkie.

-¡SI! ¡Ahora siéntense, tenemos que esperar a Apple Jack y a Rainbow y luego que comience la… fiesta, reunión… como sea, voy a poner música – dijo caminando hacia el equipo, todos esperaban escuchar cierto tipo de música, pero cuando lo encendió, empezaron a escuchar una guitarra acústica a la que pronto se le agregó alguna especie de tambor y un bajo, era una melodía relajante y absorbente, que por largo rato captó la completa atención de todos los presentes _("Entre dos aguas – Paco de Lucía")_ simplemente la escucharon siguiendo el ritmo con los ojos cerrados, Pinkie los miraba fascinada con su reacción, cuando el tema se acabó todos volvieron a la vida con una sonrisa.

-Es una melodía encantadora Pinkie, no creo conocerla ¿De dónde es? – preguntó Fluttershy.

-No estoy segura, es parte de la colección de música del señor Cake, deberías preguntarle a él, tenemos muchísima música como esa.

-Si, genial, pero ¿Podrías poner esa de nuevo Pinkie? – preguntó Trixie.

-Claro – dijo feliz yendo y devolviendo la música un tema, cuando estaba en eso entraron AJ y RD.

-Bien, creo que eso marca nuestra retirada – dijo Spike levantándose, Sweety Belle se levantó también y trago nerviosa, ambos fueron a saludar antes de caminar hasta salir del cuarto, Rarity le hizo la misma seña a Spike, esta vez un poco más seria, Spike solo asintió, Sweety se despidió de ella con un casco.

-Cuanta confianza con el dragón – dijo Rainbow a Rarity mientras se sentaba.

-Es Spike, es de lo más confiable en Equestria – dijo Rarity.

-Cierto, no creo que la pequeña pueda estar en mejores garras, por irónico que suene – dijo Trixie entrando en la conversación, Rainbow la miró unos segundos, no se veía desagrado en su rostro, más bien cautela y desconfianza, luego se levantó y extendió el casco.

-Rainbow Dash.

-Trixie Lulamoon – dijo Trixie tomándole el casco, se los estrecharon unos segundos antes de volver a sus asientos, Trixie de nuevo se sorprendió de lo cómodo que era el nuevo sillón.

-¿De dónde sacaste el sillón Pinkie? – preguntó Twilight que estaba sentada al lado de Trixie.

-Es un nuevo súper modelo de Quils and Sofas – dijo Pinkie – me lo prestaron para promocionarlo.

-…tengo que consultar el precio – dijo Twilight.

-Hola Trixie – le decía por su parte Apple Jack a Trixie con una sonrisa, extendiendo un casco, Trixie lo recibió sonriendo también.

-Hola Apple Jack ¿Cómo va la granja?

-Mejor que nunca, gracias, de todas formas, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar, me gustaría que conversáramos sobre tu carro, tengo experiencia construyendo edificios, cobertizos más que nada, pero no se sobre carros, y esas cosas que hacía el primero, que se armaba y desarmaba y cosas…

Todas se sentaron y se armaron conversaciones por su cuenta, Pinkie estaba nerviosa, la idea de una fiesta sin baile y ruido y gritos para ella era algo extraño y revolucionario, casi… casi pecaminoso, pero mientras ellas pudiesen ser felices en realidad era lo de menos.

Y resultó ser más una junta amistosa que una fiesta, lo que no significa que Pinkie hubiese evadido en esfuerzo, cuanto probaron la limonada, limonada licuada con una gran cantidad de menta y con un toque de jengibre se sorprendieron, pero al par de tragos todas le dieron felicitaciones, lo mismo con todo lo que había hecho, con las decoraciones y la música, era incluso elegante, y todas se fundieron con el ambiente rápido, Pinkie suspiró exageradamente y se fue a sentar a uno de los tres sillones, el de Twilight y dos prestados.

Lo que le habían dicho los Cake, no sabiendo exactamente que planeaba, era que generalmente ese tipo de reuniones en confianza tienen alcohol de por medio, así que entre la ayuda que le había pedido a cada una estaban algunas botellas de la mejor cerveza negra a la que podían acceder lo Apple.

La conversación relajada pasó pronto a ser un conjunto de bromas y risas, mientras pasaban por la vida y los recuerdos de todas menos de Trixie, que era más reservada respecto a su pasado.

Se rieron de el intento de vivir en Manehatan por parte de Apple Jack, mientras esta hacía una muy buena representación de una poni elegante, recordaron su primera Grand Galloping Gala, cuando Iron Will hizo un cambio en Fluttershy, y en general, recordaron gran parte de sus aventuras juntas hasta el momento, Trixie escuchaba divertida sobre cosas que no hubiera imaginado de todas ellas, desde el ataque de nervios de Rainbow hasta la oportunidad en que Rarity se vistió de granjera para impresionar a un semental, en un momento miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que no tenía una historia propia que pudiera contar, una historia simplemente divertida que no fuera de cuando era niña, tomó un largo trago.

Twilight a su lado estaba achispada y tenía las mejillas rojas, la cerveza de buena calidad suele ser engañosa con quien no sabe beber.

-Pero tú no has dicho nada Trixie – dijo Twilight, que se apoyó en ella casi sin querer – supongo que no te estamos dando la mejor imagen de nosotras ¿O sí? – estaba sonriendo y cuando Trixie la vio apoyada contra su cuerpo sintió el corazón volviéndose loco, Trixie tenía su casco por detrás de sillón y lo uso para revolverle la melena a Twilight, que rio.

-Para nada, realmente solo mejora mi impresión de ustedes… son bellas historias, excelentes historias - Twilight se quedó unos segundos a su lado mientras todas pensaban en las palabras de Trixie – pero bueno, Pinkie, hace un rato quiero preguntarte, ¿Para que el proyector?

-Para ver una película – dijo Pinkie sonriendo – no solemos ver películas, tampoco hay muchas, ¡Pero pensé que sería divertido ver una película de terror!

-¿Una película de terror? – preguntó Fluttershy con los ojos abiertos.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy – dijo Rainbow – esas películas suelen ser más divertidas que otra cosa.

-De todas, formas, si vamos a verla, puedes venir a sentarte con nosotras – dijo Rarity haciendo un espacio entre ella y Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy voló hasta sentarse entre ellas, Pinkie ya estaba sentada a la derecha de Twilight, Apple Jack las miró y se estiró en el sillón restante de cara al telón que Pinkie estaba instalando.

-Aparte de Fluttershy ¿Quién se asusta fácil? – preguntó Trixie.

-Yo asusté a Rarity y Apple Jack – dijo Twilight.

-Yo no logré asustarlas de acampada – dijo Rainbow frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos demasiado, déjame ver la carátula Pinkie – cuando la poni se la entregó pudo ver una presentación ridícula con más monstruos de lo necesario – esto va a ser divertido.

A pesar de lo que dijo, la película no era mala, a decir verdad, era bastante buena, los monstruos eran parte del trabajo del protagonista, un maquillista de efectos especiales, cuando sus creaciones lo empiezan a perseguir, sin que el supiera si eran de verdad o simplemente alucinaciones.

Apple Jack, Rainbow y Trixie eran las únicas que parecían relajadas, el resto estaban bastante nerviosas, incluso asustadas, en especial Fluttershy, que se tapaba os ojos con sus alas.

Twilight de vez en cuando saltaba y agarraba el brazo de Trixie, Trixie esperaba esos momentos de terror para sentir a Twilight cerca, a decir verdad estaba disfrutando bastante la película, de vez en cuando ahogaba alguna risa, cuando la situación le parecía muy exagerada o absurda, de todas formas, con las tres ponis en el mismo sillón para dos, Trixie estaba bastante apretada, levantó el casco y lo pasó detrás del sillón para sentir el cuerpo de Twilight contra su torso, las luces estaban apagadas y afuera ya estaba negro como boca de lobo, así que podía sonreír, inclinarse un poco contra ella y disfrutarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Una vez se acabó la película y encendieron las luces, Trixie vio a Twilight nerviosa pegada a ella y Pinkie temblando apretada a Twilight, Fluttershy estaba en medio de un sándwich entre las otras dos ponis, Rarity asustada estaba abrazada con ella y las dos se pegaban a Rainbow, que miraba la pantalla relajada, al igual que Apple Jack, que tenía los cascos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas.

-Eso fue interesante – dijo Trixie – al menos tenía una buena trama, no como los baños de sangre falsa de la mayoría de las películas.

-Si, fue divertido – dijo Rainbow – no le tenía fe.

-¿Divertido? Más bien terrorífico – dijo Fluttershy.

-Oh vamos sugarcube, era tan predecible que supiste exactamente en qué momentos taparte los ojos – dijo Apple Jack.

-Yo puedo contar algo peor que eso – dijo Trixie – cualquier historia errante es más aterradora que eso.

-Si claro – dijo Rainbow – ya conocimos tu narrativa.

-Hey, era la forma más fácil de comer ¿Sabes?

-Bien, pruébalo, cuéntanos algo terrorífico.

-Dame media hora – dijo Trixie.

-Solo media hora.

Empezaron a conversar y comer de nuevo, ya eran las once de la noche, en ese momento Pinkie sacó del refrigerador el pastel de café y el de mango, lo que de nuevo le valió cumplidos a halagos, con lo que el ambiente terrorífico de deshizo.

-Y esa sería la teoría de los arquetipos, si es que realmente te interesa – le decía Spike a Sweety Belle mucho antes de los eventos de las siete yeguas en la otra habitación, habían estado conversando de miles de temas hasta que pasaron a los intereses personales de Spike, su teoría favorita era el de los arquetipos, aunque le interesaba la parte oscura de ellos, que no estaba en los libros.

-Wow, es… es realmente interesante, aunque no creo que lo haya entendido completamente – dijo Sweety Belle rascándose la cabeza – eres realmente inteligente.

-Nah, eso es simplemente por vivir con Twilight, estando con ella desde que nací, simplemente hace imposible que no tenga interés por los libros… al menos en los últimos años, antes solo leía historietas – dijo dejando el tomo de nuevo en el estante.

-Entonces ¿Por qué ese interés repentino? – preguntó Sweety Belle.

-… Madurar, tal vez – dijo Spike mirando el estante – de todas formas, luego de eso debería hablarte de demonios, y no creo que sea una conversación placentera, pequeña dama – dijo ahora si dándose vuelta y sentándose en la cama, le hizo una seña de que se sentara a su lado y Sweety saltó a la cama luego de tragar - ¿Qué has intentado hacer últimamente?

-¿Hacer de qué?

-Ya sabes, para conseguir tu cutie mark.

-Oh… yo y Scootaloo no hemos hecho mucho últimamente – dijo Sweety Belle bajando la mirada.

-¿Apple Bloom no las está acompañando?

-No, ella si viene con nosotras cuando puede, pero ahora que consiguió su cutie mark… ya no es lo mismo… - Apple Bloom tenía como cutie mark un brote de manzano saliendo de una tuerca, no era tan buena para cosechar como los demás, pero tenía muy buenas ideas de cómo mejorar y manejar la granja.

-Bueno Sweety, nunca sigue siendo lo mismo, las cosas cambian, no es que puedan cambiar, es que van a cambiar – dijo Spike.

-Ojalá no fuera así…

-Sweety… sé que cuando las cosas cambian da miedo y parece que fueran mal, al fin y al cabo has estado años buscando tu cutie mark con tus amigas, pero una vez tu y Scootaloo las consigan su amistad no va a cambiar, todo va a salir bien…

-…

-No me crees ¿cierto?

-No…

-Okey - dijo Spike poniendo los pies sobre la cama y mirando directamente a Sweety Belle – mírame – Sweety Belle giró la cabeza – no, gírate – dijo Spike, Sweety Belle se giró para mirar a Spike, estaba preocupada, o más bien ahora dejaba ver que estaba preocupada - ¿Desde cuándo estás así de angustiada?

-Desde hace un par de días… desde que Scootaloo y yo pasamos tiempo solas intentando conseguir las cutie marks.

-Sigue, ¿Qué pasa exactamente?

-… bueno, es que Apple Bloom no está siempre con nosotras, ahora estamos yo y Scootaloo… yo quiero que ella consiga su cutie mark, quiero que encuentre su destino… pero siento que cuando lo haga voy a quedarme sola… siempre hemos buscado nuestras cutie mark entre tres, no quiero quedarme sola haciéndolo, tampoco quiero dejar sola a Scootaloo, con lo de sus alas… puedo notar que tiene miedo a quedarse atrás, la noto nerviosa, cuando cree que no la miro suspira y se pone triste…

-¿Le has dicho esto a alguna de las dos?

-No, supongo que tengo que juntarme con ellas y hablarlo, yo quiero que sigamos juntas las tres…

-No estás viendo claro Sweety Belle.

-¿Porque dices eso Spike? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Porque ustedes son amigas, las mejores amigas, van a seguir juntas pase lo que pase, tal vez se vean menos, tal vez incluso se muden, pero estoy seguro que jamás van a dejar de ser amigas, no importa que tan lejos estén…

-Gracias Spike – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Y demás, las cosas van a cambiar, tú tienes que hacer que cambien para bien, o sea, imagina que consigues a tu poni muy especial, obviamente pasarías más tiempo con el ¿Cierto?

-Si… si es cierto – dijo sonrojada, el último tiempo había pasado mucho con Spike.

-O si consigues un trabajo o una pasión, vas a conocer más ponis, y van a usar más de tu tiempo en eso, las cosas siempre tienen que cambiar para ir a mejor, así que no le tengas miedo al cambio, es algo que si o si va a llegar.

-Si, tienes razón Spike – dijo Sweety, luego soltó una risa nerviosa – tu entiendes estas cosas mejor que yo… no deja de darme algo de miedo, pero voy a haberlo con ellas, estoy segura que ni Apple Bloom ni yo queremos dejar sola a Scootaloo – se callaron unos segundos, era obvio porque pensaban que Scootaloo sería la última en conseguir la cutie mark.

-Además me estás ofendiendo Sweety – dijo con una falsa cara de molestia, Sweety tragó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué, que dije?

-Bueno, si se necesita algún tipo de condición para ser amigos significa que en cualquier momento nos vamos a separar ¿Acaso crees que a mí no me interesa tu amistad?

-¡No! Yo no… - Sweety Belle quedó confundida cuando Spike se comenzó a reír, luego infló las mejillas.

-Lo ves, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – dijo Spike poniendo su garra en la cabeza de Sweety, ella no se ablandó – nadie te va a dejar sola, yo lo prometo, por mi código de caballero – Sweety desinfló sus mejillas pero dejó una mueca de molestia pronta a una sonrisa – por si acaso ¿Te han dicho que te ves adorable cuando estás enojada?

Sweety suspiró y ocultó su sonrisa mirando hacia la cama, le dio un pequeño golpe con el casco "tonto" dijo sacándole otra risa a Spike, luego bostezó, eran más o menos las nueve de la noche.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco.

-Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a casa, digo si…

-No, prefiero quedarme y irme con mi hermana – dijo Sweety - ¿Puedo dormir un rato aquí?

-Claro, adelante – dijo Spike, Sweety Belle se enrolló sobre sí misma en la cama, atrayendo con magia un cojín cercano para ponerlo bajo su cabeza, cerró los ojos y sintió la garra de Spike en su cabeza – descansa pequeña dama.

Un largo rato Spike estuvo leyendo mientras le hacía cariño a Sweety Belle, de vez cuando intercambiaban comentarios, a la media hora en Spike se activó una alarma.

-Oh, diablos, Sweety Belle, ni siquiera me he preocupado sobre si tienes hambre, en el parque comimos muy poco – dijo Spike – voy a buscar algo para comer de inmediato.

-Bueno… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero tengo un poco de hambre - dijo Sweety Belle con una sonrisa, acariciándose la panza.

-Tu espérame – dijo mientras iba a donde estaban las chicas, como estaban viendo un película se escabulló y se llevó un jarro de limonada con dos vasos y unos cuantos muffins.

-Bien, traje comida, lo siento por no darme cuenta antes – dijo Spike entrando a su habitación y dejando todo en una mesita.

-No te preocupes, gracias- dijo Sweety Belle tomando un muffin de cacao y un trago de limonada - ¡Esto está bueno, gracias Spike!

-Agradécele a Pinkie – dijo Spike – yo solo traje las cosas hasta acá.

Una vez comieron siguieron en la misma posición de antes, Spike se preguntaba si era el cacao o el efecto conveniente del placebo, o la situación en general, lo que había hecho que ahora Sweety Belle apoyara su cabeza en una de las piernas del dragón, bueno, el dragón podía ser tan ingenuo como cualquiera con sus propios asuntos, pero tampoco era estúpido, había estado viéndose con Sweety Belle por un tiempo como amigos cercanos, amigos íntimos incluso, si un momento era bueno mejor tomarlo, esperar al momento perfecto casi siempre resultaba mal.

Por su parte Sweety Belle había dejado de pensar, simplemente estaba feliz, sentía al dragón tanto debajo suyo como encima de su cabeza, en un momento la garra pasó a acariciar hasta su cuello, y luego el hombro "¿Te moleta?" había preguntado el dragón, ella solo había negado con la cabeza y se había acercado más todavía, Spike entonces acarició todo su lomo, hasta casi tocas la cola, la cabeza de la joven yegua se lleno de neblina y simplemente se relajó en las garras del dragón, por un largo tiempo, respondiendo preguntas casi inconscientemente, Spike la vio tan relajada y decidió dejarla así, moviendo su brazo incluso cuando este amenazara con dormírsele.

-Wow, ya casi son las once de la noche – dijo en un momento Spike mirando el reloj – Sweety Belle, tal vez sea lo mejor que vayamos a ver a las chicas, se hace tarde.

-¿Mmm? – Sweety Belle levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Que vayamos a ver a las chicas, ya es tarde – dijo Spike.

-Oh, okey – dijo ella levantándose con algo de decepción, Spike la miró mientras iba hasta la puerta.

Cuando Sweety abrió la puerta con magia vio un garra cerrarla de nuevo, se dio vuelta y Spike la miraba algo aproblemado, caminó hasta ponerse delante de ella.

-Sweety Belle, tengo que hablarte de algo – luego se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la perta y se movió a un lado, Sweety sonrió, pero cuando vio a Spike rascándose la cabeza e indeciso sobre cómo hablar su corazón de puso a martillear como loco, tal vez todo lo anterior fuera un preludio "¡Oh por Celestia!" pensó.

-Tal vez pudiese haber buscado un mejor momento, una mejor situación, pero creo que no sería bueno perder más tiempo y tal vez i dejo pasar más tiempo tal vez se arruine todo– dijo al fin Spike – desde hace ya dos años somos mejores amigos ¿Cierto?

-Más o menos – dijo la pequeña tragando con los ojos abiertos.

-Jamás me hubiese esperado que pasara lo que pasó… -Spike apretó la mandíbula – eres la poni más dulce y tierna que he conocido jamás Sweety Belle – dijo adelantando una mano y acariciando una mejilla, ella no lo rechazó, es más, apoyó su rostro en su palma, lo miraba con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada – y de a poco… me siento cada vez mejor cuando estoy contigo, desde hace un tiempo quiero más que ser tu amigo íntimo pequeña dama… me gustas Sweety, me gustas mucho.

Sweety Belle retrocedió un paso.

-¿No es broma cierto Spike? Lo dices en serio – Sweety Belle había empezado a hiperventilar – te juro Spike, que si es broma me voy a enojar de una manera…

-Por supuesto que va en serio, no bromearía con eso – dijo Spike – quiero que seas mi poni muy especial, y ser tú… dragón muy especial, supongo.

Sweety quedo paralizada unos segundos, casi preguntándose si no había escuchado mal. Spike puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomó un casco de Sweety.

-¿Quieres ser mi poni muy especial Sweety Belle? – la pequeña lo miró y asintió muy suavemente, cada segundo asentía con más fuerza.

-Si… - dijo, luego sonrió – si, por supuesto que quiero – su sonrisa se volvió enorme cuando logró reaccionar por completo, agitó su cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que casi se despeina - ¡Si, claro que si, por supuesto, yo quiero ser tu poni muy especial! – dijo, y se abalanzó contra el dragón abrazándolo muy fuerte – yo voy a ser tu poni especial – Spike rio con alegría y la abrazó de vuelta, Sweety restregó una mejilla contra la del dragón – y tu vas a ser my dragón muy especial… oh, no puedo creer que sea verdad.

-Créelo mi pequeña dama, ahora soy tu dragón – dijo Spike dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces yo soy tu poni – dijo Sweety tomando feliz la cara de Spike y dándole besos por todos lados, de una mejilla a la otra y en la frente, Spike reía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sweety Belle, Sweety se detuvo y miró el rostro de Spike con una lagrima en el rostro, Spike la limpió con un dedo, y quedaron a dos centímetros de distancia, se miraron y sonrisa se dieron su primer beso, fue solamente una caricia de labios, incluso en euforia, Spike no se atrevía a hacer nada más, y Sweety tampoco, incluso sin código, luego Sweety de nuevo se apoyó en sus cuatro patas y levantó la mirada al rostro de Spike.

-Te quiero Spike.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿Se supone que pase así? ¿No debería haber más parafernalia? Esto está pasando tan rápido que no puedo absorberlo – dijo Sweety anonadada – me da la impresión de que me voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

-¿Tendría que haber elegido en otro momento? – preguntó algo nerviosos Spike.

-No, no… si me quieres, prefiero saberlo de inmediato – dijo Sweety sonriendo y temblando de la emoción – es que nunca pensé que fuera a pasar, Rarity… - en ese momento Sweety tragó y miró al dragón.

-Ya no me gusta Rarity, y si te da miedo, no, no eres mi segundo premio, realmente te amo Sweety – las palabras salieron sin que las controlara y no supo que hacer con ellas, la boca de Sweety se abrió de la sorpresa.

-Tu me… ¿Porqué? – Preguntó apegándose más al dragón – me encanta la idea, pero no se que te gusta de mi.

-Ya te dije, eres dulce, cariñosa, tierna, y me hace feliz estar contigo – dijo Spike - ¿Qué te gusta a ti de mi? Esa es una buena pregunta.

-Bueno – dijo Sweety, Spike se sentó en el suelo y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos – eres fuerte, inteligente, maduro, mable, caballeroso, y contigo me siento segura – miró hacia arriba feliz, directo a los ojos del dragón – cuando estoy cerca de ti siento que nada malo puede pasar… abrázame fuerte Spike – el dragón la obedeció y sus cuerpos se acercaron tanto como podían, se miraban a los ojos y sus labios se acercaron hasta que se tocaron de nuevo, esta vez algo más profundamente – Yo… - decirlo le parecía algo apresurado, todo el asunto parecía algo apresurado, pero simplemente se sentía bien, como algo que podía y tenía que hacer – yo también te amo – un último beso, algo más apasionado, los dejó en silencio, luego se quedaron abrazados un largo rato.

-Entonces… ¿llegamos y se lo decimos a todas o…? oh, es la primera vez que me pasa, no sé qué hacer – dijo Sweety saltando nerviosa.

-Bueno… están algo tomadas, así que creo que lo mejor es esperar hasta mañana, mañana tú le cuentas a tu hermana y yo a Twilight, y con eso básicamente se entera todo Poniville… de todas formas, mañana podemos tener una cita.

-Una cita contigo…

-Si, una cita como pareja, con abrazos y besos y el paquete completo – bromeó Spike.

-Me encantaría – dijo Sweety algo abrumada, mirando el suelo.

-De todas formas si sale a colación no lo voy a negar – dijo Spike – solo me da nervio cómo reaccionaría una Rarity con un par de copas.

-No te preocupes por eso – dijo Sweety – Rarity te confiaría su alma, ahora vamos, ya es bastante tarde.

Entraron donde las chicas estaban con la mano de Spike en la cabeza de Sweety, en el momento las luces estaban apagadas y Trixie estaba contando algo en medio de todas, y hay que decirlo, todas incluso Rainbow, se veían asustadas, muy asustadas, los dos se escabulleron detrás del sillón.

-Pero cuando entró a la habitación, buscando la jeringa, esta no estaba en el escritorio, estaba completamente solo, pensando en que hacer, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás suyo – en ese momento Fluttershy soltó un gritito mientras el resto ahogaba sonidos de terror – cuando se dio vuelta, al fin, no solo una sombra, no solo un rostro, no solo una sensación de hormigueo, detrás de él, estaba su ex esposa, su piel hinchada y sus ojos blancos como luego de ahogarse, cuando la vio comenzó a temblar, no sabía que le iba a pasar, todos en la mansión habían desaparecido, no había gente en las calles, y no tenía escapatoria, sintió como se le iba la conciencia, y se desmayó – hizo una larga pausa dramática – cuando despertó, su esposa lo miraba al frente suyo, a no más de veinte centímetros de su rostro – todas temblaban excepto RD y AJ, que se veían pálidas con la poco luz – el pobre poni se lanzo hacia atrás y chocó con la pared "¿Por favor, que quieres de mi, que me vas a hacer? Solo déjame tranquilo, yo lo siento, debería haberme rendido, debería haber dejado las cosas como estaban"… repetía palabras una y otra vez, pero de nada servían, ella seguía ahí observándolo… hasta que se quedó sin palabras, hasta que estuvieron minutos simplemente observándose.

-Tu dijiste que íbamos a estar justos – dijo Trixie imitando una voz temblorosa, sufriente y ronca – solo volví aquí porque eso dijiste… me duele Singing… estoy muerta y me duele ¿Por qué escapas si me llamaste, porque me dejas sufrir?"... fue entonces cuando el por fin lo vio, la expresión terrible del rostro del cadáver… no era una amenaza, no era una venganza o algo diabólico, su mujer estaba sufriendo, sufriendo físicamente, y ahora, sufriendo emocionalmente, por un marido que dijo amarla siempre, y luego la dejó… quiso acariciarla un segundo, y el deseo lo sorprendió, luego miró el calendario, día del agradecimiento… todos debían estar en la montaña, de hecho tal vez se preguntaran por que no estaba en la montaña dando gracias a los dioses… había sido una demencia, el terror lo había vuelto loco, comenzó a reírse, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de su rostro a mares, una mezcla de arrepentimiento terror y desconcierto, terrible desconcierto.

-Tenía miedo… tengo miedo, mucho miedo- dijo Trixie imitando la voz de un semental muy bien, tenía un tono lastimero muy creíble.

-Entiendo – dijo la voz anterior – pero no tienes que tenerme miedo… yo tengo que irme, esta es noche de Luna llena, cuando se oculte la Luna, yo me voy a ir, y no voy a poder volver a buscarte, tú me llamaste, si no vamos ahora, luego… luego no vamos a poder estar juntos – el poni comprendió de pronto, si hubiera seguido con su vida, su esposa habría venido al final de todos modos… ahora solo tenía una oportunidad, si no la acompañaba en ese momento, en la siguiente vida no podrían estar juntos… a la mañana siguiente, encontraron su cuerpo sin vida, pero se le veía feliz, sonriente y ordenado, acostado en su cama, junto con una nota de despedida, y una rosa azul, de las que su esposa le regalaba cada aniversario, hasta el día de su muerte – terminó Trixie encendiendo las luces, las seis yeguas salieron del ambiente y del estupor de la historia de golpe, con un suspiro, Apple Jack por su parte empezó a aplaudir lentamente.

-ESA, fue una historia de terror – dijo la granjera levantándose de su asiento individual – ninguna historia me había dado tanto miedo desde que soy una pequeña potrilla.

-Cierto – dijo Rainbow algo reticente – pero el final no tiene remate, no sé, podría haber asustado más.

-Yo creo que el final está bien – dijo Fluttershy que empezaba a temblar como un poni normal y no como un epiléptico.

-Por cierto, de golpe se convierte no solo en una historia de terror, si no una buena historia, sin peros – dijo Rarity nerviosa.

-¿Esa es una historia errante Trixie? – preguntó Twilight.

-No, a decir verdad se me acaba de ocurrir – dijo Trixie quitándole importancia y volviendo a su lugar, en ese momento notaron a Spike y Sweety Belle.

-Hola tórtolos – dijo Trixie - ¿Qué hacen?

-Venimos a ver como les va la borrachera, al fin y al cabo es medianoche – dijo Spike sin dejar de acariciar a la enrojecida Sweety Belle.

-¿Ya son las doce? – Preguntó Pinkie - ¡¿Tenemos que ir al balcón, rápido?!

-¿Qué tiene el balcón?

-¡Solo vamos! – todos se levantaron y hicieron caso, cuando Trixie llegó miró a Twilight y giró los ojos antes de que ella la levantara con magia hasta el segundo piso.

Una vez todos estuvieron arriba, Pinkie llevó una botella de champagne y copas, Spike y Sweety se sirvieron limonada.

-Entonces, un brindis por Trixie, que salió del hospital y está en camino a recuperarse completamente, esta chica como nos asustó cuando la encontramos, es un milagro que ahora esté aquí bien y contenta, un brindis por eso –dijo Apple Jack antes de cualquier cosa que dijera Pinkie, todos tomaron un trago y la felicitaron, probablemente nunca hubieran hecho borrón y cuenta nueva si no fuera por Twilight, pero ahora no se arrepentían, al fin y al cabo los rencores no le hacen bien a nadie.

Spike sacó su mano del hombro de Sweety Belle y salió al balcón, de nuevo las imágenes estaña cruzando su mente, horribles imágenes, se agarró los brazos con fuerza y tembló un poco, era el momento más inoportuno, pero esperaba algo así siempre que declarara algún tipo de cariño, no le sorprendió, Sweety Belle apareció detrás de él.

-¿Spike? - Preguntó viéndolo así, se acercó y susurró - ¿Amor estás bien? – esas palabras hicieron que dejara de temblar.

-¿Puedes cantarme algo Sweety? – preguntó sin mirarla.

-¿Ah? Si claro, puedo, ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – preguntó.

-Una canción esperanzadora… algo bello… algo que me diga cuanto me quieres.

-Uh… okey, espera… ya se, dame un segundo – Sweety Belle se preparó un largo rato, pero al final empezó a cantar.

-_Don't go changing / to try to please my /you never let my down before…._ (Just the way you are – Billy Joel)

Sweety estaba algo insegura con la actitud de Spike, pero al rato cantaba con pasión, era como se sentía por el joven dragón, y comenzó a cantar más fuerte a medida que la espalda de Spike perdía su tensión y llevaba el ritmo con la cola, Sweety siguió cantando y cuando el tema estaba a punto de terminar Spike se giró y le miró con una gran sonrisa, el corazón de Sweety se disparó de nuevo, esta vez por la confesión de la canción, decía mucho más de lo que ella se hubiera atrevido.

-_I just want someone, that a can talk to / I want you just the way you are…._

Spike la miró desde arriba, y al segundo se acercó y la abrazó.

-Gracias Sweety – le dijo, después se levantó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, al lado del cuerno, Sweety Belle estaba rojísima, pero le sonrió de vuelta y rio cuando él le revolvió el pelo, claro que no fue nada como cuando Sweety Belle escucho un grito de celebración de Rainbow Dash dentro de la casa, casi salta cuando vio a Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow mirándolos desde las cortinas.

-Wow Spike, Casanova – dijo riendo Rainbow volando hasta estar cerca de él, dándole un codazo en las costillas – aunque se supone que el chico cante, no la chica.

Pinkie Y Fluttershy estaba sonriendo pero se escondieron cuando Rainbow soltó un bufido furioso, al parecer no era intención de ninguna interrumpir, excepto de Rainbow, la que se veía más bebida, Rarity caminaba hacia ella y agarrándola de la cola la arrastró a la fuerza dentro de la casa.

-Hey! ¡¿Qué hace?!

-Déjalos tranquilos Rainbow – dijo Rarity, a los segundos se quedaron solos de nuevo, Sweety no levantaba la mirada de la vergüenza, Spike se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras reía.

-Sigo diciendo que es genial lo que hiciste – le dijo Twilight a Trixie en el segundo piso – lo que no entiendo es porque no hacías eso en tus presentaciones, es decir, manejas muy bien el fuego y cuentas buenas historias.

-Twilight, lo hice porque era lo más rentable, desafiaba a un par de ponis y no tenía que preocuparme de los bits… eso simplemente chocó con un Menor Ursa de golpe.

-¿Y la poni arrogante de los espectáculos? No me malentiendas, intentaste enfrentaste al Ursa, eso lo respeto.

-Mi personaje… nunca he tenido el talento para hacer lo que hacía mi padre y madre juntos, me supera – dijo Trixie.

-¿Eran tan buenos hechiceros?

-Eran sensacionales – dijo Trixie mirando a Twilight con una sonrisa – entre los dos podían hacer cosas que incluso tu no podrías, por supuesto que era su especialidad, pero aún así… eran buenos, tal vez los mejores de su campo…

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos…

-Si, a cualquiera – dijo Trixie con un enorme bostezo.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Bastante – dijo parpadeando lentamente.

-¡Okey! – gritó Twilight antes de que Trixie pudiera detenerla, llamando la atención de todo mundo – Pinkie, te lo agradezco, ha sido encantador, pero si Trixie quiere recuperarse creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

-¡Oh, claro Twilight! Por eso dije que teníamos que apurarnos, para dar el brindis – se interrumpió con un bostezo – yo también estoy cansada.

Ninguna se enojó, simplemente se despidieron, Rarity llamó a Spike y Sweety Belle, Spike dijo que las iba a ir a dejar, Rainbow dijo que iba a acompañar a Fluttershy y luego volar a su casa y Apple Jack dijo que no necesitaba que nadie la acompañara, la fiesta de Trixie llegó a su fin.

-Bájame – dijo Trixie mirando desde arriba, Twilight la tomó hasta el suelo, luego todos se despidieron y salieron, en la casa quedaron solo Trixie y Twilight.

-Ah, joder, yo me voy a dormir.

-¡Trixie! – dijo Twilight riendo – cuida tu boca.

-Demonios, joder, mierda, por el culo de los dioses, coño… demonios como extraño lanzar un maldito juramente una puta vez – dijo Trixie para luego carcajear con el rostro de Twilight, que la miraba boquiabierta – lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, tu expresión no tiene precio.

-¡Trixie! – dijo con la boca más abierta, igual que los ojos, bajó la mirada algo roja y empezó a reír junto con la poni azul – en serio, vas a tener que dejarlo si quieres acostumbrarte a aquí.

-Si, como sea, los vicios se dejan de a poco Twilight.

-¿De dónde aprendiste eso? – preguntó Twilight.

-De Journe cuando no sabía que lo escuchaba, de Sunset Shine otra parte, y mucho viajando por toda Equestria – dijo Trixie – podría decir cosas que te costaría entender, pero cuando lo hicieras, me echarías de aquí, así que mejor no me arriesgo.

-Yo no te echaría y lo sabes – dijo acercándose – como sea, no sabes cuánto me alegra que todo haya salido tan bien – dijo poniéndole un brazo encima de los hombros y dándole un abrazo - ¿Tu te divertiste cierto?

-Como nunca – tal vez fuera la confianza, el ansia de cariño, el alcohol, o tal vez todos, Trixie a su vez levanto un casco y lo pasó por encima de los hombros, sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa y se tropezó.

Cayó al suelo de lado y Twilight cayó justo encima, un casco a cada lado.

-Ouch- dijo Trixie sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Trixie! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Twilight mirándola preocupada.

-… - Trixie la miró con una sonrisa – sí, estoy bien, con una yegua tan atractiva encima, ¿Quién no? – dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Twilight.

-¿Qué diría cualquiera si entrara en este momento? La misma princesa encima y apresando a la pobre convaleciente a la que dijo cuidar – dijo Trixie riendo, Twilight notó en ese momento la posición en la que estaban e intentó alejarse.

-Espera – dijo Trixie pasándole los cascos por el cuello – ayúdame a levantarme.

Twilight se levantó haciendo fuerza para levantar a Trixie, que finalmente quedó de pie.

-Gracias Twilight, aunque hubiera sido interesante saber que hubieras hecho en el suelo conmigo – dijo Trixie.

-Jajá – rio Twilight roja y nerviosa – pero tienes razón, si cualquiera entrara hubiera habido un malentendido.

-Y no es como que necesitasen más para empezar un rumor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, tu eres una princesa, que tomó bajo su cuidado a un poni casi criminal, y que viven bajo el mismo techo, y por otra parte tu nunca has tenido pareja… creo que los chismosos ya deben estar bastante emocionados de que pase algo – miró hacia el techo pensando – ahora que lo pienso, nuestra salida al parque va a dar bastante de que hablar.

-Demonios, no había pensado en eso.

-¿Eso significa que vamos a mantener distancia?

-No, lo que piense la gente es su problema, solo que no me había dado cuenta – Trixie miró a Twilight ceñuda, luego relajó el rostro mientras soltaba el aire, se acercó a la princesa y usando un poco de su magia esta vez se mantuvo en tres patas mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Twilight, por todo – le dijo con el rostro al lado – realmente no se que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubieses aparecido – cuando se alejó vio que el rostro de Twilight estaba radiante, emocionada – se que fue difícil, solo… dolía mucho, no tengo otra excusa.

-No, está bien, te entiendo – dijo Twilight – o sea, no puedo entender, pero definitivamente no me molesta.

-Mmm… probablemente estaría todavía vagando amargada, si no muerta, como sea, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – dijo Twilight agitando el casco.

Trixie se durmió de inmediato y durmió bien, Twilight por otra parte estuvo un largo rato despierta, no se sentía incómoda, pero tenía una sensación placentera y cálida que no le dejaba simplemente relajarse y cerrar los ojos, le atribuyó esa sensación a la fiesta, aunque nunca se había sentido así de liviana luego de una fiesta, tan fresca y a gusto, en su cama se imaginó a Trixie de nuevo en el suelo debajo de ella sonriéndole y tragó, ella no se veía incómoda en lo más mínimo, aunque la misma Twilight tampoco estaba incómoda, probablemente es solo que se habían acercado mucho viviendo bajo el mismo techo… Trixie dijo que era atractiva, ahora que lo pensaba era algo que casi nadie le había dicho, se quedó pensando en si Trixie realmente pensaba en ella como un yegua atractiva, y preguntándose porque le importaba tanto.

El camino a casa de Rarity fue algo incómodo, pero no evitó que los dos jóvenes que estaba algo detrás de la yegua más adulta no estuvieran felices, caminaban mientras Spike acariciaba su lomo, cuando se despidieron, Spike le dio un beso al casco de Rarity como siempre, y como de hecho hacía algunas veces con todas sus amigas, pero a Sweety le dio un beso en la nariz, antes de darle un abrazo y decir adiós.

-Así que… Spike – dijo Rarity cuando entraron, Sweety había caminado directamente a su habitación, pero se detuvo cuando habló su hermana, tragó saliva nerviosa y se dio la vuelta.

-Eso… ¿Eso está bien cierto Rarity? – Sweety Belle sentía que pudiera haber un problema con Rarity.

-Por supuesto – dijo Rarity dándole unos golpecitos al sillón su lado, Sweety se sentó – no tengo problema alguno con Spike, es un caballero apasionado, o al menos para eso va… pero tienes que entender de inmediato que no va a ser tan simple.

-¿Cómo, porque dices eso hermana?

-Mira, aquí en Poniville casi todos conocen a Spike, no creo que a la mayor parte le moleste… pero es el único dragón que ha vivido con ponis en… ese es el punto, ni siquiera sé si hay otro en la historia, tenemos que hablarlo con Twilight… - miró hacia el techo frunciendo loa labios - algunos podrían no estar de acuerdo, podrían mirar mal esto… por otro lado, lo más seguro es que si estás con el… siento que me estoy adelantando demasiado pero bueno, Bufff, no si un dragón y un poni puedan tener hijos – cuando dijo esto Sweety Belle se enrojeció y asustó un poco – no te exaltes, lo más probable es que no tengas que preocuparte nunca de esto, pero son complicaciones que deberías saber al menos, como dije, tendría que hablarlo con Twilight, aunque hay algo mucho más importante que eso ¿Qué tanto te gusta Spike?

-¿Qué tanto me gusta Spike…? Spike… me gusta mucho, y desde hace mucho… aunque no me había dado cuenta – Sweety rio – cuando estaba cantando me di cuenta de que así me siento con Spike.

-Te pegó fuerte – Sweety la miró y sintió – y por lo que veo Spike también te quiere – Sweety de nuevo asintió sonriendo, y levitó un cojín cerca de ella para abrazarlo – bueno, eso es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, si se quieren tienen que estar juntos, y yo te voy a ayudar si hay cualquier problema, pero como dije, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar el mundo con una pareja de un dragón y poni.

-Yo… a mi no me importa, yo quiero estar con Spike – dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando el cojín, Rarity sonrió al ver de nuevo a su hermanita por debajo de esa adolecente enamorada – y si a alguien no le gusta bueno… que no le guste, no me importa.

-Así se habla – dijo Rarity abrazándola por los hombros – el amor es algo hermoso, y debemos protegerlo a toda costa, de todas formas, ¿Cuando te enamoraste de Spike? ¿Fue hace mucho, desde el principio?

-No, cuando estaba enamorado de ti – en ese momento se hizo algo incómodo, Rarity solo asintió y miró a otro lado – y venía ayudarte, me parecía tierno y me caía bien, pero nunca hablamos demasiado, fue luego cuando empezaste a tener citas y él seguía aquí… me parecía tan tonto, pensaba que estaba esperando el momento, cuando venía a consolarte por tus rupturas me daba coraje… así que un día le pregunté, habíamos estado hablando más por un tiempo, así que solo le pregunté, porque seguía haciendo todo eso por ti, porque no lo dejaba, si era obvio que no tenía oportunidad… - Rarity estaba mirando a su hermana con un interés renovado, ella también había querido preguntarlo, pero no se atrevía.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Se rio – dijo Sweety Belle sonriendo y levantando la mirada – se rio un buen rato, se agarró la panza riendo – dijo riendo un poco también – dijo que eso seguramente pensaba todo mundo, pero que estaban lejos de la verdad… dijo que lo hacía porque era tu amigo, y que jamás iba a dejar de ayudar a sus amigos, que conocía tu negocio y tus gustos y que trabajabas más rápido y mejor con él, y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarte sin su ayuda con tu sueño, dijo que antes muerto, a veces es tan teatral.

-Ese Spike… la verdad me sería difícil sin el aquí, conoce todos mis métodos, aunque supongo que voy a tener que dejárselo a mi hermanita pequeña.

-Supongo, luego dijo que no importaba que pasara, el iba a seguir haciendo lo mejor por sus amigas, y luego le pregunté si no le dolía, y si te seguía queriendo…

-… ¿Y qué dijo?

-Se rio de nuevo… dijo que no tanto como antes, y luego dijo, aunque lo dijo sonriendo y riendo, dijo que no preguntara tonterías, que por supuesto que dolía, pero que eso era lo de menos.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Hace poco más de un año – dijo Sweety Belle – me gustó lo que dijo, ser tan leal a un amigo, y que sus razones de seguir ayudando fueran una fortaleza en vez de bueno… un triste intento… así que se ganó mi respeto, luego de eso solía pedirle ayuda para las actividades de las Crusaders, luego empecé a buscar actividades que necesitaran a alguien para ayudar, y el siempre venía dispuesto y alegre para ayudarnos, luego empecé a hablarle por mi cuanta, empezamos a pasar el rato juntos… y el siempre estuvo ahí, no importa el problema en que me metiera, no importa que tan molesta o antipática estuviera, no importa que estuviera ocupado, si estaba triste y lo necesitaba el me ayudaba siempre, y cuando estoy cerca suyo me siento tan segura… como si nada malo fuera a pasarme nunca… como si todo fuera a salir bien solo porque Spike está ahí.

Cuando Sweety Belle levantó la mirada Rarity tenía una sonrisa temblorosa y se limpiaba una lágrima, antes de que pudiera escapar, Rarity la tomó y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Oh por Celestia, my hermanita está enamorada, con un amor fuerte y bello, te has vuelto grande de pronto Sweety Belle, pronto vas a ser una yegua adulta! – decía mientras la apretaba cada vez más.

-¡Rarity, esto es vergonzoso! – decía Sweety Belle pegada a su hermana.

-¡Oh, no tienes que tener vergüenza, además, ahora que vives conmigo, tengo que tomar el rol de madre, todas tus dudas, toda pregunta házmela a mí! – Dijo soltándola – debería haberme dado cuenta de que ya no eras una niña, pero que ya estés tan enamorada de alguien… estoy viendo a mi hermanita florecer.

-Rarity, estás ebria – dijo Sweety Belle, la boca de su hermana se abrió, antes de que Sweety comenzara a reírse de ella.

-Pequeña bromista – le dijo – entonces ¿Tienes planes, sabes cómo van a ser las cosas entre ustedes dos?

-Bueno, dijimos que mañana vamos a salir en una cita… como pareja, con besos y el paquete completo – dijo Sweety enrojeciendo.

-Entonces, ve a dormir, mañana tengo trabajo, cuando salgas tienes que lucir preciosa, como una encantadora flor.

-…gracias Rarity – dijo Sweety Belle bostezando – me voy a la cama, estoy cansada.

-No te preocupes, tu cita va a salir perfecta – dijo Rarity, que ya estaba empezando a planear lo que iba a hacer con su hermanita al día siguiente.

_Al fin, de nuevo los capítulos se ordenaron, de ahora en adelante van a ser igual o más largos, y me voy a demorar menos revisando, para poder darle al fin algo de tiempo a la traducción : )_


	10. Capítulo Décimo

Trixie tenía doce años, se acababa el segundo año que pasaba en la escuela, el segundo años de Sunset en la academia, y todo iba bien para su familia.

Trixie era de las primeras en la clase, los Lulamoon eran solicitados en el espectáculo, era muy amiga de Sunset, tenían unos cuantos conocidos cercanos, y Fairy y Journe estaban a punto de iniciar una aventura.

Esa aventura era lo único que tenía a Trixie retorciéndose contra las paredes y agarrándose la cabeza, está nerviosa, nerviosa y con miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer sin tener a Journe cerca, ni a Fairy para sus clases, se supone que iban a estar fuera un par de años, ella solo quería que ya hubieran pasado dos años, era demasiado, sabía que era su sueño, su espíritu, que necesitaban irse, pero los iba a extrañar, los iba a extrañar mucho.

-Obviamente para ti es más difícil, incluso a mi me tiene nerviosa – le decía Sunset a su lado – todo va a estar bien Trixie, puedes estudiar conmigo cuanto quieras, puedes acercarte más a tus padres, y puedes… puedes venir a mi casa más seguido.

El parque donde estaban sentadas comiendo un helado estaba lleno de niños correteando por ahí, la alegría que reinaba por el fin del año ayudaba a animar a Trixie, pero no demasiado, Sunset desde hace tiempo empezaba a relacionarse mejor con la gente y tener más tacto, no demasiado con el resto del mundo, pero si con Trixie.

-Gracias Sunset, en serio… tal vez pueda quedarme en tu casa más este verano – dijo Trixie – la última vez fue divertido.

-Por supuesto que fue divertido, yo soy divertida – dijo Sunset – y si pasas mucho tiempo en tu casa no vas a lograr más que recordarlos a cada momento.

-Si supongo que tienes razón… solo quedan tres días, tres días… - dijo Trixie suspirando.

-Vamos, anímate, Fairy y Journe salen en una aventura, tampoco van al matadero, en dos años van a tener un montón de historias que contar.

-Si supongo, pero… no tengo muchos ponis cerca de mí y voy a perder a dos por mucho tiempo…

-¿No te basta con tu padres y conmigo? – preguntó Sunset sonriéndole, Trixie la miró unos segundos y para sorpresa de Sunset, sonrió de vuelta.

-Si, con los tres debería bastarme – Sunset rio y la abrazó con un casco mientras con el otro le acariciaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le desordenaba el pelo, Trixie rio con ella y se recargó por unos minutos, solían estar así de cerca, cuando tenían diez años eran muy propensas al contacto físico, más que cualquier par de amigas, y eso no había cambiado con el tiempo.

-Muéstrame como van tus ilusiones Trixie – dijo Sunset en un momento, la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en una ilusionista extraordinario se veía lejana, pero Sunset siempre quería ver su magia, ya que era un fuerte indicador de su ánimo.

-Okey – dijo Trixie, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y aparecieron imágenes por encima de ambas, ahora eran más definidas, y no necesitaba una caja para hacerlas, Sunset adoraba los hologramas de Trixie, y poniendo atención, se dio cuenta de que eran Journe y Fairy combatiendo un dragón, un gigantesco dragón que escupía fuego.

Journe y Fairy se vieron carca de la muerte varias veces, antes de por fin derrotar al gigantesco reptil, cuando ambos comenzaron a saltar de alegría encima del dragón, Sunset sonrió, Trixie estaba bien, al menos lo suficiente como para controlar sus hologramas, y eso era una buena señal.

-Buena Trixie – dijo Sunset, apoyando la cabeza encima de la de Trixie, Trixie cerró los ojos y la ilusión se desvaneció, se quedaron unos minutos así es silencio, Trixie agradecía las costumbres de los grifos, a los que atribuía tanta cercanía, Sunset hacía lo mismo a su vez con las costumbres errantes.

-Bueno, supongo que quieres ir a tu casa y estar con los dos ¿Cierto? – dijo Sunset.

-Si, lo siento, ahora mismo me gustaría estar con ellos – dijo Trixie.

-Está bien, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-No tienes porque molestarte tanto Sunset, siempre me acompañas.

-En realidad no me molesta, así que despreocúpate –dijo Sunset, últimamente había limitado su número de bromas, lo que era de agradecer, luego de que se fueran probablemente siguiera con eso, pero estos días eran más delicados.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de los Lulamoon.

-Hola Sunset – le dijo Frelia cuando la vio llegar justo con Trixie, Sunset hizo una pequeña inclinación, Frelia siempre recibía a Sunset con inusitada amabilidad, y se quedó conversando con Frelia un momento mientras Trixie entraba a la casa, para ese momento, Fairy estaba en el patio, junto con Journe, esta era su última lección de magia, los próximos días estarían llenos de preparaciones, y una última ida a un espectáculo de Frelia y Mystic.

Saludo a su padre con un abrazo y salió al patio, ahí la estaba esperando Fairy, que sonrió al verla, junto con Journe.

-Hola Trixie – dijeron los dos sementales.

-Hola.

-Hoy pensábamos en hacer algo un poco diferente – dijo Fairy – un trabajo en conjunto con Journe – dijo al mismo tiempo que su tío levantaba el casco.

-Bien ¿De qué se trata?

-Queremos saber si podemos crear cierta retroalimentación entre la meditación y la magia – dijo Journe – tienes talento con las imágenes y las temperaturas, así que podría ayudarte a meditar, y eso ayudarte a hacer magia, y eso ayudarte con la meditación, y así – siguió Journe – de todas formas, es la oportunidad de probarlo, ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que es el mejor momento – dijo Trixie, y se sentó en uno de los cojines con cubierta de mimbre por debajo que Journe y ella usaban, aunque a decir verdad, hace un tiempo que Trixie ya no lo hacía tan seguido.

-Bien, entonces, primero quiero que hagas un hechizo leve pero mantenido, tanto de temperatura como ilusorio – dijo Fairy, Trixie asintió, primero calentó el aire haciendo una esfera de aire caliente por unos minutos, luego cambió la tonalidad de una zona de la hierba, y las sombras del lugar fueron cambiando como una ola, eran de los hechizos más simples de cada tipo, la magia de Trixie era sin duda singular, pensó Journe.

-Ahora, intenta rememorar cada hechizo, la sensación y mantenerlas presentes en tu mente – dijo Journe, Trixie siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra – cuando puedas, sigue con la meditación, pero recuerda los hechizos.

A medida que el ejercicio avanzaba, tanto Journe como Fairy fueron corrigiéndola, el profesor sobre la cantidad y el flujo de magia, y Journe sobre la posición y respiración de la meditación.

-Ahora, intenta cambiar la temperatura alrededor tuyo, para que no haya diferencia alguna entre tú y el ambiente – dijo Fairy.

Era extraño, perdió la paz por un momento, pero la temperatura y la calma física la hicieron volver a estar tan concentrada, a excepción, de que estaba haciendo un hechizo complejo mientras meditaba.

-Perfecto, ahora, ¿recuerdas la evocación de un paisaje perfecto? – Preguntó Journe, sin esperar respuesta continuó – de a poco, intenta llevar esas imágenes a un hechizo ¿Bien?

Trixie lo hizo, y desde ese momento las ordenes y consejos desaparecieron de su rango de percepción.

Meditar y hacer ese tipo de hechizos al mismo tiempo tomaba prácticamente toda su mente, pero como eran ideas que se retroalimentaban, en vez de romperse la sumergían más y más en este estado, estaba en una playa, el cielo levemente nublado, arenas blancas debajo suyo, y el choque de las olas al frente, la espuma chocando contra su rostro, era una imitación, imaginada a partir de lo que Journe le había comentado sobre el mar.

En cierto momento escuchó la voz de sus padres dándole consejos, Mystic sobre las ilusiones, y Frelia sobre los sonidos y temperaturas, en el estado de concentración y ensimismamiento en el que estaba, no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que su magia se agotó, había pasado casi una hora, y los hechizos no eran fáciles, luego de ese tiempo estaba completamente agotada, pero era un agotamiento agradable, estaba relajada, incluso lacia, miró a su alrededor y los cuatro la estaban mirando, sus padres, Fairy y Journe, y cuando miró a la casa, vio a Sunset mirándola desde una ventana.

-No puedo más, no por hoy – dijo Trixie notando que casi no le quedaba magia, sin embargo ni su mente ni cuerpo le dolían.

-Esa es una nueva forma de meditación y de práctica que ideamos – dijo Fairy – es difícil pensar en que haya muchos unicornios capaces de hacerlo, es como un entrenamiento especialmente hecho para ti.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie, entendiendo que era como un regalo de despedida de parte de ambos sementales.

-Recuerda hacerlo al menos cuatro veces por semana – dijo Journe.

-Okey – dijo Trixie levantándose lentamente, sus piernas la levantaron con algo de dificultad, se sentía pesada pero se podía manejar bien, entró a la casa y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? No es que moleste, pero pensé que te habías ido – dijo Trixie cuando Sunset se sentó a su lado.

-Tu madre me invitó a cenar.

-No tienes porque seguir a mi lado tanto tiempo Sunset, estoy bien.

-¡Oye! Me gusta estar contigo, no es un sacrificio, y me cae bien tu familia, y me encanta la comida de tu madre – dijo Sunset – solo cállate y déjalo estar… punto aparte, lo que hiciste en el patio… fue bastante impresionante.

-No creo que se la gran cosa, pero gracias – dijo Trixie.

-Peor, metida aquí con dos grandes ilusionistas ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que tienes, pero te digo, eso es oro.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie, apoyándose nuevo contra Sunset en su modorra, le asustaba lo dependiente que se estaba volviendo de ella, demasiado dependiente, y que le gustase tanto simplemente estar cerca de ella, contra su pelaje naranja intenso, sintiendo su calor…

Cuando sus padres entraron se separaron, no sin que antes Mystic le sonriera burlescamente.

-¡Vamos a estar en mi habitación, bajamos para cenar! – dijo Trixie a sus padres.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Sunset.

-Si, vamos, quiero echarme un rato en la cama.

Trixie cayó en un suave sueño una vez estaban en su habitación, Sunset la miraba y cada vez se sentía más atraída por la potrilla dulce y talentosa que tenía delante suyo, tenía la tentación de acercársele y darle un abrazo… a diferencia de Trixie, Sunset si temía a la reacción de sus padres, y se comía sus pensamientos antes de que fueran demasiado claros, además, Trixie estaba en un momento algo delicado, y sería aprovecharse de ella si hiciese algo en ese momento, así que solo la acompañó mientras dormía, no pudo evitar acercarse cada vez más, y empezar a acariciar su melena, quitando los cabellos sueltos de su rostro.

-Sunset… - dijo la pequeña en sueños, abrazando a su almohada, el corazón de Sunset aceleró hasta casi desbocarse ¿Qué estaba soñando Trixie, porque decía su nombre mientras se acurrucaba contra la almohada tan cariñosamente? Entonces quedó decidido, luego de que se fueran, cuando ya estuviera bien, en ese momento tenía que decirle todo.

Al siguiente día, fueron a ver el espectáculo con la historia de Fiora y Regio, dos amantes separados entre dos extremos del mundo por el caos de Discord y su reencuentro, no era una historia my épica, o muy tradicional, pero a Trixie le subió el ánimo.

Al siguiente día tanto Fairy se despidió de todo mundo y Journe le escribió cartas a otro montón de ponis, se saldaron deudas, se arrendaron bodegas, se guardaron las cosas, se prepararon los bolsos, se compraron los boletos…

A las siete de la mañana de último día, un sábado, fue la último vez que Trixie vio a Journe y Fairy, estaba toda la familia a las afueras de Canterlot para despedir a ambos, la neblina cubría todo el lugar, Trixie parecía calmada, pero los tres Lulamoon ya sentían nostalgia por sus amigos que se iban.

Journe le dio un largo abrazo tanto a Mystic como a Frelia.

-Trixie, ten – le dijo Journe – conserva esto – le pasó una bolsita de cuero (lo había conseguido en el extranjero) estas son las tres monedas más raras del cofre, la más común es esta – le dijo mostrando una con un draconicus caído al frente de las princesas – esta es la segunda más rara – dijo mostrándole a Nightmare Moon caída frente a Celestia – y esta jamás pensé en encontrarla, no sabía que quedara alguna aparte de en algunos museos – le mostró una moneda gorda de oro con el grabado de Star Wirld caminando hacia el horizonte – esta moneda se grabó hace casi mil años, luego de la muerte de Star Wirld, las princesas hicieron grabarlas luego de su muerte, el problema es que eran muy grandes, además, Star Wirld había estado vagando por Equestria por más de trescientos años, lo creían una farsa, por ese tiempo no era muy popular, las monedas aumentaban su precio si se las fundía y se usaban como oro… muchas se dañaron, el oro es blando, muchas se perdieron, muchas se fueron de Equestria, algunas quedaron para los coleccionistas más ricos y poderosos, Blue Blood tiene una según se… y esta es para ti, como un recuerdo – dijo Journe guardándolas de nuevo en la bolsita y entregándoselas, Trixie las sopesó.

-Muchas gracias tío Journe – dijo sonriendo, se levantó y le dio un abrazo, Journe se lo devolvió y le acarició la cabeza, Trixie le dio un beso en la mejilla- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña… en cualquier caso, si quieres véndelas y haz lo que quieras, una fiesta a los dieciocho, compra un elefante, que se yo – dijo riendo, Trixie rio con él.

-Entonces yo también me despido – dijo Fairy, se acercó a Mystic con el casco hacia delante, pero Mystic lo tomó y le dio un abrazo, Fairy se sorprendió pero se lo devolvió, sintiendo como casi le crujía la espalda, lo siguió un abrazo con Frelia, y por último Trixie.

-Toma Trixie – le dijo adelantándole un diario, un enorme tomo, Fairy era un maestro de las magias de ocultación y secretos, algo tétrico, pero en su caso práctico – nadie va a poder leer lo que escribas ahí, solo tu… no se me ocurrió que más regalarte – dijo rascándose la cabeza – tal vez no te guste, pero…

Lo interrumpió Trixie, que como con Journe, se adelantó y le dio un abrazo, Fairy se lo devolvió conmovido.

-Me gusta profesor Fairy, gracias – luego se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos – también te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Trixie – le dijo el profesor, casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, esos años había estado mucho tiempo con los Lulamoon, casi hasta el punto de considerarlos una familia, haber sido huérfano nunca le molestó, ahora tampoco, pero tal vez hubiese tenido que pasar más tiempo con ellos, fuera de convenciones, ahora se daba cuenta de que miraba a Trixie como se mira a una hermana pequeña, la potrilla que le había dado algo parecido a una familia, y el ánimo de salir de viaje – la próxima vez que nos veamos, llámame solo Fairy ¿Okey?

-Okey – dijo Trixie.

Los dos sementales se subieron a un carro, no iban por tren, tenían que llegar a ciertas ciudades y escondrijos pequeños por Equestria, para terminar sus preparaciones, conseguir ciertas hiervas y herramientas que eran necesarias, iban en carro porque luego de llegar a la primera ciudad pequeña planeaban seguir caminando casi hasta el agotamiento, al menos según le parecía a Fairy.

Vieron la carreta alejarse hasta que desapareció de la vista, y luego se devolvieron a casa.

Dos días después Sunset estaba con Trixie luego de que esta hiciera su práctica, había estado algo seria y callada los últimos días, estaban solas en el patio, Sunset como siempre estaba preocupada, pero de otra forma.

-Muéstrame tus hologramas Trixie, va en serio – era la enésima vez que se lo pedía, Trixie la miró y parecía que estaba a punto de negárselo con una voz fría, pero esta vez se concentró y lo hizo.

Solo que esta vez, Journe y Fairy, en vez de vencer al dragón escapaban malheridos.

Sunset la miró unos segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa Trixie? En serio.

-…Nunca más vamos a estar los cinco reunidos, eso lo sé, no me preguntes como, pero no vamos a volver a estar os cinco sentados a la misma mesa…

-No puedes saber eso Trixie, ellos van a estar bien.

-Puede ser, pero nunca vamos a volver a estar juntos… esta familia, completa, ya se rompió… - Trixie no parecía estar angustiada como antes, luego de la prueba de la academia, la convicción que tenía era tremenda, pero resistía sin llorar, Sunset en ese momento se dio cuenta de que a fuerza Trixie se volvía fuerte, eso la hizo solo tenerle más estima, su cariño no provenía de la dependencia de Trixie.

-Sunset… abrázame – dijo Trixie, en menos de un segundo los cascos la rodearon y Trixie estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sunset, suspiró profundamente y se quedó ahí, mirando el cielo que a esa hora ya tenía un tono anaranjado, cada una disfrutaba la cercanía de la otra sin darse cuenta de que ambas estaban cayendo cada vez más en sentimiento recíproco – ahora solo los tengo a los tres… ¿De verdad vas a estar a mi lado siempre Sunset?

-Por supuesto Trixie – dijo Sunset, Trixie giró la cabeza hacia atrás, picando a Sunset con su cuerno, Sunset miró hacia abajo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos hasta que apartaron la mirada sonrojadas – para siempre.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Journe y Fairy se habían ido, Trixie no había llorado, pero estaba ensimismada y Sunset muchas veces la veía mirando hacia el vacio con un rostro inexpresivo, y tenía que llamarla en alto o incluso remecerla para sacarla de ese estado

Había estado intentando distraerla lo más posible, habían visto varias películas buenas y más malas, había estado o en casa de Trixie o Trixie en su casa, y se preocupaba a cada momento de distraerla.

Ahora estaba leyendo en un rincón de su habitación, una de esas lecturas donde el mundo desaparece, no es que se enojara o no le respondiera, pero era parecido a hablar con un maniquí, a excepción de que un maniquí no se daría la molestia de dar esperanzas para una conversación.

-¿Ah, como? Repítelo una vez más – dijo Trixie mirando a Sunset, al segundo siguiente, sin quererlo, casi como por magnetismo, su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al libro buscando la última palabra, Sunset se rindió intentando repetir por cierta vez algo que ya se le había acabado olvidando, y suspiró, se alejó y se echó en un sillón del lado contrario, con los cascos cruzados.

Milagrosamente, Trixie se dio cuenta y bajó el libro para mirar a Sunset.

-¿Te pasa algo Sunset?

-Es un poco frustrante invitarte a mi casa y que pases horas sumergida en tu mundo – dijo Sunset – además me pone nerviosa.

-Estoy bien, Dioses, para con eso, no voy a volver a deprimirme.

-Sigo nerviosa – dijo Sunset – y me siento ignorada, ahora ese libro recibe todas las miradas, es raro que pase una hora sin que te descubra mirando mi flanco, me sube el ego, lo quiero de vuelta – dijo con un falso tono de seriedad, Sunset no lo decía en serio, Trixie se quedaba mirando al infinito muchas veces, y siempre estaba con ella, así que de vez en cuando se la quedaba mirando, Trixie por su parte solo rio, pero un par de veces si había estado pegada mirando el flanco o la melena de Sunset, o solo su rostro, una de las cosas que más le gustaba era como su cuerpo, parecido a una brillante llama, se elevaba unos centímetros por encima de ella, la joven Trixie no entendía bien que sentimientos tenía por su amiga, solo sabía que le gustaba, eso era obvio, pero eran sentimientos algo enterrados por miedo e inexperiencia, además, Sunset seguramente se alejaría de ella si lo supiera, lo que no la dejaba de torturar, siendo que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella o en un abrazo sentía más ansias de su compañía, Sunset tenía amigos aparte de ella, Trixie pensaba en cuando llegara con novio y agitaba la cabeza convenciéndose de su decisión.

-Tu ego te va a destruir algún día – dijo Trixie – y si tanto lo quieres podrías hacer un show, muéstrame tu flanco Sunset.

-Si claro – dijo levantando una ceja – como si te fuera a hacer caso – dijo mirando a otro lado, Trixie rio.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? Yo ya estoy harta de ver películas, y de los juegos de pijamadas, o de cualquier cosa que has hecho intentando distraerme – dijo Trixie acercándose a Sunset.

-No te burles de eso, lo hago porque me preocupa – dijo Sunset frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no me burlo, gracias por eso Sunset – dijo Trixie con un suave abrazo – pero es serio, estoy bien, ahora dime qué quieres hacer.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a las afueras, ya sabes, como haces con tu familia de vez en cuando – dijo Sunset.

-¿Quieres ir con mi familia de noche a las afueras?

-No, nosotras dos, no muy tarde, pero salir, ya sabes… a ver las estrellas…

-Es más un asunto del aire libre y el descampado, las estrellas puedes verlas con un telescopio – dijo Trixie.

-Okey, no tengo idea, pero quiero ver de qué va el follón – dijo levantando los cascos exasperada - eso de estar en un claro en la noche suena aburrido, pero parece gustarte.

-Podríamos ir, es seguro, siempre hay pegasos volando cerca, unas chispas y están ahí.

-Dile eso a mi madre.

-Cierto…

-Podemos decir que voy a dormir a tu casa, y de hecho, tendríamos que ir ahí luego, no es por invitarme sola pero…

-No, tienes razón, pero eso todavía no responde que quieres hacer ahora, ya sabes luego de interrumpir mi lectura…

-Solo quiero hacer algo juntas, si no es ver una película…

-Por favor – la interrumpió Trixie.

-Si no es ver una película – dijo frunciendo el ceño – salir a comer algo, a…

-Sunset – la interrumpo Trixie apuntando a un sillón a su lado – solo toma un libro y ven acá.

Sunset tomó uno libro y se sentó a leer de malas ganas, hasta que Trixie se apoyó en ella, sintiendo la cabeza de Trixie en su pierna se relajó, y comenzó a leer con una sonrisa.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que salieran ambas por las puertas de la ciudad a eso de las nueve de la noche para ver las estrellas, Trixie caminaba tranquilamente con una pequeña canasta hacia el claro donde siempre iba con sus padres, Sunset estaba detrás, se veía nerviosa por alguna razón, Trixie ya había pensado que algo tan pacífico como esto no le iba a gustar, pero no hacía daño intentarlo, de cualquier manera, a Trixie no le parecía una mala manera de pasar la noche.

Como esperaba, Sunset simplemente no se podía quedar tranquila mirando el cielo y conversando por lo bajo, Trixie se dio cuenta de que parecía incluso más nerviosa de lo normal, abalaba e intentaba sacar un tema de cualquier lado, y se mordía el labio cuando Trixie le daba una respuesta y se hacía el silencio, Sunset nunca se mostraba así de honesta y vulnerable con nadie más que con ella, y generalmente eso le agradaba, pero esta noche en especial le estaba empezando a molestar ¿Por qué quiso ir si ni siquiera iba a intentar?

-Sunset, cálmate – dijo Trixie suspirando – si quieres nos vamos de inmediato, si te estás aburriendo tanto.

-¡No, no es eso! No es que me este aburriendo…

-¿Entonces qué? Has estado todo el rato nerviosa, mejor vámonos, en serio – dijo Trixie levantándose.

-¡No! – Dijo Sunset sujetándola – espera, realmente quiero hacer algo aquí…

-¡Pues adelante! Que quieres Sunset, dímelo y voy a intentar que te diviertas – dijo Trixie, Sunset casi salta, se puso más nerviosa todavía, si supiera lo que le estaba diciendo… tenía miedo, la miró algo pálida, respirando profundamente.

-Si, claro – dijo Sunset – eso no es cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Por supuesto que haría lo que fuera por ti, eres mi amiga – dijo Trixie.

-Si, pero no puedes prometer eso, ¿Qué pasa si le dices eso a alguien y no se?… te piden las llaves de tu casa… o un beso.

-La casa no es mía – dijo Trixie – pero supongo que podría darle un beso a un amigo, ¿A qué viene esto Sunset, que te pasa?

-En serio, o sea, ¿cualquier persona solo puede pedírtelo y ya? – Sunset no tenía doble intención, pero Trixie levantó una ceja.

-¿Eso fue un insulto? Lo siento Sunset, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero ahora mismo quiero irme.

-No fue un insulto, fue en serio, y no me molesta si dices que si ¿Un amigo solo tendría que pedírtelo? ¿Para salir de la duda o algo?

-Supongo que si, al fin y al cabo es solo un beso – dijo pensativamente, increíblemente sin tener idea de lo que iba a pasar, incluso si hubiera leído a Sunset tampoco pensó en que, si a ella le decían que podía pedir permiso, iba a simplemente hacerlo.

En el mundo en que Sunset se movía, eso sí, era esperado que se casara con algún hijo de un diplomático o empresario, de hecho su padre siempre le presentaba a alguno de ellos, para que fuera amiga y eventualmente hubiera más posibilidades de algo, muchos ahí arriba veían la homosexualidad como algo malo, y los que lo aceptaban, lo percibían como un defecto, como una desventaja, en definitiva, los homosexuales siempre eran visto en menos, casi con pena, y nunca iban a tener la estima que se le puede tener a un poni hetero.

Eso dice mucho del coraje que tuvo Sunset, siendo que por el ambiente donde había crecido, intuía con convicción que a los ojos de Trixie se iba a convertir en otra persona, una mucho menos valiosa probablemente.

Eso era completamente falso, por supuesto, casi temblaba cuando puso su rostro frente al de Trixie, que estaba sentada, Trixie la miró un instante antes de entender, abrió los ojos y luego Sunset se adelantó y junto sus labios, fue un beso corto, suave, casi solo una caricia, Sunset se retiró como una condenada, mirando seriamente a su ejecutora, Trixie la miró en silencio unos segundos, el miedo y las puertas donde había encerrado su enamoramiento empezaron a disolverse dulcemente, en medio de una emoción cálida y potente que amenazaba con tomar su cordura por segundos.

-¿Te gusto? – fue lo primero que dijo, con una voz suave y rasposa.

-Si Trixie, me gustas, me gustas mucho – dijo Sunset, la expresión de Trixie no había cambiado, así que no sabía que pensar, bajó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, hasta que escuchó una risa, miró esperando encontrar algo como burla, pero la sonrisa de Trixie era honesta, era una honesta y hermosa sonrisa de felicidad, junto con una lágrima, antes de reaccionar, Trixie saltó y se echó encima de ella, tirándola al suelo, y sintió los labios azules en los suyos, en un beso mucho más pasional que el anterior, Sunset se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente respondió apretando el cuerpo de Trixie contra el suyo, el beso, el primer beso, se hizo largo, casi no hubo accidentes incómodos como con la mayoría de los primeros besos, ambas estaban sorprendidas y emocionadas, y torpemente hicieron que sus lenguas se acariciaran en un sinfín de suspiros y gemidos.

Cuando se separaron se miraron unos segundos, sonriendo, querían decir algo pero no había nada que decir, luego se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación en contexto.

Sunset fue la primera en reír, y Trixie la siguió poco después, en una carcajada que duró un largo rato, luego Trixie, temblando se echó con todo su peso en Sunset, ella solo la abrazó fuerte y comenzó a acariciar su melena.

-¿Entonces ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Sunset.

-No se – dijo Trixie sonriendo – eso se verá, de momento sigue besándome.

-A la orden, mi pequeña Trixie – dijo Sunset con una sonrisa pícara, estuvieron más de una hora en el prado, hablando de sus sentimientos y conociendo la boca de la otra a conciencia.

Fue para ambas una noche de ensueño.

Llegaron a casa de Trixie pasado las doce de la noche, hubiera sido un problema si no fuera un hogar errante, Frelia y Mystic estaban despiertos conversando en la mesa mientras tomaban una taza de café cuando Trixie y Sunset entraron.

-¡Hola chicas! – Dijo Mystic - ¿Cómo les fue? – Frelia también las saludo, Trixie agitó un casco mientras Sunset hizo una pequeña inclinación.

-Bien – dijo Trixie sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin ocultar lo feliz que estaba – fue divertido, no sabía que Sunset fuera a pasarlo tan bien – Trixie no disimulaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo era obvio que sus padres sospechaban algo, en cambio Sunset bajó la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

-Tampoco pensé que fuera a hacerlo – dijo Frelia – pero al parecer todo salió bien – dijo mirando a Sunset.

-Si, fue… fue agradable – dijo Sunset sonriendo sonrojada.

-Como sea, nosotras vamos a dormir – dijo Trixie – vamos Sunset, yo ya estoy cansada.

-Okey, con permiso – le dijo a los padres de Trixie – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches chicas – les dijeron ambos, las vieron subir las escaleras y después de eso se miraron con una ceja en alto.

-Desde la perspectiva del padre ¿Es mejor o peor con una chica? – preguntó Frelia.

-Peor por el asunto de la familia y que le es más difícil a los ponis como ella… y mejor porque no podría evitar sentir que un semental se está aprovechando de ella, y no podría evitar detestarlo, al menos al principio.

-¿Aprovecharse de ella?

-Si, debe ser algo instintivo, simplemente lo querría lejos, muy lejos, bajo tierra – dijo bromeando – no me pasa lo mismo con Sunset.

-No te pasaría lo mismo si fuera un amigo así de cercano con Trixie, simplemente te imaginas a un imbécil cualquiera con ella.

-Si, es posible…

-¿Deberíamos usar un hechizo de silencio? Ya sabes…

-No creo, y de todas formas, ya usamos una casi cada noche – dijo Mystic – pensaba usar uno de todas formas ¿A ti que te pasa, no te sientes bien? – dijo con una falsa voz de preocupación, Frelia rio y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, "tonto" le dijo con cariño, cabe decir, esa noche si usaron un hechizo de silencio.

En la habitación de Trixie, ella se subió alegremente a su cama y se acostó, luego de que cada una fuera al baño, estaba realmente cansada, y ansiosa de dormir con Sunset a su lado, se sorprendió cuando Sunset reculó, con el saco extendido en el suelo encima de una esterilla, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Trixie.

-¿Está bien esto? Con tus padres cerca sin saber nada.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo – dijo Trixie, desordenó el saco con su magia y le echo pestillo a la puerta – vamos, métete, quiero dormir.

Sunset se metió en la cama, y luego de dudarlo un segundo abrazó a Trixie desde a espalda, Trixie sonrió feliz de su suerte, cálida y cómoda como estaba no tardó en dormirse, Sunset estuvo despierta un poco más, más insegura que su ahora poni especial, pero luego se durmió también, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Advertencia, por segunda vez, esto va a ir lento, para mi más importante que el shiping es la historia de Trixie, de hecho no se todavía cómo manejar su relación en las siguientes historias que planeo, que no se centran en ellas, lo siento si se impacientan demasiado, por otro lado, el shiping de Sweetie Belle y Spike tiene algo de la trama de las siguientes historias, como la condición de Scootaloo, eso, gracias : )_


	11. Capítulo Décimo Primero

El día después de la fiesta Trixie notó que Twilight se comportaba algo extraña, estaba con ella en el sótano mesclando pociones como siempre, pero ahora Twilight parecía algo incómoda cuando estaban cerca, si antes miraban el frasco a centímetros, sus caras a milímetros incluso, ahora Twilight tragaba y se alejaba, lo cierto es que no parecía darse completa cuenta o hacerlo a propósito, tal vez simplemente se sintiera incómoda por las bromas que Trixie le había hecho la noche anterior, de todas formas, sentir su presencia más lejos la molestó mucho, más de lo que hubiese pensado, se sentía incómoda a cada momento que pasaba sin que Twilight se acercara y pudiera sentir su calor.

-Oh, dioses, hoy me siento cansada – dijo Trixie estirándose y alejándose de la mesa antes de tiempo – creo que voy a practicar ligero y luego a tomar una siesta.

-O...Okey, supongo ¿En serio no quieres quedarte un rato más?

-¿Para qué?

-Es solo… ya me había acostumbrado, siempre he hecho esto sola – dijo Twilight, Trixie sintió un golpecito en el corazón, no fuerte, pero directo, aunque tampoco quiso desmentirse.

-Mañana y los demás días Twilight, ahora estoy algo cansada – dijo Trixie.

-Okey- dijo Twilight, pero Trixie sintió su mirada mientras subía las escaleras, eso solo la confundió, pero como fuera iba a practicar hasta agotarse completamente para hacer su historia creíble, a los pocos segundos escuchó los pasos de Twilight subiendo la escalera.

-A todo esto Trixie, ¿Cuándo planeas disculparte con el poni de hace un rato?

-Eh…. Supongo que en algún momento… en el futuro… futuro lejano… - dijo pasando el casco por el suelo, levantó la mirada y vio a Twilight mirándola con reprobación, Trixie paseó la mirada de el suelo a Twilight un par de veces - ¡Okey! Lo voy a hacer, no he salido mucho de aquí en todo caso, voy a tener que buscarlo.

-Excelente – dijo Twilight cambiando su mirada de golpe – ahora ponte a practicar, no tienes todo el día – dijo, luego bajó la escalera , Trixie bufó y se puso a practicar, más arduo que antes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Spike entró, se duchó, dejó una nota en la mesa y se fue de inmediato.

Trixie terminó con el agua más tarde de lo esperado, mientras practicaba, podía dejar de pensar en Twilight, pero una vez terminó apretó los dientes, se sentía tonta, pero fuera de eso, le molestaba que la actitud de Twilight cambiara de golpe, se acercó a la escalera y gritó hacia abajo.

-¡Twilight! ¡Voy a ir a darme una vuelta!

-¡¿Cómo…?! - escucho mientras se alejaba a la puerta, supuso que Twilight decía algo más, pero simplemente salió al sol de la tarde.

Las miradas habían bajado un poco, aunque no demasiado, dado que apenas había salido de la casa. Había más miradas agresivas que antes, Trixie se preguntó si era por lo cercana que se había visto con la princesa el día de ayer.

Estaba algo cansada para ir al parque, solo se dedicó a caminar lentamente hasta encontrar un banco algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el banco, y suspiró, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo, le gustaba como el sol golpeaba su rostro, esperaba que su pelaje no se volviera más opaco por la falta del sol, así que decidió que desde eso momento iba a salir una hora al menos cada día, además, se empezaba a sentir harta de tanta pared.

Estuvo así un tiempo, en un momento sintió en sus parpados cerrados un cambio en la luz, una sombra, seguido de alguien que se sentaba a su lado, pensó en abrir los ojos pero estaba demasiado a gusto, se empezó a relajar pero de alguna forma sentía que el invitado la miraba, hasta que sintió un golpecito en el hombro, con el ceño fruncido, giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos, preguntándose quién podría ser, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba sonriéndole sentada a su lado.

-¿Lyra Stringhearts si no me equivoco? – preguntó Trixie.

-La misma, y tu eres Trixie – dijo gesticulando con el casco.

-Lulamoon, Trixie Lulamoon.

-Encantada, he escuchado muchísimo de ti, demasiado, tomando en cuenta que has salido de la casa solo en dos ocasiones – dijo Lyra agitando los cascos sentada de una extraña manera en la banca. – Oh si, se dicen muchas cosas de ti y la princesa…

-¿Si? ¿Qué se dice en las calles? – Preguntó Trixie – no creo que me sorprenda, pero adelante.

-Bueno, siendo la yegua que aterrorizó al pueblo obviamente tienen la atención puesta en ti, has salido dos veces, una vez casi incineras a un poni, dijiste que Twilight te tenían secuestrada y luego la princesa de defendió y te arrastró levitando a la casa, y la otra vez, estuvieron en el parque, al parecer muy cercanas… no se qué tanto, pero a la gente la encanta murmurar, así que…

-Me imagino… lo peor es que tengo que buscar a ese poni y disculparme.

-Espera… ¿Tu, disculparte? – Dijo Lyra incrédula – no lo hubiera imaginado.

-No es que quiera – dijo Trixie con una mueca – pero Twilight me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Y le haces caso en todo lo que dice?

-No es eso, pero… me acogió en su casa, y eso requiere cierto compromiso…

-…Sabes que no estás ayudando con las habladurías.

-Ni me interesa hacerlo – dijo Trixie.

-Como sea, probablemente sea lo mejor, no es un mal poni, simplemente es muy paranoico y nervioso, si fuera un cabrón cualquiera a la gente no le molestaría, pero con él es diferente.

-… ¿Por qué decidiste hablar conmigo en primer lugar?

-Parecía interesante – dijo Lyra – yo crecí aquí, pero pase varias temporadas en otras ciudades, y Poniville no es muy divertido que digamos, supuse que una viajera como tu tenía muchas historias que contar.

-Oh, no otra más.

-¿Otra qué?

-Twilight también me pide que le vaya contando historias, lamento decepcionarte, pero historias propias no tengo muchas, estuve unos años bien, luego llegué a este pueblo y todo se fue al carajo, si no te interesan las historias cebolla entonces no hables conmigo… ¿Sabes qué? Si te interesan tampoco voy a contarte.

-¿Entonces que le cuentas a Twilight, o es que le tienes tanta confianza y son tan cercanas?...

-… - Trixie miró unos segundos a Lyra – No terminas de negar las habladurías ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-… Le cuento historias foráneas, los cuentos de los errantes – dijo Trixie mirando fijamente por la reacción de Lyra, ella abrió los ojos.

-Interesante… muy interesante – luego se apoyó en el banco inclinándose hacia Trixie - yo quiero, solo hay un bar en este pueblo y mucho chisme, acepo cualquier cosa interesante que se me ponga de frente.

-Joder… -Trixie so sobó la sien con un casco - como sea, dame un oportunidad para disculparme y terminar con esto y te cuanto alguna historia.

-Hecho, ese poni es conocido mío, y como buen paranoico no tiene una rutina, pero tiene todo planeado de antemano, en algún momento paso por la biblioteca y te digo donde y cuando puedes encontrarlo.

-Dioses, eso sería práctico, con eso fuera y una cerveza todo sería perfecto, una cerveza errante, no hay nada mejor que eso.

-Cuando quieras, no tengo una buena compañera de copas, Bon Bon es la mejor, pero no resiste más de medio vaso – dijo Lyra riendo, Trixie la miraba cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás había una poni mirándolas con un rostro enfadado.

-¿Bon Bon es amarilla crema, le melena azul y rosa con una cutie mark de caramelos?

-Esa es mi Bon Bon ¿Cómo supiste? - Preguntó alegre, cuando se dio cuenta de que Trixie miraba detrás de ella empalideció -Mierda – dijo Lyra girándose para enfrentar a una Bon Bon siniestra.

-Supongo que para hacértelo más fácil no vuelvo a tomarme un copa contigo – dijo Bon Bon - ¿Y donde están las cosas que te pedí? Saliste a comprar hace casi una hora Lyra.

-¡Hola Bon Bon, amor! – Dijo Lyra rascándose la cabeza – supongo que me distraje…

-Aghh – dijo Bon Bon dándose la vuelta en retirada, Lyra se despidió rápido y comenzó a seguir a Bon Bon disculpándose repetidamente, Trixie la estuvo mirando hasta que desapareció entre los demás ponis del lugar, se sonrió, realmente era una poni agradable, le gustaría chequear su aguante… se levantó del banco y se fue caminando lentamente de vuelta a la biblioteca.

Antes de entrar vio al cartero retirándose del lugar, ahora que lo pensaba era extraño, era algo tarde y no lo había visto antes, podía ser casualidad, pero por el lugar las cartas de Twilight deberían llegar a primera hora, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó una maldición de parte de Twilight, eso la sorprendió aún más, abrió la puerta y encontró a una Twilight algo agitada metiendo papeles en una carpeta abierta, algunos habían caído al suelo.

-¿Twilight, que sucede? – Pregunto Trixie – creía que no conocías ninguna maldición.

Twilight se había dado vuelta de golpe y se notaba nerviosa.

-¿Eh? Nada Trixie, no es nada, solo, ¡Había pedido que trajeran el correo temprano en la mañana! Pero hoy se les olvidó, esto debiera haber llegado mañana a las cinco y media, pero que le vamos a hacer, estos servicios nunca escuchan – Twilight parecía muy nerviosa y Trixie alcanzó a ver una carta debajo del sofá, por la posición Twilight no podía verla pero ella sí, con magia atrajo la carta al frente suyo de inmediato, en el destinatario aparecía Twilight Sparkle y la dirección, pero una anotación decía "Para Trixie".

-Nada, seguro – dijo Trixie - ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-No… no es nada, solo dame la carta – dijo Twilight adelantándose.

-Es mi carta – dijo Trixie – y me da la impresión de que no es la única… escupe Twilight ¿Qué pasa? – Twilight bajó las orejas y la cabeza y le entregó un pequeño fajo de cartas a Trixie, eran unas diez cartas al menos.

-Empezaron a llegar hace tres días, ese día llego una, dos días después llegó otra, han llegado cada vez más desde entonces – dijo Twilight sentándose en el sillón, Trixie la miró unos segundos y luego se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a leerlas.

Ahora entendía porque Twilight no le había entregado las primeras, la caligrafía era extraña, rabiosa y picuda, la otra estaba escrita en rojo, y en pocas palabras le decían que se largara del lugar, una poco de amenaza, unos cuantos insultos, frente a la afirmación de que planeaba corromper a la princesa Twilight, y que nadie quería ver a una criminal como ella con su princesa…

-Basura – dijo Trixie tomando las cartas y rompiéndolas, para dejarlas en el basurero, su rostro no denotaba la más mínima pena o angustia por lo escrito – ahora entiendo ¿Cuántas otras cartas han llegado?

-Once, sin contar las que rompiste… - dijo Twilight algo más calmada.

-Dámelas – dijo Trixie, Twilight le pasó el resto y comenzó a leerlas una por una, habían unas cuantas más con mensajes del mismo tipo, otras eran simples advertencias, otras incluso menos agresivas, como para hacerle tomar conciencia de lo que significaba estar bajo el cuidado de una princesa, como si tuvieran miedo de que Trixie lo considerara una estadía normal en vez de "El gran honor de vivir bajo el mismo techo que una del princesas de Equestria"

-Se las arreglan para ser molestos – dijo Trixie lanzando todas las cartas en la basura - ¿Eso era lo que tenía tan nerviosa Twilight? – Twilight la miró y rio un poco, mirando al suelo.

-Supuse que te iba a afectar mucho – dijo Twilight – realmente eres una poni fuerte – las palabras afectaron a Trixie, no era algo que pensara sobre sí misma.

-No es tanto fortaleza- dijo Trixie – es costumbre, no habría podido llegar hasta aquí si no me hubiera acostumbrado – Trixie miró hacia el frente sin notar la mirada triste de Twilight – imagínate si no hubiera podido aguantarlo, en este momento estaría en un hospital psiquiátrico… o me hubiera tirado de un acantilado – dijo poniendo los cascos traseros encima de la mesa y los delanteros detrás de la cabeza –además, no es que no me lo hay buscado – cerró los ojos, pero a los pocos segundos sintió a Twilight dándole un abrazo.

-Nadie debería acostumbrarse a eso, y tampoco te has buscado todo eso.

Trixie la miró y se dio cuenta de que la princesa la miraba triste pero reprobadora.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Siempre miras y hablas igual, como si fuera algo normal, o algo con lo que tienes que vivir, pero no es así, quiero que comiences a pensar que no es normal y que no está bien.

-… Sería doloroso pensar así Twilight.

-Lo sé, o sea, no completamente, pero entiendo que mirarlo así puede ser doloroso, pero sigo diciendo que tienes que verlo así, si no, simplemente te estás bloqueando, como si te estuvieras rindiendo – Twilight se levantó y se puso al frente de ella – Quiero que me lo digas.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Que vas a lograr todo de lo que hablamos, quiero escucharte a ti decirlo, esta semana ha sido relajada, simplemente tenías que descansar… ahora, realmente… me gustaría verte progresar, verte más feliz…

-¿Entonces que, quieres que llore y grite despotricando contra el mundo? – Dijo incrédula alzando una ceja - ¿Crees que eso sería útil?

-No, claro que no, quiero escucharte decirlo y creerlo, porque me da la impresión de que no creas que vaya a pasar nunca.

-… No lo creo Twilight, me es muy difícil siquiera creer que es posible – Twilight la miró y pareció querer decir algo – pero lo intento ¿Okey? Joder, todo esto ya es una tremenda vuelta de mundo, ¡Jamás esperé que algo así pasara, todavía me acuesto con miedo de que todo sea mentira, de que mañana me eches de la casa así como lanzando una ropa vieja, y me parece muy real, me parece como si pudiera pasar en cualquier momento, me preparo a veces por ese momento! – Trixie estaba temblando un poco, soltando emociones que había estado acumulando - ¿¡Como quieres que te diga eso, que creo que las cosas van a ir bien, no importa como lo diga, siento que es mentira!? – Trixie empezó a controlar sus temblores, a tragarse lágrimas, cuando la primera lágrima rodo por su rostro golpeó la mesa con el casco trasero - ¡Maldición!

-Yo… yo no voy a echarte o tratarte como una ropa vieja, jamás haría algo así – dijo Twilight bajando la mirada - ¿En serio todavía piensas mal de mí? – Trixie la miró unos segundos y luego sonrió con una sonrisa oscura e irónica.

-Eso es lo chistoso, no necesito pensar mal de ti para creerlo posible, para estar segura que en algún momento voy a salir por tu puerta y voy a convertirme en un recuerdo nublado, y que nunca más vas a pensar en mi… siento que sería algo normal y como tendría que ser – terminó con la mirada en el suelo, luego sintió esos cascos lavanda con aroma de libro viejo y hierva al sol pasar alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

-Pero tú sabes, al menos lógicamente, tienes que saber que no es así ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que sí – dijo Trixie – pero es lo de menos, es algo insignificante comparado con cómo me siento… Es… es difícil Twilight, no es solo desde que salgo a las calles, es desde siempre, desde que tengo memoria, pareciera que solo cuatro ponis pudieron tratarme bien, solo esos cuatro ponis que ya se fueron de este mundo, pareciera que todos los demás nacieron destinados a olvidarme o traicionarme, no importa cuánto lo intenten, pareciera que por ser yo, no se puede ir más allá… que no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

Twilight pensó en lo que le decía ¿Vivía, de alguna u otra forma, así desde que era niña? Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

-¡Oh, Trixie! – dijo simplemente abrazándola más fuertemente, la poni azul miró a la lavanda que se aferraba a ella intentando confortarla, y se rindió, le devolvió el abrazo y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro en silencio, en su corazón dos emociones luchaban, el miedo y la reticencia a depender o querer a alguien, y por otro lado la ternura que le provocaba Twilight desde la primera vez que la vio "Me estoy cavando mi propia tumba."

La razón de que fuera tan agria con los demás era terriblemente obvia y cliché para cualquiera que no viviera de esa manera, era simple realmente, para los que se han acostumbrado. El rechazo, y no un rechazo violento, ese rechazo casi inhumano donde te degradan, ese rechazo donde anulan tu persona y tu alma y te miran como algo inferior, se ha convertido en todo lo que esperan de los demás, aceptar a cualquiera era solo el preludio al sufrimiento, era entregar algo de uno que luego lo desgarraran por dentro, por lógica, eso, no iba a ser el patrón siempre, pero el miedo instintivo no dejaba a estos infelices personajes bajar sus defensas.

Y Trixie nunca lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por Twilight, siendo honesta consigo misma de golpe, era estúpido seguirlo negando, en Twilight seguía estando la niña adorable, estudiosa y bella de antes, solo que ahora era una yegua madura, era lo que quería ser y admiraba, era talentosa, inteligente, cariñosa y comprensiva… tenía algunos defectos e inconvenientes, pero ninguna que le interesara, se estaba enamorando de Twilight, de nuevo, no importa que tan corto o infantil fuera la vez anterior, y estaba completa y absolutamente segura de que iba a salir mal, muy mal.

¿Seguía así y luego entraba en un estado depresivo, gozaba de ese sentimiento cortante? Como diría un poeta, déjame sentir la caricia de tu pluma y las heridas que dejan en mi piel, déjame besar en mis sueños tu dulce boca llena de hiel… no, hacer eso también seria rendirse, iba a comerse su amor, iba a hacer amigas, de entre las seis y Lyra, alguna tenía que convertirse en una verdadera amiga, alguna tenía que confirmarla en este mundo como un poni digno.

Pero por hora… por ahora solo se aferró a Twilight, comiéndose las ganas de besarla, apoyando fuertemente su cabeza en el hombro de la yegua amada.

Por la noche, Trixie contaba un cuento con la cabeza en las piernas de Twilight, y le decía que estaba buscando al poni para disculparse, Twilight parecía algo incómoda, o mejor dicho, abochornada con la cercanía, pero no alejaba a Trixie, al parecer por el evento de ese día, Twilight tuvo que prometer entregarle todas sus cartas a Trixie, y Trixie prometió algo que de todas formas le parecía estúpido intentar repetirse todas esas cosas positivas sobre el futuro frente a un espejo, iba a intentarlo al menos, de forma honesta.

Cuando Twilight se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Trixie ya había llegado a la resolución, iba a escapar de ese amor, iba a correr hacia una luz más segura.

Pero retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo, ya que esta pareja no es la única que merece atención.

Spike venía trotando de vuelta hacia la biblioteca, pensativo y con la mirada baja, así que no vio a Sweety Belle al lado del camino hasta que esta lo llamó.

-¡Spike! – Gritó con su dulce voz, el dragón se tropezó y casi cae, mirando hacia atrás vio a Sweety Bell llamándolo riendo – Spike ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! – ordenó sonriendo y saltando.

-A sus órdenes mi dama –dijo Spike sonriendo y acercándosele, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Sweetie Belle sonrojada y Spike con una sonrisa sugerente – Entonces ¿Qué hace mi dama aquí esperándome?

-Bueno, ayer fue genial, primero – dijo Sweetie Belle riendo.

-Por ti lo que sea.

-¡Pero dijimos que íbamos a tener una cita, y estábamos distraídos, así que no planeamos nada!

-De hecho venía pensando en eso – dijo Spike con una risita – pensaba en ir a verte hoy para que lo planeáramos para otro día.

-Por eso vine, si quieres, nos podemos encontrar en una hora aquí mismo – dijo Sweetie Belle – y solo pasear por ahí… - dijo balanceándose.

-Si quieres claro – dijo Spike – en ese caso tengo que apurarme y prepararme – dijo Spike, en ese momento notó que el pelaje y la melena de Sweety Belle se veían extrañamente planos, como nuevos por decirlo de alguna forma, reconoció el trabajo previo de Rarity - ¿Nos vemos en una hora entonces?

-Si, en una hora aquí mismo – dijo Sweetie Bell, luego se quedaron callados, dándose cuenta de que ninguno quería moverse de ahí, Spike sonrió y se encorvó para abrazar a Sweetie, la yegua se acerco y acaricio con su cabeza el pecho del dragón, Spike le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te quiero Sweetie.

-Yo también te quiero Spike – dijo Sweetie Bell, luego de eso se despidieron y Spike se quedó mirando como Sweetie se alejaba sonriendo y saltando, el mismo sonrió, y cuando Sweetie salió de su vista, la sonrisa no se fue, la mantuvo ahí casi como congelada en su rostro, quien lo viera se hubiera dado cuenta de que era extraño, al mismo tiempo intentaba regular su respiración, pensó en si tenía que terminar con ella de inmediato o si era siquiera posible que las cosas salieran bien, no supo la respuesta, pero de todas formas iba a dar la pelea, se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr un poco más rápido de lo necesario.

Llegó a casa y se duchó rápido, pasó un buen tiempo arreglando sus espinas y redondeando sus garras, además de eso tomó unos cuantos de sus ahorros y corrió de nuevo a comprar un ramo de flores antes de que la hora se acabara.

La primera cita fue genial, habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que sabían perfectamente como estar justos, y ser un tanto más íntimos no fue ningún problema.

El pelaje y melena de Sweetie Belle relucían, tenía solo la cantidad justa de maquillaje para realzar su belleza natural, al parecer Rarity se había controlado, Sweetie Belle llevaba solamente un pequeño sombrero de esterilla y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, que bajaba cubriendo solo uno de sus hombros, rascaba el suelo con un casco y parecía nerviosa, aunque Spike solo tenía una cosa que decirle cuando la vio, se quedó con la boca abierta uno segundos.

-Me… ¿Me veo bien? – preguntó Sweetie.

-Te vez hermosa mi dama – Sweetie Bell le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar al lado uno del otro.

Como era un caluroso día de verano fueron a tomar helado al Sugar Cube Corner, Sweetie Belle no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, siendo plenamente consciente de que Pinkie los miraba constantemente, no era lo suficiente como para que cuando Spike se le acercara y la estrechara Sweetie no se acurrucara con él con las mejillas encendidas.

Luego fueron a ver una película, luego pasaron por el parque cuando el Sol se estaba ocultando.

Sweetie Belle notaba que incluso con lo seguro que Spike se mostraba, parecía nervioso o inseguro por alguna razón, le parecía difícil creer que pudiese tener el mismo tipo de nervio que ella, pero supuso que todos se sentían así en alguna medida, y se sintió alegre de conocer cada vez más a su dragón.

El defecto era que siendo amigos cercanos por un año, los temas de conversación no duraron mucho, cada vez hablaban menos, intercambiando comentarios cada vez más deshilvanados, eso no hubiera sido malo si Spike no se hubiera visto cada vez más nervioso y angustiado, Sweetie Belle pensaba que lo estaba aburriendo, cuando caminaban a casa de Sweetie, esta intentaba comenzar conversaciones que caían en el vacío, a través del día, Spike se había cercado cada vez más a la yegua, si al principio solo caminaban al lado del otro, ahora Spike tenía una garra acariciando el lomo de Sweetie, cerca de su cuello, para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, hace poco había oscurecido, Sweetie Belle se separó de Spike y se adelantó a la puerta, respiró hondo, tal vez solo fuera algo con lo que tenía que aprender a lidiar, al fin y al cabo casi toda la cita había sido genial ¿Cierto?

-Hoy fue genial – dijo Sweetie antes darse vuelta, cuando se dio vuelta miraba el suelo – podemos hacerlo de nuevo cuando quieras… ¿Spike? – dijo levantando la vista, el dragón la miraba con la misma mirada de la última hora, pero ahora había cierta decisión en su mirada, Sweety se hubiera asustado si no hubiera confiado tanto en el dragón, sin decir nada, Spike hincó una rodilla y puso su rostro al mismo nivel que el de Sweetie, la yegua lo miró a los ojos mientras sentía las garras del dragón acariciando su nuca, al segundo siguiente sintió los labios del dragón acariciando los suyos, no solo junto a los suyos, sintió las blandas y suaves escamas del dragón pasando lentamente encima de los suyos, tan dulcemente como el día anterior.

Pero esta vez fue más apasionado, Sweetie sintió el ansia de Spike y en momento, un momento corto, sus bocas estaban abiertas, Sweetie Belle se sorprendió gratamente, con un saltito, cuando sintió los colmillos y la lengua serpentina de Spike, fue un beso largo, al menos para estándares de primerizo, Spike acariciaba a Sweetie Bell, y ella se dejaba hacer respirando agitada mientras la lengua del dragón parecía querer acariciar y tocar cada rincón de su boca, cuando el besó terminó, Sweetie abrió los ojos lentamente, en las nubes y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Cuidado! – dijo Spike sujetándola de un hombro, Sweetie Belle se recompuso con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow, eso fue genial – dijo Sweetie Belle – ¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosos? – preguntó la pequeña yegua, Spike se enderezó un poco rascándose la cabeza.

-Si, en realidad era por eso – dijo, no era una mentira, aunque tal vez un engaño, Sweetie se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Spike, se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre muy rápido.

-Bueno, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – dijo Sweetie sonriendo – ahora toca la puerta y déjame en cada como un buen caballero.

Spike le acarició la cabeza y tocó la puerta, se sentía algo tocado, no sabiendo si se había comportado como un caballero, pero a Sweetie Bell no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, así que lo dejó pasar.

Rarity abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco sonriéndoles a los dos enamorados, Sweetie estaba radiante al igual que el dragón.

-Que encantadora escena, los dos jóvenes enamorados – dijo Rarity con teatralidad – mi pequeña hermana y el caballero más valeroso que conozco, permítanme decirles que me hace feliz a mi también verlos así – dijo abrazando a Sweety.

-Gracias hermana, yo tengo… tengo que entrar, discúlpenme un segundo – dijo Sweety apresurándose al interior, quedaron Spike frente a Rarity.

-Gracias Rarity – dijo Spike, Rarity se lo quedó mirando unos largos segundos sin cambiar de expresión, luego se le acercó lentamente, Spike levantó una ceja, Rarity levantó un casco y rápidamente lo restregó contra los labios de Spike -¡Wow! ¿Eso porque? – Luego vio que el casco de Rarity tenía un tono rosado como el de un suave rímel - ¿Ups? – dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-Es un rímel ultrarresistente Spike – dijo Rarity con una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja levantada, Spike tragó y se rascó la cabeza.

-Ups – dijo más serio, Rarity lo miró unos segundos y suspiró.

-Mira, creo que es inútil darte cualquier tipo de discurso, te confiaría a mi hermanita, te confiaría su vida si tuviera que, confío en ti Spike, pero es mi obligación como hermana mayor, así que solo creo que voy a tener que decirte un par de cosas – se acercó y le apoyó suavemente un casco en pecho – quiérela, cuídala y respétala ¿Okey?

-Señora, si señora – dijo golpeando talones y llevando la diestra a la frente, Rarity rio y retrocedió justo cuando Sweetie volvía.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Sweetie.

-Solo terminaba de amenazar a Spike, lo regular – dijo Rarity, Spike rio mientras Sweetie rentaba una ceja.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Sweety – tu le confías a Spike la confección de tus vestidos, si es por ti puede llevarme donde quiera – dijo Sweetie Belle, Rarity la regaño mientras Spike reía más fuerte.

-En cualquier caso ¿Vas a pasar un rato Spike? – preguntó Rarity.

-La verdad, creo que tengo que ir a reportarme, no he estado en casa en todo el día – dijo Spike.

-Okey, adiós, cuídate – dijo Rarity agitando el casco frente a la reverencia de Spike y entrando, dejándolos solos para que se dieran un último beso de despedida.

Spike se alejaba caminando lentamente, cuando llegó a una esquina y dio la vuelta, enterró su garras profundamente en un árbol cercano, gruñó para sus adentros y luego se dejó caer al suelo.

Lo había hecho, se había controlado, había estado al límite pero se había controlado, solo un beso y había parado… en la calle frente a la casa, pero era un comienzo, era una buena señal.

Recordaba su conversación con Zecora, por supuesto que estaba siendo difícil, en ocasiones le era imposible ahogar ideas y pensamientos que lo estimulaban y horripilaban al mismo tiempo, y ahora Sweetie estaba en la mira… no iba a hacer nada para arriesgarla, incluso iba a terminar de ser necesario… ojalá no fuera necesario.

Spike se levantó y rasgó la corteza del árbol con ira, cuatro largas líneas quedaron en el árbol, como marcas siniestras.

Cuando llegó Twilight y Trixie estaban escuchando la historia felizmente y solo lo saludaron y le preguntaron sobre la cita, se conformaron con pocas palabras y volvieron a lo suyo, el se acostó y se retorció un poco en el sueño antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras practicaban pociones, Twilight de nuevo parecía algo incómoda, pero esta vez no se alejaba de Trixie, dos partes de su subconsciente chocaban sin que lo notara, Trixie la vio pero ya se había prometido enfocarse en otras cosas, así que no intentó acercarse más, tampoco logró alejarse, pero eso era lo de menos.

Estaba a mitad de su práctica cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, miró hacia el sótano, luego al baño, donde estaba el resto del mundo, pero al parecer tenía que ir ella, dejó los molinos, con los que de todas formas ya había acabado y se levantó para atender la puerta.

Era Lyra.

-¡Hola Trixie! Ya sé dónde está el tipo, o donde va a comer, y se demora mucho comiendo, limpiando y revisando todo – dijo Lyra riendo – de todas formas, no tienes tanto tiempo, si quieres llegar ahí tienes que salir en poco, al fin y al cabo no es que puedas caminar muy rápido.

-Hola Lyra, una pregunta ¿Por qué no simplemente fui a su casa?

-Le molesta darse cuenta de que cualquiera puede saber donde vive.

-¿Por qué en Poniville entonces?

-Por el control de las grandes ciudades, conspiraciones, yo que se – dijo Lyra - ¿Vas? – Trixie lo pensó unos segundos.

-Voy – dijo ordenando todo el material de prácticas.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lyra desde la puerta.

-Estoy entrenando mi magia – dijo Trixie – pero es solo lo básico.

-Interesante… - dijo Lyra pegada unos segundos en los instrumentos – como sea, luego me vas a decir más de eso, ahora solo saquémonos esto de encima – dijo Lyra liderando el camino.

Trixie la siguió en silencio unos minutos hasta que llegaron cerca de unos matorrales, en ese momento Lyra se escondió y llamo a Trixie, que se internó con ella.

-Okey, mira, en este momento tiene que estar comiendo en el Clovers Café, es el único lugar en que come porque está cerca de los estándares de Canterlot – dijo Lyra, se asomaron a ver y ahí estaba el semental, atareado revisando el menú, que seguramente había revisado un millar de veces – ahí está, solo tienes que ir, decir "lo siento" e irte, como te dije, no creo que debas, si quieres dilo de dientes para afuera.

Trixie lo pensó pero luego recordó lo que dijo Twilight y supo que tenía que ser honesta, era un pobre paranoico, y ella había reaccionado exageradamente, eso era todo, por eso se iba a disculpar.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al semental y la gente alrededor empezó a murmurar de inmediato, el rostro de Trixie comenzó a congestionarse con rabia "¿Qué carajo estaban murmurando, porque no se metían en sus propios asuntos?" ahora mismo quería irse del lugar, la situación de que todas la observaran y hablaran a sus espaldas la molestó y no tenía el mejor de los rostros cuando el semental por fin la vio y puso una cara de espanto.

El ceño de Trixie se frunció y mostró los dientes a medida que se acercaba al semental, que se encogía en su silla, Trixie se acercó con un rostro furibundo, algunos ponis a su alrededor se levantaron de sus asientos esperando lo peor.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – chilló el semental asustado.

-Lfo shenfto

-¿¡Ah, como!?

-Lo siento – dijo Trixie con una mirada contradictoria – exageré, reaccione peor de lo que debería, eso es todo, ahora me voy – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Esa es tu disculpa por estar a punto de matarme? – preguntó en poni con un tono histérico.

-Apenas te toqué pelmazo, y si no mal recuerdo me estabas calumniando, por lo único que me disculpo es porque estabas asustado, confórmate con eso – dijo Trixie.

-¡Yo no estaba asustado, ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?! Mira, la gente del pueblo no sabe qué clase de persona eres pero yo se que – Trixie estaba empezando a enojarse, pero en ese momento apareció un pegaso negro y pudo un ala entre ambos.

-Twich, solo cállate – dijo el pegaso.

-¡Tunderlane! – reclamó en poni.

-Nadie quiere oír sobre tus teorías conspirativas, la mitad del pueblo esta hipnotizado, según tu – dijo el pegaso, luego miró a Trixie – si ya te disculpaste, mejor te vas, entre un paranoico una iracunda no va a salir nada bueno.

-De todas formas no necesita a todos estos idiotas murmurando sobre mi – dijo Trixie bufando y alejándose.

-Los pones nerviosos, nadie sabe que pensar sobre ti – dijo Tunderlane, Trixie se volteó a verlo – a mi honestamente no me importa, confío en la princesa, pero si quieres que dejen de murmurar deberías intentar dar una mejor imagen – dijo Tunderlane, luego se sentó con Twich.

-Eso fue un espectáculo - dijo Lyra una vez habían caminado fuera del lugar – lo reconozco, por un momento pensé que lo ibas a calcinar.

-No calcinaría a un poni, lo anterior fue solo para asustarlo… he tenido que asustar a muchos ponis en el último tiempo.

-Antes de que la princesa te secuestrara.

-Si, antes de eso – dijo Trixie – si lo quieres llamar así.

-De todas formas, me caes bien, tenemos que salir a tomar algún día juntas, y tienes que enseñarme a entrenar la magia así como lo estabas haciendo antes.

-¿No te estás tomando mucha confianza?

-Eso te ahorra el problema de abrirte conmigo ¿Cierto?

-…Cierto.

-¿Lo ves? se que te caigo bien, tu sabes que te caigo bien, los demás formalismos son estupideces, así que, vamos a tomar unas cuantas cervezas, ¿te parece?

-No estaría mal, pero luego de perder el carro por segunda vez con todo dentro, y con lo que ha pasado, no tengo un puñetero bit.

-Esta vez yo invito, eso sí, tengo que ir a avisarle a Bon Bon, si no le digo donde estoy me mata – dijo Lyra rascándose la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos son pareja ¿cierto? – Lyra se pudo algo más seria.

-Si… tú no tienes problema con eso ¿Cierto? – preguntó Lyra alzando una ceja.

-Para nada, pero es práctico saber que yeguas ya están tomadas – dijo Trixie guiñando un ojo, Lyra rio suavemente – entonces, nos juntamos en un rato más, ¿A las ocho aquí mismo?

Estaban en el centro, un par de calles alejadas de la biblioteca.

-Claro, aquí en Poniville solo hay un bar que se pueda llamar como tal, así que no tengo mucha de la vida nocturna que mostrarte – dijo Lyra – pero es un buen lugar.

-Okey, hasta luego Lyra, te veo al rato.

-Un gusto, nos vemos luego Trixie – dijo Lyra trotando lejos, Trixie sonrió, era una poni agradable, más de su estilo que el resto del pueblo al menos.

Cuando llegó a la casa Spike estaba trabajando a toda velocidad y Twilight normalmente en los asuntos de la biblioteca.

-Ah Trixie, hola, estaba algo preocupada, no sabía dónde te fuiste – dijo Twilight.

-Hola Trixie – saludó Spike.

-Hola a los dos, salí un rato con Lyra, y ya me disculpé con el tipo del otro día, así que puedes dejar de pincharme con eso – dijo Trixie.

-Que bueno, ¿Todo resulto bien?

-Si, más o menos – dijo Trixie, se sentó en el sofá y siguió practicando, se hizo el silencio, Trixie sabía que podía intentar acercarse más, pero estaba haciendo justo lo contrario… bien.

Terminó de practicar, luego se duchó y se fue a su pieza en silencio, de debajo de la cama sacó el baúl.

Era acogedor tenerlo consigo, lo había abierto pocas veces, le dolía mirar su contenido, la capa de su madre y el sombrero de su padre, y las pocas pertenencias valiosas más emocional que económicamente que estaban dentro, de entre sus recuerdos revolvió y encontró una pequeña bolsa de cuero, abriéndola encontró dos monedas de oro, monedas antiguas, reliquias casi.

Journe había tomado tres, las más raras y se las había entregado a Trixie de recuerdo, o para que se las tomara, le había dicho, Trixie ya había vendido una, para pagar sus deudas más urgentes, aún estaba hasta el cuello de ellas pero podía salir adelante, esperaba que le extendieran el tiempo de pago, ya que casi se había muerto, y eran las habladurías del momento. Quedaban dos monedas… Trixie nunca había aceptado una invitación a beber, estaba orgullosa de no haber tomado un bit de nadie sin comprometerse y esforzarse en pagarlo, con Twilight era diferente, se había convertido en su amiga, siendo honesta, porque le gustaba más de lo que debería… era hora de intentar dejar atrás el pasado, tomó una de las monedas.

Cuando iba a dejar el baúl de nuevo se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de polvo, lo limpió con magia rápidamente y para evitar que se ensuciara lo metió en el armario que tenía la habitación.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a Twilight y Spike bromeando y riendo juntos… había sido una suerte ir a caer a ese lugar, y no había sido la mejor de las huéspedes, seguía manteniendo sus barreras altas y fuertes, llenas de clavos, la amistad no se basaba en momentos emotivos, si no en la convivencia, en el día a día, si quería hacer esto bien, aun escapando de esos momentos donde quería quedarse admirando el flanco lavanda, redondo y turgente… probablemente cálido y sua… ¡Joder! Tenía que dejar de mirarlo… tenía que comportarse como una amiga.

Se acercó a Twilight, ciertamente, con todo lo que había hecho, le tenía más de un cariño, definitivamente le tenía un cariño de amiga, le puso un casco en la cabeza por detrás, Twilight se dio vuelta y cuando la vio le dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias Twilight – dijo Trixie sonriendo – gracias por todo, no creo haberte agradecido todavía por todo lo que has hecho, y nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente – Twilight le dio una sonrisa tierna.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer Trixie, y está bien, tengo una nueva amiga – dijo Twilight – incluso cuando te vayas, tienes que pasarte por aquí de vez en cuando ¿Okey?

-Promesa – dijo Trixie, luego se adelantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo – voy a salir, no me esperes.

-¿Okey? – Dijo Twilight - ¿Dónde vas?

-A pasar el rato – dijo Trixie sintiendo el peso de la moneda en una bolsa a su costado.

-Bien, cuídate – dijo Twilight con una mirada preocupada, Trixie no lo entendía del todo pero simplemente se encaminó a la salido.

Fue al Quills and Sofas, la tienda vendía… bueno, plumas y sofás, pero tenía cierto aire de negocio de antigüedades que le hacía sospechar que podía hacer negocios en ese lugar.

Cuando entró sus sospechas solo aumentaron, además de los sillones y las plumas, exhibidas como en una tienda cualquiera, las paredes estaban llenas de adornos de apariencia antigua y exclusiva, los suelos y paredes estaban hechos de maderas nobles, parecía como si hubiera retrocedido un par de años o décadas en el tiempo.

Se acercó al mostrador donde un semental azul estaba atendiendo.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó el poni, Trixie saludó con la cabeza, sacó la moneda de la bolsa y la dejó en el mostrador, el semental alzó una ceja mirando la moneda unos segundos – espere un segundo – se adentró en la tienda unos minutos, mientras Trixie esperaba mirando para todos lados.

Un anciano apareció junto con el semental, se acercó y miró la moneda un momento, tenía el pelo blanco, estaba arrugado, y parecía frágil y pacífico, pero cuando vio la moneda algo despertó en él y Trixie vio la sonrisa del comerciante.

-Me traes una fina pieza de antigüedad señorita – dijo el anciano – si me haces el favor de pasar ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Trixie.

-Trixie, por favor pase - dijo indicando el interior de la tienda, Trixie dudó unos segundos y luego entró.

Era una oficina no muy grande, pero que esta vez la hacía devolverse unos cien años en el tiempo, tenía escaparates de antigüedades y objetos coleccionables, y todo tipo de pipas, Trixie pensó que deberían ser sus antigüedades favoritas, siendo su cutie mark un pipa.

-Esta es mi tienda, tengo amigos y conocidos coleccionistas, y de vez en cuando hago negocios con lo mismo – dijo el poni sentándose y apuntando a una silla delante de él a través del escritorio, soy el señor Waddle.

-Buenas tardes señor Waddle – dijo Trixie – me daba la impresión de que podía negociar aquí, quiero vender la moneda, no sé cuánto podría obtener, pero necesito el dinero.

-Mmm… - el poni se sujetó el mentón pensativo – bueno, puede estar segura de que le voy a dar un precio justo, al fin y al cabo, nadie se atreve a engañar a la protegida de una princesa – Trixie arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada – solo por curiosidad ¿Dónde obtuvo esta moneda? – el poni todavía tenía la moneda en su casco, y se puso a examinarla atentamente.

-Mi tío solía salir de aventuras fuera de Equestria, una vez encontró un cofre abandonado lleno de monedas, la mayoría no valía demasiado, me dio las tres más raras como recuerdo, o para que me las tomara, según sus propias palabras… ya tuve que vender la más común, esta es la segunda más rara, la otra no pienso venderla.

-Oh… de todas formas amaría ver esa moneda, si es más rara que esta, ya es decir mucho – dijo agitando la antigüedad – la producción de esta moneda fue prohibida poco después que el banco de Canterlot la produjera, fue una orden directa de la princesa.

-Me imagino.

-"El Sol sobre las sombras" y una Luna rota, obviamente celebrando la derrota de Nightmare Moon, fue común un tiempo, pero como con cualquier objeto, se fue haciendo cada vez más extraña, no rarísima, se pueden encontrar un buen número de estas, casi cualquier coleccionista de monedas que se aprecie tiene o está buscando una. Esta moneda, tiene casi mil años de antigüedad – Trixie no hizo ninguna señal, intentando no llamar la atención, tampoco el, pero después de un segundo sonrió – aunque alcanzaron a fabricar miles y la gente siempre apreció este ejemplar, así que no es nada del otro mundo, tampoco voy a aprovecharme de una poni que estuvo a punto de morir y que seguramente tiene dificultades… Te digo que vamos a hacer, vas a empeñar esta moneda, con un interés del cero por ciento, y me firmas un compromiso de venta por un setenta por ciento de la ganancia que le saque a la moneda, te aseguro que puedo sacarle un buen precio, entonces, luego te pago lo que exuda sobre el empeño, en este momento te puedo dar 250 bits, probablemente una vez la venda pueda darte un poco más… claro que si tienes una moneda más rara, podrías sacarle mucho más dinero, justo después de esta empiezan a ser monedas rarísimas – para ese momento Trixie sonreía con ganas, no esperaba tanto dinero como mínimo, el amable anciano le había arreglado todo, y si confiaba en su palabra, seguramente era un precio justo, y tenía razón, nadie quería estafar a la protegida de la princesa, el rumor solamente podría arruinar un negocio.

-Yo no sé casi de esto y no he dicho casi palabra, pero confió en usted – dijo Trixie – podemos firmar inmediatamente el compromiso de venta y el de empeño.

Firmaron y se dieron los cascos, de una caja fuerte el poni sacó los 250 bits, Trixie le pidió que los separara en una bolsa de cien y otra de ciento cincuenta, luego le pidió papel y pluma, y se fue con el dinero.

Dejó los ciento cincuenta bits en la biblioteca sin que nadie la viera junto con la nota, y luego fue a encontrarse con Lyra.

Twilight estaba encantada con tener a Trixie viviendo con ella, había empezado a conocer aspectos de ella que le parecían interesantes y de alguna forma encantadores, pero lo que más le sorprendía, a la vez que la entristecía, era que cada vez que hablaban parecía que había pasado por más dificultades, por más penurias, para quedar así de herida, pero no solo había pasado por todo eso, y había quedado tan dolida como la había visto ese día en el hospital, llorando de rabia, ahora mismo estaba intentando superarlo y dejarlo atrás, Twilight no se imaginaba lo difícil que era, pero estaba halagada de haber sido ella la que la había abierto a esa recuperación, y que de hecho empezase a recurrir a ella, a confesarle cosas.

Claro que estaba preocupada, día a día, quería saltarle encima y preguntarle de su pasado y de su vida, saber de ella, y se decía que no, que tenía que darle su espacio, su tiempo, estaba impaciente, y además siempre tenía el miedo de que se fuera sin decir nada, de hacer o que alguien hiciera algo y se enfureciera y se fuera de Poniville más dolida e infeliz que antes.

Cada vez que la abrazaba sentía un calor dentro suyo, lo atribuía a que esa poni fuerte la estaba tomando como confidente, era algo que la hacía sentirse halagada, y a la vez pensaba en que no quería perder ese contacto, quería que se quedara ahí, no quería imaginarla regresando a un mundo tan agresivo como el que estaba acostumbrada, rodeada de ponis desconocidos… "me estoy apegando demasiado a Trixie" pensó con una sonrisa.

Cuando se acercó y la abrazó esa tarde la alegro, pensaba que por fin estaba abriéndose por decisión propia, claro que cuando le agradeció con tanto cariño se asustó, luego eliminó el pensamiento de su mente y siguió con sus cosas.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, a las nueve estaba preocupada, a las diez estaba pensando en salir a revisar y preguntar por las calles mientras controlaba su respiración y se mordía los cascos, a las diez y media estaba convencida de algo había pasado, en ese momento volvió a la puerta, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio una bolsita encima de un mueble que no había visto antes en su preocupación, la abrió y reveló un gran montón de bits, Twilight tragó y sus ojos se abrieron con algo parecido al espanto, tomó la nota que estaba dentro y leyó.

"_Twilight, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no sé si es por orgullo o por dignidad, pero cada me siento más mal por recibir todo sin agradecer en nada, con esto al menos espero regresarte parte de lo que te debo, al menos la parte económica, ciento cincuenta bits, creo que son suficientes y puedo sentirme más a gusto conmigo misma, de nuevo muchísimas gracias, tu amiga, que te quiere, Trixie"_

Twilight estaba punto de llorar cuando llegó al final de la carta, Trixie estaba equivocada, ¿Cómo no podía verlo? Tenía que quedarse más tiempo, si se iba… si se iba en este momento las cosas iban a ser iguales, lo intuía, tenía que encontrarla, el papel se le cayó de las manos y se restregó los ojos mientras pensaba en la yegua vendada saliendo de la ciudad, no pensó por un segundo que su reacción fuera exagerada, además le dolía que no se hubiese despedido, le dolía mucho, corrió hacia su habitación, buscando el baúl, el baúl tenía que estar debajo de su cama, no se hubiera ido sin él.

Miró debajo de la cama y no lo encontró, dio un fuerte golpe con su casco contra el suelo, junto con un gruñido, Spike salió de su habitación con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?

-Trixie se fue – dijo con la garganta ronca.

-Ou… y me empezaba a caer bien… bueno, supongo que está bien…

-¡No está bien, no puede irse! – era solo lógico, todavía estaba vendada, no podía salir así, la gente todavía la veía con malos ojos, todavía no tenía un carro ¡NO PODIA IRSE! – Voy a salir a buscar, tu quédate aquí – dijo corriendo y saliendo sin que Spike reaccionara para decirle algo.

Casi a la once de la noche nadie está despierto en Poniville, había muy pocos ponis, y aunque todos parecían querer ayudar a la princesa, ninguna había visto a Trixie.

Después de unos interminables veinte minutos Twilight vio volando en el cielo a Rainbow Dash, la llamó con un grito, Rainbow bajo más lento de lo normal, con el rostro rojo, seguramente había estado bebiendo.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight, porque tan alterada? – preguntó recuperando el equilibrio.

-¿Ha visto a Trixie? – preguntó Twilight inquieta.

-¿Trixie? Si está en el bar con Lyra ¿Por qué?

Twilight sintió una puntada en el pecho.

-Oh, gracias Rainbow – dijo encaminándose al único bar de Poniville "¡Ciento cincuenta bits y va y se larga!" gritó empezando una carrera, el rostro de Rainbow se ensombreció cuando escuchó eso, no dudó un instante y salió hacia la biblioteca.

Twilight entró al bar casi como una furia, y vio a Trixie riendo junto con Lyra, ambas parecían estar entretenidas hablando, no parecían borrachas, solo algo achispadas, el dueño del bar, al ver a la princesa por primera vez en su local se adelantó eufórico.

-¡Princesa Twilight! Que sorpresa verla por…

-Ajá – dijo sin escucharlo y caminando hacia la mesa, a medida que se acercaba y veía a Trixie y Lyra hablando animadamente, muy animadamente, se le empezó a llenar el pecho de ira, Trixie la vio y encima tuvo el descaro de sonreírle, como si se le hubiese olvidado que se fue sin despedirse.

-¡Twilight, hola, no esperaba verte por aquí! – dijo alegremente Trixie, para ese momento algunas miradas estaban puestas en la princesa, Lyra también se dio vuelta pero la amenaza del rostro de Twilight la hizo callarse.

-¡¿En serio, solo sonríes y saludas como si nada?! – Preguntó Twilight en voz alta, los ojos estaban enterrados en ella, Trixie a su vez se veía confundida pero firme - ¡Ciento cincuenta bits y te largas, como si nada, después de todo lo que he hecho! – dijo Twilight, ahora la gente se puso seria, Lyra por su parte parecía confundida, pero las palabras no parecieron gustarle, miró a la princesa con el ceño fruncido

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-¡Eso! ¿Dejas ciento cincuenta bits en una mesa y te vas sin despedirte? ¡Estuve esperando hasta las diez, no sabía dónde estabas, herida y recuperándote! – Ahora se hacía interesante, Trixie no era una ladrona, bien, ahora era la exagerada reacción de Twilight la que daría que hablar, Trixie se sonrojó un poco más notando la embarazosa situación.

-Uno, siempre me he recuperado rápido, y además estoy controlando cuanto bebo, segundo, salí con Lyra, estoy bien, y tercero, Twilight ¿¡De dónde demonios sacaste la idea de que me estoy yendo!? – dijo Levantando los cascos.

-¡Tal vez porque desapareció tu cofre y dejaste una carta de despedida! – Twilight estaba alterada, cierto, pero Trixie también notó que había cometido un error, salir hasta tarde sin decirle a nadie, y dejar una carta que parecía despedida con un motón de bits, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo que Twilight, aunque primero tenía que aclarar el asunto.

-El cofre lo guarde para que no acumulara polvo – dijo Trixie – no me despedí en la carta tampoco, solo salí a beber algo.

-… ¿Entonces no te vas? – dijo Twilight respirando algo más calmada, luego de unos segundos en confundido silencio.

-No, solo quería devolverte algo de lo que has hecho por mí…

-Oh, okey… - dijo Twilight mirando al suelo sintiéndose algo avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz y calmada, se había asustado mucho por un momento – igual podrías haberme avisado ¿A qué hora pensabas llegar? No puedes esperar que no me preocupe si llegas tarde, todavía te cansas y caminas lento…

-Lo sé, lo siento, es que no llegué a pensar en eso, he estado años sin que nadie se preocupe de mi ni nadie se interese de si me voy o llego de un lugar, simplemente no se me pasó por la cabeza, lo siento Twilight, tengo que recordar pensar en eso - dijo Trixie, la gente empezaba a dejar de mirarlas, era una discusión más intima de lo que se podría esperar, pero se estaba calmando, Trixie se levantó y se acercó a Twilight - ¿Estás bien? – le dijo poniendo un casco en el hombro.

-Si, yo… lo siento, no debería haber venido tan alterada y gritarte, me exalte demasiado.

-No importa, de hecho es encantador – dijo Trixie sonriendo, Twilight la miró levantando una ceja – hace un mes nunca hubiera creído que alguien se iba a preocupar tanto por mi… - se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sonriendo hasta que se volvió incómodo, bajaron las miradas algo sonrojadas – Como sea, ya que estás aquí puedes pasar un rato con nosotras – Twilight miró a Lyra, nunca se habían hablado demasiado, pero se sonrieron y se saludaron.

-Discúlpame también, no sé qué pasó – le dijo Twilight.

-No se preocupe princesa – le dijo Lyra.

-Dime Twilight.

-Bien entonces Twilight – Twilight sonrió, pero entonces tomó una expresión aproblemada.

-Pero no puedo quedarme, Spike debe estarme esperando – dijo Twilight, en ese momento el propietario, color leche con café, de melena y bigote negro y rizado, saltó.

-Por favor princesa, nosotros podemos solucionar eso – dijo el poni casi en un ruego - alguno de mis empleados, o yo mismo, podemos ir a su hogar a avisar que se queda hasta tarde.

-Oh, bien, que atento, puede decir que todo está bien, que voy a volver con Trixie, tarde – dijo Twilight sentándose.

-A la orden – dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, se sentó al lado de la pared que Trixie le había dejado, y luego Trixie se sentó a su lado.

-No sabía que tenían ese tipo de atención – dijo Twilight alegremente, pidiendo luego un trago al garzón, Lyra y Trixie rieron.

-No lo tienen Twilight – dijo Lyra – pero cualquier propietario haría lo mismo para mantener a una princesa en su local.

-Si, seguramente de ahora en adelante va a jurar que tiene una relación de conocidos y que este es tu bar favorito y así – dijo Trixie.

-Wow, ¿En serio? ¿Tendría que detenerlo? – dijo Twilight, los otras dos rieron de nuevo.

Cuando el dueño llegó a la biblioteca, encontró a un Spike confundido y una Rainbow Dash sombría, les dio el mensaje de Twilight y se fue, a los segundos Rainbow se levantó.

-Spike ¿Dónde duerme Trixie? – preguntó.

-Detrás de esa puerta – dijo el dragón, Rainbow entró a la habitación de Trixie y se quedó mirando la cama unos segundos, luego se elevó en el aire y acometiéndola la rompió completamente.

-¡Hey, Rainbow Dash, que demonios haces!

-¡No voy a dejar que Twilight se deje pisotear y Trixie vuelva aquí como si nada! – En ese momento Spike notó que Rainbow estaba algo más tomada de lo que creía - ¡No puede robarles, irse de fiesta, y que luego Twilight venga y diga que todo está bien, yo no lo permito! – dijo intentando ir al living, antes de eso, y considerando que esa pieza no tenía ventanas, pudiendo encerrar a alguien, Spike lanzó una llamarada de fuego que le cortó el paso a Rainbow.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, pegaso loca?! – Dijo Spike - ¡Trixie no ha robado nada!

-Supongo que Twilight no te dijo, pero yo lo escuché – dijo Rainbow, intentando avanzar de nuevo, Spike lanzó otra llamarada y se puso delante de la puerta.

-¡Y yo te digo que no! No sé qué escuchaste o que tan mal sonó, pero estás borracha y no piensas bien, te aseguro que Trixie no ha robado nada… al menos no de nosotros.

-¡Si es de otra persona solo lo hace peor, ahora sal de mi camino o te muestro como una pegaso loca y borracha pelea!

-¡Pues adelante, si quieres ver que puede hacer alguien con dedos! – dijo Spike, había estado practicando movimientos, no estaba seguro si esos, sus dedos y el alcohol podían darle la ventaja pero Rainbow no estaba en sus cabales.

Pelearon un buen rato antes de calmarse y decidir a esperar a Twilight, en un silencio incómodo.

-Todavía me siento mal por que hayas vendido tu moneda- decía Twilight, estaba sonrojada por el alcohol y su poco aguante, aunque Trixie y Lyra estaban peor, habiendo estado bebiendo dos horas antes que ella.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, todavía tengo una, y Journe me dijo que era mucho más valiosa que las demás, no es que la vaya a vender, pero bueno… - Trixie estaba borracha, había estado tomando cerveza y luego un poco de ron añejo, su cabeza estaba nublada, estaba sentada casi en la mitad del asiento, arrinconado a Twilight, y estaba apoyando el codo en la mesa con la mirada vuelta hacia ella.

-Básicamente así es como me volví la estudiante de Celestia – dijo Twilight, Lyra la estaba escuchando sorprendida, Trixie no parecí sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

-¿Volviste gigante a Spike, en serio? – ese tema a Trixie ya no le molestaba – impresionante.

-A mi no me cuesta creerlo – dijo Trixie, sus ojos se cerraban y lanzó un largo y poco elegante bostezo, eran pasado las doce de la noche – demonios, antes podía estar despierta hasta cuando quisiera, quiero mejorarme pronto, y quitarme las vendas pronto, y hablando de eso ¿Cuándo van a terminar de construir? hace días tendría que haber estado listo.

-Se encontraron con más problemas de los que preveían, yo creo que simplemente dieron ese tiempo queriendo impresionar a dos princesas, como sea, mañana van a abrir las nuevas habitaciones – dijo Twilight – hablando de eso ¿estas muy cansada?

-Si – dijo Trixie, se recostó contra el hombro de Twilight – tengo sueño, parezco niña – se acurrucó contra ella y tomó su brazo como si fuera una almohada, Twilight se enterneció con el gesto, le hizo cariño con el casco libre – Lyra las miraba fijamente.

-Deberíamos irnos – dijo Twilight – si no vas a dormirte aquí.

-Okey – dijo Trixie levantándose lentamente, le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato cerca de Twilight, tendría que haberse atrevido antes… ahí iba de nuevo, había tomado una decisión que no respetaba en lo más mínimo, se traicionaba a cada momento, apenas se levantó quiso encontrar una cama para dormir, salieron del local y se despidieron de Lyra, que partía en otra dirección, Trixie caminaba muy lento, tanto, que por un momento pensó que no llegaría, hasta que un brillo lavanda tomo su cabeza y lo apoyó en el hombro de Twilight.

-¿Twilight?

-Apóyate o te vas a caer antes de llegar, debimos habernos ido antes – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No, fue divertido – dijo apoyando un poco de su peso en Twilight, Twilight abrió la ala contraría y aleteó lentamente como contrapeso.

-Si, la verdad fue divertido, podríamos hacerlo más seguido – dijo Twilight, Trixie solo asintió, estaba rendida, así que llegaron a la biblioteca en silencio, cuando la abrieron, vieron a un Spike y una Rainbow Dash bastante maltratados, Rainbow además estaba molesta porque Spike había podido controlarla, aunque luego de la pelea y más sobria sabía que había metido el casco… tal vez.

-… ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Twilight cuando ambos la miraron sombríos.

-Antes que cualquier cosa – saltó Spike callando a Rainbow antes que dijera algo - ¿De dónde salieron esos bits?

-Vendí una moneda antigua – respondió Trixie rascándose un ojo – era un recuerdo, el señor Waddle me la compró.

Rainbow tragó saliva mientras el dragón la miraba levantando una ceja.

-Pensé lo peor, cuando te escuché hace unas horas – dijo Rainbow – dijiste "ciento cincuenta bits y va y se larga" y estaba algo tomada, fue un malentendido.

-… Esperen… - dijo Trixie - ¿De donde pensaban que lo había sacado?

Rainbow se encogió.

-Esa fácil pensar que te lo habías robado, con lo que dijo Twilight- dijo Rainbow – lo siento ¿Okey? – definitivamente no se veía arrepentida, Trixie comenzó a molestarse.

-Eso es una cosa, otra es ¿Por qué me preguntaron luego de que llegara con Twilight? Seguramente Spike te explicó que yo había dejado dinero – Trixie miró a Spike - ¿Qué pensaron que había hecho?

Se hizo un largo silencio, Trixie cada vez se fue tornando más sombría, pero estaba muy cansada como para armar un espectáculo, Spike también, eso no lo había previsto.

-Ah, váyanse a la mierda un rato, los dos, me voy a dormir – ninguno respondió, pero una vez Trixie abrió la puerta se miraron entre sí espantados, Trixie se dio la vuelta y los miró con odio, luego tomó las mantas de su cama y fue al sillón.

Twilight los miró y fue rápidamente hasta la habitación, soltó un gritito y se devolvió furiosa.

-¡Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-¡Okey, okey, lo siento, estaba borracha, te vi alterada, a punto de llorar, escuché eso y me alteré, exageré, metí el casco ¿Bien? lo siento Twilight, lo siento Trixie! – Trixie ni siquiera la miró – Te voy a pagar, te juro que te voy a pagar.

-Está bien, te perdono, ahora vete – dijo Twilight indicándole la puerta, Rainbow salió cabizbaja.

-Y tú no te quedas ahí – dijo Twilight apuntando a Trixie, la hizo levitar.

-¡Wow, ¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó, Twilight la dejo encima, en el balcón… donde estaba su cama – no voy a dormir aquí mientras tu duermes en el sillón.

-¡Tu eres la que está convaleciente!

-Me niego a dormir aquí si tú duermes en el sillón.

-Pagaste arriendo, no puedes dormir en el sillón – dijo Twilight con una sonrisita.

-Eso… eso fue bajo Twilight, y de todas formas me niego – Twilight sonrió.

-Eso tiene una solución fácil – dijo Twilight, luego subió la escalera y se quedó al lado de Trixie – tienes que dormir bien, mañana tienes hora con el médico.

-Entonces… ¿Dormimos juntas? – hizo todo el acopio de autocontrol para el shock no apareciera en su rostro.

-Dos ponis caben perfectamente – dijo Twilight – lo comprobé cuando Rarity y Apple Jack estuvieron aquí.

-Okey… Okey – dijo Trixie asintiendo.

-Trixie – se escuchó desde abajo, Trixie miró a Spike un segundo con el rostro marcado con la rabia, y peor, pena - … mejor, mañana hablamos.

-Bien – respondió secamente Trixie, Spike fue a su pieza cabizbajo.

Como sea, vamos a dormir, estoy muerta y tú estás peor – dijo Twilight acostándose en un lado de la cama, Trixie se acostó del otro, era plenamente consciente de que la espalda de Twilight estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya – Buenas noches Trixie.

-Buenas noches Twilight – aunque dijera eso, incluso con lo cansada que estaba, no podía dormir, la llenaba un necesidad de acercarse a Twilight, al menos un poco, al menos un contacto, y se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cuando se levantó a verla, tenía la respiración regular de alguien dormido, lentamente se acercó y apoyó su espalda contra la espalda contra Twilight, bien, tal vez así pudiera dormir tranquila.

En ese momento Twilight se giró, Trixie suspiro con fastidio, al momento siguiente Twilight tenía un brazo encima de ella, en lo que era el inicio de un abrazo ¡¿Estaba dormida?!

-Ah, señor Smarty Pants – dijo Twilight – podemos seguir estudiando mañana, ahora hay que dormir… - si estaba dormida… Trixie podía quedarse ahí, pero era una posición incómoda, Twilight pronto se daría vuelta, joder, se estaba traicionando de nuevo, no importa cuánto intentara alejarlo, siempre volvía, recordó ayer cuando Twilight la consolaba… cuando la fue a visitar al hospital… eso era lo que más la conmovía, que fuera a ver a una malhumorada y molesta Trixie. A la mierda, se acercó a Twilight lentamente, hasta que el casco delantero cayó, en ese momento Twilight cerró el abrazo y Trixie sintió la panza de Twilight en su espalda, Trixie apenas podía respirar normalmente, se levantó un poco, podía ser paciente y dejarlo así, o arriesgarse y despertar a Twilight en una vergonzosa maniobra, decidió lo segundo, con un poco de magia (el impulso no hace una presión específica y es más difícil detectarlo dormido) llevó el otro casco hasta que quedó bajo su cuello y se recostó de nuevo, se apegó más a Twilight y esta de nuevo se acomodó, Trixie estaba en las nubes, era emocionante incluso tener a alguien abrazándola en sueños, pero con Twilight… era emotivo.

Respiraba con dificultad, sentía el calor de Twilight alrededor suyo, como una cubierta de cariño, ya no solo algo intangible, algo físico, intentó relajarse y dormir, aunque tenía el corazón a mil por hora, comenzó a fantasear, con que Twilight se despertara y mordisqueara su oreja, o acariciara su pecho, y luego siguiera bajando su casco, hasta… ¡Ha mierda, contrólate, eres una yegua adulta! Trixie respiró profundo y se relajó, estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió el ala de Twilight cubriéndola, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en años.


	12. Capitulo Décimo Segundo

Trixie llegó a la puerta de los Shine luego de la escuela, llevaba todo lo necesario para quedarse a dormir, como lo hacía una o dos veces por semana desde hace un tiempo, aunque habían estado ocupadas y desde hace dos semanas no había ido para allá.

La madre de Sunset abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Trixie.

-Ah, Trixie, llegaste, adelante, Sunset te está esperando en su habitación, ya sabes cómo llegar – dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Buenas tardes señora Shine – dijo Trixie con una inclinación mientras entraba – espero que les haya estado yendo bien, hace un tiempo que no me paso por aquí – dijo sonriendo.

-Todo ha ido bien, gracias – dijo Loreta – el padre de Sunset vuelve de viaje mañana, así que tal vez puedas verlo.

-Genial, hace tiempo que no veo a su marido – dijo Trixie.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Trixie estuvo en el pasillo que iba a la habitación de Sunset, ahí o que ya era como su segunda casa.

-¡Hola Sunset! – dijo mientras tiraba sus cosas en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Trixie, llegaste! – dijo Sunset corriendo hacia Trixie, cuando la alcanzó le dio un abrazo y la besó tan apasionadamente como siempre, Trixie se derritió como siempre lo hacía cuando Sunset la besaba – te estaba esperando - dijo separándose de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Luego de más de una semana, estoy segura – dijo Trixie sonriendo también – no me imagino que tanto te costó no tenerme en tu cama.

-Seriamente, no sabes que tan fácil se me hace todo contigo a mi lado, la academia ha estado machacándome como no te imaginas – dijo Sunset echándose en uno de los cojines gigantes, Trixie vio su mesa y como siempre estaba llena de notas y papeles.

-A mi me gustaría estar ahí – dijo Trixie, echándose al lado de Sunset.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre tomas mis notas del semestre y las estudias por tu cuenta, bueno, todas las que ayuden tu magia de ilusión, insisto, te centras demasiado en el holograma, tienes muchos hechizos geniales bajo la manga.

-No voy a estar feliz hasta que saque un holograma de dos metros.

-No vas a estar feliz hasta lograr un holograma de dos metros… ¿Algo así como Celestia? – preguntó irónicamente Sunset.

-Algo así como lo logran los mejores ilusionistas errantes – dijo Trixie – aunque sea una vez en la vida.

-Eres demasiado ambiciosa, con un poco más de práctica y tus ilusiones van a ser mejores que las de cualquier poni de tu edad – dijo Sunset estirándose con un bostezo – relájate un poco.

-A eso vengo – dijo Trixie, Sunset sonrió maliciosamente y se echó sobre Trixie besándola, se había convertido en casi un ritual cada vez que Trixie iba a casa de Sunset, siempre en ese cojín gigante, Sunset se echaba encima de Trixie estrechándola fuerte y muy cerca suyo, justo como Trixie quería, recorriendo sus labios con la lengua, la yegua disfrutaba de eso que casi dejaba de ser un beso para convertirse en un masaje, Sunset empezó a pasar sus cascos por todo el cuerpo de Trixie mientras la besaba, Trixie gimió en la boca de Sunset, y eso la volvía loca.

-Ven – dijo Sunset resoplando y tirando de su casco hacia la cama – tienes razón, no sabes cuánto me ha desesperado no tenerte aquí - Trixie la siguió media grogui todavía, Sunset la empujó contra la cama y se subió encima de ella, dejando a sus cascos y su boca deambular por el cuerpo de Trixie, intentando cambiar de presión, fuerza y velocidad en todo momento, para que ningún tacto fuera igual a otro, Trixie luego de un rato tomó un cojín y lo mordió para ahogar las gemidos y quejidos de placer que Sunset le provocaba.

Largo rato más tarde Trixie y Sunset estaban abrazadas en la cama de la última, recuperándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sunset, entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Trixie, un poco avergonzada de que empezaran a conversar luego de hacer eso, pero bueno, habían sido dos semanas…

-Bien, bueno, más o menos bien – dijo Sunset.

-¿Siguen presentándote hijos de ponis importantes?

-Si… la mayoría son unos idiotas presuntuosos, no sé como tienen que criar a alguien para que sea así, pero lo son, algunos cuantos son simpáticos o pasables, pero es realmente molesto que se dediquen a dejarnos a solas un rato a ver qué pasa, es decir ¿Qué si hay un imbécil abusivo? En mi caso le quemaría la melena, pero no es agradable…

En cualquier momento Trixie se hubiera reído, pero ahora estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Bueno, ¿tal vez dejarían de hacer eso si les dijeras la verdad? – preguntó Trixie golpeando suavemente sus cascos entre sí.

-Trixie, ya hemos hablado de eso - dijo Sunset sudando frío – mis pares se volverían locos si les dijera, tu no podrías volver a quedarte, tal vez ni siquiera volver a esta casa, ¡Tal vez ni siquiera volver a verte! – Dijo luego agitando un casco - ¿Cómo quieres que tome ese riesgo?

-Porque me estoy cansando de estar encerrada aquí Sunset – dijo Trixie, Sunset la miró nerviosa – Okey, es agradable… Muy agradable, pero se supone que uno puede hacer más cosas con su poni muy especial – dijo Trixie subiendo la voz – como ir al cine, salir al parque tomadas de los cascos, darte un beso en público, quiero hacer todo eso Sunset – dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándola con ojos que intentaba no se vieran acusadores.

-Lo sé… - dijo Sunset sentándose en la cama – lo sé Trixie, pero… honestamente no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo ir y decirles "Hey, ¿Sabes? Me gustan las yeguas, tu linaje ha muerto, espero te guste, adiós" y que no me dejen estar contigo como lo he estado hasta ahora… no me atrevo a tomar ese riesgo – dijo Sunset tapándose la cara con los cascos – yo planeaba decirles cuando me fuera de casa, no planeaba enamorarme tanto antes de eso.

Eso derritió un tanto a Trixie, que quitó su mirada acusadora.

-Tal vez lo estés pensando mal – dijo Trixie – tal vez no tengas que ir y directamente soltar una bomba…

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Sunset frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza.

-Intenta ir soltando la noticia de a poco – dijo Trixie – por partes, y además… además de eso podríamos pedirle ayuda a mi familia…

-Se que tu familia es de lo más amable de este mundo, pero ¿Cómo sabes que no simplemente lo va a empeorar? – dijo Sunset.

-Bueno… ellos, como que ya saben… que me gustan las yeguas – dijo Trixie rascando el colchón mirando al suelo.

-Ya saben… - Sunset abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alarma - ¿Les dijiste de nosotras?

-¡No, claro que no! – Dijo Trixie – se que te hubiera molestado, aunque estoy segura de que sospechan algo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que sospechan algo? – preguntó Sunset.

-Bueno, mi madre siempre insiste en que vayas a cenar o quedarte a dormir, y Journe no era exactamente sutil cuando intentaba tomarme el pelo, incluso hace tanto ya sospechaban que iba a pasar algo entre nosotras.

-Espera, no entiendo – dijo Sunset - ¿Cómo saben y, no les molesta?

-Bueno, no, no les molesta, y saben porque yo supe hace años, y les dije apenas supe.

-Explícate – dijo Sunset, más curiosa que demandante, Trixie la miró unos segundos, y luego se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos en el examen de la academia?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-¿Y recuerdas a esa potrilla lavanda que me llamó la atención…? – Trixie vio el entendimiento a medias en el rostro de Sunset, y luego le contó todo, desde sus fantasías extrañas con Twilight hasta estar tan confundida hasta el momento en que les dijo que le gustaba una yegua.

-Entonces… - dijo Sunset luego de un largo silencio – simplemente estabas confundida, y fuiste y les dijiste ¿Así de simple? – dijo con incredulidad.

-Si, algo así.

-¿Y no pasó nada, ningún escándalo, nada? – preguntó Sunset alzando la voz y abriendo los brazos, pidiendo un explicación.

-No, nada – dijo Trixie.

-…Joder, que suerte tienes de tener una familia errante- dijo Sunset.

-Claro, porque no me ha traído nada malo – dijo Trixie irónicamente, mirando hacia un lado.

-Lo siento… - dijo Sunset en un instante – debí haber pensado antes de decir eso…

-No importa, lo que importa es ¿Lo vas a pensar al menos? Quiero poder estar contigo como pareja, o al menos intentarlo.

-Está bien Trixie – dijo Sunset suspirando – hay que intentarlo, a todo esto, ¿Qué te decía Journe?

-Me decía que sentía la necesidad de comprarme condones cuando venga aquí, pero luego recordaba que no me sirven de nada – dijo Trixie mirando al suelo con al rostro enrojecido.

-Wow, que directo – dijo Sunset enrojecida a su vez – pero hay otra cosa que me molesta – dijo tomando a Trixie del hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estábamos yo y esa come libros y ¿ELLA es tu primer enamoramiento? – preguntó con una mirada seria, pero Trixie notaba la malicia bajo su expresión.

-¿Eso te molesta? – preguntó Trixie incrédula.

-Claro que me molesta – dijo empujándola contra la cama y subiéndose el ella – tengo que borrar a esa yegua de tu cabeza, si no me voy a sentir satisfecha – dijo sobando y apretando su flaco, Trixie gimió mientras Sunset la silenciaba con sus labios. El vaivén de cascos, labios y lenguas comenzó de nuevo.

-Trixie – diría Sunset como cualquier día que estaba con ella, ya más calmadas y entre suspiros – cuéntame una historia.

Sunset se echaría en la cama abrazando a Trixie mientras esta relataba algún cuento errante, y Sunset sentiría que todo estaba bien en el universo.

De noche, ya metida entre las sábanas junto con Sunset, Trixie tenía dificultades para quedarse dormida, cada cierto tiempo levantaba la cabeza y miraba hacia la puerta, como hacía infinidad de veces cada vez que se quedaba donde Sunset.

-Duérmete Trixie, ya te lo dije, nadie va a entrar.

-Pero ni siquiera pudiste pestillo – dijo Trixie.

-Y no importa, en serio, nadie va a pasar por eso puerta – dijo Sunset acurrucándose contra Trixie, Sentir el calor del cuerpo contra ella casi la calma lo suficiente, pero seguía con miedo.

-¿Por favor? Haz algo con ese pestillo – Sunset bufó y alcanzó el pestillo con magia, para Sunset era más fácil en medio de la oscuridad, pues era su pieza – gracias – dijo Sunset.

-¿Trixie? – preguntó en ese momento Sunset a su espalda.

-¿Si?

-Ya que no te interesan los sementales, obviamente no vas a tener un hijo – dijo Sunset - ¿Has pensado en si vas a adoptar de mayor, o ni siquiera se te ha cruzado la idea por la cabeza?

-Po… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – preguntó Trixie poniéndose nerviosa.

-Por curiosidad – dijo Sunset – es el asunto más complejo ¿Cierto? No ir a tener un hijo…

-¿Y tu… quieres tener un hijo en el futuro?

-Por supuesto – dijo Sunset sin dudarlo – quiero tener un potrillo o potrilla, eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que haga lo que quiera, que corra en la lluvia, que se embarre, que pelee con sus compañeros… quiero que sea un niño… - dijo con voz soñadora.

-Vas a tener a una dulce niña que no va a querer ensuciarse un casco – dijo Trixie.

-Es posible… pero no me has respondido.

-Yo… yo no sé Sunset, me incomoda pensar sobre eso – dijo Trixie – pero por el momento no tiene sentido pensarlo, tengo años para eso – Sunset se mantuvo en silencio pensando en lo que Trixie le había dicho, cuando el silencio se hizo muy largo Trixie se puso nerviosa - ¿Sunset?

-Supongo que es cierto – dijo con una voz fría – como sea, buenas noches amor – dijo luego con su tono normal, apretando a Trixie, Trixie recibió la frase como un disparo, apenas, con una voz suave, pudo decir lo mismo "Buenas noches amor" – Sunset sonrió complacida, sin notar lo difícil que era para Trixie decir eso.

Unos cuantos días después Sunset estaba esperando a Trixie fuera de la escuela, tenía una mirada nerviosa y angustiada en el rostro, ese día iba a ir a casa de Trixie a cenar, siempre miraba a sus padres con algo de culpa, pero sabiendo sus sospechas, y peor, recordando el comentario de Journe, el rostro se le enrojecía y se ponía más inquieta de lo que hubiera esperado, Trixie y su familia realmente la hacían más vulnerable de lo normal, pero de alguna forma, solo podía sonreír cuando se daba cuenta de eso.

En ese momento Trixie salía de la escuela, había estado como todos los días mirando hacia el techo e ignorando tanto a profesores como alumnos, podía siempre sonreír o dar una frase agradable, pero la gente notaba que estaba en otro mundo, con unas altas murallas, no eran difíciles de romper, Sunset pudo con poco esfuerzo, pero nadie en la escuela se atrevió a hacer el esfuerzo.

Trixie caminó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte hasta que reconoció a Sunset a la salida, entonces sus ojos se reanimaron y empezó a correr hasta su novia.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Esperaba verte más tarde en mi casa – dijo Trixie con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es viernes, hoy salgo más temprano que tu de clases – dijo Sunset, el resto de los días salía más tarde – así que pensé en venir a buscarte – dijo sonriendo, al segundo siguiente Trixie estaba abrazándola con ambos cascos.

-Hoy en serio tenía ganas de verte – le dijo Trixie al oído, Sunset levantó uno de sus cascos y la abrazó también – vamos a mi casa, mi familia va a estar feliz de verte, el último tiempo los has visitado mucho menos – dijo Trixie.

-Vamos.

Se alejaron lentamente de la escuela, caminando lado a lado, tan cerca que casi se tocaban, Trixie solo sonreía, pero Sunset notó como los compañeros de Trixie la miraban con curiosidad, al parecer era un hecho extraño que Trixie se mostrara cercana o amigable con cualquiera que no fuera su familia.

Conversaron amenamente hasta llegar a casa de los Lulamoon.

-¡Hola, mamá, papá! – dijo Trixie cuando llegó a su casa, ambos la saludaron y siguieron con sus cosas, Frelia estaba cocinando, Mystic revisando papeles, entonces entró Sunset.

-Hola, Señor Mystic, Señora Frelia – dijo Sunset haciendo un inclinación hacia los tres ponis.

-Hola Sunset, ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Frelia acercándose con su siempre presente sonrisa y templanza – Trixie, dijiste que iba a llegar más tarde, todavía no tengo lista la cena.

-Lo sé, pero fue a buscarme a la escuela, así que vinimos directo – dijo Trixie, Frelia se adelantó y le dio un abrazo a su hija.

-Sunset, hola, hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo Mystic - ¿Cómo va todo en tu casa?

-Bien – dijo respondiendo tanto a Mystic como a Frelia – mi padre sigue viajando, mi madre sigue tan encantadora como siempre, y la escuela va bien también.

-Excelente – dijo Mystic.

-Mamá ¿Estás muy ocupada? – preguntó Trixie sentándose, mientras le indicaba a Sunset que se sentara también.

-No, el estofado se está haciendo, así que tengo un tiempo libre ¿Por qué?

-Siéntate con nosotros – dijo Trixie, Frelia se sentó y estaban los cuatro cara a cara, Trixie respiró profundo y en ese momento, demasiado tarde, Sunset recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace un par de días.

"_-Bueno ¿Cómo planeas decirle a tus padres? – preguntó Sunset mientras hablaban del asunto._

_-Creo que lo mejor es simplemente sentarnos todos y decirlo de una vez, apenas tengamos oportunidad – dijo Trixie, Sunset pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo - ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Completamente de acuerdo – dijo Sunset con una expresión irónica que Trixie no vio, bueno, de cualquier forma era OBVIAMENTE una broma"_

-Sunset y yo somos pareja, desde hace unos cuantos meses ya – dijo Trixie sin pensarlo, y luego quedó en silencio.

-Oh – Frelia tragó – bueno… que… que sorpresa… - parecía estar buscando algo que decir, al final se le iluminó el rostro – me alegra que nos tengan tanta confianza niñas, estoy feliz por ustedes dos.

-Amor, ¿Por qué estás fingiendo sorpresa? – preguntó Mysticluego.

-Bueno, alguien tenía que decir algo – dijo Frelia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Trixie, creo que la rompiste – dijo Mystic apuntando a Sunset, en efecto, la yegua parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Sus padres, si bien no se mostraban directamente discriminatorios contra los homosexuales, si tenían las actitudes comunes de sus esferas, siempre que hablaban de ellos lo hacían con cierta condescendencia o pena, sus amigos o cercanos no eran mejores, algunos simplemente no hablaban de ellos, otros lo hacían siempre intentando compensarlo con comentarios positivos, y otros hablaban de ellos como si fueran poco menos que inválidos.

Así que Sunset luchaba con la convicción de que de una forma u otra, la gente nunca iba a ver a la misma y verdadera Sunset una vez que supieran que le gustaban las yeguas, espiraba agitadamente, estaba pálida y miraba al frente casi como si estuviera condenada a una ejecución.

-¿Sunset qué te pasa? – preguntó Trixie poniendo un casco encima del suyo "¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¡Joder, era broma!" en ese momento sintió otro casco encima de su otro casco, miró a su derecha y Frelia la miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada preocupada, su casco apretó el de Sunset.

-¿Te sientes bien querida? – preguntó Frelia, Sunset notó lo sincera que era la mirada de Frelia, igual a como siempre le había sonreído, y soltó el aire lentamente.

-Si, estoy bien… estoy bien – dijo Sunset – solo deme un segundo – dijo, luego vio el vaso de agua que Mystic estaba levitando al frente de ella.

-No es la gran sorpresa del siglo para nosotros tres – dijo Mystic, Sunset y Trixie lo miraron – y yo personalmente no tengo ningún problema, ¿Tu tampoco cierto? – Preguntó a Frelia que negó con la cabeza – pero tengo la impresión de que no es solamente eso lo que vienen a decir.

-No, la verdad, queríamos conversar sobre otra cosa – dijo Trixie, que seguía mirando a Sunset, Sunset tomó agua y comenzó a relajarse – es sobre la familia de Sunset.

-En algún momento voy a tener que decirles – dijo Sunset de repente – y definitivamente no se lo van a tomar de buena forma, probablemente incluso quieran evitarlo, y a la primera que van a culpar va a ser a Trixie…

-O sea que quieren tener nuestro apoyo – dijo Mystic - ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si, por eso estamos conversando sobre el tema – dijo Trixie, luego de eso se hizo un silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio, Trixie se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo, sus padres reaccionaban algo diferente a lo que había pensado.

-Trixie, cariño, podrías esperar arriba unos momentos – preguntó Frelia al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué, no están molestos cierto? – preguntó Trixie.

-Claro que no, solo queremos conversar con Sunset a solas – dijo Frelia – no te preocupes, va a estar bien, no le vamos a hacer nada.

-Bien – dijo Trixie, pero se notaba preocupada, antes de subir, apretó el casco de Sunset con fuerza, y cuando Sunset se giró a mirarla, le dio un beso suave y corto en los labios, las orejas de Sunset apuntaron hacia el cielo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando a los Lulamoon, pero no parecían molestos – suerte – dijo antes de enfilar por las escaleras.

Sunset encaró a Mystic y Frelia lívida, pero de alguna forma manteniendo la compostura, los tres guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que ambos padres sonrieron.

-Relájate, niña, nadie te va a morder, menos ahora que Trixie salió de aquí – dijo Frelia con una risita, Sunset se sorprendió de nuevo frente a la broma de Frelia, pero logró relajarse.

-En su momento Journe y yo teníamos preparada una conversación para cuando Trixie llegara con novio, pero supongo que quedo obsoleta, y además, hay muchos otros temas importantes en este momento… - Mystic la miró unos segundos antes de preguntar - ¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Sunset confundida.

-Tu y Trixie quieren apoyo para hablar con tu familia ¿Estás segura, quieres llegar tan lejos con eso, incluso si te enemistas con tus padres? – Sunset de golpe dejó su timidez.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, si no estaría aquí! – dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Aunque te cierre puertas, aunque la gente te mire mal, a pesar de todo no te vas a echar a atrás en cualquier momento? – preguntó Mystic, Sunset comenzó a respirar agitada, no sabía que tan difícil iba a ser al fin y al cabo.

-Yo solo quiero una oportunidad de estar con Trixie, como podrías estarlo cualquier semental – dijo Sunset – yo realmente quiero a su hija, en serio, se que tal vez sea mejor para ella o más fácil estar con un semental, pero… - Sunset se mordió el labio, no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas.

-Sabemos que la quieres, y honestamente, no sé como estaría ahora si no fuera por ti Sunset – dijo Frelia – no sé si sepas que tanto te agradecemos que hayas estado aquí cuando Journe y Fairy se fueron, Trixie ha estado de pie y feliz todo este tiempo solo por ti – Sunset levantó la cabeza y miró a Frelia, sintió sus ojos nublarse, pero se negó a llorar ¿Realmente así de importante era para Trixie?

-No estoy intentando quitarte ánimo – dijo Mystic – y de seguro no hay nada que pueda hacer más feliz a Trixie en este momento que estar contigo, pero quiero hacerte entender, decirle al mundo y a tu familia, va a ser algo más duro de lo que crees, no solo porque sean yeguas, ella es una errante, va a ser un camino complicado y quiero saber si estás dispuesta, para darte mi apoyo.

-Y el mío también – dijo Frelia – si quieren podemos hablar con tus padres, o podemos cuidarlas aquí, de cualquier cosa que pueda pasarles, pero es difícil.

-¿En serio no les molesta? – Dijo Sunset luego de un rato - ¿En serio no les molesta, me ven como una víctima o algo, ni pena, nada? – dijo separando los cascos con incredulidad.

-Eres la misma Sunset que hace un día, no, no te miramos diferente en los más mínimo – dijo Mystic – la verdad estábamos esperando esta confesión desde hace un tiempo, entonces ¿Estás segura?

Sunset se mordió el casco, la verdad no había pensado en eso, seguramente era cierto, iba a ser difícil ser la pareja públicamente de una yegua errante, pero no se imaginaba no intentándolo, no se imaginaba dejando a Trixie a su suerte, casi sola, le dolía el pecho de solo imaginarlo.

-Si, estoy segura, Trixie y yo planeamos dejarlo entrever de a poco a mis padres antes de decirlo finalmente, pero estoy segura, en el momento, me gustaría que estuvieran ahí.

-No queda más que decir entonces – dijo Frelia sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la escalera - ¡Trixie, puedes bajar ya hija! – se escucharon unos pasos rápidos cuando Trixie salió de su habitación y corrió para ver hacia abajo, cuando vio a Sunset todavía ahí y con una sonrisa se alegró y corrió escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué pasó entonces, está todo bien? – dijo mirando a los tres, buscando una explicación.

-Perfecto – dijo Mystic levantándose de su silla – solo fue una pequeña charla, de cualquier forma, yo tengo que salir, Sunset ¿Te quieres quedar aquí hoy a dormir?

-¿A dormir aquí? – preguntó Sunset.

-Si, de todas formas voy a pasar cerca de tu casa, puedo avisarles, si me dicen que no, pues luego te vamos a dejar, ¿Pregunto si o no?

-Si, claro, si no le molesta – dijo Sunset sin pensar.

-Bien – dijo Frelia – la cena va a esta lista en una hora, ustedes pueden ir a tu pieza – le dijo a Trixie – las llamamos cuando todo esté listo.

-Okey mamá – dijo Trixie, luego tomó a Sunset del casco y la llevó escaleras arriba, Sunset todavía un poco aturdida.

-Joder, fue tan simple como me dijiste que sería, pensé que ibas de broma – dijo Sunset agitando la cabeza ya en la pieza de Trixie.

-Te lo dije, no se iban a molestar- dijo Trixie - ¿De qué hablaron ahí abajo?

-Cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas varias – dijo Sunset, por alguna razón no quería decirle sobre esas dificultades a Trixie, solo la molestaría, y de todas formas, seguramente solo le iba a hacer notar factores con los que vivía día a día acostumbrada a ello – el típico discurso de padre preocupado.

-Okey – dijo Trixie torciendo los labios, obviamente no se lo compraba, pero se conformó.

-Me siento como si estuviera en un refugio militar, fuera hay una batalla, pero dentro todo es paz – al final cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama, al momento sintió a Trixie echarse a su lado y rodearla con los brazos.

-Hace mese que quiero tenerte en mi cama – dijo acurrucándose contra Sunset.

-¿Esto va a ser algo único? No entiendo nada Trixie, la verdad, ¿Voy a quedarme contigo, puedo venir cuando quiera?

-Tú te quedas conmigo, y no creo que a diario, pero cada una o dos semanas supongo que está bien.

-… En cualquier momento voy a despertar y todo esto va a ser un lindo sueño – dijo Sunset – es la única explicación posible.

-Como quieras, pero de momento abrázame ¿Si? – Sunset se giró y abrazó a Trixie, apoyando la cabeza de esta en su pecho, así se quedaron hasta que Frelia llamó desde el piso inferior, llamándolas a cenar.

Sunset, a pesar de estar sonrojada en casi todo momento, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ¿Había algo especial en la mesa? No, ni en la cena ni en los ponis, era una cena cualquiera, como todas las que había tenido en casa de los Lulamoon, conversaron como siempre, de los espectáculos, de la escuela, de la academia… obviamente había detalles nuevos, pero en esencia, nada había cambiado, y eso la refrescó como ninguna otra cosa.

Luego de cenar se sentaron a ver una película, al rato, en la oscuridad, Frelia y Mystic estaban acurrucados en su parte del sillón, Y Trixie con Sunset en su parte, con la consecuencia de que la película pasó casi desapercibida.

-Buenas noches chicas – le dijeron ambos padres una vez los cuatro fueron a acostarse.

Sunset solo al final del día pudo sentirse completamente segura de lo que pasaba, solo en ese momento perdió su incredulidad, cuando Trixie estaba durmiendo en sus cascos, iluminada por la luna que entraba por la ventana, solo en ese momento entendió que el futuro era realmente una posibilidad feliz, y aunque la idea le dio mucho miedo, pensó en que valía la pena.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el mundo no estaba lleno de imbéciles que lo hacía una molestia, en ese momento sintió la calidez del abandono y la confianza, y en Trixie iba a confiar, iba a intentar ser realmente fuerte, no solo tener una muralla agria y picuda que la cubriera.


	13. Capítulo Décimo Tercero

A la mañana siguiente Trixie despertó con movimientos nerviosos a su espalda, estaba recordando un sueño, un sueño que era un recuerdo del pasado, y los movimientos lograron despertarla por completo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que por la noche se había aferrado a uno de los cascos de Twilight, y esta estaba despierta intentando liberarse, no quería dejar de sentir el calor de Twilight en su espalda, pero de igual manera tenía que hacerlo, lentamente, soltó el casco lavanda que la cubría su cuerpo, delatando obviamente que estaba despierta, el cuerpo detrás suyo se alejó rápidamente, Trixie se dio vuelta y miró a Twilight restregándose los ojos, la yegua estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

-¡Oh Trixie, lo siento, no quería hacer eso! No sé cómo pasó.

-Yo si – dijo Trixie sin alterarse – estabas soñando con un tan Smarty Pants ¿Algún amor del pasado?

-¡No!... espera ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo levantando una ceja.

-Eso dijiste cuando te me tiraste encima – dijo Trixie – me estrujaste y luego dijiste algo "Smarty Pants, podemos estudiar mañana, ahora tenemos que dormir" o algo así.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó sorprendida Twilight

-¿Para qué? fue cómodo, hace tiempo que no duermo tan bien- dijo Trixie, Twilight la miró unos segundos y comenzó a sonrojarse, ahora que Trixie decía que había estado bien (Seguramente los errantes no eran tan preocupados por esas cosas) se dio cuenta de que tampoco le molestó tenerla cerca, pensó un segundo en decirle que entonces no tenía problemas con eso, pero hubiera sonado extraño… casi como una invitación – de todas formas ¿Quién es Smarty Pants?

-Era… el peluche con el que dormía cuando era niña – dijo Twilight sonrojándose, Trixie rio.

-Awwww… eso no puede ser más tierno, no sabía que podías ser así de dulce – dijo Trixie burlonamente – supongo que eso me convierte en tu peluche de turno – dijo Trixie levantándose y parándose al borde del balcón, Twilight se sonrojó más todavía y no le pudo responder mientras la levitaba bajo las escaleras.

Ahora estaba recordando lo bien y cómoda que se sintió cuando por primera vez despertó, el cuerpo de Trixie era caliente, casi demasiado, y duro, fuerte, le recorrió un escalofrío "eso me convierte en tu peluche de turno" el pensamiento de pedirle de nuevo dormir juntas en un segundo penetró su mente, pero agitó la cabeza y se lo quitó de encima… hace años que no dormía con nadie cerca, Spike hace mucho que no lo hacía, tener a alguien al despertar era agradable, eso era todo… al parecer a los errantes no les molestaba, lo que más le perturbó es que al imaginarse con cualquier otra de sus amigas no sentía ese impulso, más bien se sentía incómoda, más no con Trixie. Sentía cierto vacío ahora que se había alejado de ella… decidió enterrar esos pensamientos profundamente, seguramente solo se confundía por la cercanas que se habían vuelto, y porque hace mucho que dormía sola.

-¡Me despertaste temprano, así que apúrate con la preparación de pociones! – escuchó el grito de Trixie desde el piso de abajo, es verdad, Trixie siempre se despertaba un tanto más tarde que ella, Twilight se apresuró abajo.

Ahora Twilight realmente parecía ponerse nerviosa cada vez que estaba cerca de Trixie, se sonrojaba y se alejaba tartamudeando, ahora mismo estaba lista la base de una de las pociones, pero no lograba concentrarse en ella, Trixie sonreía halagada para sus adentros, sentía un placer egoísta al verla así de aproblemada.

-Ahora solo falta conseguir a un sujeto de pruebas, he reducido los riesgos al mínimo, así que debería ser seguro… - dijo Twilight en un momento cuando había estado callada y sentada unos minutos – aunque no sé como pedírselo a alguien, al fin y al cabo todavía podría tener efectos secundarios…

-Yo lo hago – dijo Trixie de inmediato.

-Oh, no tienes porque hacerlo – dijo Twilight sonriendo – todavía puedo probarlo yo, pero un alicornio puede tolerar eso sin problemas, todavía no se qué pasaría con un unicornio.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, esa cosa potencia justamente mis talentos ¿Cierto? Además considéralo un trabajo, yo soy tu sujeto de pruebas, así te pago por todo.

-Creo que ciento cincuenta bits es suficiente.

-Ni de cerca, no te hagas, vi la cuenta del hospital, no paga mucho más que eso – dijo Trixie mirándola seriamente – un par de tomates cuesta dos bits, no te pagué más que unos cuatro cajones… tal vez me den más por la moneda, dijo que eso era todo solamente si el negocio iba muy mal… pero confío en el.

-Es bueno que comiences a confiar de nuevo – dijo Twilight, esto sacó una irónica risa de Trixie.

-No seas ingenua, lo digo porque el tenia razón, nadie es tan idiota como para embaucar a la protegida de una princesa – dijo Trixie mirándola con intención.

-Su… supongo que así nos ven ¿Cierto? Te has vuelto mi protegida – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Al menos las mentes más puras – dijo Trixie, Twilight tragó – voy a pagarte todo lo que pueda, y si puedo a Apple Jack por el carro, voy a conseguir trabajo cuando esté mejor, no pienso no hacer el esfuerzo y quedarme holgazaneando – dijo Trixie, Twilight la miró con una expresión aproblemada, realmente no quería que se esforzara en nada, quería que descansara y se sitiera bien – y no, no he vuelto a confiar en nadie, en este momento, eres el único ser en el mundo en el que confío – Twilight sonrió, hasta ese momento no estaba segura de haber conseguido acercarse realmente a Trixie, pero si ella lo decía tan sinceramente, se sentía feliz… y algo posesiva.

-Si estás segura… por mí no tienes que hacerlo pero si quieres, puedes probar esta – dijo Twilight apuntando a la poción recientemente elaborada.

-Por supuesto – dijo Trixie sonriéndole, Twilight sonrió a su vez y juntas subieron lentamente, Twilight con un frasco levitando.

-Entonces ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo? – preguntó Twilight.

-Seguro, además, un sueño acaba de recordarme algo importante – dijo Trixie – una práctica hecha solo para mí – levitó un cojín del sillón y lo dejó en el suelo, por los Dioses si hace mucho tiempo no hacía esto, se sentó y tomó la posición para meditar, hizo un hechizo de ilusión, eran un buen tanto más fuertes que cuando por primera vez lo hizo… raro, hace unas tres semanas seguía siendo más débil, luego el de temperatura, luego una ilusión auditiva – perfecto, ahora pásame el brebaje – dijo Trixie con sorna, Twilight tragó y le entregó el frasco cuyo contenido era evidentemente inofensivo con algo de recelo, Trixie lo tomó y se lo bebió de un trago, inmediatamente sintió como si su magia quisiera salir de su cuerpo, se sentía genial, se sentía poderosa.

Y practicó como Journe y Fairy le habían enseñado, luego años de no poder hacerlo bien, y estaba segura de que si no fuera por la poción no hubiese podido hacerlo, como sea, se sintió genial, realmente genial, volver a hacer ese tipo de hechizos, sin duda estaban lejos de poder ser usados en un espectáculo, pero fuera del poder, la sensación de paz que le traía ese tipo de meditación era un regalo dulce que la llenaba de nostalgia y felicidad, ese estado duró más de una hora.

Cuando salió de eso tanto Twilight como Spike estaban mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Wow Trixie ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – dijo Twilight entusiasmada, la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo era algo maravilloso para ella, y algo que ayudara a enseñar más todavía.

-Fue algo que me enseñaron Journe y Fairy – dijo Trixie.

-Okey, supongo que no quieres hablar de eso…

-No, no importa, ¿hay algo que quieras saber?

-La verdad… Fairy era un profesor, un día se despidió de todos y nunca más se le vio, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Se fue de aventura en busca de las hadas – dijo Trixie.

-¿Hadas? O sea, puedes ver brizies cada cierto tiempo pero…

-No, no brizies, hadas, incluso los brizies creen en ellas como seres diferentes, el origen de los brizies no es claro, quedan cientos de preguntas en el aire ¿Por qué tienen que venir a buscar polen a "otro mundo"? esa no es la más rara… algunos dicen que los brizies son seres anfibios entre los dos mundos, la conexión entre los ponis y las hadas etéreas… ¿Solo eso querías saber?

-Si, eso está bien, se hizo algo así como un escándalo cuando Fairy desapareció, así que tenía curiosidad.

-Era un semental solitario por naturaleza… casi nadie sabía que era amigo de la familia, solo los Shine, y ellos nunca dijeron nada…

-Tal vez solo no han vuelto, Fairy y Journe - dijo Twilight – no los viste… bueno… terminar.

-Han pasado casi diez años Twilight, ellos no van a volver – dijo Trixie.

-Eh, Twilight, ¿Me das un segundo? – dijo Spike detrás de ellas.

-¿Ah? Oh, claro – dijo Twilight, saliendo de la casa, seguramente a revisar el correo.

Spike se acercó a Trixie y se miraron unos segundos, Trixie no estaba furiosa, pero si molesta todavía con el dragón, y dolida.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca creí que hubiese hecho algo malo – dijo Spike.

-Seguro – dijo incrédula.

-En serio… estaba la posibilidad de algo malo, cuando vi una bolsa llena de bits, pero estaba esperando a Twilight para saber que había pasado, y luego llegó Rainbow… a ella tienes que entenderla, está dispuesta a saltar y creer cualquier cosa por miedo a que le hagan algo a sus amigas.

Trixie lo miró unos segundos.

-No estoy realmente enojada con ustedes – dijo Trixie al fin – me molesta estar en la mira del mundo, ¿¡Como se supone que siga con esto si a la primera oportunidad desconfían de mi!?

-Solo dices eso porque estás acostumbrada a que te pase – dijo Spike con un acento algo sabihondo, seguramente influencia de Twilight – mira, acepta que era sumamente sospechoso, aparecer de repente con una moneda llena de dinero, y más encima cuando parecía que acababas de escapar, aún así, Twilight nunca desconfió de ti, solo estaba aterrada de que te hubieras ido, y yo detuve a Rainbow, bajo propio riesgo, vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos – terminó cruzando los brazos, Trixie mantuvo el silencio un momento, cuando le devolvió la mirada supo que le daba la razón, pero dijo algo diferente.

-Porque… ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi? – preguntó Trixie con el ceño fruncido, Trixie se sorprendió un tanto por la pregunta, hecha por milésima vez – y confía tanto.

-Y que se yo, nunca se había apegado tanto a alguien que no fuera Celestia… ¿estas de ánimo para una broma o lo dejo así?

-Mejor déjalo así – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-Trixie, correo – dijo Twilight acercándose rápidamente y entregándole las cartas de mala gana.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie, las cartas amenazantes aumentaban en número, aunque ahora había una que se disculpaba por quienes pudieran estarle molestando… curioso, le dio un repaso corto y luego las lanzó todas a la basura.

-Twilight, pagué arriendo, y tengo hambre – dijo Trixie, se echó en el sillón pero no le respondió - ¿Twilight? – Cuando se levantó vio a Twilight mirando una carta con el ceño fruncido, la yegua estaba evidentemente incómoda – ¿esa es una carta mía?

-Ojalá, es para mí – dijo Twilight con un suspiro.

-¿Entonces, que pasa?

-Otro semental de alta alcurnia pidiendo una audiencia – dijo Twilight con una mueca de disgusto, Trixie se paralizó.

-¿Una audiencia?

-Si, supuestamente… las princesas no se casan y Cadance está pedida, así que soy la última princesa libre – dijo Twilight – he tenido algunas experiencias incómodas, especialmente en el último tiempo – se sentó al lado de Trixie - ¿A ti como te fue? – dijo mirándola, en ese momento Twilight tragó asustada.

Algunas personas están más cerca del lado animal, se nota en una situación de caos o cuando se enojan, reaccionan rápida y violentamente, se aceleran y solo minutos después tienen sentimientos, o ponen una expresión de rabia anormal, dentro de su control. Instintivamente se tensa el cuello y la mandíbula, los ojos se abren al espacio máximo de percepción sin volverse doloroso, el rostro palidece un tanto, la sangre va al cuerpo, la cabeza toma un posición para recibir mejor los sonidos, y en definitiva, adquieren una actitud de pelea a vida o muerte escalofriante que nadie puede ignorar, incluso si no entienden que está pasando, así fue como quedó Trixie cuando imaginó en un instante a Twilight en el altar con un semental de la realeza desconocido, luego en el lecho, luego con un hijo, feliz abrazando a otro poni, dejando la biblioteca.

Era inconsciente, pero llegó al nivel donde percibía más a cada segundo de la ira.

-Trixie, ¿Estás bien, alguna carta tenía algo muy malo? – dijo Twilight mirando la expresión predadora de Trixie.

-No Twilight, estoy bien… me duele el estómago, es todo – dijo Trixie con una voz carente de emoción, respirando profundo, cambió su expresión a una apenas más afable y emuló miserablemente una sonrisa – yo como, me baño y salgo, tengo algo que hacer – dijo Trixie, Twilight asintió preocupada, el rostro no dejaba de darle miedo.

-Empezó como una broma, pero empieza a resultar cada vez más convincente – decía Spike mientras iba con Trixie a la casa de Rarity – y en serio, deberías cambiar la cara, la gente se asusta con solo verte.

En efecto, la gente se apartaba de su camino, y se quedaba mirando preocupada como si presenciara a una futura asesina, ahora mostraba su dentadura libremente, sus orejas estaban disparadas hacia arriba, y a pesar de que le dolía y agotaba un poco hacerlo, sus cascos golpeaban el suelo.

-Trata de estar presentable, en unas cuatro horas tienes que estar en el hospital, Twilight me pidió que te llevara.

-SI, LO RECUERDO – dijo Trixie.

-¿Estas así de molesta por las cartas, o fue pensar en Twilight casada? – Trixie se suavizó lentamente, tan lentamente que era casi imperceptible, Spike solo esperó pacientemente, cuando estaba un poco más clamada le respondió.

-Supongo que me hizo sentir abandonada… la única yegua en la que confía, entregándose devotamente a alguien más… supongo que simplemente soy egoísta ¡Y déjalo así! – dijo Trixie mirando al suelo, lacia, en ese tiempo ya habían llegado a Carruosel Boutique, y Spike tocó la puerta.

Abrió Sweetie Belle, y miró a Spike con alegría y a Trixie interrogante.

-¡Hola Spike! Hola señora Trixie.

-Trixie está bien… me gustaría hablar con tu hermana.

-Ella está descansando dentro – dijo Sweetie – nosotros vamos a estar arriba ¿Cierto? – le dijo a Spike, Trixie parecía demasiado seria, Spike asintió y le dio un beso, Trixie sonrió al verlos, y entraron todos juntos.

-Spike, Trixie, queridos – dijo Rarity sonriendo - ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Twilight, Trixie? – dijo burlona.

-Bueno, anoche dormimos juntas, fue casi caluroso, pero te juro, no hay nada mejor que dormir cubierta por el ala de un pegaso, o alicornio en este caso – dijo Trixie, seguía algo decaída, pero sonrió frente a los ojos y boca abiertos de Rarity, Sweetie Belle se puso roja "nosotros nos vamos" dijo bajito, arrastrando a un Spike que reía a mandíbula batiente.

-Como premisa, no se lo del ala, pero si durmieron juntas – dijo Spike, Rarity los miró a ambos.

-Molestarte parece ser más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Rarity, Trixie aguantó una risita, y Sweetie arrastró a Spike ahora con magia también, molestar a Rarity había calmado un poco a Trixie – ahora, perdona la curiosidad ¿De qué se trata eso?

-Rainbow Dash rompió mi cama, así que dormí con ella – dijo Trixie, luego siguió con un tono dramático – lamentablemente dijo el nombre de otro en sueños, un tal Smarty Pants, ¡Oh el sufrir, Smarty Pants tiene el corazón de Twilight! Punto aparte, lo del ala es en serio – Rarity la miro unos segundos algo sonrojada y luego comenzó a reír.

-Te recomiendo, linda, que no le digas eso a nadie, los ponis son propensos a los rumores, especialmente con una princesa envuelta, algunos incluso hablaron de una relación entre Twilight y Celestia, imagínate lo que harían si les das alas.

-Exactamente por eso vengo – dijo Trixie, la verdad estando en la biblioteca había buscado una excusa a toda velocidad para salir con otros ponis – quiero enterarme de eso.

-… ¿De eso qué? – dijo Rarity mirando hacia otro lado.

-De los rumores, he estado recibiendo cartas muy poco amables, quiero saber que está diciendo la gente de mi – dijo Trixie adelantándose – además, cada vez se va a poner peor, se cómo es eso.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Mientras más brille el indeseable… créeme, ya lo he vivido – dijo Trixie, Rarity la miro y asintió.

-En realidad no dicen nada malo, por los círculos que muevo me llegan todos los rumores, simplemente se preguntan porque Twilight muestra tanto interés en ti, tampoco ayuda que te hayan visto solo en tres ocasiones, primero haciendo alarde de que Twilight te tenía secuestrada, luego abrazadas en el parque, y luego en una pelea amorosa en un bar.

-¡Joder, eso no es cierto!

-Lo suponía, los rumores se inflan – dijo Rarity – de todas formas, eso querías saber ¿Cierto? A alguna gente le molesta, sienten que estás corrompiendo la princesa, más por ser una errante criminal que por ser una yegua, al resto solo gusta de chismorrear.

-Gracias…

-No viniste aquí solo por eso ¿Cierto? – Rarity la miraba con una ceja en alto, Trixie la miró unos segundos y se dio cuenta que como iban las cosas, con Spike y con ella no iba a hacer falta disimular.

-Twilight recibió una carta de un semental de la realeza, pidiendo verla, luego de eso… había demasiada Twilight en el ambiente como para estar en calma – dijo sentándose en el sillón, Rarity la miro con un gesto de comprensión, luego su rostro se suavizó.

-Cuando se hizo princesa, Twilight llegó a estar en la vista de muchos sementales, al menos luego de unos años – dijo Rarity, Trixie frunció los labios – pero a Twilight no le interesa un matrimonio conveniente con alguien rico o influyente, eso no es lo suyo, no le ve el chiste, tampoco la he visto interesada en un semental.

-En un futuro distante se va a casar con algún señor.

-Pero no estamos en un futuro distante, llegaste antes de eso querida – dijo Rarity ¿Estaba diciendo lo que Trixie creía que estaba diciendo? Seguramente, no había otra forma de interpretarlo.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Bien, de todas formas yo también tengo una curiosidad, ¿Qué pasa con la tercera persona? Con la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

-Ese es mi yo del escenario.

-Pero antes te escuchábamos hablar así siempre.

-Antes me había convertido en mi yo del escenario – dijo simplemente Trixie – era más fácil simplemente ser mi yo del escenario.

Rarity no solía escapar de conversaciones delicadas, en más le gustaba pensar que era útil en ese sentido, pero notaba que no era el momento, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, de todas formas es genial que hayas llegado, podemos probar algunos diseños en los que he estado trabajando – dijo Rarity, Trixie suspiró pero se levantó para probarlos, había huido de la biblioteca y planeaba quedarse fuera.

Eran diseños originales y bellos, y sorprendentemente, también cómodos y prácticos, seguramente no era su especialidad o gusto, pero una modista como Rarity sabía cómo complacer.

Unos cuantos pares de botas, capas, sombreros y un par de chalecos, todos en bellas tonalidades rojas y violetas en general, con algunos un poco más oscuros adornados con estrellas, eran diseños simples, pero ciertamente tenían encanto, seguramente Rarity había sacrificado sus propios gustos para hacer trajes para una errante.

-Gracias Rarity, son geniales, todavía tengo unos ochenta bits, tal vez pronto tenga más, dime cuánto cuesta y mañana te pago todo.

-No te preocupes por eso querida, en serio, me ha ayudado a practicar, tengo que ampliar mis modelos un poco más allá de mi estricto gusto para ser una verdadera profesional – dijo haciendo un paquete con las prendas.

-Si alguna vez me hago de dinero voy a hacer una generosa donación entonces.

-Eso puede ser – dijo Rarity mientras Spike bajaba la escalera.

-Tenemos que estar en el hospital en media hora – dijo Spike - deberíamos salir de inmediato.

-Bien, adiós Rarity, adiós pequeña – dijo Trixie despidiéndose.

-Adiós querida.

-Adiós Trixie.

-Abre la boca – dijo el doctor examinando a Trixie, ella abrió la boca y el doctor la examinó a conciencia, luego de periodos donde el cuerpo se agota para recuperarse, lo mejor es hacer un examen acabado, palpó su cuerpo y las heridas, revisó sus ojos, orejas y boca, tomaron su peso, su resistencia, presión, ritmo cardiaco, y le tomaron sangre para un par de exámenes.

-Debo decir que me sorprende señorita Lulamoon – dijo el doctor luego de un rato – la verdad, las vendas y los puntos se han mantenido un tiempo mayor al necesario, la mordidas de los timberwolfs siempre son… caprichosas, no existen pruebas, pero un médica rural le diría que hay que curarlas siempre pensando en la mala suerte, pero ya está bien, definitivamente ya está bien, solo hay que quitar los puntos, las vendas ya no son necesarias y su recuperación ha sido buena, una semana más y va a volver a ser una yegua vigorosa como antes – dijo sonriendo.

-Eso suena a sugerencia doctor – dijo Trixie bromeando, el doctor agitó la cabeza hacia los lados sonriendo.

-De cualquier forma, sigue recuperándose, evite hace mucho esfuerzo y repose por un par de semanas más, no es cosa de chiste, tiene que preocuparse por salud, los ponis no consideran que sentirse bien normalmente, es muy diferente a sentirse bien luego de un estado crítico.

-Si escapé de los timberwolfs no voy a dejar que me tome una recaída, muchas gracias por todo doctor – dijo Trixie, aunque se entristecía un poco porque cada dos o tres días Twilight la ayudaba a cambiar vendajes.

-Es mi trabajo, usted solo descanse y cuídese – dijo el doctor.

-¿Cómo te fue Trixie? – le preguntó Twilight saliendo.

-Perfecto, dijo que en un par de semanas estaría bien como para irme – _"Y dejarte en las garras de algún hijo de puta"_ agregó su mente rápidamente, Trixie cerró los ojos para controlarse.

-Excelente – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa encantadora – no puedo creer que solo han pasado tres semanas desde… bueno, ya sabes.

-Y he estado dos de esas consiente… si, parece que hubiera sido hace mucho.

-¿Nada más que quieras hacer?

-No, volvamos a casa, estoy cansada – dijo Trixie, llegaron a la casa en silencio, y dos nuevas cartas las esperaban, una para Trixie y otra para Twilight.

Para Trixie había una carta del banco central de Manehatan, obviamente se había atrasado con pagos, para Twilight había llegado una carta de un semental, pero esta tenía un mensaje que le llamaba fuertemente la atención a la princesa.

-Me están pidiendo permiso de acceso para un libro de la biblioteca real de Canterlot – dijo juntando las cejas – no me había dado cuenta de que podía concederlo, pero ahora que lo pienso es cierto, Celestia me daba su autorización real, y ahora yo puedo dársela a alguien más, la autorización siempre se la piden a los bibliotecarios reales… supongo que voy a escuchar lo que me quiere decir – dijo guardando la carta – mañana mismo envía una de vuelta a… Humming Brew – Trixie sintió un escalofrío, pero le preocupaba más la carta entre sus manos.

-Twilight, tengo que ir a Manehatan, urgente – dijo Trixie.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Twilight.

-Una carta del banco, estas tres semanas no me van a salir gratis – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa irónica.

Twilight había pedido que los trabajos se hicieron sin ruido, por las prácticas de Trixie, como resultado se demoraron más, pero las habitaciones aparecieron listas y dispuestas de un segundo a otro, a las ocho no estaban, a las ocho con diez tenían dos habitaciones más y un baño extra, aunque ni la tensión del día ni nada evitó que esa noche de nuevo se echaran en el sillón a escuchar una historia, esta vez de Pepino el ladrón.

Cuando fueron a acostarse, una habitación el frente de la otra, se quedaron mirando casi un minuto en silencio

-Buenas noches Twilight – dijo Trixie suavemente.

-Buenas noches Trixie – dijo Twilight adelantándose un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ahora veía las cicatrices de Trixie a cada momento, y más que parecerles feas, le hacía recordar a la fuerte yegua delante de él, por alguna razón eso la hacía enrojecer, se separaron y fueron a dormir.

Twilight se revolvió en la cama más tiempo de lo normal, las sábanas parecían más frías y la cama más grande de lo normal, y no podía quedarse quieta.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de practicar usando de nuevo la base de Twilight, Trixie avisó a Twilight que iba a salir a comprar pasajes para Manehatan lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, trata de comprar unos buenos asientos, en última instancia yo pago la diferencia de mi pasaje.

-¿Tu pasaje?

-Si, claro… ¿No pensabas ir sola o sí? Siendo mi huésped y protegida, ¿Cuando partiríamos?

-Lo más pronto posible – dijo Trixie – mañana si se puede, no tienes que ir Twilight, puedo ir sola.

-Eso es absurdo Trixie – dijo Twilight ladeando la cabeza mientras fruncía lo labios incrédula – mientras puedas recaer no puedes estar sola, reserva los pasajes para mañana temprano – dijo Twilight – ¡si vamos a ir a Manehatan podemos aprovechar y hacer algo divertido! Algún espectáculo o algo ¿Te gustarían? – Trixie lo pensó unos segundos, no importa que pasara, seguramente iba a quedar como un buen recuerdo.

-Si, claro, estaría bien – dijo Trixie, rato después mandaría a Spike a comprar.

-Entonces voy a decir que puede venir desde pasado mañana – dijo Twilight tomando un pergamino y empezando a escribir – el libro que está pidiendo es un tomo… peligroso, así que tengo que conversarlo antes de prestarlo, pero además es un tomo que a mí me sirve, no sé cómo se me había olvidado que estaba en Canterlot.

-Genial – dijo Trixie con evidente mal humor.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada – dijo Trixie – yo voy a salir.

-¿Vas a estar fuera hasta tarde de nuevo?

-No creo realmente.

-Si lo haces avísame de alguna forma ¿Si?

-Si mamá – dijo Trixie con una risita, aún así era agradable saber que se preocupaba tanto por ella.

-Solo no me asustes de nuevo.

-Voy a intentarlo – dijo Trixie saliendo al fin por la puerta.

La verdad esta vez no tenía un lugar al que ir, así que decidió tomar un paseo, nunca le había pasado algo así, en el carro siempre había algo que hacer, repararlo y buscar algo que comer consumía bastante de su energía. Además de acarrear el carro de aquí para allá, tenía que usar magia para eso también, nunca estaba en el escenario al máximo de su capacidad…

El parque era un sitio agradable, pero estaba lleno de ponis, el bosque Everfree era cada vez más peligroso, algunos decían haber visto montícolas en los límites del mismo, algunos habían pedido medidas de seguridad a la alcaldía y que advirtieran a los niños en la escuela, así que acercarse también quedaba eliminado de las opciones, el único lugar que quedaba era la granja de los Apple… supuso que no tenía nada de malo meterse a la sombra de algunos árboles para pensar.

Mientras caminaba recibía más miradas que de costumbre, tal vez por los rumores, tal vez por las cicatrices que la adornaban, tal vez fuera el destino, ahora que había vendido la moneda, le daba algo más para recordar a Journe, aunque Journe tenía su cutie mark intacto, en cambio la cutie mark izquierda de Trixie estaba rota, la cicatriz la separaba en dos parten, con una oscura e irregular marca en medio.

El largo trayecto a la granja le hizo darse cuenta de que a menos que consiguiera algo parecido a un trabajo, no iba a estar tranquila, seguramente Apple Jack estaba cosechando, Rarity tejiendo, Fluttershy curando a alguna criatura, Twilight investigando, Pinkie horneando, Lyra practicando y Rainbow valía madre.

Tal vez pudiese conseguir un trabajo cualquiera, lo que fuera, aunque pensar en trabajar y ponerle esfuerzo a cualquier cosa que no fuera su espectáculo le parecía casi ridículo, un terrible desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo… pero estaba la deuda con el banco, y las deudas que iba a tener con Apple Jack y Rarity, que estaba decida a pagar por más que ellas se negaran, también las de Pinkie, que le dejaba un muffin de vez en cuando… parece que tendría que comerse su orgullo en ese sentido y lavar platos o algo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía levitó una brillante y roja manzana de un árbol encima de ella y la masticó con deleite.

-Espero que tengas dinero para pagar eso – escuchó una voz conocida.

-Oh, lo siento Apple Jack – dijo Trixie mirando la manzana con molestia - estoy acostumbrada a comer de los árboles silvestres que encuentro en el camino, cuando quieras te pago.

-No te preocupes, era una broma cubo de azúcar… como sea ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la tarde mirando el cielo con cara de tragedia? – Trixie la miró, estaba apoyada en un árbol con los cascos cruzados, lo pensó un segundo y lo resumió en una palabra.

-Dinero Apple Jack, todo se reduce al vil dinero – dijo levantando los cascos en un gesto teatral.

-Sabes que Twilight no te va a cobrar nada.

-Fuera de eso, he estado tres semanas inactiva, y tengo una deuda con el banco… y con algunos ponis no muy amables… verdaderamente fue uno de los peores momentos para perder el carro…

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – directo al grano, bastante esperable de una yegua que se tuvo que hacer cargo de una granja desde pequeña.

-Ya vendí algo, tengo unos ochenta bits, y espero recibir un poco más pronto, y ya le pagué ciento cincuenta bits a Twilight.

-¿Y lo aceptó? – preguntó AJ levantando una ceja.

-Se dio cuenta de que era inútil rechazarlo, además, ese tiempo creía que me estaba escapando, hubo un escándalo en el bar y todo, así que solo lo tomó.

-Así que de eso iba la pelea en el bar – pueblo pequeño infierno grande, nada pasaba sin que se supiera – entonces ¿Cuánto debes? – Trixie espero unos momentos antes de responder.

-Unos cuantos miles de bits – dijo – necesito con urgencia un trabajo.

-¿Unos cuantos miles de bits? Wow chica, hemos tenido ese tipo de deudas, pero esto es una granja.

-Las cosas no me han ido muy bien, aunque creo que siendo la protegida… o amante de la princesa según que rumor creas me va a mantener a salvo.

-Cierto, eso ayuda, el mundo es más peligroso de lo que algunos ponis creen… entonces… una unicornio, una poderosa unicornio desempleada ¿Cierto?

-Algo así, aunque no sé si alguien confíe lo suficiente como para darme algún empleo.

-Yo tengo un empleo – dijo Apple Jack – si es que no te molesta trabajar en una granja.

-Con cualquier cosa me vale en este momento.

-Entonces perfecto, mira, como poni de tierra, tengo que sacar todas las manzanas de golpe, de un mismo árbol, eso es un problema, algunas quedan verdes, y otras ya está podridas, si sacaras las que primero maduran con tu magia, podríamos esperar un poco más y luego no tendríamos tantas manzanas verdes, además de esparcir el cultivo, es bueno para el negocio.

-Eso suena suficientemente simple.

-No lo es tanto, tenemos muchas especies aquí, tanto por la fecha de cultivo como para cubrir la demanda, si aceptas te puedo enseñar al respecto, entonces, ¿Qué dice chica, aceptas? – dijo AJ acercándose y adelantando un casco.

-¿Sabes qué? Acepto, necesito dinero y no tengo nada que perder, espero Twilight no te crucifique por provecharte de la convaleciente – dijo estrechando el casco.

-Yo también lo espero chica ¿Empezamos mañana?

-Pasado mañana, mañana voy a hablar con el banco de Manehatan – dijo Trixie.

-Bien, pasado mañana, si quieres trabajar aquí, procura llegar temprano, empezamos a trabajar con el canto del gallo, y a diferencia de lo que los ponis creen, el gallo canta antes de que salga el Sol – Apple Jack se alejó trotando, y luego de un rato Trixie escuchó de nuevo los lejanos golpes de unos cascos contra los árboles, seguido de caídas de manzanas.

De vuelta en la biblioteca, unas horas después, Trixie le dijo a Twilight que dos días después empezaría a trabajar con Apple Jack, Twilight la miró con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, tenía ganas de decirle que simplemente se quedara a descansar, pero sabía que no le iba a hacer caso.

-Trata de no sobrecargarte Trixie, todavía tienes que cuidar tu salud.

-Me voy a cuidar Twilight, despreocúpate, pero fuera de pagarle a ti y a tus amigas, necesito el dinero – Twilight asintió de mala gana y luego recordó algo.

-Espera… ¿Eso significa que no vas a seguir trabajando conmigo? – dijo bajando las orejas.

-No, lo siento, realmente tengo los cascos atados – dijo Trixie bajando la cabeza – de hecho, probablemente salga temprano y vuelva a la hora de almuerzo.

-Oh… tendrá que ser… no importa, siempre he trabajado por mi cuenta, así que está bien – Twilight se mordió el labio, tragándose las ganas de hacerle un préstamo, sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para eso - ¿Vas a trabajar ahí todos los días?

-Eso tengo que conversarlo con Apple Jack, pero creo que algo así.

-Mmm… ¡Bien, bien…! espero que te vaya bien – dijo Twilight algo forzada – así empiezas a salir de todo el lío en el que estás metida…

-Si, supongo – dijo Trixie – yo voy a estar leyendo en mi habitación, si me necesitas.

-Okey.

Empezaba a alejarse de Twilight casi sin quererlo, tal vez fuese un buen comienzo, pero las palabras de Rarity sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, Trixie no sabía que pensar o hacer, definitivamente no era fuerte como Twilight pensaba.

Horas después, Twilight estaba frente a la puerta de Trixie, no sabía cómo preguntarle, a esa hora generalmente estaban conversando en el sillón, en ese momento era cuando estaban más cerca, uno de los momentos cuando realmente estaba en contacto con su… protegida.

Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados, Spike le había simplificado el asunto cuando le dijo que no pensara en el asunto y solo lo dejara fluir, así que adelantó el casco para tocar la puerta, justo cuando esta se abría.

Trixie se sorprendió un poco cuando la vio, y luego bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada, iba a empezar a hablar cuando Twilight la interrumpió.

-¿Vas a contarme un cuento Trixie? – dijo sonriendo, Trixie la miró y perdió el aliento, joder, si solo dejara de hacer cosas como esa podría seguir con lo suyo.

-Seguro – dijo Trixie volviendo a respirar - ¿Qué tipo de historia te gustaría escuchar? Si sigues así me voy a quedar sin las mejores.

-… ¿Qué tal una historia sobre ti? Yo te he contado mucho sobre mí y mis amigas – dijo Twilight tentativamente, Trixie sintió un frío en la espalda, pero de todas formas pensó en algún evento de su pasado que pudiera contarle, o alguna secuencia de eventos.

Caminó hasta el sillón y golpeó el sillón a su lado con el casco, Twilight se sentó y luego se acostó apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de Trixie.

Terminó relatándole sobre los primeros años que recordaba de su vida, sobre su llegada a Canterlot, y el tiempo que vivieron cerca antes de ser aceptados dentro, el tiempo en que no era ni errante ni habitante de Canterlot.

-¿Pero porque tus padres insistieron tanto en vivir en Canterlot?

-Por miedo a una enfermedad hereditaria que pudiera afectarme – dijo Trixie – siendo niña no me afectó, se supone que pude darte un ataque a los cinco, y luego empieza a deteriorarte de a poco, luego de los ocho tenía que tomar una pastilla al día.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Twilight abriendo los ojos.

-De por vida – dijo estirándose.

-¡Pero yo no te he visto tomar ninguna pastilla!

-Por un tiempo pude comprarlas, desde hace casi un año que no las tomo pero…

-¡Trixie, dime que se supone que deberías estar tomando!

-No es nada, una pastilla carísima, he estado sin ella y me siento igual, así que…

-Quiero ver la receta – dijo Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

-Twilight, en serio…

-Trixie, por favor… - Trixie la miró y no pudo evitar hacerle caso, volvió de su habitación un rato después con un papel que sacó de su cofre, Twilight lo examinó y luego la miró preocupada.

-Pero Trixie, esto… esto no es una medicina específica – dijo Twilight – es solo un cura todo muy potente, ¡Y muy caro! ¿Qué es esa enfermedad?

-No es complejo, es una enfermedad que deteriora el metabolismo o algo así, como sea, si es que estoy afectada, eso debería mantener su avance a raya.

-Eso suena muy mal Trixie ¿Qué pasa si no tomas esto y si estás enferma?

-Me quedarían unos veinte años de vida – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros, ante el inminente terror de Twilight se apresuró – pero me traté en los primeros momentos, que son los más complejos, un año sin eso no me hace demasiado, el avance es exponencial, suena mal, pero significa que este año sin tratamiento no es algo de qué preocuparse ¡Planeaba volver a comprarlas cuando estuviera bien, pero hasta ahora no había podido!

-Trixie… - Twilight miraba la receta y a la yegua preocupada ¿Qué, no bastaba con todo lo que había pasado, aparte tenía que lidiar con eso? No entendía como Trixie estaba tan tranquila – voy a conseguir que te sigas tratando.

-No voy a aceptar algo tan caro de nadie Twilight, y lo sabes.

-Te… te voy a nombrar mi estudiante oficial – dijo al final Twilight.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Eso te da un seguro médico, no creo que cubra una de estas cosas por día, pero puede ayudar, luego me lo pagas, pero no vas a estar más sin tomarte esto.

-Podría ser inútil, tal vez ni siquiera esté enferma, es una enfermedad indetectable.

-No me importa, yo te voy a ayudar con eso.

-¡No Twilight, ya te lo dije, deja de joderme con eso, no me voy a tomar la limosna de nadie! – dijo en un tono más elevado del que hubiera querido, luego vio el rostro herido de Twilight y lo sintió en el corazón, agachó la cabeza y recordó las palabras de Spike, se hizo el silencio unos minutos -… bien Twilight, voy a aceptarlo, solo porque eres tu...

Twilight notó el mal humor de Trixie, y su orgullo que luchaba por salir a flote, no sabía cómo se había ganado tanta confianza de Trixie pero eso era lo de menos, se acercó a ella.

-Puedes pagarme si quieres, pero nadie debería descuidar una enfermedad así por no tener el dinero… o no poder ganarlo, o que la gente ataque a… - se le trababa la garganta y tragó, Trixie la quedó mirando, algo confundida, Twilight parecía más triste que ella misma - ¡No deberías acostumbrarte a esto y decir que está bien, se que eres fuerte, pero está mal, simplemente está mal!

-El mundo es así, aunque hayas visto lo mejor de el – dijo Trixie – gracias de todas formas, supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que tengo razón – dijo Twilight - ¿Cómo podría vivir contigo y pensar que te puedes estar muriendo lentamente? – Twilight bufó y agitó la cabeza – no entiendo cómo estás tan tranquila, solo pensar en estar afuera pasando por todo eso sin saber si alguna enfermedad te está matando es angustiante, y sin embargo… cuando estaba en el hospital te consideraba terca, pero ahora creo que realmente no te podía pedir más.

-Supongo que no lo había visto así, gracias Twilight – dijo Trixie, luego se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Mientras Trixie entendía perfectamente porque su corazón palpitaba más rápido, Twilight todavía se negaba a ver, o tal vez la respuesta era demasiado rara como para considerarla en solo un par de semanas de relación – voy a dormir, mañana salimos temprano, al final mandé a Spike a comprar, jamás he viajado en tren y no entiendo bien el asunto.

-Es simple, de veras – dijo Twilight alejándose – pero probablemente haya sido lo mejor, buenas noches Trixie.

-Buenas noches Twilight.

Fueron a acostarse, en la cama, Twilight sintió frío, un frío que era una falta de calor que nuca antes había sentido.

_No, el canon va a destruir mi fic… a weno, pido críticas constructivas, sé que mi narrativa tiene que estar plagada de defectos, segundo, lo que queda en el aire lo dejo por las continuaciones, tercero, gracias a todos y a Gasp en especial : ) llevo casi 800 visitas y esperaba que el fanfic se perdiera luego de unas 100._


	14. Capítulo Décimo Cuarto

Sunset había hecho lo prometido, en frente de sus padres y con sus amistades defendía tercamente la igualdad de los ponis homosexuales, corrigiendo cada cosa que no le parecía bien, se mostraba completamente desinteresada por cualquier semental cercano, pero comúnmente hacía comentarios sobre ciertas yeguas del medio, eso hacía que se convirtiera en una compañía e hija bastante picuda, algo que ya le jugaba en contra.

Todos estos detalles habían puesto a sus padres algo más agudos de lo normal, y a Sunset, estando menos aislada de su familia esto le pesaba, antes mantenía una distancia casi dañina con sus padres, ahora tenía que ser más cercana si quería que sirviera, estaba casi siempre más molesta y antipática con todo el mundo, incluso con Trixie, aunque con ella intentaba controlarse lo más posible.

-Bien, hasta aquí llegamos – dijo Sunset cuando llegaban a su casa, Trixie la estaba acompañando desde la academia ese jueves, y apenas habían hablado en todo el camino, estaban en la entrada trasera, unas tapias cubrían toda la vista hacia fuera, Sunset parecía nerviosa, pero ensimismada no se daba cuenta de que Trixie estaba incluso más nerviosa ese día.

-Supongo… ¿aunque podría quedarme un rato más? – dijo tímidamente Trixie.

-Trixie… - empezó Sunset bruscamente, luego suspiró y miró hacia el suelo – es complicado, necesito un tiempo a solas antes de esta noche.

-Okey… okey, está bien – Trixie estaba temerosa, ese día podía ser muy malo o muy bueno, se acercó lentamente Sunset, la yegua levantó la cabeza y Trixie aprovechó de darle un beso muy suave en los labios, Sunset sonrió y se adelantó, se dieron un beso más profundo y largo, Trixie cerró los ojos mientras la lengua y la saliva de Sunset y de ella se juntaban tiernamente, calmándola, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, y Trixie le dio un fuerte abrazo, que Sunset correspondió de inmediato.

-Te amo Sunset.

-Y yo a ti Trixie.

-Va a salir bien, tus padres son buenos ponis – dijo Trixie, casi como una petición.

-Eso espero – dijo Sunset – bueno, adiós por ahora, te veo al rato.

Hasta que Sunset cerró la puerta no se dejaron de ver a los ojos.

Trixie se devolvió a su casa cada vez más nerviosa, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos pesimistas, en unas cuantas horas los Lulamoon iban a tener una cena con los Shine, aprovechando que el padre tenía unos días libres.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, Frelia, Mystic y Trixie estaban a la puerta de los Shine.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó Mystic a Trixie, la pequeña lo miró y solo asintió con la cabeza – de nada te sirve – dijo el padre acariciando su cabeza – las cosas van a salir lo mejor posible, y no hay nada más que hacer.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – dijo Trixie.

-Definitivamente – dijo Frelia – pero puedes intentarlo.

Trixie dejó de balancearse de lado a lado y empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse.

-Así está mejor – dijo su madre – sea como sea que vaya la cosa, no puedes hacer nada ahora mara cambiarlo, solo queda ir hacia delante.

-Solo hacia delante, entendido…

Mystic tocó la puerta y luego de unos segundos apareció Loreta con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos Mystic, Frelia Trixie – dijo la yegua – pasen, la cena va a estar lista en unos minutos.

-Gracias Loreta – dijo Frelia mientras los otros dos saludaba – es encantador que nos hayan invitado.

-Gracias, pero fue idea de Sunset, nos hizo darnos cuenta de que nuestras familias nunca han tenido un momento para afianzar vínculos.

"Por supuesto que fue idea de Sunset" pensaron los tres con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Entraron directamente al comedor.

-¿Cómo ha ido el negocio Mystic? – el padre de Sunset se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa, Mystic en el otro, Loreta a la derecha de su esposo, y Frelia a la izquierda del suyo, Sunset y Trixie estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra.

-Las cosas van mejorando de a poco, aunque mientras voy a mejores escenarios, más condiciones tienen, y más atosigante son los ponis en general – dijo Mystic tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-La mayoría no soporta ver relucir a alguien que creen menos digno, todo es solo envidia y patetismo, usted es el mejor en lo que hace – dijo Bright sin cambiar del tono amable y elegante que usaba siempre.

-lo sé, pero es más difícil lidiar con el asunto – dijo Mystic.

-Créame que lo sé, me pasó algo parecido con los grifos cuando estuvimos allí, aunque ellos suelen gritarlo y dejarlo claro, para luego hacer lo imposible para demostrar que son más competentes, los demás grifos solo se divierten viendo divertidos, como si fuera un espectáculo, son una raza sumamente competitiva… lo prefiero a las habladurías y la cobardía que ha mostrado con su familia, de todas formas.

-Gracias por eso Bright.

El poni tenía de cutie mark un papiro de oro, una lengua hubiera sido menos elegante, y menos correcto, ya que a pesar de ser un orador magnífico, su talento era el cambiar corazones y convicciones con sus palabras y argumentos, siempre decía que el debate era una de las artes despreciadas del mundo, y que podía ser tan bello y emocionante como una buena novela.

La conversación, ponerse al día con las vidas de cada uno, con la ida de Journe y Fairy, aclarar opiniones de política, religión y demases (Ese punto fue algo picudo, si bien nadie ofendió a nadie, por momentos estuvieron al borde de la molestia) les tomó un par de horas considerando la sobremesa, luego de eso fueron a la sala a tomar unas copas frente al fuego, se acababa el Otoño y el fría mordía el cuerpo de los ponis.

Los Shine estaban relajándose cada vez más, y a decir verdad, hasta ese momento disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de los Lulamoon, sin embargo, estos, junto con Sunset, se ponían cada vez más nerviosos, en especial Trixie, esto se hizo evidente hasta el punto en que Bright le preguntó repetidamente a su hija y a Trixie si les pasaba algo, pensando en algún problema o malestar físico, en un momento se lo preguntó algo suspicaz a su hija, que miraba sus cascos con un rostro serio y algo sombrío, pero más que nada decidido.

-La verdad si pasa algo – dijo Sunset adelantándose hasta quedar frente a sus padres, Trixie se acercó hasta quedar a su izquierda, un poco detrás, y los padres de Trixie también se acercaron – tengo que decirles algo, pero quiero que intenten digerirlo bien antes de reaccionar ¿Okey?

Bright y Loreta se acercaron a su hija, el padre suspicaz y la madre levemente preocupada, el semental logró ver como los Lulamoon se acercaban, con una expresión dispuesta, casi como si esperaran o supieran que algo iba a pasar.

-¿Si? – preguntó Bright mirando de reojo a todos los presentes.

-Yo… - Sunset tragó nerviosa, miró al suelo unos segundos y levantó la mirada con decisión – yo y Trixie somos pareja, yo la quiero y ella me quiere, y soy… - la palabra se le atragantó unos segundos antes de decir en voz más baja – soy lesbiana.

Se hizo un largo silencio, Loreta estaba paralizada con la boca abierta, muestras Bright boqueaba con el ceño fruncido, se demoró un rato en hablar todavía, Trixie se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Sunset y le paso un casco por encima del hombro.

-A ver, para un segundo – dijo Bright cerrando los ojos y levantando un casco – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Soy pareja de Trixie, y soy lesbiana – repitió Sunset.

-Me doy cuenta de que no es broma – dijo Bright con el rostro fruncido, a su lado, Loreta solo parecía dolorida y confundida, miraba hacia todos lados con los labios entreabiertos, como si buscara decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras.

-No es broma, voy completamente en serio – dijo Sunset.

-Yo también – dijo Trixie a su lado, perecía mucho más asustada, pero de alguna forma logró hablar.

-Estoy hablando con mi hija – dijo bruscamente Sunset sin poder contenerse.

-¡Trixie es la pareja de tu hija! – le espetó Sunset.

-No me respondas en ese tono señorita, ¿Cómo es que vienes a decirnos esto? Tienes trece años, eres joven, y jamás has dado señales de ser lesbiana, bueno, hasta hace unos meses, que ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro lo planeaste, ¿Cómo estás tan segura de esto?

Bright estaba en guardia, como poni que odiaba cualquier arbitrariedad sin argumento, iba a ser más fácil hablar con él.

-Al menos lo suficientemente segura como para intentarlo – dijo Sunset escapándose por los lados.

-Eso puede no ser lo suficiente para que yo te deje hacerlo – dijo Bright.

-Chicas, hasta aquí, quiero cruzar unas palabras con Bright – dijo Mystic adelantándose, en ese momento Bright lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Usted sabía todo esto de antemano ¿Cierto? – le dijo Bright acusadoramente.

-Desde hace casi medio año – dijo Frelia – ellas nos dijeron hace casi medio año.

-O sea que todos ustedes sabían mientras nosotros hacíamos el ridículo – dijo Bright.

-Esa no era de ninguna manera la intención – dijo Mystic – insisto niñas, retírense unos minutos.

-No eres tu quien da órdenes en esta casa- dijo Bright, Loreta, todavía dolida, le puso un casco en el hombro, intentando calmarlo.

-Querido, cálmate, tal vez sea lo mejor escuchar lo que tienen que decir – Loreta, extrañamente, parecía asustada.

-¡Pero Loreta!

-Solo son un par de minutos- dijo Mystic – el debatiente me tiene que dar al menos una oportunidad ¿Cierto?

-¡Juro que si me arruinan esto se van a arrepentir! – dijo Sunset saltando con una mirada fría, Bright vio a su hija tan decidida y rígida y se frenó un poco.

-Sunset, Trixie, vayan al salón – dijo Bright, ambas se retiraron, Sunset dudando y con una mirada amenazadora, y Trixie mirando al frente , intentando calmar sus temores – ahora, te doy unos minutos Mystic, solo porque te tengo estima.

No es que ambos se hubiesen visto mucho, de hecho, discutirlo con Bright era un poco extraño, era una figura casi inexistente dentro de la casa, pero tanto Sunset como Loreta lo tenían siempre presente, la comunicación entre los dos sementales era casi solamente de comentarios entre otros ponis, Mystic respiró y comenzó.

-Cuando Trixie nos dijo esto, hace unos años, porque estaba confundida, no sabía que le pasaba – empezó Mystic – también en nuestra cabeza aparecieron muchas dudas y negaciones, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a decir que había estado confundida, que no era cierto, y es básicamente porque me daba miedo, porque al menos en Canterlot es difícil siendo así.

-A mí también me golpeó fuerte pensar en que Trixie no iba a tener a sus propios hijos – dijo Frelia – como madre, era una de las cosas que me hubiera gustado para ella.

-Pero la verdad es simple, Sunset y Trixie son así, y van a seguir siendo así, y les va a ser difícil, así que quedan dos opciones, hacérselos mucho más difícil o intentar hacérselos más fácil, intentar hacerles un refugio, donde puedan sentirse seguras, que van a agradecerlo eternamente, o ser parte de los que las atacan y las hieren, que es algo que nunca les van a perdonar – Mystic se calló en ese momento, terminando sus minutos – puedo decir muchos cosas y dar muchos ejemplos, pero si esto no los convence nada lo va a hacer, nosotros decidimos intentar hacer lo más feliz posible a nuestra hija, se reduce a eso.

Loreta estaba sentada mirando al suelo, seguía viéndose dolida, tal vez se hubiese enojado con los Lulamoon por el secreto, pero empezó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, en su instinto maternal.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Sunset – dijo Loreta.

-No es lo ideal – le respondió Bright que se sostenía la cabeza con el casco.

-Si no podemos seguir con lo ideal, yo quiero intentar con lo que podamos… Porque si intentamos forzarlo va a salir pésimo ¿Recuerdas al hijo del general Moonshine?

-Claro que lo recuero – dijo Bright, pensando en el ahora siempre amargado general.

-No quiero que nos pase eso, si no podemos con el ideal, hay que seguir con lo que haga más feliz a Sunset – Loreta se acercó a su marido casi pidiendo que la escuchara, Mystic y Frelia se sorprendieron de la reacción de Loreta, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Sunset, el amor de madre había barrido con todo lo demás, Bright la miraba sintiéndose indefenso frente a los ojos llorosos y la mirada suplicante de Loreta, el general y su hijo no se hablaban desde hace años, él sabía lo doloroso que era para ella la idea de que su familia se rompiera, no eran tan cercanos, pero eran una familia, y se querían de verdad.

Bright se empezó a hundir frente a la mirada de Loreta, hasta que se acercó a un sillón, se hundió con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y se tapó el rostro con ambos cascos.

-Tendría que haber pasado más tiempo en la casa – dijo a través de los cascos, Loreta lo captó al segundo.

-No querido, tú no tienes la culpa – dijo tomando uno de sus cascos, dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos rojos.

-Si van a apoyar a su hija, tienen que dejar de pensar como si hubiera alguna culpa o algo malo con ella – dijo Frelia, Loreta la miró y asintió, aunque la mirada de Bright fue más agresiva.

-Tendría que haber pasado más tiempo con ella – repitió Bright – mi hija no tiene nada malo, pero no es bueno para ella ser así… tiene que haber algo que podría haber hecho mejor – dijo Bright encorvándose con la mirada al suelo.

-También lo pensé un par de veces – dijo Mystic – no es culpa de nadie, solo queda ser el mejor padre posible.

Bright se quedó pensando y mirando al suelo unos segundos, parecía cada vez más cerca de quebrarse, mientras asentía suavemente, la lógica del asunto era simple, y definitivamente, le importaba más defender a su hija que aparentar, cuando habló su voz era más débil y frágil.

-Sabes cómo hablar mejor de lo que pensé, eso te lo doy – dijo mirando a otro lado – ahora… ahora les tengo que pedir que se vayan – dijo avanzando – necesito un tiempo con mi familia.

-Claro – dijeron Mystic y Frelia.

Cuando llegaron al salón Sunset estaba sentada golpeando el suelo con el casco y Trixie tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando, tenían los cascos tomados.

Cuando escucharon los pasos que se acercaban la primera en levantarse fue Trixie, seguida de inmediato por Sunset.

-¿Y… que pasó? – preguntó Trixie a sus padres, ambos se veían tranquilos, Loreta y Bright parecían mucho más afectados.

-Nos vamos, Sunset y su familia necesitan un tiempo a solas – dijo Mystic.

-Está bien – dijo Frelia a las dos potrillas cuando intentaron preguntar algo – las cosas salieron mejor de lo pensaban, pero nos tenemos que ir ahora.

-Es… está bien – dijo Trixie, Sunset se acercó a sus padres con la cabeza en alto, pálida.

-Adiós – dijo Bright secamente, alejándose e los Lulamoon, todos los demás se despidieron más adecuadamente, pero Trixie y Sunset no pudieron evitar darse un largo abrazo antes de alejarse.

De camino a su casa, los Lulamoon estaban en silencio, Trixie iba algo detrás de sus padres, con la cabeza baja y pensando profundamente.

-Trixie, todo va a salir bien, solo cálmate – dijo Frelia hacia atrás luego de la tercera pregunta sin responder de la potrilla.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque las cosas salieron bien, ninguno reaccionó ni de cerca tan mal como Sunset se lo había imaginado, Loreta de hecho… no es que esté de tu parte, pero está de parte de Sunset, Bright no pudo aguantar su mirada, van a hacer lo que sea para que Sunset sea feliz.

-A Sunset no le va a gustar si se vuelve condescendiente – dijo Trixie – de hecho… no importa lo que pase, le va a ser molesto.

-Como sea, Bright tampoco estaba molesto al final, simplemente parecían muy confundidos… y dolidos – Trixie levantó la vista en ese momento, mirando a sus padres de reojo.

-¿Ustedes se sintieron así cuando yo les dije?

-Ahhm… - Mystic pensó un segundo antes de responder – no creo que haya sido tan complicado para nosotros, pero no es fácil, o lo que uno espera – Mystic soltó un bufido – además, cuando una niña de diez años llega asustada y confundida, no te queda nada más que aceptar que es real, y que hay que lidiar con eso.

-Siempre es algo con lo que lidiar – dijo Trixie frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre se te va a hacer más difícil que al resto, por eso es algo con lo que hay que lidiar – dijo Mystic con honestidad – pero es ahí cuando un padre tiene que mostrar su apoyo.

-Si, gracias a todo esto… por hablar con los padres de Sunset – dijo Trixie con una leve sonrisa.

-Fue simple – dijo Frelia – esperaba tener que discutir un tiempo más largo, pero no llegó más lejos, aunque supongo que puedes irte olvidando de quedarte en casa de Sunset, o de que ella se quede en la nuestra por un buen tiempo.

-Si – dijo Trixie rascándose la nuca – supongo que mejor me alejo de la casa por un tiempo.

-Eso puede dar el mensaje equivocado – dijo Mystic – no huyas, sigue ahí, con la cabeza levantada y la mirada al frente, a su familia le va a gustar que Sunset se… arriesgue con una yegua valiente al menos.

-Cierto… - dijo Trixie intentando ponerse en el lugar de los padres de Sunset – cierto, no les gustaría que su hija se vaya al lado oscuro con alguien que la deje sola cuando se pone difícil…

-Exacto, probablemente quieran que seas la mejor yegua posible para Sunset.

Trixie durmió esa noche preocupada, preguntándose qué le habría pasado a Sunset, y si podrían seguir juntas como antes.

Al día siguiente, se la podía ver dando vueltas y más vueltas cerca de la casa de Sunset, paso unas cuantas veces cerca de la entrada de la calle sin decidirse a entrar por ella, por una parte le aterraba lo que pudiese pasar, por otra parte lo único que quería era encontrarse de una vez con Sunset, tal vez estuviese triste, tal vez incluso deprimida, tal vez castigada, tal vez la convencieran de terminar, tal vez… tal vez pensaba que era demasiada molestia seguir con ella. Trixie tenía pensamientos cada vez más deprimentes mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa por quinta vez, esta vez atreviéndose a acercarse, otro de los temores de Trixie es como la fueran a recibir luego de la noche anterior.

Trixie alcanzó la puerta y con rostro decidido tocó la puerta, el sonido de los golpes la acobardó de nuevo, mala cosa porque a los pocos segundos frete suyo apareció una saltona y desarreglada Loreta, la yegua se sorprendió un poco, tenía la melena desordenada, algunos mechones se le escapaban, tenía la ropa arrugada y en general estaba deslucida, se quedó mirando a Trixie unos segundos, Trixie tragó antes de hablar.

-Ho… hola señora Shine Es… ¿Está Sunset? – era el mismo saludo que había usado por más de una año en esa casa, Loreta la miró, Trixie temía ver algún desagrado en su rostro, pero solo veía preocupación y desconcierto.

-Si, claro Trixie, ella está dentro, la voy a ir a llamar, espérame un segundo – Loreta cerró la puerta y se escucharon unos pasos hacia dentro, Trixie empezaba a pensar en la diferencia de trato cuando Loreta se devolvió y abrió la puerta de nuevo – si quieres puedes esperar dentro… o fuera… como quieras.

-Okey, gracias – dijo Trixie, haciendo un intento por avanzar, Loreta abrió más la puerta e hizo un espacio para dejarla entrar y se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

Trixie se sentía algo incómoda en la casa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que Sunset bajó de inmediato las escaleras y se acercó a ella corriendo.

-¡Trixie! – Le dijo dándole un abrazo – estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.

-¿Por qué no fuiste entonces? Estaba tan nerviosa viniendo hacia acá – dijo bromeando, pero Sunset miró hacia abajo y rascó el suelo con culpabilidad.

-Mi papá me preguntó si tu atreverías a venir, yo le dije que si, el me preguntó si estaba segura… sonaba casi como un reto… - dijo Sunset, Trixie le agradeció a sus padres para sus adentros, Loreta apareció bajando las escaleras, Sunset se dio vuelta para mirar a su madre y ambas se mostraban algo avergonzadas – mamá, voy a salir con Trixie un rato ¿okey? – Sunset le sonrió a su madre y esta le sonrió de vuelta.

-Claro cariño, intenta llegar antes que tu padre, el va a llegar a las diez – dijo Loreta.

-Bien, vamos Trixie – dijo Sunset saliendo, Trixie se despidió de Loreta, y esta la miraba meditabunda, tal vez echándole la culpa a Trixie, tal vez diciéndole que estaba sobre hielo quebradizo, Trixie no supo interpretar su mirada, simplemente se despidió muy educadamente y salió.

-Entonces dime ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Trixie saliendo por la puerta con Sunset.

-Fue incómodo, me estuvieron haciendo preguntas y repitiéndomelas mucho tiempo, que si no sentía nada por los sementales, que si siempre me habían atraído las yeguas… que si estaba segura, que si alguien me había hecho algo… terminé gritando un poco – dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi papá se comporta como si fuera el fin de mi futuro, y mi mamá intentaba tratarme como a una inválida, me abrazó como si hubiera pasado por una catástrofe, me irrité y les terminé gritando… no quiero que me vean como nadie más que la misma Sunset… - dijo suspirando – aunque eso o he dicho mil veces… vamos al parque un rato.

-Okey… entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Trixie.

-Primero vamos al parque.

Llegaron al parque en silencio, Trixie iba detrás y sentía el impulso de abrazar o acariciar a Sunset, pero se contenía porque no sabía que pensaba Sunset en ese momento.

Sunset se sentó en el pasto y Trixie al frente de ella, nerviosa, Trixie no sabía qué hacer o decir, ya estaba temerosa de repetir la pregunta, hasta que sintió el casco de Sunset acariciando el suyo.

-Probablemente va a ser muy incómodo por un tiempo, pero se siente tan bien habérselo dicho ya a mi familia – dijo Sunset acariciando a Trixie, ahora subiendo hasta su hombro, Trixie la miró con la respiración agitada – Pero ahora podemos hacerlo como querías, o sea, tener una relación de verdad – Sunset la miró sonriendo.

-¿O sea que seguimos juntas, como pareja? – preguntó Trixie empezando a sonreír.

-Por supuesto que sí, no hice todo esto para dejarlo ahora ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – Sunset se veía sinceramente confundida, Trixie suspiró profundo un par de veces, y luego comenzó a reír - ¿Qué te pasa Trixie?

-Por alguna razón… tenía miedo de que ahora te fueras y me dejaras sola – dijo Trixie, su sonrisa temblaba por el puchero y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, acercó su boca a la de Sunset pero se detuvo a la mitad, dudando, Sunset entonces sonrió, y sujetándola del cuello terminó de avanzar, y le dio un beso dulce, largo y profundo, en ese momento Trixie se empezó a sentir segura de nuevo, comenzó a sollozar.

-Trixie ¿Estas bien, que pasa? – preguntó preocupada Sunset.

-Es que – dijo entrecortada – estaba tan segura, de que me ibas a decir que era mucho, y que terminábamos, y tenía miedo – dijo abrazando fuertemente a Sunset.

Sunset le devolvió el abrazo pensando nuevamente en los zorros, le gustaba eso de Trixie, iba a ser tan alegre y llorar tanto como pudiera, pero era dura cuando lo necesitaba.

-Mírame Trixie – dijo Sunset alejándola unos segundos – te amo, y voy a estar contigo así sea cientos de veces más difícil, porque ahora mismo eres lo mejor que tengo, ¿Entiendes? – Trixie asintió conmovida, abrazó a Sunset de vuelta, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas escurridizas del rostro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Sunset la quería, de que la aceptaba, frente al mundo y su familia, se emociono tanto que se deshizo entre risa y lágrimas en el abrazo de Sunset, que comenzó limpiar su cara y plantar pequeños besos allí donde las lágrimas dejaban huella, y en sus párpados, mientras Trixie se apretaba fuerte contra el cuerpo naranjo de la yegua.

Sunset no entendía porque había reaccionado tan efusivamente, solo le interesaba calmar a su poni muy especial, Trixie tampoco era completamente consiente, pero sentía el pecho apretado, con tantas emociones que no podía controlar las lágrimas y la risa, la confundía tanta fuerza en sus emociones.

Y es que Sunset no era solo su primer amor, ese que enloquece a cualquiera, era la primera aceptación y cariño sincero, incondicional e imparcial de parte de Canterlot.

No importa cuánto pasara, ni el rencor ni la rabia en un futuro, Trixie nunca iba a poder negarse a sí misma que ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

_Wow, ¿En serio menos de 5000 palabras? Esta parte me costó su tanto, bueno, ahí va, no se si traté bien la reacción de una familia frente a la noticia, pero ahí va mi intento._


	15. Capítulo Décimo Quinto

El tren salía a eso de las ocho de la mañana, no había tiempo de trabajar en las pociones o de practicar, solo para desayunar y luego salir hacia la estación.

Spike estaba con Twilight antes de saliera a correr, y unos minutos antes de que Trixie saliera de su nueva habitación.

-Twilight ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – preguntó el dragón.

-Claro Spike ¿Qué pasa?

El dragón abrió la boca un segundo, pero luego la cerró pensativo, sin decidirse a habar, luego por fin se sentó, intentando arreglar un problema que sospechaba haber provocado sin quererlo.

-¿Qué piensas de Trixie? – preguntó Spike.

Twilight se lo pensó un segundo ¿A Spike le estaba molestando Trixie viviendo en la biblioteca? No sería sorprendente, se puso un poco nerviosa, era cierto que no era común recibir a alguien con los brazos tan abiertos, pero ella realmente no quería que Trixie se fuera, quería ayudarla y que se quedara el mayor tiempo ahí, hasta que pudiera irse, en algún momento, un momento lejano, a ser posible… agitó la cabeza, por eso le había sido cómodo el consejo de Spike, cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía extraña e incómoda.

-¿Tu quieres que se vaya? – preguntó Twilight.

-No, claro que no – dijo Spike – me cae bien, ahora que realmente la conozco, y si puedes ayudarla, bien… para la mayor parte del mundo Trixie se sentiría como un problema, en cambio para ti es lo contrario, es… Ah, nada, solo, piensa en eso, piensa en tu relación con Trixie.

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que no pensara en eso! – Exclamó Twilight – y hasta el momento ha funcionado de maravilla.

-Yo te dije que no intentaras razonar porque te preocupaba tanto, porque solo ibas a dar vueltas en una idea sin salida, pero no que no pensaras en lo absoluto, creo que tienes que pensarlo un poco… para tomar las mejores decisiones – terminó Spike.

-… me siento incómoda pensando en eso – confesó Twilight – siento que es más de lo lógico.

-Recuerda, es tu amiga y la quieres, no tiene que importarte nada más, puedes ayudarla y lo haces, es algo bueno, sobre eso no te des vueltas, solo, no agites la cabeza y te evadas siempre que estás cerca de ella.

Twilight se sorprendió un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que era evidente, bueno, evidente no, Spike podía notar casi cualquier mínimo cambio en su estado de ánimo, pero de todas formas, la incomodó, una insinuación de una idea se formó en su mente, una que como se daba cuenta, acostumbraba a apagar antes de que siquiera se convirtieran en palabras.

-Spike ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

-Nada, Twilight, en serio nada – dijo entendiendo el mensaje – solo quiero que no te apresures o te retires de nada sin pensarlo bien – antes de llevar la conversación más lejos y hacer el tema más obvio Trixie apareció bostezando en la habitación.

-¡Ahhhh! Con todo me acostumbré a dormir hasta tarde – dijo sentándose a la mesa - ¿De qué me perdí?

-Da nada – dijo Spike – asuntos de la biblioteca, buenos días.

-Buenos días Spike – dijo Trixie sonriendo - ¿Estás bien Twilight? – Twilight agitó la cabeza quitando su expresión aproblemada.

-Sí, estoy bien, estaba pensando – dijo Twilight, Trixie asintió y comenzó a comer despreocupadamente, no es que le diera lo mismo la visita al banco, pero al parecer tenía trabajo, y podía salir adelante, al final siempre salía adelante.

-Bueno, yo salgo, tengo que apresurarme si quiero atender la biblioteca – dijo Spike yendo a la puerta.

-Gracias por eso Spike – dijo Twilight – voy a hallar la manera de copensarte.

-La avaricia Twilight – dijo Spike saliendo.

-Oh, si, lo siento.

Spike agitó su garra y salió de la biblioteca.

-Ser un dragón es más difícil de lo que parece – dijo Trixie – de todas formas creo que dormí de más ¿Tenemos que salir ahora?

-Sí, el tren va a partir en poco.

-Bien – dijo comiendo apresuradamente lo último del tazón, salieron de la biblioteca.

Tanto en el camino al tren como en el mismo, Twilight estaba repasando las palabras de Spike, Trixie la notó distraída y mantuvo su conversación al mínimo, Twilight pronto se perdió en su propia mente, mirando al paisaje a medida que el tren avanzaba.

Primero, cierto, se había apegado mucho a Trixie, pero era explicable, había estado estudiando y aprendiendo sobre la magia de la amistad, haría lo mismo por cualquier poni en apuros, pero si disfrutaba de su compañía mucho más de lo que hubiera creído, todavía existía una tensión fuerte, de lo herida que estaba Trixie con el mundo, y del espacio que quería darle, pero mientras se disolvía de a poco, Twilight empezaba a alegrarse de que estuviera cerca, de que le ayudara en su trabajo y que le contara alguna historia cada noche, eso… eso era algo que no sentiría por otro poni, aunque como le había dicho a Spike, estaba la posibilidad de que fuera por el talento mágico de Trixie, ella no quería verlo desperdiciado en medio de un mar de odio… ¿Si Trixie no tuviera talento? Se hizo a la idea, si no tuviera su talento… simplemente la querría más cerca, para cuidarla, joder, la hechicera había quedado detrás en su visión de la yegua, ahora veía a una fuerte yegua que había pasado por mucho muy sola, y no le molestaba la idea de ser quien la cuidara, ¿Una amiga podía sentirse así? Por supuesto, pero era algo al límite.

Eso, fin del pensamiento, hasta el momento, no necesitaba pensar en nada más que eso, suspiró y se relajó, tenía que relajarse, como Spike decía, no hacía nada malo, y el tiempo con Trixie era muy disfrutable.

-¿Estás bien Twilight? – Preguntó Trixie, Twilight se dio vuelta y la vio preocupada, con el ceño fruncido – estás demasiado callada.

-Estoy bien, como dije, solo estoy pensativa ¿Y qué significa eso, soy muy habladora? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy habladora, a cada momento intentando enseñar y aprender – dijo Trixie – pero cuando te acostumbras termina gustándote, siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo contigo.

-Voy a tomar eso como un halago – dijo Twilight sonriendo - ¿Vamos a ir al banco de inmediato? Me gustaría salir de ese asunto cuanto antes, para luego recorrer la ciudad.

-Sería lo mejor, y voy a hacer una confesión, no estaría tan tranquila si no fuera con la princesa, además de poder decir que voy a ser la protegida de una princesa. No importa que sea la princesa menos poderosa, eso me da puntos.

-Espero que algún otro poni llegue a alicornio – dijo Twilight – así dejaría de ser la novata o algo por el estilo, aunque tengo un castillo, cuando estamos menos ocupadas a veces vamos por ahí – dijo Twilight.

-Nada más encantador que ir al castillo donde peleó Celestia con Nightmare Moon – dijo Trixie.

Y así siguieron conversado y bromeando hasta llegar a Manehatan.

A las puertas del banco Twilight se separó de Trixie para comprar una botella de agua, y Trixie entró sola.

El ejecutivo que la atendió no parecía demasiado interesado en lo que Trixie intentaba explicarle, su deuda había sido re pactada unas cuantas veces, desde un pequeño préstamo cuando tenía estabilidad suficiente como para pedir uno.

-Entonces ¿No tiene el dinero?

-No.

-¿Y no hemos tenido noticias suyas porque?

-Caí al hospital y por poco muero

-¿Tiene al menos los papeles del hospital?

-No en este momento, mi amiga los tiene, debería llegar pronto – el ejecutivo mostró un mirada de desconcierto e incredulidad, al menos las cicatrices estaban ahí, lo que no hacía más fácil el asunto, estaba a punto de hacer una re pactación cualquiera, cuando entró Twilight y se sentó al lado de Trixie, el semental se fue poniendo más nervioso a cada segundo hasta que era casi cómico.

-Lo siento, en esta ciudad hay cola para cualquier cosa, ¿Cómo va todo? – dijo Twilight, el ejecutivo frente suyo tragó nervioso.

Ahora, no es que Twilight fuera adinerada, pero, uno, las princesas alicornio tienen ciertos poderes que podían ayudar mucho a un banco, tienen asignado un pago de parte de los recursos del estado, que Twilight había rechazado hasta ese momento, pueden destinar recursos y dineros para proyectos y negocios, pueden hacer como figura en negocios en inversiones como si fueran una empresa, y otro sin número de ventajas que a Twilight le interesarían solo si le servían para aprender algo, para ser justos, planeaba hacer una escuela en un futuro, pero fuera de eso, es una maldita princesa, no solo podría destruir el banco entero, había sido una unicornio poco menos poderosa que Cadance, y la lealtad de los equestrienses iba más allá de todo factor mencionado antes.

-Ahí estas Twilight, dame los papeles, por favor, luego de eso, solo queda pedir repactar de nuevo, ya le dije que tengo un nuevo trabajo y que voy a hacer lo que pueda… además de que no tengo nada que puedan pedirme para resarcir la pérdida, ahora solo les queda meterme en la cárcel, pero no veo como van a ganar dinero de eso – dijo Trixie gesticulando con los cascos.

-Perdóneme princesa Sparkle – dijo el semental – pero ¿Qué relación tiene con nuestra clienta?

-Es mi protegida, no oficialmente todavía, pero pronto, además, me gustaría servir de aval en este asunto – dijo Twilight sonriendo, Trixie parecía algo molesta, la corta discusión que habían tenido sobre el asunto en el tren no la había dejado conforme, el semental miró a una y otra por unos cuantos segundos.

-Si no fuera mucha molestia, podrían disculparme unos segundos, tengo que hablar algo con el encargado.

-Por supuesto – dijo Twilight – tome el tiempo que quiera.

Un banco siempre tenía ese tipo de problemas, los padres de Trixie y Trixie en su momento habían sido buenos clientes, algo de confianza y trato quedaba luego de eso, pero si bien Trixie siempre intentó pagarles, en los últimos años se le había vuelto complicado, además tenían información de que había recurrido a prestamistas, y el público en general no la quería, si hubiera llegado sola, solo hubiera hecho falta repactar la deuda a largo plazo, de forma que pudiese pagarla y terminara reportándole un beneficio al banco.

Pero había llegado con la princesa, con la mismísima princesa, no solo una princesa, una que tenía beneficios acumulados por años, una que no había tratado con bancos hasta el momento, y por cosas del destino, había hecho su aparición primeramente en el banco de Manehatan.

-Se están demorando – dijo Twilight luego de cuarenta minutos de espera.

-Me imagino porque – dijo Trixie – quieren tu jugoso dinero real.

-Mientras sirva de algo…

Había algunas formas de comunicación rápida en Equestria, pero eran generalmente magias caras, el dato pasó lentamente de una línea de mando a otra hasta que se comunicaron con el director del banco, que estaba en ese momento de viaje y llegaba mañana temprano.

Casi luego de una hora el mismo semental volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Princesa Sparkle, señorita Trixie – dijo – lamento muchísimo la espera, pero el asunto salió de mis cascos, verá, el banco tiene cierta política, y algunos asuntos deben ser directamente manejados por el director, que actualmente está fuera, podríamos llevar a cabo el asunto de manera normal, pero si vienen mañana a las nueve, el director puede atenderlas y pueden conversar todo para llegar a la mejor solución posible.

Dentro del banco, un empleado más antiguo había conocido a los Lulamoon, y había dicho que con eso la iban a tener agarrada hasta mañana, por supuesto, podía dejarle la deuda a su aval, pero estaba seguro de que no lo iba a hacer, que iba a tratar a la princesa como a una persona cualquiera.

-Trixie es hija de su padre, no se preocupe, mañana a esta hora el director va estar agasajando a la princesa, y usted va a ser responsable de eso – le había dicho un arrugado poni al subdirector.

Habían seguido los consejos del viejo poni, y ambas quedaron citadas para el día siguiente a las nueve.

-Como alicornio ¿Puedes mandarle mansajes a Spike? Tengo que avisarle a Apple Jack que me voy a retrasar un día.

-Si puedo, hace poco lo dominé, es un hechizo bastante extraño, además, casi nunca lo uso – respondió Twilight.

-Entonces… no solo tenemos unas horas, tenemos todo un día en Manehatan – dijo Trixie - ¿Puedes usar tu influencia para hacer algo divertido?

-Yo solo pensaba ir a los museos – dijo Twilight – con tanto tiempo por delante, no sabría qué hacer, y tenemos que conseguir habitaciones.

-Suerte que haya traído los bits que me sobraron – dijo Trixie haciendo sonar una bolsita.

-No tienes que gastar tus últimos bits Trixie – dijo Twilight.

-Son míos y los gasto si quiero, además, tengo un plan de contingencia.

-¿Un plan de contingencia?

-Tal vez pueda obtener unos cuantos miles de bits cuando quiera – dijo Trixie, luego notó que Twilight la miraba estirando lentamente el cuello hacia arriba con una ceja en alto, luego paseó su mirada por el esbelto y fornido cuerpo de Trixie, ahora con cierta belleza exótica por sus cicatrices - ¿¡Qué demonios te estás imaginando!? – el cuello de Twilight empezó a bajar de vuelta.

-Nada…

-Eso espero, Sparkle, eso espero.

Como Twilight había planeado, se pasearon por los museos, tomándose todo el tiempo que quisieron, dado que tenían ahora todo el día, pasaron a comer a un restorán barato y luego siguieron paseando por el lugar, bastante entretenido para estar simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo.

A las ocho de la noche, cuando estaba empezando a oscurecer, Twilight y Trixie estaban buscando un hotel donde pasar la noche, por fortuna había algunos desocupados.

-Twilight ¿Puedo darme una vuelta por aquí? – preguntó Trixie en un momento – sola.

-Oh, claro, no tienes que preguntarme – dijo Twilight cuando terminaban de reservar unas habitaciones - ¿Vas a estar bien? estamos algo en la periferia, y sigues enferma.

-Voy a estar bien Twilight, derroté a varios timberwolfs antes de que ese último me agarrara – dijo Trixie golpeándole el hombro – de todas formas, puedo lanzar una chispa si algo va mal ¿De que color la quieres?

-Brillante, blanca como la nieve – dijo Twilight - ¿En serio tienes que ir sola? Me pone nerviosa – Trixie rio antes de alejarse.

-Te veo en un par de horas – se despidió Trixie.

Cuantos recuerdos le traían las calles de Manehatan, eran sin duda momentos duros, ni de cerca la etapa más feliz de su vida, esa sería su etapa con Sunset, cuando todavía creía que Journe y Fairy iban a volver.

Las calles y callejones la saludaban a su manera, preguntándole que había estado haciendo, no eran acogedores, pero al menos la conocían.

Era una extraña mescla la de sentimientos la que le traía el lugar, algunos sentimientos de cariño, casi de amor, y luego algunos de odio y desprecio, y peor, culpa y humillación, estaba a punto de regresar antes de lo previsto por los callejones, evitando que todo ese odio enterrado la contaminara cuando escuchó la última voz que quería escuchar jamás.

-Nunca hubiera esperado que volvieras por aquí Trixie – cuando la yegua se dio vuelta se encontró con tres sementales que la miraban fijamente, el del medio, de color gris, con más malicia que los otros dos, el verde, incluso, parecía fastidiado por la situación, todos eran unicornios.

-No esperaba volver – dijo Trixie incómoda, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un callejón sin salida, dudó solo un momento, pensando en lanzar un ataque, pero luego se dio cuenta de que nadie atacaría a un alicornio, así que se concentró en intentó lanzar las chispas blancas hacia el cielo, pero luego de eso solo escuchó la magia golpeando un tipo de barrera, miró hacia arriba, Donde había una barrera violácea bloqueando todo tipo de magia.

Ese tipo era bastante bueno con barreras y anti hechizos, Trixie tendría que haberlo recordado.

-¿A quién pensabas llamar? – Preguntó de nuevo el unicornio gris de pelo negro – esto es simplemente una conversación amistosa ¿Cierto? – le preguntó a los otros dos, el unicornio celeste a su lado asintió, siempre se había comportado como un idiota, pero el verde agitó la cabeza.

-Ya déjalo Wicked, no vas a sacar nada bueno de esto.

-Menos tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de llamar a la mismísima princesa – dijo Trixie.

-¿En serio piensas que voy a creerme eso, que te cuida alguna de las princesas? – dijo de nuevo el poni gris.

-Por supuesto, pronto voy a ser la protegida la princesa Twilight, que debe estarme buscando en este momento- dijo Trixie, en ese momento estaba usando dos hechizos, unos en su mochila, y otro sutil para ocultar que estaba usando magia, intentaba sacar una pequeña botella que le había birlado a Twilight, una poción algo incompleta.

-Cuidado Wicked, se rumorea que la princesa tiene una protegida, o amante, o algo por el estilo – dijo el unicornio verde, Trixie se sorprendió, fuera de Poniville, tanta información no era conocida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Hiden? – preguntó Trixie.

-Recuerda que siempre se todo lo que sucede – dijo Hiden – si me hubiera interesado sabría si eres tu o no, pero no me interesaba.

-¿Y qué pasa con Forged, que no ha abierto la boca? – dijo Trixie apuntando al poni celeste.

-No ha sido muy comunicativo el último tiempo – dije Hiden.

-¿Y qué contigo Hiden? No creía que siguieras con ellos luego de tanto tiempo.

-No te confundas Trixie, rehíce mi camino, ahora enseño en la academia, pero ellos son amigos, es mi trabajo hacer que no se metan en problemas o sacarlos de sus propios problemas – dijo Hiden – ahora vámonos Wicked, no sé qué planeas hacer pero mejor solo vámonos.

-Espera un poco – dijo el unicornio avanzando hacia Trixie, ella retrocedió un paso – nunca pude arreglar cuentas con esta yegua.

-Tampoco la quiero demasiado, pero no importa que… - se interrumpió, al igual que su avance, cuando el unicornio celeste se puso en su camino, Forged había estado enamorado de Monica, todos lo sabían, lo que no hacía su situación mejor – ambos deténganse ¡Por Celestia, esto es tan estúpido!

Al menos Trixie tenía esperanza en un dos contra tres, hasta que de un momento a otro sintió como el suelo se movía debajo de ella y se golpeó contra la pared, el cuerno de Wicked no había brillado.

-¿Te gusta? Aprendí a hacer este tipo de cosas por mi cuenta luego de que me lo hicieran a mí – dijo Wicked.

-Mejor aléjate imbécil, siempre he sido más fuerte que ustedes dos.

-Al menos hace años, antes de irte con tu carro y dejarnos estudiando en la gran ciudad dijo Wicked – y tu magia es la ilusión, no como la nuestra.

Trixie sintió de nuevo como el piso se movía, pero esta vez, un ladrillo voló desde atrás y la golpeó en la cabeza, sintió estrellas y se dio cuenta de que estaba en verdadero peligro, así que convocó una barrera fuerte a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos, eso no va a aguantar por mucho tiempo! – dijo Wicked, antes de intrigarse por Trixie, que sacaba una poción de la nada y la bebía rápidamente.

Trixie sintió lo mismo que cuando tomó la base de la poción, pero más extremo, como si en vez de querer salir, su magia se fuese sea decisión de ella o no, una gran cantidad de magia, sabía que se iba a quedar casi sin energía luego de eso, también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desvanecerse.

-¿Pero qué mierda… - dijo el unicornio cuando la barrera de deshizo y tanto el cuerno como los ojos de Trixie empezaron a brillar con intensidad, al segundo siguiente, una inmensa bola de fuego apareció, queriendo engullirse a quienes le cortaban el paso - ¡Joder, corre Forged! – ambos se alejaron de las llamas, deteniéndolas un segundo con un barrera para salir de ahí indemnes, cuando se dieron vuelta, Trixie corría lejos, lanzando una chispa blanca tan grande como para iluminar el cielo un segundo - ¡Tal vez te hubiera dejado ir si no hubieras intentado calcinarme!

El resto de la carrera fue parecido a su escape de los timberwolfs, al poco correr, Hiden saltó y agarró a Forged con un grito, por lo cual solo quedó Wicked persiguiéndola.

Wicked era un buen hechicero, pero lo peor, como él había dicho, era que su magia era casi únicamente combativa, Trixie corría por la multitud de callejones que componían sus recuerdos, un sector casi criminal a minutos de la tranquila calle donde Twilight había conseguido una habitación.

Wicked obviamente le tenía mucho rencor, y era difícil culparlo, pero en el tiempo al parecer se había convertido de una adolecente adolorido a un semental rabioso y peligroso, barreras aparecían constantemente para cortar el camino de Trixie, y que no pudiera llegar a algún camino concurrido, manteniéndola en esos callejones oscuros y solitarios.

La mente de Trixie estaba despierta, reaccionando lógicamente, no era la primera vez que se veía en un problema de ese tipo, su magia estaba muy por lo bajo, luego de beber la poción y lanzar esa gran llamarada, así que solo siguió corriendo, no estaba segura de que podría o quería hacer Wicked, pero seguramente nada bueno, lo que fuera, no quería averiguarlo.

A pesar de su cabeza fría y de saber que tenía que escapar, sentía profundamente un odio y rabia que no sentía desde que escapó del hospital hace una par de semanas, era ese odio y rabia que formaba una barrera entre ella y el mundo, ese rencor que en el mismo momento que comenzaba a sentirlo intentaba destrozar todo a su alrededor, toda emoción positiva, incluso contra Twilight.

No, no iba a dejar que se apoderara de ella de nuevo, se había liberado de ese sentimiento en un momento de abandono y de rendición, pero ahora tenía que rehacerse libre y fuerte, siguió corriendo, intentando mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que empezó a sentirse culpable y triste, triste de sus errores y del pasado, triste por Wicked, que ahora era miserable por todo… de eso la defendía esa rabia, de la culpa, siguió esquivando piedras y ladrillos, de vez en cuando rechazándolos con magia, escuchando los gritos de Wicked a su espalda.

En cierto momento Trixie logró acumular magia suficiente como para crear una cortina de humo gigantesca.

-¡Ah, Trixie, maldita yegua! – dijo Wicked, luego intento rechazar el humo con barreras, pero no lo logró antes de escuchar unos cascos saliendo de un callejón a una calle más concurrida.

Trixie llegó a la mitad de la calle y se dio vuelta, en medio de ese lugar, al menos nada trágico podía sucederle, Wicked apareció en medio del humo con un grito de rabia, la calle estaba llena de pequeños negocios.

-¡Déjame en paz, maldito demente! – gritó Trixie.

Wicked levitó una bandeja de huevos y comenzó a lanzarlos contra Trixie, Trixie estaba agotada, no tenía fuerza como para gastarla en algo que no era letal.

-¡Entonces tu lárgate de aquí, no vulvas a aparecer en este barrio, no tienes ningún derecho! – gritó Wicked frente a la mirada sorprendida de los pasantes – Traidora…

-Te aseguro que no voy a volver a este sitio – dijo Trixie retrocediendo lentamente.

-No, no te vas a ir solo con eso ¡No vas a pasearte por aquí como si nada, y luego irte! Maldita errante traidora – dijo Wicked acercándose rápidamente a Trixie, estaba a punto de levantar el casco cuando un rayo cayó entre él y Trixie, y una poni lavanda cayó entre ellos dos.

Para Twilight, solo era un odioso semental atacando a Trixie.

-Lárgate – dijo Twilight en voz baja, con el cuerno y los ojos centelleando, abriendo sus alas.

-Yo… - dijo Wicked dándose cuenta de que Trixie ERA protegida por la princesa, ahora mostraba algo de miedo, aunque para darle el crédito, no retrocedió un centímetro – no quiero verla por aquí nunca más – dijo apuntando a Trixie detrás de ella.

La melena y la cola de Twilight empezaron a flamear, su pelaje se volvió blanco, y miró al semental de una manera que hubiera espantado incuso a un Ursa.

-Largo – dijo de nuevo en voz baja y amenazadora, Wicked se alejó lentamente, lo más lento que se lo permitía su instinto de auto conservación.

-Espero no verte de nuevo por aquí – dijo en voz baja mirando a Trixie mientras se alejaba hacia el callejón, donde los otros dos, molidos, lo esperaban – este es mi sitio.

Twilight se dio vuelta para mirar a Trixie, y su fuego se apagó en un instante, su rabia seguía ahí, pero estaba llena de preocupación.

-Oh, Trixie… - le dijo acercándosele despacio - ¿Qué pasó? Hace unos minutos vi la chispa, y cuando llegué volando no estabas, ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Trixie se la quedó mirando unos segundos, sin expresión, hasta que bajó la mirada con impotencia en el rostro, mordiéndose los labios, no se atrevió a decirle que conocía al poni, ni porque había reaccionado así.

-Es solo algo que me pasa de vez en cuando – dijo Trixie.

Twilight se mordió los labios, una cosa era saber que algo como eso pasaba y otra diferente era verlo, ver a Trixie con huevos rotos en el cuerpo y una línea de sangre bajando por su cuello.

-Estás sangrando Trixie, ¿Cómo puede ser algo que solo te pase de vez en cuando?

Trixie seguía sin responder.

-Voy a encontrar a ese imbécil y llevarlo con la guardia – dijo Twilight con ira de nuevo – no le va a salir barato hacer esto, no conmigo aquí – Twilight miró hacia el callejón y sus ojos se estrecharon, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ensombrecía – se va a arrepentir de esto.

Trixie se sorprendió cuando vio la furia y decisión en Twilight, con ella había sido no mucho más que una ternura al frente de ella, ahora veía algo un poco diferente.

-No vale la pena Twilight, déjalo estar – dijo Trixie.

-¡Pero cómo voy a dejarlo estar! Tienes el rostro amoratado, y te sangra la cabeza, Trixie, dime que pasó.

Pero Trixie solo se quedó mirando hacia abajo.

-Pensé que me tenías un poco más de confianza, como sea, déjame limpiarte un poco, luego vamos al doctor, y luego al hotel – dijo Twilight, levitó unas toallas de un puesto y una botella de agua de otro, dejando los bits en cada lugar, y comenzó a limpiar a Trixie.

Trixie miró a Twilight a los ojos, que la limpiaba y parecía preocupada, el ánimo agresivo de desvanecía, y tenía algo en su mirada, ¿decepción, cansancio? Lo que fuera, Trixie se dio cuenta de que la paciencia de Twilight no era infinita… la paciencia de nadie era infinita, lo había aprendido de la peor manera, tenía que entregar algo de ella.

-Twilight – "¿Mmm?" – no es que no confíe en ti es solo que no quiero hablar de eso, cuando estoy sola puedo ignorarlo, pero cuando me preguntas, es más difícil… evitar la vergüenza y la pena – Trixie se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, intentando no derramar lágrimas, el tacto de Twilight se hizo más suave, Trixie abrió los ojos y vio a la Twilight dulce de siempre, aunque si parecía cansada, no parecía tener nada contra ella.

-No es que pueda llegar a entender cómo se siente – dijo Twilight agitando la cabeza – pero solo… me shockeo verlo, no logro entender como puede ser algo que simplemente pase… lo siento, si no quieres hablar de eso.

-No todavía – dijo Trixie – no es por ti, pero no todavía.

-Bien, cuando tú quieras – dijo Twilight – pero recuerda que estoy aquí si quieres algo ¿Si?

-Claro, gracias Twilight.

-Se supone que vinimos para resolver problemas, no para encontrar más – dijo Twilight viendo el rostro triste de Trixie, en un momento, algo de huevo en la melena de Trixie bajó por su frente, Twilight cada vez estaba más furiosa y apenada, no quería ver algo así, no quería que pasara de nuevo, no quería ver a la fuerte y orgullosa Trixie que estaba conociendo siendo despreciada y humillada, ella era mucho más que eso, la hería verla así, la hería ver el moretón en su rostro, como si alguien tuviese derecho a golpearla, sin pensarlo, se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla hinchada.

Trixie se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió.

-No es que sea una potrilla, pero duele menos ahora, gracias.

-De… de nada – tartamudeó algo enrojecida Twilight.

-De cualquier forma, deberíamos salir de aquí, todo mundo está mirando atento a la princesa – dijo Trixie, Twilight giró hacia los alrededores y notó la mirada de todos los ponis puestas en ella.

-Sujétate Trixie – dijo Twilight, Trixie la tomó por el cuello y luego de un chispazo de magia, estaban frente al hotel – ahora ¿Dónde está el hospital más cercano?

-No pasa nada, es solo un golpecito Twilight – dijo Trixie adentrándose en el hotel – ahora solo quiero ducharme.

-No puedes estar segura de eso, tienes que dejar que un doctor te examine – dijo Twilight siguiéndola.

-En serio, estoy bien – dijo mirando hacia atrás – he vivido por mi cuenta a la intemperie mucho tiempo, sé que estoy bien, no tengo nausea, mareo, dolor de cabeza, no sufrí de falta de conciencia, ni ahora, ni cuando me golpeó, estoy bien, ni siquiera sigue sangrando…

-Bien, te voy a creer, pero si sientes algo extraño, lo que sea, vas al hospital – dijo Twilight firmemente – Trixie estaba acostumbrada a Twilight como una ternura, pero verla así de seria y fuerte le causaba cierto placer, tal vez porque era tierna con ella en especial, tal vez porque la hacía conocerla un poco más, no tenía idea, pero lo cierto es que le gustaba.

-Lo prometo – dijo Trixie – ahora dime donde están las piezas y dame la llave, estoy muerta – dijo Trixie, sonriendo con disculpa frente a Twilight frunciendo los labios, okey, mala elección de palabras.

-Es una habitación con dos camas, la trescientos ocho – dijo Twilight entregándole unas llaves – te veo en un rato, voy a enviar el mensaje a Spike.

Trixie fue hasta el tercer piso y entró a una cómoda y bonita habitación con dos camas separadas por un mueble, se metió al baño y se dio una larga ducha, intentando quitarse no solo la suciedad, sino la culpabilidad y la pena.

A eso de las diez de la noche, cuando ambas estaban leyendo, Twilight tosió un poco, Trixie la miró, Twilight había dejado el libro de lado y la miraba.

-¿No… no me vas a contar una de tus historias, gran y poderosa Trixie? – preguntó Twilight.

-Oh, claro – dijo Trixie, se calló unos segundos, dudando, pero luego fue hasta la cama de Twilight y se sentó a su lado, Twilight se echó preparada para escuchar - ¿Qué tipo de historias de gustaría que relatara la gran y poderosa Trixie? – Twilight sonrió, la tercera persona se hacía presente luego de un tiempo, pero esta vez era más amable.

-¿Seguimos con la historia de la gran y poderosa Trixie?

-Oh, bien, supongo que sí – dijo Trixie, tosió y se dispuso a continuar, antes claro, decidió arriesgarse y puso su casco derecho en el estómago de Twilight, Twilight se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Trixie, ella sonrió para sus adentro, acariciando la melena de la yegua lavanda.

Le habló de los primeros años en Canterlot, en cómo sus padres luchaban por un escenario digno, y de cómo el mundo parecía alejarse de ellos adrede, le contó que no podía conseguir amigos, siendo una errante, le contó lo molesto que se ponía su padre cuando lo censuraba o escuchaban los rumores, pero también le habló de los momentos felices, de los cumpleaños en familia, del enorme cariño de sus padres, de las salidas al claro, de algunas visitas interesantes, pero Twilight notaba que en esa época Trixie se sentía perdida en el mundo, incluso siendo un pequeña potrilla.

-Wow… no me imagino lo que es no sentirse acogido por el resto – dijo Twilight – nunca me importó tampoco, solo lo daba por sentado.

-Bueno, si seguimos así la historia de la gran y poderosa Trixie va a acabarse pronto, así que por un par de días no va a seguir – Twilight la miró con el seño fruncido – pero continuarnos en algún momento, como sea, la próxima parte es más fácil y feliz.

-¿Algún adelanto?

-Es cuando Journe llega a vivir con Trixie – dijo la yegua azul – ahora es tarde y estoy agotada – dijo Trixie - deberíamos dormir, mañana es importante.

-Cierto – dijo Twilight, pero se quedaron en esa posición mirándose al menos medio minuto, antes de que Trixie se levantara y lentamente, muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a Twilight, se acostara en su cama.

-Buenas noches Twilight.

-Buenas noches Trixie.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight y Trixie desayunaron y se arreglaron con tiempo, Twilight leyó un poco y Trixie practico unos minutos antes de salir a la cita con el banco.

De camino al banco Trixie bostezaba continuamente.

-¿Problemas para dormir? – preguntó Twilight, pensando en la tarde anterior.

-No es nada, a veces tengo noches de insomnio – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, la verdad el pensamiento de lo fácil que hubiera sido pasarse de su cama a la de Twilight la mantuvo despierta un largo rato.

-Intenta mantener la compostura, vamos a ver al director del banco después de todo – dijo Twilight estricta, a Trixie le empezaba a gustar esa parte de Twilight más de lo sano.

-Vamos, podría ir en harapos, mascando tabaco y maldiciendo, todo lo que quieren es asegurar tu dinero, princesa – dijo Trixie.

-Pues lo siento por ellos, pero no pienso usar el dinero de la corona, lo máximo que he pensado es en hacer una escuela de magia en Poniville, las únicas buenas escuelas de magia están en Canterlot y Manehatan.

-Bueno, entonces hacerse cargo del proyecto, sin ninguna ganancia, ser el único banco al que acude cierta princesa, y poder hablar de su servicio a la comunidad no le hace mal a nadie.

-¿Por qué piensas tan mal de todo el mundo? – preguntó Twilight sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

-¡¿Por qué pensar mal?! Es un negocio, les conviene, nos conviene, todo es simbiótico.

-Simbiótico, no sabía que conocieras la palabra – dijo Twilight burlesca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Trixie - ¿me estás diciendo tonta Sparkle?

-No, claro que no – dijo Twilight riendo.

-¿Entonces qué Sparkle? – Trixie tenía ganas de reír también, pero se contuvo, le gustaba que Twilight estuviera mostrándose a su vez más abierta, aunque no sabía que había provocado eso.

-Nada Trixie, nada, pero mira, ya llegamos – dijo, en efecto, estaban al frente del banco de Manehatan.

Cuando entraron y dijeron sus nombres de inmediato las hicieron subir hasta las oficinas más importantes y entrar en una de las más grandes, donde las esperaba un inmenso semental de pelaje gris, calvo, con un bigote negro, su traje apenas sostenía la barriga del personaje, que sonreía felizmente y se acercó a saludarla con una agilidad impensable para su tamaño.

-¡Buenos días damas, princesa Twilight Sparkle, la protegida, señorita Trixie Lulamoon, siéntense, por favor! – dijo antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera contestar.

-Buenos días señor… - dijo Twilight.

-Lucky Buck – dijo alegremente – el nombre me lo pusieron mis padres, que eran campesinos, tal vez no debieron dejarlo abierto a interpretaciones – dijo riendo, Trixie lo saludó a su vez.

-Ahora me gustaría saber ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – dijo Twilight sonriendo, intentando no parecer impertinente.

-Directo al grano, me gusta – dijo el semental – esperen un segundo – dijo yendo a la puerta, en ese momento entró la secretaria con unas cuantas bandejas de bocadillos – cinco minutos tarde, bueno, que se puede hacer, en este sitio hay tanto trabajo que me siento culpable de lo que les pago a mis empleados, gracias linda – dijo el semental mirando a la secretaria verde claro con melena rosa crema y rojo en un tomate, ella saludó y se fue, Trixie comenzó a comer de inmediato.

-Bien, para responderle, yo soy uno de los que tiene el poder para hacer un arreglo especial con los empleados y clientes – dijo el poni – y soy el que quería hablar con ustedes dos, siendo la primera vez que la princesa de la amistad acude a un banco, me gustaría que ustedes fueran nuestras clientas por un largo tiempo, espero se den cuenta de que actúo con completa honestidad.

-Bueno, no es que tenga mucho en mente… - comenzó Twilight.

-¡Oh, no se preocupe! – Dijo Lucky – estoy seguro que dos yeguas tan talentosas y ambiciosas tendrán alguna idea, aunque fuera caridad, si piensan un evento o cualquier otra cosa, espero que cuenten conmigo.

-La princesa planea construir una escuela en un futuro no muy lejano – dijo Trixie tanteando.

-Pues sería un placer dirigir el proyecto – dijo el semental como Trixie había predicho – y ayudar a la princesa tanto como pueda, como sea, aquí tengo el arreglo para usted, señorita Trixie, espero lo considere de su agrado – dijo entregándole unos papeles.

El arreglo era casi absurdo, reconsideraba todos los intereses anteriores y los pagos de Trixie desde cero, ninguna de las dos entendía los vericuetos que tendría que haber usado, pero el pago se reducía casi a la mitad de lo anterior, y los intereses eran absurdamente bajos, los pagos eran mínimos, y se extendías por un largo, laaaaaaaargo tiempo.

-¿No podemos reducir las cuotas a pagar? – preguntó Trixie, el semental quería mantener contacto con ellas por años, eso era obvio.

-Sí, supongo que quiere pagar menos – dijo Lucky con una sonrisa divertida – las cuotas son para facilitarle las cosas, pero si prefiere no pagar tantos intereses…

-No se preocupe, así está bien – lo interrumpió Trixie.

-Perfecto – dijo el semental – ahora, princesa – dijo adelantándose hacia ella – tengo entendido que usted es la princesa de la amistad.

-Sí, así llegué a convertirme en alicornio – dijo Twilight.

-Pues me parece que usted es una yegua encantadora, y me conmueve su reocupación por los más jóvenes, ¿Me daría el honor de poder llamarla amiga? – dijo adelantando su casco.

Twilight solo veía a un semental honesto y amigable que había ayudado a Trixie

-Claro – dijo sonriendo y tomando su casco, el negocio estaba hecho.

-Me cayó bien el director Lucky – dijo sonriendo Twilight, caminaban alejándose del banco, Trixie la miró y aguantó una risa - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Oh, Twilight, eres tan ingenua – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? me dijiste antes que el director buscaba algo, pero no hizo nada más que ayudarte – gesticuló Twilight.

-Por un laaaaaargo tiempo, es obvio que quiere mantener contacto conmigo, y por ende contigo, tal vez haya problemas con el pago un par de veces y tenga que venir a hablar con él, que amablemente va a recibirme, y preguntar por tus proyectos – dijo Trixie.

-Que mal pensada eres.

-¿Y eso de ser tu amigo? Seguramente se lo va decir a todo cliente importante, que la reservada princesa es amiga del director del banco de Manehatan, que escándalo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ver todo con malicia? – preguntó Twilight levantando una ceja.

-No es malicia, ninguno de nosotros perdió nada, pero todos ganamos algo, también puedes hace uso de esa amistad, aunque sé que no lo vas a hacer, nadie pierde, todos ganan, la mejor forma de hacer negocios, y tu, princesa de la amistad, no vas a desmentir al amble director ¿Cierto?

Twilight se agarró el mentón con un casco, en la estación de trenes de Manehatan.

-¿Tanto te molesta? – Pregunto Trixie – todo salió a pedir de boca.

-No, no es eso, es que ahora que lo dices es bastante obvio, pero no me di cuenta – dijo con un mohín, Trixie comenzó a reír y la abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndola, y picándole el pecho con el otro casco.

-Eso es porque estás verde, saliste de tu maravillosa casa, a tu maravillosa princesa, para llegar a tu maravilloso pueblo con tus maravillosas amigas – dijo soltándola, Twilight estaba enrojecida y algo molesta.

-¡No… no es como si hubiese tenido todo regalado! Estudié desde que tengo memoria y me he enfrentado a cinco villanos – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Trixie – solo digo que no alcanzaste a desarrollar desconfianza, o aprender a ver tras las mentiras y dobles intenciones, como sea, el resultado es bastante bueno, deberían haber más yeguas como tu – dijo poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Lo… ¿Es en serio? – dijo Twilight.

-Claro, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

-Gracias – dijo Twilight sonrojándose, Trixie la miró de reojo y pensó en lo bonita que se veía sonrojada – al fin llega el tren – dijo luego Twilight mirando lejos, hacia donde se veía un punto de color, antes de escuchar el pitido del tren.

En el viaje a Poniville, Trixie estuvo animada conversando en todo momento, parecía alegre de haber resuelto el problema con el banco, Twilight disfrutaba su sonrisa honesta y relajada que era casi imposible de ver, y le sorprendió, todo eso luego del día anterior parecía superado, Trixie era una yegua fuerte, más de lo que parecía creer.

-Ah! Nunca pensé en que extrañaría este pueblucho – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

-No es un pueblucho – dijo Twilight.

-Sí, pero si le dijera pueblito empezaría a encariñarme – dijo Trixie – y después no voy a querer irme.

-Cierto, yo no quise volver a Canterlot cuando me hice princesa, no solo por mis amigas, este pueblo tiene algo.

-Lo que NO tiene, es algún poni intentando matarme – dijo Trixie ligeramente, pero Twilight frunció el ceño.

Okey, sigamos pensando, ¿Hubiera usado ser princesa para ayudar a cualquiera de sus amigas? Sí, claro, definitivamente, ¿Estaría lado a lado con alguna amiga hasta que pudiera estar de pie de nuevo? Por supuesto, entonces Trixie iba a estar con ella hasta que tuviera que irse del pueblo… irse… no le agradaba la idea, la hacía sentir algo abandonada, pensando de nuevo, ¿Le molestaría si tuviera que irse cualquier otra amiga?... no, no realmente, les daría ánimo para continuar con su camino, entonces ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en Trixie yéndose tenía que tragar y calmarse?... buscó una razón y de inmediato encontró una, Trixie salía a enfrentarse a un mundo agresivo y violento, "oh Twilight, eres excelente para encontrar excu… razones lógicas", se dijo la yegua agitando la cabeza.

-¿Twilight, te pasa algo? – preguntó Trixie mirando hacia atrás, cuando Twilight no le respondió.

-No, no me pasa nada… ¿Trixie?

-¿Si?

-¿Piensas irte apenas te lo diga el médico, o vas a esperar a pagar tus deudas y tener todo al día?

-Yo creo que apenas el médico me diga y tenga el nuevo carro – dijo Trixie, en ese momento miraba hacia el frente y Twilight no notó la expresión melancólica en su rostro - ¿Por qué, ya te cansaste de mí?

-No, solo curiosidad – dijo Twilight notando como se le encogía el pecho – solo por saber.

-Okey…

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

-Aparte de pasarme por la casa de Apple Jack, no, nada, ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo si tengo algo, intenta apurarte y salir de eso pronto, te voy a estar esperando en la biblioteca – dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, supongo, bien, yo voy donde Apple Jack – dijo Trixie trotando alejándose de Twilight – hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – la despidió Twilight agitando un casco.

-Llegas con más de un día de atraso – le dijo Apple Jack a Trixie cuando la vio acercarse a granja.

-Sí, lo siento, no tuve opción – dijo rascándose la cabeza – de todas formas, vine inmediatamente después de bajar de tren.

-Oh, bueno, tampoco era necesario – dijo Apple Jack suavizándose – además, le dio tiempo a Apple Bloom para hacer un mapa y una tabla y otras cosas, lo juro, esa niña cada vez es mejor en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿En qué tipo de cosas?

-Simplemente es ingeniosa, ve una oportunidad en cualquier cosa que ve, por eso su cutie mark es un brote de manzano.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí está todo – dijo entregándole unas tablas pequeñas construidas sobre cartón duro, con el nombre de las diferentes variedades de manzanas y un mapa.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? – preguntó Trixie, abriendo una de las tablas, debajo del nombre había un espectro de colores, madurando de izquierda a derecha – bueno, esto definitivamente me va a ayudar.

-Lo sé, ahora solo voy a mostrarte la granja y mostrarte un par de manzanas maduras de cada clase – dijo Apple Jack – en mayor medida dónde vas a trabajar mañana.

-Perfecto – dijo Trixie – adelante, yo te sigo.

Había bastante que aprender, fuera de que los colores estaban perfectos, algunas especies se podían confundir con otras, Trixie escuchaba cuando Apple Jack le hablaba de la forma de la fruta, de si tenía que estar brillante, de si podía o no tener mucha diferencia de color y muchas cosas más.

A Trixie no le interesaba demasiado, pero de cualquier manera memorizó todo lo que Apple Jack le decía, definitivamente iba a hacer bien ese trabajo, y a decir verdad, la paga era buena, Trixie necesitaba una buena paga si quería mantener a los prestamistas lejos.

La mayor parte de ellos no eran realmente criminales, incuso, hacían su trabajo legalmente, solo usando todos los resquicios legales para intentar quitarle el alma a quien pudieran, ellos no eran problema, solo tenía que depositar dinero a su nombre y guardar los recibos, solo había uno que seguía haciéndolo a la antigua, y a ese tenía que visitarlo pronto.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca Twilight la estaba esperando con el almuerzo servido, una ensalada con nueces y un sándwich de lirios.

-¿Te gustaría ir a visitar a Fluttershy? – le preguntó Twilight.

-Estaría bien, ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que estés sola cuando salgas de viaje, así que pensé ir y ver si alguna de las mascotas del lugar te atrae – dijo Twilight – no te molesta la idea ¿O sí?

-Una mascota – dijo Trixie mirando al techo – podría estar bien…

-Entonces vamos – dijo Twilight – tal vez encuentres alguien que te acompañe en tus viajes.

-Me parece bien.

En la casa de Fluttershy, la pegaso estaba entusiasmada mostrándole todos los animales a Trixie.

-Oh, Trixie, que bueno es que hayas decidido venir a ver a mis amigos, estoy segura que alguno puede acompañarte y hacerte sonreír cuando lo necesites – decía Fluttershy mientras seguía a la yegua por entre los diferentes animales.

-Ojalá – dijo Trixie – siempre me han gustado los animales, pero nunca he tenido uno.

-Eso no es bueno, una mascota es lo que cualquier poni necesita para hacer la vida más brillante ¿Qué te parece un conejito? – dijo Fluttershy mostrándole un encantador conejo café.

-No me entusiasma – dijo mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Un gatito?

-Tampoco.

-¿un perro?

-Menos.

-Tengo de todos los animales, culebras, murciélagos, arañas… -dijo Fluttershy impacientándose por la completa falta de ánimo de Trixie.

En ese momento Trixie vio un extraño lagarto en un rincón oscuro del patio, como si se hubiera metido ahí para que nadie lo molestara.

-Oye Fluttershy ¿Y ese? – preguntó Trixie apuntándolo, el lagarto, en medio de la sombra, se dio cuenta de inmediato que lo estaban observando, y soltó la roca que había estado examinando atentamente, dándole vueltas entre sus patas.

-Oh, ese es un animal difícil, a mi me hace caso, pero se aleja de todos los demás animales, incluso de los demás lagartos – dijo Fluttershy – Reitu, ven aquí muchacho.

-¿Reitu? – preguntó Twilight levantando una ceja.

-Sí, yo no le puse nombre, la verdad es que este amigo viene de muy lejos, pertenece al sector oriental del reino grifo.

-¿Y tienes permiso de tener animales extranjeros? – preguntó Trixie algo sorprendida.

-Discord me ayudó a conseguir el permiso, el habló con la princesa, aunque ella no puso objeción alguna – dijo con cierto orgullo Fluttershy.

-Espera un segundo, tiempo – dijo Trixie – primero, ¿Cómo es que te dieron permiso en un lugar como este? No tiene vayas o cercas reglamentarios.

-El día en que un animal se escape de Fluttershy yo me corto el cuerno – dijo Twilight riendo, cuando Trixie la miró interrogante continuó – ella calmó a una mantícora, y luego de eso a un dragón adulto, sola.

-Wow, eso es bastante impresionante, ahora entiendo tu cutie mark – dijo Trixie anonadada, Fluttershy miró sonriente y sonrojada.

En ese momento llegó Reitu, había caminado lentamente, sin muchas ganas de complacer a las yeguas, ahora que lo veía de cerca, parecía un camaleón, con diferencia de que su rostro era más cuadrado y sus ojos grandes miraban al frente, con casi una expresión de poni, parecía duro y rocoso, y su boca parecía una sonrisa dada vuelta.

-Y sobre Discord, ella y el son amigos, se cartean casi a diario, son bastante cercanos – dijo Twilight.

-¿Eres amiga del dios del caos, y capaz de controlar a un dragón? Joder, empiezo a tenerte miedo Fluttershy – dijo riendo Trixie – de todas formas ¿Qué tan cercana se puede ser de Discord?

Fluttershy tragó y se sonrojó.

-Bueno, Celestia hace un tiempo le dio permiso para venir a visitarme, así que de vez en cuando pasa unos días aquí – dijo Fluttershy mirando el suelo y rascando la tierra.

Antes de poder responder, Trixie escuchó unos golpes en la tierra, cuando miró de nuevo hacia abajo, Reitu estaba llamando la atención impaciente, tal vez queriendo volver a su roca.

-Tú, pequeño, eres feo – dijo Trixie mirándolo de cerca, en ese momento Fluttershy abrió los ojos espantada.

-¡No digas eso Trixie! El lagarto dracónico en un animal muy inteligente, puede entender más o menos lo que dices – dijo seria.

-Mmm… no digo que tenga nada de malo, pero es feíto ¿Y qué hacía con la roca?

-Puede digerir diferentes minerales, los busca en la roca antes de rasparlos y comerlos con el resto de su comida, de ahí la dureza de su piel.

-Oh, interesante – dijo Trixie, Reitu la miraba y parecía que se molestaba por momentos.

-Es muy interesante, es solitario, viven por su cuenta, comen peces e insectos, pero yo solo le doy peces, puede con eso. Además de minerales y algunas rocas, es inteligente, puede predecir terremotos, no necesita calor externo, puede beber agua desde las patas, puede ver luz infrarroja ¡Hace tiempo que quería uno de estos, son maravillosos animales! – Dijo Fluttershy entusiasmada – pronto va a llegar una pareja de ellos.

-Entonces, asumo que no necesitas este – dijo Trixie acercándose más – pero es un seriote, un lagarto seriote ¿Cierto feíto? – dijo Trixie picándolo suavemente con un casco, en ese momento, Reitu abrió la boca y exhaló fuego, el que pasó rozando el rostro de Trixie, no le dolió… mucho, pero sintió el olor de su pelaje y uno de los mechones de su melena quemados, ambos se miraron unos segundos, Reitu ahora tenía algo parecido a una sonrisa, su piel violácea muy opaca tenía el color de nubes de invierno, y textura de roca caliza, para la mayoría de los ponis era algo deprimente, pero a Trixie le recordaba los tardes nubladas de lluvia, y le traía paz, sonrió a su vez.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, también puede hacer eso, exhalar fuego – dijo Fluttershy nerviosa de la reacción de Trixie, pero ambos solo siguieron sonriendo, Trixie adelantó rápidamente un casco, ante la sorpresa de las otras dos yeguas, pero antes de tocarlo en casco de detuvo, Reitu dudó un segundo y luego subió reptando hasta el hombro de Trixie.

-Me gusta este, me lo quedo – dijo Trixie mientras Reitu escalaba hasta su cabeza y se apoyaba en su cuerno para poder mirar a las yeguas desde lo alto.

-No creo que puedas tenerlo Trixie – dijo Twilight.

-De hecho puede, mi permiso no es tanto por tenerlos como para la cría de ellos, por eso voy a traer una pareja pronto – dijo Fluttershy – este pequeño fue rescatado, no alcanzó a vivir en lo salvaje, claro que tienes que inscribirlo, firmar una compromiso en el que explicitas que no tienes intención de venderlos o aparearlos, y si haces cualquiera de esas cosa te vas a la cárcel – dijo Fluttershy numerando los puntos.

-Wow ¿Por tener un lagarto dracónico? – preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, claro, no está en peligro, así que puede tenerlo, pero podría afectar mucho el ambiente, comen insectos, igual que las ranas, pero es obvio que pasaría si un grupo de lagartos draconianos se peleara el sustento con las ranas, las ranas podrían desaparecer… además tiene que tener un método mágico de rastreo.

-Son muchas cosas para llevare a este feíto – dijo Trixie, para recibir luego un golpe en la cabeza – eso fue más fuerte de lo necesario – dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia el lagarto.

-Tienes que hacerlo, y tienes que ser muy responsable con él, puedo enviar un mensaje a la comunidad, si todo sale bien, podrías tenerlo en una semana – dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Y si les dices que lo quiere la protegida de la princesa? – preguntó Trixie, Fluttershy abrió los ojos.

-¿Vas a hacer a Trixie tu protegida? – preguntó Fluttershy.

-Si, por varias razones- dijo Twilight rascándose la cabeza, era común que una potrilla o potrillo tomase ese papel.

-Oh, bien, en ese caso tal vez el papeles se haga más rápido, y es más probable que de hecho te den el permiso, deberías poder tenerlo en unos cuatro días – dijo Fluttershy – tienes que pasar a llenar un par de formularios.

-Ya la escuchaste Reitu, abajo – dijo Trixie, el lagarto la miró y de mala gana bajó de su cuerno, cuando llegó a su hombro le dio un par de golpecitos y Trixie estiró la pata en diagonal, para que Reitu bajara.

-Entonces mejor hacemos el papeleo de inmediato – dijo Fluttershy, las tres yeguas entraron.

- Una última cosa que no te quise decir fuera, Reitu tiene que entregarse infértil, cuando llegó me entregaron un poción especial, la pongo en su comida y ya está, sin efectos secundarios, solo para que lo sepas.

-Perfecto, así no me va a meter en la cárcel por accidente – dijo Trixie.

-Aquí tienes – dijo Fluttershy acercándole una pluma y unos papeles.

-Intenta venir a verlo todos los días Trixie – dijo Fluttershy cuando se iban.

-Claro, voy a venir a ver al feíto siempre que pueda – dijo mirando hacia atrás, el lagarto le sacó la lengua y luego se metió rápidamente en su rincón.

-De todos los animales tenías que elegir a un lagarto draconiano – le dijo Twilight.

-¿Genial, cierto? – Dijo Trixie – Estoy segura de que va a ser buena compañía.

-Como digas, en un carro de madera…

-Tú tienes una lechuza, ¿cuántos ratones se ha comido mientras no ves?

-Prefiero no pensar en eso – dijo Twilight frunciendo los labios.

-Mira por donde, algunos animales comen carne, es tan simple como eso, agradece que los dragones no, pueden reemplazarlo con gemas, aunque creo que Spike debería comer algo de pescado.

-También he pensado en eso… - dijo Twilight - ¿Vas a practicar?

-Sí, voy a practicar un poco antes de dormir, ahora tengo que despertarme a las cinco y media, así que tengo que acostarme más temprano.

-Cierto… entonces… ¿Mi cuento también va más temprano? – preguntó con una media sonrisa, como disculpándose.

-Tendrá que ser, son las siete, ¿a las nueve está bien?

-A las nueve es perfecto – dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Ese día Trixie contó la historia de Frostmare, la yegua mitológica que llegó hasta el fin de las montañas heladas, para encontrar los últimos restos de la civilización muerta de los draconarios, los dragones sin alas y pequeños que se comportaban como ponis normales, ansiando solo el poder sobre la energía del aire, con la que detenían tormentas y controlaban el clima.

Cuando terminaron, a eso de las diez y media, estaban agotadas por los eventos de los días pasados.

-Buenas noches Twilight.

-Buenas noches Trixie – este vez fue Trixie la que se adelantó y le di un beso en la mejilla a Twilight, Trixie repasaba las palabras de Rarity una y otra vez en su cabeza, Twilight las de Spike, esta se acostó confundida "Spike ¿Por qué tenias que decirme eso?" pensó, intentaba no evadirse pero en la noche muchas veces agitó la cabeza antes de quedarse dormida.

_Soy lento, lo sé, lo siento D : pero quiero desarrollar bien al personaje, espero lo entiendan._


	16. Capítulo Décimo Sexto

Trixie había conocido antes el significado de la palabra ignorar, había sido ignorada de una manera fría y despreocupada, silente, ahora conocía el significado de la palabra rechazo.

Claramente no se arrepentía de tener una relación en regla con Sunset, pero eso no había ayudado en lo más mínimo a que mejorara su reputación en la ciudad, por aquellos tiempos todavía prejuiciosos, ella se había convertido de la extraña errante que era mejor evitar, a la yegua perdida que había pervertido a la hija de un respetable funcionario.

El apoyo que les daban los Lulamoon, y el poco menos que les daban los Shine era lo único que las mantenía felices, dentro de esas casas se sentían seguras, aunque ya no pudiera quedarse a dormir donde Sunset, pero estaba bien, los padres de Sunset parecían todavía muy incómodos, pero no tenían nada en contra de Trixie habían seguido el consejo de Mystic, tenían un refugio, y eso era seguro, ninguna lo iba a olvidar jamás.

Aún así Trixie no podía evitar sentir que era injusto, para los demás ella era la culpable y Sunset algo así como una víctima, para ella quedaba el desprecio, para Sunset, los consejos "bienintencionados" de quienes le repetían una y otra vez que terminara con la relación.

Trixie se estaba volviendo más dura y agresiva a medida que las miradas y comentarios le caían encima como un torrente.

En ese momento estaba esperando a Sunset a las afueras de la academia, desde hace un tiempo había conseguido una capa y un sombrero con una gran ala, muy parecidos a los de sus padres, siempre se ocultaba con ellos cuando estaba cerca de grandes grupos de ponis, la mirada hacia el suelo y el rostro cubierto.

Solo le estaban faltando las cicatrices.

-Mira, entiendo que le tengas cariño y todo, pero no es lo mejor para ti que te quedes cerca de ella, insisto en que lo mejor sería dejarla de lado, por tu futuro.

-Por última vez, no Spring Blow, si dices eso una vez más, realmente me voy a enojar, esto se está saliendo de control – respondió la voz de Sunset al semental con el amanerado nombre.

-Es la quinta vez que haces esa amenaza, voy a insistir hasta que me hagas caso, no entiendo cómo puedes estar con esa errante siendo que todo el mundo te mira mal por ella, es mala para ti.

-Si no te callas ahora te pateo, y esta vez si va en serio – respondió Sunset con una voz molesta, justo antes de que salieran por las puertas de la academia y Sunset notara a la yegua apoyada en la muralla.

-¡¿Trixie?! ¿Porque viniste hasta acá? – Preguntó Sunset – deberías haberme esperado en tu casa…

-Ayer dijiste que te molestaba que no pudiera venir aquí, así que pensé en mostrarte que si podía estar cerca de la academia, que puedo aguantar las miradas… - la voz de Trixie tenía desgana.

-¿Y los comentarios? – preguntó Sunset mirando a su compañero de clase de reojo – Trixie, la única razón de que prefiero que me esperes es…

-Por mi bien, entiendo, no voy a volver por aquí – dijo Trixie con los ojos todavía cubiertos por el sombrero - ¿Vamos a ir o prefieres quedarte aquí con tus amigos?

-¿De que estás hablando? Claro que voy, te dije que iba a ir la semana pasada – dijo Sunset adelantándose - ¿Por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas? – dijo tomando el sombrero de Trixie para mirarla a la cara, Trixie soltó un resoplido de sorpresa y Sunset se dio cuenta por su expresión y sus ojos que empezaban a enrojecerse que no estaba intentando ser irónica ni hiriente, era una pregunta completamente honesta.

-Sunset ¿Qué haces?

-En serio te irías si te dijera que prefiero quedarme aquí ¿Cierto? – preguntó Sunset.

-Bueno, claro – respondió Trixie, Sunset soltó un suspiro y abrazó a Trixie tiernamente.

-Eso no está bien Trixie, no deberías pensar así – dijo Sunset – si te dije que iba a ir deberías creerlo, no está bien que rompa un promesa contigo ¿Entiendes?

-Okey – dijo Trixie no muy convencida, pero luego dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Sunset y soltó un largo suspiro.

-No seas tan insegura Trixie, yo realmente te quiero – dijo Sunset – ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Miles de veces – respondió Trixie restregando su mejilla contra el cuello de Sunset – lo siento – Trixie estaba segura que ser una yegua depresiva e insegura iba a terminar por aburrir a Sunset.

-La conversación se terminó Spring, ahora vete – dijo Sunset mirándolo con odio, Spring dudó unos segundos pero luego se alejó cabizbajo, era la última vez que intentaba razonar con esa yegua, de ahora en más la iba a dejar por su cuenta.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes Trixie, ahora vamos, no quiero llegar tarde con tus padres.

-Okey – dijo Trixie sonriendo mientras se alejaban frente a las miradas pegadas a sus espaldas.

Contra la costumbre, caminaron pegadas una a la otra mientras salían de los sectores más céntricos de Canterlot hasta la casa de Trixie, sus padres, como desde hace un tiempo, todavía no llegaban a la casa, siempre habían intentado hacer poco trabajo fuera, pero ya no podía ser el caso, llegaban cansados cada día y Trixie muchas veces cocinaba para todos, pero este día habían avisado que saldrían mas temprano, seguramente ya estaban por llegar.

-Tendría que haberlo pateado – dijo Sunset – realmente tendría que haberlo pateado hasta cansarme.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso? – preguntó Trixie.

-Claro que sigo pensando en eso, todos intentan decirme que hacer, y luego cuando no les hago caso me deja sola, joder ¿Cómo es que tú no te hartas?

-No sirve de nada enojarme o seguir pensando en eso – respondió Trixie – solo me volvería cada vez más triste así, es mejor olvidarlo.

-Pero se merece que lo patee – dijo Sunset molesta.

-No importa que se lo merezca, no me hace bien recordarlo – dijo Trixie, cuando vio a Sunset con un mohín sonrió levemente – relájate y déjame relajarme, ya llegamos.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su casa, Trixie soltó un lago suspiro y Sunset notó como se quitaba un enorme peso de encima, parecía ahora un poco más la antigua y feliz Trixie que la atrajo cuando la vio teniendo diez años.

-¿Tus padres no llegaban temprano? – preguntó Sunset.

-Deben estar por llegar – dijo Trixie – incluso cuando salen temprano del teatro llegan un poco más tarde.

-¿O sea que estamos solas? – preguntó Sunset mientras Trixie se quitaba todo de encima.

-Si, al menos por una hora, no creo que lleguen antes… - Trixie se interrumpió cuando sintió el casco de Sunset girando su rostro, y antes de seguir sintió con le daba un profundo y apasionado beso.

Trixie cerró los ojos y se relajó, pero Sunset rápidamente profundizó el beso y lo hizo más fuerte y desaforado, Trixie no logró seguir el ritmo hasta que se vio empujada de espaldas contra el sillón, Sunset la empujó con fuerza y bajo besando todo su cuello.

-Oh, Sunset, espera… - dijo Trixie entre quejidos, siempre decía lo mismo cuando Sunset la tomaba por sorpresa, pero esta vez la yegua no tenía tanta paciencia.

-Vamos a tu pieza – dijo Sunset con la boca pegada ahora al pecho de su novia – hace demasiado tiempo que no te puedo hacer esto.

Trixie se mordió el labio, era cierto, ya no se podía quedar donde los Shine, si bien Sunset parecía estar ablandándolos respecto a eso, incluso con el hechizo de silencio, que Trixie no dominaba muy bien, tenían que controlarse cuando estaban en la casa de los Lulamoon, Trixie tragó.

-Bien, vamos, yo también lo extraño – dijo Trixie retorciéndose frente al ataque de Sunset, la yegua naranja sonrió y tiró de Trixie al segundo piso sin dejar de usar su boca y cascos, y algo de presión certera de su magia.

Y como prometió hizo a Trixie poder olvidarse del mundo, sin tener que controlarse la llevó a lo que algunos llaman la pequeña muerte, los vecinos no pudieron evitar mirar al suelo o sonrojarse por el tempestuoso ataque de Sunset que hizo gritar dulce y apasionadamente a Trixie, al límite de sus pulmones, cuando a la agotada yegua le tocó complacer a su amante tuvo que hacerlo más cuidadosa y plácidamente, lo que no le gustó menos a Sunset, entraron juntas a un estado de ensueño abrazadas en la cama, sonriendo luego de liberarse por poco más de una hora luego de tanto tiempo sin estar juntas.

Trixie "despertó" media hora más tarde al escuchar el sonido de un casco golpeando la puerta de su habitación, levantó la cabeza en su letargo al mismo tiempo que Sunset, que casqueaba sus labios secos "Quienesquinminutmstengsueñ…." Murmuró la yegua antes de agitar la cabeza y despertarse por completo.

-¿Trixie, estás ahí? – escuchó la voz de su madre, Trixie se puso algo nerviosa.

-Eh, si mamá, estoy aquí, hola… estoy con Sunset – dijo Trixie sonrojándose un poco, Sunset saludó a través de la puerta con la voz un poco quebradiza.

-Oh… bien, llegamos hace poco, la cena va a estar lista en un rato más ¿Bajan de inmediato?

-Oh, ¡No! No, yo – Trixie se examinó y luego a Sunset, tenían la melena en un estado desastroso y el pelaje, en especial el morro, despeinado y húmedo, Trixie con una sonrisa avergonzada respondió – creo que antes de ir nos vamos a duchar…

Se escuchó un segundo de silencio seguido de el inició de una risa ahogada.

-Okey, no necesito saber más – dijo Frelia con sorna – creo que entonces van a bajar a sentarse a la mesa, no se demoren demasiado – luego escucharon los pasos de Frelia alejarse por el pasillo.

-Okey, eso fue incómodo – dijo Sunset riendo.

-Yo soy la que la veo a diario – dijo Trixie – como sea ¿Quién va primero?

-Oh, yo no me apresuraría tanto – dijo Sunset rodando y quedando encima de Trixie.

-Sunset, tenemos que bajar pronto- dijo Trixie algo nerviosa.

-Espera solo un momento, me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay mucho en tu cuerpo que me hace falta marcar – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿A que te… - empezó a preguntar Trixie pero se interrumpió cuando Sunset rápidamente bajó la cabeza y paso suavemente la lengua por el lateral de su torso, desde antes del flanco hasta casi la axila – Wow, eso se siente extraño – dijo Trixie con un quejido mezcla de placer y sorpresa.

-Date vuela – dijo Sunset, con ese tono autoritario que tenía de repente, Trixie asintió y se dio vuelta.

Trixie aguantaba quejidos y suspiraba con fuerza mientras Sunset lamía y besaba esas zonas de la espalda que generalmente se quedaban sin caricias, la respuesta eran sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían a Trixie de pies a cabeza, tomándola con la guardia baja, Sunset tomó la cola de Trixie y la levantó, dejando ver sus flancos por completo, comenzó a besar su flanco derecho.

-Sunset, en serio deberíamos bajar – dijo Trixie entre suspiros, la yegua no le respondió, pero se detuvo, Trixie se dio vuelta y la vio pensativa.

-Trixie ¿A ti te gusta todo lo que hacemos cierto? – preguntó Sunset.

-Claro que sí, que pregunta es esa… ¿Por qué a ti no?

-No claro que si, es que siempre soy ya la que comienza con esto, así que… no sé, olvídalo.

Trixie la quedó mirando un segundo, al parecer Sunset también podía ser insegura de vez en cuando.

-Tonta – le dijo Trixie con un golpe juguetón en la nariz - solo cuando estoy contigo estoy completamente feliz, no le des más vueltas.

Las orejas de Sunset se levantaron y sonrió, siempre era difícil para ella leer a Trixie, saber siquiera que estaba pensando o incluso si estaba conforme.

-De todas formas si no nos duchamos y bajamos luego solo se va a hacer más incómodo – dijo Trixie escurriéndose fuera de la cama, Sunset se quedó esperando el baño sonriendo bastante pagada de sí misma.

La cena transcurrió como siempre, cuando se juntaban, Trixie sentía que Sunset era una más de la familia, a través de las risas y conversaciones las diferencias y situaciones fuera de la casa se disolvían, y por fin se sentía como tendría que sentirse en cualquier momento, como una yegua con su pareja cenando en casa de sus padres, una cena agradable, no errantes, no artistas, no habladurías, nada, la situación era precoz, pero incluso eso se convertía en menos que un detalle con sus tolerantes padres al otro lado de la mesa, Trixie, pura y llanamente, en esos momentos era feliz.

Luego cuando se iba a dormir, y su cuerpo tomaba contacto con el calor del de Sunset, sea para amarse o para abrazarse y dormir, Trixie se sentía al fin plena, y eran sus mejores noches de sueño.

Seis meses después Trixie se encontraba con una Sunset molesta a las afueras de la escuela normal, Trixie salió nerviosa y Sunset la recibió mirando en otra dirección.

-Hola Sunset…

-Hola – respondió Sunset luego de soltar un largo suspiro, empezó a camina con Trixie siguiéndola.

-Podrías haber ido de todas formas… - dijo Trixie por milésima vez en voz baja, si bien Sunset no escuchó bien podía saber que estaba diciendo.

-¿Podrías parar con eso? Ya lo hemos discutido mil veces – le respondió Sunset – yo me quedo fuera de la fiesta, de nuevo, como desde hace mucho, eso es todo, ya estoy harta de ir sola y tener a decenas de imbéciles encima.

-…

-Lo siento… es solo… entiendo que no quieras ir luego de lo que pasó la ultima vez, pero no por eso tiene que agradarme ser una mártir ¿O sí?

-O sea, lo que yo siempre he sido – respondió Trixie, Sunset tragó y la miró con culpa, es cierto, ella había vivido así siempre, Sunset era la que no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era tan resistente y fuerte como lo era la yegua azul que caminaba un poco detrás suyo.

-Soy la hija de un diplomático, hija única y siempre he sido popular, necesito un tiempo más para acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Sunset con un suspiro, no es que estuviese molesta con Trixie, simplemente estaba frustrada, Trixie la miraba y sabía que en ese tipo de situaciones era mejor mantenerse callada un momento, pero la reacción de Sunset la asustaba, ni siquiera intentaba acercarse.

-Ven aquí Trixie, camina a mi lado – dijo Sunset, Trixie caminó a su lado un rato sin decir nada, mirando al suelo, Sunset sabía que ella se sentía culpable, que pensaba en como su presciencia afectaba la vida normal de Sunset.

-Trixie, Trixie ¿Me escuchas? – Preguntó Sunset, Trixie siguió mirando al suelo - ¡Trixie!

-¿Ah, sí? Perdón ¿Qué? – dijo la yegua levantando la cabeza de golpe, solo para sentir como los labios de Sunset se juntaban con los suyos muy tierna y dulcemente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero su respiración se fue calmando mientras se relajaba cada vez más.

Cuando Sunset terminó el beso se acerco a Trixie para abrazarla y está casi sin pensarlo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sunset.

-Perdón por andar malhumorada, pero recuerda que te amo Trixie, sea como sea me gusta tener tu compañía – dijo Sunset haciéndole cariño en la nuca.

-Sí, lo sé, es solo que… tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieras conocido, no hago más que darte problemas – respondió Trixie, Sunset esperaría escuchar esas palabras de alguien con rostro quebrado, pero aun con la amargura, Trixie tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, dura y fría que a Sunset no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, pero como sea, lo único cierto es que ahora, yo te quiero cerca – dijo Sunset – y no sé qué haría si te fueras ¿No te basta con eso?

-Me basta y me sobra – dijo Trixie – pero eso no cambia nada, voy a estar contigo, no lo voy a hacerlo todavía peor.

Sunset miró a Trixie impresionada como siempre que decía algo por el estilo, se había hecho muy madura ¿O solo muy triste? No lo sabía, pero no estaría teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones si no fuera por Trixie, no tan profundas, su vida, estaba segura, sería mucho más superflua, y no sabía que sentir respecto a eso, sus "amigos" deberían estar preparándose a la fiesta a la que ella no iba a ir, aunque fuera con ponis de catorce a dieciséis, los hijos de papa siempre encontraban la forma de salirse un poco de la raya, eso era divertido, pensó Sunset recordando no suspirar.

-Se que no te voy a convencer de otra cosa – dijo Sunset – pero de todas formas apresurémonos, es tu segundo bienvenida a mi casa y es mejor no llegar tarde, quiero pasar a comer algo antes de llegar a mi casa.

-Bien – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

Trixie comía tranquilamente en el pequeño café, no había sido una buena idea hacerlo todavía en el centro de la ciudad, a su alrededor los ponis de alta alcurnia comían y miraban a la pareja que se había convertido en la comidilla de todos los chismes, la hija del embajador con una yegua errante.

Trixie podía manejarlo e ignorarlo siempre, mientras no escuchara ninguna frase completa iba a estar bien, de hecho frente a todo, con su aguante, estaba pasando un momento agradable.

No es lo mismo que podríamos decir de Sunset, tenía el mentón agarrado con un casco, la mirada nublada y asesina mientras intentaba adrede notar todas y cada una de las miradas y comentarios que se dirigían a su mesa.

-Sunset, cálmate y sigue con lo tuyo – dijo Trixie viendo como la expresión de Sunset se volvía cada vez más furiosa y molesta, en un momento Sunset escuchó las risas disimuladas de dos yegua de su edad que pasaban caminando por el lugar, y sin siquiera pensarlo, decidida como si la rabia la poseyera, se dio la vuelta para ir a encararlas, Trixie soltó un largo suspiro mientras la seguía.

-Hey tu, ven aquí- le dijo Sunset a la yegua rosa que se alejaba del lugar, todas las miradas puestas en ella – ¿que se supone que te hace tanta gracia?

La yegua se dio la vuelta con una expresión levemente divertida pero al ver el rostro de Sunset se asustó más de lo que hubiera creído, estaba completamente seria y furibunda, la yegua no sabía decir si en cualquier momento iba a saltarle encima y golpearla.

-No, nada, no pasa nada – dijo mirando a su compañera nerviosa, con la mayor dignidad que podía.

-No, no, en serio, quiero saber que te hace tanta gracia – dijo Sunset – porque veo que todo mundo esta divertido y a mí me gustaría saber que pasa que los tiene a todos tan contentos.

La yegua pasó su mirada de Sunset a Trixie que estaba un poco más atrás con un rostro e disgusto.

-Entonces es Trixie ¿Cierto? La verdad no sé porque la gente se divierte tanto mirándola – dijo Sunset – tu amiga ahí atrás es una unicornio ¿Me equivoco? Supongo que tiene que ser una unicornio talentosa para estarse riendo de los demás…

-Por favor Sunset – la interrumpió Trixie.

-No Trixie, tengo curiosidad –continuó Sunset – veamos de que es capaz, de hecho, de que es capaz cualquiera de los unicornios aquí en contra de lo tuyo.

-Realmente no me siento cómoda con esto… - empezó Trixie.

-Amor, apóyame con esto ¿Si? – dijo Sunset, Trixie soltó un suspiro de rendición y su cuerno brilló con fuerza.

-Sus ilusiones ahora llegaban hasta la mitad de su pierna, aparecieron de la nada dos minúsculos potrillos con detalles extraños como escamas y garras, que correteaban y jugaban por el lugar, a los pocos segundos se desvanecieron de nuevo.

-Si estuvieras con los grifos o los errantes tu risita sería tomada por lo que es, una estupidez de una yegua inmadura que con suerte puede limpiarse el culo, las risitas y los comentarios de todos aquí, así que intenten cerrar el hocico - terminó Sunset, que luego salió del lugar lanzando los bits a la mesa, Trixie se caló el sombrero y salió frente a las miradas odiosas de todos los unicornios presentes.

Caminaron un rato en silencio.

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila! – dijo Sunset.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¡Parecía que me estuvieras dejando tirada allá atrás!

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, hacer eso no sirve de nada, simplemente tienen más que comentar ahora, y por cada boca que pase va a ser peor – dijo Trixie – no es cobardía, es otra forma de ser fuerte, y una más efectiva, solo deja que hablen.

Sunset bufó y dejó estar el tema, conversaron de otras cosas hasta llegar a casa de Sunset.

Los padres de Sunset habían decidido por aceptar la relación más abiertamente, y Trixie había sido invitada a cenar y quedarse por la noche, también ha de decirse, tuvo que ver el orgullo como debatiente de Bright, siempre que hablaban mal o recomendaban contra la relación, los ponis lo hacían con argumentos tan obcecadamente imbéciles que tenían el efecto contrario, por naturaleza el semental respondía y argumentaba en contra, hasta que sus palabras hicieron mella lentamente en su actitud, un debatiente digno sabe cómo darse por vencido y cambiar de parecer, un debatiente magnífico sabe cómo actuar bajo su discurso, y como ser lo que discute, Bright había terminado por mandar a Sunset un día a que invitara a Trixie, la yegua no se hizo de rogar un segundo.

La cena fue de todas formas algo cortada en incómoda, la conversación algo irregular, y cuando se sentaron todos juntos a ver una película y Sunset paso su casco por los hombros de Trixie, esta no pudo evitar estar rígida y nerviosa en todo momento.

Incluso con lo que adoraba estar abrazada por Sunset en la cama, Trixie tardó en quedarse dormida, esa angustia no la abandonaba, se quedó mirando la pared con el miedo a que su relación se acabara de golpe, angustiada de que Sunset fuera más feliz sin ella, de que estuviera estorbando y ese sitio en esa cama no le perteneciera realmente.

_Algo corto, lo se, como sea, ya se acabo lo que estaba reescribiendo del pasado, así que los caps del pasado podrían demorarse un poco más, los del futuro todavía tienen un rato._


	17. Capítulo Décimo Séptimo

A la mañana siguiente Trixie se levantó temprano, favor de un despertador que por primera vez usaba desde que llegó a casa de Twilight, abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezando con pereza, esta vez se levantaba antes que cualquier otro habitante de la casa.

Por la hora hacía algo de frío, así que se enfundó en una de las bufandas que le había regalado Rarity y se dispuso a desayunar, sola.

Terminaba de desayunar y el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, se dio un último vistazo al espejo y se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciera la iba hacer sentirse mejor con su aspecto, ni tenía el ánimo, siendo que iba a una granja a sudar, así que salió por la puerta y caminó lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

No le sorprendió encontrar a Apple Jack ya trabajando, antes de acercarse sacó las tablas de la semana de su mochila y se aseguró de recordar todos los detalles de los que Apple Jack le había hablado el día anterior.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Trixie – dijo Apple Jack – algunos árboles ya están en su punto, así que tú trabajas en los que tendría que cosechar en una semana, así puedo demorarme un poco más y sacar una mayor ganancia.

-Maldita la hora a la que me haces venir – dijo Trixie - ¿No tienes alguna luz? Está algo oscuro para reconocer bien las manzanas maduras.

-Oh, claro, espera un segundo – dijo Apple Jack corriendo hacia el cobertizo, Trixie no entendía de dónde sacaba el animo a esa hora de la mañana.

Las hojas iban a estorbarle en su búsqueda, iba a usar un simple hechizo de traslucidez.

Un unicornio con talento mágico no solo tiene más magia, puede usar ciertos hechizos simples de forma continua por casi todo un día sin agotarse, su magia se regenera más rápido, y mientras no se exijan, es como un maratonista caminando, es bastante poco probable que necesite mucho descanso, así que levitar las manzanas no iba a ser lo que la cansara, si no la rapidez con que tenía que hacer, además del hechizo de traslucidez… si no lo lograba tenía que recordar traer unas cuantas bases de poción, de esas que solo tenían magia dentro… esto parecía un juego de calabozos y humanos…

-Aquí tienes Trixie – dijo Apple Jack entregándole una lámpara de aceite – obviamente vamos a estar trabajando en sectores diferentes de la granja, pero si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme.

-Okey, creo que entiendo todo – dijo Trixie – voy a poner cascos a la obra entonces.

-Esfuérzate y suerte – dijo Apple Jack mientras Trixie se alejaba.

A pesar de todo, Trixie se encontró con que el trabajo, a pesar de arduo, era agradable, la frescura restante de la noche acariciaba su pelaje amablemente, el aroma de las manzanas y la quietud de la mañana le resultaron acogedoras, y pronto se encontró recolectando manzanas de los árboles marcados.

El tiempo corría rápido, un hechizo de traslucidez, un vistazo a las manzanas, recolectarlas, levitar de nuevo el balde y dejarlo bajo otro árbol, repetir el proceso, una y otra vez.

Una par de veces Trixie llevó una manzana a Apple Jack, preguntándole si esa calzaba con lo que quería, un par de veces resultaba que había recolectado una manzana no lo suficientemente madura, pero la mayoría de las veces le había atinado justo.

Traslucidez, balde, siguiente árbol, traslucidez, balde, siguiente árbol, traslucidez, balde siguiente árbol.

Trixie pronto se encontró levitando un balde tras otro llenos de manzanas hasta el frente de la casa de Apple Jack, de vez en cuando checaba su nivel de magia, si bajaba de cierto punto, recuperarla para volver a trabajar iba a ser mucho más difícil, como estar agotando en vez de calentando.

Luego de unas cuatro horas de trabajo se sentó en una tocón cerca de la casa de Apple Jack y sacó un sándwich y un termo con te de su mochila, se puso a comer, y de paso dejó la lámpara, hace unas horas el Sol ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitara, al poco tiempo llegó Apple Jack, en busca de más baldes.

-¿Ya cansada? – preguntó la granjera con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa, luego vio los baldes de manzanas al lado – ese es un buen tanto de manzanas, no esperaba que fueran tan rápida.

-Es por el hechizo de traslucidez, así puedo ver todas las manzanas maduras de inmediato, y no estoy cansada realmente, pero es mejor recargarse – dijo apuntando a su cuerno.

-¿Hechizo de traslucidez? ¿No va a tener ningún efecto adverso?

-¿Las hojas van a dejar de recibir energía por diez segundos? – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros, Apple Jack miró hacia arriba pensando y luego se encogió de hombros también.

-Si sigues así de bien vas a tener que venir solo unos cuatro días de la semana, en todo caso, buen trabajo, prácticamente todas esas son manzanas que se hubieran podrido ahí arriba – dijo Apple Jack cargando de vuelta un buen número de baldes.

-Voy a seguir luego de un descanso – dijo Trixie caminando hasta el árbol más cercano y apoyándose en el con las piernas cruzadas - ¿No te importa cierto?

-Mientras las manzanas salgan del árbol, no, no me importa – dijo Apple Jack- suerte.

Trixie se dispuso a hacer algo de meditación mientras descansaba, hace tiempo había descubierto que hacía que recuperara su magia más rápido, meditó unos veinte minutos como corresponde, y otros veinte minutos que fueron básicamente quedarse dormida, luego despertó y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

Para las dos de la tarde tenía cubierta su cuota, pero siguió trabajando, si no podía reducir su trabajo a cuatro días, el viernes al menos iba salir temprano, dejó de trabajar a las tres y media de la tarde.

-¡Wow Trixie! Sabía que un unicornio podía hacer un buen trabajo, pero la verdad lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé – dijo Apple Jack, su hermano detrás asintió con una sonrisa.

-Trixie siempre hace un buen trabajo – dijo Trixie con orgullo sin darse cuenta de la tercera persona.

-Me alegro de saberlo, si lo haces tan bien cada vez que llegas aquí, vamos a sacar un buena ganancia de tu trabajo, pero lo más importante es que podemos ser más flexibles con los pedidos – dijo Apple Jack – ahí está la maravilla.

-Hablando de eso, y no intento decir nada malo ¿Cómo me van a pagar? – preguntó Trixie.

-Espérame unos momentos – dijo Apple Jack, entró en la casa y salió luego de algunos segundos con una bolsa con bits.

-Esa es la paga semanal por todas las manzanas - dijo Apple Jack – si quieres puedo dejarlo en una cuenta bancaria, pero es seguro en Poniville.

La bolsa era pesada, Trixie la miró con desconfianza, iba a tener que usar levitación con ella.

-¿Cuánto hay aquí Apple Jack? – dijo de reojo, Apple Jack le había hablado unos quinientos o seiscientos bits.

-Esa bolsa tiene trescientos bits, te pago por adelantado porque eres amiga de Twilight, y demasiado orgullosa como para estafar a alguien.

-No no no no no – dijo Trixie – no sé porque quieres pagarme tanto, pero no voy a aceptarlo ¿Lo haces como un favor a Twilight?

-Créeme, pensé que te iba a pagar menos, de hecho, tal vez deba pagarte, más, nunca hubiera creído que en serio ibas a cubrir la cuota semanal – dijo Apple Jack empujando la bolsa de bits más cerca de Trixie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu magia se especializa en ilusiones e imágenes ¿Cierto? – Trixie asintió - ¿Cuántos otros unicornios podrías usar ese hechizo todo un día?

-Me imagino que un puñado en Poniville – dijo Trixie dudando.

-Y yo me imagino que un puñado en Equestria, gran y poderosa Trixie – dijo Apple Jack riendo – solo toma el dinero, te aseguro que no estoy perdiendo dinero contigo, todo lo contrario – Trixie dudó unos segundos pero luego tomó la bolsa con un hechizo de levitación.

-Hasta mañana entonces Apple Jack – dijo Trixie, tal vez hubiese insistido de no estar cansada y hambrienta, solo quería llegar a la biblioteca a darse un baño y quitarse en sudor del cuerpo, pero al parecer ese detalle complacía a su ahora jefa.

-Hasta mañana Trixie, recuerdo, aquí antes de las seis – y con eso terminó su primer día de trabajo en la granja, tenía trescientos bits por la semana, un poco menos de lo que ganaba en un mes hace un tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, no había nadie en el salón principal, pero había unas cuantas cartas para ella encima de la mesa, tomó las cartas amenazantes y los echó al basurero como siempre, luego abrió un sobre, y descubrió todavía más dinero.

A decir verdad era un cheque, un cheque de Quills and Sofas, había una copia de los papeles firmados, una de la venta de la moneda en Canterlot, y un cheque por trescientos bits.

Tenia seiscientos bits de golpe, Trixie se sonrió a sí misma, si seguía con esa racha en un par de mese podía asegurarse de pagarle a los prestamistas, afortunadamente la mayor parte de sus deudas habían ido a parar al banco, fuera de eso necesitaba unos cinco mil bits… tal vez tuviese que quedarse en Poniville un tiempo… un largo tiempo… con Twilight.

Agitó la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos cuando Spike salió de su pieza hacia el salón.

-Ah Trixie, llegaste ¿Cómo te fue en la granja?

-Bien, con un hechizo de traslucidez pude hacer más de lo que Apple Jack planeaba, me va a pagar trescientos bits por semana.

-¡Eso es dinero! Bien hecho Trixie, Twilight se va a alegrar al escuchar eso – dijo Spike dándole una palmadita en la espalda, hace un mes lo hubiera considerado un insulto, pero ahora solo sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Twilight, de todas formas? – preguntó Trixie, Spike se puso nervioso de inmediato.

-Está trabajando en el sótano – dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el problema? No tengo mucho que hacer, así que voy a bajar – dijo Trixie con el ceño fruncido en sospecha.

-Tal vez no quieras hacerlo – dijo Spike, en ese momento se escucharon pasos que subían por las escaleras.

-¡Twilight, lle…! - empezó Trixie alegremente, pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó risas y pasos pesados desde las escaleras.

-¡En serio, no entiendo cómo se me pasó de largo, extraer la clorofila de las hiervas mágicas, una forma tan simple de obtener la magia! – decía Twilight.

-Ah, princesa Sparkle, no tiene que sentirse así, no siendo su especialidad las pociones, ¿He escuchado que las transformaciones son su campo más fuerte?

-Me defiendo en todos, pero si, las transformaciones son lo mío – dijo Twilight, en ese momento aparecieron por las escaleras Twilight y un alto semental de color verde crema, con un caldero de cutie mark, para sorpresa de Trixie, era un poni de tierra.

-¡Trixie! – Exclamó Twilight acercándosele - ¡Llegaste! ¿Cómo te fue en la granja? – Twilight le sonreía, pero Trixie tenía sus ojos taladrando al semental – Ah, el es Humming Brew, el solicitante del tomo de pociones – dijo Twilight, el semental se acercó hasta quedar al frente de Trixie, que tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Saludos señorita Trixie, la princesa me ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo Humming acercando el casco, Trixie lo miró sin expresión alguna, luego al casco y luego al semental de nuevo.

-Hola – dijo secamente sin tomar el casco que le ofrecían – lo siento, pero estoy agotada, necesito darme un baño –adelantó a Humming hacia el baño sin mirar a nadie ni mirar hacia atrás.

-Tiene su temperamento la señorita Trixie – dijo Humming a Twilight.

-A veces es así – dijo Twilight, Trixie todavía la escuchaba – ha pasado por mucho, pero es una buena yegua – en ese momento Trixie cerró la puerta del baño – una buena yegua… fuerte – dijo asintiendo para sí misma – orgullosa y digna yegua…

Humming la miró de reojo y se sonrió a sí mismo, venía a aprender, eso era cierto, pero tal vez su estadía en Poniville fuese más divertida de lo que había pensado.

Ya dentro del baño Trixie se permitió mirar la tina con una espeluznante mirada asesina, y apretar los dientes tanto que le dolieron las encías, una buena yegua, y cuando lo hace bien hay que darle una galleta… no… cálmate, por supuesto que Twilight no lo dijo así, hablaba así de sus amigas, por los dioses… pero eso no la calmó mucho, todavía recordaba ese segundo en que había querido tirar a Humming al suelo de una patada.

A Trixie le había costado días hacer reír a Twilight o entusiasmarla así… los primeros días se la había pasado siendo fría e hiriente, o decididamente gritándole desde una camilla… con sus demás amigas se había entendido en un par de días… era imposible, imposible de cualquier forma que Twilight la quisiera como yegua, que quisiera ESTAR con ella, espera… ¿Desde cuándo siquiera eso le interesaba, no había decidido tomar distancia? Joder, hasta ese momento había fracasado miserablemente, o tal vez ni siquiera fracasado, no lo había intentado siquiera.

Salió del baño limpia y descansada, y fue directo a la puerta.

-¿Trixie, donde vas? – preguntó Twilight.

-Voy a ver a Reitu – dijo Trixie mirando hacia atrás.

-Oh… bien, cuídate… espera, ¿Siquiera almorzaste?

-Voy a pillar algo de camino, tengo unos cuantos bits – dijo Trixie, Humming se levantó y se acercó a Trixie.

-¿A la casa de la cuidadora de la que me habló la princesa? – preguntó.

-Fluttershy, si – dijo Trixie.

-Y llámame Twilight, por favor – Humming notó divertido como el cuerpo de Trixie se tensaba frente a esa oración.

-Le acompaño señorita Trixie, de todas formas, voy de camino al Everfree.

-¿A esta hora? – Preguntó Twilight – el bosque se ha vuelto realmente peligroso.

Humming se acercó a una mochila que Trixie no había visto y sacó dos francos.

-Con esto voy a estar bien – dijo el semental.

-Tenga cuidado – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo voy a tener – dijo Humming, Trixie salió sin preguntar, y el semental la siguió luego de tomar sus cosas.

Caminaron en silencio unos momentos, Trixie no se dignaba a mirarlo, y el sonreía a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Es muy cercana a la princesa? – preguntó Humming rompiendo el silencio.

-Se puede decir que somos amigas… ¿No sabes quién soy? – preguntó.

-Ni idea.

-La primera vez que vine ataque a casi todas sus amigas, y luego descubrieron que mentía sobre vencer a un Mayor Ursa, la segunda intenté esclavizar a Poniville con un amuleto maldito, la tercera ella y sus amigas me salvaron la vida de un ataque de timberwolfs.

-Vaya… estoy seguro de que no me dice toda la verdad, pero sigue siendo algo… impactante.

-Puede ser – dijo Trixie sin especificar a que respondía, luego volvió al silencio.

Llegaban al bosque cuando Humming bebió los dos frascos, Trixie lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

-Me gustaría saludar a la amiga de Twilight, si no le molesta – dijo Humming.

-Como quieras.

Fluttershy escuchó que golpeaban y fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con una malhumorada Trixie y un gran semental color verde crema y melena entre café y amarilla que sonreía divertido.

-Muy buenas tardes, señorita Fluttershy, si no me equivoco – dijo Humming adelantando el casco.

-Oh, si, soy yo – dijo Fluttershy tomando su casco con algo de sonrojo, Trixie giró sus ojos y fue a donde estaban los animales.

-Voy a ver a Reitu – dijo alejándose.

-Okey – dijo Fluttershy - ¿Y usted es? – le preguntó al semental.

-Humming Brew, voy a estar un tiempo en Poniville, trabajando con la princesa sobre pociones.

-Bienvenido entonces señor Humming, ojalá tenga una buena estadía en el pueblo.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que va a ser divertido – dijo Humming Brew – ahora voy al bosque, pero espero nos veamos en el futuro.

-¿El bosque, está seguro?

-¡Va a estar bien Fluttershy, déjalo ir! – gritó Trixie, que estaba buscando a feito en el suelo.

-Ella lo dijo, adiós, señorita Fluttershy, cuídese – dijo agitando el casco.

-Adiós señor Humming – dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia Trixie.

-Baja de ahí Reitu, deja de de molestar a Trixie – dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa, Trixie estaba bajo un árbol y se giró a mirar a Fluttershy, sintió un golpe sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ouch! – dijo sobándose la cabeza, sintió unos pies caminando hacia delante de su cuerno y cuando miró hacia arriba ahí estaba Reitu mirándola.

-Ahí estas pequeño – dijo Trixie – ya te estaba extrañando – el lagarto draconiano caminó hasta su hombro.

-Me alegra que se estén llevando bien ¿Cómo van las cosas con eso de ser protegida? – dijo Fluttershy.

-Ya enviemos una carta a la princesa, todo debería salir bien – dijo Trixie – al menos hasta que Twilight consiga una verdadera protegida, pero para ese momento debería ser capaz de comprar mis medicamentos sola.

Conversaron un rato, Fluttershy preguntó si estaba enferma, pero Trixie le quitó importancia, hablaron un poco de Humming, pero a Trixie no parecía agradarle en lo más mínimo el semental.

-Sabe de pociones – dijo Trixie – no se más que eso, de cualquier forma ¿En que tipo de ambiente vive Reitu?

-Oh, como dije, vive en zona desértica, por eso puede beber agua con sus patas, también habitan selvas y pantanos, son muy hábiles sobreviviendo – dijo Fluttershy.

-Entiendo – dijo Trixie, luego tomó una base de las pociones de Twilight y comenzó a practicar.

Frente a ella, esta vez, no apareció la playa, en su lugar apareció una mezcla de desierto y selva, el lagarto en su hombro reaccionó de inmediato, intentó atrapar una rama que pasaba cerca, pero solo atrapó el aire, luego vio el cuerno de Trixie brillar y solo se echó en su hombro, soltando un sonido silbante, algo parecido a un ronroneo reptil, se terminó durmiendo relajado en el hombro de la yegua, frente a la mirada feliz y emocionada de Fluttershy.

Trixie se quedó un tiempo con Reitu, tanto el lagarto como ella parecían disfrutar simplemente de echarse uno al lado del otro, Trixie acariciaba las escamas duras del lagarto mientras este suspiraba, Trixie sentía el calor golpear su pierna cada vez que el lagarto respiraba, iba a tener que tener cuidado con él, a ver si en algún momento encendía el carro.

-Tú vas a ser un buen amigo ¿Cierto Reitu? – Preguntó Trixie, sintió unas palmadas cariñosas en su pierna – tu y yo nos entendemos, yo te voy a cuidar bien, y tu vas a hacerme compañía cuando me sienta sola – otro par de palmadas – Y no escomo si fuera a aparecer un idiota en algún momento y me vayas a dejar sola ¿Cierto Reitu? – su voz tenía un tiente de rabia, y no recibió las palmadas, cuando miró a Reitu, este la miraba con una leve expresión, como diciendo "¿En serio?" – Lo siento, eso es cosa mía – el lagarto la miró un segundo más y le dio otro par de palmadas antes de acurrucarse, Trixie sonrió y siguió acariciando a su futura mascota.

Hasta que su estómago rugió furiosamente.

-Oh, dioses, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo – dijo Trixie sobándose la panza – lo siento Reitu, tengo que partir.

El lagarto la miró y se levantó, dando el frente a la salida del lugar.

-¿Me vas a dejar a la puerta? Que caballeroso – dijo Trixie riendo – cuando estés viviendo conmigo no tienes porque limitarte a pescado ¿Sabes? En el descampado hay muchos insectos que van a ser todos tuyos – el lagarto hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y se relamió, Trixie se rio de su reacción.

Unos diez minutos más tarde estaba en un local de Poniville comiendo su almuerzo, Clovers Café, una larga taza de café junto con una ensalada y un pastel, las miradas de la gente seguían igual, solo que ahora miraban siempre sus cicatrices con algo parecido al miedo o la sorpresa antes de girarse rápidamente.

-¡Diablos Trixie, no me sorprende que estuvieras dos semanas en el hospital, mira esa cosa! – dijo una voz conocida, casi se sintió como el ambiente se tensaba cuando los demás ponis escucharon esas palabras, Trixie se giró lentamente para encarar a Lyra Heartstrings.

-Gracias por el halago Lyra, hola por cierto – dijo Trixie.

-Oh, sí lo siento – dijo rascándose el cuello – y hola… ¿Cómo te ha ido? – dijo sentándose al frente suyo sin siquiera preguntar.

-Bastante bien – dijo Trixie – conseguí trabajo con Apple Jack, vendí una moneda extraña, voy mejorando con los hechizos y tengo una nueva mascota.

-Me alegro, oye hablando de los hechizos – dijo acercándose y susurrando con un casco a un lado de la boca, pareciendo mucho más sospechosa de lo necesario - ¿Cómo es ese asunto de las pociones? Ya sabes, eso de potenciar la magia ¿Crees que pueda tomarme una de esas?

-¿Para qué quieres una de esas? – preguntó Trixie suspicaz, Lyra se echó hacia atrás con sonrojo y golpeando sus cascos entre sí.

-Solo digamos que hay un hechizo que quiero mantener más tiempo… y con distracciones cerca.

-Bueno, yo ya la probé, definitivamente puede ser útil, aunque depende del hechizo ¿Qué hechizo es ese? – preguntó Trixie.

Lyra la miro frunciendo los labios, y luego de un momento su cuerno empezó a brillar, el brillo verde se condensó rápidamente en una mano, una mano bastante fina y pequeña, de dedos largos y gráciles, parecían perfectos para tocar la lira.

-Oh… - dijo Trixie entendiendo las repercusiones profesionales, pero no era ilegal potenciar la magia, lo sería si fuera un hechizo de creatividad, además, había escuchado que Lyra era muy buena, debía ser para algo más… - Oh – dijo Trixie con una voz más grave cuando recordó que la pareja de Lyra era una yegua, una sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios, Lyra la miraba con las mejillas encendidas y el mentón apoyado en el casco – entiendo.

-Quita tu cara de lujuria y deja de pensar en Bon Bon – dijo Lyra – ya que sacaste tu pérfida conclusión, dime, ¿sería útil o no?

-Definitivamente – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Bien, porque se acerca nuestro aniversario y quiero darle varias sorpresas – dijo Lyra, pero no pudo continuar ya que Trixie empezó a carcajear con fuerza.

-Oh, dioses, ¡En serio eres ingeniosa! Que divertido, cuando pienso en la investigación de Twilight, todo el esfuerzo inocente que le pone ¡Y en que uso quieres darle a todo eso! Es... Es muy divertido – dijo riendo Trixie – como sea, para ese tipo de magia todavía no hay una poción específica, pero de aquí a una semana va a estar.

-Entonces ¿Puedes conseguirme una? – preguntó Lyra girando los ojos.

Entonces Trixie recordó que quedaba fuera del trabajo de pociones, y luego recordó PORQUE, y su sonrisa se desvaneció en una mueca de supremo fastidio.

-Lo siento, quedé fuera del proyecto, tendría que pedírselo a Twilight, pero creo que podría ser.

-Oh… ¿Qué pasó, lo arruinaste con una mezcla o algo así? – pregunto Lyra interesada, buscando como compensar la burla.

-Twilight tiene un nuevo compañero de trabajo, un semental, Humming Brew – dijo Trixie mirando hacia otro lado.

Esta vez le tocó a Lyra sonreír burlonamente.

-Ahora entiendo porque parecías tan molesta cuando llegué – dijo Lyra – te están robando a tu princesa, déjame adivinar, cuando dijiste que te estaba secuestrando ¿Era una broma o una esperanza? – ahora Lyra reía burlonamente, más cuando las orejas de Trixie saltaron y algunas imágenes mentales la hicieron enrojecerse hasta las orejas, lo que hizo que Lyra riera más fuerte todavía.

-Lyra, cállate – dijo Trixie.

-No, tú te burlaste de mi, ahora me voy a reír cuanto quiera – dijo Lyra calmándose de a poco, Trixie la miraba con los labios fruncidos.

-Olvídate de tu fiesta – dijo Trixie.

-Hey, espera, eso no va en serio ¿O sí? – Trixie suspiró.

-Claro que no, voy a hacer lo que pueda – dijo Trixie – de cualquier forma ¿No tienes que hacer un mandado de Bon Bon o algo así?

-Oh, cierto, se me había olvidado – dijo Lyra saltando del asiento – me tengo que ir, Bon Bon me va a regañar de nuevo – dijo nerviosa – adiós Trixie, cuídate, hasta la próxima.

-¡Hasta luego! – le gritó Trixie cuando Lyra se alejó corriendo, buscando una supuesta lista por todos lados.

Trixie sonreía a medida que la veía alejarse a la extraña yegua, al parecer si estaba consiguiendo amigos aparte de Twilight.

Twilight…

Trixie llegó a la biblioteca a eso de las siete y media de la tarde, Twilight estaba leyendo en un rincón, pero levantó la mirada cuando Trixie entró.

-¡Hola Trixie! Spike me contó cómo te fue con Apple Jack, no sabes cómo me alegro por ti – dijo Twilight acercándosele, Trixie la miró y sonrió cuando la vio sin Humming cerca.

-Tal parece que las cosas me están empezando a ir mejor – dijo Trixie – si me necesitas voy a estar leyendo en mi pieza.

-Oh, okey, bien – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa desganada - ¿Comiste bien?

-Sí, comí en el Clovers Café – dijo Trixie – estoy cansadísima Twilight, te veo luego.

-Hasta luego – Trixie se acercó y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, Twilight se sonrió y se concentró de nuevo en el libro, Trixie fue a su pieza y se echó en la cama como un saco de papas, todavía se cansaba un poco más rápido de lo normal, y era cierto, con lo que había pasado ese día, y el trabajo donde Apple Jack, estaba agotada.

Dentro, Twilight leía una carta.

"Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle:

No he de negar que me sorprendió cuando me informaste tu decisión e tomar una protegida, y más me sorprendió saber que se trataba nada menos que de Trixie Lulamoon, la misma yegua que atacó Poniville usando el muleto alicornio.

No es ya mi deber o poder el de ordenarte, o siquiera cuestionar tus actos, pero he de preguntar ¿Por qué has decidido tomarla como protegida? De seguro deben haber muchísimos jóvenes unicornios dispuestos a aprender de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, incluso de mudarse a la biblioteca, y lo digo porque ya algunos nobles han pedido la oportunidad para sus hijos, siempre consideré que tu, al menos de momento, necesitabas tu propio espacio para estudiar e investigar a gusto, y que tomar un protegido o protegida, era un asunto del que preocuparse en unos cuantos años.

Pero lo que más extrañeza me causa, es como se han dado las cosas en este último mes, estoy orgullosa de cómo te has comportado con una poni en desgracia, pero no solo me sorprende el compromiso que tienes con esta Trixie, si no tu comportamiento con ella.

En los últimos años he aprendido a ver en tus cartas más de lo que escribes en ellas, ¿Hay alguna preocupación que tengas de la que no me has informado? ¿Alguna razón ajena por la que quieres a Trixie de protegida? No soy quien ya para juzgar los actos de la princesa Twilight, pero me gustaría saber si es una decisión bien pensada o no hay otra forma de conseguir lo que quieres.

De cualquier forma los arreglos ya están hechos, con una simple respuesta positiva Trixie va a ser tu protegida, se puede asignar el seguro médico, y no creo que la comisión de especies foráneas piense en negarle el permiso a la protegida de una princesa.

Siempre tuya, Princesa Celestia"

Twilight suspiró, pensando en cómo Celestia se había enterado de lo del lagarto, tampoco es que fuera muy difícil, tal vez incluso la comisión hubiera preguntado al castillo si eso era cierto.

Pero era la mejor forma de conseguir lo que quería, si se hacía público que Trixie era la protegida de la princesa tendría muchas más posibilidades de ser aceptada de nuevo en Equestria, y de seguir tomando sus medicamentos, y de poder quitarse de encima todos los problemas que tenía…

Por alguna razón, cuando Twilight pensaba en Trixie por fin libre de todos sus problemas y yendo de nuevo con su carro por Equestria sentía un peso en el estómago y su pecho se apretaba de una forma desagradable, aunque por ningún momento podía dejar de desear lo mejor para ella.

Escribió una corta carta, donde decía que era la mejor forma y estaba segura de su decisión.

La iba enviar apenas llegase Spike de su cita con Sweetie Belle, estaba completamente segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

A eso de las nueve de la noche Trixie empezó a sentir la necesidad de salir de su pieza para ir a sentarse en el largo sillón con Twilight. Según ella misma, tenía que empezar a alejarse de la yegua, pero dejar ese ritual sin respuesta de alguna forma parecía erróneo, como si en vez de una lejanía sana estuviera rechazándola, y Twilight tal vez lo sentiría de la misma forma.

Hacer ese punto intermedio se volvía difícil.

En ese momento escuchó un golpe en su puerta, Trixie fue a abrir y se encontró de frente con Twilight.

-Spike acaba de enviar la afirmación a Celestia, ya eres protegida de una princesa, deberían entregarte a Reitu pasado mañana como máximo – dijo Twilight.

-Genial, esas son buenas noticias – dijo Trixie sonriendo, pero notó a Twilight distraída y preocupada - ¿Pasa algo Twilight?

-¿Ah? No nada – dijo Twilight con sorpresa, luego agitó la cabeza – solo estoy pensando en tonterías – dijo sonriendo y agitando un casco para quitarle importancia.

-Oye, ¿Queda algo de café? – preguntó Trixie sin saber porque, claro que no, una cafetera llena era algo que solo había encontrado siempre en su casa.

-No – dijo Twilight algo confundida – no suelo dejar café hecho, o tomar a esta hora.

-Bueno, yo necesito una taza – dijo Trixie saliendo de su habitación a la cocina.

-¿Estás segura? Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

-En los buenos tiempo tomaba unas cinco tazas diarias, ahora lo tomo para dormir ¿Tu no quieres?

-No gracias – dijo Twilight – si tomo no voy a dormirme hasta pasada la una de la madrugada.

-Una pena – dijo Trixie.

Luego de preparase la taza caliente de café, se dijo a si misma que tenía que volver a su pieza, obviamente, antes de terminar el pensamiento, ya estaba en el largo sillón con Twilight a su lado.

Cuando Trixie se quedó sentada fue Twilight la que se echó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Trixie.

-Entonces ¿Qué me cuentas hoy Trixie? – preguntó Twilight, Trixie no respondió de inmediato, lo pensó unos segundos… si todo salía como tenía que salir, se iba a ir de casa de Twilight en un par de semanas, no hacía daño al menos confiarle lo que quería saber ¿O sí?

-Sigamos donde lo dejamos con mi historia – dijo Trixie – la próxima vez vas a tener que decir algo de la tuya.

-Por mi está bien – respondió Twilight.

-Bien, poco tiempo después de donde quedamos, fue cuando llegó Journe a vivir con nosotros, es una costumbre errante, usualmente aplicable a caravanas o tiendas, pero él vivió en nuestra casa por años, llegó un día reclamando porque nos habíamos mudado a la ciudad llena de ponis blandos y frufrú, como les llamaba, estaba lleno de polvo, con una cicatriz nueva que la cruzaba el rostro, y acarreando un cofre lleno de monedas de oro, acababa de llegar de una aventura con las cebras…

Trixie en todo momento dejó ver el enorme cariño que le tenía a su tío Journe, le habló de su actitud y sus bromas, de su larga melena canela intenso, de su andar orgulloso y duro, pero de cómo siempre estuvo lleno de ternura con ella, de cómo siempre la defendía de los ponis que la molestaban por ser errante, y de cómo, si bien no acalló comentarios, llegó para ser una figura intimidante y fuerte de esa cultura extraña instalada en Canterlot.

Trixie siempre iba a estar agradecida con el, porque además de eso, se quedó años en la ciudad, Trixie sabía que no le gustaba estar más de un año en el mismo sitio, lo hizo porque ella se sentía sola, solo por ella.

-Sacrifico su pasión por estar conmigo, su cutie mark de un camino incompleto en el horizonte seguramente lo llamaba, pero no se fue hasta que creyó que estaba bien acompañada… - las sonrisa que le habían traído los recuerdos de su tío se empezó a desvanecer, por momentos había vuelto a esa época feliz de antaño, por momentos había sentido a Journe mas cerca… pero desde hace mucho no hablaba con él, y nunca más iba a habar con él, era algo del pasado, pero nunca se termina de extrañar a los seres queridos – Bien acompañada – repitió pensando en el pasado… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sunset? Ah Sunset, ambas se habían juntado en las peores circunstancias…

-¿Trixie, estás bien? – preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, estoy bien – respondió Trixie restregándose los ojos – nunca voy a dejar de extrañarlo… a ninguno de los cuatro.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, pero se interrumpió cuando Twilight se levantó y se sentó casi tocando a Trixie, levantó su casco y abrazó a Trixie por los hombros.

Trixie se giró a mirar a Twilight y vio su sonrisa, acogedora y cálida, y sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, por un segundo pensó en besarla, fue un pensamiento muy fuerte y casi incontrolable, casi se asustó.

-Yo – dijo Trixie quitándose el casco de Twilight – tengo que ir a acostarme, te veo mañana Twilight – casi huyó del lugar.

-Okey, hasta mañana Trixie – dijo Twilight agitando el casco algo confundida.

Esta vez Trixie se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, el día la había dejado hecha polvo, y no quería ni siquiera pensar.

El siguiente día empezó exactamente igual al anterior, se levantó temprano y de malas ganas, comió y se guardo un termo con café y un par de sándwiches, se envolvió el cuello con una bufanda que usaría más allá de las diez de la mañana y partió a casa de Apple Jack.

-Hey, veo que el trabajo no te espantó – dijo Apple Jack agitando un casco.

-¿Pasa a menudo?

-Algunos ponis no están hechos para madrugar – respondió Apple Jack – como sea, sigue con el trabajo duro.

-A eso voy – dijo Trixie – una vez me dijeron que quisiste cosechar todo el campo tu sola en unos cuantos días, tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno – dijo Apple Jack – es por eso que tenemos muchas variedades de manzanas, el campo ha crecido y producimos mucho más que en ese tiempo, por eso es tan bueno que un unicornio nos ayude, antes perdíamos manzanas que eran muy parecidas, ahora, cuando perdemos manzanas, son de una variedad ya reducida, lo que hace que siempre falten para entregas especiales.

-Mmm… mientras más crece el negocio se hace más complejo – dijo Trixie.

-Afortunadamente Apple Bloom está llena de ideas para la granja, aunque deja a la familia un poco de lado… o encima en la cadena de mando, dice ella.

-Interesante… bueno, voy al trabajo –dijo Trixie.

-Ya sabes dónde está la lámpara – dijo Apple Jack, y continuó golpeando árboles.

El trabajo fue en un sentido más duro y en un sentido más fácil, parecía no haber recuperado completamente la magia, le costaba un poco extraer su poder para traslucir el follaje, pero a su vez estaba logrando el hechizo más fácilmente, siguió con la tarea por la horas correspondientes, esperando que el escozor de su cuerno fuera como el del ejercicio físico, y acostumbrarse luego a hacer eso todos los días.

Se fue a las tres de la tarde de la granja, se despidió de una satisfecha Apple Jack al frente de un buen número de barriles salvados de la putrefacción.

De vuelta iba pensando en lo trabajólica que era Apple Jack, su familia aparte de cosechar preparaba todo tipo de comida con las manzanas, y aparte de eso trabajaban ellos mismos de vendedores en el mercado… tal vez no fuera tan terrible, siendo que estaban a finales de verano, probablemente el momento más terrible para los Apple.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca Humming no se veía por ninguna parte, Trixie sonrió complacida, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hubiera detestado verlo por ahí, tampoco estaba Spike por ningún lado, y tampoco Twilight, decidió ir al banco con el cheque y hacer un depósito a quien pudiera, ahí se iban trescientos bits de golpe… y le quedaban años de deudas, suspiró mientras salía de la biblioteca.

No debió demorarse más de media hora, impresionante, pero cuando llegó de inmediato quiso haberse demorado mucho más, unos cuantos meses preferiblemente.

Twilight estaba en la sala charlando animadamente con Humming Brew cuando Trixie abrió la puerta, su ánimo inmediatamente se congeló.

-Trixie, hola – dijo Twilight.

-Señorita Trixie.

-Hola – dijo Trixie fríamente, Twilight no se daba cuenta pero el semental notaba las dagas que le lanzaba con la mirada, y no podía evitar sonreír frente a eso – me voy a duchar, luego salgo donde Fluttershy – sin decir una palabra o mirada más caminó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Se preguntó Twilight con fastidio – desde el hospital que no se había comportado así.

-No importa – dijo Humming Brew – a mi me parece tierna ¿A usted no?

-A veces – respondió Twilight con una sonrisa, la mueca maliciosa de Humming se ensanchó.

Era ahora que Trixie empezaba a sentirse una intrusa de nuevo, solo en este momento, de alguna forma no podía disfrutar el agua caliente en la tina o la comida del refrigerador de Twilight o incluso su compañía, no a menos que le pagara unos cuantos cientos de bits… e incluso así no iba a dejar de ser molesto ver al tipo ahí metido en lo que durara el proyecto de investigación de Twilight.

Tenía que irse de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto, Spike estaba con Sweetie Belle en el parque.

Sweetie Belle apoyaba su cabeza en la panza del dragón, que acariciaba su melena mientras hacía el cielo acercándose al crepúsculo.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana Sweetie?

-Mañana estoy ocupada, tengo que juntarme con Scootaloo – dijo Sweetie Belle con una voz soñadora y somnolienta.

-¿Ah si, van a seguir buscando su cutie mark?

-Ella la va estar buscando, yo voy a acompañarla, ya que Apple Bloom está ocupada todo el tiempo.

-¿No has hablado con ellas?

-Les he dicho que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntas, y que me llamen siempre que me necesiten, pero no las he juntado para tener una charla grupal o algo por el estilo.

-Sigo pensando que eso sería lo mejor – respondió Spike – pero la decisión es tuya de cualquier manera – Sweetie se quedó un momento pensativa mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-…Scootaloo piensa que nunca va a tener su cutie mark – dijo Sweetie Belle, Spike bajó su mirada y el rostro de la potrilla estaba serio y triste.

-¿Pero eso no es imposible? ¿Tiene que conseguirla algún día o no?

-Sí, pero con todo esto de la sangre de poni de tierra… la verdad es algo muy extraño, es una teoría, pero nadie sabe si es completamente cierto o no, creo que nunca van a saber, pero de todas formas básicamente le dijeron que nunca va a poder volar como Rainbow Dash.

-Bien – respondió Spike, Sweetie Belle levantó la mirada sorprendida – tiene que dejar de intentar ser Rainbow Dash si quiere conseguir su cutie mark.

-¡Spike, no digas eso! Scootaloo es mi amiga, no quiero que hables mal de ella, ¿Cuál es el problema si quiere seguir los pasos de Rainbow Dash? – incluso molesta y con los labios fruncidos se veía irresistiblemente tierna y Spike tuvo que contenerse para no besarla en ese momento.

-El problema es que no ES Rainbow Dash, nunca lo va a hacer, y eso está bien ¿No es lo que le dijo la misma Rainbow? Creo que no va por ahí el problema, va porque Scootaloo descubra donde es una potrilla asombrosa ¿No las llevó a ustedes dos a el reino de cristal solo con su scooter? Eso es impresionante, y eso, no lo podría hacer Rainbow, debería concentrarse en si misma, y si de algo te sirve, voy a preguntarle a Twilight, una princesa puede investigar esto a cabalidad, además, si le digo que nadie sabe qué pasa, no va a aguantarse – Sweetie Belle se calmó y volvió a recargarse completamente en el dragón.

-Tienes razón, Scootaloo es más que una segunda Rainbow, aunque ahora tiene que sentirse algo perdida… y pregúntale a Twilight igual, le ayudaría saber exactamente qué le pasa a su cuerpo.

-Lo iba a hacer incluso si no me lo confirmabas.

-Gracias Spike – dijo Sweetie Belle dándole un suave beso en el abdomen, luego cerró los ojos y siguió dormitando.

Spike se sentía en el cielo.

-Recuerda que en un par de semanas vamos a Manehatan con Rarity, no prometas nada para ese día – dijo Spike.

-Lo tengo anotado en la memoria, el 12 salida con Scootaloo, el 29 a Manehatan con Rarity – dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Ahhhh…. ¿Sweetie? Estamos a doce.

-No, estamos a once – dijo despreocupadamente.

-No, estamos a doce – respondió Spike, Sweetie Belle frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza lentamente, hasta que su mirada de fijó en la de Spike.

-Es broma ¿Cierto? – preguntó Sweetie Belle, Spike negó con la cabeza.

-Corre – le dijo el dragón.

-¡Oh Celestia, Scootaloo debe haber empezado ya! – Dijo Sweetie, nerviosa - ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Corre, amor – le dijo Spike levantándose – yo recojo todo y lo llevo a tu casa.

Spike le sonreía y Sweetie sintió el gesto de no molestarse en lo más mínimo cuando lo dejaba tirado en una cita.

-Oh, Spike, gracias – se levantó en sus cascos y lo besó en los labios – ahora tengo que correr, te compenso luego ¿Okey? Adiós, cuídate amor - dijo Sweetie Bell comenzando a correr, Spike la vió alejarse con sonrisa soñadora en el rostro.

Cuando miró hacia los lados se dio cuenta de que un par de ponis lo miraban con una expresión extraña en el rostro, mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado, Spike clavó su mirada en ellos un segundo antes de lanzar una llamarada verde por la comisura de los labios, los ponis sorprendidos giraron la vista de inmediato y Spike comenzó a levantar las manta, canasta y demás del suelo.

Humming y Twilight estaban en el sótano, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Trixie salió de la casa.

-Vamos allá – dijo Twilight, empezó a procesar las diferentes partes de a belladona, había aprendido hace poco que cada pequeña parte de los componentes de una planta tenían diferentes funciones en su uso mágico, con lo que extraer cada una podía potenciar cualquier preparación, además de los efectos no mágicos que podía tener también.

Pero separar los componentes y que estos pudieran usarse sin riesgo en una poción era otra cosa, muchos diluyentes y tóxicos podían usarse en el proceso, para hacerlo sin riesgo tenía que hacerse con un exhaustivo y cuidados proceso de destilado y segmentación, uso de fosfatos, alcoholes y aceites, con las facilidades de una alicornio, claro está.

Claro que eso era solo la primera parte, la creación de pociones luego era mucho más compleja, especialmente considerando el objetivo de Twilight, que era mezclar la magia de los mismos unicornios con las pociones con un fin educativo.

Era realmente algo nuevo.

-Entonces ¿Qué hace la señorita Trixie viviendo con la princesa? – preguntó mientras trabajaban Humming.

-Es mi protegida ahora, y vive aquí porque se destruyó su carro… dos veces, y tuvo un accidente con timberwolfs – Twilight levantó la vista un segundo hacia Humming – no ha tenido muchas suerte en los últimos… años a decir verdad.

-O sea que es tu amiga – respondió Humming.

-Al menos, yo pienso así de ella… es complicado, tenemos un pasado picudo, y ella tiene… - Twilight suspiró y tomó una expresión algo triste, y Humming notó, protectora - problemas, muchos problemas y miedos… aunque espero que piense en mi como amiga en un momento – dijo Twilight asintiendo.

-Yo creo que realmente le tiene aprecio princesa – el semental se negaba a llamarla por su nombre, aunque tampoco se comportaba adulador – aunque probablemente le cueste mostrarlo.

-¿Si, que le hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, ella me detesta, y creo que es porque le quité algo del tiempo que pasaba con usted – dijo Humming.

-¿Trixie? Ni siquiera lo conoce, porque iba a detestarlo – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque está celosa – dijo Humming sonriendo maliciosamente – hierve de celos cada vez que me ve – Twilight giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida, tenía sentido al explicar porque se comportaba tan fría con el, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – claro que tiene que quererla mucho y ser muy cercana a usted para estar tan celosa ¿o es que la señorita Trixie necesita de usted? – Humming aprovechaba de sonreír cada vez que Twilight no lo miraba, para volver a su expresión casual y despreocupada justo después.

-Que Trixie… ¿Me necesita? – preguntó Twilight tragando, la frase sonaba exagerada – no, por supuesto que no, Trixie es demasiado dependiente y fuerte como para necesitar a nadie.

-Ser débil es cansador, pero ser fuerte es completamente agotador, todos los fuertes necesitan descansar, o conseguir algún apoyo en su vida, tal vez la señorita Trixie piense en usted como el poni que puede cumplir esa condición – Twilight se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se puso nerviosa.

-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso, eso se parece a lo que alguien espera de una pareja – Twilight rio nerviosa y miró a Humming de reojo, pensando en si realmente se refería a eso, después de todo habían rumores – no me siento muy cómoda hablando de eso – se excusó Twilight con una mala sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, si, lo siento princesa, solo me preocupaba la señorita Trixie, por lo que he escuchado la ha tenido difícil, y su situación parece bastante vulnerable – Humming tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando el rostro de Twilight se debatía entre la vergüenza y la ternura, muy princesa será, pero era una joven e inexperimentada yegua, nada más tierno que eso… tal vez un joven e inexperimentado semental, pero eso es lo de menos.

Humming desde ese momento tuvo mucho cuidado en como picaba a Twilight, pero siguió divirtiéndose en el sitio donde había caído.

-Ah, voy a ser abandonada a mi suerte como siempre de nuevo – suspiró Trixie echada en la pradera mirando al cielo, Reitu a veces se echaba encima de ella o se dedicaba a caminar por ahí, usando su cuerpo como parte del camino – aunque esta vez probablemente te tenga a ti pequeño lagarto, tu si me escuchas – Trixie entrecerró los ojos y miró al lagarto que la mirada desde su abdomen – además, no importa que te diga, no puedes repetirlo… ¡Dios, porque tenía que enamorarme de Twilight! – Cuando lo dijo en voz alta se sintió más idiota todavía, se llevó los cascos a la cara con un quejido.

-No quiero volver a la biblioteca Reitu… siento como si no fuera más que un estorbo ahí, como si ocupara espacio que no me corresponde – Trixie sintió como el lagarto subía rápidamente hasta su cuello y al bajar la mirada vio que el lagarto subía su pata, se preparó para recibir un golpe, pero el lagarto en vez de eso pasó su áspera y torpe pata en una extraña caricia a través de su mejilla.

Trixie rio algo conmovida por el gesto del animal, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dar miedo, tal como la lechuza de Twilight.

-Okey, tengo que irme pequeño, mañana o a más tardar pasado mañana te vas conmigo a la biblioteca – el lagarto asintió y saltó al suelo, luego corrió hasta un árbol y lo escaló con la rapidez de un gato, de entre unas ramas comenzó a sacar algunas rocas, que examinaba con cuidado antes de rasparlas y probarlas, Trixie partió hacia la biblioteca mirándolo de reojo.

Humming tenía cierta poesía en el habla, era un buen mentiroso, y además de eso, era un manipulador consumado, todo eso no quiere decir que fuera una mala persona, pero si que podía conducir una conversación por donde quisiera sin que el otro se enojara, podía estirar la cuerda al máximo sin romperla.

-Es complicado confiar en algún semental siendo una princesa, eso es bastante entendible – decía Humming – supongo que muchos nobles solo quieren el título y a la bella e inteligente yegua, casi como un premio - Humming mezclaba pociones con una facilidad anonadante, casi sin mirar los frascos y dejando caer un hilo de líquido que justo al retirarlo, la última gota caía llenando la probeta hasta la medida exacta, todos sus movimiento eran precisos y casi despreocupados, Twilight no sabía cómo cada brillo o reacción le resultaban a pedir de boca, casi como si tuviera realmente magia.

-Ahá, eso es lo que ha venido pasando con unos cuantos sementales – dijo Twilight intentando imitar los movimientos de reojo, sin lograrlo – por eso prefiero mantenerme fuera de ese tipo de asuntos.

-Bueno, este es definitivamente un buen lugar para pasar desapercibida, además, está rodeada de amigas, las guardianas y Trixie, que no tienen esa intención en lo absoluto – Humming se apoyó el el mesó habiendo terminado todo su trabajo antes que Twilight - ¿Pero quiere estar para siempre así? Y punto aparte, las cosas cambian la gente quiera o no, en algún momento alguna de sus amigas se va a casar, luego otra, luego se van a mudar… su dragón ya tiene una bella relación – dijo Humming.

-Primero, se llama Spike, y no es mío, no es como si fuera una mascota – respondió Twilight con una mirada desaprobadora – y es segunda, de nuevo está siendo demasiado inquisitivo.

-Todo intentando ayudar ¿Para qué están los amigos? – dijo Humming encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién dijo que éramos amigos tan pronto?

-¡Uh! – Dijo Humming fingiendo dolor en el pecho – eso duele viniendo de la princesa de la amistad.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto de todas formas? – preguntó Twilight, estaría enfadada con el, pero era demasiado honesto y respetuoso en cada intromisión como para eso, era pura curiosidad y consejo, nada había sido molesto, no había ni siquiera un punto mal interpretable – llegó apenas anteayer a Poniville.

-Me declaro culpable de ser el más irremediable chismoso de Equestria – frente a la mirada de Twilight, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos continuó – pero me vanaglorio de jamás, nunca, haber usado eso para beneficio propio, es solo que hacer a los ponis caer en la felicidad sin darse cuenta es demasiado divertido.

Twilight lo siguió mirando igual unos segundos, no sabía porque, pero le creía, la misma Twilight había aprendido mucho de los libros y conversaciones con Spike y de su vida en Poniville, Humming era un descarado, y eso le daba fuerza para hacer el bien, al fin y al cabo, la mejor manera de manipular y engañar a alguien era mostrando la verdad.

-Usted me recuerdo muchísimo a Discord – terminó diciendo Twilight mirando de nuevo a la mesa – demasiado para sentirme cómoda.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo… o ambas? – preguntó Humming levantando la mirada y las orejas.

-Ninguna, solo Discord – dijo Twilight – y no puedo evitar sentir que me está coqueteando, para ser honesta – Twilight lo miraba con una ceja en alto y los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, eso es imposible – dijo Humming con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué es tan imposible?

-Porque es usted una yegua, después de todo, y sobre eso ¿Que sabe del gran semental rojo de Apple Farm? Es hermano de la guardiana de la honestidad, según entiendo – la sonrisa burlesca de Humming, de oreja a oreja, le decía que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero que información positiva de Big Mac tampoco era mal venida.

Twilight se sonrojó de golpe al entender las implicaciones y también se sintió bastante más cómoda, desechando la tensión que veía acumulando desde hace un rato, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo.

-No tengo idea, Big Mac es muy suyo, tendría que preguntarle a el directamente.

-Lástima… como sea, esto va a estar listo en unos segundos, mejor seguir trabajando – dijo Humming repasando notas y volviendo al trabajo, tal vez por eso Twilight estaba cómoda en su presencia, cuando alguien trabaja o estudia, completamente concentrado, deja ver parte de su persona, la forma en que miran, respiran y se mueven dice mucho de ellos, además, Humming era transparente, transparente como un niño pequeño, como quien se muestra completo de forma que confíen en el, sabiendo que realmente no tienen nada que ocultar.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando vieron a Trixie de perfil, ella todavía no los había visto.

-Aquí la oportunidad – susurró Humming – salúdela.

-Hola Trixie ¿Cómo te fue? – Trixie se dio vuelta con una sonrisa, y en ese momento Twilight escuchó un susurro en su oreja.

-Ahora mire como se transfigura – le decía Humming con la boca a centímetros de la oreja de Twilight, hubiera reaccionado si no fuera porque notó como el rostro de Trixie se transformaba en una máscara de hielo, dura como el acero, contenía emociones a duras penas, ¿Eso era rabia? Trixie tenía un rostro intimidante cuando quería.

-Bien, perfecto – dijo Trixie – tengo que salir de nuevo en unos minutos, así que sigan con lo suyo – luego fue a su pieza rápidamente y cerró la puerta, Humming intentaba no reír.

-Eso lo confirma, la señorita Trixie está celosa de su mejor y única amiga, nada más natural – dijo Humming.

-Así parece – dijo Twilight - ¿Algún consejo, chico listo? – Humming dejó pasar el comentario de alguien que seguramente tenía ocho años menos que el.

-Trixie tiene que entender que su amistad no está en peligro, a sentirse segura de usted, aunque lo veo algo imposible por cuenta de ella, en ese caso usted tiene que hacerle entender – Humming tenía ahora de nuevo esa mirada alegre y honesta, sin burla alguna – para cualquier corazón herido, aprender a confiar en los demás es el primer paso, luego de eso las cosas se dan naturalmente.

-¿Y cómo demonios hago eso?

-Detalles completamente desinteresados, que no se respalden con ninguna razón práctica, suelen ayudar.

-Tuvimos una fiesta y salimos al parque, y las lecturas cada noche y la vez en el bar…

-Todas esas pasaron por algo ¿Cierto?

-Cierto… creo que tiene razón señor Humming, voy a hacer algo para ella – respondió Twilight sonriendo con un saltito que la dejó encarándolo – realmente da buenos consejos, aunque sean simples y prácticos.

-Eso es halagador de parte de la princesa de la amistad – dijo Humming – yo ahora me voy, tengo antojo de manzanas, cuídese princesa Twilight.

-Hasta luego Humming – respondió Twilight con una media sonrisa mientras se despedían.

Trixie salió en ese momento de su habitación, y Twilight aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

-Trixie ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a alguna parte? – preguntó Twilight.

-¿A alguna parte, o sea, las dos? – preguntó Trixie buscando a Humming y relajándose cuando no lo vio.

-Sí, claro, has estado casi todo el tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca, así que pensé que sería buena idea salir a… no se, al parque, supongo que puede ser, o a lo que tú quieras.

Trixie lo pensó un segundo, algo sorprendida por la invitación… la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo que no salía simplemente a divertirse, a excepción de cuando fue al bar con Lyra, pero esa salida con Twilight… mejor pensar en otra cosa, además, no iba a ir a trabajar borracha.

-No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa que salir a ver las estrellas – dijo al final Trixie, SALIR a verlas, en sus viajes las tenía encima siempre, pero no se había detenido a disfrutarlas, o no había podido hacerlo, por las condiciones en las que viajaba, ahora estaba más tranquila y feliz, y honestamente, quería echarse bajo la luna y las estrellas.

-O sea, ¿salir al balcón? – preguntó Twilight.

-No, ir lejos – dijo Trixie como si fuera evidente – salir del pueblo hasta un claro gigante y solo ver las estrellas.

-¡Bien! puedo llevar mi telescopio – dijo Twilight.

-Si tú quieres – dijo Trixie – yo solo quiero ver las estrellas.

-Bien, entonces mañana podemos salir a ver las estrellas, es justamente luna llena – dijo Twilight – ¿Dónde vas de todas formas?

-Voy donde Apple Jack, para hablar sobre la construcción del carro – dijo Trixie bajando la mirada.

-Oh, no tienes que apresurarte con eso, puedes estar aquí cuanto tiempo quieras – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Lo sé, pero quiero tenerlo solucionado – dijo Trixie al salir "Además, no sé cuanto aguante en esta casa como están las cosas"

Cuando iba a la granja encontró a Humming viniendo de vuelta, el no la notó mirando al cielo como estaba, y ella tampoco lo llamó, siguió caminando.

Cuando Apple Jack la vio a esa hora se sorprendió un poco, pero salió a atenderla de inmediato, había adquirido sobre ella no solo el respeto a quien ha pasado por momentos duros, sino también a quien trabaja bien y diligentemente, dos valores que Apple Jack apreciaba bastante.

-Hola Trixie ¿Qué te trae por acá? – preguntó la granjera.

-Es sobre el carro, pero antes ¿Un semental verde crema acaba de pasar por aquí?

-Sí, intentó conversar con mi hermano sobre la compra de algunas cosas, hasta que se rindió y me preguntó a mí, es un recién llegado.

-¿Qué diablos querría ese tipo realmente? – se preguntó Trixie frunciendo el ceño y mirando el suelo.

-Espera, ¿lo conoces?

-Humming Brew, está trabajando con Twilight con las pociones – respondió Trixie.

-Vaya, se nota en su cutie mark, pero tiene que ser bastante inteligente como para trabajar con Twilight.

-Si, si, como sea – dijo Trixie agitando un casco - ¿Cuándo crees que puedes tener listo el carro?

-Bueno, la verdad no sé, ni siquiera he empezado, es decir, como supuse que te quedarías aquí unos cuantos meses…

-Si, al menos un par de meses – respondió Trixie – pero preferiría tener el carro lo antes posible, si quieres me lo descuentas del trabajo – dijo efusivamente Trixie.

-¿Es necesario? Te estás quedando con Twilight… oh bueno, si realmente lo quieres supongo que necesito una semana, siempre que Apple Bloom me ayude con esos planos extraños que me diste la última vez – Apple Jack la miró de reojo - ¿No estás planeando escaparte apenas esté construido cierto? Twilight no te lo perdonaría jamás.

-No, al menos en Poniville me voy a quedar, pero… no consigo sentirme cómoda viviendo bajo el techo de otro poni – Trixie se rascaba el cuello nerviosa por la media mentira.

-Buena, chica, te digo que es una tontería, Twilight está feliz de poder ayudarte, pero voy a tener el carro listo en algo más de una semana, te lo puedo descontar de a poco de tu paga, si lo prefieres.

-Si, por favor, eso sería lo mejor – dijo Trixie, Apple Jack levantó las cejas y suspiró.

-Te aviso cuando esté preparado ¿Algo más?

-No, nada más, gracias – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa melancólica, Apple Jack se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero solo duro unos instantes.

-De nada Trixie, para eso están las amigas – dijo Apple Jack, esta vez le tocó a Trixie sorprenderse.

-Cuídate Apple Jack – dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Tú también Trixie.

Ambas yeguas se alejaron con una sonrisa y el corazón contento.

Trixie llegó a la biblioteca y se encontró a Spike y a Twilight conversando en la sala.

-Ah, Spike, hola, no te había visto hoy – dijo Trixie - hola Twilight.

-Hola – Spike parecía algo cansado.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-Con Sweety en el parque, y luego con Rarity el Carruosel Boutique.

-¿Oh, con las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo? Un menage a trois incestuoso no suena mal – bromeó Trixie ligeramente – aunque no sé cómo se lo vas a presentar a ellas…

-¡Trixie! – le dijo Twilight con reprobación, pero Spike sonreía maliciosamente.

-No creo que haya ninguna forma de presentarlo, así que solo puedo rogar que pase por casualidad – respondió Spike con sorna – fuera de eso, prefiero no tomar ningún riesgo.

-Seriamente ¿Qué diría Sweetie si te escuchara bromear así?

-No quiero averiguarlo – respondió el dragón – como sea, yo me retiro, es esa hora especial donde ustedes dos se quedan solas y hacen como si se contaran historias – Spike se levantó y fue a su pieza.

-¡Spike! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó airada Twilight.

-Es solo una broma Twilight – dijo Spike bostezando – buenas noches chicas.

-Buenas noches Spike – dijeron ambas.

-Bueno, son las ocho y media ¿Quieres que te prepare una taza de café? – preguntó Twilight.

-A decir verdad, tengo hambre, yo voy a la cocina, necesito un sándwich – respondió Trixie.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – respondió Twilight empujándola suavemente contra el sillón.

Trixie se sentó e intentó relajarse, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y estiró los cascos delanteros hacia los lados. Estuvo así unos minutos, sin tomar el paso de tiempo.

-Aquí tienes – la interrumpió Twilight dejando un plato con un sándwich y una taza de café con su cola de vapor, Trixie se restregó los ojos - ¿Qué me vas a contar esta vez Trixie?

-Según creo, ahora toca contarte de cuando tomé el examen para la academia de la princesa Celestia – dijo Trixie.

-¡Sabía que algo tenías que ver con la academia! – dijo Twilight.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco es una bonita historia, pero a base de eso conocí a Fairy, así que está bien – dijo Trixie – como ya te dije, hasta ese momento estudiaba en casa, y no tenía conocidos o contactos con los demás postulantes, por eso los primeros dos meses… pero ¿Sabes? Me estoy adelantando, eso no es bueno de parte de una cuenta cuentos, voy a empezar simplemente con el primer día que fui a la academia.

La historia seguía con lo feliz y confiada que estaba Trixie en las primeras clases, pero obviamente, Twilight se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que pasaba, al fin y al cabo ella había tomado el examen también, para cuando llegó a los dos meses y le contó el encuentro con Fairy, el rostro de Twilight no mostraba sorpresa, pero si estaba seria, y tenía algo parecido a decepción en su expresión, iba a hablar pero Trixie la interrumpió poniendo un casco en su boca, Twilight se calló y la dejó continuar.

Trixie comentó lo impactada que estaba la familia, y el mismo profesor Fairy, pero tenía una sonrisa cuando contaba como el semental la defendió e incluso se convirtió en su profesor privado por un precio bastante menor al que podría cobrar un profesor de la academia, pero que se había negado a cobrar más.

Después de eso solo comentó lo cercana que se había empezado a volver con la llamada Sunset, y lo difícil que se volvía ponerse a la par con los demás alumnos, que si habían estado avanzando esos dos meses.

Un poco antes de tiempo, Trixie decidió detenerse a la mitad del año y del proceso de admisión.

Twilight se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido, antes de decir en voz baja.

-Como que… solo ahora empiezo a tomar conciencia de lo que significaba para ti ser una errante en Canterlot… me da un poco de vergüenza por mi ciudad natal – dijo Twilight - ¿O sea que hubieras quedado dentro de no ser por eso?

-Eso sería adelantarte la historia, y no debería darte vergüenza, tú nunca hubieras sido capaz de hacer algo así – dijo Trixie – pero basta por hoy, mañana me levanto temprano, tengo que ir a dormir.

-Recuerda que mañana tenemos que salir, así que el cuento tiene que quedar para otro día – dijo Twilight.

-Seguro, oh, Twilight antes de que seme olvide, Lyra quiere usar tus pociones con su magia de manos, por ser una magia rara, pensé que puede ser un buen sujeto de pruebas.

-Oh, seguro – dijo Twilight entusiasmándose – justamente ese el siguiente paso en el que esperaba trabajar mañana con Humming, el tipo es extremadamente bueno en lo que hace – luego de eso se internó en un monólogo sobre su trabajo en pociones y todo lo que estaba aprendiendo con el semental, Trixie notó como su respiración se aceleraba, pero esta vez no era de rabia, era simplemente un dolor sordo.

Había dejado caer sus murallas demasiado tiempo, y además, ahora no estaba el semental para dirigir su rabia, estaba solo Twilight, y a Twilight no podía dirigir esos sentimientos.

Casi por cinco minutos Trixie se quedó callada escuchando a Twilight hablar sobre el trabajo del que había quedado excluida, para ser justos, Twilight confiaba en que para Trixie era un tema de interés, pero Trixie solo escuchaba como Twilight cada vez estaba más entusiasmada sobre las pociones y el semental que ahora trabajaba con ella.

Hace tiempo se hubiera enojado, bloqueado y aguantado, ahora estaba intentando no mostrar su pena.

-Trixie… ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Twilight cuando vio la extraña mueca de Trixie.

-No, la verdad me duele la cabeza – mintió Trixie sobándose una sien – yo voy a acostarme.

-Buenas noches – dijo Twilight con una caricia en la frente de la yegua azul.

-Buenas noches.

Esa noche a Trixie le costó dormir, tenía un molesto peso en el pecho y el estómago se le retorcía cada vez que pensaba en Humming, había sido malo cuando se imaginó a un semental desconocido con Twilight años en el futuro, pero ahora que tenía su imagen y estaba trabajando con ella, al lado de Trixie, apenas se hacía soportable.

Trixie recordó la noche en que durmió con Twilight, en ese momento le había parecido bien, ahora no podría hacerlo sin arruinarlo, el cuidado y la atención de la bella yegua la estaban desarmando lenta y certeramente, y no podía quitarse las imágenes de ella y Humming, riendo juntos, trabajando juntos, solo juntos, lo más juntos que dos ponis pueden estarlo… No, la quería para ella, quería que Twilight fuera su yegua…

Se durmió tarde y mal, retorciéndose en las sábanas y comiendo decepción e ira.


	18. Capítulo Décimo Octavo

Fue cuando Sunset conocía a Night Breeze, una yegua de la academia, que las cosas empezaron a ir para peor, lo más crudo es que Trixie apenas y tuvo oportunidad de ver a la yegua, ya que ambos mundos de Sunset se mantenían separados de forma natural.

Trixie estaba agitando los cascos debajo de la mesa como una niña pequeña cuando Loreta entró a la cocina, su relación con los padres de Sunset se había vuelto más cercana desde hace un tiempo, y ya no había casi vergüenza en sus conversaciones.

-¿Estás esperando a Sunset aquí? – Preguntó la madre levantando una ceja – pensaba que ibas a estar arriba.

-Sí, de todas formas no es que Sunset esté de mucho ánimo – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Y que lo digas Trixie, desde hace un tiempo que viene volviéndose más complicada – dijo Loreta, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa – más desde que se junta más con sus nuevos amigos.

-Aunque es bueno que tenga amigos, desde… bueno, desde que está conmigo que no parece tener más amistades – dijo Trixie con un mohín.

-No seas tan injusta contigo misma, desde que nació que no ha tenido más amistades – dijo Loreta.

-Siempre se ha llevado bien con los demás ponis…

-Siempre se ha hecho respetar por los demás ponis, pero creo que tu eres la primer amistad verdadera que tiene, de hecho, desde que te conoce que ha empezado a ser más abierta y cariñosa, antes era un pequeño tornado naranja, impertinente, entrometido y orgulloso – dijo ella tomando de su vaso de agua, Trixie pensó unos momentos.

-Supongo que al fin aprendió a relacionarse con los ponis, ya no soy tan necesaria para ella – dijo casi sin pensar, Loreta la miró unos segundos y luego le dio una reconfortante sonrisa.

-No voy a negar que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para nosotros – dijo Loreta – pero si algo nos hizo más fácil digerir toda esta situación fueron tu y tu familia Trixie – la adolecente levantó la mirada con sorpresa, Loreta se levantó y se acercó a Trixie con un casco en alto, Trixie arqueó una ceja pero al momento Loreta empezó a acariciar su melena, Trixie ahora estaba más sorprendida que nunca.

-Se lo complicadas que pueden parecer las cosas a su edad, pero realmente no es tan difícil, uno no cambia una cosa maravillosa por unas cuantas cosas buenas, si Sunset al final tiene que estar con una yegua, me gustaría que tu fueras esa yegua – ahora la mirada de Loreta era seria y rígida, con esa rigidez típica de la clase alta que tan poco se veía en ella – las juntas de Sunset son lo que me tienen preocupada en este momento, una madre nunca deja de estar preocupada, como sea, ahí viene Sunset, adiós Trixie – dijo la yegua retirando su casco y caminando dentro de la casa, Trixie seguía muy sorprendida, pero reaccionó para darse vuelta y gritarle.

-¡Gracias señora Shine! – no hubo respuesta, pero Trixie de todas formas se sintió confortada por las palabras de Loreta.

Ella era buena para Sunset, así lo había interpretado.

-¿De qué estabas hablando con mi mamá? – preguntó Sunset cuando llegó al lado de Trixie.

-Nada importante – respondió Trixie - ¿Estás lista para salir?

-Sí, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Tú eres la que se demora – respondió Trixie caminando hacia la puerta.

Ese día iban al cine, Sunset caminaba al lado de Trixie sin decir nada, se la veía pensativa y estaba callada.

-Sunset, te estoy hablando – dijo Trixie luego deque Sunset no le responiera por tercera vez - ¡Sunset! – la yegua la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si Trixie¡

-Te estoy hablando Sunset, no me haces caso.

-Ah, lo siento, estoy distraída – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estamos las dos juntas Sunset, trata de ponerme un poco más de atención – dijo Trixie frunciendo los labios.

-No exageres ¿Tengo que estar pendiente de ti a cada segundo?

-No quería decir eso – dijo Trixie molestándose – cada vez estás más enojona Sunset.

-No me pasa nada, vives preguntándome, se va volviendo molesto – Trixie suspiró y se calló de nuevo, Sunset siguió mirando al frente.

-Lo siento, no quería ser desagradable.

-No importa…

-Si importa, no tendría porque – dijo Sunset – pero en serio no sigas preguntando, estoy bien, solo nesecito un tiempo para poner las cosas en orden.

-¿Qué cosas en orden?

-Nada Trixie, solo… soo vamos a ver la película, te aseguro que todo esta bien ¿Okey?

-Okey – dijo Trixie no muy convencida.

El día fue agradable, pero por más que quisiera ignorarlo, Sunset siguió lejana y pensativa en todo momento, al final del día, Trixie no podía evitar que el miedo empezara a apoderarse de ella.

Desde hace cinco días no veía a Sunset, había estado ocupándose cada vez más con sus hologramas y ayudando a sus padres con el trabajo, por su parte, Sunset había estado más tiempo estudiando para la academia y con sus nuevos amigos.

Trixie tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que su relación estaba llegando a un final, al menos, parecía que básicamente porque se estaba degastando, ella podía decir con casi absoluta certeza, que si bien le tenía más cariño a Sunset que nunca, estaba soportando peor todo lo que llevaba consigo.

Aunque cuando lo había hablado con su preocupada madre esta le dijo que simplemente era el camino normal de una relación, que estas cambian y a veces se confunde con falta de amor pero no es necesariamente así.

Probablemente fuera cierto, a pesar de no querer lanzarse encima de Sunset a cada momento o necesitar verla casi a diario, la idea de no verla más le aterraba de sobremanera.

Trixie bostezó mientras arreglaba los errores de redacción o aclaraba las anotaciones de uno de los guiones de sus padres, eran las ocho de la noche y estos todavía estaban fuera, siempre preferían tener funciones temprano pero ahora estaban obligados a quedarse incluso hasta las doce en algún teatro, Trixie se quedaba sola mucho tiempo, aunque se había hecho fuerte y lograba soportarlo, de vez en cuando le daban ataques de un pánico terrible y necesitaba a alguien querido cerca.

En ese momento escuchó como tocaban la puerta, Trixie fue a abrirla con una ceja en alto, sus padres deberían llegar a las diez de la noche, cuando abrió Sunset estaba fuera.

-Sunset ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Trixie con una gran sonrisa, Sunset la miró seria y al segundo se adelanto, le dio un gran abrazo, Trixie agradeció tenerla cerca, pero cuando a los segundos Sunset seguía aferrada a ella empezó a preocuparse.

-Sunset, amor ¿Estás bien? – Sunset saltó con esas palabras, pero siguió abrazándola.

-Sí, estoy perfecta, solo necesitaba verte – dijo la yegua – simplemente déjame abrazarte un rato ¿Si?

-Entonces ven aquí, que no quiero quedarme parada en la puerta – dijo Trixie yendo al sillón, Sunset la siguió de cerca y se echó con los brazos alrededor de su yegua favorita.

-Me alegra que haya venido, ya me sentía sola aquí revisando papeles – dijo Trixie devolviendo el abrazo.

Sunset sintió un golpe de culpabilidad en su pecho.

-Ya te estaba extrañando – dijo Sunset.

-Desde hace un tiempo nos estamos viendo menos, no me molesta demasiado, pero si, también te extrañaba – Sunset no respondió de inmediato, tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Trixie.

-Te amo Trixie.

-Yo también te amo Sunset – respondió Trixie, esa oportunidad era algo extraño, últimamente las tensiones solo se habían vuelto más duras, aunque Trixie se había vuelto más fuerte, y Sunset más paciente, cuando estaban afuera intentaban parecer invisibles, hace mucho no estaban solas de una forma tan pacífica y alegre, simplemente abrazándose, Sunset levantó su mirada e iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Trixie atrapó su boca con un beso.

Sunset se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el rostro tranquilo y placentero de Trixie, estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas pero luego sonrio en el beso y lo respondió amorosamente.

Cuando Trixie terminó el beso y vió el rostro emocionado de Sunset no entendió de inmediato, pero se alegró de todas formas.

-Trixie ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver a los zorros? – preguntó Sunset – entonces todavía estabas deprimida por lo de la academia.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, esa vez me prometiste que siempre ibas a ser mi amiga y nunca me ibas a hacer nada malo – dijo Trixie – no me lo creí en ese momento, pero fue lindo, más viniendo de una niña tan pequeña – Sunset la miró sin expresión un momento y asintió.

-Si, fueron buenos momentos- dijo Sunset – bonitos momentos, aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de que me iba a enamorar de ti.

-Ni yo – dijo Trixie.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando le lanzamos huevos a la casa de Witchcraft? ¿Y cuando fuimos al cine y todo mundo nos estaba mirando en lo oscuro como si fuéramos a hacer algo?

-Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Trixie.

Desde ahí Sunset se dedicó a repasar los momentos más felices de la relación de ambas, por casi dos horas estuvieron hablando solo de eso abrazadas en el sillón, Trixie se relajó mientras Sunset hablaba y hablaba y reía de todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, tal vez, pensó Trixie, tal vez solo sea una etapa, tal vez no tenga que terminar tan pronto, pesó, ahora que sintiendo tan cerca a Sunset se dio cuenta de que tanto adoraba tenerla a su lado.

Dieron las diez de la noche y el reloj toco sus campanas.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde – dijo Trixie con un suspiro – supongo que tienes que irte.

-Sí, debería irme ahora mismo, lástima que no vi a tus padres… Trixie, te tengo que preguntar algo – dijo Sunset.

-Dime.

-Tu… ¿Tu nunca has pensado en terminar conmigo?- preguntó Sunset mirando sus cascos, Trixe frunció los labios y pensó.

-No, la verdad no, o sea – dijo gesticulando – ha sido difícil, realmente difícil, tal vez haya pensado que mi vida sería mpas simple si no estuviera contigo, pero no he pensado en terminar contigo, te amo – dijo Trixie, Sunset la miró y sonrió asintiendo lentamente - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Trixie suspicaz.

-Solo tenía curiosidad – dijo Sunset – nada más que eso, buen, como sea, yo tengo que partir.

-Yo les digo a mis padres que pasaste por aquí y que les mandas saludos.

Las orejas de Sunset bajaron y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Si, dales mis saludos – dijo la yegua levantándose y yendo a la puerta – adiós Trixie, fue divertido.

-Muy divertido… Sunset ¿Mañana estás libre? – preguntó Trixie.

-¿Por qué, quieres que mañana lo pasemos juntas? – preguntó Sunset.

-Si, hace mucho que no pasamos todo un día juntas – dijo Trixie – digo, realmente juntas – el rostro de Trixie se enrojeció, el día subsiguiente era un feriado, o se que podía quedarse a dormir en su casa.

-Claro Trixie, mañana me voy a pasar por aquí apenas pueda – dijo Sunset – y pasamos todo el día juntas ¿Te parece?

-Me encantaría – dijo Trixie, que se adelntó y beso a Sunset con una sonrisa, la yegua sonrió a su vez y salió por la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Trixie.

-Hasta mañana Sunset.

Trixie vio salir a Sunset preocupada, la yegua se estaba comportando extraño el último tiempo, era más distante e insegura, y al lado de ella se veía cada vez menos feliz y más angustiada, no era la misma Sunset que había conocido hace años, y definitivamente no era una yegua tan fuerte contra la presión como quería parecerlo, desde que la habían empezado a rechazar estaba cada vez más afectada.

Bueno, tampoco podía culparla, pensó Trixie, mientras volvía a los guiones, al fin y al cabo ella misma había aprendido con años de rechazo y la ayuda inconmensurable de Journe, Sunset solo hace unos pocos mese se enfrentaba a eso, esperaba que pudiera aguantarlo bien.

Sunset siguió caminando hasta su casa con un frágil sonrisa en el rostro, que se fue disolviendo lentamente a cada paso que daba, para cuando iba a mitad de camino, en la calle solitaria, se apoyó contra un farol y se mordió los labios casi haciéndolos sangrar, su sonrisa era ahora una expresión aproblemada y culposa, miró hacia el cielo nocturno y respiró profundamente, reafirmando su decisión, pero eso no fue suficiente, su expresión tembló y en ese momento se dio un suave cabezazo contra el farol, seguido a los pocos segundos de uno más fuerte que hizo que apretara los dientes del dolor, siguió su camino fortaleciendo su decisión a cada paso en su mente.

Varias semanas pasaron y Sunset y Trixie se veían más seguido, pero Trixie de nuevo estaba intranquila, Sunset ahora estaba siempre bajoneada, cada vez que se veían parecía más triste y más fría, había intentado en todo momento animarla pero nada parecía resultar, desde ese día en su casa todo se había estado yendo hacia abajo, muchas veces veía como Sunset suspiraba con melancolía o la pillaba mirando hacia el infinito con una expresión vacía.

Estaban en la habitación de Sunset, que era uno de sus refugios, ambas leyendo un libro.

-Sunset, tengo que irme – dijo Trixie – se está haciendo tarde.

-Okey, te voy a dejar a la puerta – dijo Sunset dejando el libro de lado.

-Aunque podría quedarme otro rato… - dijo Trixie mirando al suelo.

-No está bien, ya es muy tarde – dijo Sunset.

-Sunset ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? – preguntó Trixie.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no Trixie – le respondió Sunset - ¿Por qué sigues preguntando lo mismo?

-¡Porque siempre parece que algo te estuviera molestando! – Respondió Trixie molesta – antes siempre insistías en que me quedara más tiempo, y siempre estabas encima mío ¿Qué con eso?

-No estoy de ánimo para discutir contigo – dijo Sunset – por milésima vez ¡No estoy enojada contigo!

-Pero algo te pasa y no quiere decirme – respondió Trixie, que se acercó lentamente a Sunset, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-No me pasa nada.

-Vamos, estás pésimo, solo dime que te sucede ¿No confías en mi? – Sunset vio a Trixie y su expresión preocupada, había estado haciendo sufrir a su novia, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-Esté bien, dios, si, me pasa algo – dijo Sunset restregándose el rostro con un casco – es solo que me está costando más esta situación, me está trayendo peor que de costumbre.

-¿Qué situación?

-¡Todo esto, las habladurías, las miradas, los comentarios… y hace poco me empiezan a tratar casi como si no existiera, pasé de ser una víctima, a una ignorada, a una despreciada en cosa de meses – dijo Sunset – es complicado, pero no es nada más que eso.

Trixie se sorprendió un poco, sabía que molestaban a Sunset por su culpa, pero no sabía que llegara a ese punto, desde hace tiempo se sentía en deuda con la yegua pero ahora eso le hizo bajar la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento – dijo Trixie en voz baja.

-¡No lo sientas, tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Dios, solo tengo que plantar los cascos y aguantarlo! – dijo Sunset, Trixie la miró de más cerca y sus ojeras se hicieron más evidentes, al igual que su palidez.

-Sunset ¿Siquiera has estado durmiendo bien? – preguntó Trixie.

-He tenido algunas noches de insomnio – dijo Sunset - ¿Por qué?

Trixie se la quedó mirando en silencio, la sonrisa segura y pícara de la yegua se había ido, su caminar agresivo y rudamente coqueto tampoco estaba, su pelaje y melena estaban deslucidos y hace tiempo que no escuchaba su risa batiente que tanto le gustaba, se estaba transformando, se amargaba, Trixie sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Sunset? Lo que sea.

-¿Me reclamas para poder hacer algo por mi? – preguntó Sunset ahora con una leve sonrisa y una ceja en alto.

-Si, claro, lo que sea – respondió Trixie, Sunset la miró entrecerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza, no esperando esa respuesta.

-Si quieres solo siéntate conmigo y hazme cariño – dijo Sunset encogiéndose de hombros, Trixie de inmediato dejó su libro y se puso a acariciar a Sunset, que luego de darle un suave beso en la frente siguió leyendo algo más cómoda y alegre.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde ese momento.

-Sunset, ¿Vas a salir de nuevo con tu grupito de amigos? – preguntaba Bright en el living de su casa a su hija.

-Si papá – dijo Sunset, hace tiempo que se había rendido sobre su familia aceptando a sus nuevas amistades, aunque de nuevo, ella simplemente disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo con ellos, tal vez demasiado, y tampoco eran muy inteligentes o nobles, pero estar a su lado era fácil, era divertido.

-Pero hoy es noche de carnaval ¿No vas a salir con Trixie? – preguntó su padre.

-No, le dije que iba a salir con mis amigos y ella dijo que estaba bien – dijo mientras se envolvía con un abrigo, su padre volvió a su periódico, asintiendo lentamente.

-No importa que tantos amigos consigas, nunca tienes que olvidar a los que alguna vez lo fueron, pobres, torpes, innobles, inestables, una vez les das tu amistad tienes que seguir con ese compromiso.

-¿Por eso le dedicas tanto tiempo a ayudar a esos ponis que solo te buscan cuando estás en problemas?

-Exacto, tal vez no sean los mejores amigos pero me ayudaron cuando estuve mal, un amigo nunca es más valioso o vale el sacrificio de otro, si fuera por eso ¿De qué vale tu promesa con los amigos con los que reemplazaste a los viejos?

-No voy a dejar tirada a Trixie, cielos – respondió Sunset – cielos, y yo que pensé que les caía mal.

Bright la quedó mirando, pensando en decirle que era mucho más complicado que eso, pero se calló, hay cosas que se tienen que aprender en carne propia.

Sunset se encontró con Night Breeze y los demás unas cuadras más allá.

-¿Tu viejo no te armó problema por no salir con la niña errante? – preguntó uno de sus amigos cuando los encontró, era un semental negro algo bajo para su edad.

-Un poco, por no salir con TRIXIE – dijo Sunset con sorna.

-Oh, vamos, va en serio, sal con nosotros una noche, si quieres una yegua te podemos conseguir una.

Sunset sonrió y golpeó el hombro del semental con fuerza.

-Sigue diciendo eso y te vas a arrepentir – dijo riendo, sabía que sus amigos no eran el ejemplo de la rectitud, pero eso era lo de menos.

Caminó hacia la noche de festival entre bromas y risas.

Trixie estaba en su casa mirando el techo aburrida, pensando en la noche de festival.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, era una situación bastante extraña ¿No se supone que los ponis de Canterlot son más recatados y civilizados? Ahora entendía el comentario de su padre en la mañana, de que incluso esos ponis necesitaban su momento para dejar llevar sus instintos… incluso cuando el festival estuviese completamente estructurado en cada momento.

Trixie suspiró, lo peor para ella es que Sunset estaba seguramente con sus nuevos amigos en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse celosa, muy celosa de hecho, adiaba que otros ponis pudieran darle algo más agradable de lo que ella podía darle, aunque no era su culpa, e incluso Loreta lo había dicho, ella era buena para Sunset.

Se agarró la cabeza y la apoyó entre sus piernas para calmarse, de nuevo estaba empezando a alterarse, eso no era bueno, tenía que lograr calmarse, no tenía que preocupar a Sunset o sus padres, tenía que estar bien.

Respiró profundamente un rato antes de lograr recuperar la compostura.

Quería salir de la casa, cuando estaba sola, solo le recordaba a Journe y a Fairy, no sería tan difícil si no tuviera que imaginarse a Sunset ahí fuera, o a sus padres trabajando en el mismo festival, pero tampoco quería salir y encontrarse con Sunset de golpe, no quería que pareciera que la estaba vigilando, ella tenía todo el derecho a tener sus amigos, especialmente si ellos podían darle algo más…

Trixie sacudió la cabeza y fue a buscar su sombrero y capa nuevos, todavía no los había usado, su padre se lo había regalado hace un par de días, ni siquiera Sunset lo había visto, se arregló, dejó una nota en la mesa diciendo que salía al festival y enfiló decidida a la puerta, ella también tenía derecho a disfrutar la velada.

Sunset caminaba por entre los puestos de comida y bebida sintiéndose cada vez más relajada y liberada, a su alrededor se sentía una atmósfera de abandono muy diferente a la normal.

-¡Oye Sunset, mira esto! – dijo uno de sus amigos, Sunset lo miró y estaba haciendo el payaso como siempre, y como siempre, todos excepto Night Breeze reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras el semental bailaba con unos palillos saliendo de su nariz, Sunset rio no tanto por la gracia, sino con alegría, y hay que decirlo, algo de condescendencia.

-Podrían dejar de ser tan idiotas por un rato – dijo Night Breeze, la yegua morada a su lado con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Pero así deja de ser divertido – dijo el semental encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Solo para quien no puede divertirse usando un par de neuronas ¿no te parece Sunset? – la yegua levantó las orejas.

-La verdad, mientras puedan divertirse, qué más da – dijo Sunset encogiéndose de hombros, atrás los otros siguieron jugando, pero Night Breeze la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Se supone que deberías darme la razón – dijo la yegua.

-Le voy a dar la razón a quien crea que está en lo correcto – dijo Sunset rascándose la cabeza – pero en un asunto tan insignificante preferiría no armar tanto lio – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Si, como sea – dijo ella dándose vuelta - ¿Siempre hablas así?

-¿Así como?

-Así como si todo fuera un asunto serio, y pensaras todas las cosas antes de hablar – respondió Night.

-No… no es que piense todo antes de hablar, simplemente es lo que creo.

-Pero lo crees porque en algún momento lo pensaste – dijo Breeze - ¿O porque alguien te lo dijo y solo lo repites.

-Supongo que lo pensé en algún momento, aunque es simplemente lo que me queda de lo que voy viviendo, yo… solo creo que es así – dijo Sunset – y de nuevo, en un asunto tan banal no me gusta armar tanto lío.

-Eres una intelectualoide – dijo Breeze con sorna.

-Solo porque de vez en cuando piense no me hace una intelectualoide – respondió Sunset.

-¿Estás intentando decir que yo no pienso? – preguntó Breeze.

-No joder, solo déjalo de lado, me siento tonta discutiendo esto.

Breeze se dio vuelta con los labios fruncidos, solo en esos momentos a Sunset le molestaba la actitud de la yegua, y de cómo se quedaba pensando en idioteces como si fuera algo importante, al parecer Trixie si la había hecho madurar un poco más allá de los ponis de su edad.

Sunset a pesar de estar casi escondida se estaba divirtiendo, o es que se escondiera a propósito, pero con la costumbre de usar capa y sombrero, y los dos tan grandes que sus padres le habían regalado, pasaba desapercibida por completo, y tampoco buscaba llamar la atención, simplemente se estaba paseando por entre los puestos y juegos mientras disfrutaba de la parafernalia.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar vio un puesto que vendía bufandas, y se compró una rosa, ahora su cuello también estaba cubierto, alguien tenía que mirarla atentamente para darse cuenta siquiera de que era de color azul., con lo enorme que era el cuello de la capa y como caía el ala del sombrero.

Cualquiera diría que intentaba ocultar a su hija, pero Trixie reconoció de inmediato el porque del regalo, ese atuendo era exactamente igual al de ladrón favorito de sus cuentos, el mismo que usaba para colarse en las fiestas elegantes y hoteles de lujo pasando desapercibido, con tarjetas de presentación birladas en juegos de póker.

Trixie sonrió pensando en que se había comprado un detalle muy poco discreto, seguramente el personaje hubiese odiado tener que usar una bufanda rosa.

Sus padres tenían que estar haciendo una presentación en un conocido teatro en el centro, por razones del festival las entradas eran gratis pero estaba limitadas, su padre había insistido en que fuera pero ella lo había rechazado todas las veces, básicamente porque estaba segura de que ese día iba a salir con Sunset, pero ella le había dicho de repente que pensaba salir con sus amigos.

Trixie suspiró con desazón mientras intentaba calmar sus miedos y sus celos ¿En donde andaría Sunset de todas formas? Como sea, no estaba segura de si quería encontrarla, Sunset había mencionado una vez que ella la defendía en frente e sus amigos, ero había sonado casi como si sus amigos también hablaran mal de ella.

No consideraba tener el suficiente autocontrol como para enfrentarse a eso en esos momentos.

En ese momento vio a un pequeño de color canela saltando por entre los puestos, preguntándole a los desconocidos lo que quería saber como si estos tuviesen la obligación de responderle, le recordó a Sunset de pequeña, cuando solo eran amigas… Ah, esos eran tiempos felices y simples, ojalá en el futuro pudiese volver a eso con Sunset, solo poder disfrutar cada una de la compañía de la otra.

Compró una manzana acaramelada y se puso a disfrutar de las presentaciones al aire libre, libre de su identidad por la noche.

Sunset caminaba por las calles de la ciudad y a pesar de estar algo aburrida, estaba feliz, Trixie la divertía más con su conversación y sus comentarios, pero la situación ya era asfixiante, necesitaba ese ambiente de vez en cuando, cada vez más de vez en cuando… Agitó la cabeza para eliminar un pensamiento aislado que la estaba molestando.

En ese momento el semental verde del grupo chocó contra otro poni, se empezó a armar un escándalo.

-¡Ah, ten cuidado de donde andas lodoso! – dijo el unicornio del grupo de Sunset, cuando ella se fijó, el otro semental era un poni de tierra, no es que hubieran muchos en Canterlot, y no es que esa palabra se usara mucho.

-¡Hey! – dijo el poni enfureciéndose de inmediato cuando escuchó eso - ¡Tu mira por donde caminas muchacho impertinente! ¡Y no se te ocurra llamarme así de nuevo!

El semental era obviamente mayor que ellos, y raía un fajo de papeles en uno de sus cascos.

-¡Tu no vienes a gritarme a mí! – dijo tirando los papeles del semental al suelo - Mira que ridículo se ve sosteniendo eso con el casco, caminando a tres patas como inválido – dijo el, los demás, incluyendo a Night Breeze, rieron.

Las miradas empezaron a centrarse en ellos, Sunset parecía molesta.

-Mocoso insolente – dijo el semental con una mirada furibunda, luego empezó a recoger los papeles del suelo.

-Eso, sigue así, ya que tienes que inclinarte para hacer cualquier cosa lodoso – repitió con sorna el semental del grupo de Sunset, el semental ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, simplemente se marchó de ahí entre las pullas, insultos y risas del grupo de unicornios hijos de alta alcurnia.

-Ah, que imbécil – dijo Night Breeze dejando de reír por momentos, al parecer complacida con las miradas desaprobadoras de la multitud – Sunset, ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

-¿Yo? Yo ahora me voy a casa – dijo Sunset tratando de evitar las miradas, avergonzada del comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-¡Pero si es temprano!

-Mañana tengo que hacer, le prometí a Trixie que iba a salir con ella – los demás entornaron la mirada y la siguieron.

Trixie llegó a la casa de Sunset algo indecisa, se había dicho cientos de veces que no tenía porque pasar por ahí, pero si Sunset ya había llegado a su casa, le gustaría verla antes de devolverse.

Tocó la puerta queriendo correr de ahí, pero siguió inmóvil, con una mirada decidida, abrió Loreta.

-Oh, Trixie ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la yegua - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasé por el festival – dijo Trixie dibujando unas comillas en el aire al decir la palabra – fue divertido de todas formas… Solo pasaba por aquí, para ver si Sunset ya había llegado.

-Oh, no, no ha llegado, sigue fuera – dijo Loreta – si quieres puedes entrar a esperarla, aunque me da la impresión de que va a llegar tarde.

-Ah, okey, no se preocupe – dijo Trixie con un mohín – de todas formas la voy a ver mañana, así que yo creo que debería irme – ambas yeguas se quedaron mirando un momento, la situación er incómoda, Loreta no sabía que pensar de la actitud de su hija y Trixie se sentía angustiada con ella, y ambas lo sabían.

-Yo le digo que pasaste por aquí ¿si?

-Si, por favor, muchas gracias señora Shine – dijo Trixie.

-Ya me cansé de decirte que me digas Loreta – dijo la yegua, Trixie se detuvo unos segundos y luego recordó lo que la madre de Sunset le había dicho.

-Gracias Loreta – le dijo alejándose mientras agitaba un casco, la yegua a su vez le sonrió y agitó un casco, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sunset iba a su casa tratando de evitar el enfado que le tenía a sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, eran jóvenes e inmaduros, por eso le gustaba estar con ellos, bueno, esa no era la única razón, aunque la otra razón de porque le gustaba estar con ellos era más complicada… y también una que tenía que eliminar de su cabeza, agitó la cabeza mientras intentaba eliminar la imagen de la yegua que caminaba un poco por detrás suyo, Night Breeze.

Trixie estaba caminando de frente, y a esa hora, sin iluminación, su atuendo negro la hacía casi invisible, iba mirando de frente y vio a Sunset caminando junto con sus amigos, le entró pánico, realmente no quería encontrárselos, le daba vergüenza que supieran que quería o necesitaba tanto a Sunset, a su lado vio un callejón oscuro y se metió, invocó una ilusión simple para que pasaran al frente de ella y luego seguir su camino, la imagen bidimensional de una caja, podía mantener esa ilusión casi diez minutos, iba a estar bien.

-Sunset ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? – le preguntaron desde atrás - ¿Tanto te enfureció que le gritara a ese poni?

-¿Era necesario parecer tan idiota? – preguntó Sunset girando la cabeza, estaba frente a un callejón con una gran caja, usualmente ahí se despedían, ellos no llegaban demasiado cerca de su morada.

-¡El chocó conmigo!- dijo el semental.

-Repito, ¿Era necesario parecer tan idiota?

Trixie creía que iba a estar bien, pero de todo eso, algo la golpeó fuerte, el rostro de Sunset, antes, cuando estaba con ello, parecía completamente deslucido, ahora, tenía de nuevo su sonrisa picara, su risa alegre y su caminar seguro, se veía de nuevo como la yegua que había conocido, empezó a dudar sobre si le hacía algún bien a Sunset, se encogió en su escondite.

-Supongo que no, pero quería de todas formas – dijo el semental, luego una yegua salió del grupo.

-De cualquier forma ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a Trixie? Siempre estás ocupada con ella, y además, siempre pareces agotada luego de que la vez.

-Ya les he dicho que no bromeen con eso – dijo Sunset en el lugar – yo estoy con Trixie, ella me necesita ahora.

Trixie se sintió incómoda con esa frase.

-O sea que solo estás con ella porque te necesita – dijo Night Breeze acercándosele – eso no me parece justo, esa yegua no hace más que darte problemas.

-Si – dijo el semental negro de antes – si no fuera por ella tendrías una vida más simple, hasta mi mamá habla en contra de tu actitud, todo mundo habla mal de eso, te joden en la academia, las familias cercanas, hasta le trae problemas a tus padres.

-Sí, todo eso es cierto – dijo Sunset con un mohín frunciendo los labios – pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que estoy con ella ahora.

-Ahora, mañana podrías estar libre – dijo Night Breeze – al fin y al cabo ¿Qué puedes querer de un errante? Y cuando estás con nosotros eres más feliz, niégalo – Sunset se quedó callada, mirando hacia el lado con el ceño fruncido.

Trixie, que si podía mirar, empezó a sentir las emociones de siempre, pero esta vez, apareció algo más, fuerte, que antes no estaba.

Rabia, una rabia inconmensurable, no es que mermara su agonía, no, solo rabia, porque no era su culpa, nunca había sido su culpa, y ya estaba al borde como para aguatar sin contaminarse, estaba reaccionando como Sunset en el restorán, solo que la situación era mucho peor.

Ella podría hacer muy feliz a Sunset, podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella, podría quererla como nadie.

Pero no podía, porque estar cerca suyo era ganarse el desprecio de todos, y que no fuera su cula n quería decir que no fuera verdad, que estuviera haciendo a Sunset miserable, y que esos idiotas la hicieran más feliz.

Pero no era su culpa, la culpa de que Sunset estuviera mejor sin haberla conocido, era culpa de todos los imbéciles de Canterlot, tal como los ponis al frente suyo.

-Se lo debo a Trixie – dijo Sunset – no puedo hacerle eso.

-¡Oh, vamos, todos sabemos que te gusta Night Breeze! – dijo desde atrás el poni verde que le había gritado al poni de tierra - ¡Estamos esperando que dejes a Trixie y te quedes con ella!

Sunset levantó la mirada sorprendida, las orejas en alto y los ojos muy abiertos, se sintió atrapada al instante.

-No es cierto – dijo con la voz quebrada, pero se notaba a la legua que era mentira.

-Claro que es cierto – dijo Night Breeze – y no te voy a estar esperando para siempre – Sunset se la quedó mirando unos momentos, se sentía cada vez más emboscada, y no solo por sus compañeros, por si misma, Night Breeze se acercaba a ella lentamente, pero Sunset no podía reaccionar – ya ni siquiera amas a Trixie ¿Cierto? Lo haces por obligación.

-No es cierto – dijo Sunset tan poco convincente como antes.

-¿Entonces porque no te alejas? – le preguntó Night Breeze, Sunset no alcanzó a responder antes de que la yegua se acercara a darle un beso, frente a los silbidos y risas de los demás ponis.

En su escondite, Trixie ni siquiera había pedido que no sucediera, estaba segura de que algo así pasaba, lo presentía de antes, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera como el infierno, y que la rabia amenazara con reventarle la cabeza, el beso se prolongó largos segundos más de lo necesario, antes de que Sunset se alejara hiperventilando y con las patas temblando.

La rabia y pena de Trixie estaba en su punto máximo, su concentración se desvaneció y la figura negro casi invisible apareció en el callejón.

-No… no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo Sunset - ¡No te tomes esto como un juego!

-¿Quién dijo que me lo tomo como un juego? – dijo Night Breeze sin notar que la seriedad de la que hablaba Sunset estaba más allá – Yo voy en serio – dijo acercándose más, de nuevo, Sunset no pudo alejarse, pero giró el rostro hacia la izquierda evitando la cara de Night, justo cuando Night iba a tomar su mentón, notó la figura quieta en el callejón, con su capa y sombrero, y unos cuatos lugares de un bello color azul, de golpe tenía la voluntad e interpuso un casco entre ella y Night, su rostro tomó una expresión de absoluto horror.

-¿Trixie? – preguntó Sunset con una voz queda, la figura levanto la cabeza, y en la oscuridad, el rostro de Trixie se veía marcado de lágrimas, y una expresión de odio terrible, Sunset a su vez tembló de miedo y sintió una lágrima caer de su rostro.

Lo peor, en ese momento, todo el grupo de Night Breeze se acercó al callejón con sonrisas burlescas, okey, ese punto estaba muy por fuera de lo tolerable, Sunset no quería ni imaginarse el daño que le había hecho a Trixie, pero ahora veía como ese grupo se acercaba a ella maliciosamente.

-¡No le digan nada, ni siquiera la toquen! – dijo Sunset lívida juntando algo de voluntad.

La única que se acercó fue Night, que le sacaba un par de centímetros a Trixie.

-Supongo que una orgullosa errante – dijo con ironía – va a saber tomar el papel de derrota, de todas formas, no se que ve Sunset en ti, ni siquiera creo que seas buena en la cama.

El mundo de Night estaba llano de enfrentamientos de aparentar y de poder, era muy diferente al de Trixie, Night había cruzado la línea, Trixie sintió como insultaban las noches que había pasado abrazada a Sunset, todo lo que habían hecho y como se habían amado, esa situación donde no eran más que dos yegua, ni errante ni hija de embajador, su rabia explotó.

La primera roca que lazó fue la menos segura, se disparó desde el suelo luego de flotar unos segundos, un amigo de Night pudo detenerla en el aire.

-¡Quieres pelea! – dijo con bravuconería, pero al mirar el rostro de Trixie, reculó, no era una mirada brabucona, era una mirada asesina.

Todo estaría bien si no fuese por ponis como ellos, pensó Trixie, la academia, el espectáculo, las clases, salir a la calle, comprar en un almacén, estar con Sunset, todo estaría bien, si no fuera por ponis como ellos.

La segundo roca se disparó directa desde el suelo, y golpeó el rostro del susodicho semental sin que pudiera reaccionar, la sangre empezó a manar de su nariz, Trixie salió del callejón caminando lentamente, Sunset estaba aterrada, pero temía más de lo que pudiera hacer Trixie contra los demás, ella no la iba a demandar, no importa que le hiciera.

-Muérete – dijo Trixie con un acento insensible, entonces decenas de rocas comenzaron a volar hacia los ponis.

Pero eran cinco, lograron sujetar con su propia magia las rocas, y se empezaron a confiar, antes de que rocas invisibles comenzaran a golpearlos por doquier.

-¡Largo, váyanse de aquí! – gritó Sunset frente a las miradas asustadas de sus ahora ex compañeros, ellos huyeron de inmediato, Trixie intentó perseguirlos, escuchando los gritos de bravuconería que lanzaban tras sus pasos, pero Sunset se interpuso.

Sunset siempre había creído que Trixie era mejor hechicera que ella, y las rocas invisibles la tenían asustada, aterrada, de hecho, estaba segura de que Trixie la iba a dejar en un muy mal estado, pero no salió, porque si atacaba a los demás podía verse en problemas.

-No Trixie, no, cálmate un poco, si les haces algo te vas a arruinar la vida – dijo Sunset – yo… yo no te voy a culpar de nada – Sunset se empequeñecía, tenía su cabeza baja, el cuerpo cerca del suelo, miraba hacia arriba con las orejas pegadas al cráneo, hacia la expresión fría y dura de Trixie que tanto odiaba - ¿Vas a golpearme?

-No – dijo Trixie carente de expresión, pero luego su labio tembló, y Sunset vio el dolor en su mirada, un dolor terrible, se sintió tentada a abrazarla así la estuviese golpeando o no.

-Casi… casi preferiría que me golpearas – dijo Sunset algo sorprendida por sus palabras, mirando al suelo, cuando miró a Trixie las piedras cayeron, a la vez que las lágrimas caían en cascada de su rostro.

-No… - dijo con una voz más quebrada y ahogada – no se te ocurra seguirme Sunset ¡No se te ocurra! – y luego salió corriendo del lugar, camino a su casa.

Sunset se quedó un minuto paralizada, no lograba pensar bien, es cierto, desde hace tiempo dudaba de su relación con Trixie, y es cierto, le gustaba Night… gustaba, pero se había aguantado ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto? Pero luego empezó a moverse casi sin pensarlo, ene se momento solo podía pensar en consolar a Trixie, no le importaba si la golpeaba, no quería dejarla llorando así, corrió por entre las calles buscando, hasta que se decidió a ir a la casa de Trixie.

Trixie estaba es su pieza, la casa todavía estaba sola, estaba agarrada a una almohada, no quería pensar, no podía dormirse, quería apagarse un rato, para dejar de sufrir.

En algún espacio de su mente agradecía que a pesar de todo Sunset se hubiese mantenido leal en cierta medida, pero eso no era lo que la hacía sufrir, la hacía sufrir que fuera culpa suya o no, todo lo que habían dicho era verdad.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos subir corriendo la escalera, antes de poder reaccionar Sunset antró como un huracán a su pieza.

-Te dije que no me siguieras – dijo Trixie levantándose de su cama.

-Trixie escúchame…

-Vete de aquí – le ordenó Trixie.

-¡Yo no le besé, yo no hice nada malo, por favor Trixie, lo siento, lo siento mucho! – dijo Sunset es su desesperación – ¡lo siento tanto, no sabes cómo lo siento, nunca quise verte así, puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo ser mejor pareja, solo perdóname, perdóname, te lo ruego! – dijo Sunset con los codos en el suelo y los cascos juntos, Trixie la miró unos segundos pensativa.

-¿Crees que ese es el problema? – Preguntó Trixie, Sunset levantó la mirada confundida - ¡Yo lo vi, sé que no es tu culpa, me dolió, me dolió mucho, pero no es ese el problema!

-¿Entonces qué, que hice, que hago ahora? dime y yo hago Trixie, lo que sea.

-Vete – dijo Trixie – vete y no vuelvas más.

-No, no, por favor no digas eso, tiene que haber una forma de hacer esto bien – dijo con una débil y esperanzada sonrisa - ¡Tiene que haber algo!

-No Sunset, esto simplemente no funciona ¡Ni debería funcionar, todo lo que dijeron tus amigos es verdad, estás mejor sin mi haciendo ancla! – dijo Trixie con un sollozo.

-No Trixie, yo te quiero – dijo Sunset.

-Jura que me amas tanto como el primer día – dijo Trixie – júralo – Sunset se quedó callada – a mí también me duele ¡Estoy al borde del colapso nervioso en todo momento, es mejor que esto se acabe Sunset, ahora mismo!

-No es justo – dijo Sunset agitando la cabeza – no debería ser así ¡No hemos hecho nada malo, porque tiene que ser así!

-¿Justo? Nada de lo que vivo es "Justo" Sunset ¡Nada! Debería estar en la academia, debería poder salir sin escuchar comentarios ¡Eso sería justo! Te enamoraste de una errante, toma una probada de lo que e injusto, injusto es que sea cierto que no te convengo, solo por ser errante, injusto que aunque te ame y me ames estemos mejor separadas – dijo Trixie.

-Podemos intentarlo, sé que he estado actuando mal, te he viso menos, pero no me dejes así – dijo Sunset, las lágrimas caían de su rostro y se negaba a creer que las cosas hubieran terminado de golpe, era tan injusto y crudo, pero ese era el mundo de Trixie, en ese momento escuchó un fuerte sollozó, con un quejido.

-Déjame descansar Sunset – el tono era de ruego – déjame terminar esto, tu dices que te están pasando cosas pero sabes, sabes que a mí me toca mucho peor, ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto más – dijo Trixie, Sunset pensó y se mordió el labio intentando encontrar algo que decir pero no encontró nada – los comentarios, las miradas, el desprecio y el miedo, ya no aguanto.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? – preguntó Sunset en un susurro.

-Primero, de esto – dijo Trixie – he estado aterrada siempre de que te enamores de alguien más, porque cualquiera sea, te conviene más que yo.

-Night solo me atraía, y ya vez como terminó, ya no quiero ver a esa yegua – dijo Sunset agarrándose al risco.

-¿Y cuando conozcas a una yegua decente de alcurnia? – Preguntó Trixie – eso si te conviene ¿Cierto? No me pidas que esté a tu lado, ahora, voy a estar constantemente aterrada de que te enamores, voy a estar constantemente segura de que me engañas, de que cualquier día vas a desecharme, y no voy a poder con eso, ahora mismo quiero morirme Sunset, quiero morirme un rato y revivir en un par de años – dijo Trixie limpiándose lo ojos.

-No, por favor Trixie, no me digas eso – dijo Sunset aterrada – no me digas eso y me dejes así de intranquila, si te pasa algo yo me mato.

-No voy a hacer nada – dijo Trixie – pero quiero que te vayas, no quiero intentarlo de nuevo, y que me termines odiando o yo te termine odiando, no quiero que me deseches, no quiero vivir con miedo, porque si sigue así voy a vivir en histeria, no quiero seguir sufriendo tanto – Sunset quería decir algo pero no podía, no encontraba que decir, u rostro se contraía en negación – ahora vete, vete y no vuelvas.

-¿Me estás echando Trixie? – dijo Sunset en un último intento desesperado.

-Si Sunset – dijo ella merándola con una mirada más fría y dura que nunca, las orejas de Sunset se cayeron, y empezó a temblar – te estoy echando.

Sunset la miró unos largos segundos, mientras la realidad, caída de golpe e inesperada, reventaba.

-Lo siento – dijo Sunset – lo siento muchísimo – dijo cerrando los ojos, con una voz que apenas le salía – nunca me voy a arrepentir lo suficiente, perdóname Trixie.

-Te perdono, y quiero recordarte como una amiga, ahora vete, por favor, solo vete – le rogó Trixie, Sunset, casi contra su voluntad, fue retrocediendo, hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Trixie se cerró y la dejo fuera de su vida.

Los pasos de Sunset hacia abajo fueron casi e ensueño, como si no existieran, hasta que se topó con Mystic y Frelia, que venían llegando.

-Sunset ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Frelia viéndola en tan terrible estado, llorando y ensimismada.

Sunset los miró con vergüenza.

-Lo siento – les dijo a ambos – yo no quería… - la interrumpió un nudo en la garganta y salió corriendo de la casa, sin escuchar lo que le decían.

Justo después de escuchar los pasos de Sunset bajar la escalera, el rostro de Trixie, esa máscara que usaba cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse, desapareció, y por fin, se quebró por completo.

-Vuelve… - dijo antes de que su garganta se apretara, y empezara a llorar a gritos, lanzándose contra su cama, quería que Sunset volviera y la obligara a intentarlo, viviendo en el rechazo, estaba segura de que solo iba a salir peor, pero estaba dispuesta a vivir esa lenta tortura, si Sunset hubiera entrado hubiera dicho que si, y dudaba, en su mente confusa, sobre si ir a buscarla.

Pero estaba hecho, tenía que hacerlo y lo había hecho, era lo mejor, de eso estaba segura.

Miró a su cama y recordó las noches que había estado con ella ahí, encontró la cama despreciable, luego miró su pieza y le pasó lo mismo, luego pensó en Canterlot, le pasó los mismo, cada vez que pensaba en cualquier detalle estos le recordaban a Journe, Fairy o Sunset, incluso le había tomado cariño a la academia, porque Sunset estaba ahí, ahora la despreciaba también, pero más que desprecio, no quería verlas, quería alejarse de todo eso, Sunset era lo único que la hacía vivir bien en Canterlot, lo único, ahora despreciaba la idea de siquiera salir de la habitación a la casa llena de recuerdos, y de la casa a la ciudad llena de recuerdos, le molestaba la sola idea de pisar sus calles.

-¡Trixie, Trixie cariño ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?! – las voces de sus padres le llegaban golpeando la puerta, Trixie caminó como sonámbula y abrió.

Frelia y Mystic se espantaron por la expresión adolorida y vacía de Trixie.

-Papá, quiero irme de Canterlot – fue lo primero que dijo.

-Trixie ¿De qué estás hablando, que sucede?

-Quiero irme, tú también lo odias ¿Cierto? Quiero irme – dijo alzando la voz, con lo que sus padres no pudieron responder - ¡Estoy harta, no quiero más murmullos, más miradas, más nada, no quiero recordar a Journe, a Fairy o a Sunset, estoy harta, no aguanto más! – dijo estallando el llanto – sus padres se adelantaron a abrazarla y consolarla, y se dieron cuenta de lo grave, la pena de su hija había sobrepasado lo superfluo, esto llegaba al alma, tenían que irse, eso entes de cualquier otra cosa – Ya no aguanto… no aguanto más…

Cada paso que daba se sentía para Sunset como estarse divorciando con una parte de su alma, con cada paso que daba hacia su corazón ardía, y inhalaba bocanadas de aire.

¡Esto era una mierda! Como podía ser eso lógico, Trixie tenía demasiados miedos, eso era, si, esa era la razón, se intentó convencer, y también, era mala suerte ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado así? ¿Por qué tenía que estar en ese callejón? Buscaba razones y posibles variaciones de la realidad para escapar de afrontar la realidad, cuando el pensamiento de "Terminamos" llenaba su cabeza amenazaba con consumirla, y volvía a sus juegos mentales, terminó echándole la culpa a cada minúsculo detalle de su historia con Trixie, podrían haberlo mantenido en secreto, podría haber ido al festival con ella, podría haber evitado el beso, muchos podría habían en su mente.

Pero a medida que se acercaba a su casa, las razones y porqués empezaron a perder sentido, a medida que se acercaba a su casa la realidad, cruel, se asentaba en su mente, cuando pasó la puerta, no pensaba en nada, su mente le había dado un segundo de respiro.

-Sunset, hola, Trixie pasó a verte – dijo Frelia de lejos cuando la vio entrar, sus palabras le provocaron una ternura tan dolorosa que se encogió en sí misma – Sunset… Sunset hija ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Frelia viéndola más de cerca y acercándose de inmediato, preocupada.

Sunset miró hacia arriba y su respuesta fue tanto la aceptación de lo que veía como la verdad y una rendición.

-Lo arruiné mamá – dijo Sunset mientras su rostro se fruncía en una muestra de dolor – lo arruiné con Trixie, lo arruiné a pulso – dijo antes de empezar a llorar en brazos de su madre.

Los Lulamoon aprovecharon la temporada libre que habían planeado de antemano, habían sido discretos, tomaron lo que necesitaran, y dos días luego del festival, bien cubiertos y abrigados, salieron en la noche de Canterlot, abandonando el lugar, Trixie, en la carreta, tenía una expresión vacía y molesta que preocupaba a sus padre, parecía que su pequeña no era la misma.

Solo dos semanas luego del festival Sunset se atrevió a ir a la casa de los Lulamoon, había rondado la escuela y los alrededores, esperando encontrarla.

Pero cuando llegó a la casa, otra familia la ocupaba, Sunset no se decidió a desesperarse todavía.

-¿Sabe donde fue la familia que vivía aquí antes? – preguntó Sunset.

-No, pero acabamos de mudarnos – le decía un poni de tierra azul marino – la corredora de ventas sigue aquí, la casa salió realmente muy barata, se vendió de inmediato, espérame un segundo que voy y le pregunto.

Mientras el semental entraba, salió por la puerta una potrilla azul claro, era una poni de tierra, pero su mirada inteligente le recordó de inmediato a la Trixie que había tenido que consolar de niña, cuando le prometió que no le iba a hacer daño.

-La familia no dijo dónde se iban, a parecer eran errantes, la corredora me dijo que podrían estar en cualquier parte… ¿Estás bien pequeña?

Pero Sunset no respondió, solo en ese momento, la verdad que Trixie había temido siempre terminó de golpearla, frente a la mirada preocupada del semental y la potrilla, Sunset lloró en silencio.

_Oh, me costó tanto escribirlo, creo que está bien, no quiero corregirlo DE NUEVO, este capítulo me saco canas, crear una escena así es difícil, como sea, no me odien : ) si, no quise hacer a Sunset la villana promedio, quise que la situación se hiciese cargo, críticas de nuevo, plis._


	19. Capítulo Décimo Noveno

Trixie estaba viendo a Twilight hablar con Humming, y a los minutos se dio cuenta de que no la tomaban en cuenta en lo absoluto, así que salió hacia la granja de Apple Jack, al menos con ella mantenía cierto contexto de amistad y respeto.

Apple Jack le pidió que trabajara, pero no era su tiempo de trabajo, así que fue donde Pinkie, le molestaba el tono negruzco del cielo, ese cielo se veía solo en el Everfree o lejos de las fronteras de Equestria.

Pinkie quiso hacerla reír, pero como un mero trámite, sin ver a Trixie, así que la yegua decidió irse, se fue a caminar por Poniville.

Se sentía incómoda, al parecer nadie la quería cerca, aunque tampoco nadie la atacaba, ahora que había vivido con la princesa. Pero nadie la veía, parecía que fuera invisible para todos, pero no, más que invisible, parecía que verla no tenía significado alguno, las seis la aceptaban en su lugar, pero casi como a un mueble andante, habían aceptado su presciencia con civilismo, eso era todo, pocos días después encontró a Twilight y Humming besándose en la biblioteca, ya no aguantaba el dolor de estar ahí, afortunadamente Apple Jack había terminado su carro, empezó a quedarse a dormir ahí, Twilight se demoró días en darse cuenta.

Siguió trabajando donde Apple Jack hasta pagar sus deudas, se demoró unos cuantos meses, ya no aguantaba quedarse más tiempo ahí, se fue, Apple Jack se daría cuenta cuando no tuviera nadie a quien entregarle el saco de monedas.

Sus shows iban mejor, ahora no le lanzaban cosas, ganaba unas cuantas monedas de una audiencia que llegaba y se iba con la misma expresión, miraban sus hechizos y Trixie era lo de menos, ponto dejó de mostrarse e incluso decir su nombre, no hacía ninguna diferencia, ahora le molestaba el tono rojizo del cielo.

Los ponis comenzaron a aburrirse de sus espectáculos, comenzó a vivir cada vez peor, Twilight casi nunca contestaba sus cartas, y cuando lo hacía no decía nada de si misma, no le devolvía nada de lo que ella le entregaba en escrito, ninguna conexión real, cuando dejó de escribirle, se quedó completamente sola, de nuevo.

El público se reducía y ella comenzaba a pasar hambre, nada grave, ya había pasado antes, y ahora al menos la dejaban tranquila.

Demasiado tranquila.

En invierno no importa con cuanto frío se paseara por las calles, nadie se dignaba a darse una mirada, no importa cuanta hambre mostrara, no importa si gritara, no importa cuanto llamara la atención, nadie se dignaba a mirarla, estaba fuera del mundo.

El matrimonio de la princesa Twilight fue un fiesta anunciada por todo lo alto.

Su nueva protegida también.

Trixie seguía yendo de pueblo en pueblo, pero es como si fuera un fantasma, como si se trasparentara, como si tuviera una maldición y los ponis la olvidaran un segundo después de mirarla.

Casi como en un experimento, un día cualquiera, le lanzaron de nuevo un tomate, nadie se rió, pero nadie hizo nada tampoco.

Ahora si que estaba sola, al menos el desprecio hacia su familia venía del éxito de sus espectáculos, ahora ni siquiera ese reconocimiento tenía.

No quería gritar más, ya estaba cansada, no quería que nadie la mirara de nuevo para olvidarla al segundo siguiente, estaba harta, harta del mundo, sus lágrimas se habían secado hace tiempo, pero entre el hambre y el trabajo, lograba seguir.

En uno de sus shows se detuvo, no le veía el sentido, simplemente de la nada dejó de usar su magia, pero en ese momento empezó a sentir como las frutas caían al frente suyo y a su alrededor, y cuando miró al frente ahí estaba Twilight.

El sombrero y la capa ya estaban manchados, Trixie y Twilight se miraron unos segundos, y sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión, Twilight se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Fuera del radio de su carro, los ponis hacían su vida normal, tan brillante y emotiva como siempre, pero Trixie ya no le veía el sentido, se bajó de su carro y se fue corriendo.

Siempre había sabido que ese era su destino, flaca y malograda, escapando, no quería que la miraran, que la recordaran… pero menos que eso quería ver a Twilight alejándose sin expresión de ella para encontrarse con su esposo.

Todavía la amaba.

La molestaba el cielo negro, negro como un pozo sin fondo, con una rendición absoluta, siguió caminando hacia ninguna parte.

-No… - empezó a decir bajo, llegando a una abismo negro al lado del pueblo – Porque, no… decía con una voz suave y débil, el recuerdo de Sunset y Twilight chispeó e intentó gritar, pero su grito no se escuchó.

Al menos en el sueño no se escuchó.

Trixie despertó de golpe en su cama en la biblioteca, había lanzado un grito penetrante en medio de la noche.

Le temblaban los cascos y sudaba frío.

Pero despierta, con el corazón a mil por hora, sabiendo que su pesadilla era algo absurdo, no pudo convencerse de que no era cierta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Twilight apareció.

-¡Trixie ¿Estás bien, que pasa?! – Trixie no la escuchó de inmediato, estaba abrazándose a sí misma y repetía "no" suavemente, Twilight se preocupó en serio y corrió a la cama, vio sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas - ¡Trixie cálmate, dime que pasa ¿Fue una pesadilla?! – Trixie la miró por primera vez y luego de pensar unos segundos asintió lentamente.

Una pesadilla no era algo tan terrible que Twilight supiera, pero Trixie se veía tan indefensa que no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y darle un abrazo, "Fue un sueño, es mentira, ¡Joder Trixie cálmate, esto es tan absurdo y patético!" se dijo la yegua, pero cuando llegaba a ese estado no tenía control ninguno sobre sus emociones.

-No sé qué tan terrible fue pero fue solo una pesadilla ¿Si? Cálmate Trixie – le dijo Twilight al oído, Trixie asintió de nuevo lentamente.

-Sí, tienes razón, es solo… fue solo… - pero Trixie no se lo creía, sabía que venía, se acercaba, la había golpeado antes esa honda pena que solo podía definir como un abismo eterno, aunque siempre la golpeaba sola, esta vez estaba Twilight cuando comenzó a sollozar.

Twilight la había visto llorar una par de veces, pero nunca había visto ese nivel de descontrol, estaba temblando y parecía que el llanto como los temblores fuera algo que estuviera fuera de su poder, como si la estuviera poseyendo, como si la estuviesen atacando.

-Ya Trixie, ya pasó, todo está bien, estás conmigo – Twilight repetía diferentes frases en un mantra tratando de calmar a Trixie – calma, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Twilight, Trixie? – preguntó Spike desde el pasillo, Twilight se dio vuelta y lo vio preocupado mirado la habitación a oscuras, él dragón alcanzó a ver a Trixie temblando en la colcha.

-No es nada, yo me hago cargo – dijo Twilight abrazando de nuevo a Trixie, Spike asintió con comprensión.

-Eh… ¿Quieren algo, un vaso de agua, café, leche? – preguntó Spike.

-Un vaso de leche - pidió Trixie con una voz ronca.

-Para mí también – dijo Twilight, Spike asintió y caminó hasta la cocina.

Trixie seguía temblando ligeramente, de vez en cuando limpiándose el rostro, sus temores saltaban de vez en cuando, burlándose de su autocontrol, odiaba eso, tomó su casco y como pudo, apunto a su frente, se dio un golpe.

-¡Trixie ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Tengo… que… controlarlo – dijo entre golpes, no demasiado fuertes, solo golpes, antes de darse otro la magia de Twilight no se lo permitió, la yegua la miraba reprobadoramente, pero con preocupación y cariño.

-¿Fue una pesadilla muy mala? – Preguntó Twilight, luego de unos segundos Trixie asintió con la cabeza - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – Trixie se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Ahora mismo solo quiero calmarme – dijo Trixie intentando respirar profundamente, pero sabía cómo era el asunto, una vez esa ola negra se apoderaba de ella, no había salida rápida, tenía que aguantar y esperar a los días que se demorara en dejarla completamente, apoyó los codos en la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con los cascos, entre profundos y temblorosos suspiros.

-Bien – dijo Twilight todavía abrazándola - ¿Quieres que me quede? – Trixie asintió de inmediato, Twilight se preguntaba qué tipo de sueño tenía que haber tenido Trixie para estar así, luego de que la atacaran en Manehatan no había quedado tan dolida como ahora – Me asustaste mucho, cuando gritaste pensé que te había pasado algo malo… no es que una pesadilla sea algo bueno, pero… bueno, tú me entiendes.

-¿En serio te preocupas por mi? – la pregunta venía cargada de más significado del que Twilight pudiera adivinar.

-Claro que si, somos amigas – dijo Twilight – Claro que si escucho gritar así a una de mis amigas me voy a preocupar, parecía que te estuvieran matando, y luego voy y te encuentro así… ¿Estás bien Trixie, segura? Yo me puedo quedar aquí hasta que puedas hablar de tu pesadilla, si quieres claro….

-Estoy… estoy algo mejor – dijo Trixie sin lograr que Twilight le creyera, la oscuridad echaba raíces y cuando recordó la imagen de Twilight besando a Humming gimió y ocultó de nuevo su rostro en las mantas.

Twilight pensó en qué tipo de pesadilla tenía que haber tenido para quedar así, siendo la yegua fuerte que era, además, no era miedo lo que pesaba sobre Trixie, era pena, cualquiera podía verlo, al menos en el último tiempo Twilight había aprendido que tipo de cosas atormentaban a Trixie, Twilight se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué haces Twilight?

-Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me puedas decir que soñaste.

-No vas a quedarte en vela por mi culpa.

-Muy tarde, no voy a pode dormir tranquila de todas formas – dijo Twilight – no sabiendo que dejé a una amiga sola llorando así…

Se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que Spike llegó con dos tazas de leche caliente.

-¿Dónde las dejo? – preguntó Spike, pero de inmediato Twilight las levitó hasta la mesita de noche.

-Muchas gracias Spike – dijo Twilight.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, está controlado – dijo Twilight – ve a dormir Spike.

-Okey, buenas noches Trixie, cuídate, buenas noches Twilight – Twilight se despidió y Trixie asintió al dragón, que se fue más tranquilo a dormir.

-En serio no tienes que quedarte Twilight, esto es algo que me pasa de vez en cuando, voy a estar bien – dijo Trixie.

-¿De vez en cuando te despiertas gritando y llorando de una pesadilla? – Twilight fruncía el ceño, Trixie suspiró, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Algo así, aunque esta vez fue peor… supongo que ahora tengo más que perder…

-Trixie, cuando viniste aquí te pedí que intentaras estar bien, y no te he presionado porque se que has pasado por mucho, pero ahora te pido que me lo cuentes ¿Si? Si te comprometiste a poner un esfuerzo, lo mejor sería que intentaras deshacerte de esas pesadillas.

-Como si fuera tan fácil – dijo Trixie con una risa irónica, de inmediato sintió de nuevo el peso oscuro de sus pensamientos, sabía que era ridículo, pero en ese instante estaba completa y absolutamente convencida de que la visión de sus sueños era real, y peor, de que era como las cosas tenían que ser.

-Pero me prometiste intentarlo – insistió Twilight, Trixie la miro de reojo, era cierto, se había dicho que iba a intentar salir recompuesta de la biblioteca, incluso aunque ahora le pareciese ridículo.

-Okey Twilight – dijo hundiéndose cada vez más y más notoriamente en esa masa negra – te voy a contar.

La pesadilla era siempre con el mismo tema, así que solo le contó la última, evitó por supuesto decirle sobre el tema de ella con Humming.

La voz monótona y la mirada cada vez más ausente de Trixie asustaron un poco a Twilight, además su pesadilla era tan desconsoladora que Twilight sin casi darse cuenta tomó el casco de Trixie mientras ella seguía con el relato, al final del mismo Twilight tenía una expresión triste y adolorida.

-En… ¿en serio crees que haría algo así? – preguntó luego de un rato.

-No, claro que no – dijo Trixie con un suspiro – pero cuando llego a esto simplemente no puedo quitarme el pensamiento de la cabeza, y lo peor es que no es que piense mal de ti o de nadie, es que me parece que así va a ser…

-…No puedes seguir pensando así Trixie – dijo Twilight seriamente – si estás intentando salir de esta situación tienes que creer que se puede.

-Lo intento todos los días y hasta ahora he podido, pero de repente simplemente me hundo… ya aprendí a lidiar con eso Twilight, en un par de días voy a estar bien – dijo Trixie hundiéndose de nuevo en las sábanas, para intentar dormir, levitó la taza de leche y tomó un largo trago – puedes ir a dormir si quieres.

Twilight empezó a angustiarse, nunca antes había estado en una situación tan frustrante con una amiga, todos sus problemas se solucionaban en una tarde o máximo un día, Trixie tenía sus penas pegadas por años, necesitaba un esfuerzo sublime solo ablandar la suciedad, entonces recordó de nuevo las palabras de Humming, con gente así, lo mejor es buscar gestos que no se expliquen con solo lógica, para que el que lo reciba no pueda reducirlo a educación o estándares, un gesto que el otro no pueda evitar ver como cariño sincero y puro, como una conexión real entre dos ponis.

-Si me quedo aquí supongo que eso iría en contra de todo lo que soñaste – dijo Twilight, oh… diablos, cierto, se supone que no tenía que racionalizarlo… tal vez en esa situación fuera suficiente.

-Sí, supongo que sí, aunque repito que no tienes porque… - Trixie se interrumpió cuando sintió el cuerpo tibio de Twilight bajo las sábanas al lado suyo - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Acabas de decir que sirve – dijo Twilight – a mi no me molesta, y a ti tampoco, así que ¿porque no?

-¿Quién dijo que no me molestaba?

-Oh, deja de rechazarme por las puras y acepta una derrota, cuando esto pasó hace una semana no te molestó en lo absoluto – Twilight se acomodó espalda con espalda – y si sirve para que la próxima vez no te afecte tanto, vale la pena.

Trixie pensó en como rechazarla, su cariño, por dulce que fuera en este momento, también le dolía, pensando constantemente en perderlo de la peor forma, pero estaba perdiendo contra ella, ahora se empezaba a decantar por absorber de ese cariño tanto como pudiera antes del final… Twilight tenía razón.

-Es… está bien… ¿Twilight? – Trixie tembló un poco antes de seguir.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes… puedes abrazarme? – Trixie abrió los ojos cuando preguntó, segura de que se lo iba a negar, Twilight por su parte tragó y se sonrojó hasta el cuello, ahora que lo pensaba, había estado abrazando a Trixie ese día y a ella no le había molestado, tal vez no fuer gran cosa entre los errantes, Twilight no logró razonar porque no hacerlo, especialmente si tenía que darle una demostración honesta de cariño.

-Claro… supongo que no hay problema con eso – dijo Twilight, se dio vuelta y abrazó a Trixie sin que esta pudiese creerlo, el corazón de Trixie empezó a golpear su pecho como loco, incluso le dio miedo que Twilight lo notara de lo fuerte que palpitaba, Twilight, al sentir el calor de la espalda de Trixie junto a su abdomen se relajó, esto era algo que los ponis tenían que probar más seguido, tal vez todos los amigos pudieran hacerlo, se sentía tan bien… con una sonrisa extendió sus alas y rodeo el cuerpo de Trixie, que soltó un suspiro de placer que Twilight, afortunadamente, confundió con uno de relajación - ¿Así está bien?

-Sí, perfecto – dijo Trixie intentando que su voz sonara normal – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose poco después.

Trixie se durmió con el cuerpo caliente pero feliz, con una felicidad frágil e insegura, pensando en que le quedaban un par de horas de sueño antes de salir donde Apple Jack.

-Estoy segura de que Apple Jack entendería si llegaras más tarde, incluso si no fueras un día, puedes ir el domingo – dijo Twilight desde la cama de Trixie, ella trabajaba y estudiaba constantemente pero en serio necesitaba esas ocho horas de sueño, se estaba restregando los ojos y bostezando constantemente – hoy apenas y dormiste.

-Si, pero no le he dicho siquiera, si se hace muy duro lo dejo un poco antes y voy donde Fluttershy, pero tengo que llegar a la hora de siempre – respondió Trixie que se estaba arreglando.

-Como me encanta mi horario – dijo Twilight – trabajo mucho pero cuando quiero.

-Sí, gracias por restregármelo – bromeó Trixie, miraba hacia otros lados intentando que Twilight no notara lo ruborizada que estaba, por su parte Twilight estaba un poco menos avergonzada, mirando a Trixie notó todavía algo de amargura en su rostro, esa amargura fría y vacía de la noche anterior.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – preguntó Twilight, Trixie supo a lo que se refería.

-Sí, voy a estar bien, estoy bien, es decir, no estoy bien BIEN, pero estoy mejor que como hubiera estado si hubiera dormido sola – dijo Trixie, se volteó un segundo – gracias Twilight.

-De nada – dijo Twilight bostezando – cuídate, ahora yo voy a seguir durmiendo un rato – y se tapó con las sábanas.

-Suerte con eso – dijo Trixie – adiós, cuídate – dijo ya habiendo comido envolviéndose con la bufanda, dudó un segundo pero luego se acercó a Twilight y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós – dijo levantando Twilight un casco por encima de la frazada.

Trixie se fue donde Apple Jack bostezando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Twilight quiso dormir pero se sentía demasiado activa y despierta como para eso, así que se levantó apenas y salió de la habitación chasqueando la lengua y con los ojos adormecidos, apenas salir, vio a Spike mirándola desde la sala, el dragón levantó una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me decepcionas Twilight, en serio creo que no tendrías porque aprovecharte de un momento de debilidad – gesticulaba Spike - si hubieras insistido un tanto Trixie te hubiera invitado a su cama.

Twilight negó con la cabeza, se estaba acostumbrando a las bromas del dragón.

-Cállate Spike.

Trixie notaba la diferencia, no era una gran diferencia, pero el hecho de que hubiera una se le hacía sorprendente.

Usualmente esa negrura la quemaba como un acido por dentro un lago tiempo, hasta que se consumía por completo y tenía que reconstruir todo lo quemado, y construirlo desde la nada, casi sin el más mínimo ánimo, era como uno de esos juegos de recursos donde se llegaba a un desequilibrio que terminaba por destruir todo, Trixie sabía que en el alma de un poni, simplemente podía aplicarse más dolor y tesón a la formula y se salía adelante.

Ahora tenía una dulce emoción en el pecho, esa emoción podía aguantar, sabía que no iba a aguantar para siempre, pero la emoción iba a seguir ahí como un escudo, la emoción negra iba a quemar menos, e iba a tener que recuperarse con más ánimo que antes.

Twilight ya la había empezado a curar sin darse cuenta.

Claro que eso no evitaba que estuviera cayéndose del cansancio, se había dormido muy tarde, para luego tener una pesadilla, Twilight era la única que le había entregado algo de descanso.

Y el Otoño estaba volviendo los días fríos, cuando Apple Jack la vio el frente del granero siete horas después de que llagara estaba respirando agitadamente, con la cara enrojecida, y los párpados algo caídos, tenía un poco más de la mitad de los baldes que usualmente tenía a esa hora, cuando había llegado se veía cansada, pero solo ahora Apple Jack notaba que realmente no se veía bien.

-¿Estás bien sugarcube? – Preguntó la granjera girando la cabeza – te vez más apaleada de lo normal.

-Estoy bien, es solo que ayer me dormí tarde y después tuve una pesadilla, no dormí más de un par de horas – dijo Trixie estirándose lentamente – y la pesadilla también fue bastante mala.

-Sí, pareces cansada… - dijo Apple Jack – sabes, no trabajes duro, trabaja relajada, puedes venir un par de horas el domingo si quieres, además, solo quedan un par de horas, incluso, si quieres, puedes irte.

-No, prefiero trabajar hasta tener un poco más, al menos tres cuartos – dijo Trixie – gracias de todas formas.

-Como quieras, pero no mueras más de lo que puedes masticar – dijo Apple Jack – yo aprendí esa lección por las malas.

-Te tomo el consejo.

De vuelta a la biblioteca podía notar como esa resistencia en su pecho se terminaba de consumir, en un par de horas máximo iba a hundirse de nuevo para no salir hasta pasado mañana mínimo.

Entró a la biblioteca y la recibió Twilight que leía en la sala.

-Wow, Trixie, no te ves muy bien – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

-No me siento bien, estoy agotada – dijo Trixie casi sin ánimo.

-Déjame, te preparo agua para que te des un baño – dijo Twilight – he estado estudiando ese hechizo de temperatura.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie desplomándose en el sillón - ¿Dónde está Humming a todo esto?

-Se fue hace unos minutos – dijo Twilight, Trixie se arrepintió de preguntar de inmediato, solo pensar en el tipo la irritaba.

Trixie casi se queda dormida en el sillón, pero antes de entrar en el sueño escuchó la voz de Twilight.

-El baño está listo – dijo al lado suyo, Trixie reaccionó y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando a destiempo, Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír – pero no te duermas en la bañera, te puedes resfriar si al agua se enfría.

Trixie no articuló una respuesta inteligible, solo murmuró algo y fue derecho al baño. Y de hecho se quedó dormida unos minutos en la bañera, joder, que molesto es tener tanto sueño cuando uno tiene cosas que hacer, ¡tenía! que ir donde Reitu, salió de la tina medio despierta, sus pensamientos no terminaban de cuajar cada vez que pensaba en algo, usó su cuerno para secarse y salió del baño.

Cuando Twilight la vio tuvo que aguantar la risa, la yegua era la más adorable demostración de terquedad que había visto, sus parpados caían constantemente intentando cubrir sus ojos, pero con una cara sería y decidida seguía caminando hacia delante.

-Trixie ¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco?

-No puedo, tengo que ir a ver a Reitu y practicar el hechizo de meditación – dijo Trixie tercamente, estar depresiva y trabajar nueve horas luego de no dormir es bastante cansador, y más que eso, no te da mucho ánimo, además del ambiente frio de ese día, con el baño caliente… su cuerpo parecía negarse a responderle.

-Cierto, pero tal vez sería mejor que te sentaras un buen rato, no quieres quedarte dormida de camino a casa de Fluttershy.

Trixie la miró y parpadeó lentamente con esa mueca de orgullo suya, Twilight de nuevo se aguantó la risa.

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Trixie echándose en el sillón.

-Claro que tengo razón, ahora toma una manta, que el cambio de temperatura no te resfríe – dijo Twilight envolviendo a Trixie – y una almohada, para que no te duela el cuello.

-Bien, voy a estar aquí una media hora – dijo Trixie haciéndose un capullo – luego voy a ver a Reitu, y a practicar… - diez segundos después estaba profundamente dormida, Twilight por fin libero su risita reprimida.

El rostro de Trixie se veía tan pacífico y fuerte cuando dormía… pero en realidad no tenía paz en el alma, o tal vez sí, pero muy profundo, si no fuera así no habría aguantado tanto para empezar a recuperarse tan rápido, en un impulso de ternura, Twilight se adelantó y le acarició la cabeza, peinándole algunos mechones, Trixie se retorció balbuceó un poco antes de quedarse quieta. Twilight salió alegremente por la puerta, dejando a Trixie dormir.

Trixie sintió unos golpecitos débiles pero con algo duro al lado de su cara, se despertó lentamente, estaba en la biblioteca, y por la ventana se veía el cielo oscuro de la noche, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Mierda, me quedé dormida! – dijo levantándose de golpe y pensando en Reitu, hasta que vio al lagarto volando por los aires y cayendo en la mesa del frente, despataparrado, mirándola de cabeza, puso una expresión de molestia - ¿Reitu, que haces aquí? Ah, perdón por hacerte volar –detrás suyo escuchó la risa de Twilight y Spike.

-Fui a buscarlo cuando te quedaste dormida – dijo Twilight – se supone que tendrías que haber ido tu, pero ser la princesa y amiga de la cuidadora tiene sus ventajas, tienes que firmar un papel y entregárselo mañana.

-¿O sea que ya es mío? – Preguntó Trixie – mi mascota, quiero decir.

-Sí, tu mascota, el lagarto draconiano – dijo Twilight, Trixie bajó la vista cuando sentía que Reitu escalaba su cuerpo de nuevo – le dije que no te despertara pero no hizo caso – Trixie se acostó de nuevo de espaldas y Reitu llegó hasta su cara, Trixie por un segundo pensó que iba a darle unos de su golpecitos, pero en vez de eso, sorpresivamente, se acurrucó en su pecho hasta hacerse una bola para quedarse dormido, empezó a hacer un sonido entre un ronroneo y el rugir de las llamas.

-Eres demasiado parecido a un gato – dijo Trixie – pero así me gusta – empezó a acariciar sus escamas, y el lagarto la miró de nuevo unos segundos con algo así como una sonrisa, Trixie rió, al parecer el pequeño le acababa de dar un poco más de dulzura para aguatar algo más ese acido negro que intentaba quemarla por dentro.

Twilight también estaba feliz, Trixie sonreía brillante mientras acariciaba al dragón.

-Juntos vamos a recorrer toda Equestria, y un poco más allá – dijo Trixie sonriéndole el lagarto, su sonrisa tan sincera y alegre golpeó a Twilight como un mazazo, de golpe se sintió insegura mientras el pecho se le apretaba, antes había estado pensando en las palabras de Humming, realmente no podía decir que le desagradara directamente todas las ideas de las que él había hablado, pero si era con esa Trixie, si de vez en cuando podía tomar ese corazón malherido y sacarle una sonrisa tan brillante y alegre como ahora, la que lanzaba al lagarto en el aire mientras jugaban, si podía ver esa sonrisa una vez al día, no, dos veces a la semana… entonces no quería que Trixie se fuera, quería verla sonreír cientos de veces, hasta verla sonreír siempre, hasta que no la necesitara más.

Sus emociones y pensamientos la asustaron y sorprendieron de golpe, no, mejor no, prefiero que siga necesitándome aunque sea un poco… _eso es terriblemente egoísta Twilight_, lo sé pero… _¿Pero qué?... _pero no quiero.

Twilight respiró profundo un par de veces antes de levantarse e ir a su pieza.

-Tenemos que re planear la salida, hoy necesitas dormir bien – dijo Twilight.

-Pero acabo de dormir muy bien – dijo Trixie.

-No arruinemos tu ciclo de sueño.

-Okey, si, tienes razón – dijo Trixie – Twilight ¿Estás bien?

Twilight se veía nerviosa y algo indispuesta.

-Sí, claro, esto bien, bien, solo, tengo un enigma en la cabeza que no me deja tranquila- Twilight sonrió y siguió caminando hasta la pieza.

-¿Entonces hoy no va cuento? – preguntó Trixie.

-No, lo siento, yo también estoy agotada, por hoy creo que sería mejor acostarnos temprano.

-Okey, buenas noches Twilight – dijo Trixie.

-Buenas noches Trixie, Spike – dijo Twilight.

Spike había estado observando a ambas con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, pero no alcanzó a escuchar las siguientes palabras de Trixie, que le dijo en un susurro a su lagarto.

-La dulce rutina empieza a desmoronarse de a poco, mejor que no te acostumbres, dentro de poco vamos a irnos de este árbol – el lagarto parecía entender todo lo que le decían, o tal vez fingía entender por orgullo, como fuera, asintió y bajó e cuerpo de Trixie, mientras esta iba a su pieza, levitando un canasto en que Twilight había llevado a Reitu.

-Buenas Spike.

El dragón asintió de nuevo y se enfocó de nuevo en el libro que tenía en las manos, un tratado sobre la maldad del espíritu, basado en los actos de Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis y King Sombra que se había postulado hace poco, pero la información no lo convencía.

A la mañana siguiente Trixie seguía sintiéndose algo cansada, aunque ni de carca como el día anterior.

-Buenas Apple Jack – dijo al acercarse – dime que no voy a tener que venir el domingo.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú – dijo Apple Jack saludándola con el casco – aunque ayer revisé y si sigues así el viernes que vas temprano.

-Excelente – dijo Trixie – de cualquier forma tengo una duda ¿Este trabajo solo está en pie hasta por Otoño cierto?

-Bueno si… la verdad llegaste en la época de recolección más dura – dijo Apple Jack – no es que un unicornio sea nunca inútil, pero si, este trabajo y la paga tienen un tiempo de caducidad de tres meses.

-Mejor saberlo – dijo Trixie mirando al cielo – en tres mese creo que puedo volver a la carretera y ganar algunos bits.

Apple Jack se detuvo unos momentos a mirar a Trixie de reojo.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez debas quedarte aquí, o sea, viajar y trabajar no es malo, pero tener tu centro de mando en Poniville no parece una mala idea.

-Tal vez… en un futuro – dijo Trixie – en un futuro lejano.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que el pueblo no te adora pero por lo que se está mejor que el resto de Equestria.

-Déjalo en que me haría bien alejarme de Poniville por unos cuantos meses – dijo Trixie asintiendo y mirando de frente.

-No voy a preguntar – dijo Apple Jack volviendo al trabajo – pero conmigo tienes trabajo seguro y bien pagado hasta que acabe otoño, estoy segura que luego puedo encontrar algo, pero para ese momento supongo que ya quieres estar lejos.

-Exacto, como sea, voy a poner cascos… o cuerno a la obra.

-Así se habla, todavía quedan muchas manzanas que recolectar.

Twilight caminaba hacia Carruosel Boutique, la noche anterior no había dormida tranquila, estaba inquieta y confundida, y su intuición le decía que el consejo más acertado vendría de Rarity, sabía que la yegua se acostaba temprano y dormía siempre sus nueve horas obligatorias de belleza, si llegaba a las siete y media seguramente la iba a encontrar en ese momento pacífico y relajado que luego se convertía en un caos creativo que prefería no interrumpir.

Golpeó la puerta y al minuto apareció la diseñadora con una taza de té envuelta en una bata, arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

-¿Twilight? Me pregunto qué puedes estar haciendo aquí tan temprano – dijo ladeando la cabeza - no es que me moleste, no pienses eso, pasa, acomódate, usualmente empiezo a trabajar más tarde – dijo dejándole entrar – adelante querida, te sirvo una taza de té, los Otoños se han vuelto más fríos con el tiempo, no sé que estarán haciendo los pegasos.

-Muchas gracias Rarity – dijo Twilight cuando la yegua por fin la dejó hablar – y gracias por el té, la verdad… vengo aquí porque tengo que hablar esto con alguien, y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tu para esto.

-Oh, parece que estás en un aprieto linda, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que sea, no te preocupes – dijo Rarity levitando una taza de té y sentándose en un sillón, Twilight se sentó al frente suyo.

-Es… es sobre un poni que conocí hace poco – dijo Twilight rascándose el cuello.

-Continua – dijo Rarity sonriendo para sus adentros, por Sweetie Belle había escuchado del guapo corcel que trabajaba con Twilight, de alguna forma la imagen de Trixie le incómodo, pero al parecer sus bromas eran solo bromas, hace dos semanas vivían juntas y no había pasado nada.

-Bueno… la cosa es, por este poni siento algo que no puedo relacionar con amistad – dijo Twilight enrojeciendo – hasta ahora siempre luego de pensar un poco podía analogarlo con un sentimiento de amistad, pero ayer… ayer me di cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo nuevo que no calza con amistad exactamente.

Twilight casi hablaba para sí misma en ese momento, miraba hacia un lado mientras las palabras, al salir de su boca, hacían que las piezas cayeran en su sitio, Rarity sonrió al ver como la princesa se enrojecía.

-Oh Twilight, no sé si entiendo, por cómo me lo dices, pareciera que te estás enamorando – dijo Rarity irónicamente.

-No estoy diciendo eso – dijo Twilight – pero no entiendo de estas cosas, por eso vine a verte Rarity, no sé qué hacer - Twilight se tomó la frente con el casco con el rostro compungido.

-Okey, okey cálmate querida, nada de esto es el fin del mundo – dijo Rarity – primero dime, ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes explicarlo, como te diste cuenta de eso?

Twilight golpeó sus cascos con nerviosismo.

-No quiero que se vaya – dijo Twilight – no quiero que se vaya de Poniville, quiero que se quede aquí.

Y aquí es cuando las diferencias entre Rarity se hacen presentes, Rarity es dada a enamorarse, a diferencia de Twilight. Más de un mes para darse cuenta realmente era un tiempo demasiado largo para la diseñadora.

-Este poni llegó hace poco a Poniville, muy poco, y en algún momento se va a ir, es parte de su trabajo, pero no quiero que se vaya…. Quiero que se quede aquí…

Ese "poco tiempo" disparó la atención de Rarity directo a Humming, pues vivir con un enmarado por dos semanas no calza bajo su percepción de "poco tiempo"

-No entiendo cual es el problema, simplemente te confiesas y le dices que quieres que este contigo, no debería ser tan difícil para la princesa – dijo Rarity tomando un sorbo de té.

-No es tan simple – dijo Twilight – primero, no estoy segura de querer una relación, además… además me da miedo, no sé qué hacer, como comportarme, que debería decir, como debería abrazar a alguien, nunca he estado en una relación – Twilight enumeraba esas cosas mientras su personalidad paranoica tomaba control de ella - ¡Por Celestia, esto no hace más que complicarlo todo! ¿Quién necesita una pareja? Hay… tantas cosas que puedo hacer mal, y si estoy un tiempo con alguien, que no estoy segura de que quiera, luego se va a acabar y voy a caer en depresión, y el poni con quien este también… aunque no sé si valga una depresión dejar de estar conmigo, tal vez el poni lo celebre… - Twilight había estado agitándose en su discurso, Rarity se acercó y le puso un casco en la boca, la princesa dejó de hablar y la miró unos segundos, en sus ojos se veía el temor y la inseguridad, Twilight había aprendido muchas cosas en su estadía en Poniville, pero para una yegua que hasta casi los veinte no tenía relación con el mundo exterior, era comprensible que una relación le diera miedo, aunque esto parecía un poco excesivo – no puedo aprender nada de esto en los libros Rarity.

-Por supuesto que no querida – dijo Rarity con una mirada amorosa – esto es algo que tienes que aprender por ti misma, Twilight, amar a alguien es el sentimiento más maravillosos que puede tener un poni, no puedes temerle tanto a eso.

-Es que además, la situación no es la más apta – le dijo Twilight.

-Nunca lo es – dijo Rarity sentándose de nuevo – siempre hay impedimentos, pero tienes que intentar experimentarlo, y hacerlo de la mejor forma posible ¿No quieres morir sin haber amado a nadie cierto?

-Claro que no, es solo que no estaba en mis planes sentir… esto en este momento de mi vida.

-Pero es algo que no se planea Twilight, solo llega – dijo Rarity – si vienes por un consejo o solo para desahogarte, no te puedo decir más que tienes que intentarlo… se nota que todavía no estás segura de lo que sientes.

-No, la verdad eso también me da miedo, tengo la impresión de que podría despertar mañana y no sentir nada en absoluto.

-Entonces no te queda más que averiguar que sientes realmente, y una vez lo hagas, si realmente estás enamorada, disfruta tu amor lo más que puedas, en vez de dejar que te torture.

-Eso – dijo Twilight – tiene sentido.

-¿Te he sido de ayuda querida?

-Si… supongo que también necesitaba simplemente decírselo a alguien – dijo Twilight – honestamente, esto me tomó por sorpresa, aunque supongo que yo dejé que me tomara por sorpresa, pude habérmelo imaginado.

-Me alegra al menos podido escucharte – dijo Rarity - ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablarme?

-Nada en específico.

-De todas formas quédate un rato, ya que estás aquí podemos tener un momento de relajación antes de empezar el día.

-Okey – dijo Twilight sonriendo, conversaron una media hora, constantemente aparecía el tema de Spike y Sweetie Belle, al parecer lo estaban llevando bien, Twilight seguía haciendo investigaciones sobre el asunto, aunque no se apresuraba demasiado, el tema no iba a ser realmente importante hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-Hasta luego Rarity, gracias por escuchar mis tonterías – dijo Twilight saliendo de la boutique.

-Para eso están las amigas, yo les he hecho escuchar muchas de las mías – dijo Rarity despidiéndose.

"Esta visita al spa con Fluttershy va a ser de lo más interesante" pensó Rarity mientras preparaba todo para comenzar a trabajar, podía ser tan discreta como quisiera, pero entre ella y Fluttershy no había secreto alguno.

Cuando Twilight llegó a la biblioteca estaba Humming esperándola en el salón.

-Muy buenos días princesa – dijo con una leve inclinación - ¿Cómo va su relación con la encantadora señorita Trixie?

Apenas vio como las mejillas de Twilight se enrojecían, Humming supo que iba a ser un día divertido.

Trixie llegó a la biblioteca un poco más tarde que de costumbre, había tomado el consejo de Apple Jack, trabajó no tan duro pero más tiempo, se estaba acostumbrando más al hechizo, eso lo hacía más fácil, pero no podía permitirse agotarse cualquier día de estos y no poder usar magia normalmente por días.

Cuando llegó encontró a Twilight y Humming conversando en la sala, Humming tenía su típica sonrisa maliciosa, y hablaba a Twilight en tono confidencial, por su parte Twilight desviaba la mirada enrojecida.

-Hola Trixie ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Twilight zafándose de su conversación con Humming.

-A Trixie le fue bien gracias – dijo Trixie en un tono más inapetente que el tono frío que usualmente usaba cuando Humming estaba ahí - ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti Twilight?

-Bien, hey Trixie, recuerda que tienes que ir a entregarle el papel a Fluttershy.

-Sí, salgo ahora mismo.

-¿No vas a comer algo antes de salir? – preguntó Twilight – o descansar un rato.

-Voy a comer algo de camino – dijo Trixie levitando un papel de encima de la mesa donde había quedado el día anterior, el lagarto, que había estado observando desde una esquina se aceró rápidamente – hola a ti también Reitu – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, extendiendo el casco para que subiese a su cabeza – hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – dijo algo desarmada Twilight, se quedó mirando la puerta luego de que Trixie la cerrara.

-¿Algún problema princesa? – preguntó Humming.

-Es solo que hace mucho que Trixie no habla en tercera persona – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño – no sé si está recuperando su personaje, su confianza… o se está cerrando de nuevo.

Humming se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos también antes de despedirse y salir.

Trixie caminaba hacia el cobertizo de Fluttershy respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse, tenía que evitar ser devorada de nuevo por esa ola negra que la había devorado en sueños, a cada minuto sentía como estaba a punto de perderse antes de lograr calmarse y seguir adelante.

Trixie llegó al cobertizo y tocó la puerta, pero nadie salió a recibirla.

-Parece que Fluttershy no está en casa – dijo Trixie – y tampoco quiero volver a la biblioteca… ¿Te parece si tomo una siesta debajo del árbol Reitu? No recordé tomar una poción para practicar magia así que con lo cansada que estoy… – el lagarto la miro a la cara sin cambiar de expresión, así que Trixie lo tomó como un sí, se fue al árbol más cercano y se echó bajo su sombra.

Reitu se echó sobre su panza y Trixie comenzó a acariciarlo mientras esperaba el sueño.

Pero el sueño no llegaba, se pasó un tiempo en un estado de duermevela, cada vez que estaba a punto de dormirse, un pensamiento, una idea, un miedo lograba escurrirse en su mente para molestarla y despertarla de nuevo.

Tan concentrada en su molestia estaba que no escuchó los suaves pasos que se acercaban a ella cuando explotó.

-¡Oh joder, ¿Quién me manda a enamorarme de Twilight, por los dioses?! – escuchó una exclamación ahogada a sus espaldas y cuando giró el cuello hacia arriba vio a Fluttershy roja cubriéndose la boca con los cascos.

-Oh, yo lo siento, no estaba intentando espiar, o escuchar eso – dijo Fluttershy empequeñeciéndose, y cubriéndose con su melena.

-Mierda – dijo Trixie cubriéndose el rostro con los cascos mientras Reitu se reía en su estómago, Fluttershy se ponía cada vez más nerviosa mientras Trixie gruñía, hasta que de la risa el lagarto empezó a lanzar llamas.

-Promete que no le vas a decir a nadie – dijo Trixie mientras tomaba un sorbo de te en el cobertizo de Fluttershy.

-Ya lo hice tres veces Trixie, no le voy a decir a nadie – Fluttershy parecía algo más tranquila, pero un pensamiento la inquietaba.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero no quiero que nadie sepa nada… además de eso estoy segura que Spike, Rarity y Humming sospechan algo – Fluttershy bajó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de Humming.

-Humming… el semental que trabaja con Twilight ¿cierto? – preguntó Fluttershy, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Rarity me habló de él hoy en el spa – Fluttershy no sabía que decir o hacer frente a lo que le había comentado Rarity, pero es el tipo de poni que cuando no sabe simplemente dice la verdad – luego de que Twilight le comentara en la mañana… que se estaba enamorando de un recién llegado….

La reacción de Trixie fue lenta pero inmediata, Fluttershy vio como sus ojos empezaban a abrirse, al igual que su boca, como su respiración de detenía y tomaba la apariencia de una estatua asustada, su casco izquierdo, detenido en el aire, empezó a temblar con un pulso inconstante, unos diez segundos después inhaló de nuevo, cinco segundos más tarde logró soltar el aire y en ese momento se desinfló, se echó el sillón con la cabeza en el brazo del mismo, su mirada perdida en la distancia.

-Trixie ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Fluttershy.

-No – respondió Trixie de inmediato.

-Oh Trixie, lo siento, es solo que, Rarity me lo comentó esta tarde en el spa, y luego cuando te escuché, no sabía qué hacer, entonces simplemente lo dije… - en ese momento Trixie la interrumpió.

-Está bien Fluttershy, está bien, estaba casi segura de eso… supongo que es mejor mientras antes me lo confirmaran… - dijo Trixie apretando los dientes.

Reitu se subió al brazo del sillón y miro a Trixie directo a los ojos, y con una mirada rígida y seria comenzó a hacerlo un áspero cariño en la mejilla.

-Gracias Reitu – dijo Trixie intentando una sonrisa.

-Es bueno ver que se están llevando bien – dijo Fluttershy sentándose detrás de Trixie en el mismo sillón, dudó un segundo antes de acercarse y acariciar la cabeza de Trixie suavemente – realmente lo siento por esto ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí, voy a estar bien, que demonios, hace tiempo que no he estado tan bien – dijo Trixie, aunque no lo parecía.

-¿Cómo… como pasó? – Preguntó Fluttershy – está bien si no quieres hablar de eso, pero me sorprende saber de repente que estás enamorada de Twilight.

Trixie acarició a Reitu y levantó la mirada hacia Fluttershy.

-Promete no decirle nada de esto a nadie.

-Lo prometo – dijo Fluttershy, sabía que lo mejor para Trixie era hablar de esto con alguien.

-Si le dices a alguien voy a hacer que te arrepientas – dijo Trixie, luego lanzó un largo suspiro – la verdad conozco a Twilight desde hace mucho tiempo, ella no lo recuerda, pero yo la vi cuando tenía nueve años y ella solo tenía siete, a decir verdad me gustó desde ese momento, fue confuso claro, que me gustara una yegua teniendo nueve años.

-¿O sea que siempre te han gustado las yeguas? No pienses que me molesta – agregó de forma innecesaria, agitando la cabeza.

-Desde que tengo memoria, como sea, supongo que recordarla tanto tiempo hizo su efecto – Trixie le comentó brevemente sobre su paso por la academia y como vivía en ese tiempo – supongo que Twilight representa lo que siempre he querido y me ha atraído, ahora mas encima es una princesa, es inteligente, es… cariñosa no solamente, es increíble – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa soñadora – no puedo imaginarme a otro poni que hubiera hecho por mi tanto como ella, solo porque lo necesitaba… Incluso cuando me comporté como una idiota siempre – dijo riendo –no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando la miro no puedo evitar tener más esperanza y confianza.

-Yo creo que Twilight fue la única que logró verte claramente, y que le gustó o que vio- dijo Fluttershy, Trixie lo pensó unos momentos, ciertamente, solo se había abierto, primero por rabia y frustración, y luego con cariño, a Twilight, pero sabía que no sería lo mismo si otra lo hubiese hecho… solo le quedaba dejarlo a romanticismos como química o tu poni destinado o tonterías por el estilo.

-Cuando estoy con ella me siento bien, eso es todo – dijo Trixie.

-Realmente te gusta ¿Cierto? – preguntó Fluttershy con una expresión algo triste.

-Sí...

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

-Nada, cuando consiga mi carro me voy de la biblioteca, voy a trabajar con Apple Jack hasta Invierno y luego veré que hago – Fluttershy dudó revolviendo su melena antes de decir en voz baja.

-Tal vez tengas que decirle.

-¿Decirle a quien, a Twilight?

-Sí.

-De ninguna forma, además, ya está enganchada con Humming, no tiene sentido decirle nada, no te preocupes por mi Fluttershy, yo voy a estar bien, necesitaba un tiempo para volver a rearmarme, eso es todo.

-¿Pero entonces no vas a intentarlo siquiera?

-No, no estoy para jugar con mi vida en este momento, además, una pareja no lo es todo, incluso puede ser lo peor que te pueda pasar – Fluttershy frunció el ceño ante el comentario, Rarity siempre hablaba de lo maravillosos que era estar enamorada pero Trixie tenía una opinión completamente diferente al parecer - ¿Y porque hablo todo esto contigo, aparte de que me escuchaste gritarlo frente a tu casa?

-¿Por qué me consideras una amiga? –dijo tentativamente Fluttershy, Trixie la miró y sonrió, asintiendo suavemente.

-¿Cómo va el Everfree a todo esto? – Preguntó Trixie – se supone que iba a volver a ser "seguro" luego de máximo un par de semanas, pero ya ves.

-Sí, los ponis cada vez tienen que alejarse más, se han visto monstruos cada vez más cerca del límite del bosque, yo estaría nerviosa si no fuera por Bob.

-¿Bob?

-Así lo llamo yo, aunque él reconoce un nombre, es el oso que ahora ronda cerca de aquí, todavía recuerda cuando lo curé de una mordida de Timberwolf – "Ah" respondió Trixie, claro que había notado al gran oso negro que se paseaba cerca del cobertizo, más grande incluso que los osos comunes que se veían normalmente, vale decir, eso era muy grande.

-Bien, ya firmé los papeles, ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a la biblioteca – dijo Trixie – recuerda que no le puedes decir a nadie.

-No lo voy a hacer, ya lo prometí - dijo Fluttershy – cuídate Trixie, y que te vaya bien con ese asunto.

-Perfectamente – dijo la yegua saliendo del cobertizo.

Trixie tuvo problemas con la pregunta de Fluttershy "¿No lo vas a intentar siquiera?" tal vez no fuera una terrible idea… o al menos dejárselo saber…

Pero ¿Qué sentido tenía? Si el único, era el de arriesgarse a perder el cariño de Twilight, alejarla más de lo que ya planeaba alejarla.

Fuera del cobertizo, se apoyó contra un árbol, su sonrisa frágil temblaba un poco, al parecer había sido bueno no fantasear, no tenía muchas burbujas que reventar, pero de todas formas le tomó un momento recomponerse, y con una mirada algo fría y algo dura, pero ahora con verdadera fuerza, siguió caminando.

-Trixie ¿Entonces vamos a hacer algo? – Dijo Twilight cuando en la noche Trixie caminaba decidida a su habitación - ¿O vas a contarme un cuanto esta noche?

-Lo siento Twilight, hoy estoy cansada – dijo Trixie – tal vez mañana – y siguió caminando con Reitu siguiéndole los pasos, la perta se cerró y la dejó sola en el living.

Twilight se mordió los labios, insatisfecha, tomando su taza de té.

_A todos los mensajes y reviews, gracias por hacerme el día, queda decir que deben quedarle unos seis capítulos a la historia, así que dos semanas a más reventar esto va a estar listo : )_


	20. Capítulo Duodécimo

Trixie estaba esperando apoyada en la muralla de Manehatan, el grupo de contentos adolecentes que la había llevado al lugar le había dicho que esperara ahí, Trixie suspiró pensando en porque seguía acompañándolos cuando la encontraban caminando por la calle, tal vez porque una de cada tres veces realmente salían a divertirse, o tal vez porque eran su única compañía.

Escuchó un estruendo que venía desde lejos y se preparó con el sombrero sobre su cabeza, así no tenía que simular también el brillo de su cuerno.

-¡Malditos ladrones, vuelvan aquí! – gritaba el gran poni persiguiéndolos.

Tres sementales salieron de uno de los callejones, cada uno con unas cuantas bolsas en el hocico, se acercaron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde Trixie estaba esperando, poco después de Trixie había un callejón hacia la izquierda, y metro más allá uno hacia la derecha, el tendedero y el farmacéutico que los perseguían vieron, casi claramente, tal de forma algo confusa, como lanzaban una bomba de humo y entraban al callejón de la izquierda.

-¡Los tenemos! – gritó el poni de nuevo, girando rápidamente hacia la izquierda, Trixie en ese momento se levantó, intentando parecer sorprendida, y se alejó del lugar, viendo como el tendedero miraba cada rincón por donde se habían ido supuestamente los maleantes, sin encontrarlos.

Por supuesto, la bomba era una parte del truco, las sombras que vieron los ponis eran una ilusión de Trixie, y los ladrones siguieron corriendo hacia el siguiente callejón cubiertos por una barrera gris de la misma yegua.

Trixie se sentó a esperar unas calles más lejos, sabiendo que los ponis la miraban en todo momento, de golpe, sintió un peso cayéndole en la espalda.

-Ah, Trixie, luz de mis ojos, juras cada vez que es la última, pero mira por donde, ya no te creo – dijo alegremente un semental verde oscuro que le ofrecía una gran manzana, Trixie lo miró unos segundos y con una leve sonrisa tomó la fruta.

-Simplemente espero que sea la última vez que lo hacen – dijo Trixie – pero no tengo demasiada esperanza.

-Bien, porque va a seguir pasando – dijo otro poni, esta vez uno gris, detrás de ella.

-Wicked – dijo Hiden a su lado – no seas tan cortante, después de todo le debemos a la encantadora yegua.

-¿No te cansa ser tan… halagador Hiden? – preguntó Trixie, con la insinuación de lame botas en la frase.

-Oh, pero claro que no, es divertido, y me deja conseguir información, como que fuiste pareja de la hija del embajador, o que tus padres alcanzaron a actuar en el festival, o que tuviste el examen en la academia el mismo día que la protegida Twilight – dijo Hiden riendo.

-A veces das miedo Hiden ¿Lo sabes?

-Me encanta darlo.

-Hey, chicos, tenemos que pasar donde Mónica – dijo el tercer semental apareciendo de repente, Forged siempre era el que se dedicaba más tiempo a revisar el perímetro, y además, el que más interés tenía en Mónica.

-Por supuesto Forged, solo descansa un minuto, acabamos de robar esto, por dios – dijo Wicked mostrando las bolsas, los demás miraron en todas direcciones por si alguien había escuchado.

-Como siempre, la discreción no es lo tuyo – dijo Trixie.

-Chicos, Mónica – repitió Forged.

-¡Okey, okey, vamos de inmediato! – Dijo Wicked - ¿Supongo que tu vienes? – le preguntó a Trixie.

-Claro, Mónica al menos me cae bien – dijo Trixie levantándose del asiento, Wicked frunció los labios, pero los otros dos lo tomaron como la broma que era.

La casa de Mónica estaba en los confines de Manehatan, no se podía decir que fuera miserable, tal vez el mejor adjetivo para definirla fuera "espartana" tenía lo necesario, pero no mucho más que eso, el hermano de Mónica trabajaba gran parte del día, mientras la pegaso dormitaba en su cama en el suelo.

No es que fueran hermanos, ambos eran huérfanos.

Los cuatro ni siquiera tocaron la puerta, solo entraron y enfilaron hacia la única habitación grande, la que habían dejado para la paciente.

-¡Monica, preciosa pegaso, despierte nuestra bien amada! – gritó Hiden entrando a la habitación, para recibir un golpe de Forged que lo dejó sobándose la cabeza, Trixie rio por lo bajo.

La pegaso levantó la cabeza de la cama, eran eso de las una de la tarde, y ella se levantaba unas cinco horas al día solamente, cuando los miró les lanzó una tierna sonrisa, Forged tragó nervioso.

-Chicos, es bueno verlos – dijo Mónica – incluso tu viniste Trixie – dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Es bueno tener algo de compañía femenina – dijo Trixie acercándose y sentándose en la amplia cama – para variar.

-Entiendo eso – dijo Mónica riendo.

-Toma – dijo Forged adelantándose y entregándole una bolsa, la pegaso revisó dentro con una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿De nuevo salieron a robar? – preguntó frunciendo los labios.

-Sip – dijo Hiden con orgullo.

-¿Los ayudaste Trixie?

-No podía dejar que los atraparan ¿O si? – dijo Trixie, Mónica sintió.

-Solo tómate eso – dijo Wicked – es mejor que la porquería que tiene que tomar todo mundo.

Mónica tomo uno de los frascos y se tomó una de las pastillas que había dentro, eran al menos diez veces más caras que las que entregaba el hospital, pero tenían menos efectos secundarios y eran más efectivas, luego de tomarlas a pegaso se sentó en la cama.

-También te trajimos un pastel – dijo Hiden acercando una bolsa de papel, Mónica miró el contenido con los labios fruncidos hasta que comenzó a comérselo con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada – un pastel perdona todos los pecados – dijo Hiden.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó Trixie.

-Bien, he estado bien – dijo Mónica – cansada como siempre, pero bien.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué pongo hoy Mónica? – preguntó Wicked yendo a un viejo equipo de música que estaba en la habitación.

-La cuarenta – dijo Mónica.

-Tienes decenas de discos y solo escuchas lo mismo una y otra vez- respondió Wicked – vende los demás.

-Nunca, son regalos de mi hermano – dijo Mónica frunciendo el ceño.

Mónica era un nombre que usaban algunas grifos, cuando los potrillos o potrillas no tenían padres, usualmente elegían un nombre transitoria, que luego ellos mismos cambiarían, Mónica no quiso un nombre simbólico, la sinfonía número cuarenta llenó la habitación.

Trixie comenzó a relajarse escuchando la orquesta, era una composición clásica, casi cliché, pero de todas formas, siempre le gustaba escucharla, más cuando estaba en esa casa, escuchándolo de ese equipo viejo pero fidedigno.

Mónica se levantó lentamente de la cama, Trixie de inmediato hizo levitar una bufanda y una capa que habían colgados cerca de ella, Mónica la miró con agradecimiento en el rostro.

-Gracias Trixie, me alegra que vengas por aquí – dijo Mónica.

-De nada – dijo la yegua, Mónica caminó lentamente hasta el salón, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Había conocido a los tres un día cualquiera luego de que su familia se mudara a Manehatan, su reputación era bien conocida y en Manehatan la vida era más relajada, habían salido de la ciudad con medicamentos a montones, y además en cualquier momento podían volverá comprar, solo se había quedado tanto tiempo ahí por Trixie.

Y ahora por Trixie vivían en una ciudad.

Ese día iba caminando cuando le robaron de un tirón un bolso, Wicked, Hiden y Forged pasaron volando, pero Trixie reaccionó de inmediato, la pared frente a ellos de pronto parecía un callejón, un callejón algo falto de detalles y luces, pero un callejón igual, Forged se estrelló contra el muro como un tranvía, lo tuvieron que llevar levitando hasta la casa de Mónica, que estaba cerca, levitando con ayuda de Trixie, claro.

Más que maleantes eran pillos, cosas muy distintas, pensó Trixie cuando Mónica se estaba disculpando con ella, desde ese día, no había perdido contacto con los cuatro ponis.

-Ah, esto es vida – dijo Hiden relajándose en el sillón – Oye Trixie, cuéntanos un poco más de ti.

-¿No se supone que eso tienes que averiguarlo? – preguntó Trixie.

-Si, no tengo tanto potencial, solo pude averiguar que tu antiguo profesor está desaparecido – dijo Hiden, Trixie frunció el ceño, ya habían pasado poco más de cuatro años, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-El salió de aventuras fuera de Equestria un día – dijo Trixie – todavía espero que vuelva – los demás se dieron cuenta de que Trixie estaba seria y prefirieron guardan un corto silencio.

-¿No vas a dejar de atosigar a Trixie? – Preguntó Mónica – de todas formas lo que averiguas casi nunca es cierto.

-No, el tiene razón – dijo Trixie – la verdad tiene razón sobre casi todo lo que dice, se pdría decir que no quedé en la academia por presentare luego de la protegida.

-Es entendible, mira que ir darle vida a un dragón, que cabrón – dijo Wicked.

-Bastante – respondió Trixie.

-¿O sea, todo, lo de la hija del embajador también? – preguntó Mónica.

-Sunset Bright, si, fui su novia cuatro años, mi amiga por más de seis – dijo Trixie con un largo suspiro.

-Wow – dijo Mónica sonrojándose y jugueteando con sus cascos.

-¿Y qué pasó, te botaron? – preguntó Wicked.

-No, yo lo hice, no estaban las condiciones para tener una relación feliz, así que era mejor acabarlo – dijo Trixie.

-Eso suena muy maduro, demasiado para mi gusto – dijo Hiden, Mónica asintió.

-A mi me suena a cobarde – dijo Wicked.

-Cierto, pero por ese tiempo y todavía, ya no podía aguatar más mierda de Canterlot – dijo Trixie frunciendo el ceño y mirando al techo, de nuevo se hizo un silencio – y no quiero hablar más de eso.

-Entendido – dijo Mónica mirando a Hiden y a Wicked a ver si seguían molestando a Trixie.

En ese momento entró Tough, el hermano de Mónica.

Era un poni de tierra, algo delgado para serlo, pero de todas formas fuerte como los que más, Mónica a menudo se quejaba de hacer trabajar demasiado a su "hermano" Wicked insistía en que por ser de tierra importaba un comino cuanto trabajara, que les gustaba hacerlo, los demás no podían negarlo, pero el comentario de todas formas sonaba intolerante, Tough, por cierto, siempre tenía ánimo, no importa trabajar cargando nueve horas de lunes a sábado.

Pero no terminaban de caerles bien los amigos de Mónica.

-Hola Moni – le dijo a la yegua nada más entrar, luego con una voz mucho menos entusiasta – hola ustedes… Trixie hola – las dos yeguar respondieron el saludo.

-Hey Tough, danos algo de reconocimiento, ignorar ofende – dijo Hiden, el semental se los quedó mirando unos segundos.

-El pelmazo verde, el arisco gris y el callado celeste, hola – dijo agitando un casco, Hiden se puso a reclamar mientras Mónica reía, su hermano la quedó mirando fijamente, muy fijamente, ella empezó a mirar a los lados hasta que vio a Trixie, Trixie apuntaba a la comisura de sus labios.

Mónica se tocó donde todavía tenía algo de crema y se la limpió de inmediato.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Yo se lo compré – dijo Trixie tranquilamente, Tough la miró un instante antes de suspirar, sin creérselo en absoluto.

-No te exaltes Tough, de todas formas te gusta que Mónica tome laque traemos ¿Cierto? – preguntó Wicked con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Un poco más de humildad jovencito – dijo Tough – si te dedicas a banalizar al menos quiero que no vanaglories por eso – Wicked frunció los labios y siguió merodeando por la casa.

-Como sea, yo ya me tengo que ir – dijo Trixie bajándose del sillón.

-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Mónica.

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Trixie.

-Ve cuando quieras, es un agradable cambio después de estos tres pelmazos – dijo Tough dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Tu hermano siempre es tan irritante – dijo Wicked.

-Tal vez si no te pavonearas cada vez que vienes – dijo Forged al fin abriendo la boca, Hiden se rio del rostro molesto de Wicked, pero Mónica se levantó y siguió a Trixie que ya estaba saliendo.

-¡Trixie! Espera un segundo – dijo Mónica, Trixie espero hasta que llegara a su lado – bueno… sobre lo que dijo mi hermano, yo opino igual – dijo la yegua – puedes venir cuando quieras, porque, bueno… ¿Somos amigas cierto? – dijo Mónica con una leve sonrisa.

Trixie frunció los labios, amigos, era algo que le causaba cierto rechazo, todavía no terminaba de olvidar como las cosas habían terminado con Sunset… aunque no se arrepentía, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si lo podría haber solucionado de otra forma.

Pero Mónica y los demás eran diferentes, simplemente eran ponis normales, incluso pobres, no tenían porque hacerle nada por ser errante, la gente alrededor suyo ahora simplemente dudaban y se alejaban largo tiempo antes de acercarse, ya no habían habladurías o miradas inquisitivas.

-Claro Mónica, somos amigas, voy a tomarte la palabra y venir de vez en cuando – dijo Trixie.

-Me alegro – dijo la pegaso con una genuina sonrisa y algo de sonrojo – entonces, adiós, hasta luego – dijo agitando un casco.

-Adiós, Cuídate – dijo Trixie, saliendo de la casa.

La nueva casa de los Lulamoon no era un árbol, era una casa de paredes de ladrillo a las orillas del centro de Manehatan, el trabajo de sus padres ahora era más tranquilo, pero con el estilo avante garde de la ciudad, sus espectáculos no era la octava maravilla, simplemente unos muy buenos, era más relajado, y más discreto.

Aunque sus padres se lo estaban tomando con mucho relajo.

Trixie estaba mirando el esqueleto del que sería su nuevo carro, tenía los planos listos, y tenía los materiales para construirlo.

-Si quieres marchar pronto deberías empezar de una vez – escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.

-Sí, simplemente quiero tenerlo listo para cuando quiera irme – respondió Trixie.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando comenzaste a armarlo – dijo Mystic, se veía algo cansado, Trixie no le respondió - ¿Alguna razón por la que estés dudando? – esta vez Trixie lo pensó y pronto miraba decidida hacia la compleja construcción.

-No, ninguna – dijo de inmediato – voy a tener esto listo, voy a seguir trabajando con ustedes, y luego cuando pueda me voy a ir – dijo tomando un martillo – está decidido.

-Si tú lo dices hija – respondió Mystic – mañana temprano vamos a estar en el teatro, no te demores.

-Ahí voy a estar – dijo Trixie sin darse vuelta.

Ya estaba decidido.

Trixie trabajaba con sus padres usando hechizos básicos, y algún que otro holograma pequeño de vez en cuando, no solo eso, estaba aprendiendo sobre el teatro en si, no es que al salir de Manehatan le ayudara demasiado, pero prefería saberlo, por si las moscas.

Así que empezó su vida laboral temprano, estudiaba magia todavía, la escuela ya la había terminado, y el resto del tiempo se quedaba en su casa leyendo o mirando al cielo desde el jardín, o más recientemente, yendo a casa de Mónica.

Al tiempo después su padre la encontró de nuevo, deshaciendo todo el trabajo que le había puesto a su carro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo nuevas ideas para esto – dijo quitando clavos y tablas del armatoste – puedo hacerlo mejor.

-Sí, bueno, es la segundo vez que dices eso – dijo Mystic – si te siguen llegando ideas a la cabeza nunca vas a irte de aquí.

-No, va a estar listo en algún momento – dijo Trixie – no tengo apuros para estar lista, pero quiero estar realmente lista – dijo mirando a su padre.

-Bueno, nosotros partimos a Canterlot en un uno poco más humilde que eso – dijo apuntando al carro con su casco.

-Si, bueno, eran dos, y ya en ese momento podían hacer bastante más de lo que yo puedo hacer – dijo Trixie – necesito compensarlo de alguna manera, digo yo.

-Bueno, como te hemos dicho muchas veces, no es necesario, puedes quedarte con nosotros cuanto quieras.

-Y como he dicho muchas veces, quiero irme –dijo Trixie mirando directo a su padre, se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio, el padre con un mohín y Trixie.

-Punto aparte, estuviste trabajando para la comida ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?

-No, lo siento, le dije a Mónica que me iba a pasar por ahí hoy – dijo Trixie.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con ella últimamente – dijo Mystic levantando la ceja.

-¿Eso es una indirecta? – preguntó Trixie levantando una ceja, ese fue el momento en que Mystic rió.

-Si seguro – dijo el – ya deberías saber que nunca doy una indirecta ¿Qué tienes con esa yegua, es algo especial o es solo una amiga? – Trixie lo pensó unos segundos, le gustaba como Mónica se sonrojaba rente a ella, pensaba que probablemente fuera porque Trixie misma había admitido ser lesbiana, pero era tierno, aunque no pensaba realmente en entablar algo con Mónica.

-No, la verdad, solo somos amigas – dijo Trixie – me cae bien.

-Me alegra, si no fuera por esos tipos te pasarías aquí sola todo el tiempo – dijo Mystic – aunque me hubiera alegrado que te gustara alguien, después de todo lo que pasó con Sunset.

-¡Dios! ¿Eso es algo que se supone le dices tan ligeramente a una hija? – preguntó Trixie frunciendo el ceño, Mystic rio de nuevo.

-A una hija como tu si, prefiero ser directo, así no te guardas nada luego, y tu lo prefieres también.

-Bueno, sí, es cierto – dijo Trixie – pero en el caso de Sunset, prefiero no hablar de eso.

-Ya ha pasado más de una año – dijo Mystic con un mohín – si todavía te duele tanto es por algo… - Mystic dudó un momento – al parecer Sunset no quiere contactarte, dice que no tiene derecho a meterse en tu vida, incluso pareciera que le da vergüenza cuando le hablan de ti.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó Trixie con el rostro anonadado.

-Los Bright nos mandaron una carta – dijo Mystic – no sé que se dijeron, pero tal vez sea buena idea que la veas de nuevo, aunque no te digo que lo hagas, todavía me duele como saliste de ahí – Trixie suspiró con algo de vergüenza.

-No, no tiene sentido – dijo Trixie – mejor está ella si se olvida de mi, mejor estoy yo sin toda la presión que es tenerla cerca, además, si volvemos a ser amigas, no creo poder responder por ninguna de las dos – dijo levantando las cejas – si es que me entiendes.

-Sí, entiendo – dijo Mystic – como sea, cuídate donde Mónica, y no llegues muy tarde.

-Entendido – respondió Trixie mientras seguía desarmando el carro.

Mónica nunca pasaba todo el día sola, eran muy contadas las ocasiones, cuando su hermano trabajaba hasta tarde, siempre la visitaba alguno de sus amigos, incluso con su actitud, Wicked era preferible a estar sola acostada todo el día, ahora que también estaba Trixie, ella era la que iba cuando nadie más podía.

Trixie usó una llave en la puerta de la casa y entró sin invitación previa, yendo directo a la habitación de Mónica.

La encontró algo aproblemada y cansada, intentado arreglar sus plumas.

-Te vez divertida con eso – dijo Trixie al entrar, Mónica levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

-No me molestes con eso Trixie, hacer esto ya es suficientemente molesto y doloroso con pegasos cualquiera – dijo Mónica – y yo me canso simplemente de tener… que girar… y contorsionar… - dijo girando el cuello para arrancarse otra pluma.

-Tal vez no sería tan grande el problema si lo hicieras más a menudo – dijo Trixie, viendo el desastre de las alas de Mónica, que estaban ahí casi por adorno.

-Supongo, pero me desagrada tanto hacer esto – dijo Mónica, sus alas estaban rígidas de no usarlas, mover el ala hasta el frente y arrancar la pluma debiera ser mucho más natural, a medida que veía a Mónica casi sudar del esfuerzo, más todas las plumas apuntando en diferentes direcciones, Trixie se empezó a desesperar.

-A ver, tu déjamelo a mí – dijo Trixie – dolo tírate de panza y yo te quito las plumas.

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso es extraño! – dijo Mónica.

-Más extraño es que me quede aquí media hora viendo como sudas mientras los haces, vamos, tírate, dijo sentándose en la cama.

Mónica se echó algo recelosa, Trixie sabía que intentar quitar con magia algo muy fino puede ser mala idea, tomó una de las plumas entre sus dientes y tiró con fuerza.

-¡Auch! ¡Avísame antes! – Dijo Mónica con un puchero – para prepararme.

-Lo siento – dijo Trixie escupiendo la pluma – aquí vamos, uno, dos, tres – dijo tirando de una pluma más.

Mónica lanzaba soniditos de dolor por cada pluma, que eras como dos decenas, Trixie seguía quitándolas, poco le importaba que tan extraño pudiera parecer, solo la estaba ayudando, aunque tal vez las alas de Mónica, incluso considerando la falta de uso, estuviesen más rígidas de lo normal.

-Gracias – dijo Mónica cinco minutos después – fue bastante menos terrible así, fue casi agradable – dijo, luego se quedó un segundo paralizada, pensando en lo que había dicho, mirando a la colcha y chocando sus cascos levemente, en un incómodo silencio.

-Si, bueno, para que están los amigos – dijo Trixie - ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

-Bien – dijo Mónica contenta de cambiar de tema – ahora que ya pasamos el invierno me siento bien, aunque las alergias de Verano y Primavera no son agradables, mi época favorita es el Otoño – dijo Mónica.

-A mí me gusta el invierno – dijo Trixie.

-Sí, pero con tanto frío tengo que cuidarme todo el tiempo y es molesto – dijo Mónica – no quieres ver como se desespera mi hermano cuando me resfrío.

-Tough es un gran semental.

-Sí, es el mejor hermano que pudiera pedir – dijo Mónica con una sonrisa.

-Pero no es tu hermano de sangre ¿Cierto? ¿Nunca has sentido nada más por el? – el rostro de Mónica pasó a una expresión de trauma.

-Eso es asqueroso, Trixie, el es mi hermano.

-Solo tenía curiosidad – dijo levantando los cascos.

-Tu tío no es de tu sangre ¿Acaso sentiste algo por el?

-Bueno, está la diferencia de edad, y el hecho de que es un semental, así que no, para nada – dijo Trixie riendo.

-Entonces… ¿Solo te gustan las yeguas?

-Si, desde que tengo nueve – dijo Trixie - ¿Te molesta?

-No – dijo Mónica – pero es que decirlo a todo mundo y salir con la hija de un embajador, me parece valiente – dijo Mónica – hay algunos ponis que dicen serlo para llamar la atención, pero que lo seas y no te moleste… me parece valiente, si, no hay nada más que decir.

-Se lo debo a mis padres – dijo Trixie – cuando me di cuenta estaba aterrada, ellos me calmaron – dijo Trixie riendo.

-Tus padres parecen buenos ponis.

-Sí, son geniales, tal vez podrías conocerlos – dijo Trixie – algún verano que te pase por ahí un rato.

-¿Quieres que los conozca? – preguntó Mónica sorprendida.

-No, solo si tu quieres, si no da lo mismo – dijo Trixie.

-Oh… si puede ser – respondió Mónica – tal vez algún día.

-Algún día - respondió Trixie – Oye ¿No quieres escuchar algo? – preguntó.

-Cierto, no me di cuenta de que no había música – dijo Mónica, Trixie se dio cuenta de que cuando llegaba con los demás nunca se le olvidaba - ¿Sabe usar el equipo?

-He visto a Wicked usarlo.

-Pone _"La fille aux cheveux de Lin"_ dijo Mónica.

-¿Cómo demonios se pronuncia eso?

-Solo busca el disco – dijo Mónica riendo.

La tonada era simple y bella, el violín y el piano lentamente daban una sensación de calidez y paz muy casera, muy cercana, Trixie se relajó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, escuchando.

-Debería escuchar más de esto – dijo Trixie – es bello.

-Tengo unos cuantos más del mismo compositor si te gusta – dijo Mónica – ¿No tienes hambre? Perdona, debe ser hora de la cena, Trixie levitó desde su bolso una bolsa café, Mónica sonrió de inmediato.

-Yo cambio el disco, tu empieza a comer eso – dijo Trixie – y no te preocupes, estos los compré – cuando se giró Mónica ya tenía el morro manchado de la crema, sonrió con disculpa mientras Trixie reía.

Estuvo unas cuantas horas conversando con Mónica, era fácil abrirse con ella y hablar de su pasado, y escuchar el pasado de Mónica.

-A diferencia de ti, no tengo mucho que decir – dijo Mónica frunciendo los labios – estuve en el orfanato, ahí me enfermé bastante, lo que hizo peor para mis pulmones, ahí mismo me enamoré de la música, nuestra cuidadora se gastaba lo que no tenia para poder escucharla, y ahí mismo conocí a Tough, se volvió mi protector de inmediato, y juró que luego iba a adoptarme, si no fuera un semental tan ejemplar jamás le hubieran dejado – sonrió Mónica.

-Yo creo que es una bonita historia – dijo Trixie - ¿Quieres escuchar una historia? – dijo sin pensar, pero Mónica asintió de inmediato – bien entonces, te voy a contar mi favorita, la historia de Pelasio, la cebra que mató a un dragón…

Era bastante tarde cuando Trixie se despedía tanto de Mónica como de Tough, prometiendo volver tiempo después.

Desde ahí fue un vaivén, se alejaba de Mónica, no mucho, pero lo hacía, para luego comenzar a construir el carro, y luego se acercaba a ella de nuevo, y justamente se le ocurría como cambiar el carro, luego fueron solo excusas de espacio, simplemente lo construía y des construía una y otra vez, hasta el punto de que se lo pensaba mucho ante d quitar una tabla, pues sus padres se carcajeaban cada vez que lo hacía.

Por su parte Mónica empezó a apreciar cada vez más el tiempo con Trixie, por eso Trixie se alejaba también. A ella no le gustaba Mónica, y mientras pasaba el tiempo, cada vez sospechaba más que Mónica si sentía algo por ella.

Trixie suspiró, y por enésima, vez retiró una tabla.

_Agghh! Perdón el atraso, no tenía bien definido esto, no me gusto mucho como quedó, pero tampoco lo detesto, y ya van tres días sin subir, so, have it._


	21. Capítulo Duodécimo Primero

Trixie se levantó con una mirada fría, triste y dura mirando al techo, este era su último día de trabajo de la semana, sentía el cuerpo agotado, le dolían los músculos y la cabeza, pero se dijo que eso tenía que ver con el cansancio acumulado y lo desacostumbrada que estaba a tanto trabajo, cuando se dio cuenta de que antes hacía algo parecido a diario dejó de pensar por molestia, se preparó y salió donde Apple Jack.

En el camino iba intentando sacar las dudas de su mente, iba a esperar a que el carro estuviese listo, e iba a vivir ahí hasta el final de Otoño, luego se iba a ir, no quedaba nada más que hacer… si lo le gustara Twilight la situación sería la mejor, pero le gustaba, y por más que le doliera, tenía que ser objetiva, había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a una yegua como Twilight en su camino.

En la granja Apple Jack se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Trixie era mucho más lenta que de costumbre, y tenía el rostro enrojecido, Apple Jack se paseaba de vez en cuando cerca de ella para ver como andaba, preguntándose si debería mandarla a la biblioteca, aunque de seguro se hubiera negado, era una suerte que ese mismo día el trabajo fuera muy poco, al parecer Trixie iba a irse a la misma hora de siempre.

Apple Jack se asustó cuando a la una de la tarde encontró a Trixie tosiendo mientras recolectaba las últimas manzanas.

-¡Oh Nelly! Eso es una tos bastante fea – dijo Apple Jack acercándose – tal vez deberías irte a casa por hoy.

-De ningún modo, ya me falta muy poco – dijo Trixie con una voz inusualmente ronca.

-Mira, se que no te va dejar el orgullo, así que te voy a dar una opción, la próxima semana voy a empezar por el otro lado de este sector, así que puedes terminar aquí el lunes, por otra parte, como jefa, no me interesa que estés enferma toda la próxima semana… - dudó unos segundos con los labios fruncidos, mirando al suelo - aunque eso tendría que haberlo pensado antes, no se como ahorrar un par de horas de trabajo ayude – Trixie la miró y a los segundos sonrió.

-A decir verdad, justo ahora me empezaba a sentir mal, gracias Apple Jack – le respondió Trixie.

-Ni lo menciones, no sé qué haría Twilight si pensara que te hago trabajar enferma en la granja - dijo Apple Jack – bueno, cuídate y descansa sugarcube, si quieres puedes trabajar de martes a sábado la próxima semana, incluso.

-No creo que vaya a ser necesario, pero te tomo la palabra – dijo Trixie agitando un casco – hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Trixie – Apple Jack la vio alejarse en silencio, esa yegua era definitivamente un poni misterioso, todavía no sabía qué imagen hacerse de ella, pero era lo de menos, siendo que Twilight quería cuidarla, para Apple Jack estaba bien.

Trixie se iba sintiendo cada vez peor mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca, lo que había empezado como malestar general de a poco se transformaba en dolor, la cabeza le estaba palpitando y punzando para cuando llegó y abrió la puerta.

-Ah, hola Trixie – le dijo Spike cuando entró, el dragón levanto una ceja – no te vez muy bien.

-¿Te parece? – Trixie tosió, recordó que el doctor había dicho que los primeros meses era fácil sufrir una recaída rápida – yo me ducho y luego voy a la cama, me siento terrible ¿Dónde está Twilight?

-Está con Brew en el bosque, recolectando hierbas con Zecora, si no van entre tres puede ser muy peligroso.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo Trixie con su expresión dura y fría nuevamente – como sea, ya que empezó mi fin de semana, me voy a quedar holgazaneando – en ese momento vio a Reitu, el lagarto se estaba acercando lentamente a la lechuza de Twilight, justo cuando estaba al lado, lanzó una llamarada hacia delante y la lechuza, con una exclamación aterrada salió volando lejos antes de volverse a observar la expresión burlesca de Reitu.

-Han estado así todo lo que va del día, por alguna razón no logran caerse bien – dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza, Trixie sonrió entendiendo el gesto de lealtad de su mascota.

-¡Reitu! Ven a hacerme compañía- le dijo poniendo el casco en ángulo para que el lagarto subiera – si vienes del pantano no te molesta el agua ¿Cierto? – el lagarto se subió a su hombro y justos entraron al baño.

-¡Spike, estoy en casa! – gritó Twilight entrando a la biblioteca, escuchó sus pasos subiendo las escaleras justo cuando entraba Humming por la puerta.

-Ah, hola Twilight, Brew – dijo el dragón saludando - Twilight ¿Dónde tienes esa medicina contra el resfrío que inventaste hace poco?

-La tengo guardada bajo el escritorio – dijo Twilight levantando una ceja - ¿Por qué, que pasa?

-Trixie está resfriada – dijo Spike, Twilight se paralizó un segundo.

-Trixie no puede resfriarse – dijo secamente.

-Pero lo está, hoy llegó y estaba pálida y con los ojos rojizos, parece que se resfrió de golpe – dijo Spike – estando delicada y trabajando tanto, supongo que solo fue mala suerte.

-Pero es que ella no se puede resfriar – dijo Twilight – espérame un segundo, voy a verla, Humming, lo siento, pero creo que por hoy deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí – dijo con una disculpa en el rostro.

-Como desee princesa, si tiene que ayudar a una amiga me retiro con gusto – dijo el semental con una sonrisa mientras Twilight se apresuraba a la habitación de Trixie.

La yegua estaba dormitando encima de la cama con Reitu al lado, incluso el lagarto parecía algo preocupado, lanzando unas cuantas llamaradas a sus patas para luego caminar por encima de Trixie.

-Trixie, Trixie despierta y dime como te sientes – dijo Twilight susurrándole de cerca – necesito tus síntomas.

Trixie empezó a despertarse y sus movimientos parecían algo lentos y forzados, mala primera señal, cuando miró a Twilight, en efecto, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y parecía incómoda.

-¿Twilight? – empezó con un voz ronca – Oh, ya llegaste ¿Llegaste con ese pelmazo de Humming? – Trixie todavía parecía algo desorientada y balbuceaba todo lo que salía de su boca, se restregó los ojos – No me siento bien.

-Tienes que decirme como te sientes, entonces voy a poder ayudarte mejor – Twilight estaba algo nerviosa, la idea de una recaída le daba miedo, pero lograba mantenerse calma.

-Me siento mareada, me duele la garganta… - dijo Trixie tosiendo - estoy cansada, tengo… calor en la pancita y frío en mis cascos – dijo Trixie apuntándose torpemente las patas traseras, Twilight no pudo evitar notar lo adorable que se veía.

-Supongo que eso es suficiente por ahora – dijo Twilight – tienes que acostarte – cuando tocó la frente de Trixie, y esta miró su casco con una sonrisa complacida, notó que estaba caliente – tienes un poco de fiebre, voy a traer un termómetro, medicina y una toalla húmeda, le voy a decir a Spike que te prepare algo caliente y proponedor, un estofado sería lo mejor.

-Uno como los que hacía mi mamá, eso sería bueno – dijo Trixie levantándose torpemente para meterse bajo las sábanas – hacía los mejores estofados, cuando se fue me di cuenta de que nunca he probado una tan bueno.

Trixie se acostó con una expresión algo triste, estaba más vulnerable, tal vez por el resfrío y el cansancio, la tristeza de Trixie la tocó un poco más profundo.

-Luego puedes enseñarme a hacer el estofado de tu madre Trixie, podemos intentar hacerlo juntas – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Okey, eso sería genial, Frelia fue la mejor madre del mundo – mustió levemente antes de acostarse, luego de unos segundos, abrazó la almohada.

Twilight salió de la habitación tratando de despegarse las mariposas del estómago y los desvaríos de su mente, ahora tenía algo más importante.

-Owilicious, sé que es de día, pero tienes que llevar una carta al hospital, necesito que la enfermera venga a ver a Trixie – la lechuza se despertó estirándose algo molesta, pero tomó la carta, Twilight casi nunca la molestaba de día, y si lo hacía era importante de veras, salió volando con ella de mala gana, Twilight tomó las cosas y las llevó donde Trixie mientras Spike revolvía el caldero.

-Bien, déjame tomarte la temperatura – dijo Twilight acercando el termómetro a los labios de Trixie – acuéstate mirando hacia arriba, para acomodar las toallas – Trixie miró hacia el techo y Twilight notó su rostro enrojecido, de verdad se había enfermado rápido, sus pulmones todavía estaban delicados, esa tenía que ser la razón.

-¿No tienes que trabajar en las pociones? – preguntó Trixie con la voz ronca.

-Eso puedo hacerlo luego, ahora mismo tu resfrío me tiene preocupada- dijo Twilight retirando el termómetro y comprobando que Trixie tenía una ligera fiebre.

-Es solo un resfrío, ni siquiera me duele el pecho, me dolía más antes de lo de los timberwolfs, así que no te preocupes – dijo Trixie quitándole importancia.

-El doctor dijo que una recaída en muy fácil y peligrosa, yo no me quedo tranquila hasta que venga la enfermera – dijo Twilight – no sabría como perdonarme si te agravaras de nuevo estando a mi cuidado – Trixie la miró con una sonrisa, estaba de golpe cansada y le dolía la cabeza, iba a ser un resfrío persistente, pero nada más que eso, le gustaba mirar la expresión seria de Twilight mientras la examinaba minuciosamente en busca de más síntomas.

Algunos individuos usan la borrachera como excusa, otros los momentos incómodos, pero la gente suele soltarse y ser más honesta consigo misma y los demás de forma natural en ciertas circunstancias, sus padres sabían, e incluso Sunset recordaba, que cuando Trixie se enfermaba pasaba a ser una potrilla consentida, al in y al cabo, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano las veces que había quedado en cama.

Sunset y Mónica la habían visto con algún ansia, incluso de la forma más inocente, algo querían de ella, pero Trixie en el último tiempo se había convencido de que Twilight no esperaba nada específico de Trixie, solo honestidad y buena voluntad, que quería mirar directamente a Trixie, sin expectativas… Al menos… al menos le debía una historia.

-¿Quieres que te siga contando mi historia mientras esperamos? – preguntó Trixie, Twilight se sorprendió, últimamente Trixie parecía más lejana y hace dos noches que no hablaban.

-Por supuesto – respondió asintiendo de inmediato.

-Bien, supongo que lo próximo que tengo que contarte, es sobre Sunset Shine, una potrilla que conocí durante el examen y se hizo mi única y mejor amiga – dijo Trixie – Poco después de eso… Sunset se volvió mi primer amor – Twilight se sorprendió de golpe, Trixie tenía los labios fruncidos al decir eso, parecía algo preocupada, lo peor fue la sensación de satisfacción que tuvo al escuchar eso - ¿Te molesta eso Twilight?

-¡No, claro que no, por mi perfecto! – Dijo Twilight, luego se corrigió agitando la cabeza - ¡No es que lo prefiera, pero tampoco prefiero lo otro, no digo que…! – Twilight suspiró – me estoy enredando sola, tu me entiendes.

-Claro que entiendo – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

Trixie le contó a Twilight sobre la partida de Journe, de lo abandonada y sola que se había sentido luego de eso, y de cómo Sunset había estado a su lado siempre para mantenerla feliz.

-Incluso le lanzamos huevos a la puerta de Witchcraft, y un par de veces le gritó a los ponis que hablaban mal de mi familia, realmente fue una buena amiga – dijo Trixie riendo.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-…Tal vez todavía sería mi amiga si no nos hubiésemos enamorado… A veces el amor puede salir realmente mal… aunque a decir verdad pudimos haberlo solucionado, solo éramos jóvenes e inmaduras – dijo mirando al techo.

-Me apena escuchar eso.

-No, está bien, como que tenía todo eso bloqueado, mis padres, Fairy y Journe son mis pilares pero tampoco debería olvidarme de unos cuantos ponis…

-De todas formas no es agradable escucharlo – dijo Twilight.

-Sí, entiendo – dijo Trixie mientras Twilight de nuevo le cambiaba una toalla – siguiendo, si no hubiera sido por Sunset, probablemente me hubiera convertido en una ostra luego de que Journe se fue, no sé cómo hubiera soportado el ambiente en Canterlot, una vez todo se arruinó, no logré soportarlo y huí de ahí… pero me estoy adelantando…

Trixie siguió hablando de su vida hasta que llegó al momento en que se confesaron a los padres de Sunset.

Twilight había estado escuchando por un rato ya, había intentado no mostrar ninguna reacción frente a que Trixie se hubiera enamorado de una yegua (y jamás había tenido problema con eso) pero imaginar a Trixie junto a otra yegua la ponía nerviosa, y también algo anhelante, ese sentimiento en especial la perturbó.

-¿No me vas a contar algo tu ahora Twilight?

-Yo no tengo nada interesante que decir de mi infancia.

-Entonces háblame del incidente con Chrysalis, estoy segura de que va a ser una historia interesante – dijo Trixie acomodándose.

-Bien… - Twilight dejó la silla y se acomodó sentándose al borde de la cama, Trixie de inmediato se acercó – esa aventura empezó cuando recibí la carta de invitación al matrimonio de mi hermano, al principio me alteré, porque hace tiempo que no hablábamos y enterarme de repente que se iba a casar… ya te imaginas, de todas formas, las seis y Spike salimos hacia Canterlot…

Twilight siguió contando la historia, Trixie estaba acurrucada en la cama y ella no estaba segura de si estaba despierta, pero siguió hablando de todas formas, terminó la historia apenas la enfermera Red Heart entraba a la habitación.

-Princesa Twilight, buenas tardes – dijo entrando – lamento si no pude venir de inmediato, estábamos todos ocupados con el último ataque desde el Everfree.

-¿Otro más? – preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, es el cuarto esta semana… Usualmente no hay tantos pacientes en Poniville, podemos con ellos, pero una situación de emergencia sería desastrosa para un hospital con tan poca planta, al menos deberíamos enseñar primeros auxilios y RCP entre los habitantes, apreciaría que usted lo propusiera, siendo una princesa…

-Es una buena idea, nunca está demás saber hacerlo, pero en este momento…

-Trixie siente como si tuviera un hacha en la cabeza – interrumpió la yegua azul desde la cama, Twilight la miró sorprendida por el uso de la tercera persona, no sabía si por debilidad o por confianza.

-Entiendo que está preocupada por una posible recaída, pero no tiene que alterarse demasiado, es común que los pacientes se enfermen luego de una neumonía tan difícil como por la que pasó, solo tiene que cuidarse bien en este momento y no va a ser más que un resfrío pesado – Red Heart tomó sus instrumentos y se acercó a Trixie – levántese, bien ahora respire profundamente – dijo con el estetoscopio en el pecho de la yegua, el reconocimiento duró un rato, Trixie tenía una mirada de potrilla amurrada y Twilight esperaba ansiosa.

-Como esperaba, está en buen estado - dijo la enfermera fuera de la habitación - no sé de que está hecha esa yegua, pero es casi fuera de lo normal, solo tiene que cuidarse. Sus pulmones están intactos, bueno, al menos tan intactos como pueden estarlo, si vuelve a trabajar va a tener que ser en un horario más tardío, preferentemente desde las ocho de la mañana, el frío no es malo, pero en su estado ataca los pulmones y deprime el sistema inmune, tiene que trabajar sin cambios demasiado bruscos de temperatura, y por el sudor, abrigarse justo después de terminar de trabajar.

-Si esta tan bien ¿Por qué no le dice lo mismo a ella? – preguntó Twilight, levantando una ceja, la enfermera sonrió ante la preocupación de Twilight.

-Porque si se lo hubiera dicho ella hubiese insistido en exigirse más de la cuenta – Twilight asintió – sabe, los ponis resistentes como ella no son los que más duran en este mundo, son los que son algo delicados, y que se hacen consientes de sus límites los que más viven, los ponis como ella están acostumbrados a dar más de lo normal, y en situaciones delicadas terminan haciéndose mucho daño a largo plazo, cuide a Trixie princesa, por un largo tiempo va a estar delicada, no importa que tan fuerte se vea por fuera.

Ambas se despidieron cordialmente y luego Twilight fue a ver de nuevo a Trixie, apenas las yeguas se habían ido Reitu había escalado hasta acurrucarse con Trixie que ahora dormía no demasiado plácidamente, Twilight sonrió con ternura al verlos dormir juntos, el lagrto le había dado espacio a ella y la enfermera, pero ahora tomaba su lugar.

Twilight se acercó hasta mirar a Trixie de cerca… el pensamiento de que le gustaban las yeguas todavía la perturbaba, y no sabía si de una forma agradable o desagradable, espera ¿Qué pensaría Trixie de ella? ¿Y de sus amigas? No se imaginaba a Trixie poniéndose cariñosa con ninguna de las seis, aunque Humming insistía en que Trixie estaba celosa de él, eso le daba una dimensión nueva.

Unas cuantas imágenes de Trixie flashearon por su cabeza, de Trixie con cada una de sus amigas, le quitó el aliento pensar en eso, en especial cuando la imaginó teniendo algo con Apple Jack. Ahora estaba trabajando de empleada de la granjera, no sería correcto que tuviese algo con ella… Aunque el pensamiento, el más posible de entre todos, le molestaba más de la cuenta.

Había ido a hablar con Rarity, pero más que nada había sido para quitárselo de encima, ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás había pensado seriamente en algo, simplemente quería expresarlas.

Luego recordó de nuevo a la Trixie sonriente y feliz que se veía tan poco, había pensado en que le gustaría verla más feliz todo el tiempo, ¿La haría feliz tener algo con Twilight? En su mente apareció una imagen de Trixie abrazándola alegremente como pareja, en la biblioteca.

Agitó la cabeza demasiado confusa, solo quería que las cosas fueran lógicas y entendibles de nuevo pero se complicaban más cada vez, ahora mismo el pecho de nuevo le latía fuerte y sus mejillas se enrojecían, recordaba las noches en que había dormido con Trixie y le daba ansias de meterse en la cama, de abrazar a la yegua delante suyo, de hacer que estuviera feliz y tranquila, que no tuviera que sentirse rechazada nunca más.

Miró por minutos el rostro de Trixie, luego se inclinó hacia delante.

Un beso en la frente sería algo inocente, pero el casco de Twilight, incluso sin tocar a Trixie, la rodeo en un gesto un poco posesivo, mantuvo sus labios largos segundos en la frente de Trixie.

Cuando se separó vio al lagarto despierto y mirándola con una expresión algo burlesca, se sintió como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – susurró Twilight, el lagarto soltó algo de fuego y se recostó de nuevo, Twilight salió de la habitación avergonzada y nerviosa, se estaba dejando llevar por emociones a su parecer incoherentes y peligrosas.

-Spike, ve a ver si ya despertó, tiene que comer antes de que anochezca – dijo Twilight a Spike - ¿Y porque hoy no sales con Sweety Belle, todo está bien?

-Sí, de maravilla, pero ahora Scootaloo necesita a sus amigas, les voy a ceder unos cuantos días a la semana. A todo esto ¿Cómo va la investigación sobre el defecto de ella? – preguntó Spike.

-He buscado en todos los libros pero algo no calza, es decir, los pegasos afectados suelen ser muy débiles, muy frágiles, pero Scootaloo es muy fuerte y nunca la he visto enferma, lo que es más, se supone que los pegasos con esa enfermedad ni siquiera pueden volar, así que tiene que ser algo más.

-¿Nada más que puedas hacer? – preguntó Spike mientras caminaba a la habitación de Trixie.

-Necesito un prisma y unos lentes mágicos, ya los pedí del castillo pero son instrumentos delicados y van a tardar un par de días en traerlos – dijo Twilight.

-Gracias Twilight, te debo una – dijo Spike.

-Ni lo menciones.

Spike abrió la puerta de Trixie y lo recibió de inmediato un balbuceó incoherente de quien se despierta de una siesta.

-Hasta que la señorita se despierta – dijo Spike - ¿Cómo se siente la convaleciente?

-Me duele la cabeza y tengo sed – dijo Trixie restregándose los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y media – respondió Spike - ¿Asumo que quieres una lámpara y algo de comer? – en ese momento el estómago de Trixie rugió con insistencia.

-Si por favor inmediato – dijo Trixie, Spike asintió y salió, al rato llegó con la lumbre, un gran cuenco de estofado y una jarra de agua con un vaso.

-Gracias Spike – dijo Trixie comenzando a tomar cucharadas de la sopa.

-Pañuelos, medicina mágica de alicornio, toallas húmedas, cambio de almohadas – dijo Spike apuntando a todo – lo preparó Twilight antes.

-Já, que tierno – dijo Trixie con una triste sonrisa, abrazando una almohada, al segundo se dio cuenta de lo que decía, mientras Spike la miraba con una ceja en alto – tu guarda silencio.

-Yo no he dicho nada – respondió el dragón levantando las garras - como sea, recupérate o Twilight va a empezar con sus paranoias en poco tiempo.

-No prometo nada – dijo Trixie, mientras Spike salía agitando una garra.

Trixie terminó de comer y se quedó quieta mirando por la ventana.

Se tomó el rostro con las manos mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, por los dioses si era difícil y torturante, intentar mantener ese equilibrio casi alquímico con Twilight.

Normalmente tendría dos formas de actuar en la cabeza, una sería ir a por ella, pero la detenía saber que a Twilight le gustaba Humming, así como le asustaba pensar cómo afectaría su relación que Twilight supiera que se había enamorado de ella, odiaba admitirlo, pero en ese momento algo de ella se rompería si su relación con Twilight se quebrara, había sido una yegua con rencor y cerrada por mucho, y no creía poder volver a limpiarse de eso, si algo la asustaba era volver al camino y morir convencida de que la soledad y el aislamiento eran la respuesta, sabía que no iba a ser muy difícil volver a vivir así, saliendo fuera de ese capullo que era la biblioteca.

Otra acción sería correr, alejarse de Poniville y no volver nunca más, pero la detenía el compromiso que había hecho con Twilight, se había prometido intentar salir del agujero en el que estaba, y se lo había prometido a Twilight, romper una promesa era lo último que quisiera hacerle a Twilight… además, le era muy difícil la idea de irse, cuando Twilight la cuidaba o la abrazaba se sentía como si sus padres volvieran del pasado a consolarla… perder eso iba a doler, iba a doler muchísimo.

El maldito carro podía empezar a armarse solo, tenía que salir de ahí.

Entonces entró Twilight.

-Spike me dijo que ya habías despertado ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Twilight.

-Bien, estoy resfriada, eso es todo – dijo Trixie sin quitar los cascos de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Twilight viéndola así.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo… solo tuve una pesadilla – mintió Trixie levantando la mirada con una leve sonrisa – no te preocupes.

Twilight se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició la melena de Trixie, con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Espero que en algún momento dejes de tener ese tipo de sueños – dijo Twilight acariciándole la cabeza – ahora déjame tomarte la temperatura.

-Estoy bien, duermo esta noche y mañana creo que puedo levantarme - dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eso ni hablar! – Dijo Twilight con una voz autoritaria – Tu te quedas en cama hasta el lunes, y el martes, si sales donde Apple Jack, sales a las ocho.

-¡Si, como no! Yo estoy de pie mañana – dijo riendo Trixie – y voy a trabajar a la hora de siempre.

-Apple Jack te llama tan temprano para ver como trabajas, estoy segura, ahor que sabe que trabajas bien no hay problema.

-Sí, pero no quiero salir a las cinco del trabajo – dijo Trixie – ni quiero estar metida en la cama todo un día, ya me levantaría – dijo Trixie frunciendo el ceño, en ese momento sintió una punzada en la cabeza y tosió fuerte.

-Trixie, no he sido terca desde que llegaste, pero te advierto, si no te quedas en cama hasta el lunes y me haces caso, me voy a enojar – dijo Twilight con un rostro casi amenazante, Trixie levantó una ceja sorprendida – no te voy a volver a ver en una cama de hospital, y si no haces caso a lo que dijo la enfermera, vamos a tener una pelea.

Trixie se la quedó mirando unos momentos, no le gustaba la idea de fallarle a Apple Jack, aunque menos le gustaba la idea de pelearse con Twilight.

-Bien, me quedo – dijo Trixie, acurrucándose en la cama – no me gusta estar enferma ¡Odio estar enferma! – dijo pataleando, Twilight rió.

-Pareces una niña – dijo entre risas - ¿Haces esto cada vez que te enfermas?

-Antes del hospital estuve años sin caer en cama – dijo Trixie – es curioso, pero las dos veces que pasa tú estás al lado mío – dijo mirando al techo.

-Me alegra ayudar.

-Me alegra que estés aquí – respondió Trixie, luego se hizo un silencio, ninguna sabía que hablar, viviendo juntas habían tenido su espacio, y ambas eran algo calladas puertas adentro.

Claro que Trixie sabía que cuando Twilight trabajaba, tarareaba una melodía, y cuando se detenía a pensar, al volver al papel, volvía a la melodía desde el mismo punto en que se había interrumpido, reconocía sus mañas y costumbres más o menos bien.

Twilight por su parte sabía que Trixie de vez en cuando se ponía a pensar mirando el techo, sentada en el sillón, y sin darse cuenta sonreía o se ponía seria o triste, sabía que cuando leía se perdía en la lectura.

Pero la última vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar largo y tendido fue en la clínica, donde no salió muy bien.

-Así que… el estafado de tu madre – tanteó Twilight - ¿Era algo de los errantes?

-De hecho si, ponía el agua a hervir y mientras ponía las verduras al vapor con sal, antes de echarlas a la olla, y lo espesaba no con leche, si no con maicena y leche de coco si tenía…

Luego siguieron hablando largo rato de las costumbres errantes, no solo por cortesía, cada una disfrutaba de la compañía larga y tendida de la otra, Trixie habló de los bailes y las bebidas espirituosas de los errantes, sus juegos y noches cerca de las fogatas, de las que tanto hablaba su familia, Twilight habló de su infancia y de cómo jugaba con su hermano y padres, y juntas se la pasaron hablando y riendo por horas.

Tan entusiasmada estaba Twilight, que no se dio cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo, luego de que hablaran de su música, libros y películas favoritas, levantó la mirada y casi por casualidad vió el reloj despertador en la mesita de Trixie.

Eran las doce de la noche, Twilight abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Trixie.

-No me había dado cuenta de la hora – respondió Twilight apuntando al reloj – ya es medianoche, debería ir a dormir – pero no se movió, se quedó ahí.

-No es que tenga mucho sueño – dijo Trixie – me pegué una siesta larga, pero preferirá dormir, el cuerpo todavía me duele.

-Me hubieras dicho, podría haberme ido antes – dijo Twilight.

-La verdad me siento mejor hablando contigo que sola – respondió Trixie – aunque ahora que ya me dio sueño – continuó bostezando – debería dormir.

-Por supuesto – dijo Twilight, empezó a levantarse pero Trixie la interrumpió tomándola del casco.

-Espera un segundo – dijo la yegua sentándose en la cama y acercándose rápidamente a Twilight, a Twilight le dio un retorcijón el estómago y se puso nerviosa, pero Trixie simplemente le dio un abrazo, Twilight se dio cuenta de que no era un abrazo normal, tenía algún significado – gracias – le susurró Trixie en el oído, estrechándola más fuerte, Twilight se dio cuenta de que no era un agradecimiento cualquiera, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Cuando quieras Trixie – le respondió Twilight, que por alguna razón se encontró disfrutando el aroma de la melena de Trixie, casi al instante, pero lentamente, se separó de la yegua – descansa.

-Buenas noches – le dijo Trixie, acurrucándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches – dijo Twilight saliendo de la habitación.

Trixie, como todas las noches, suspiró antes de dormir, pero esta vez con algo así como una sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente solo se sentía peor, la enfermedad se había asentado del todo.

Reitu no podía resfriarse igual que un poni, así que se quedó con Trixie en todo momento..

Twilight entró a la habitación a eso de las doce, para encontrarse con una Trixie llorosa y congestionada, que se sonaba la nariz sonoramente.

-¿Todavía piensas que te podría levantar hoy día? – preguntó Twilight.

-Dho – respondió Trixie, luego se terminó de sonar y carraspeó – mierda, antes simplemente dormía y estaba bien ¿Cómo puede aguantar todo mundo estar así? Es irritante.

-Costumbre supongo – dijo Twilight – la mayor parte de los ponis suelen enfermarse de vez en cuando… ya que vas a pasar dos días en cama, te debería pasar algunos libros ¿Qué prefieres?

-Ya he leído unos cuantos, la verdad no se que leer… - dijo Trixie – solo dame uno que te guste, ¡No Daring Do! Cualquier otro menos ese.

-No se porque le desagrada tanto Daring Do – murmuró Twilight mientras salía unos segundos para buscar un libro cualquiera – aquí tienes, Gulliber, es un libro interesante – dijo Twilight, Trixie tomó el libro y lo miró unos segundos con inapetencia.

-No me entusiasma – dijo Trixie frunciendo los labios – mejor intento dormir, si no voy a aburrirme aquí sola.

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí – dijo Twilight.

-¿No tienes que trabajar?

-Spike logró hacerme prometer descansar este fin de semana – dijo Twilight echándose por fin en una silla – y el mismo salió hoy con Sweetie Belle, así que no tengo nada que hacer.

-No tienes que aburrirte aquí conmigo – dijo Trixie.

-No me aburre hablar contigo, me gusta – dijo Twilight – y tampoco te quiero dejar aquí sola mirando al techo.

-Okey… ¿Twilight? – "¿Mh?" – tengo hambre.

-Oh, claro, espera un poco, te traigo desayuno – dijo Twilight levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, a los pocos minutos volvió con tostadas y una taza de café – supuse que esto te iba a gustar – dijo Twilight.

-Es excelente, gracias – dijo Trixie sonrojándose un poco, no estaba acostumbrada en lo más mínimo al cuidado, menos a que alguien le trajera desayuno, menos estar en la casa de la yegua que le gustaba, enferma, y que esta le trajera desayuno… Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez, sonrió con deleite.

-Entonces tenemos un día completo aquí sin hacer nada – dijo Twilight - ¿Alguna idea?

Trixie tenía muchas ideas, pero se las guardó, además, no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-Lo que sea, simplemente no quiero estar sola – dijo Trixie - ¿Qué pasó con el proyector de Pinkie?

-De hecho es de la biblioteca – dijo Twilight.

-¿Tienes alguna película?

-La biblioteca tiene unos cuantos clásicos – dijo Twilight.

-Veamos una película entonces – sugirió Trixie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Okey – dijo Twilight asintiendo, mientras salía a buscar todo lo necesario.

Trixie tenía un bol de palomitas de maíz mientras miraba las imágenes, sonándose la nariz de vez en cuando, Reitu se paseba por donde quería y de vez en cuando sacaba una palomita del bol de Trixie. La película, del crepúsculo al amanecer era sin duda un clásico, pero nada realmente intelectual, luego siguieron poniendo filmes a los que poca atención le prestaban.

De todas formas se pasaron toda la película conversando, ambas estaban sorprendidas de lo fácil y agradable que era pasar tanto tiempo juntas, Trixie pensó… probablemente solo le quedaran tres días en la casa de Twilight, en esos momentos no le dolía el pecho, pero cuando el anhelo la tomaba, o cuando imaginaba a Twilight con Humming, apenas podía soportarlo, incluso ahora, toda la alegría que le causaba Twilight apenas y ahogaba la melancolía que le daba la misma.

Trixie tenía esa emoción doble de alegría y pena, pero esta vez se daba cuenta de que no er un vacío contra la pena como en los últimos tiempos, estaba feliz, contenta, una vez se alejara iba a estar bien, estaba segura.

-¿Quieres que te siga contando la historia de la gran y poderosa Trixie? – preguntó luego de la película – o ya te aburrió.

-No, me encantaría seguir escuchando la historia – dijo Twilight sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Entonces, sigue lo que pasó luego de que le confesáramos todo a los padres de Sunset – dijo Trixie acomodándose – la siguiente parte de la historia no es muy agradable.

Mientras Trixie contaba su historia, el rostro de Twilight se volvía cada vez más triste, ver a la yegua comentando de a poco como el ambiente fue afectando su relación con Sunset, así tan tranquila, la molestaba, ir escuchando como Trixie cada vez tenía más miedo a la ruptura, e ir escuchado como Sunset se alejaba de ella de una forma tan lenta pero segura, le parecía algo muy injusto.

Lo peor era el tono plano con que Trixie lo decía, relatando todo como si fuera algo completamente normal, aunque hacia el final del relato, se podía ver algo de melancolía y pena en la yegua, aunque fuera lejano.

-Fue justo después de eso que nos fuimos de Canterlot, a mis padres tampoco les gustaba mucho, pero yo no aguantaba la idea de seguir viviendo ahí sin Sunset, Fairy o Journe – terminó Trixie, se hizo un silencio, Twilight tragó.

-¿Todavía te da pena? – preguntó algo queda, Trixie miró al techo pensando.

-No es un recuerdo agradable, pero sucedió hace años, hace muchos años… No, no me da pena, pero esas cosas quedan dando vuelta, tal vez podría haber algo hecho mejor, tal vez podría haber aguantado más... cosas así – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Tu hacer algo más? - preguntó Twilight levantando una ceja – a mi me parece que fue la otra la que tendría que haber hecho algo más – dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Sunset? Nah, ella fue bastante buena conmigo todo ese tiempo, las cosas simplemente se fueron muriendo – dijo Trixie.

-¡Pero no por culpa de ninguna de las dos!

-Sí, pero ¿Qué podría haber hecho? – Preguntó Trixie - ¿Pedirle que se quedara conmigo y todo se fuera poniendo cada vez peor? No, lo mejor fue terminar, tal vez no fue lo más maduro, o tal vez podríamos haber terminado de mejor manera, si no hubiera sido por mis miedos y por el poco aguante de ella, tal vez hubiéramos podido ser amigas – continuó Trixie – Pero no me arrepiento, porque al fin y al cabo, si hubiéramos sido tan maduras a esa edad, no hubiéramos sido nosotras mismas.

-Supongo que es cierto – dijo Twilight – no lo había visto así.

-Uno tiene que darse de cabezazos en esta vida – dijo Trixie – no me volví amargada por ese tiempo, fue después, no le guardo rencor a Sunset – Trixie bostezó y se acurrucó más todavía en las sábanas.

-¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Twilight.

-Estar enferma cansa – respondió Trixie –me da la impresión de que si simplemente me relajo, me voy a dormir sin siquiera darme cuenta…

-Entonces duerme – dijo Twilight saliendo de la habitación, es cierto que los párpados de Trixie se caían solos, pero verla salir no le gustó, cerró los ojos, hasta que sintió como algo cubría su cama, abrió los ojos y desde la puerta estaba Twilight que había levitado una frazada extra a su cama.

-Gracias… ¿No te vas? – preguntó Trixie.

-Me voy a quedar un rato más – dijo Twilight sacando un libro – en otro lado voy a estar sola de todas formas.

-Trixie pensó un segundo en lo raro que era quedarse en la habitación de alguien que duerme, luego recordó que Twilight la había visto en coma en el hospital, así que simplemente se relajó con una sonrisa en el rostro y como había predicho, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Twilight, unos minutos más tarde, sacó la mirada del libro y miró a Trixie dormir, sonreía hecha un capullo como una niña pequeña, Reitu dormía encima de ella.

Ahora creía comprender algo más de Trixie, la razón de porque había conseguido recuperarse así de rápido, era que dentro de ella, profundo, había una zona pura y bondadosa, con templanza, ahí donde sus padres, su familia, le habían dado tanto amor, ahí donde siempre la habían apoyado, ahí, esa niña y adolecente seguía teniendo fe y esperanza.

Debió de caer al fondo una vez sus padres murieron… Trixie le iba a terminar contando sobre eso, pero presumía que ahí era donde empezaba lo peor de su historia, la que la había traída amargada, deprimida y enflaquecida esa noche al ataque de los timberwolfs.

Como la noche anterior, se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente, pero se detuvo a medio camino, mirando el rostro de Trixie, acunó cuidadosamente su cabeza, y la abrazó, Trixie sonrió en sueños.

Poco tiempo después de que Twilight se fuera, su falta despertó a Trixie, miró hacia los lados y vio la luz apagada, la ventana al cielo negro… En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era la penúltima noche que iba a estar en la biblioteca, si todo salía bien, la siguiente iba a ser la última vez que Twilight la arropaba y le daba las buenas noches… Casi se ahoga con la idea, abrazó más fuerte su almohada, intentando calmarse.

Iba a estar bien, iba a estar bien, iba a estar unos meses en Poniville e iba a estar bien, sea que Twilight se quedara con Humming, sea que luego se fuera, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que estar bien.

Reitu se acercó y se puso a "ronronearle" Trixie no había notado que estaba temblando, pero el calor de su lagarto la reconfortó.

-Sí, no necesito mucho más que a Reitu para estar bien ¿Cierto? – el lagarto asintió, y Trixie, entre respiraciones profundas, logró dormirse de nuevo.

No importa que tan bien se viera, Twilight le tenía miedo a cuando llegara a la peor parte de la historia… tal vez nunca hubiera tenido que salir en su carro, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que nunca llegara a Poniville…

Twilight no quería enamorarse porque en su mente estaba esa página de ese libro, junto con todas sus anotaciones, si se enamoraba de Trixie no iba a poder evitar enviarla lejos, muy lejos… en el tiempo y en el espacio.

Por mucho tiempo ni siquiera se acostó, estaba sentada en su cama mirando un frasco que sostenía entre los cascos, una poderosa poción de color rubí, que parecía irradiar una opaca luz, la giraba una y otra vez entre sus cascos, pensando.

_Uff, todo listo, las piezas están en posición, todo se va a decantar en un torrente desde ahora… en el futuro al menos XD este es el último aburrido del futuro, lo juro._


	22. Capítulo Doudécimo Segundo

Ya era inútil seguirlo ocultando, el carro estaba en el patio, cubierto con una lona, casi abandonado, de vez en cuando Trixie salía a darle un vistazo, pero ya no siquiera se molestaba en decir que iba a salir pronto de viaje.

-Trixie, querida ¿Puedes traerme el periódico? – preguntó su madre en la sala, Trixie lo hizo levitar hasta ella, sus padres estaban cada vez más plenos, parecía verdaderamente un par de monjes, se movían lento mirando todo a su alrededor, como si tuvieran sesenta años, pero se veían tan jóvenes como siempre, ahora que se podían quedar en casa y hacer un par de presentaciones a la semana, disfrutaban de casi un retiro, Trixie estaba feliz por ellos.

Pero si bien se querían, nunca habían estado tan ljanos, parecía que estuviesen en dos mundos diferentes.

-Voy a salir donde Mónica – dijo Trixie.

-No te demores, mañana tenemos una función – dijo su padre.

-Teniendo un par a la semana es imposible que se me olvide – respondió Trixie– voy a llegar temprano – terminó saliendo por la puerta principal.

Tanto los chicos como Mónica se habían convertido en toda su compañía a excepción de sus padres, Trixie solía pasar por la casa de la yegua tres o cuatro veces por semana, algunas veces sola, la mayoría con alguno de los chicos, pocas veces estaban todos juntos, pero en esos momentos Mónica brillaba con luz propia, radiante de alegría, a Trixie le gustaba ver a esa yegua riendo, ver a alguien tan débil poder ser tan feliz le daba ánimos para seguir adelante.

Aunque claro, dentro de todo eso estaban los momentos incómodos que se sucedían entre ellas.

-Hola Tough – saludó Trixie entrando a la casa de Mónica – no sabía que hoy salías temprano.

-Si, yo tampoco, pero había menos trabajo, así que me vine de inmediato – respondió el semental, que estaba leyendo el periódico en un sillón – Mónica te debe estar esperando ansiosa, así que ve de inmediato.

Trixie se quedó unos segundos en silencio, algo sorprendida.

-Yo no… - dijo suspirando - ¿Qué quieres que…? ¿Debería irme? – dijo acercándose a la puerta algo dolida.

-Hey, mi hermana está feliz de haberte conocido – dijo Tough – ni yo puedo leerle la mente, pero mientras sigas siendo amigable, prefiero que esté contigo a sola aburriéndose en cama.

-¿Gracias, supongo? – Dijo Trixie levantando una ceja - ¿Te han dicho que no tienes habilidades sociales Tough?

-Muchas veces – dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Puedo entrar? – siguió algo confundida todavía.

-Claro, adelante – dijo apuntando a la habitación, Trixie entró algo dubitativa.

-Trixie, hola – le saludó la yegua contenta, estaba sentada leyendo pero se separó del libro en un segundo – eres la primera en llegar.

-Te veo bien – dijo Trixie sonriendo – definitivamente más saludable.

-Gracias – dijo Mónica con una gran sonrisa, arreglándose la melena – me siento bien, estamos a fines de verano, así que se supone que al menos esta época no me esté mueriendo – dijo irónicamente.

-Muy graciosa… Como sea – dijo Trixie – me dijeron que viniera hoy, que iban a hacer algo especial, entonces ¿Qué sucede?

-Algo que hacemos de vez en cuando – dijo Mónica – antes lo hacíamos más, pero este último año me he sentido peor de lo normal.

-Si, Tough me dijo que antes salías a pasear por la ciudad, antes de que te enfermaras…

-Si, pero me recupero lento y decaigo rápido, antes de que llegaras pasé por un muy mal resfrío – dijo Mónica – he tenido los pulmones delicados desde entonces.

-Nadie me ha querido hablar de eso – dijo Trixie frunciendo los labios.

-Es delicado – dijo Mónica jugando con las sábanas entre sus cascos – me da… miedo hablar de eso… simplemente nos descuidamos un poco y… cuando me desperté me dijeron que había estado dos semanas dormida… No es nada contra ti, solo no me gusta hablar de eso.

-No me imagino cómo puede ser – dijo Trixie – ojalá no te vuelva a pasar – dijo acercándose y acariciando su melena, Mónica se agachó para recibir la caricia, riendo.

-Ojalá no, pero por mientras ¿Podrías mover el equipo al comedor? – dijo Mónica.

-Okey – dijo Trixie – no sé que estoy haciendo – dijo caminando burdamente hacia el comedor arrastrando el equipo, lo que le valió unas risas de Mónica, sentado estaba, le era muy fácil hacerla reír.

-Supongo que voy a empezar a mover los muebles – dijo Tough levantándose, Trixie levantó una ceja, intrigada.

-¡Hola Trixie! ¿Preparada para ver algo de… singular belleza? – dijo Hiden teatralmente al entrar, Wicked entró y le dirigió una agria mirada, Wicked y ella se llevaban solo por Mónica, pero cada vez se caían peor, cada uno quería que Mónica botara al otro, y ambos sabían que eso jamás iba a suceder, de lo poco que hablaba, Forged le caía bien, pero era demasiado callado y cercano a Wicked como para generar un vínculo.

-Supongo que sí – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros – por algo estoy aquí.

-Estás aquí porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer – dijo Wicked.

-Y tú porque no tienes NADA que hacer – le respondió Trixie, ambos se miraron molestos unos segundos.

-Cambien la cara, es la primera vez que Mónica puede hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Forged, ambos se dieron vuelta con sus respectivas sonrisas al tiempo que Mónica salía de su habitación.

Estaba vestida, tenía un fino pero completo abrigo, desde botas a bufanda, de tela, tampoco era la idea morirse de calor.

Tough puso el equipo a funcionar sin que Trixie se diera cuenta, y de los parlantes empezó a sonar un bello tango. _(Por una cabeza)_

-Pido la primera pieza – dijo Tough, avanzando hasta encontrarse con su hermana.

-Solo no me botes como la última vez – dijo Mónica sonriendo.

-Nunca me vas a dejar olvidar eso ¿cierto?

-Es divertido que te moleste tanto cuando no me pasó nada – dijo Mónica levantando sus cascos delanteros y apoyándolos en los hombros de Tough.

Mónica puso sus patas encima de las de Tough, se sujetaron por la cintura, y comenzaron a girar al ritmo de la música.

Antes siquiera de poder encontrarlo cursi, Trixie se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa de Mónica, y algo que casi nunca lograba ver en ella.

Calma, calma y relajo, la falta de angustia, de presión, y eso fue suficiente, simplemente verlos así la hizo feliz a ella.

-A ella le gusta hacer eso, pero es difícil llevar por completo a una yegua, en el orfanato, el único que lo hacía siempre que podía era Tough – le dijo Hiden al lado suyo – aquí solo Forged puede seguirle el paso, Wicked y yo solo un minuto, no somos ponis de tierra después de todo.

-Se la ve contenta – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

Mónica reía a cada tropieza o atraso que tenía con su hermano, la música llenaba el espacio y le daba a la casa un ambiente acogedor, hasta Wicked parecía un poni agradable en ese momento.

-Mi turno – dijo Forged avanzando hacia el centro, Tough se separó y se sentó a su vez, Forged era el único que podía mantener el paso un tiempo sosteniendo casi todo el peso de Mónica, esta vez el baile no era tan cercano, pero se notaba el cariño que Mónica le tenía al unicornio, Forged sonreía y parecía nervioso de dejarla caer o errar el paso.

Wicked era más malicioso, giraba y obligaba a Mónica a esforzase más, y en varias ocasiones parecía que estaba a punto de dejarla caer, Hiden por su parte parecía más grácil que la propia yegua, bailaba casi pavoneándose con Mónica, que reía divertida con cada uno de sus gestos.

-¿Tu no bailas Trixie? – preguntó Tough, que ahora estaba al lado de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-No, yo jamás he aprendido a hacerlo – dijo Trixie.

-Bueno, yo podría enseñarte – dijo el semental encogiéndose de hombros – y de todas formas a Mónica no le va a gustar que te quedes aquí sentada sin participar.

-Entonces acepto, no quiero arruinarle la diversión a tu adorable hermana – dijo Trixie, pero de todas formas se levanto con una sonrisa, de inmediato Tough la tomó y puso sus cascos encima de los de él.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo sola – dijo arqueando las cejas.

-Tú misma dijiste que no sabías, yo solo te estoy enseñando – dijo Tough tomándola y empezando a hacerla girar por el lugar.

No muchos ponis bailaban así, de hecho es más visto entre los grifos o los minotauros, pero Trixie pensó en que era la única forma en que Mónica les podía dejar todo el esfuerzo a los demás, Trixie se dejó arrastrar por el movimiento de Tough.

Sentía algo parecido al vértigo, no le agradaba demasiado dejarse llevar por alguien más, como si sus movimientos no le pertenecieran, mientras intentaba relajarse se puso a observar a Mónica, que se dejaba llevar mientras su risa bajaba y parecía estar disfrutando una relajación profunda, casi como cuando ella meditaba… cosa que desde hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

-Gracias Tough, pero no creo que esto sea lo mío – dijo Trixie en un momento, alejándose del semental.

-Como quieras – dijo Tough – pero siempre hay que probar ¿Cierto?

-Claro, aunque creo que eso sería lo último de baile para mí – dijo Trixie sentándose de nuevo.

Desde ese momento Trixie se dedicó a mirar mientras los demás casi realizaban una fiesta alrededor de la pegaso, podría haberse visto extraño, pero cualquiera que hubiera estado en la habitación se hubiera dado cuenta que entre ellos, incluso Wicked, no había más que un espíritu protector, un ansia de hacer feliz a la yegua, de hacerla sentirse a gusto.

Esos tres ladronzuelos pobres y el trabajador incansable habían encontrado en la felicidad de Mónica una forma de darle a sus vidas algún sentido.

Trixie se sintió profundamente legre de ver a esa yegua débil y enfermiza lo suficientemente fuerte como para bailar.

Mónica cayó cansada al lado de Trixie tiempo después, con lo poco que había hecho, estaba completamente sudada y había perdido el aliento, su hermano le entregó de inmediato una chaqueta para que se abrigara.

-Jaja, hace mucho tiempo que no hacía eso – le comentó Mónica mientras recuperaba la respiración – hace más de dos años de hecho.

-La verdad no pensé que me iba a encontrar esto – dijo Trixie sonriendo – todavía me cuesta absorber la idea de verte bailando.

-Me conociste en un mal momento – dijo Mónica – voy a levantarme de vez en cuando este verano, así voy a poder salir a pasear un día de estos.

-Avísame para invitarte a mi casa – dijo Trixie – a mis padres les gustaría verte.

-Te… ¿Te lo dijeron o tú crees? – preguntó Mónica nerviosa, algo sorprendida.

-Me dijeron, al fin y al cabo, eres mi primera amistad desde mi relación con Sunset, cuando nombró a su antigua novia, la pegaso se mordió los labios, dudaba, pero de todas formas preguntó.

-¿Cómo era ella? Lo siento si no quieres hablar de eso, pero me da curiosidad – dijo Mónica.

-Ella… - dijo Trixie suspirando y dudando unos segundos – era una yegua impetuosa, impertinente casi, aunque fue cambiando hacia el final, era muy inteligente y una muy buena hechicera – dijo Trixie – era apasionada y amorosa, honesta aunque algo bruta, pero lo que más me gustaba de ella era que nunca me discriminó, en ninguna medida, luego se le hizo difícil la relación pero nunca me miró hacia abajo…

Trixie siguió hablando de Sunset a medida que Mónica le preguntaba sobre ella, el rostro de Mónica se fue tornando cada vez más calmo, pero al mismo tiempo resignado.

-¿Qué pasa Mónica, estás bien? – preguntó Trixie.

-Si, perfectamente – dijo ella buscando decir algo creíble – es solo que nunca voy a poder ser una pareja así para nadie, mi hermano es el único que puede soportar… bueno, esto- dijo apuntándose a si misma, frunciendo los labios como excusándose.

-No digas eso – dijo Trixie, en ese momento los sementales se estaban peleando las galletas que quedaban en la mesa – cada uno tiene algo que ofrecer, si alguien te quiere te va a querer como eres, o al menos, debiera ser así…

-Pero Sunset no lo hizo – susurró Mónica, luego abrió los ojos asustada - ¡Lo siento! No quería decir algo así.

-No, está bien… y Sunset si me quería como era, solo que eso no fue suficiente… - dijo Trixie – y deberías ducharte, me da nervio verte sudada.

-Sí, si sigo así voy a poner a mi hermano nervioso – dijo Mónica mirando al semental que se comía todo mientras los unicornios intentaban arrancarle las galletas de los cascos con magia – ¿Tú te vas de inmediato?

-No, ya saben en casa que no voy a llegar a la hora de cenar, así que me puedo quedar un rato más – dijo Trixie – tu solo apresúrate, nadie quiere que te enfermes.

-Okey – dijo Mónica caminando rápidamente hacia el baño – tu quédate ahí, vuelvo en diez minutos.

Trixie se quedó relajándose en el sillón, los chichos seguían por su lado peleando por la comida, Trixie se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en que se estaba sintiendo demasiado cómoda cerca de su amiga, hasta que poco después escuchó a Mónica salir del baño.

-Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea bañarme a esta hora – dijo la yegua, temblando ligeramente, Trixie sonrió y con magia le quitó la toalla que la estaba cubriendo - ¿Qué haces Trixie? Tengo frío – dijo con un puchero.

-Solo espera un segundo – dijo Trixie, mientras su cuerno brillaba, un aura azul con retazos anaranjados envolvió a Mónica, era el mismo hechizo que años más tarde secaba su cuerpo en unos cuantos segundos, solo que esta vez no era tan potente, Mónica sintió su melena levitar mientras veía como de todo su cuerpo salía un cálido vapor, hasta que su pelo estuvo casi incómodamente seco, mientras se secaba, el calor la hacía sentir a gusto y cerró los ojos diputando el cobijo que Trixie le entragaba, cuando se terminó estaba algo grogui.

-Joder, si no es práctico tener un cuerno – dijo Tough poniéndole una chaqueta a su hermana – los unicornios lo tienen fácil, siempre lo he dicho.

-Tal vez – dijo Trixie – como sea, yo iba a hacer eso, ahora me voy – dijo levantándose del sillón – adiós, cuídense – dijo agitando un casco mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Mónica de inmediato se apresuró hacia Trixie, y le puso un casco en el hombro.

-¿Vas a volver a venir cierto? – preguntó Mónica a la yegua.

-Siempre me haces la misma pregunta, y siempre te respondo lo mismo – dijo Trixie sonriendo – por supuesto que voy a seguir viniendo.

-Sí, cierto, lo siento – dijo Mónica sonriendo – adiós, cuídate Trixie.

-Cuídate también Mónica – dijo recibiendo un simple adiós de los demás, para luego salir al atardecer, sabía que Mónica había estado mirando la puerta hasta perderla de vista.

Más tarde estaba comiendo en su casa mientras sus padres se relajaban en el sillón, pensando.

-Mamá, los errantes tienen sus propios bailes ¿Cierto? – preguntó Trixie.

-Sí, unos cuantos, aunque nosotros nunca bailamos demasiado – dijo Frelia – tampoco es que nos desagrade.

-¿Puedes enseñarme? – preguntó Trixie, su madre se dio vuelta intrigada.

-¿Tu bailando? Pero si jamás te ha interesado.

-Sí, pero no hace daño al menos saber cómo hacerlo ¿Cierto? - dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros, su madre hizo lo mismo y se giró para seguir descansando en el sillón.

-Está bien, te voy a enseñar – dijo Frelia – pero desde mañana, ahora mismo estoy muy cansada.

-Okey – dijo Trixie ignorando el hecho de que casi no había hecho nada ese mismo día, se concentró de nuevo en su comida y salió para mirar largamente el carro.

¿Estaba empezando a ser una postergación eterna? Ese pensamiento, y eso era lo peor, le estaba dando cada vez menos miedo, luego de suspirar fue a dormir.

Semanas más tarde iba a la casa de Mónica, esta vez para acompañarla a dar un corto paseo.

-Mónica, apresúrate, no quiero salir contigo demasiado tarde – decía Trixie en la habitación mientras la pegaso buscaba con que salir en el armario.

-Paciencia, tampoco es que me vaya a morir – dijo descartando algunas prendas.

-No bromees con eso – dijo Trixie frunciendo el ceño - ¿No puedes salir con lo que has salido siempre?

-Una, se está lavando, segundo, si no salo nunca, prefiero verme bonita – dijo Mónica escogiendo las prendas y pidiéndoselas algo lento.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Trixie acercándose y usando sus cascos para pasar el vestido casual por el cuerpo de Mónica, la yegua se puso rígida por un segundo.

-No… no necesito tanta ayuda Trixie – dijo Mónica sonrojada intentando cubrir su rostro con su melena.

-Eres más linda cuando no estás tan terca, deja de moverte y déjame ayudarte – dijo Trixie, Mónica se inmediato dejó de moverse y se irguió, Trixie hizo pasar el vestido, le ayudó con unas botas t le puso un sombrero – ahí, ya estás lista.

Tenía una vista encantadora al frente, Mónica vestía el sencillo vestido amarillo crema y el sombrero del mismo color, y le quedaban perfectamente, incluso siendo algo extraños considerando el color de su pelaje, las botas eran de tono beige, cómodas y gruesas, pero de diseño delicado, las formas de todo acentuaban la curvatura de la yegua, y acentuaban su rostro bastante bello por cierto, Monica intentaba arreglar cada detalle nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo me queda? – dijo sin mirar a Trixie.

-Te vez bellísima – dijo Trixie con honestidad, Mónica tragó luego de perder el aliento miró a Trixie, que ya se había dado vuelta, con cierto anhelo – vamos andando, quiero que estemos aquí de vuelta antes de que se oculte el sol.

Trixie tenía que caminar muy lento para no forzar el paso de la pegaso, Mónica no solo caminaba lento, si no que le gustaba pasear viendo cada detalle a su alrededor, como resultado, caminaba casi sin darse cuenta, como si el viento la empujara, al rato Trixie empezó a caminar hacia delante y hacia atrás rodeándola solo para no desesperarse.

-Entonces ¿Dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Trixie.

-¿Vamos al parque? – Preguntó Mónica – en este momento tiene que verse hermoso…

-Adelante, yo te sigo – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

Su relación era así, tal vez demasiado simple y amistosa, pero a Trixie le gustaba, era cómodo y fácil, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, simplemente le gustaba ver a Mónica feliz, a la pegaso, por su parte, aunque no se notara, la estaba desesperando.

-¿Estás bien Mónica? – le preguntó Trixie cuando la vio con el ceño fruncido y mirando al asuelo.

-Ah, si perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa desganada – solo estaba pensando.

-Dime si te cansas demasiado, puedo ayudarte – dijo Trixie poniéndole un casco en el hombro.

-No, gracias, estoy bien – dijo Mónica nerviosa, imaginando caminar apoyándose en Trixie.

-Como quieras, pero si estoy aquí es para cuidarte, recuérdalo.

Caminaban conversando entrecortadamente, mucho tiempo simplemente estaban en silencio mirando el camino, Mónica miraba el rostro de Trixie a cada segundo para saber si la estaba aburriendo, pero ella simplemente sonreía, parecía estar contenta con salir con ella, Mónica intentaba calmarse, ese era un mal día para estar tan nerviosa.

Llegaron al gigantesco parque central de Manehatan y una cansada Mónica se sentó en la banca al lado de Trixie.

-Oh, que molesto es tener que recuperar el aliento a cada rato – dijo Mónica.

-Para eso sales ¿Cierto? O sea, si sigues así de sana y sales a pasear de vez en cuando vas a empezar a tener más energía, al menos eso me dijo tu hermano.

-Sí, eso mismo, para mí esto es como hacer ejercicio, nunac voy a poder correr una maratón, pero si me cuido en todo momento y hago un esfuerzo voy a poder llevar una vida más o menos normal – dijo suspirando.

-Deja de pensar en eso – dijo Trixie – no te hace bien.

-¿Pensar en qué?

-Desde que te vi bailar te la pasas suspirando y mirando al suelo – dijo Trixie – estás pensando en que nadie va a querer estar contigo ¿Cierto? Además de que le molestas a tu hermano… - Mónica se sobresaltó un poco, no se había dado cuenta de era tan obvio, además ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Yo… si, me declaro culpable, he estado deprimida por eso – dijo Mónica – en especial desde que me hablaras de Sunset.

-¿Por qué fui un estorbo para ella? – preguntó Trixie con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡No, claro que no! – Saltó Mónica de inmediato – nunca quise decir eso, no, lo digo porque… bueno, yo nunca hubiera podido hacer algo así por otro poni, encerrada en mi pieza…

Trixie se la quedó mirando solo un instante, antes de seguir.

-Mira, yo pasé por algo parecido siendo una errante y estando con la hija de un diplomático. Y te puedo decir que tienes que quitarte todas esas ideas de la cabeza – Mónica la miró algo incrédula – tu, y solo tú, exactamente como eres, tienes algo único que ofrecer a los demás, yo no sería Trixie si no fuera errante, y tu no serías Mónica si no hubieras tenido que superar todo esto, y por ahí hay alguien que necesita una Mónica para tener su vida completa – Trixie hizo un corto silencio para que Mónica absorbiera sus palabras - ¿Entiendes? – Le preguntó tomando su casco de una forma reconfortante – eres un gran poni, y una gran yegua, una en un millón, deja de preocuparte tanto.

Mónica la miró unos segundos mientras las palabras, ansiadas, con un significado real, iban adentrándose en ella y relajándola, se limpió una única lágrima que caís por su rostro.

-Gracias… se que debería estar feliz con cómo me cuida mi hermano y mis amigos, pero de cualquier forma siempre pienso que al final voy a quedarme sola, porque nadie tiene porque hacerse cargo de un…

-Si dices algo como estorbo me voy a enojar contigo – interrumpió Trixie seria, Mónica la miró sorprendida – no eres, en lo más mínimo, un estorbo para nadie, es más, no eres más que una alegría para los chicos, los cuatro – dijo Trixie – y para mi eres una muy buena amiga, y la primera desde que terminé con Sunset, así que no pienses más en eso, no te sirve de nada – dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

-Okey- dijo sin mucha convicción la yegua, pero asintiendo con fuerza, para convencerse, sonriendo cada vez más alegre – bien, si, voy a creerlo, porque quiero creerlo, tener a Trixie tan cerca la hacía sentir su estómago bailar tap.

-Bien – dijo Trixie, luego se hizo un silencio de nuevo.

-Este parque es hermoso en esta época – dijo Mónica al rato.

-Mucho, más que el de Canterlot de hecho… - se quedaron horas conversando al Sol.

Estaban de vuelta en casa de Mónica antes de que el Sol se ocultara.

-¿A qué hora se supone que va a llegar tu hermano? – preguntó Trixie.

-Hoy tiene turno doble – dijo Mónica – para tener libre el viernes y salir conmigo.

-O sea que todavía falta bastante.

-Si quieres puedes irte – dijo Mónica sentándose al lado de Trixie en el sillón.

-No, está bien, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa, mis padres no tienen espectáculo hasta la próxima semana, además, lo que hacen suele ser bastante simple.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Podrías poner a Satie – dijo tentativamente Trixie.

-¿De nuevo? – Dijo Mónica frunciendo los labios, le molestaba ser tan aburrida, aunque no se había dado cuenta de eso con los chicos – yo solo escucho música, leo y bailo, no sé que más ofrecerte.

-Mónica, no necesitas entretenerme en todo momento – dijo Trixie – si quieres puedo leer contigo, aunque a ti te gustaría bailar, supongo.

-Sí, pero mi hermano no está, así que es imposible.

-Sabes… he estado aprendiendo a bailar con mi madre – dijo Trixie – no puedo bailar así contigo, pero creo que podría haberle agarrado el ritmo como para bailar un tango.

-Sería útil si pudieras sostenerme – dijo Mónica rechazándolo amablemente con el casco – pero Hiden apenas y puede hacerlo medio minuto…

-Por favor – dijo Trixie acercándose al equipo y poniendo su tango favorito en el tocadiscos – yo he sido entrenada por la mismísima academia de Canterlot, algo puedo hacer para compensarlo.

Se acercó a Mónica mientras sonaba la música e hizo el amago de tomarla, en ese momento su cuerno brilló envolviendo los cascos y la cadera de la pegaso, se levantó y junto con la fuerza natural de Trixie, pudo sostenerse en pie, Mónica lucía algo desconcertada, pero sin pensarlo puso sus cascos encima de los de Trixie.

-Al menos una pieza puede ser, además, admito que envidió a los chicos por poder hacer esto – dijo Trixie empujando de Mónica y empezando a girar.

-Jajá – dijo Mónica brillante de alegría - ¡No pensé que pudiera hacer esto contigo! ¿No se te hace raro?

-Soy una errante, no conozco la etiqueta de los ponis de Equestria – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros, ambas rieron divertidas mientras seguían girando al ritmo de la música _(Por una cabeza, de nuevo XD)_

Trixie intentaba concentrarse en los pasos, pero Mónica la miraba de frente, Trixie miraba sus cascos sin notar que la mirada de Mónica se volvía cada vez más decidida y seria, la pegaso había estado todo este tiempo entre dudas, al principio se había rendido sin siquiera intentarlo, pero mientras más se acercaba Trixie a ella más insegura de su decisión se sentía, a decir verdad, lo que la decidió fueron las mismas palabras de coraje de Trixie, y lo acogedor que se sentía su tacto, para cuando llegaron al final de la pieza, el rostro de ambas estaba cansado y sudoroso.

-Okey, eso fue todo – dijo Trixie intentando recuperar el aliento, pero Mónica no respondió – estoy agotada, no sé como tu hermano puede hacerlo ver tan fácil… ¿Mónica? – preguntó mirando al frente cuando se dio cuenta de que la yegua no la soltaba.

Trixie solo tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando vio el rostro enrojecido y decidido de Mónica, la miraba demasiado intensamente para que pudiera sentirse tranquila "¡Oh, no!" pensó un segundo antes de que la pegaso se adelantara y le diera un beso.

Trixie se paralizo con los ojos abiertos, en terror, Mónica tenía los ojos cerrados, y empujaba suavemente a Trixie en su impulso, pero ella no respondió, estuvo paralizada unos segundos antes de reaccionar, saltó hacia atrás como si Mónica la quemara.

-¡Aah! – Mónica dio un gritito de sorpresa antes de caer de cara al suelo.

-¡Ah, joder lo siento! – dijo Trixie acercándose para ayudarla, pero a medio camino se detuvo, no se atrevió a tocar a Mónica en ese momento.

-¡Me dejaste caer! – Dijo Mónica levantándose con dificultad – eso me dolió… - dijo sobándose el morro.

-¡Bueno, tu llegaste y me besaste de golpe, que querías que hiciera! – preguntó Trixie.

-Honestamente, que te quedaras quieta – dijo Mónica.

-Dime que es una broma – dijo Trixie agarrándose la cabeza, el momento se había roto en un segundo, Trixie parecía incluso más alterada que Mónica, estaba casi histérica.

-No es una broma – dijo Mónica – yo quería besarte.

-Mira, dejémoslo hasta aquí ¿Okey? Todo esto fue un malentendido – dijo Trixie poniendo un casco delante suyo – yo… yo solo me voy de aquí y nos olvidamos que esto pasó.

-No – dijo Mónica, se mordió el labio, parecía tan débil como siempre pero la miraba con el ceño fruncido y se acercó entrecerrando los ojos – no, no me voy a olvidar de esto, ¡Tú me…

-No digas eso – pidió Trixie con un quejido.

-¡Me gustas! – Dijo Mónica, lego su cabeza cayó como si hubiera perdido la fuerza – al menos tenía que decírtelo… ¡Pero estoy segura de que sabías, no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta!

-Supongo que preferí no darme cuenta – dijo Trixie – mira, lo siento Mónica, pero no puede ser, no voy a estar contigo, lo siento.

-O sea que todo lo que dijiste afuera era mentira – dijo Mónica - ¿Tan segura estás que ni siquiera puedo tener una oportunidad de algo?

-Mira – dijo Trixie con la garganta seca, se tomó la frente con el casco confundida, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar - ¡Ah, dioses! ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto Mónica? ¡Todo era más simple hace diez minutos!

-Bueno, lo siento, pero ya no podía quedarme callada – dijo la pegaso – desde el principio pensé que era mejor quedarme callada… porque no pensaba que pudiese ser una buena pareja… pero luego vas y me dices todo eso, y vienes a mi casa casi a diario, y me abrazas y ahora te pusiste a bailar conmigo ¿¡Que se supone que tenía que pensar? me confundes, yo ahora mismo pensé que tenía alguna chance, estás jugando conmigo Trixie! – dijo Mónica agarrándose el pecho y mirándola con los ojos rojos.

Trixie retrocedió mirando a la yegua, era cierto, si hubiese sido honesta se habría alejado, ella le había dado cuerda al asunto, y había preferido no darse cuenta de eso, Mónica la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento Mónica, no quería hacer eso – dijo Trixie bajando la cabeza – yo me voy… me voy y no voy a volver por aquí.

-¡No! – Dijo Mónica - ¡No, de todas formas eres mi amiga, la única que tengo, no quiero no volver a verte! – dijo Mónica entrando en pánico.

-No hay otra forma, si te gusto me tengo que ir, es lo único.

-¡Pero ni siquiera te has detenido un segundo a pensarlo!- dijo Mónica – dime, honestamente, que no te gusto en lo más mínimo – Trixie abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pude hacerlo, Mónica le parecía tierna, adorable incluso, un poni a la que le gustaría proteger, pero definitivamente no se había enamorado de ella.

Incluso así, habían parejas que empezaban a salir antes de enamorarse, Trixie, no obstante, no podía pensar en eso como una buena idea, en su mente solo era un camino directo al fracaso, lo único que quería era algo simple, donde no tuviese que complicarse demasiado, como se había complicado con Sunset.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes hacerlo – dijo Mónica – yo… yo puedo intentar hacerte feliz, no digo que vaya a ser así, solo quiero una mínima oportunidad, solo quiero que lo intentes conmigo, y si no se puede, no importa, podemos ser amigas – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, pero mirando de frente.

Trixie la vio acercarse lentamente mientras, sin entender porque, empezaba a respirar agitadamente y sus cascos empezaban a temblar con miedo, casi como si tuviera un depredador al frente.

-Tu dijiste que tenía algo único dentro mío – dijo Mónica – tal vez no sea la historia romántica perfecta, pero quiero ver si podemos hacerlo funcionar – dijo acercándose de nuevo hasta estar frente a frente, Trixie ya podía sentir el aliento de Mónica, y vio cuando cerró los ojos de nuevo, tomando su silencio como un sí.

-Lo siento – dijo Trixie, se alejó de ella con el pelo erizado – realmente lo siento – dijo secamente, luego se encascó el sombrero y salió en indigno escape, corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-¡Trixie, espera! – gritó Mónica intentando alcanzarla, pero se tropezó y apenas evitó caerse, cuando miró al frente de nuevo estaba completamente sola, bajó la mirada al suelo deprimida.

-Mentirosa…

Esa noche Mystic despertó por un sonido fuerte y constante, eran las diez de la noche, y levantó la cabeza con el ritmo, que al parecer veía del patio.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, restregándose un ojo, e sonido se hacía más fuerte y venía acompañado de un fuerte resoplido, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Trixie martillando el carro desde hace largo tiempo abandonado, con demasiada fuerza, y con el rostro contorsionado.

-¿Trixie, que haces martillando tan tarde? Y en esa cosa más encima ¿Cuándo la vas a abandonar de nuevo.

-No lo voy a hacer – dijo Trixie dándose vuelta a mirar a su padre, bajo la mascarada dura de su hija, Mystic alcanzó a ver el miedo confuso que cualquier poni joven tiene de vez en cuando, pero que no esperaba encontrar en su hija.

-¿Que pasa hija, que te hizo reaccionar así? – preguntó directo como siempre, con un tono preocupado.

-Nada papá, solo… he estado demasiado tiempo aquí – respondió Trixie, su padre se quedó mirándola unos minutos, mientras golpeaba el carro una y otra vez, descargando su frustración contra la madera.

Trixie estuvo semanas sin ver a Mónica.

_Bloqueo, batallé con este capítulo, afortunadamente el resto lo tengo perfectamente planeado en mi cabeza._


	23. Capítulo Doudécimo Tercero

Trixie despertó al día siguiente y se dio cuenta con satisfacción de que el resfrío moría sin piedad.

Su cuerpo no dolía tanto, no tenía tanta fiebre, no estaba tan congestionada y se sentía con más energía, de hecho pensó en levantarse, pero Twilight se habría enojado demasiado con ella, así que tomó un libro y se distrajo con él mientras esperaba a ver si alguien entraba por su puerta.

Se había despertado a eso de las once de la mañana, luego de estar leyendo una hora sintió sed y ganas de ir al baño, estaba decidiéndose a salir de las sábanas cuando escuchó unos pasos que se detenían al frente de su puerta, y que luego esta se abría muy lentamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Twilight abrió solo una rendija para poder mirar, Trixie sonrió y saludo viendo solo una línea lavanda.

-Ah, Trixie – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta – no estaba espiando ni nada, solo quería ver si ya estabas despierta.

-Despierta y sintiéndome mejor – dijo Trixie – para mañana voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro.

-Eso lo vamos a ver mañana, de todas formas pasé a hablar con Apple Jack sobre tu resfrío – dijo Twilight acercándose, le puso un casco en la frente – al menos parece que tienes menos fiebre… ¿Tienes hambre? Spike dejó desayuno hecho.

-Sí, me muero por un sándwich, gracias – respondió Trixie – ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-No, no mucho- dijo Twilight – pensaba leer un par de libros de pociones… se que le dije a Spike que no iba a trabajar, pero me divierto leyéndolos, así que… - dijo Twilight mirando al techo mientras se lo cuestionaba.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que hoy me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo Trixie.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ese es el punto, no tengo idea, tú tienes que decirme – dijo Trixie alisando nerviosamente las sábanas.

-Okeyyy…. – Dijo Twilight – entonces, ¿vengo y me quedo un rato?

-Prefiero desayunar sola antes de eso – dijo Trixie – si no molesta.

-No, está bien, no me molesta – dijo Twilight mirando curiosa a Trixie – todo está bien ¿Cierto?

-Todo está perfecto – dijo Trixie – créeme.

-Bien entonces, te traigo desayuno – dijo Twilight quitando su sospecha del rostro y saliendo de la habitación, fuera lo que fuera, lo iba a saber pronto.

Trixie comió en silencio completo, incluso para estar sola, preparándose, iba quedarse una noche más en la biblioteca, pero Twilight lo supiera o no, esta era lo que ella consideraba la despedida.

Se levantó para ir baño respirando profundamente, no quería interrumpirse en último momento, fuera lo que fuera que iba a contar.

-Twilight – se acercó al sillón donde la yegua leía y tocó levemente su hombro, Twilight se dio vuelta de inmediato – voy a bañarme, no creo que pase nada con eso ¿cierto?

-No, está bien – dijo Twilight de nuevo sospechando, Trixie se estaba comportando raro, se veía demasiado apacible y tranquila - ¿Quieres que cambie las sábanas? Ya debería.

-Eso sería genial – dijo Trixie – nos vemos al rato – dijo cerrando la puerta del baño.

Trixie se relajó con el agua caliente, limpiándose de la enfermedad de alguna manera, se pasó una media hora en el baño y luego salió hacia su habitación.

Twilight estaba terminando de rearmar la cama cuando Trixie entró.

-Eres demasiado amable conmigo – dijo Trixie.

-Solo porque estás enferma, no esperes que haga esto luego – dijo Twilight sonriendo de vuelta – Entonces ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

-No, tú tienes algo que preguntarme – dijo Trixie tentativamente metiéndose en las sábanas – hay algo que quieres escuchar ¿Cierto?

Cuando Twilight miró hacia el lado mordiéndose el labio Trixie se dio cuenta de que había mordido el anzuelo.

-La verdad si hay algo que he querido saber desde que llegaste aquí – dijo Twilight – pero no me parece bien preguntarte…

-Tú escupe, yo te voy a decir lo que quieras saber.

-Bueno… - Twilight chocó sus cascos tragando nerviosa - siempre me he estado preguntando cómo es que llegaste a esto, es decir, vi el carro y los grafitis y me has contado algo… Pero la última vez que te vi no estabas mal – Twilight suspiró – me gustaría saber cómo pasó todo, como es que se arruinó así, ¡No por morbo ni nada parecido! Simplemente es un espacio en blanco que no entiendo, y no sé cómo ayudarte con eso… y además – dijo bajando la voz – siempre me cuentas sobre tus padres, pero ahora estás sola…

-Entiendo – dijo Trixie, frunció el ceño, esa era una parte delicada de su vida, una que intentaba ocultar de su mente, pero probablemente fuera el mejor momento para enfrentarlo – creo que lo supones, pero todo empezó a irse al carajo cuando mis padres murieron… Ellos murieron poco después de mi segunda venida a Poniville – dijo tocándose el pecho – de la enfermedad que tal vez yo tenga, no es seguro, pero es probable…

-Al menos simplemente se fueron durmiendo cada vez más profundo – murmuró Twilight con una expresión triste.

-Así que lo investigaste… Si, murieron en el sueño, cada vez más lentos y con menos energía, pero no sufrieron realmente.

-Lo siento si soné insensible – se adelantó Twilight – es obvio que todavía te duele, si quieres podemos dejar de hablar de eso- dijo apretando el casco de la yegua azul con fuerza, el corazón de Trixie se dio un vuelco, pero simplemente se aferró al casco.

-No, está bien, al fin y al cabo tengo que hablarlo con alguien ¿Cierto? Que mejor momento que ahora – Trixie respiró profundo, sentía la herida en el pecho, le iba a costar mantenerse firme en el relato – nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero no creo poder contarlo como una historia, con tanto detalle…

-Solo dilo como puedas – dijo Twilight – yo te escucho.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie antes de empezar.

"Luego de salir de Canterlot pasé un tiempo en Manehatan, al principio las cosas fueron bien, luego un poco peor, pero finalmente lo que importa es que desde eso ciudad salí en mi carro…"

-Siempre pasa lo mismo – masculló Twilight.

-¿Cómo?

-Empieza bien y luego se arruina - dijo Twilight – con Canterlot, Journe, Sunset, Manehatan… - dijo enumerando – oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

-No, tienes razón, pero ahora va a peor – dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

"Bien, salí de Manehatan en mi carro.

Es difícil viajar en un armatoste como ese, gran parte de mi magia la usaba acarreándolo, así que nunca usé mis ilusiones más poderosas en mis actos, además, eran complejas, y no entretenían tanto como otras, como viste, terminé decantando por los trucos y derrotar a otros ponis.

Cuando niña jugaba a crear mis propios personajes, en el camino me sentí sola y algo indefensa contra el público, fue en ese momento cuando nació _La Gran y Poderosa Trixie_,el nombre lo saqué de mis padres, igual que la capa y el sombrero, como los ponis solo veían a mi personaje, de a poco me empecé a transformar en ese personaje, en _La Gran y Poderosa Trixie_.

Tienes que entender, venía de sufrir muchas desilusiones y desprecio, cuando salí de Manehatan tenía rencor guardado, tenía rabia, y no encontré mejor forma de desahogarme que con arrogancia, intentando sentirme superior, no estoy orgullosa, aunque tampoco me voy a dar toda la culpa, incluso aquí gané buen dinero y me aplaudieron cuando humillé a un par de tus amigas.

Pero me estaba sintiendo cada vez más vacía y aburrida, iba directo a una depresión, de pueblo, en pueblo, con la máscara, una y otra vez.

Además, estaba escapando, cuando salí de la ciudad estaba intentado escapar y olvidarme de todo mi pasado, casi no respondí a las cartas de mis padres, y eran las únicas que recibía, una vez quemé una de Sunset, no quería saber de mis conocidos mas nada, me estaba quedando algo sola y sin ánimo.

Fue entonces cuando llegué por primera vez a Poniville, y ya sabes cómo termino.

Es raro, pero ese evento me dio un poco más de vida, antes de eso no hubiera trabajado para conseguir un amuleto, pero ahora sí, seguía débil, sin carro y sin sustento, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, mis padres me pidieron que volviera, pero yo quería quedarme e intentar derrotarte"

Trixie es ese momento rió y miró a Twilight.

-Que mala suerte encontrarme de rival a una futura princesa.

-A mi me alegra haberte conocido – dijo nerviosa, sabiendo que se venía la peor parte, Trixie asintió y siguió su relato.

"Cuando investigué el amuleto, lo quería por una razón, quería demostrar mi fuera, mi batalla, que estaba segura era mucho mayor a la tuya, me negaba a dejarme vencer por una unicornio mimada perfecta ¡Yo había pasado por mucho más que tu, yo tenía que salir victoriosa! Ahora que lo pienso, en ese momento era más mi personaje que yo misma.

Me emocionaba pensar en tu derrota, me emocionaba verme por encima de la perfecta hechicera venida de Canterlot, tu sabes, por lo de la academia, estar por encima de la protegida de la princesa Celestia ¿Suena bien no te parece?

Claro que cuando me puse el amuleto las cosas cambiaron, también se hizo más poderoso mi personaje, tal vez porque había puesto todos mis miedos y defectos en el.

Una vez me puse el amuleto quería destrozar todo eso que me había hecho daño, quería controlarlo y humillarlo de la misma manera que me habían humillado a mí, en vez de reafirmarme a mí misma, quería venganza.

Y también sabes cómo terminó eso.

Luego de quitarme el amuleto y ver lo que había hecho me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal, si mi tío me hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera estado muy decepcionado, o al menos eso pensé, había dejado a mis padres de lado, había escapado de todo, en ese momento pensé en volver donde mis padres…"

La voz de Trixie se había vuelto un poco más temblorosa, su rostro era de una rigidez quebradiza, lentamente, pero sin poder evitarlo, se tapó los ojos con un casco, y subiendo un rodilla, enterró la cabeza en las sábanas.

-Trixie – dijo Twilight adelantándose - ¿Estás bien? no debería haberte preguntado de eso- dijo arrepentida viendo como lo pasaba la yegua azul.

Trixie respiró pero su respiración estaba temblorosa y entrecortada.

-Voy a seguir, quiero contárselo a alguien – dijo.

"Mis padres, en las cartas que me habían estado mandando, me habían dicho que los visitara… yo había estado huyendo de mi pasado mucho tiempo, y oculta bajo la justificación de la vida errante, hace años no los había visto"

Trixie sollozó y Twilight se sentó en la cama con un casco en su hombro.

"El doctor me dijo luego que con la enfermedad muchas cosas pasan, entre ellas, se desactivan algunas emociones, urgencia, temor, entre otras… mis padres nunca insistieron demasiado, solo me pedían que los visitara, pero yo no quería ir así, derrotada y como un fracaso, quería volver como mínimo con un buen carro, con un nombre, con algo ¿Entiendes? Sus cartas eran cada vez más cortas, y las mías se hacían más largas, hasta que se encontraron y se rebasaron, ahora era yo la que escribía más.

Luego pasó un tiempo sin que me llegaran cartas, yo las enviaba de ida, pero no volvían de vuelta, pensé que no tenían nada que contarme, luego pensé que estaba molestos conmigo, alcancé a enviar cuatro cartas sin respuesta, yo les decía donde iba a estar y me enviaban la carta ahí, si nadie abría mi carta, nadie sabía dónde encontrarme, estaba inubicable"

Trixie se limpió los ojos y levitó el cofre desde debajo de su cama.

-Al final cuando pensaba en volver sin avisar me encontraron – dijo sacando la última carta de un fajo y entregándosela a Twilight. Ella la tomó con los cascos algo temblorosos – léela.

Twilight la miro un segundo con algo parecido al miedo, Trixie parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pero insistía en seguir firme, abrió el sobre ya roto lentamente, y se puso a leer.

"Señorita Trixie Lulamoon.

Lamento contactarla con este tipo de noticias, pero le gradeceríamos que viniese a Manehatan lo antes posible por asuntos de extrema urgencia, se han enviado cartas a varias ciudades esperando usted las encuentre.

Le envió esta carta con la trágica noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres, Mystic y Frelia Lulamoon, la esperamos para poder llevar a cabo según la ley, el testamento de ambos ponis.

Con mis más sinceras condolencias, se despide Guarded Sign, abogado del la fiscalía pública de Manehatan"

Twilight terminó de leer con el rostro pálido, conocía a ponis que habían perdido a sus padres y sabía que era doloroso, Apple Jack apenas y hablaba del asunto.

Pero esto era demasiado mezquino como para poder tomárselo bien, parecía que el destino se volvía cada vez más nefasto para Trixie.

-Nunca fui desagradable con ellos ni nunca peleamos o nos desconectamos tanto – dijo Trixie – pero… pero.

Es ese momento fue cuando Trixie empezó a llorar, lo intentaba pero ya no podía seguir evitándolo.

-Debe ser de lo que más me arrepiento – dijo con la voz temblorosa, en ese momento su máscara se desvaneció y tomó la expresión típica de alguien que sufre, en vez de su máscara de hierro y hielo, y su voz también cambio mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro - ¡Demonios! No quería llorar – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Trixie – susurró Twilight acercándose a ella y abrazándola suavemente.

-Eso no es justo, lo demás no importa – dijo Trixie – siempre me pasaron cosas difíciles, pero ¿Por qué a ellos?... Se estaban muriendo Twilight, se morían de a poco y yo no fui a verlos una última vez, ¡Es tan…! – Dijo golpeando la cama, Twilight sintió un escalofrió – injusto… si, injusto, es lo único que no me voy a perdonar nunca…

"Cauno llegué me dijeron que habían muerto pacíficamente, eso y que al menos siempre mantuvimos un contacto cariñoso me mantiene tranquila, pero de todas formas me duele mucho no haberme podido despedir como corresponde…

Pasé unas semanas ahí, casi oculta del resto del mundo, en la antigua casa de mis padres, mirando una y otra vez sus cartas y el testamento, me dejaban todo lo que tenían, pero aparte de eso me dejaron una gran deuda, con todo, no me llegó demasiado… La deuda era por todos los medicamentos ya comprados por unos cuantos años… Los que estaban en mi primer carro, con lo que quedó logré construirme el otro carro.

Finalmente logré salir de la pena y salir de nuevo a hacer espectáculos.

Pero mis padres seguían en mi cabeza, girando en ella una y otra vez.

Pensaba en que me hubieran dicho de verme en ese estado y usando mi magia para alimentar mi ego, mi orgullo… sabía que no se lo hubieran tomado bien, no me hubieran gritado, pero podía ver sus rostros de reprobación por todos lados.

Desde ese momento me dije que iba a cambiar, había estado escapando de mi pasado, pero cuando no tenía nada de lo que escapar ya, quise rehacer mi camino desde cero, en ese momento estaba segura de que iba a poder seguir adelante y rehacerme de a poco, poder ser una hechicera tan buena como lo fueron mis padres.

Una semana después recibí el primer tomatazo en público"

Trixie terminó su historia mirando derecho hacia el frente, con Twilight todavía abrazándola, Trixie en ese momento no lo sabía, pero el relato la estaba haciendo sufrir más que a ella misma.

-Después de eso no queda mucho más que decir, mi reputación no me dejó vivir tranquila, y lo hice peor respondiendo fuertemente a los ataques, cuando medí cuenta de que eso era peor ya era tarde, fue un vaivén entre la dignidad y la decadencia, siempre que creía las cosas iban a salir para mejor, otro espectáculo salía terrible, al final me fui alejando cada vez más de la superficie, cayéndome cada vez más en el hoyo, cuando llegué a Poniville estaba desesperada, nunca había querido acercarme aquí de nuevo, estaba amargada y resentida, y encima de todo eso, me atacan los timberwolfs – dijo Trixie, luego soltó una dura risita – espero que ahora entiendas porque fui tan terrible en el hospital – terminó al fin de hablar la yegua, pero Twilight en su hombro no reaccionó en lo más mínimo, Trixie arqueó una ceja antes de que sintiera a Twilight temblar.

-Twilight ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Trixie sin entender, antes de escuchar a Twilight sollozar - ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó anonadada, ella ya había dejado de llorar.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga a llorar? – Dijo Twilight alejándose, Trixie quedó todavía más anonadada cuando la vio haciendo un puchero – ya me dolía escuchar el resto de tu historia, pero ahora… - Twilight no pudo terminar la frase cuando se tapó los ojos con los cascos y sus hombros temblaron unas cuantas veces más.

-No te tienes que sentir así – aseguró apresuradamente Trixie – todo eso pasó hace un tiempo, admito que todavía siento miedo cuando pienso en salir, y me duele cuando pienso en mis padres, pero estoy bien, en serio estoy bien.

-Aún así es triste – dijo Twilight – si fuera Fluttershy estaría llorando a cántaros.

-De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte- dijo Trixie – en serio, estás más afectada que yo.

Twilight la miró y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, a pesar de tener los ojos rojos y haber llorado un poco Trixie en ese momento le sonreía.

-No entiendo cómo – respondió Twilight – no sé como superaría perder a mis padres, pero perderlos así de repente, y luego todo lo demás… incluso tenía miedo de escuchar esa parte de la historia, porque te iba a doler mucho… pero ahora pareces estar bien, realmente eres una yegua fuerte – dijo con una risita limpiándose los ojos.

-Cuando la vida te obliga a serlo – dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es solo eso, los ponis se vuelven tristes y amargos de por vida, pero ha pasado poco más de un mes y tu pareces estar perfecta – dijo Twilight limpiándose los ojos y mirándola de frente, ahora con una mirada de suave admiración y cariño que hizo a Trixie sonrojarse – tus padres debieron haber sido muy buenos ponis, Journe y Fairy también, si pudieron criarte tan resistente, pero me alegra que puedas sanar así de rápido, no sé que hubiera hecho si las cosas hubieran seguido así de mal, aunque no es que he hecho más que darte un techo…

Twilight se interrumpió con la risa de Trixie, una risa serena y alegre, cuando vio su sonrisa honesta de nuevo el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-No es solo yo y mi familia – dijo Trixie - ¡Tu! Eres una de las razones de que pueda estar feliz ahora, tal vez la más grande – dijo Trixie apuntándola con el casco.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó Twilight incrédula – pero si no he podido hacer mucho, no sé cómo consolar a un poni, no sé qué decir cuando me cuentan algo, es decir, mírame, debería ser un apoyo y estoy llorando – dijo con una sonrisa compungida.

-Nunca necesité consejos y una terapia – dijo Trixie- simplemente que alguien fuera de mi familia me quisiera sin ningún miramiento – Trixie se adelantó y le dio un abrazo a Twilight, ella se dio cuenta dió que no era un abrazo cualquiera, Trixie la apretó largos momentos – una amiga como tu era lo que necesitaba Twilight, que supiera convencerme de que soy tan buena y puedo ser tan querida como cualquier otro poni, por una razón u otra nadie fuera de mi familia había hecho eso – la alejó un segundo de si, mientras Twilight la miraba conmovida por sus palabras – gracias, y estas van más en serio de lo que puedas imaginar, te lo agradezco desde el alma – terminó Trixie.

Twilight tenía una enorme sonrisa, las palabras de Trixie la volvían muy feliz, hasta hace unos minutos y por mucho tiempo no había estado segura de estarle haciendo un bien a la yegua.

-Yo solo hice lo que quise hacer – dijo Twilight negando suavemente – no sé si sea para tanto, hice lo que me salió del alma.

-Exacto – respondió Trixie – eso es lo único que quería - Twilight levantó la mirada y se encontraron en medio, ambas felices y conmovidas, se miraron en silencio unos segundos, sin decir nada, la situación se volvía cada vez más íntima, hasta que Trixie se decidió a interrumpirla.

-Twilight ¿te enojarías mucho si me levanto?

Twilight frunció levemente el ceño, ahora mismo le costaba incluso no decirle que si de inmediato, se sentía algo manipulable.

-Todavía no has estado en reposo los tres días que recetaron – dijo Twilight.

-No quiero levantarme y salir, solo quiero cambiar de sitio – dijo Trixie – me llevo el abrigo al sillón, es solo que estoy harta de esta habitación.

-Okey, supongo que puedes hacer eso – dijo Twilight de mala gana.

Trixie agradeció y se levantó llevando la ropa de cama consigo, Twilight la siguió algo preocupada hasta que Trixie se sentó en el sillón, haciendo algo así como una carpa con lo que traía, le sonrió a Twilight desde su refugio y esta no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Al menos te voy a traer algo caliente – dijo Twilight.

-Una taza de café sería magnífico.

Twilight y Trixie se quedaron conversando un rato más en el salón, con una taza de café cada una, Twilight estaba sentada al lado de Trixie, aunque no hablaran demasiado estaban tranquilas y felices relajándose en el lugar.

Twilight pensaba en lo que había pasado Trixie, su historia sin duda estaba llena de angustia y pena, aunque más le afectaba lo que había dicho al final. "Eres todo lo que necesitaba" Twilight sonreía con alegría a cada momento que Trixie se volteaba a mirarla, y aunque Trixie no dijera nada, Twilight estaba segura de que se veía tonta.

Un poco más tarde Spike llegó a la biblioteca junto con Sweetie Belle.

-Ah, hola Trixie - dijo el dragón – Twilight, te estás ablandando demasiado si la dejas estar aquí en la sala.

-No es como si se estuviera descuidando, simplemente está en el sillón – dijo Twilight encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahá, porque eso es lo que siempre me dices a mi cuando estoy enfermo, y eso que soy un dragón – dijo Spike.

-Hola Spike – dijo Trixie agitando su casco – Sweetie Belle.

-Hola señorita Trixie – dijo Sweetie – hola Twilight.

-Bien, nosotros vamos a estar en mi habitación - dijo Spike estirándose – hasta luego chicas.

-Hasta luego Spike – dijeron ambas mientras los dos jóvenes se internaban en la biblioteca.

-¿No hay ningún problema en que estén solos? – preguntó Trixie una vez se fueron – es decir, sé que no son idiotas, pero ¿Es siquiera posible? – Twilight analizó unos segundos lo que dijo Trixie y se sonrojó levemente.

-No, no, la verdad no podría suceder nada aunque quisieran – dijo Twilight, luego se aclaró la garganta y tomó su modo profesora – los ponis y dragones no son compatibles genéticamente, no del todo al menos, existen hechizos poderosos que pueden combinar los genes de dos seres de forma compatible, creando una nueva criatura con características de ambos, el problema es que se usa en plantas mayormente, técnicamente se puede, pero al menos un alicornio tendría que estar usando el hechizo en el acto… Supongo que entiendes que nadie le ha pedido a las princesas usar su magia mientras…

-Mientras cogen, entiendo – dijo Trixie, Twilight se atragantó.

-Si, bueno… eso, otra cosa es que cada híbrido es diferente genéticamente a otro que viene incluso de los mismos padres, y los híbridos a su vez son infértiles, al menos, es lo más probable.

-Pero tú eres una princesa – dijo Trixie tomándose el mentón y mirando el techo – y la princesa del amor podría ser una candidata, además de tu nueva poción que afirma hechizos…

-Si el hechizo no se hace bien puede pasar cualquier cosa – dijo Twilight seriamente – es riesgoso.

-O sea que esos dos tendrían que adoptar si siguen juntos – dijo Trixie.

-Creo que te estás adelantando – dijo Twilight con una risita – apenas llevan unas semanas juntos.

-Es algo sobre lo que piensas una vez te das cuenta de que eres lesbiana – soltó Trixie – no a los nueve, pero si luego, cuando te das cuenta de que no vas a tener hijos propios.

-Tu… - Twilight tragó - ¿Pensaste sobre eso? Adoptar, seriamente.

-No, no he tenido una relación tan seria o duradera, pero si la tuviera, claro – dijo Trixie – me gustaría tener un pequeño.

-No te veía como madre – dijo Twilight - ¡No es que no pudieras ser una buena! Es solo…

-No mientas Twilight, sería una horrible madre – dijo Trixie tomando café – soy inestable y pobre, es una linda idea, pero no me llevaría a un potrillo conmigo estando tan mal.

-Vas a salir de eso – dijo Twilight acariciando su espalda a través de las mantas – estoy segura de que serías una buena madre – aclaró la garganta buscando que decir, realmente lo creía pero le costaba encontrar las palabras – puedes enseñarle a un potrillo sobre cómo ser fuerte y tenaz, además, no podrías evitar amarlos como a unos propio.

-Al menos en lo último tienes razón – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa – aunque me da miedo estar teniendo un potrillo para tener compañía, tienes que ser feliz por ti mismo antes de criar a alguien tan indefenso.

-Cierto, pero contigo estarían bien, te han pasado muchas cosas, pero eres una buena yegua, de eso estoy segura.

-Gracias Twilight – Trixie sonrió algo cohibida con los halago de Twilight, luego se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

El día de descanso pasó rápidamente, Trixie empezó a practicar desde su sillón, pero Twilight de inmediato se puso frente a ella con el rostro reprobador, Trixie volvió a dejar todo de mala gana, Twilight se supo a leer en la alfombra, aunque de vez en cuando veía pasar pequeños ponis de colores en frente de su libro, que le sacaban la lengua y le hacían morisquetas, el principio se molestaba, pero luego empezó a impresionarse cada vez más, estaban muy bien detallados y se movían de una manera muy realista, cuando uno comenzó a bailar sobre la página se giró hacia Trixie, que de nuevo hizo desaparecer la ilusión de inmediato.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! – preguntó Twilight entre divertida y molesta subiéndose al sillón.

-La verdad tampoco lo sé – dijo Trixie – Es una ilusión que hago desde niña, pero ahora me está costando menos, no sé si será por el descanso, por estar más sana… O porque estoy más tranquila y feliz, tal vez todos estos años hayan sido como una práctica en hándicap, si lo piensas, mejorar de apoco en esas condiciones es un logro – aunque Trixie pensaba en ese momento que con Twilight al lado, podía hacer la ilusión que quisiera.

-Entonces no te va a ser tan difícil salir de Poniville – dijo Twilight amagando una sonrisa nerviosa – cuando por fin te vayas de aquí…

-Pareciera que lo estás esperando.

-Para nada, es agradable tenerte aquí…

Trixie y Twilight se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin hablar, ya sin que siquiera se sintiese incómodo.

-Buena Twilight, yo me voy a dormir, mañana voy donde Apple Jack y quiero estar en perfectas condiciones.

-Claro, tienes razón – dijo levantándose, siguió a Trixie hasta la puerta de su habitación – aunque de todas formas es temprano.

-Tengo que terminar con el primer sector mañana, y preferiblemente seguir con el segundo, tal vez tenga que ir hasta el domingo por culpa del resfrío- se miraron en la puerta un instante.

-Buenas noches Twilight – dijo Trixie adelantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la puerta se cerró al segundo siguiente.

Twilight se sentó en el sillón de vuelta con un suspiro, Spike Y Sweetie Belle salieron riendo de la habitación.

-Oh, Twilight ¿Trixie fue a dormir ya?

-Sí, mañana trabaja, así que se acostó temprano.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir a dejar a Sweetie a su casa, nos vemos más tarde.

-Adiós chicos – ambos se despidieron y salieron dejándola sola, Twilight se levantó de mala gana y fue hacia su habitación.

Intentó leer pero no podía concentrarse, su cercanía con Trixie se estaba volviendo demasiado obvia como para seguir ignorándola.

¿Cómo sería estar con una yegua? El solo pensamiento le parecía extraño y la ponía nerviosa, ya no decir cuando recordó las palabras de Trixie sobre adoptar un potrillo, eso le hizo revolver el estómago.

Claro que no podía negarse que estar cerca de Trixie le gustaba más de lo que le gustaba estar con cualquier amiga, hacerla reír o consolarla o abrazarla, o dormir con ella…

Ah, si tan solo pudiera dejarlo hasta ahí, solo eso, sería mucho más simple, PERO, pensar en dejarlo ahí también le revolvía el estomago y la apenaba.

Por Celestia si su mente ya no podía razonar con lo que estaba pasando.

Y la poción seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, como un candado a cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar… aunque le daba coraje, no es que pudiera usarla realmente, era demasiado peligroso, aún así usaba esa excusa para sellarse a sí misma.

La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo a comprometerse en una relación tan seria, esa era la verdad, menos con una errante "Trixie en algún momento va a irse a recorrer Equestria, y tal vez más allá…"

Tenía que resolver la situación, pronto.

A la mañana siguiente Trixie se despertó con golpes en su puerta.

-Trixie ¿Estás despierta? – escuchó la voz de Twilight desde el otro lado.

-Ahora lo estoy – dijo levantándose lentamente, había dormido mucho.

-Son las siente, Apple Jack te espera a las nueve – dijo la yegua desde el otro lado - ¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes – dijo Trixie saliendo de la cama – tengo dos horas para llegar.

La puerta se abrió y Trixie vio a una preocupada Twilight en la puerta.

-Twilight, no voy a morir, solo fue un resfrío – dijo Trixie divertida – no me mires así.

Twilight no dijo nada, solo le dejó una bufanda y una chaqueta en el lomo.

-¿Quieres que me ponga todo esto?

-Cuando termines de trabajar abrígate un poco más, si no puede hacerte mal – dijo Twilight.

-Bien, como usted quiera princesa.

Trixie estaba tomando café y comiendo unas tostadas en la mesa mientras Twilight ordenaba algunas cosas, cada vez que Twilight no la miraba se permitía temblar un poco, ese mismo día estaba planeando irse del lugar, no importa que pasara, entre la fuerza fría que había creado y esa felicidad cálida del último tiempo se sentía como una florecilla agitada por el viento, tenía que lograr salir bien de eso, por Twilight y más importante, por ella misma.

A las ocho diez, cuando Trixie estaba arreglando lo último antes de salir, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Twilight fue a abrirla, al otro lado apareció Humming Brew.

-Princesa, señorita Trixie – dijo saludando el semental.

-Hola Humming – dijo Trixie desde la mesa, no era un saludo entusiasta, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, pero era un saludo amable de todas formas, Twilight la miró sorprendida y Humming con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno… hola – dijo Twilight a Humming – deberíamos empezar de inmediato.

-¿Tan temprano? – no pudo evitar decir Trixie de golpe.

-Tengo que ponerme al día con todo – dijo Twilight.

-Como sea, yo ya tengo que irme – dijo Trixie levantándose – adiós, cuídense.

-Adiós, ten cuidado – dijo Twilight.

-Hasta luego señorita Trixie – dijo Humming, Trixie cerró la puerta.

Ya fuera, apretó los dientes con ira.

Le daba rabia y celos dejar a Twilight sola con ese zopenco, pero se aguantó, tenía que dejar eso atrás y seguir… había muchas cosas que tenía que dejar atrás, meditó pensando en la moneda de oro que llevaba en su mochila.

-Hola granjera, espero no te moleste demasiado que tenga que llegar más tarde – dijo Trixie cuando encontró a Apple Jack.

-No demasiado – dijo la susodicha frunciendo los labios - me incomoda no trabajar al mismo tiempo que tu, te voy a dejar sola y no me gusta, pero como ya te dije, me sales a cuenta, y sé que vas a completar el trabajo.

-Tal vez más rápido de lo que crees – dijo Trixie yendo hacia su lugar.

Y resultó cierto, el hechizo de traslucidez le resultaba más fácil que siempre, al menos cuando su mete se centraba en pensamientos dulces como Twilight acompañándola enferma, o simplemente en ella, cuando Humming y sus pesadillas se lograban entrometer en su pensamiento le resultaba bastante más difícil, por suerte la mayor parte del tiempo lograba mantenerse positiva, sonrió con una rabia alegre al darse cuenta de eso.

Mientras pasaban las horas y Trixie se cansaba empezaba a ser obvio que iba a lograr hacerlo todo más rápido, no se tuvo que detener a descansar, terminó el sector y le pidió a Apple Jack que le mostrara el siguiente lugar, a eso de las tres de la tarde había hecho casi tanto trabajo como antes en nueve horas, aunque todavía le faltaba un tanto para ponerse al día.

-Wow, Trixie ¿Qué te pasó? Estás más trabajadora que la semana pasada – dijo Apple Jack apoyada contra un árbol.

-¿Cierto? Tener un hogar y alguien que te quiera realmente ayuda – dijo Trixie – pronto vas a tener que darme más trabajo para darme un reto.

-Tal vez eso sea un punto de porque tú y Twilight se llevan tan bien, ambas son hechiceras fuera del motón.

-Tal vez, como sea ¿Me estás vigilando, para ver si no me desmayo?

-Por una parte, por otra, yo ya salgo del campo, así que quería pasar a ver cómo iba la cosa.

Trixie miró al suelo viéndose de golpe muy seria, ese sería el momento perfecto, pensó, tenía que tomar la iniciativa y dar un paso adelante, cerró los ojos con la cabeza gacha y respiró profundo, con un escalofrío.

-¿Estás bien chica?

-Perfectamente – dijo Trixie soltando el aire - Apple Jack, tengo que hablarte.

Llegaron hasta el frente de la casa, donde Big Mac estaba cargando una carreta para el mercado, y se sentaron un poco alejadas del resto.

-Primero ¿Cómo va el carro? –Apple Jack frunció los labios.

-Va bien, tuvimos unos inconvenientes, pero en unos cuatro días estaría armado… ¿No estás pensando en irte de la biblioteca o sí? ¿Piensas en irte de Poniville?

-No de Poniville al menos – dijo Trixie suavemente, mirando al cielo y respirando acompasadamente.

-¿De la biblioteca si? Sabes que eso molestaría a Twilight – dijo la granjera frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero créeme, lo último que quiero es molestarla – Trixie siguió hablando frente a la cauta mirada de Apple Jack – segundo, tus primos vienen cada cierto tiempo ¿Tienes habitaciones extra, presumo?

-Unas cuantas, la mayor parte de mis primos vienen por el día o traen carpas, las habitaciones nunca se llenan.

-Necesito dormir aquí hasta que el carro esté listo, luego de eso voy a vivir en el hasta finales de Otoño, Invierno completo tal vez si encuentro un buen trabajo, pero tengo que salir de la biblioteca- dijo Trixie gesticulando con los cascos, parecía estar realmente preocupada, Apple Jack la miró confundida, no parecía un gesto mezquino.

-¿Por qué? Hasta donde sé, Twilight y tu se llevan de maravilla, y ella realmente quiere ayudarte, la vas a herir y vas a hacer todo más difícil, tal vez pueda dejarte, pero tienes que decirme porque – esa frase era tajante y definitiva, Trixie suspiró y miró hacia el lado, le debía la honestidad a Apple Jack.

-Nos llevamos bien, cierto, tal vez demasiado… No voy a poder seguir aguantando verla acercarse más y más a Humming – dijo Trixie – ya me es difícil no caer cuando lo veo, pero si los veo juntos… No voy a poder aguantar eso Apple Jack, y podría pasar en cualquier momento – se hizo un corto silencio, mientras Apple Jack absorbía lo que le decía Trixie, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comprensión, y tal vez un poco de pena – si me dices que no, puedo pagar un hotel unos días, pero preferiría no derrochar con los deudas que tengo, si te soy sincera, debo poco más de veinte mil bits, es mucho dinero.

-No, está bien – dijo Apple Jack de inmediato – puedes quedarte aquí.

Se giraron y miraron hacia la ciudad sin decir nada unos momentos.

-Espera un segundo – dijo la granjera adentrándose, al rato salió con unas cuantas botellas en una canasta – pensé que iba a ser útil – cuando Trixie vio, eran cervezas de la mejor calidad, cerveza negra, sin ningún sello, incluso tenían algo de polvo encima, si bien la cerveza se veía impoluta.

-Cerveza errante – dijo Trixie sorprendida – solo la probé un par de veces con mis padres…

-En la fiesta dijiste que era la mejor, así que le pedí a mis compradores si podían conseguirme un poco, exporto a toda Equestria, no fue difícil.

-Muchas gracias – dijo de todo corazón Trixie abriendo una botella, bebieron en silencio.

-¡Los alcanzo en un rato! – le gritó Apple Jack a sus hermanos cuando salían al mercado, luego se giró a ver a Trixie, que sonreía un poco conmovida por el sabor de la cerveza que le recordaba antiguos tiempos – tal vez no debería dejarte beber luego de estar enferma, pero la felicidad es una buena cura.

-Esto es lo mejor – dijo Trixie tomando otro sorbo.

-Es muy buena… De cualquier forma ¿No has pensado en decirle a Twilight? Me sorprende que alguien como tú no esté apaleándose con Humming por la yegua que le gusta.

Trixie la miró unos segundos, luego asintió.

-Eso haría, pero no estoy en condiciones, Twilight a ayudado, pero todavía me entra miedo, de repente me siento sola, de repente siento rabia, odio… Sigo inestable, no me gusta aceptarlo pero es verdad, si me voy ahora, sé que puedo volver a ponerme de pie y hacer una buena vida, si me quedo y todo sale mal… - tomó un sorbo más – voy a morir amargada y rencorosa – Apple Jack la miró unos instantes y asintió tomando la cuarta botella.

-Eso es de mi estilo, tu decisión, me refiero – dijo Apple Jack – mi hermano diría algo como "Si no estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por eso, no vas a ganar nada fuera de esa lucha" o algo por el estilo.

-¿Realmente lo diría? ¿O solo diría "Yep" cuando le preguntaras? – dijo sarcástica Trixie.

-Cuesta hacerlo hablar, pero puede ser bastante inteligente cuando quiere – dijo Apple Jack – si tienes la suerte de escucharlo.

-Como sea ¿No te molesta si me voy ahora? Tengo cosas que hacer, te juro que para el fin de semana tengo todo listo.

-No necesitas jurarlo – dijo Apple Jack despidiéndose a medida que Trixie se levantaba – se que lo vas a hacer, además, yo tengo que ir al mercado.

-Adios Apple Jack.

-Cuídate chica.

Trixie llegó a Quills and Sofas a eso de las cuatro y media, respiró decidida y entró.

El mismo poni de la otra vez la miró, pero esta vez levantó una ceja.

-El jefe me dijo que podía volver a aparecer – dijo - ¿Tenía razón?

-Sí, vengo a verlo a él – dijo Trixie – con algo que podría interesarle.

-Adelante – dijo abriendo la puerta hacia arriba y haciéndose a un lado – parecía entusiasmado, así que puedes negociarlo bien.

-¿Eso no es traición? – dijo Trixie levantando una ceja, el semental rio.

-No es como si pudieras estafarlo.

Trixie pasó a la misma sala de la otra vez, había dos ponis dentro, el otro era un anciano unicornio con una lupa en el flanco, de tono morado y con una larga melena blanca.

-¡Ah, señorita Trixie, que oportuna! justamente tengo aquí a un conocedor de monedas antiguas, porque para eso viene ¿Cierto?

-Justamente señor Waddle – dijo Trixie sentándose al otro lado – aunque no se que vengo a ofrecerle realmente, las condiciones son las mismas, no quiero ensuciar el nombre de la princesa, y usted no quiere estafar a la protegida de la misma – dijo con una sonrisa.

-La protegida de la princesa, que interesante – dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa – aunque es injusto decir que tengo solo conocimientos en monedas, puedo avalar casi cualquier antigüedad.

-Perfecto, porque me da la impresión de que vamos a necesitarlo – dijo Trixie sacando la moneda de su mochila.

Dudó una última vez, ese era el último recuerdo de su tío, pero podía ser una forma de superar su pasado, cada vez que veía la moneda le dolía… aunque lo que lo decidió fue pensar en su tío, si la viera en ese momento, le golpearía la cabeza "No seas tarada, vende el cachivache y paga algo de tus deudas mujer, me vale más eso que te aferres a ese trozo de metal" se acercó la moneda a la boca.

-Jamás los voy a olvidar, pero necesito pensar un poco menos en ustedes, al menos un tiempo – susurró, luego puso la moneda en la gran mesa.

Los ojos de ambos sementales, lentamente se abrieron con sorpresa, el unicornio tragó sonoramente, y Waddle parecía aflojarse.

-Señorita Trixie, no sabía que fuera tan maliciosa – dijo Waddle – intentar arruinar a un anciano como yo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no quería… - empezó Trixie confundida.

-Era una broma, solo una broma – dijo Waddle levantando un casco – Clear Sight, ten los honores – el unicornio lo miró un segundo y luego reaccionó, asintiendo, ambos parecía nerviosos y algo shockeados, Trixie empezó a preguntarse que le había regalado su tío.

Un hechizo denso y vibrante envolvió desde el cuerno del unicornio hasta la moneda, por unos segundos.

-Mil años… - dijo el unicornio tragando, luego la hizo levitar por encima suyo mirándola insistentemente – y tiene todas las marcas originales… ¡Este es oro real Waddle, puedo ver las marcas de la aleación bajo la moneda!

-Bien, bien, cálmate – dijo Waddle, mirando a Trixie nervioso – al grano señorita ¿Cuánto quiere?

Trixie no sabía que responder, la moneda parecía importante.

-¿Tres mil bits? – dijo tentativamente, ambos sementales se sorprendieron, pero a la vez se relajaron un poco.

-Ni siquiera es que no pueda estafar así a alguien, tengo que ganarme esta moneda por las buenas – dijo Waddle – sería un insulto a la historia pagar eso.

-¿Cinco mil? Honestamente, no podría recibir más que eso – dijo Trixie algo anonadada.

Clear y Waddle se miraron unos segundos, luego suspiraron.

-Yo te ofrezco siete mil, pero solo porque no puedo pagar más – dijo el unicornio.

-Es mía Clear – dijo Waddle – señorita, ¿Sabe porque tengo esta tienda?

-Porque le gustan las antigüedades, porque es rentable – dijo Trixie.

-Si fuera rentable no vendería sofás – dijo Waddle – vendo porque soy coleccionista – continuó acariciando la moneda – y un coleccionista ama las cosas con historia, me dijo que su tío encontró esto en un cofre fuera de Equestria ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-No sé qué historia tendrá la moneda, pero me encanta – dijo Waddle- y me va a recibir el dinero, porque quiero pagar bien la moneda, porque puedo morir tranquilo teniendo esta moneda en mi tienda ¿Le parece bien?

-No quiero abusar de eso – dijo Trixie pensando – pero si lo pone así, voy a tomar lo que me ofrezca.

-Diez mil bits, en cuotas, si no le molesta – dijo Waddle.

-Diez mil bits… - repitió Trixie sobrecogida - ¡¿Por una moneda?!

-Por una moneda – dijo Waddle que ya había empezado a escribir el contrato de venta – le doy cinco ahora, y el resto por otros diez meses.

-Por mi perfecto – dijo Trixie agitando la cabeza – aunque todavía me siento abusiva…

-No lo sienta, un coleccionista espera esto toda su vida – dijo Waddle, pasándole el papel – léalo de cabo a rabo, por favor.

-No quiero traicionar a mi amigo – dijo Clear en un momento – pero creo justo que sepas que en una subasta puedes sacarle unos cuantos miles más…

Trixie lo pensó unos segundos.

-No, Waddle ha sido bueno conmigo, y parece adorar la moneda, yo me quedo feliz – dijo Trixie firmando.

-Excelente – dijo sonriendo Waddle, sacó un cheque de la chequera y escribió una cifra en el – solo puedo darle dos mil en efectivo, tres en el cheque – dijo entregando el papel, luego abrió una caja fuerte y sacó dos bolsas gigantes - ¿Puede cargarlas?

-Me serviría una carreta – dijo Trixie con los ojos como platos en los sacos – muchas gracias… - no escuchó respuesta, levantó la mirada y lo vio poniendo la moneda dentro de una vidrio grueso en la pared – ¿Señor Waddle? – de nuevo no hubo respuesta, estaba ensimismado mirando la moneda, Trixie salió pensando en preguntarle al semental del frente.

Llegaba feliz a casa de Apple Jack, si no estaba ella, al menos estaría su abuela.

-¡Hola Granny Smith, señora! – gritó Trixie viéndola desde lejos en su mecedora.

-Jovencita – dijo la señora levantándose – Apple Jack me dijo que iban a quedarte con nosotros unos cuantos días.

-Espero que no le moleste – dijo Trixie.

-Para nada, siempre es bueno tener ponis jóvenes de visita ¿Ese es tu equipaje?

-Algo por el estilo – dijo Trixie dudando – por el momento lo quiero dejar aquí de todas formas.

-Déjalo en el salón por ahora, cuando elijas habitación lo mueves.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Trixie, las bolsas cayeron con un fuerte sonido metálico, la abuela Smith abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Esas bolsas están llenas de bits?

-Yep.

La abuela se puso un antiguo casco, tomó un rastrillo y volvió a su mecedora con una mirada seria en el rostro.

-Adelante jovencita, yo me quedo cuidando.

Trixie le agradeció y se fue, por alguna razón, completamente segura de la defensa de la abuela, se encontró a Apple Jack de vuelta.

-Ah Trixie, que suerte verte tan pronto, se me olvidó por completo decirte algo.

-¿Si?

-Dentro de unas horas deben estar llegando unos familiares, tenemos una junta, pero son menos, y una fiesta en la noche, no creo que les molestes, pero si quieres te encierras en tu habitación – dijo Apple Jack – o bailas con mis primos… o primas, que se yo.

-Tal vez me tome un par de tragos – dijo Trixie – ahora mismo voy a la biblioteca, tengo que sacar mi cofre.

-Te acompaño entonces, de todas formas ya terminó mi día, y el cofre parece pesado.

-Gracias Apple Jack.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca la sala estaba sola.

-Perfecto – dijo Trixie casi corriendo a su habitación- debieron haber salido un momento.

Levitó su baúl hasta afuera sin que nadie la viera.

-Algo me dice que no le has dicho todavía a Twilight- dijo Apple Jack.

-No… no pude, estoy tomando estas decisiones una por una, me cuesta – respondió Trixie dejando el baúl en el carro- le voy a decir esta noche.

-A despedirte, mejor dicho.

-Cierto… Realmente no quiero estar aquí una vez pase algo entre ella y Humming.

-¡Trixie! – Escuchó la voz de Twilight a su espalda – te estaba buscando, ya son las cinco, estaba preocupada.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Twilight! – Dijo Trixie dándose vuelta de golpe – si, la verdad tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de volver – en ese momento le hubiera encantado tener un sombrero – y sigo algo ocupada, nos vemos al rato.

-Intenta llegar temprano – dijo Twilight.

-La verdad, me invitaron a la fiesta de los Apple, voy a estar ahí hasta tarde – dijo Trixie.

-¿Te espero entonces o no llegas? – preguntó Twilight mosqueada, Trixie tragó.

-Puedes venir si quieres – dijo Apple Jack en ese momento – luego se van las dos juntas.

-Supongo que estaría bien – dijo pensándolo Twilight – por hoy ya terminé de trabajar.

-Entonces hoy a las siete y media, te espero – dijo Apple Jack - ven Trixie, déjame cargar eso – le echó una manta al baúl sin que Twilight pudiera verlo y se encaminó hacia la granja, se acercó a Trixie y le susurró al oído – Un poco más de entereza, tienes hasta la noche para decirle lo que quieras decirle.

-Adiós Apple Jack.

-Adiós Twilight – dijo Apple Jack acarreando el carro hacia la granja.

-Tenemos dos horas entonces – dijo Twilight a Trixie.

-Sí, yo voy a practicar un rato – dijo la yegua entrando apresuradamente en la biblioteca.

Sabía que se estaba comportando un poco cobarde, pero realmente le desagradaba la idea de herir a Twilight, por encima de todo, no quería enfrentarse a ella.

Sus ilusiones esa tarde fueron las mejores que había hecho desde hace años, pero frecuentemente se quebraban, Reitu estaba en su cabeza mirando el espectáculo, y tanto Spike como Twilight la miraban de lejos.

-Es bastante impresionante – dijo Spike.

-Mmm…

-¿Algún problema?

-Trixie se está comportando rara hoy día – dijo Twilight.

-¿Rara cómo?

-Parece… tan lejana como cuando recién llegó a la biblioteca – dijo Twilight sosteniendo su cabeza en el casco, meditabunda – esta yegua es muy frustrante…

Spike ahogó una risa antes de volver a sus asuntos.

-Entonces ¿De qué va la fiesta? – preguntó Twilight mientras caminaban a la granja - ¿Y porque estás invitada?

-Porque voy a estar trabajando en la granja unos meses, y a ti porque te preocupo, es así de simple – dijo Trixie sin voltear a mirarla.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si ¿Porque?

-Me da la impresión de que estás molesta por algo – dijo Twilight suavemente – estás distante…

-No – dijo luego de suspirar – estoy bien Twilight, solo… estoy algo decaída.

-¿Por el resfrío o simplemente te deprimiste?

-Estoy tristona, es todo – dijo Trixie – se me va a pasar.

Twilight pasó un casco por la melena de Trixie.

-Ánimo – Trixie le sonrió pero pensaba en que no lo hiciera tan difícil, Twilight se mantuvo preocupada y Trixie distante todo el camino.

Llegaron un poco pasado las siete y media a casa de los Apple.

-Granny Smith, aquí todos los ponis son de confianza, no necesitas cuidar el dinero de esa forma – escucharon que decía Apple Jack, mientras saludaban a los primos de Apple Jack de camino a la casa – deja el casco y el rastrillo por favor.

-Una invitada nuestra dejó todo esto a nuestro cuidado, como anfitriona de los Apple no puedo permitir que nada le pase – dijo la anciana yegua firmemente.

-¡Apple Jack! – Gritó Trixie adelantándose – hola.

-Ah, jovencita, no se preocupe, sus bits… - empezó Granny, pero Apple Jack le lanzó un mirada a la situación y reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡Granny, no es el momento para discutir el asunto, tenemos invitados! – la abuela levantó una ceja mirando a Trixie y Apple Jack que se veían nerviosas y a Twilight que estaba mirándolas con sospecha..

-Ya veo… - dijo agitando la cabeza – parece que este asunto no me concierne, bueno, tampoco me voy a comprometer con eso – dijo quitándose el casco y dejando el rastrillo, luego miró a las tres sonriendo – espero se diviertan, hasta luego.

-¿Qué fue eso Apple Jack? – preguntó Twilight.

-Nada Twilight, no te preocupes – cuando la alicornio miró hacia otro lado la granjera susurró a Trixie - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Vendí una última moneda en diez mil bits – los ojos de Apple Jack se abrieron con sorpresa – no le digas nada a Twilight, ah, y te pago el carro de inmediato.

-Chica, tienes que enfocarte – dijo Apple Jack agitando la cabeza hacia los lados.

Era entrada la noche, el oscuro cielo se iluminaba por la gigante hoguera del centro, Trixie estaba sentada en una de las mesas mirando al feliz grupo de los Apple que danzaban alrededor de la fogata, los dos hermanos anfitriones eran menos entusiastas, pero de todas formas observaban el espectáculo sonriendo.

Twilight se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí, es cierto que todos habían sido amables, pero realmente empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar, se supone que estaba ahí por estar preocupada de Trixie, y era cierto, pero sentada a dos asientos de distancia, no hacía más que observar a la yegua, que miraba a infinito tomando cerveza errante.

Ella estaba algo mareada ya, el alcohol no era ni nunca había sido su fuerte, Trixie por su parte se veía perfecta, a medida que la fiesta avanzaba, las empezaron a dejar de lado, Twilight se sentía incómoda, aunque Trixie parecía estar en su mundo.

-¿Vas a bailar o vas a estar aquí todo el rato? – preguntó Twilight a Trixie, pero esta estaba tan ensimismada que no reaccionó "Demonios" murmuró Twilight por lo bajo, ella no estaba completamente segura de mantenerse en pie, menos bailar, esa cerveza era más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado.

-¡Trixie! - Se escuchó el grito de Apple Jack desde el otro lado de la mesa, la yegua azul la miró algo desprevenida - ¿Todo listo? – dijo sin que Twilight la escuchara.

-No, todavía no – dijo Trixie.

-Te estás demorando demasiado – dijo Apple Jack – como sea, si vienes a la fiesta al menos puedes dar un baile ¿Cierto? Te ayudaría a relajarte.

-Hace mucho que no bailo – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Pero sabes hacerlo, estoy segura, además, los primos se ofrecieron a tocar una canción para ti sola – dijo con un guiño.

-Sabes que no tengo interés en ningún primo.

-Solo baila la maldita pieza – dijo Apple Jack tomando de su jarra.

Trixie lo pensó un segundo ¿Por qué no? Había hecho espectáculos desagradables por años, podía divertirse un rato con el grupo de ponis.

Algunos bailaban en el centro, entre sementales y yeguas, solo para divertirse un rato, aunque las parejas bailaban más de cerca al ritmo de las guitarras y el canto country, habían grupos en las mesas conversando, riendo o solo bebiendo, Trixie se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al centro de la fiesta, Twilight la siguió con la mirada, Apple Jack le dio un guiño a sus primos con los instrumento sin que las otras dos se dieran cuenta, ella no estaba muy segura de Humming metiendo sus narices ahí.

Twilight vio como uno de los sementales le ofreció el casco a Trixie sintiéndose de golpe contenta cuando ella lo rechazó, el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto y tenía la cara roja, estaba molestándose cada vez más, los primos comenzaron a tocar una bella tonada, seguida de un simple canto, acompañada de un pandero y una campana (Gipsy Woman – Brian Hyland), no se dio cuenta de que todo parecía demasiado planeado.

Y entonces Trixie comenzó a bailar, sola.

Se levantó en sus patas traseras y empezó a girar como en uno de sus espectáculos, moviendo sus caderas y brazos al ritmo de la música.

Twilight abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, Trixie movía su cuello y su melena la envolvía casi abrazándola, giraba alrededor de la fogata y la luz golpeaba su cuerpo resaltando por segundos cada detalle de su figura, las cicatrices estaba ahí, pero a mirada de Twilight, eso solo le daba más encanto, y al resto de los sementales tampoco parecía importarle, pronto se escucharon risas, silbidos y algunos aplausos.

Twilight se relajó pero se quedó mirando fijamente los movimientos de Trixie, la letra misma de la canción comenzó a tocarla proundamente.

"_Salida de la nada de una caravana._

_Alrededor de la luz de la hoguera._

_Una bella mujer se mueve._

_Con cabello tan negro como la noche._

_Sus ojos eran como los de un gato en la noche._

_Que me hipnotizan con amor._

_Era la mujer gitana._

_Era la mujer gitana._

La letra no calzaba con la apariencia de Trixie, pensó Twilight con una risita, pero de todas formas la estaba derritiendo, más cuando el movimiento de Trixie se hacía más lento, casi haciendo gala de su cuerpo, pero sin parecer indecente de ninguna forma, se reía junto con los que la veían y cantaban con ella, como si se sacara un peso de encima.

_Ella baila alrededor._

_Con la melodía de la guitarra._

_Por el fuego su rostro estaba fulgurante._

_¿Cómo fue que me encanto?_

_Oh, como amaría sostenerla cerca._

_Y besarla y para siempre susurrar en su oído._

_Te amo mujer gitana._

_Te amo mujer gitana._

" …"

_Odie ver a la gitana irse._

_Sabiendo que nunca sabrá._

_Que la amo, la amo…_

Twilight seguía mirando a la yegua azul mientras repetían la letra una y otra vez, hasta que algunos ponis empezaron a silbar entre risas para que cambiaran de canción.

Tal vez por el alcohol, Twilight tomó una decisión, desde su indecisión se dijo que iba a acercarse a Trixie cada vez más, un paso a la vez, y ver que sucedía, porque odiaría verla irse y luego darse cuenta de que había algo más… podía demorarse, tenía tiempo, tenía meses seguramente.

-Ojos de caramelo, le llaman a esos – dijo Apple Jack que se había sentado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta, Twilight saltó sorprendida, de inmediato se mareó y se agarró la cabeza.

-No debí beber tanto…¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A como estabas mirando a Trixie – dijo Apple Jack – mírame a la cara y dime que no sientes nada por esa yegua – Twilight abrió los ojos sintiéndose expuesta, no le respondió nada de inmediato, solo tragó ruidosamente, miraba hacia los lados alejándose mientras Apple Jack se acercaba con un sonrisa maliciosa, la granjera no estaba segura de si tenía razón, pero las miradas que el alquimista le lanzaba a su hermano le decían que algo fallaba en la ecuación, Trixie interrumpió cuando llegó a la mesa riendo, Twilight y Apple Jack se interrumpieron mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Tenías razón Apple Jack, eso me ayudó a relajarme! – dijo Trixie con una firme sonrisa.

-De todas formas se está haciendo tarde – dijo Twilight – deberíamos volver a la biblioteca… ¿Trixie? – preguntó cuando la vio ponerse de golpe seria y mirarla a la cara.

-Twilight… No voy a volver hoy a la biblioteca – dijo Trixie – me voy a quedar con Apple Jack en la granja – Twilight quedó boquiabierta.

-Dices ¿Por la fiesta? Si realmente te quedas hasta tan tarde podría quedarme también…

-No, me voy a quedar con Apple Jack unos días hasta que el carro esté completo, después voy a empezar a vivir en el carro – dijo Trixie con una austera sonrisa.

-No es en serio.

-Va completamente en serio, me voy a ir de la biblioteca, perdón por no avisarte antes…

-¿Pero porque? – Preguntó Twilight, luego agito su cabeza hacia los lados incrédula – tiene que ser una broma, todavía estás convaleciente, todavía no te vas de Poniville ¡Faltan meses para eso! ¿Qué necesidad tienes de irte de la biblioteca? – Twilight soltó una risita nerviosa – No te creo, la verdad, me estás molestando.

-No Twilight, la pasada fue la última noche que pasé en la biblioteca – dijo Trixie, Apple Jack las estaba mirando esperando el momento justo, Twilight parecía herida y Trixie se mostraba tan fría como podía.

-No Trixie, no puedes hacer eso, me prometiste que ibas a intentar salir de todo eso, si te vas ahora…

-Es solo una parte de seguir adelante Twilight, en algún momento iba a irme de la biblioteca, ¿Por qué esperar más? – Twilight se quedó sin palabras mirando a Trixie, que miraba hacia el cielo sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

-Trixie, estás arruinándolo, Twilight tenía una sorpresa preparada para ti en la biblioteca – dijo Apple Jack – deberías al menos pasarte por ahí una última vez.

-Exacto – dijo apresuradamente Twilight – ven conmigo, si quieres luego de devuelves.

Trixie miró a ambas levantando una ceja.

-Bien, me voy a pasar una última vez – dijo Trixie, Twilight por el frente, se alejaron de la granja hacia la biblioteca.

Trixie caminaba apresuradamente intentando alcanzar a Twilight que estaba trotando al frente de ella, le parecía extraño pero no encontró razón para negarse, debían ser las doce de la noche cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, estaba a oscuras, Twilight abrió la puerta y Trixie entró.

-Okey Twilight ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme? – preguntó Trixie en la oscuridad antes de escuchar el portazo detrás suyo.

-Para con eso y dime la verdad – dijo Twilight en voz alta – No te creo nada sobre esa idiotez de que es lo mejor para seguir adelante – Twilight tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, Trixie se puso nerviosa.

-¿Twilight? – dijo notando lo bebida que estaba Twilight - No se deberías subir la voz ¿Qué pasa con Spike?

-Spike se queda donde Rarity hoy, tal vez lo sabrías si no hubieras todo el día ensimismada en lo tuyo sin escuchar a nadie más – dijo Twilight – ahora, dime en serio, que pasa.

-Ya te lo dije, simplemente estoy siguiendo con mi vida – dijo Trixie – déjalo así.

-¡Mentira Trixie! Te conozco, se que pasa algo, simplemente dime que sucede – pidió Twilight casi compungida – puedes decirme, no tienes que irte de golpe.

-No me pasa nada Twilight – dijo Trixie – en serio, simplemente creo que es momento de que me vaya de la biblioteca…

Twilight la miró unos segundos y luego gruñó con rabia.

-¡Se que es mentira, lo sé y no digas lo contrario! Eres, tu sola, lo más frustrante que me ha pasado en la vida Trixie – Twilight estaba asustada aunque no lo aceptara, había estado dándole vueltas y tiempo a la situación y ahora de golpe Trixie parecía escapársele de los cascos.

-Solo déjalo estar Twilight, es lo mejor – dijo Trixie bajando la mirada – voy a irme, y voy a estar bien.

-Ayer mismo me dijiste que éramos amigas, que yo era todo…- Twilight se trabó antes de terminarlo – ¿Y ahora llegas y me dices que te vas sin decirme porque? Vamos, por favor, si tienes una buena razón dímela, incluso puedo ayudarte, pero por favor, dime quiero, saber, me preocupa.

-No puedo decirte, no ahora – dijo Trixie, admitiendo la mentira - tal vez luego, en un largo tiempo, pero por ahora déjalo estar ¡No es que quiera irme!

-Entonces quédate, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… si es por el dinero no te preocupes, tampoco molestas, esta ya es como tu casa ¡Nunca fue mía en primer lugar! – se hizo un largo silencio, Trixie se negaba a mirarla – pensé que me tenías más confianza.

-Twilight por favor no sigas con eso – dijo Trixie encogiéndose, escuchar eso la hería – lo dije en serio, eres mi amiga…

-No parece – dijo Twilight acercándose algo tambaleante.

-Cuidado – dijo Trixie nerviosa.

-No me gusta esto ¡Soy la maldita princesa de la amistad! Pero ahora he invertido un mes completo intentando ayudarte, me dijiste que era tu amiga, pensé que confiabas en mi, pensé que ibas a quedarte aquí hasta fines del Otoño como mínimo – dijo Twilight – pero ahora tiras todo por la borda y te largas sin decirme nada, ni siquiera me avisaste, implemente me lo dices de repente, como escapando, ¿Y quieres que me quede tranquila?

-Eso sería lo último que te pido, que me dejes ir en paz – dijo Trixie alejándose un poco de Twilight, era obvio que el alcohol hablaba por ella, pero bueno, los borrachos no mienten.

-Me duele Trixie – dijo Twilight con pena, dio un último paso y puso sus cascos en los hombros de Trixie, esta se estaba derritiendo, miraba la expresión herida y la pena de Twilight y su decisión se desvanecía – no quiero que me dejes tirada así.

-Twilight, no estás bien – Twilight se adelantó y le dio un abrazo.

-Claro que estoy bien, tu no entiendes, yo quería ayudarte hasta el final, incluso más, quiero asegurarme de que no te vuelva a pasar nada como lo que me contaste, me hice a la idea… y ahora te vas a ir y voy a quedarme aquí pensando en si alguien te está lanzando tomates en algún pueblo – susurró Twilight en el oído de Trixie, esta tragó sintiendo el calor de Trixie, luego se alejó y se la quedo mirando de frente – y encima mee estás mintiendo, sé que si, lo peor es que sé que no te puedo obligar a quedarte.

-Me gustaría hacerlo Twilight – dijo Trixie intentando calmarse con Twilight tan cerca – no creas que te estoy dejando tirada, sigo diciendo que eres el poni vivo que más quiero pero…

-¿Pero qué? Al menos dime porque Trixie, al menos merezco eso ¿No? Me gané eso al menos, déjame saber que te pasa, para estar más tranquila – Trixie miraba a Twilight que estaba a pocos centímetros.

-Si te digo… promete no decir nada y dejarme ir, es lo mejor – dijo temblorosa Trixie.

-Dime y lo voy a pensar – dijo Twilight, Trixie la miró unos segundos dudando profundamente, el temor a perder su amistad, a que la viera mal, y simplemente mostrarse tan vulnerable seguían ahí, pero no podía sobrepasar el hecho de estar hiriendo a Twilight.

La alicornio casi no tuvo momento de reaccionar, Trixie cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, cuando quiso darse cuenta Trixie la estaba besado apasionadamente.

Twilight tenía los ojos abiertos en shock mientras Trixie con los ojos cerrados hacía bailar los labios suavemente sobre los suyos, Twilight sentía la respiración agitada de Trixie, pero además sentía su propio cuerpo, no decidido a que sentir. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Trixie acaricio sus labios de cabo a rabo con la punta de la lengua, como si metódicamente quisiera tocar, marcar cada centímetro de piel con su boca, no podía alejarse ni responder, no lograba reaccionar.

Trixie sentía la inmovilidad de Twilight y la interpretó como rechazo, pero no podía dejar de querer, su cuerpo le pedí un poco más, sin abrir la boca de Twilight intentó besarla de toda manera posible, en un momento, incluso con el temor al rechazo, no aguantó más y su lengua abrió la boca de Twilight, en ese momento metió su lengua y la beso profunda y lentamente, Twilight reaccionó con un quejido y encogiéndose un poco, pero no lo empujo, Trixie estaba en un paraíso del que no quería salir, pero acariciando entre sus labios una última vez la lengua de Twilight dejó de besarla, se alejó de ella con la mirada baja.

-Gracias por no empujarme o echarme a patadas – dijo en voz baja, con una irónica sonrisa – por eso no aguanto estar más aquí, no contigo y Humming trabajando juntos, solo… duele mucho – Trixie se alejó hacia la puerta – eres lo única que necesito, pero a veces uno no puede tenerlo todo ¿Cierto? – Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando sintió algo agarrarle la cola, se dio vuelta y Twilight la tenía agarrada con su magia – No lo hagas más complicado…

-¿A qué te refieres conmigo y Humming? – dijo reaccionado Twilight, luego se tapó la boca con un casco, ¡Por Celestia, acababa de besar a una yegua! ¡Hace solo una semana lo consideraba algo posible! Estaba muy confundida, le hubiera gustado repasar la idea un tiempo antes de considerarlo seriamente siquiera, y la lengua de Trixie… Sentía todavía cada movimiento de la boca de la yegua en la suya, no tenía que tener mucha experiencia para saber que era muy buena.

-Vamos Twilight, todo el pueblo lo comenta, te gusta Humming – dijo Trixie – no quiero estar aquí con ustedes dos, deberías entender eso.

-¡No me gusta Humming, es un gran conocedor de pociones y muy simpático, eso es todo! – dijo aceleradamente Twilight, seguía queriendo que Trixie se quedara… incluso…

-Por eso siempre estás sonrojada y riéndote cerca de él – dijo Trixie irónica – Fluttershy me dijo que le dijiste a Rarity que te estabas enamorando de él, no tienes que mentirme.

-Pero no le dije eso a Rarity, no exactamente, ¡¿Y cómo fue que Fluttershy te dijo?!

-Me escuchó conversarle a Reitu de que me había enamorado de ti – dijo simplemente Trixie, Twilight pegó un saltito al escucharlo tan claramente.

-No le dije eso a Rarity, le dije que estaba confundida sobre un recién llegado – dijo Twilight dudando, Trixie la miró muy levemente irritada.

-Como sea, algo sobre él le dijiste, o sea que yo estoy fuera – dijo Trixie – no quiero quedarme esperando que pase algo que no va a pasar, ¿Al fin y al cabo no te gustan las yeguas o sí?

-Yo no dije nada sobre Humming – dijo Twilight, luego abrió los ojos notando que había dicho, y se tapó la boca.

Trixie la miró un segundo, luego captó el mensaje, la única recién llegada que quedaba era ella misma…

-Okey, okey… esto tiene que ser una confusión – dijo Trixie poniendo un casco delante suyo – recuerdo todos los rumores sobre ti y un tipo de la guardia, Flash algo, a ti no te gustan las yeguas ¿Cierto? – Twilight la miro sintiéndose atrapada, no respondió - ¿Cierto? – Repitió Trixie acercándose a medida que Twilight se alejaba - No estabas hablando de mi cuando hablaste con Rarity ¿Cierto? – Twilight la miró y se tomó la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tan… inoportuna?! – soltó Twilight, Trixie se acercó más, todavía sin poder creer lo evidente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podría haber sido oportuna? – preguntó Trixie acercándose más todavía, Twilight se topó con una pared en su retroceso.

-Yo no dije eso – dijo Twilight tragando.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Twilight – dijo Trixie – ten algo de respeto porque este enamorada de ti, por favor, dime si hablabas de mi cuando fuiste donde Rarity – Twilight miró al suelo dudando, todavía no estaba segura de que le pasaba, y cualquier respuesta podía ser una catástrofe, por darle esperanzas, o por arruinar un amorío, por herirla ya más de la que la habían herido…

-Sí, hablaba de ti – susurró Twilight – pero no es que me estuviera enamorando, simplemente no sabía que estaba pasando, nunca… nunca me había sentido así, no podía analogarlo con amistad…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué significa eso?

-No quería que te fueras – dijo Twilight rascándose el hombro con el casco, sonrojada a más no poder- cuando te imaginaba yéndote a hacer tu vida, me sentía abandonada, quería que te quedaras aquí mucho tiempo… Todavía lo quiero…

Eso no terminaba de responder la pregunta de Trixie, pero era más de lo que creía iba a recibir jamás de Twilight.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó Trixie.

-¿Qué?

-El beso.

-Yo… - Twilight suspiró – todo esto es realmente confuso Trixie, nunca antes… ¡Siempre he estado sola, lo de Flash fueron unas miradas!

-Si no te hubiera gustado no sería confuso – dijo Trixie acercándose más todavía, estaba a centímetros de Twilight esta se tiró para atrás hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

En ese momento vio los ojos de Trixie se había esfumado toda la arrogancia y protección que tenía siempre, la miraba sin un atisbo de dureza.

Trixie apenas podía creer lo que pasaba, Twilight la miraba dudando, pero sin embargo podía ver todo el cariño que tenía, y podía notar como su respiración se agitaba, en cualquier oportunidad habría asegurado sin dudar que en eso había algo, pero simplemente no lo creía.

-Porque si te gustó el beso, si yo te gusto – dijo Trixie acercándose lentamente, Twilight la vio acercarse pero no pudo alejarse, Trixie bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de su cuello – puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti Twilight – susurró en su cuello – puedo hacer lo que quieras.

Entonces se zambulló en el cuello de Twilight.

Twilight gimió e instintivamente se agarró de la nuca de Trixie, esta abría la boca y lamía el cuello de Twilight en círculos cada vez más pequeños para ir cerrando los labios lentamente en la piel de la yegua.

Twilight tenía razón, era muy buena, a cada momento sentía un escalofrío que la recorría desde el hombro hasta la punta de los cascos y hasta el cuerno, el tacto de la lengua de Trixie y sus labios era tan delicado y preciso que se encontraba temblando y gimiendo entre los besos y las caricias de Trixie, sus cascos bajaron hasta los lados de su torso, acariciándola de una forma que la hizo arquear la espalda.

-Te amo – susurró Trixie mientras la besaba de vuelta por el cuello hasta la oreja, lamió muy lentamente el oído de Twilight – desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Trixie…- dijo Twilight poniendo sus cascos contra el pecho de Trixie, esta los apartó de inmediato y comenzó a besar el pecho de Twilight – Trixie, no, por favor.

-Te gusta, lo sé – respondió Trixie empezando a acariciar la alas de Twilight con sus cascos – déjate llevar.

-¡Trixie no! – Dijo en voz más alta, intentando apartarla, Trixie apartó sus cascos bruscamente, bajando por su estómago, Twilight la miró y se asustó de golpe - ¡No así! – Dijo ahora apartándola más fuertemente, Trixie se alejó respirando agitadamente - ¡Si digo que no es no!

Trixie la miró y Twilight vio en su rostro como se asustaba de golpe, la miraba espantada.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo acercando un casco – me dejé llevar, no quise… no era un ataque o algo…

-Se que no – dijo Twilight, pensando en todo el tiempo que Trixie había estado sola – se que no, pero si te digo que no, no es juego… solo hace una semana por primera vez, siquiera consideré posible sentirme atraída por una yegua, esto va muy rápido para mi, ni siquiera he tenido un semental de pareja… no he tenido nada y tu ibas a… - dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Sí, iba a hacer eso – dijo Trixie – lo siento, no pensé, es solo que he estado casi soñando con esto tanto tiempo – dijo con una risa nerviosa – te amo tanto…

Twilight la miró conmovida.

-Trixie, lo siento, no puedo decirte nada ahora, todo es tan confuso – dijo agarrándose la frente con los cascos, Trixie vio en Twilight los mismos temores e inseguridades que había visto en Sunset y conoció de niña, pensar en eso teniendo más de veinte era reinterpretarse como poni – no puedo pedirte que te quedes sin una respuesta… al final si que te vas – dijo con pena – pero no se que responder, en serio lo siento…

-Yo me quedo – dijo Trixie sentándose en el suelo.

-Pero mañana podría decirte que no, no puedo hacerte eso – dijo Twilight.

-Pero hay una posibilidad de que me digas que si ¿Cierto? – preguntó Trixie.

-Si, supongo que si – dijo Twilight tragando.

-Entonces me quedo, tengo más chances aquí en la biblioteca.

-Hace media hora estabas segura de irte.

-hace media hora estaba segura de que iba a quedarme a ver cómo te enamorabas y quedabas con Humming, o tal vez me convencí por miedo, pero ya me embarqué, o remas o te ahogas dicen algunos ¿Vas a echarme?

-Claro que no – exclamó Twilight.

-Entonces me quedo, voy a avisarle a Apple Jack – dijo trotando a la puerta.

Cohibida como estaba Twilight solo atinó a hacer levitar una bufanda y una chaqueta y ponérselos a Trixie, por la hora y la temperatura de fuera, Trixie se giró y la miró con una gran y honesta sonrisa, llena de cariño y cierta malicia.

-Por este tipo de cosas es que te amo – dijo Trixie antes de salir, Twilight se quedó sola con un torrente gigantesco de emociones que no alcanzaba a procesar, emoción, nervio, confusión, miedo, cariño, todo revolviéndose en su estómago, no sabía que iba a salir de ahí cuando terminara, pero tenía una leve idea "¿Qué va a decir mi familia si empiezo de novia con una yegua?" pensó en su fuero interno.

Trixie caminaba a paso redoblado hasta la granja, corriendo por momentos incluso, sus ojos tenían una llama potente que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, ahora parecía más grande y poderosa, sonreía casi demente.

-¡Ahí viene la chica enamorada! – Gritó Apple Jack antes de que Trixie se fijara, en el camino estaba ella con un carro – parece que te ha ido bien.

-Apple Jack – dijo Trixie recordando - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso de la sorpresa, porque sabías… todo?

-No sé nada – dijo Apple Jack – es solo un tema de perspectiva, y decidí apostar.

-¿Qué perspectiva?

-Desde mi perspectiva puedo ver a Humming babear cada vez que mira el rojo trasero de mi hermano, lo juro, es un detector de gays – dijo Apple Jack riendo – no quería entrometerme demasiado, pero lo hubiera hecho si las cosas no se hubieras aclarado, traje tus cosas – dijo apuntando al carro.

Trixie la miró unos segundos antes de lanzarse y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No tienes idea de cuento te lo agradezco – dijo Trixie –incluso si las cosas salen mal, ese beso me lo llevo como un tesoro.

-Wow, no es información que me concierne – dijo Apple Jack – solo toma tu cofre y tus bits y vuele a la biblioteca.

-Eso voy a hacer – dijo tomando e carro con magia, inusualmente fácil – hasta luego Apple Jack, te debo la vida.

-Ve a dormir, mañana tienes trabajo que hacer – dijo agitando un casco mientras Trixie corría de vuelta.

Cuando llegó encontró a una nerviosa Twilight en el centro del salón, tiro las bolsas y el cofre al suelo.

-Vendí otra moneda – se adelantó Trixie.

-Realmente estuviste a punto de irte – dijo Twilight con un escalofrío mirando el cofre – entonces… ¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Ir a dormir si no te molesta, estoy agotada.

-Bien – dijo Twilight caminando a su habitación, sentía las pisadas de Trixie siguiéndola hasta la puerta, abrió la puerta y entró, cuando se dio vuelta estaba ahí – Trixie…

-Supongo que no me vas a invitar – dijo Trixie – calma era broma – Trixie se adelantó y Twilight se estremeció esperando que le robara otro beso, pero pasó de su boca y beso muy cariñosamente su mejilla, fue un beso lleno de amor, que sintió luego como quemando su rostro.

-El próximo beso me lo as a dar tu – se despidió Trixie cerrando la puerta.

Esa noche Trixie durmió más feliz que en diez años, para Twilight, en cambio, el frasco que movía empezaba a ser más una cadena que un factor.

_Joder, capítulo largo, una mudanza, escenas complicadas, espero les guste, me costó este : )_


	24. Capítulo Duodécimo Cuarto

El carro estaba casi completo, solo le faltaba ajustar unos cuantos tornillos, fijarle las ruedas e iba a estar listo para partir, faltaban los muebles por dentro y convertirlo en algo posible de llamar casa, pero en dos días podía irse fácilmente de la ciudad.

Trixie echo su cabeza sobre la mesa del salón con un suspiro, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera, pensando obviamente en la pegaso que hace casi un mes se le había confesado.

-No deberías simplemente sentarte ahí si algo te preocupa – dijo Frelia cuando entró a la habitación – y por los dioses, no digas que todo está bien.

-No es que pueda hacer algo con esto - dijo Trixie – simplemente puedo alejarme y dejarlo morir… – dijo Trixie gesticulando con el casco por el frente.

-Sí, y su amistad va a morir también – dijo Frelia – vamos, no es tan terrible que se te haya confesado, a cada uno lo rechazan decenas de veces – dijo Frelia.

-No insistas mamá, Mónica no me gusta, y prefiero no darle esperanzas – dijo Trixie – además, me voy a ir pronto de Manehatan y no sé cuando voy a volver, tal vez me despida de ella antes de irme, pero creo estar haciendo lo mejor…

-Si fuera solo un enamoramiento, si, pero fuiste su amiga largo tiempo antes de eso, ESTA perdiendo algo, y hacerle perder algo a una pobre pegaso como ella no es muy considerado de tu parte.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir culpable – dijo Trixie con una expresión de molestia, Frelia la miró y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su melena con cariño.

-Lo siento hija, no era mi intención… Tal vez te sería más fácil enfrentarte a la situación si no pensaras tanto en Mónica como en ti misma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estas convencida de que abandonar a Mónica es lo mejor ¿No suena raro eso? – dijo Frelia – mira, hasta aquí he evitado meterme, pero te lo digo, te estas convenciendo a propósito de algo que no es cierto.

-A mi me parece cierto.

-¿Por qué te parece cierto? Tiene que haber algo que te lleve a pensar así, al fin y al cabo no dirías lo mismo si esto le pasara a otro poni.

Trixie levantó la mirada hacia su madre con los labios fruncidos.

-No, es cierto, no pensaría lo mismo de otro poni.

-Esa es tu tarea por ahora, darte cuenta de que anda mal contigo – dijo Frelia, luego se preparó una taza de té y lo empezó a beber lentamente sentada a la mesa.

Hace unos años apenas y se hubiera sentado un rato sin empezar a escribir, ahora se tomaba grandes momentos de simple relajo, Trixie decidió simplemente aprovecharlo, tragando con nervio soltó su teoría.

-La verdad… me da miedo empezar una relación, esa es la verdad – dijo Trixie – con todo lo mal que salió la vez anterior…

-Vamos, lograste ser feliz con Sunset, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo ¿O te gustaría nunca haberla conocido?

-No, claro que no, me alegro de haberla tenido en mi vida – dijo Trixie –pero es diferente, no es como que vaya a renunciar a viajar por Equestria, ni que me guste Mónica de verdad, Sunset y yo estábamos enamoradas y estuvimos juntas por años.

-Pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que Mónica preferiría que al menos la visitaras para intentar ser amigas, no tirar todo por la borda, no con la poca movilidad que tiene, no es que pueda salir a fiestas o ir al colegio para conocer más ponis…

Trixie se quedó mirando al vacio unos segundo pensando en las palabras de su madre.

-Okey… Definitivamente voy a ir a despedirme, no prometo más que eso – respondió Trixie, Frelia la miró con los labios fruncidos, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Al menos eso… recuerda que tienes que salir al mercado hija, no te demores demasiado – dijo Frelia.

-Bien, voy – dijo Trixie levitando la lista de compras desde el refrigerador – vuelvo en un rato.

-Cuídate hija – dijo Frelia cerrando los ojos.

Trixie caminaba por el mercado de Manehatan mirando los puestos de fruta y verduras con la mirada sombría, pensando en las palabras de su madre.

Era cierto que la mejor opción estaba yendo con Mónica y resolviendo todo, pero existía un riesgo que no estaba segura de querer tomar, si se quedaba sin ir tenía los daño contabilizados y aceptados, si no, no sabía que podía pasar… Y aunque le dolía pensar en Mónica algo abandonada en su casa y como se tenía que estar sintiendo, creía poder hacerle más daño si la visitaba y la ilusionaba sin quererlo, solo para desilusionarla de nuevo.

-Joder, porque tenía que hacer eso – susurró Trixie a las manzanas.

-Trixie – se escuchó una voz gruesa y seca detrás de la yegua, Trixie se dio vuelta con sorpresa.

-¡Forged! Joder, me asustaste – dijo Trixie nerviosa mirando al enorme unicornio detrás suyo, que la miraba con una mirada dura y vacía.

-Te he estado buscando – dijo Forged secamente – para pedirte que vayas a ver a Mónica.

-Mira Forged, no es el mejor momento…

-Yo solo sé que ella quiere verte – la interrumpió Forged.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? – preguntó Trixie rascándose el cuello.

-Al menos al principio – dijo Forged – ahora no es que hable mucho…

Trixie suspiró encasquetándose el sombrero, no esperaba que fuera tan malo.

-Es complicado Forged, no sé si sea lo mejor ir hasta allá, además de cómo reaccionaría e resto del grupo…

-Tough simplemente está preocupado, Hiden está algo dolido contigo, pero Wicked… tu sabes cómo puede ser Wicked.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Trixie, algo sorprendida por ver a Forged hablar tanto, Forged la miró unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo Forged- lo único que me importa es lo mejor para Mónica, y creo que lo mejor es que vayas a verla.

-No prometo nada – dijo Trixie – dile que… que al menos voy a ir a despedirme de ella, cuando me vaya de Manehatan…

-Espero que eso le suba el ánimo – dijo Forged – y que empiece acuidar su salud.

-Forged, no hagas esto sentirse peor todavía, no sabes que sucedió, así que…

-Por favor, todos saben que sucedió, es obvio que tu le gustas ¿Qué más puede ser?

-Ella no me gusta.

-Va más allá de eso, eres su primera amiga, y su primer amor también, no creo que puedas hacer algo peor que ignorarla, está enferma Trixie.

-Dile – Trixie se interrumpió – diles que no la estoy ignorando, solo quiero que se calmen las aguas, luego me voy a pasar por ahí.

-Mónica no es tan fuerte ¿sabes? Está siempre al borde, se esfuerza por su hermano y por nosotros, al menos hasta ahora… Yo no pensé que fueras tan cobarde – soltó Forged caminando rápidamente fuera del mercado, Trixie se giró a verlo de golpe pero no pudo responder de inmediato, cuando ya se perdió de vista Trixie apretó los dientes con rabia ¿Qué sabía el por lo que había pasado? Terminó de comprar todo con mal humor y luego fue hacia su casa.

Hace dos semanas que no los había visto, después de ese tiempo se habían rendido y le habían dado su espacio, al parecer Mónica se lo había tomado peor de lo que Trixie pensaba, no era solo respeto, era rechazo… Trixie no podía imaginarse a Mónica realmente deprimida, siempre le parecía tan fuerte y alegre, aunque la última vez estaba más tristona que de costumbre.

Al parecer estaba cometiendo un error, aunque aun si estaba tan mal, Trixie sabía, ella siempre podía empeorarlo si no tenía cuidado.

Sunset y su recuerdo eran la razón, se dio cuenta de eso desde el primer día, pero no era miedo por ella misma, era miedo de herir más a la pegaso de lo que ya lo había hecho.

"Tampoco tengo intención de ser una perra con ella, creo que si simplemente soy honesta… las cosas van a salir mejor, espero" pensó Trixie en su cama esa noche, tenía que encontrar una forma de volver a presentarse, y una disculpa preparada, aunque tal vez con explicarle a Mónica todo lo que pensaba en ese mismo momento bastara y sobrara.

Al día siguiente decidió hacerlo.

Trixie caminó largo rato por el barrio donde vivía Mónica, no decidiéndose a llegar a la casa, la situación le recordaba el día después de confesarle a los padres de Sunset, lo que solo lo hacía más incómodo, al final simplemente respiró profundo y se encaminó en la dirección correcta.

La casa de Mónica estaba vacía.

Tenía la llave, entró sin preguntar esperando que no se enojaran al verla dentro cuando volvieran de donde quiera que estuviesen.

El Sol se ocultaba lentamente en ese momento pintando de naranjo y salmón toda la ciudad, Trixie pensaba que era mejor aparecer en la hora favorita de Mónica, tal vez para que no se enfureciera al verla.

A los cinco minutos empezó a preguntarse qué tan lejos podían haberse ido de paseo, probablemente habían salido casi al momento en que ella llegaba.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar muy lento desde ese momento.

A los veinte minutos el primer golpe de preocupación le llegó, tragó con nervio, Mónica solo podía salir cierto tiempo.

A los cuarenta minutos tragaba intranquila y nerviosa, pero intentaba calmarse diciendo que tenía una explicación lógica.

A la hora se encontraba registrando la casa para encontrar algo que le diera alguna pista.

El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse mientras Trixie trotaba por la casa esperando tranquilizarse.

Debían estar visitando a alguien, oh, a quien engañaba, ella sabía que Mónica había dormido ahí en esa casa por años… Excepto cuando había caído enferma la última vez, las palabras de Forged resonaron en su mente "Está enferma Trixie" había pesado que se refería a su condición, no que le había pasado algo, Trixie se sentó en el sillón mordiéndose los cascos, el silencio del anochecer, la calma que tenía la casa y los alrededores parecían burlarse de su preocupación.

Okey, calma, Mónica y Tough están en el hospital… en alguno de todos los hospitales de Manehatan, tal vez esté en cama y Tough simplemente este aprovechando el horario de visita, que en la mayoría de los hospitales se acababa a las nueve de la noche.

Trixie tenía el ceño rostro crispado mientras el tic tac del reloj la irritaba cada vez más, cada cinco minutos salía de la casa al silencio de la noche esperando ver la figura de Tough dando la vuelta de la esquina, pero mientras pasaban las horas se dio cuenta de que las opciones bonitas se iban muriendo de a poco.

Luego de las nueve de la noche solo a los cercanos de pacientes graves se les permite estar en la sala de espera para esperar noticias.

Daban las once de la noche y nadie aparecía por la casa cuando Trixie decidió irse, no para rendirse, mientras trotaba y corría de vuelta a su casa pensaba en pedirle ayuda a sus padres para buscar por los hospitales, se negaba a creer en lo peor, con el rostro y emociones paralizados en una aguda angustia.

"Oh, mierda, que no le haya pasado nada, dioses que no le haya pasado nada" pensaba entre escalofríos de vuelta a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa de golpe, recién pensando en que sus padres podrían estar preocupados.

-¡Mamá, papá, tienen que ayudarme con esto! – exclamó al verlos en la mesa a ambos, luego se interrumpió cuando vio a Hiden sentado en un sillón un poco más allá – Dioses Hiden, dime que pasa- susurró Trixie.

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? – exclamó con un rostro enfadado Hiden al verla entrar.

-¡He estado horas en casa de Mónica pero nadie apareció! – respondió Trixie.

-Podrías habernos dicho – dijo su padre cuando la escuchó, al mismo tiempo la expresión de Hiden se suavizó un poco.

-¡No se supone que iba a estar fuera hasta la medianoche, iba a disculparme! – Trixie se giró hacia Hiden – Dime, por favor, que no le pasó nada a Mónica.

Hiden y sus padres se miraron unos segundos antes de que Hiden suspirara profundamente.

-Trixie, creo que deberías ir con el – dijo Mystic a su hija.

-¿Ir a donde? – Preguntó Trixie con el rostro compungido, se mordía el labio con preocupación - ¡Díganme que pasa! Mónica no… - Trixie no alcanzó a preguntar, con miedo.

-Está viva – dijo Hiden desde el sillón – no pierdas más tiempo y vamos al hospital de inmediato, no tengo idea de cómo sigan las cosas por allá.

-Dioses – susurró Trixie abriendo los ojos ¿Cómo es que las cosas se iban tan al carajo tan rápido?

-Ve hija, nosotros te vamos a esperar despiertos – dijo Frelia.

-Tal vez no sea lo mejor, las noticias podrían llegar a las ocho de la mañana, yo se que Tough al menos se va a quedar ahí hasta que se desmaye de hambre – respondió Hiden - ¿Y tú que Trixie, vas a pasarte e irte de inmediato?

-No, el tiene razón, ustedes acuéstense – dijo Trixie – yo voy a volver… en algún momento – terminó yendo hacia la puerta.

-Cuídate hija – le respondieron los dos mientras los dos jóvenes salían.

La sincera preocupación de Trixie terminó de ablandar a Hiden, que empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el hospital.

-Mónica llegó al hospital a las tres de… ayer, supongo, siendo pasado medianoche, el doctor nos dijo que tenemos que esperar cuatro días para ver cómo va a evolucionar, si se mantiene estable, es una buena señal – Hiden decía todo esto maquinalmente, como si dictara un discurso prescrito – como sea, cuando leguemos ahí, puede que no haya que esperar nada más…

-No tendría que haberla dejado así – dijo Trixie de inmediato, temblando de cascos a cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos – pensé que era lo mejor.

-Yo no te culpo solo a ti – dijo Hiden – Wicked se preocupó de maximizarlo y criticarte bastante cuando te fuiste, no creo que eso haya animado demasiado a Mónica… su caso es muy raro, y no siempre actúa igual, ella tiene las defensas muy bajas, y cuando se deprime sus defensas caen en picado – Hiden agitó la cabeza – Uno usualmente no relaciona a la pena con una alarma médica ¿Cierto? No tiende a ensar en eso como algo tan terrible.

-No me digas que la vamos a encontrar… - Trixie se interrumpió, anonadada por tanta información.

-Ni siquiera digas eso, ella tiene un cuerpo débil, pero no ES… yo confío en que se va a recuperar, eventualmente – Hiden parecía bloqueado, sus palabras y movimientos eran cortados y duros, tal vez fuera su forma de enfrentarse a la situación, Trixie por su parte sentía su mente volar por cada detalle, las hojas de los árboles, las calles, los ruidos, su cabeza parecía querer defenderla pensando en cualquier otra cosa, pero ella se obligaba a seguir con la cabeza en Mónica.

-¿Y que con Wicked y Forged?

-El primero niega como niño malcriado, y el segundo está como zombi, aunque no los vas a ver, Wicked armó un alboroto con los médicos y cuando Forged lo defendió los echaron a ambos – respondió Hiden.

Trixie entró por las puertas junto con Hiden, subieron al tercer piso de una clínica de Manehatan en un moderno ascensor.

-No quiero imaginarme cuánto gasta Tough en el seguro medico de una pegaso como Mónica – dijo Hiden.

-Realmente es el mejor hermano del mundo – dijo Trixie.

-Es probable, aunque a los demás hermanos no deben haberles dado la oportunidad de ser tan buenos – respondió Hiden, Trixie lo miró pensando en cómo su elocuencia de siempre cambiaba bajo presión.

En la sala de espera, llena de ponis con el alma en un hilo, estaba Tough, sentado en uno de los pequeños sillones con la cara entre los cascos.

-La pródiga llegó – dijo Hiden – la espere tanto porque se quedó todo el día en tu casa – dijo Hiden sentándose el lado de Tough - ¿Alguna noticia?

Tough levantó el rostro para dejar ver el rojo de sus ojos y su ceño como roca pulida.

-No ha vuelto a sala de paro, está en tratamiento crítico, pero nada mucho más grave – dijo Tough – sigue en riesgo vital inminente… hola Trixie.

-Tough, lo siento mucho – susurró Trixie, se sentía como una niña pequeña en esa situación.

-No te culpes… si la culpa es de alguien, es mía, ya van dos veces, fue muy ingenuo y arrogante pensar que un pobre obrero podía mantenerla sana solo por ayudarla a bailar – Tough apretó los dientes con una terrible expresión de rabia, al segundo siguiente se golpeó con el casco en la frente con un sonido brutal, seguramente habría dejado inconsciente a cualquier unicornio o pegaso y a gran parte de los ponis terrestres, pero el solo gruñó un segundo.

-No es culpa de nadie – dijo Hiden – o al menos eso va a querer Mónica que digan cuando despierte – Tough lo miró y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? – preguntó Trixie.

-Esperar – dijo Tough – solo esperar, he estado esperando diez horas ya… de todas formas puedo perder el trabajo, no me van a dejar quedarme con Mónica luego de esto… Ah, y puedes donar sangre mañana, pero el banco abre a las ocho.

Trixie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se sentó al otro lado de Tough, escondió la cabeza entre los cascos, y esperó.

Dioses, como pasaban lentas las horas, bebieron ronda tras ronda de café negro como la noche repleto de azúcar, contaron segundos e intentaron leer revistas al igual que todas las dos decenas de parientes angustiados de esa terrible sala.

-No es la primera vez que paso por aquí – comentó a los otros dos Tough en un momento – es curioso lo que se da en esta sala…

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hiden.

-Primero, no todos aquí van a irse con buenas noticias, algunos van a salir con una tragedia entre los cascos, además, es como un lugar de paso, la gente llega y se va constantemente, los que llevan días o semanas calman a los que recién llegan, son como los veteranos de emergencias, luego se van y los nuevos se convierten en veteranos y tienen que calmar a los nuevos, y explicarles los términos médicos, interpretar los acertijos con que hablan los doctores… es un ciclo que no acaba nunca.

Dieron las cinco de la mañana antes de que un doctor interrumpiera en la sala.

-¡La familia de Mónica! ¡¿Alguien de la familia de Mónica?! – preguntó el poni de bata blanca, los tres se levantaron de inmediato y caminaron hacia el doctor – Bien, primero lo bueno, ella no ha tenido ninguna recaída, se ha mantenido estable dentro de su gravedad, pudimos preocuparnos de todos sus problemas, la falta de oxigenación en la que cayó luego de caer inconsciente, y la infección generalizada que casi llega a meningitis bacteriana, que se haya salvado de eso es realmente una gran suerte – luego miró su tabla una vez más para checar – lo malo su cuerpo llegó extremadamente decaído, sus defensas en un estado crítico, lo que no es demasiado raro para una pegaso como ella, lo malo es que en el último tiempo seguramente no se ha cuidado lo suficiente, la infección llegó al oído, a los ojos, y es bastante posible que tengamos que luchar contra varias infecciones que van a suceder aquí mismo, mejor dicho, es casi imposible que no pase, lo más grave, frente a su defensa casi inexistente, la bacteria se asentó en el sistema antes de empezar a atacar, por eso cayó tan rápido, cuando le dijeron que tenía bronquitis, la tenía, no fue irresponsabilidad del colega, si falta de experiencia, solo que en ese mismo momento hubo que haberla empezado a tratar como si tuviera ya la pulmonía, ya que era inminente, ahora mismo tiene afectado el pulmón y la neuma, por tanto es peligrosos, necesita respirar para curarse, pero necesita curarse para respirar, le estamos aplicando oxigeno sin humificar por momentos cortos… Eso es lo más que puedo explicar sin caer en detalles, si sigue así era mismo va a recuperarse definitivamente, técnicamente está bien, pero si recae un poco, puede pasar bajo el nivel de lo estable, no puedo darles ninguna seguridad, excepto por el hecho de que es joven y no fuma, eso le da buenas posibilidades ¿Alguna pregunta? – el doctor había hablado clara, directa y rápidamente, seguramente intentaba no gastar nada de tiempo con las preguntas de los visitantes, y era efectivo, de momento a Trixie no se le ocurría que preguntar.

-Si tuviera que apostar su licencia ¿Va a salir de aquí? – preguntó Tough, suavemente pese a sus palabras, el doctor frunció los labios al verlo a la cara.

-Yo apostaría a que si, aunque esa pregunta no es realmente útil, si fuera por eso habría perdido mi licencia varias veces, de nuevo, ser joven ayuda mucho, yo no me preocuparía por si va a salir de aquí – dijo el doctor – pero si por cómo va a salir, puede que tenga que pasar por terapia, la falta de oxigeno puede haber hecho daño.

-¿Qué clase de daño?

-Nada crónico, tal vez tenga que trabajar en su motricidad fina y tenga lagunas de memoria – dijo el doctor – de momento eso es todo, si quieren pasar a verla tienen que ir de a uno, no se supone que debieran entrar, pero siempre se hace la excepción con un paciente recién ingresado, tienen treinta minutos.

-Si quieren entrar, tienen que intentar no impresionarse – dijo Tough – no es fácil ver a alguien recién conectado.

-La vi la última vez – dijo Hiden.

-Solo una vez despierta – dijo Tough.

-Porque no nos dejaste entrar antes.

-Y por buena razón – dijo Tough – de todas formas yo entro primero.

Entró junto con el doctor a un corto pasillo donde le hicieron ponerse una bata y una mascarilla y luego pasó a ver a su hermana.

-¿Es tan malo como la última vez? – preguntó Trixie a Hiden.

-La última vez también fue una infección oportunista, pero no estaba tan deprimida…

Tough salió a los diez minutos, entonces entró Hiden.

-¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Trixie.

-Lo mismo que la última vez, simplemente se ve más delicado… van a drenarle los pulmones, si eso sale bien, va a mejorar de inmediato – dijo Tough – no se ve mal, las enfermeras no andan rondando a su alrededor a cada segundo, así que no es la más grave del lugar.

Hiden salió y se veía pálido, no tan impactado como impresionado, Trixie tragó y entró.

Solo estando dentro sintió ganas de llorar, era demasiado real.

La pegaso estaba de lado con decenas de cables cruzando su cuerpo, tenía los ojos tapados y tenía la apariencia de una muñeca rota lanzada en la cama, la boca abierta para dejar entrar otros cables gruesos, parecido a como se vería Trixie unos años más tarde en el hospital de Poniville.

-Dioses – susurró tras su mascarilla acercándose a la cama, se limpió el casco con alcohol que estaba a la entrada de la habitación, ella simplemente se veía tan, tan frágil… - lo siento – dijo tomando el casco apenas libre de Mónica y apoyando su cabeza en la cama – lo siento Mónica…

Cuando salió con los ojos enrojecidos, Hiden la esperaba con una advertencia.

-Deberías bajar y salir por el área de recepción de maternidad, Wicked está esperando al frente y… bueno, a él le gusta culpar de algo a los demás.

-Gracias Hiden… en serio no quería que esto pasara.

-Nadie – dijo Hiden – no te culpo de eso, solo me molesta que la hayas dejado tirada.

-Pensé que era lo mejor – dijo Trixie saliendo de la sala de espera, esquivando a Wicked.

Trixie se mantuvo en Manehatan un par de semanas, esquivando a Wicked y Forged, visitaba a Mónica siempre que podía, que no era demasiado, porque en estado crítico las horas de visita son solo dos al día, cuando podía se pasaba para hablar con el doctor a cargo, fuera de eso, esa semana pasó volando de golpe, entre una bruma de preocupaciones, fuera como fuera, no podía evitar sentir que las cosas no hubieran ido tan mal si hubiera estado al lado de Mónica, y ese pensamiento no la dejaba dormir.

-Tal vez no haya sido tan terrible que haya caído por una infección oportunista, su cuerpo apenas tuvo pelea ante de quedar hospitalizada, una vez sus defensas volvieron a lo normal se recuperó bien, ya no tienen que preocuparse, está fuera de riesgo vital – mientras el doctor decía eso a las dos semanas, Trixie suspiró con fuerza, acababa de quitarse de encima el peso más grande que había tenido hasta el momento, estaba solo con Hiden, Tough estaba en casa con los otros dos, Hiden y Tough tomaban turnos para darles noticias y tenerlos ocupados lejos de Trixie.

-Joder, siento que vuelvo a la vida – dijo Trixie.

-Completamente de acuerdo – dijo respirando agitadamente Hiden, Trixie vio como su estado de negación se desvanecía y como temblaba de miedo por lo cerca que había estado.

-Tough va a tener algo de descanso cuando escuche eso – dijo Trixie – gracias doctor.

-Es mi trabajo – dijo el doctor revisando su tabla para ver que tenía que hacer luego, se dio vuelta y entró de nuevo sin otra palabra.

-Esto… todo esto, los familiares, las emergencias, todo… debe volverse rutina para ellos.

-No me imagino cómo puede ser eso – respondió Trixie

-Pasando a otros asuntos – dijo Hiden – Mónica debería despertar en unos pocos días… y no creo que debas estar más tiempo en Manehatan, incluso menos que eso…

-¿Por Wicked?

-No sé qué le pasa, está como loco estos días, antes era algo violento y agresivo, pero ahora se está volviendo un resentido agresivo, y te está echando a ti toda la culpa… Fuera de eso, ya estabas pensando en irte ¿Cierto? Y no lo niegues, vi que tan completo está tu carro.

-No lo voy a negar, mi idea siempre fue irme – dijo Trixie – oye Hiden… ¿Cómo va el asunto de Tough y la tutoría?

-Creo que la va a perder, y creo que quiere perderla también – dijo Hiden, Trixie bufó con frustración – pero no va a dejar de visitarla a diario, al menos, eso dijo... Es lo mejor, más ahora, va a estar muy delicada, y esa casa no es suficiente.

-Lugar por donde paso todo lo mando a la mierda… - susurró Trixie apretando los dientes.

-Eso habla bien de ti – dijo Hiden – no la mala suerte, pero cualquier poni diría "La mierda me sigue" o "¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?"

-Gracias, supongo… Entonces Mónica se va a ir.

-Podría ir a parar a cualquier lugar de Equestria…

Luego de tres días estables, Mónica despertó, se fueron unos cuentos cables, pero por lso que tenía conectados a la boca y la nariz, no podía hablar, las visitas seguían siendo de a uno, a las seis de la tarde, Trixie entró por la puerta de la habitación de Mónica.

Mónica estaba mirando al techo, cuando escuchó los pasos centró su mirada en la puerta y abrió los ojos como platos, Trixie no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a tenerla cerca.

-Hola – dijo Trixie con una frágil sonrisa, agitando su casco, Mónica no respondió de ninguna forma, ni siquiera parpadeó, pero a los segundos Trixie vio una lágrima bajando por su rostro, su sonrisa se quebró y corrió hacia la cama.

-Oh Mónica no llores por favor – dijo Trixie compungida – lo siento, lo siento mucho por irme tanto tiempo, si te molesta verme puedo irme – continuó Trixie - ¿Quieres que me vaya? No te cul… - pero se interrumpió cuando Mónica negó fuertemente con la cabeza – No quieres que me vaya – volvió a negar – quieres que me quede – asintió con fuerza – Bien... ¿No… me guardas rencor? – volvió a negar, pero débilmente, solo luego de unos segundos, lo pensó unos momentos y asintió muy despacio, Mónica miró de nuevo al techo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dos lágrimas cayeron.

Trixie tomó uno de los jabones gel y se limpió, luego tomó un pañuelo desinfectado de uno de los cajones de la cómoda, y limpió sus ojos.

-Te juro, por todo lo que quieras, que solo me alejé porque pensé que era lo mejor para ambas – dijo Trixie – supongo que fue estúpido.

Mónica parecía ablandarse mientras Trixie limpiaba su cara, pero asintió cuando la escuchó.

-Supongo que solo fui una cobarde y tonta yegua – dijo amagando una sonrisa, Mónica asintió de nuevo – pero te juro que nunca he pensado mal de ti, o como alguien poco valiosa, sigues… sigues siendo la única amiga que tengo, mi mejor amiga – dijo Trixie con la garganta apretada, Mónica la miró al fin ablandando un poco su ceño fruncido y asintió de nuevo, amagando una sonrisa.

Trixie sonrió de vuelta sintiéndose terriblemente aliviada, pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció en un puchero, su cara tembló y en unos segundos soltó un sollozo, ocultando su rostro en la sábana.

-Los primeros días los pasé pensando en que iba a hacer si te pasaba algo – dijo entrecortada y temblorosa, llorando – si algo te pasaba, si… si no despertabas, me decía una y otra vez que iba a ser mi culpa, que si no me hubiera ido no hubiera sido tan malo, tenía tanto miedo – Monica vio a la sollozante Trixie, la misma que había visto dura y fuerte como un trozo de acero, y suspiro muy débilmente, ella realmente la quería, solo había cometido un error, levantó su casco lo más que le permitieron los cables y acarició su melena.

-Mónica, yo voy a irme de Manehatan – dijo Trixie, Mónica frunció el ceño y negó lentamente con la cabeza, Trixie sonrió con disculpa –¿Sabes? ya he estado aquí casi medio año más de lo que pensaba quedarme… Necesito ir a hacer mi vida, siento que si no voy, no voy irme nunca, esa es en parte la razón por la que no quiero una relación ahora mismo…

Mónica la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, si, también por miedo… Mira Mónica, lo siento por eso, no eres tú, sigo diciendo que eres una buena yegua, y el día de mañana vas a encontrar una buena yegua… o semental para ti, como prefieras, es solo que yo no… lo siento, debí decirte eso antes, no pasar un mes ignorándote.

Mónica simplemente miró al techo.

-Pensé que tu hermano te había dicho ayer que iba a venir – dijo Trixie, Mónica asintió – o sea que simplemente no lo creíste – Mónica negó – diablos, soy mucho menos madura de lo que creía… tu hermano… te habló del tema de protección infantil ¿Cierto? – Mónica es en ese momento se encogió con angustia y asintió – él se siente culpable de que te enfermaras, así que tal vez no te dijo, pero planea mudarse a donde quiera que vayas a parar, de todas formas puede conseguir trabajo donde sea, dijo que si podía iba a visitarte a diario, como no va a necesitar trabajar tanto… - Mónica de inmediato la miró con los ojos abiertos – hablo en serio, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo a todos nosotros… El podría haberlo peleado, pero quiere que te vayas a vivir a una casa donde puedan cuidarte mejor, nos dijo que no te dijéramos, pero yo creo que es mejor así - Mónica asintió lentamente mirando hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

-Es extraño hablar así, sin que puedas responderme – dijo Trixie – aunque es realmente bueno poder hablarte, yo nunca había visto a ningún poni tan crítico… siento que recién ahora puedo respirar en paz – soltó una corto y nerviosa risa – Wicked y Forged… déjalo en que no nos llevamos bien ahora, yo voy a partir mañana en la mañana…

Trixie sintió presión en el casco que tenía apoyado en la cama, cuando vio, Mónica estaba apretando su casco.

-Jamás te voy a olvidar – dijo Trixie – pero ahora tengo que irme de esta ciudad, ya no debería estar aquí… En un futuro, tal vez, pueda ir a visitarte a donde estés, eso si no me hechas a patadas – rio Trixie – me conociste en el peor momento Mónica.

La pegaso asintió muy lentamente, dejando el casco de Trixie, pero esta lo tomó con ambos cascos, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

-No se supone que fuera a resultar así – dijo Trixie – realmente lo siento Mónica, desde que llegué a esta ciudad pensaba únicamente en largarme lo más pronto posible, solo por ti esta ciudad es para mí un momento feliz, y por ti voy a extrañarla…

Mónica la miró y asintió, luego intentó mover la cabeza cerca de Trixie, abriendo la boca.

-Mónica, deberías estar quieta – la enferma negó y parecía intentar decir algo, Trixie tragó con nervio y acercó su oreja a la boca cubierta de Mónica, el oxigeno seca la garganta y puede producir leve daño, la voz de Monica era muy débil.

-"Suerte"- dijo Mónica, Trixie la miró al rostro y vio una gran sonrisa – "Suerte Trixie"

-No me merezco tener una amiga como tú – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, luego dudó unos segundos y se acercó a Mónica, sin quitarse la mascarilla, le dio un dulce e inocente beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres que me quede un poco más, o me largo de aquí?

Mónica asintió mirándola con cariño, Trixie sonrió y se quedo ahí, "conversando" un poco más con ella, hasta que casi había acabado el horario de visita.

-Así que finalmente te vas – dijo Hiden al frente de la casa de Trixie a la mañana siguiente – honestamente pensé que no ibas a hacerlo.

-Sí, yo también – dijo Trixie – adiós Hiden, Tough.

-Hasta la próxima vez Trixie – dijo Tough, Trixie entonces se acercó a sus padres que estaban esperándola en la puerta de la casa.

Frelia y Mystic estaban mirándola con tanto cariño como siempre, Trixie se quedó un segundo frente a ellos antes de acercarse y darles un abrazo a ambos.

-Se que yo partí por mi cuenta a tu edad, pero de todas formas me duele verte partir pequeña – dijo Mystic- cuídate ¿Si?

-Voy a cuidarme, lo prometo – dijo Trixie con el rostro entre los pechos de sus dos padres.

-Que los dioses te acompañen hija – dijo Frelia, Trixie la miró al rostro y luego restregó el rostro contra el pecho de ambos.

-Los voy a extrañar, gracias por arreglar el carro por mí.

-Intenta visitarnos – dijo Mystic – se que yo no vi a mis padres por una década, pero intenta visitar, creo que el ambiente de ciudad me está afectando – dijo limpiándose un ojo.

-Una vez tenga un nombre, una vez tenga una reputación voy a volver a verlos – dijo Trixie poniendo una expresión más rígida.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras mi niña – dijo Frelia – no necesitas un nombre – Trixie asintió pero siguió con su expresión decidida, luego se acercó al carro, su cuerno brilló levemente, al igual que las ruedas, y se puso en movimiento.

-¡Adiós a todos, cuídense, los veo… en algún momento! – gritó Trixie hacia atrás mientras se alejaba, una vez dio una vuelta y se perdió de vista Mystic cayó sobre su flanco con un suspiro.

-Oh, joder estoy cansado… y son las once de la mañana.

-Ayer casi no dormiste querido – dijo Frelia mirándolo preocupada.

-Sabes que no es solo por eso – dijo Mystic mirándola con el ceño fruncido – como sea, yo voy a acostarme de nuevo, no te demores aquí afuera – Mystic entró a la casa lentamente, Frelia a los segundos bostezó casi en cámara lenta, y entró siguiendo a su esposo.

Esa vez fue la última que Trixie vio vivos a sus padres.

Salía de la ciudad mirando directamente hacia el frente, ni Mónica ni sus padres lograron ver cuando la amabilidad escapaba de ella, una vez no tenía a ningún ser querido al frente.

-¡Oye Trixie! – escuchó la voz de Wicked, al darse vuelta ahí estaban los dos, Wicked y Forged, mirándola, Forged parecía molesto, pero Wicked sonreía con maldad - ¡Crees que te vas a ir libre de polvo luego de lo que hiciste!

-Por favor dime que eso es una amenaza – dijo Trixie secamente.

-Claro que es una amenaza, te he estado buscando desde… - pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase, algo le golpeó el torso quitándole el aliento, luego recibió otros tres brutales golpes venidos de la nada, que lo dejaron en el suelo temblando.

-Si no fuera porque vas a seguir visitando a Mónica te daría en la cara, dese ahora nadie va a amenazarme o insultare sin recibir de mi parte – dijo Trixie, Forged la había quedado mirando impresionado, para luego mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados con una expresión de desprecio, Trixie bufó y se dio vuelta alejándose nuevamente.

_Otro capítulo, es increíble como cambió el concepto de Manehatan, al principio no iba a estar enferma, iban a ser una pandilla violenta, Mónica como líder, pero depresiva y bipolar, y una vez Trixie los dejara de lado sin la más mínima emoción, ella iba a suicidarse, ese fue el primer concepto de Mónica, Forged, Hiden y Wicked, Tough no existía, dudé solo un poco, pero luego del cambio me fue imposible matar a Mónica._

_Como sea, esa es la razón por la que creo, este capítulo apesta, es casi un cierre forzado, pero no supe cómo hacerlo, simplemente me salió así, y más hubiera sido relleno descarado para tapar que esta parte es la que menos y peor planee al empezar a escribir, no se si les guste, puede ser, pero me disculpo si la calidad bajó en picado._


	25. Capítulo Duodécimo Quinto

A la mañana siguiente Trixie se despertó por sí misma, había sido una noche intranquila y no había dormido demasiado, pero había descansado mejor que nunca, mejor incluso como cuando durmió con Twilight, ahora solo tenía que volver a meterla en su cama y sería perfecto.

Si antes intentaba evitar sentirse pesimista ahora no lograba dejar sentirse bien, la ponía nerviosa ya que las cosas siempre tendían a salir mal por ese punto, al menos ahora no estaba temiendo, simplemente dejando que las cosas sucedieran.

Cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana, se había despertado temprano, pero no quería quedarse en cama teniendo una perspectiva tan agradable simplemente saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando salió, al frente por el pasillo salía al mismo tiempo Twilight, ambas se sonrojaron, pero Trixie le sonrió con una mirada casi lujuriosa, mientras Twilight miraba hacia otro lado intentando no verr a la yegua.

-Buenos días Twilight ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Trixie.

-Yo, si dormí bien – dijo Twilight mirándola con el rostro ardiendo - ¿Y tú?

-Perfecto – dijo Trixie acercándose para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, igual que la noche anterior, dulce y largo, Twilight cerró los ojos encogiéndose un poco, pero disfrutando del cariño de Trixie con un suspiro, cuando abrió los ojos y la vio a la cara de nuevo vio esa mirada vacía de arrogancia y solo llena de alegría y cariño.

-No me pongas esos ojos – dijo Twilight.

-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando – dijo algo coqueta mientras mantenía su mirada amorosa – de todas formas, desayunemos juntas, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez.

Trixie se sentó al lado de Twilight, sus cuerpo casi se tocaban, Trixie agitaba sus cascos debajo de la mesa y sus piernas se rozaban con las de Twilight, la alicornio sentía un lado de su cuerpo caliente y electrificado mientras intentaba acertar a como debería comportarse en una situación así.

-Entonces ¿Has estado pensando en que me vas responder? – preguntó Trixie mirando a Twilight mientras sostenía su rostro con un casco, Twilight se atoró un poco.

-La verdad no he pensado en nada más – respondió Twilight – y en qué hacer cuando esté contigo al lado como ahora…

-Pues lo que se te venga en gana, no va a ser lo mejor, pero es tu primera vez con algo romántico, tómalo como aprendizaje – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Bien, porque no tengo idea de que hacer – dijo Twilight mirando al techo – es decir… me dijiste que te gusto – dijo nerviosa – pero ahora estamos desayunando normalmente…

-Si no quedó claro, dije que te amo – dijo Trixie haciendo a Twilight atragantarse de nuevo – y no es raro, ningún par de ponis con un asunto entre manos se comporta normal, dioses, hay sementales que cogen de lo lindo por años con otros sementales y ni siquiera ellos mismos se creen homosexuales, o no lo quieren creer…

-¿Eso va en serio?

-¿Lo de que te amo o lo de los sementales? Oh bueno, como sea, las dos son ciertas – respondió la yegua de inmediato, Twilight la miró con el rostro compungido en una expresión de angustia - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No crees que sería mejor tomar distancia? – preguntó Twilight – yo no quiero jugar contigo, no quiero terminar hiriéndote más y…

-Oh no, ya es muy tarde para eso – respondió Trixie – si fuera por eso tendría que haberme ido ayer en la noche, ahora ya no puedo, me arrepentiría de por vida Twilight – dijo Trixie acercándose más a Twilight, ahora sus cuerpos si rozaban – ¿Qué pasa si lo dejamos y el día de mañana se sabe que estás con otra yegua? ¿O si tomamos distancia y las cosas están siempre al borde de pasar? No, ya es tarde para retroceder.

-Trixie, no es seguro que pase algo, ¡Por Celestia, no estoy segura de nada ahora! – dijo Twilight tomándose la cabeza entre los cascos, Trixie miró unos segundos a la confundida yegua, antes de abrazarla por los hombros, Twilight no se resistió en lo más mínimo.

-Eso es lo de menos… No tienes que sentirte mal, pase lo que pase, incluso si te metes con una yegua y luego te descubres hetero, no tienes que avergonzarte, eso es pura mierda, tu haz lo que quieras, estás confundida pero no tiene que ser algo malo – Trixie acarició la melena de Twilight que seguía con la cara en la mesa, la alicornio lentamente dio vuelta la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Se supone que te use para eso y luego te deje de lado?

-Ah… el amor es injusto Twilight – dijo Trixie – si quieres cuidarme, solo haz dos cosas, uno, no me mientas, no me engañes, ni por pena ni por aprovecharte.

-Jamás haría eso – dijo Twilight de inmediato.

-Recuerda bien lo de no mentir por pena, sé que no harías lo otro – dijo Trixie – y lo segundo… haz lo que quieras hacer, si quieres intentarlo conmigo… si quieres, no se… - Trixie bajó un poco la voz – acurrucarte, besarme o algo más… hazlo, así si me voy, voy a irme pensando que lo intenté, que simplemente no podía ser, no diciéndome una y otra vez que podría haber sido mucho mejor… - dijo Trixie.

-Siento que simplemente me lo estás poniendo fácil – dijo Twilight.

-Para ti es fácil, eres a la que se le declararon – dijo Trixie – tienes el control, si no fuera por ser tu, nunca le habría dado tanto poder sobre mí a ningún poni – dijo Trixie.

-¿Poder? No lo había pensado así, no es como si te pudiera dar órdenes.

-Claro que no habías pensado así, eres demasiado adorable para eso – dijo Trixie – pero existen parejas manipuladoras, incluso ponis que manipulan a sus enamorados.

-Oh, entiendo eso – dijo Twilight – pero no podría dar órdenes a ti, no me harías caso – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Si me dijeras que no fuera a trabajar y me quedara acurrucándome contigo, me costaría negarlo – dijo Trixie – ahora imagínate lo que pueden hacerle al corazón de un poni chantajeándolo con sexo o una disque relación.

-Debe ser terrible.

-¿Lo ves? No te preocupes tanto, tu no podrías hacerme algo así a mí, eres una buena yegua – dijo Trixie, Twilight la miró con una sonrisa, no sabía si era lo mejor, pero Trixie la estaba convenciendo de hacer lo que le placiera, no sabía si sentirse eufórica o mal al respecto.

-Como sea, se va a hacer tarde – dijo Twilight haciendo el amago de levantarse de la mesa – tienes que ir a la granja ¡Wow…!

Trixie había saltado mientras Twilight se levantaba y la había abrazado desde la espalda, habían caído las dos sentadas en el sillón, Trixie rodeando el pecho de Twilight con sus cascos, el mentón en su hombro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Trixie? – preguntó Twilight sonrojándose.

-Abrazarte un rato para poder salir donde Apple Jack – dijo Trixie – solo déjame un poco… te voy a extrañar apenas cruce la puerta.

Twilight sentía que caía cada vez más en ese cariño que Trixie le tenía, ese amor, mejor dicho, es solo que el cuerpo de la yegua se sentía tan cálido y acogedor a su espalda, tan agradable…

-¿Así son todos los ponis enamorados?

-No, yo soy empalagosa – dijo Trixie – al menos ahora voy a permitirme serlo, ya estoy harta de contenerme, quiero estar cerca de ti y si no me alejas… estoy harta de estar tan sola – dijo Trixie cada vez con una voz más grave y dura, Twilight se dio vuelta y la miró al rostro, a centímetros de distancia.

-Incluso si sale mal, yo no te voy a dejar sola – dijo Twilight – eres una de mis mejores amigas.

-Gracias – dijo Trixie apretándola más fuerte, luego de un instante Twilight se giró, quedó dándole el lado a Trixie, sentada entre sus piernas, apoyando la mejilla en el pecho de la yegua ,Trixie levitó una manta y las cubrió a ambas.

-Esto es demasiado extraño – dijo Twilight.

-Ya deja de preocuparte por eso – dijo Trixie – cosas más raras pasan todos los días.

Twilight cerró los ojos, sintiendo como le llenaba el calor de amabas, eran las ocho de la mañana, la hora más fría del día, Trixie era más cómoda que su cama, enrolló sus brazos alrededor del torso de Trixie, que la recibió con un suspiro.

Sentía el corazón de Trixie palpitar con fuerza, con sus brazos alrededor, y su mentón apoyado en su cabeza, Trixie entonces empezó a besar suavemente la cabeza de Twilight, Twilight sintió su cuerpo arder, miraba el pelaje de Trixie mientras un ansia crecía dentro suyo, quería escuchar a Trixie disfrutar.

-Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, tan antisocial y nerd como siempre – rió la yegua azul, Twilight frunció el ceño.

-Aquí en Poniville ya no era tan antisocial – dijo Twilight.

-Pero lo eras de pequeña.

-Si, pero me viste por primera vez en Poniville – dijo Twilight – que nervio me da pensar que dirían mis amigas y mi familia si me vieran así…

-Lo único que te puedo prometer es que yo te quiero más que cualquier otro semental o yegua – dijo Trixie – o al menos más que la gran mayoría, porque no es que te convenga mucho meterte con una pobretona rechazada social – dijo Trixie riendo, todavía reía mientras Twilight miraba su pecho con una expresión herida.

No le gustaba que Trixie hablara así de sí misma, menos con ese tono de broma que sabía, era una forma de decir sin herirse algo que realmente creía.

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas – dijo Twilight apretando a la yegua, con el morro en su cuello, Trixie sintió un escalofrío – eres mejor que la manada de sementales que solo quieren casarse con una princesa – Twilight tragó decidiéndose de repente y besó el cuello de Trixie muy suavemente, tan suavemente que esta abrió los ojos no muy segura de si había sido, hasta que Twilight la besó de nuevo esta vez más fuerte, Trixie soltó un quejido.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Twilight con el rostro ardiendo a más no poder.

-Me encanta – dijo Trixie – pero no entiendo porque ¡Oh dios! – se interrumpió cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Twilight acariciar lentamente su cuello.

-Me gusta verte disfrutar, dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera ¿Cierto? Quiero… que disfrutes un poco – dijo Twilight volviendo a besar el cuello de la yegua.

Twilight se perdió escuchando los quejidos de Trixie mientras esta casi la estrujaba entre sus brazos, se sentía bien mientras la apretaba tan fuerte que casi le costaba respirar, Twilight empezó a soltarse y dar lametones y chupones imitando lo que Trixie le había hecho el día anterior.

-¡Oh Dios Twilight! – Gimió Trixie, cruzando inconscientemente las piernas – mi… mi oreja, por favor – dijo entre quejidos y suspiros, Twilight se levantó un poco y lamió levemente el oído de Trixie, Trixie apretó los dientes. Sin saberlo, solo por cuidado, Twilight estaba usando un ritmo lento y torturante en la yegua.

Twilight pensaba en que extraño era todo lo que hacía, pero realmente la complacía ver a Trixie disfrutando de su tacto, le gustaba verla feliz en todo sentido y si podía hacerlo no le molestaba, increíblemente, le incomodaba menos que la idea de Trixie recorriendo su cuerpo, incluso así seguía perturbándola un poco, así que de nuevo bajo hasta su pecho y le dio unos últimos besos, para acurrucarse contra su pecho de nuevo.

Trixie se relajó un poco resoplando luego de lo que Twilight le había hecho, sentía todavía su tacto en la oreja, cosquilleándole deliciosamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Trixie.

-Ya te dije – dijo Twilight sonrojada – lo que me da ganas de hacer es hacerte sentir bien… o sea, eso he querido hacer desde que llegaste, y ahora no me molesta… bueno… hacer que disfrutes – dijo Twilight.

-Oh, hay algo que disfrutaría mucho – dijo Trixie – de hecho me haría gritar de gusto.

-Frénate ahí – dijo Twilight con una tímida sonrisa – todavía me estoy acostumbrando…

-¿Sabes? Cada vez estoy más segura de que vas a terminar conmigo, demórese días o semanas – dijo Trixie.

-Puede ser, no estaríamos así si no pudiera ser – dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos de nuevo, apoyándose en Trixie.

Se quedaron así, con los ojos cerrados, Trixie sintiendo el aroma de escrito antiguo y hierva de verano de Twilight y Twilight sintiendo el palpitar del corazón de Trixie, hasta que esta miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban quince minutos para las nueve.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Twilight.

-Llego tarde donde Apple Jack – respondió Trixie, apuntando el reloj, Twilight lo miró pero no se levantó de inmediato.

-Twilight, tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo Trixie, Twilight se levantó de mala gana y Trixie fue hacia la puerta – Hasta luego Twilight.

Twilight levito la bufanda y se la puso en el cuello, y le dejó la chaqueta en el lomo, donde Trixie se puso la mochila, cuando Trixie se volteó tenía a Twilight de frente, ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Cuídate Trixie – dijo Twilight luego de unos segundos, Trixie solo quería adelantarse y besarla, pero le había prometido que el siguiente beso se lo iba a dar Twilight, tragó y se adelantó, la beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también – dijo Trixie – cuídate – Trixie salió de la casa mirándola a los ojos, le lanzó un beso una vez cerró la puerta.

Twilight se quedó en el lugar mirando la puerta con el corazón apretado.

-Yo también ya te extraño… – susurró yendo lentamente al sótano para prepararse para el día.

-Se te ve muy alegre chica – dijo Apple Jack cuando vio a Trixie trabajando en el campo - ¿Pasó algo bueno anoche?

-No tanto como me hubiera gustado – dijo Trixie – pero fue una buena noche, y esta fue una buena mañana.

-Me imagino, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír tanto, siempre tienes una mirada melancólica en el rostro.

-Si… dioses, como estoy de enamorada de Twilight ¿No te molesta cierto?

-Es raro, pero no, no me molesta, además, quiero a mi primo Braeburn, así que no puedo discriminar sin ser hipócrita – dijo Apple Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cada familia tiene el suyo.

-Cierto, como sea, trabaja duro Trixie.

-No creo que me cueste demasiado – dijo Trixie, y parecía cierto, ahora solo tenía que apuntar al árbol para que todas las hojas se transparentaran, incluso las ramas más delgadas se transparentaban, pasaba de un árbol a otro sin esfuerzo, Apple Jack sonrió complacida y volvió a lo suyo.

Twilight estaba trabajando con Humming en el sótano pero el semental estaba nervioso, la princesa estaba muy distraída, casi hasta un punto peligroso, cada cierto tiempo Humming tenía que sacar algunas probetas del fuego o apresurarse a terminar una mezcla de Twilight, hasta que en un momento se cansó y apagó todo el equipo de pociones.

-Princesa, no es por ser irrespetuoso, pero no puedo trabajar si está tan distraída, algo podría reventar aquí dentro, si no se concentra o me dice que le pasa voy a tener que irme– dijo Humming con una ceja en alto, Twilight lo miró incluso en ese momento no completamente concentrada.

-Nada va mal, solo sigamos trabajando – dijo quitándole importancia.

-Si no quiere decirme está bien, pero si sigue así de desconcentrada tengo que dejarlo hasta aquí – Humming miró a la dubitativa Twilight unos segundos – vamos princesa, hemos estado a punto de explotar aquí dentro.

-¿Puedo confiar en usted Humming? – preguntó Twilight.

-Nunca digo algo innecesario, simplemente escucho todo lo que puedo – dijo Humming – si me dice algo, de mi boca no va a salir.

-Trixie… ayer Trixie se me confesó, y estoy terriblemente confundida – dijo Twilight – lo peor es que ni siquiera sé si rechazarla o aceptarla, es simplemente que estoy completamente perdida – dijo echándose en la mesa.

-No le veo lo complicado – dijo Humming.

-¿Qué pasa si la termino hiriendo más, ser otra mala experiencia, si no quiere volver a ser mi amiga luego de eso, si arruino todo lo que he hecho?... ¿Y qué pasa si dejo pasar el tiempo y deja de quererme y luego resulta que yo si quería estar con ella, o si me apresuro y luego le digo que no sentía nada? Todo esto es más complicado de lo necesario.

-Princesa, la verdad, está lidiando con los miedos con los que lidian los ponis a diario.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, que sea una yegua solo lo hace más confuso, pero esos son los miedos de todos los enamorados – Twilight abrió los ojos nerviosa.

-Nunca dije que estuviera enamorada.

-Por favor princesa, no digo que la ame pero algo hay ahí, solo mírelo así, no está segura con una yegua que se le confiesa, creyéndose hace una semana heterosexual, ¿No le parece extraño? Aunque también está el hecho de que está lidiando con salir del closet, pero eso lo hace más evidente, una yegua heterosexual sin sentimientos jamás estaría indecisa.

Twilight lo había estado mirando abriendo los ojos y sintiéndose atrapada, cuando Humming dejó de hablar se llevó los cascos a la cabeza.

-Oh por Celestia, tiene razón… soy – Twilight tragó – soy, soy lesbi… – ahí se trabó.

-Hey, calma, es algo difícil para todos – dijo Humming poniéndole un casco en el hombro – solo absórbalo de a poco ¿Si princesa?

-Okey, okey… - dijo respirando agitada – Cierto… aunque no creo que haya sido duro para usted – dijo Twilight con un amago de sonrisa al semental, este le sonrió con una mirada cálida pero incrédula, rozando la pena.

-Para todos princesa… y va a ser así siempre, somos minoría, no planeamos nuestra vida así, no pensamos en estar con alguien del mismo sexo… cambian las necesidades de uno, cambia su forma de ver la vida, y el resto del mundo solo lo hace más difícil todavía, pero no se lo haga usted más difícil.

-No creo que esté haciendo eso – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

-Es inevitable, viene con la confusión… le voy a preguntar ¿Qué haría en esta posición con un semental?

Twilight se quedó mirando al techo pensando unos segundos.

-Solo lo tomaría con calma, sin apresurarme, para ver si hay algo.

-Pues eso, nada más que eso necesita, lo mismo que con un semental, deje que las cosas fluyan, que sea o no con una yegua es lo de menos – dijo Humming – simplemente déjese llevar, que pase entre ustedes lo que tenga que pasar, para después no arrepentirse.

-Trixie dijo casi lo mismo, pero de forma más deprimente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, me dijo que le hiciera lo que se me pegara en gana, para no arrepentirnos…

-Me imagino que le tiene que haber pasado mucho para hablar así – respondió Humming - ¿Esa era toda la duda que tenía?

-No es lo único, pero el otro asunto… es algo puntual personal – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa de disculpa, luego empezó a asentir con cada vez más fuerza – si, cierto, lo mejor que puedo hacer por Trixie y por mí, no importa lo demás… es dejarlo fluir, gracias Humming, ayuda tener el consejo de un… - Twilight dudó.

-De un homosexual, no se contenga – dijo Humming con una sonrisa – me alegra ayudar con algo así, ¿Puede concentrarse ahora?

-Sí, voy a poder trabajar, gracias – dijo Twilight – solo déjalo fluir – se susurró antes de que volvieran al trabajo, y se lo decía cada vez que su mente divagaba en las peores posibilidades o el qué dirán, simplemente déjalo fluir, las dos nos llevamos bien, es asunto puramente nuestro, déjalo fluir…

Trixie caminaba de regreso a la biblioteca a las dos y media, había cumplido su cuota del día en un tiempo record, aunque estaba agotada por el esfuerzo, llevaba la bufanda y la chaqueta pero se sentía acalorada, el ánimo le había subido y con eso se sentía mucho mejor, realmente no creía poder recaer, pero Twilight se iba a enojar si no se cubría.

-¡Llegué! – gritó Trixie entrando a la biblioteca y dejando las cosas encima del sillón, Spike estaba arreglando todo dentro de la biblioteca - ¡Hola Spike!

-Hola Trixie – respondió Spike mirando hacia atrás – pareces contenta.

-Me siento bastante bien – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Trixie abrió y se encontró con la yegua verde agua, Lyra Heartstrings.

-Hola Trixie, te vi entrando cuando venía, oye ¿Cómo va el asunto de la poción? – Dijo Lyra de un tirón, con un casco encima del hombro de Trixie – no es que lo esté exigiendo, si no puedes, no puedes, pero quería preguntarte sobre el asunto.

-Hola Lyra, gusto verte, como te dije, no he estado muy en contacto con ese trabajo, pero le voy a preguntar a Twilight, tu entra y siéntate – dijo Trixie abriendo más la puerta, Lyra entró y se sentó mirándola con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué sucede? no te vez tan amargada como siempre.

-Cállate – dijo Trixie con sorna – voy a buscar tu perversión – y bajo hacia el sótano.

-¡Twilight! – gritó Trixie bajando – hola Twilight, Humming – dijo viendo a ambos en la mesa, parecían estar terminando algo, bastante poco ajetreados, ambos se dieron vuelta a verla, Twilight un poco más nerviosa.

-Trixie, hola, llegaste temprano – dijo Twilight - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, le estoy agarrando el ritmo – dijo Trixie – tengo un trabajo simple hasta final de Otoño, tengo que conseguir algo en Poniville después de eso – Trixie y Twilight estaban frente a rente y se sonrieron al pensar en el tiempo por delante, Humming las miró entornando la mirada – como sea, Lyra vino a preguntar por la poción nueva, le dije que te iba a preguntar.

-¡Oh, cierto, acabo de terminarla! – Dijo Twilight tomando un frasco y corriendo escaleras arriba – enseguida vuelvo.

Humming miraba la mirada lujuriosa de Trixie a los flancos de Twilight, que luego se detuvo pensativa en el mismo.

-Es curioso…

-¿Qué?

-Hasta ayer te odiaba, pero ahora que lo pienso eres un buen poni – respondió Trixie.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada – dijo Trixie – como sea, disculpa por ser tan desagradable.

-Disculpa aceptada – dijo Humming, luego se quedaron en silencio.

Arriba Lyra esperaba moviendo los cascos y conversando alegremente con Spike.

-Ah, hola, Lyra Heartstrings – dijo Twilight cuando la vio sentada.

-Princesa Twilight – respondió Lyra dándose vuelta – hola – dijo agitando el casco.

-Hola. Bien, ahora, Trixie me dijo que estás interesada en una poción en la que estoy trabajando – dijo Twilight – supongo que tiene que ver con tu magia de manos.

-Sí, exacto, Trixie me habló de su trabajo y me pareció genial.

-Como sea, me gustaría saber que quieres hacer con la poción, para saber si realmente sería una buena prueba – dijo Twilight, Lyra quedó quieta unos segundos, luego levantó el casco intentando parecer honesta.

-Quiero tocarle una tonada especial a Bon Bon, una para la que necesito más manos y una segunda Lyra – dijo la unicornio – para nuestro aniversario.

-Aww, eso es tan tierno – dijo Twilight sonrojándose y riendo un poco – mira, te voy a entregar un frasco, para que puedas probarlo una vez, y anotes todas las mejoras y veas si te sirve, y otro para que lo uses si realmente da resultados, ah, y esta es una base no completa, no va a ser tan potente pero tampoco va a tener efectos secundarios.

-Gracias – dijo Lyra tomando ambos frascos – esto va a ser toda una experiencia… Pero no entiendo porque me tiene tanta confianza princesa.

-Ah, es por Trixie, ella confía en ti, así que no tengo problema en confiar también… Hablando de eso – dijo Twilight avanzando hasta Lyra y poniéndole un casco en el hombro – gracias por ser buena con Trixie, ella necesita ponis que sean buenos con ella.

-No creo que nadie necesita más amabilidad que la que tu le estás dando princesa – dijo Lyra, rotando entre el respeto y el tuteo sin notarlo – pero no soy amable con ella por eso, me cae bien, es una yegua simpática y divertida, así que no te preocupes – dijo ligeramente quitándole importancia con el casco.

-Es una yegua increíble – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa soñadora que no se le escapó a Lyra - ¿Alguna pregunta sobre las pociones?

-Eh, si, si esto resulta ¿Vas a vender pociones, vas a sacar un libro o qué? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-La verdad, pensaba en usarlo pedagógicamente, no pensaba venderlas ¿Por qué? – preguntó Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque parece divertido – dijo Lyra mirando la poción a contraluz, con los ojos entrecerrados – voy a convertirme en un monstruo de brazos y asustar en Nightmare Night, puedo tocar tres instrumentos a la vez, asustar a Bon Bon, escalar murallas como una araña…las posibilidades son muchas.

-A decir verdad las pociones no dan más magia, no en una medida significante – dijo Twilight negando con la cabeza - se puede decir que extraen la propia, sería peligroso sobre exigirse con ellas, incluso podrían hacer daño a largo plazo si se abusa…

-Oh bueno, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – dijo Lyra dejando los frascos en la mesa – muchas gracias por confiar en mi princesa.

-No hay de que, eres una talentosa unicornio en un ámbito raro de la magia, no pude tener mejor suerte.

-Yo y una ilusionista como Trixie, que buena suerte – dijo Lyra levantando una ceja.

-Que sea una buena ilusionista es lo de menos ahora – dijo Twilight, Lyra sonrió muy levemente para sí misma, escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera.

-Twilight, hace tiempo no practico pero hoy no estoy verdaderamente cansada – dijo Trixie subiendo – le pedí una poción a Humming y me dio esta – dijo mostrando un frasco, Twilight abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero Trixie no se dio cuenta – y me dijo que te preguntara, parecía sorprendido de que hubiera usado pociones para practicar, aunque esta luce algo diferente…

-¡No no no! – dijo Twilight levitando el frasco del casco de Trixie – esa no, esa es la poción completa, espera un poco y busco una base, de las que usas siempre, esto no debería ser usado todavía – Twilight bajó apresurada la escalera, Trixie la miró un poco sorprendida pero luego se encogió de hombros, sentándose al lado de Lyra.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido Lyra, tan enamorada como siempre?

-Yo si ¿Qué tal tu? – dijo burlesca golpeándola con el codo.

-Tal vez más todavía, me da miedo incluso – dijo Trixie, Lyra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ya no estás bromeando?

-No, ya me le confesé a Twilight, así que da lo mismo quien lo sepa.

-Que honesta… sigue hablando muy bien de ti por cierto ¿Pero qué pasa ahora? Estás viviendo juntas.

-Ah… no estoy segura, las cosas avanzan lento, supongo, cada vez somos más cercanas, pero Twilight está teniendo su primera experiencia con una yegua… Eso o pronto va a quitarme cualquier esperanza – dijo Trixie con un escalofrío.

-Mmm… - Lyra asintió con los labios fruncidos, en ese momento subió Twilight llevando un frasco que se veía menos colorido que el anterior.

-¡Esa es la que quería! Esta cosa es excelente – dijo Trixie tomando el frasco y yendo a sentarse en una esquina de la habitación, se detuvo de golpe y se dirigió hacia Lyra - ¿Te vas de inmediato?

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Lyra levantándose – adiós a todos – dijo agitando un casco.

-Cuídate – dijo Trixie poniéndole un casco en el hombro, todos se despidieron y Trixie comenzó a practicar con un recién despierto Reitu sentado entre sus piernas.

Twilight veía sus bellas ilusiones rodeándola, solo interrumpidas cuando Humming tomó sus cosas y salió despidiéndose de todos. Pensaba en las palabras tanto de Trixie como de Humming, ambos de alguna manera diciéndole que siguiera adelante y no se preocupara de lo demás, solo de ella y Trixie.

Trixie ahora si estaba agotada una vez terminó de representar los parajes desérticos que acunaban a Reitu, pero era un agotamiento agradable, satisfactorio.

-Trixie, deberías empezar a preocuparte de ti misma, ni siquiera has comido – dijo Twilight al frente suyo una vez Trixie terminó de practicar, se veía pensativa pero su mirada era muy intensa, Trixie sintió rugir su estómago.

-Cierto, me había acostumbrando a comer y dormir a deshora – dijo levantándose – pero primero me gustaría ducharme.

-Voy a tenerte algo listo para cuando termines – dijo Twilight, caminando a la cocina, Trixie se estiró y entró a bañarse.

Cuando salió el Sol sembraba largas sombras en la ciudad, que parecía pintada de naranja, Twilight estaba hablando con Spike sobre las pruebas que tenía que hacerle a Scootaloo, pero se volteó a verla de inmediato.

-Siéntate Trixie – dijo Twilight levitando un plato de estoado de la cocina – como te decía Spike, una vez tenga los resultados puedo enviarlos a los biólogos y especialistas mágicos del palacio, entonces todo va a ser más fácil.

-Gracias Twilight, eso le va a gustar a Sweetie Belle.

-Hablando de eso Spike – interrumpió Trixie sentándose – ayer te quedaste donde Sweetie… ¿Paso algo? – dijo levantando ambas cejas con picardía.

-La verdad dormí en el sillón – dijo riendo Spike – simplemente fue para pasar tiempo juntos, quedarnos conversando hasta las tantas de la mañana.

-Que aburrido – dijo Trixie.

-Vamos, ambos somos, bueno… primerizos, y llevamos meno de un mes juntos, y de todas formas no tengo que hablar eso con nadie – dijo Spike levantando un ceja.

-Solo era curiosidad – dijo Trixie empezando con el estofado – esto está delicioso Twilight – dijo relamiéndose.

-Qué bueno que te guste – dijo Twilight apoyando la cabeza en la mesa – pero fue Spike quien lo hizo.

-Y así se rompe la magia – dijo Trixie – de todas formas, cocinas bien dragón.

-De nada errante.

Trixie terminó de comer en poco tiempo, y Twilight levitó el plato hasta el regadero.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? – preguntó Twilight.

-Ahora mismo pensaba en relajarme un rato – dijo Trixie bostezando – trabajar y practicar me tiene agotada, voy a ir a mi pieza.

Trixie caminó hasta su puerta sin darse cuenta de que Twilight la seguía, cuando se dio vuelta y la vio en la puerta se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la yegua lavanda.

-Claro – dijo Trixie parpadeando confundida – no hay problema.

Trixie se echó en la cama para descansar, Twilight se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándola con cariño, Trixie tragó con miedo.

-Dioses Twilight, dime qué pasa, si me vas a echar…

-No, no es eso – dijo Twilight interrumpiéndola – solo quiero hablar algo contigo… quiero que algunas cosas te queden claras.

-Continua – dijo Trixie con desconfianza.

-Primero, que no te voy a usar, eso te lo prometo, incluso si lo parece, nunca voy a intentarlo.

-Lo que has hecho ha estado muy lejos de ser utilizarme.

-Bien… Lo segundo, es que no estoy confundida como una tonta, no estoy dudando por miedo a perder a mi mejor es nada, por quedarme con algo, o por experimentar, si no te he dicho que no es porque intento ir en serio ¿Queda eso claro?

-Como el agua – respondió Trixie tragando con una emoción cálida en el pecho.

-Y más que nada que quede claro que antes que cualquier cosa eres amiga mía, antes que cualquier cosa yo te quiero, pero siento que si espero hasta que me quede todo claro podría ser muy tarde – dijo Twilight golpeando sus cascos – nunca he tenido algo así, no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

-Eso mismo te estaba diciendo – dijo Trixie – y si me queda claro, tu haz lo que quieras, mientras te quedas cerca de mí a mi no me molesta.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo que quieras – Twilight dudó un segundo, pero luego se acurrucó contra Trixie, echándose en la cama al lado suyo, pegando la cabeza a su pecho y abrazándola, Trixie casi sin pensarlo la rodeó con los brazos, con el corazón a mil, la presciencia de Twilight parecía revolverla las tripas.

-En mi mente, siempre era un semental quien me hacía sentir tan segura… - susurró Twilight - Pero tampoco pensaba sentirme tan bien en brazos de algún poni.

-Me gusta escucharlo – dijo Trixie, a la vez feliz y aterrada, completamente sobrecogida por las palabras de Twilight, Twilight rió unos segundos.

-Pienso que en cualquier momento me vas a echar de aquí por jugar contigo – dijo Twilight – me siento una mala yegua.

-No es siquiera como si pudiera – dijo Trixie – si intentaras jugar conmigo, me refiero, no creo que pudiera…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por eso da miedo confesarte, te vuelve vulnerable, si quisieras usarme creo que lo dejaría pasar, solo por tenerte tan cerca… - Trixie suspiró – para algunos ponis es casi como una droga, me estoy volviendo adicta, así que tienes el poder.

-Poder, ya dijiste eso ¿Qué significa todo eso… podría… pedirte cualquier cosa y ya?

-Quiero hacerlo Twilight, dioses, no debería tener que explicarlo, te deseo – Trixie la miró a los ojos y Twilight no pudo mirar hacia otro lado – incluso ahora me tengo que controlar… Te deseo, no quiero decirte que no.

-¿Cómo, tocar o… hacer algo más en algún otro sitio? – preguntó entrecortadamente Twilight, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tan centrada en el asunto, te tienta? - respondió Trixie levantando una ceja.

-No, solo se me hace curioso… bueno, me tienta un poco, pero ni de cerca tanto como para hacerte algo malo – Twilight miró hacia arriba de frente a Trixie – aunque hay algo que me gustaría hacer…

-¿Y qué seria es…? – Trixie se interrumpió con los ojos abiertos cuando Twilight tomó su rostro con los cascos, Twilight la miró a los ojos un segundo, con una sonrisa tímida se acercó lentamente, con la boca abierta, juntó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, el tacto era inseguro, algo torpe, pero se notaba el cariño en la caricia que Twilight, temblando ligeramente, le daba a su boca.

-Me gusta Trixie, aunque no sé si te ame o siquiera si me guste solo las yeguas… – terminó diciendo Twilight, se le escapó, se sorprendió incluso a sí misma, abriendo los ojos, Trixie la miró con cariño, Twilight, simplemente ella al lado suyo, no necesitaba más, se adelantó y le plató un beso más cálido e insistente, la abrazó con fuerza eliminando todo el espacio entre sus dos cuerpos, no importa las veces que pasara, sentía un ternura y un cariño enorme cuando la abrazaba, estaba temblando de ansia

Twilight sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo, no alejó de si a la yegua, pero cuando se separaron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Dijiste que ahora yo iba a tener que hacerlo – dijo frunciendo los labios.

-Solo dije que el próximo me lo ibas a dar tu – dijo Trixie adelantándose de nuevo, puso su casco detrás de la cabeza de Twilight y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí misma, Twilight se tensó pero se dejó hacer mientras relajaba el cuerpo, suspirando en la boca de Trixie que a los segundos empezó a explorar su boca con una delicada y precisa lengua.

Twilight sentía como Trixie acariciaba suavemente toda su boca mientras los cascos de la yegua acariciaban toda su espalda y su nuca, Twilight empezó temblar y gemir de placer en los brazos de Trixie, "Déjalo fluir" se recordó, y se relajó mientras Trixie dejaba su boca y recorría su mandíbula y acariciaba su tráquea en pequeños círculos con la lengua.

-Trixie…

-Déjame Twilight, por favor, quiero darte pacer, quiero hacerte sentir bien – dijo Trixie basando el pecho de Twilight – déjame quererte, por favor – dijo enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Twilight.

Twilight la miró sobrepasada por todo lo que pasaba, pero por encima de la duda y el miedo quería que Trixie siguiera.

-Yo también quiero que sigas, pero se cuidadosa…

-Te amo tanto Twilight – dijo Trixie, Twilight apretó a la yegua azul contra si misma, le gustaba escuchar eso.

-No entiendo porque – dijo Twilight – porque me amas tanto, no creo merecer tanto…

-No tienes que entender nada, simplemente es así – dijo acariciando su mejilla – me pone feliz verte reír, me alegra estar contigo, haría cualquier cosa para que no lloraras, para verte feliz…

Twilight tragó con fuerza respirando agitada, dándose cuenta de que así se sentía por Trixie, asintió y restregó su rostro contra el pecho de Trixie dejándose llevar, hasta que Trixie giró y quedó encima de Twilight.

-¿Trixie, Que vas a hacerme…? – preguntó en un suspiro Twilight, mirando hacia la yegua con una inocencia y nervio encantadores.

-Te gusta, dijiste que te gusta, entonces voy a enseñarte algo que debería saber cualquier unicornio – dijo Trixie, luego subió hasta que cabeza quedó por encima de la de Twilight, se relamió y con una suave sonrisa, los ojos entrecerrados con deseo, beso la punta del cuerno de Twilight.

Twilight gimió con sorpresa, la punta de su cuerno envió una corriente eléctrica de placer por todo su cráneo, en vez del calor de los besos en su cuerpo, era como una corriente paralizante que la relajaba completamente, desde la cabeza hasta la cintura, casi adormeciéndola, mientras Trixie besaba y lamía su cuerno.

-¿Te gusta?- Twilight asintió como pudo.

-Trixie, se nos está saliendo de los cascos – dijo Twilight entre suaves quejidos que solo encendían más a Trixie, la errante bajo su casco hasta acariciar el flanco de Twilight, esta abrió los ojos algo intimidada, el tacto no dejaba de cruzar su cuerpo como golpes de calor, llenando hasta el hueso, pidiéndole más, pero lo que más le gustaba era sentir a Trixie dedicándole su atención, a Trixie trabajando en su placer, se sentí querida y segura mientras la acariciaba, y no podía decidirse a terminarlo.

-Exacto, deja que se te salga de los cascos – dijo Trixie – te puedo prometer que no te vas a arrepentir - Twilight la miró asintiendo.

-Eso mismo me da miedo – dijo Twilight con una risa nerviosa, apretando a Trixie muy fuerte contra se misma – si te digo que pares, paras ¿Okey?

-Te lo prometo.

Trixie dejó en cuerno de Twilight, pero al segundo la dio vuelta con magia dejándola boca abajo, luego pasó la lengua atreves de su columna, Twilight arqueó la espalda en un gemido prolongado, Trixie estaba en las nubes escuchando a Twilight sintiendo placer, si bien ya extrañaba los cascos de Twilight aferrándose a su espalda.

-Trixie, no estoy segura.

-Tú solo déjame, si estoy a punto de pasarme me dices ¿Quedamos en eso cierto? – Twilight la miró tragando y asintió, mirando de nuevo hacia la cama.

-A… Acaríciame - dijo Twilight casi sin darse cuenta – quiero que seas cariñosa… - dijo cada vez más suave, sorprendiéndose por sus palabras.

-Como quieras – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, era cierto, seguramente era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así, Trixie recargó su peso en la espalda de Twilight, besando el inicio de sus alas mientras la acariciaba, Twilight sintió sus alas temblar y ya estaba quedando sin aliento, se mordía los labios para no gemir muy fuerte, pensando en Spike, cuando Trixie recorrió lenta, tortuosamente, desde el inicio hasta el final de ala con la lengua, tuvo que aguatar un grito, gruñó sordamente de placer.

-Oh, Celestia, esto es bueno – dijo Twilight.

-¿Te gusta? Nunca había hecho nada con un ala – dijo Trixie mientras seguía lamiendo.

-Es excelente, realmente genial – dijo Twilight mientras sentía temblar sus caderas por todo el placer que le daba Trixie, no quería imaginarse como sería si hiciera algo en otro sitio… No alcanzó a pensarlo cuando Trixie la giró de nuevo casi violentamente, Trixie la miraba con una mirada lujuriosa, casi hambrienta – Trixie, me siento rara – dijo dándose cuenta de la humedad entre sus piernas, apretando los muslos – no sé si…

-En un momento te hago sentir bien – dijo Trixie, con premura, besó con menos cuidado, incluso mordiendo levemente su pecho, bajando hasta su estómago, quería escucharla gritar, quería sentir los espasmos en su lengua, quería que gritara su nombre en un orgasmo, quería tirársela joder, tirársela hasta dejarla inconsciente de agotamiento.

-Trixie, en serio, solo quiero acurrucarme un rato.

Trixie levantó un pierna de Twilight, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, enterró su boca detrás de la rodilla de Twilight, esta gritó un segundo antes de morder su casco delantero, sorprendida del placer que le daba esa zona, Trixie ya no se controlaba y estimulaba a Twilight tanto como podía, casi intentando devorar su pierna lavanda, entonces miró a Twilight y la vio mordiéndose el casco, y levantando levemente las caderas, respirando agitada separó las piernas de Twilight, acariciando el interior de sus muslos.

-Trixie, no – dijo Twilight sujetando suavemente su casco, Trixie la miró frustrada, lentamente besó el interior del otro muslo – no, lo siento – dijo sujetándola y a la vez acariciando su mejilla – en serio lo siento – dijo tirando de Trixie hacia arriba hasta poder aferrarse a su cuello, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de una sorprendida Trixie – No… No puedo ahora mismo.

-No, yo lo siento, me estaba saliendo de la raya – dijo Trixie, pero ella misma apretaba los dientes aguantándose, no sabía que le pasaba, pero Twilight la tentaba muchísimo, tal vez porque le gustaba y la tenía en su corazón desde hace más de diez años, tal vez porque se sentía muy dependiente de ella.

-Ahora mismo si siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti – dijo Twilight – tal vez no fue buena idea venir a tu pieza.

-No, no digas eso – dijo Trixie – me gusta, es solo que… mis hormonas me piden más, no me hagas caso.

-Realmente te gusto – dijo Twilight, sintiéndose un poco mal todavía – ven aquí, dijo empujando la cabeza de Trixie contra su pecho, Trixie pensó en que quería consolarla o algo, hasta que sintió la boca de Twilight acariciando su cuerno, Trixie se relajó y dejó caer su peso encima de Twilight, respirando profunda y rápidamente, intercalándolo con suaves y largos gemidos.

-¿Te… te gusta? – preguntó Twilight.

-Es fantástico – respondió la errante abrazando a Twilight, la alicornio sonrió complacida, y empezó a acariciar la espalda y cabeza de Trixie mientras seguía lamiendo su cuerno, el ritmo cuidadoso y cariñoso relajó en su placer a Trixie, que se olvidó del mundo mientras duraba.

Twilight se sentía mucho más cómoda siendo la que daba, hacer lo que fuera por Trixie la hacía feliz, perdió el paso del tiempo mientras besaba suavemente su cuerno y su cabeza, hasta que casi se volvió demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

-Tengo que decir, esto no es muy hetero de tu parte – dijo Trixie acomodando su mejilla contra el pecho de Twilight, una vez esta dejo de besarla.

-Lo sé… realmente me gustan… las yegua – se obligó a decir Twilight a la fuerza.

-No es broma – dijo Trixie riendo – al menos de eso estás segura.

-Lo siento por eso Trixie- dijo Twilight tomándose mal el comentario – no siento que esté lista… Me siento tan infantil ahora mismo, tan tonta.

-No lo decía en ese sentido Twilight – dijo Trixie mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa – me alegra, al menos ahora no tengo que competir con la mitad de Equestria, o algo así como un tercio, hay muchas más yeguas.

-No es que tengas mucha competencia – dijo Twilight – no es que realmente me interese nadie más.

-Bueno, y ahora que aceptas que te gustan las yeguas ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para que aceptes entablar una relación con una?

-No se – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño con un puchero – incluso así es raro ¡En una relación normal deberían haber citas y besos antes que todo esto! – dijo algo mosqueada, pero sonriendo.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que nuestro amor es demasiado evidente – dijo bromeando Trixie – la verdad… Si es cierto, es lo que se espera, pero cada cosa resulta diferente, hay relaciones que empiezan después de follar unas decenas de veces… Si por pensar así te alejaras sería forzarlo en otro sentido.

-Sí, pero todo esto es muy… ¡Grande! – Dijo abrazando a Trixie – todo se me viene encima de golpe… ¡Hace una semana que empecé a tener dilemas, y solo ayer te confesaste!

-Bueno, pero al ritmo que vamos, ¿Cuándo te vas a confesar tú?

-Como vamos no creo que pase más de una semana – dijo Twilight riendo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca con un casco, mirando hacia abajo con los ojos abiertos.

Trixie quedó boquiabierta, lentamente se elevó mirando a Twilight a los ojos.

-¿Eso va en serio? – preguntó a una Twilight que se sentía atrapada entre la espada y la pared, y lo peor es que no sabía que responderle, en la mañana le hubiera dicho que era posible, ahora no sabía si incluso eso era reducir la verdad – no bromees con eso, dime si va en serio Twilight – dijo quedando con el rostro a centímetros de ella.

-No se… Solo… Solo espera a que lo tenga claro Trixie, no puedo prometerte más que eso – dijo Twilight como una disculpa, Trixie de todas formas sonrió con alegría, las osas iban mejor de lo pensaba jamás que fueran, bajo y besó a Twilight en la frente.

-Te amo Twilight, sería la yegua más feliz de este mundo si me dijeras lo mismo – Twilight se conmovió, estaba tentada a responderle a Trixie y hacerla feliz, pero dudaba, no sentía exactamente lo que se supone que debería, lo que Rarity siempre decía que debería sentir, Trixie bajó y le dio un beso tan suave y cariñoso que Twilight solo se derritió.

-¡Twilight, Trixie, la cena está…! – Spike abrió la puerta de golpe y Sweetie estaba detrás, la pequeña yegua se sonrojó hasta las orejas, que se irguieron, cuando vio a Trixie encima de Twilight, besándola, Spike solo entornó la mirada – la cena está lista, si es que quieren salir de aquí…

-Lo siento mucho – dijo tímidamente Sweetie, alejándose de la puerta, que se cerró.

"-¿¡Pero no lo gustaba Humming!? – Te dije que no podía ser, el es muy gay" se escucharon las voces de ambos fuera mientras se alejaban.

Ambas yeguas estaban paralizadas, cuando se miraron se enrojecieron hasta el cuello, riendo nerviosamente.

-No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde – dijo Trixie rascándose el cuello.

-Sí, deberíamos ir a cenar… - dijo Twilight – entonces… luego de que cuentes un cuento… ¿Qué hacemos?

-A menos que quieras torturarme por aguatarme, o despertarte mientras me aprovecho de ti dormida, deberíamos dormir separadas.

-Okey – dijo Twilight de inmediato, intimidada por la idea – ahora… ¿podrías salir de encima mio?

Trixie se mantuvo unos segundos, para luego retirarse lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa, Twilight se levantó mirándola de reojo, sin entender la mirada e Trixie, hasta que llegó a la puerta y abrió saliendo, entonces escuchó un sonido de beso, al mismo tiempo que unos labios en su flanco derecho.

-Trixie tenemos que salir – dijo queda apoyándose en la puerta – deja eso – dijo mientras sentir los labios de Trixie acariciándola.

-Me había quedado con las ganas – dijo Trixie mientras se ponía al lado de Twilight, mirando su rostro acalorado – si pudiera ser tan optimista, diría que estás enamorada de mi, solo tienes que terminar de aceptarlo.

-Yo diría lo mismo – susurró Twilight una vez Trixie se había adelantado, solo en ese momento recordó la poción en la que estaba trabajando, apretó los dientes sintiéndose traicionera, gruño con rabia mientras se daba un suave golpe en la cabeza.

En la cena Twilight y Sweetie estaban terriblemente avergonzadas, mirando hacia abajo, Trixie y Spike se comportaban de manera normal, como un día cualquiera.

-Sweetie – dijo Trixie – sería bueno que lo que viste quedara entre estas paredes ¿Si? – dijo Trixie amablemente, sin ningún nervio o amenaza en la voz.

-Sí, claro – dijo ella asintiendo rápidamente.

-¿Y porque es eso? – preguntó Twilight sintiéndose de repente molesta.

-Porque creí que tú lo preferías, claro, si quieres, puedo salir a gritarlo en medio del mercado – dijo Trixie burlesca – "¡Amo a Twilight Sparkle!" o algo así, aunque parece melodramático.

Twilight se sonrojó de vuelta, aunque no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

-No, está bien… puedes hacer lo que quieras – dijo Twilight.

-Entonces voy a hacerlo, mañana luego del trabajo ¿Quieres que le agregue algo, como "La más sensual de las yeguas de Equestria"? – Dijo acercándose a Twilight – elige tu.

-Deja de bromear con eso Trixie – dijo Twilight.

-¿Quién dijo que era una broma? – dijo con una mirada picaresca.

-Chicas – dijo Spike antes de que Twilight respondiera – un poquito de discreción por favor – dijo apuntando a Sweetie Belle.

La pequeña estaba roja, tenía los ojos abiertos y las orejas en alto, estaba completamente cohibida.

-Lo siento pequeña – dijo Trixie, al mismo tiempo que Twilight – pero sería mejor dejarlo entre nosotros, por simple precaución.

-Entiendo, no se preocupen – dijo Sweetie asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tampoco mientas si te preguntan, pero no lo andes pregonando – dijo Twilight, Sweetie dudó un poco.

-Tal vez Rarity me pregunte – susurró levemente.

-Entonces va a ser divertido – dijo Trixie.

-Como sea, tengo que llevar a Sweetie a su casa – dijo Spike levantándose – vamos amor, se está haciendo tarde.

-Okey – dijo Sweetie asintiendo – adiós Twilight, señorita Trixie.

-Adiós Sweetie – se despidieron ambas.

Spike salió acariciando la cabeza de Sweetie.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que te cuente hoy? – preguntó Trixie.

-Lo que sucedió mientras estabas en Manehatan.

-Ah, ya estoy harta de mi historia – dijo Trixie – con esa sigo mañana, ahora te voy a contar la historia de Griseilda – dijo Trixie caminando hasta el sillón, por alguna razón, ese nombre se le antojó simpático a Twilight, como si tuviera algún significado oculto – vamos, siéntate – Twilight asintió y se sentó, de inmediato Trixie apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas y comenzó a hablar.

Al final de la noche cuando Twilight había entrado a su habitación, un reconfortante calor la invadió, aunque la confundía y sobrepasaba, su relación con Trixie la hacía sentirse bien, como la fuente de una deliciosa ambrosía, de la que desconfiaba por no saber que ocultaba más allá, pero se sentía culpable… por la poción, siempre la poción. Tal vez… tal vez estuviese atando a Trixie a su lugar, tal vez si seguía así iba a esclavizarla a una situación que no era la mejor, siendo la mejor opción que se tomara la bendita poción… Ilegal y que no pensaba usar ¿Por qué entonces seguía pensando constantemente en la poción?

Porque preferiría que jamás hubiera sufrido tanto antes de quedarse con ella, porque quería lo mejor para su protegida.

Y de nuevo sintió ese miedo, mientras más quería a Trixie, más cerca estaba de usar la poción, si se enamoraba, iba a dejarla ir entre lágrimas, iba a perderla por enamorarse de ella.

Twilight agitó la cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos, y se centró en Trixie sin ningún estorbo… quería tenerla cerca, quería dormir a su lado, a quien engañaba, en menos de una semana, no importa cuántos miedos tuviera, no iba a poder evitar enamorarse de Trixie.

-Trixie, yo te… - Twilight ensayó, pero no pudo terminar – te am… - pero se veía al segundo siguiente entregándole el frasco de poción, esa poción peligrosa que podía canalizar cualquier hechizo, esa opción que podía enviar a Trixie al pasado a cambiar el destino, evitar que sufriera el desprecio de Equestria y evitar que se alejara de sus padres… y por ende jamás hubiera entrado por la puerta del cobertizo de Fluttershy herida, y jamás la hubiera besado, jamás la hubiese sentido encima suyo, enseñándole sobre el amor y el placer.

Twilight estaba hiperventilando, tanto, que usó algo que siempre intentaba evitar, tomó una poción a la que había aplicado un hechizo de sueño.

¿Cómo enamorarse si sabes que eso te va a quitar a tu enamorada? Pero la verdad era que no iba a poder evitar amarla por siempre.

_Cambio de planes, voy a subir solo un día ¿Por qué? Porque cada día va a ser largo desde ahora, este cap no me quedó mal, pero siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor, luego de este quedan solo tres días, eso sin contar epilogo, ojala les guste, Críticas, por favor._


	26. Capítulo Doudécimo Sexto

En el desayuno al día siguiente Twilight estaba apoyada en el cuerpo de Trixie mientras esta comía, parecía seria y pensativa, así que Trixie la dejaba tranquila a excepción de unas cuantas ocasiones en que le sacaba una corta sonrisa acariciando su cabeza o con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Trixie? – "¿Mmm?" – hipotéticamente, si pudieras volver el tiempo ¿Lo harías? – preguntó Twilight, Trixie se giró y la quedó mirando pensativa.

-La verdad nunca había pensado en eso… - dijo sobándose el mentón mientras miraba hacia arriba – no, la verdad no, no creo que lo hiciera, sería una negación ¿O no?

-Supongo… Pero si pudieras ir y… Despedirte bien de tus pares ¿Lo harías?

-Sin pensarlo un segundo – dijo Trixie de inmediato, no notó como Twilight se encogía sobre si misma – como te dije, es lo único de lo que realmente me arrepiento – Twilight tragó nerviosa.

-Si, supongo que tampoco te hubiera gustado pasar por todo lo demás…

-No, solo lo de mis padres, claro que cambiaría todo lo demás, pero siento que no estaría bien cambiar todo por lo que he pensado- dijo pensativa - ¿Y de donde sale todo esto? Ya te dije que estoy bien Twilight – Trixie abrazó a Twilight con un casco – no le veo sentido a pensar en eso.

-Solo es curiosidad – dijo Twilight que sentía pesado el brazo de Trixie – claro que si pudieras volver a disculparte, cambiaría todo lo demás desde ese momento… - dijo tanteando Twilight.

Trixie se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Si… tendría que ser así, no me agrada la idea de cambiar algo, pero siento que por mis padres lo haría – Trixie dijo con seguridad, ni siquiera pensando en una posibilidad real de que sucediera – se lo debo a ellos.

-Entiendo – dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos y quedándose en silencio.

-¿Estás bien Twilight, a que venía eso? – preguntó Trixie.

-No, nada, no te preocupes – dijo Twilight – tu ve a trabajar, estás llegando tarde – dijo palmeando el casco de Trixie.

-Cierto, pero tengo algo que hacer antes de irme – dijo Trixie, giro cuidadosamente el rostro de Twilight con su casco libre, dándole suaves besos a lo largo del rostro, hasta que llegó a sus labios y la besó, sus labios se juntaron muchas veces, dejando el típico sonido resonar hasta llenar la habitación, suave, cariñoso, poco más que una caricia – me voy a trabajar Twilight.

-Vaya, tenga cuidado – dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos, su expresión era tan calma que Trixie no supo que decir, simplemente besó su cabeza y se separó de ella, tomó su abrigo y se alejó hacia la puerta.

-Hasta luego Twilight, te amo – susurró saliendo de la biblioteca.

Una vez había salido Twilight se quedó en la misma posición, paralizada con los cascos juntos, si alguien se hubiera acercado lo suficiente, se hubiera dado cuenta del leve temblor, muy leve, que recorría su cuerpo.

Rato después Spike llegaba de su ejercicio diario, encontrando a Twilight todavía a la mesa.

-Twilight… ¿Twilight, pasa algo? – preguntó Spike acercándose a la yegua y poniendo una garra en su hombro.

-Spike, toma nota por favor – dijo Twilight, hace un tiempo no hacía eso, Spike se acercó a los estantes y tomó la pluma y el pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

"_Querida Princesa Celestia._

_Junto con saludarla, quisiera hacerle una petición, la he estado informando de mi progreso con las pociones, lamento si la lectura ha sido aburrida, ya que esa es la magia que peor domino, sin embargo, ahora mismo estoy a puertas de un avance sustancial, que considero valioso para Equestria, por eso pido que confíe en mi como su antigua protegida y princesa de Equestria, con ayuda de Spike voy a enviar dos frascos de una fórmula nueva, esta fórmula es capaz de almacenar grades cantidades de magia, para ser usadas luego, de esa forma el poder de los más poderosos unicornios a alicornios puede ser canalizado y usado sin necesidad de la presciencia del poni en cuestión, solo tiene que usar su magia en el frasco y este se va a cargar automáticamente, espero con ansia su respuesta, _

_Siempre suya, Princesa Twilight Sparkle. _

Mientras Trixie trabajaba animadamente en la granja, una figura extraña se adentraba en Poniville, una figura más alta que el poni promedio, cubierta de una gran capa, incluso exagerada para esa época del año, cubriendo la figura de cascos a cabeza, caminaba por las calles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que sin embargo nadie alcanzaba a ver.

Había viajado un buen tiempo para alcanzar el lugar, y habían pasado muchos años, esperar un poco más y no arruinar la experiencia con un estomago vacía valía la pena, además, la espera solo endulza el premio.

La figura se sentó en Clovers café frente a las miradas de los extrañados ponis, se detuvo a mirar la carta unos segundos, definitivamente era una carta basada en la gastronomía de Canterlot, esperaba que tuviera un toque campirano…

-Buenas tardes ¿Ya decidió que va a querer? – preguntó una yegua verde al lado de la figura extraña.

-Sí, no me decido, así que trae unas tres tazas de café, y todos los pasteles que usen ingredientes frescos de las cercanías – dijo cerrando la carta.

-Lo más fresco es hecho con manzanas y zanahorias – dijo la yegua dubitativa – pero esos son como diez postres…

-Adelante, tengo tiempo, además de mucha hambre – dijo la figura dejando una buena cantidad de monedas en la mesa.

-Okey – dijo la yegua anonadada, alejándose lentamente.

No es común que un poni se tropiece, pero de vez en cuando un poni terrestre tiene que levantarse en dos patas, especialmente mientras trabaja, la yegua se levantó intentando acomodar la bandeja, para pisar un charco que casualmente estaba en el lugar.

-¡Waa! – gritó la yegua cayendo de espaldas, al segundo sintió que algo, algo muy firme sostenía su espalda, tan firme y rápido que alcanzó a equilibrar la bandeja en su casco, miró hacia atrás y la figura la sostenía con un solo casco, como si fuera una pluma – Gracias.

-No hay de que – dijo la figura, sentándose de nuevo, la capa, se dio cuenta la yegua, no era tan gruesa, era el cuerpo de la figura lo grueso, fornido pero elegante.

Comió todo lo que le pusieron en la mesa rápidamente, pero impecable, sin desparramar ninguna miga nimanchar nada, junto con cuatro tazas de café negro y cargado.

Trixie volvió de la granja incluso más descansada que el día anterior.

Trotaba encantada, a su lado derecho pasaban unos cuantos ponis en miniatura, todavía le sorprendía lo poderosa que se había vuelto la ilusión, y su naturaleza también era extraña, eran demasiado sólidos, demasiado opacos, con demasiada textura, demasiado reales, los ponis volteaban a mirar la encantadora ilusión.

Llegó a la biblioteca a tiempo de ver a Twilight levitando dos grandes frascos que tenían un brillo dorado intenso, como si guardaran unos cuantos rayos de Sol.

-Wow, ¿qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Trixie hipnotizada, Twilight se giró y la vio con una sonrisa desganada.

-Son… parte de un experimento, los voy a guardar en mi habitación, son delicados.

-¿Spike y Humming?

-Spike está fuera, Humming está abajo todavía – respondió Twilight - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Mejor que ayer – dijo Trixie haciendo aparecer un Twilight en miniatura – y mira mis ilusiones.

Twilight se acercó lentamente a la miniatura, era una versión tierna de ella, como una niña… se parecía bastante a ella misma de niña, saltaba sonriendo y bailando, menando las caderas.

-Trixie, para con eso – dijo Twilight riendo sonrojada, hasta que vio aparecer una segundo ilusión, una pequeña Trixie, tan tierna como la otra, que se empezó a abrazar y acurrucar con la pequeña Twilight - Trixie, eso es vergonzoso – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa avergonzada, la pequeña Trixie miró a la pequeña Twilight y se abalanzó encima de ella con un apasionado beso - ¡Trixie!

-Okey, okey, lo siento – rio Trixie separando a las pequeñas, pero dejándolas abrazadas por los hombros, de todas formas la pequeña Trixie a Twilight se le antojaba conocida, tenía un sentimiento de descubrimiento que no lograba atrapar o relacionar con nada.

-¿Así eras de niña? – preguntó Twilight acercándose a la pequeña, Trixie no respondió, pero la figurita asintió energéticamente con una gran sonrisa – que adorable eras - agregó Twilight riendo.

-¿O sea que ya no lo soy? – preguntó Trixie.

-No – respondió Twilight de inmediato solo para que Trixie se molestara, escuchó pasos detrás suyo y las figuras desvanecerse, se giró.

-¿Ni siquiera un poco? – preguntó Trixie sentada en el suelo, alargando sus cascos hacia delante mientras pedía con ellos a que Twilight se acercara.

-Tal vez un poco – dijo Twilight acercándose, Trixie la abrazó por el cuello y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Twilight, la alicornio estaba esperando que Trixie intentara hacer algo más, pero ella solo se acurrucó contra ella.

-Hueles a libro viejo y pergamino, a hierba de verano – dijo Trixie – me encanta como hueles.

-Trixie – susurró Twilight, abrazó a Trixie con un casco, tenía que tomar algo de distancia si quería llevar a cabo lo de la poción… si es que lo hacía, tenía el ceño fruncido cuando la interrumpieron.

-¡Señorita Trixie! Parece que la ilumina a fortuna al fin – se escuchó la voz de Humming que subía las escaleras.

-Como nunca – respondió la yegua sin salir del abrazo.

-A todo esto – dijo Twilight rompiendo el abrazo de golpe – tengo que ir con Fluttershy y Humming al bosque, mejor ahora mismo, ya es bastante peligroso más tarde.

-Okey… - dijo Trixie levantándose de mala gana – ¿pero no saliste hace poco?

-Voy a necesitar muchos ingredientes mañana – dijo Twilight con una mirada triste.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Bien, pero tengo algo que hablarte… en privado – dijo Trixie mirando de reojo a Humming.

-Yo me voy adelantando – dijo el unicornio luego de entornar la mirada, salió por la puerta trotando.

-Bien Trixie ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-No mucho – Trixie la abrazó de nuevo – cuídate – le dijo al oído.

-Con ellos dos voy a estar bien – dijo Twilight – no te preocupes.

-Casi me muero con esos malditos lobos – dijo Trixie – no me va a dejar de dar nervio.

Twilight la miró con ternura, la besó en la cabeza, el aroma de Trixie la golpeó, era una aroma fresco pero dulce, apretó los dientes de nuevo.

-Vuelvo en un rato.

Twilight salió por la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Trixie.

-Okey princesa – dijo Humming una vez caminaban lado a lado hacia la casa de Fluttershy – también me interesa la pregunta de la señorita Trixie, tenemos todavía bastantes ingredientes, al menos para lo que sigue en su planeación de trabajo.

-Es para un proyecto propio – dijo secamente Twilight.

-Al igual que los frascos de la Princesa Celestia, he de suponer, los mismos que la asustaron cuando Spike apareció con ellos en el sótano antes de salir, supongo que nadie debía verlos.

-Exacto, no se supone que los viera, por favor, dejémoslo hasta ahí – dijo Twilight mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bien, yo me callo – dijo Humming, y siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy.

La pegaso salió y cuando los vio se sonrojó un poco.

-Ho… hola chicos.

-Hola Fluttershy, ah, y Humming no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado – dijo Twilight – ahora apresurémonos, no es seguro de noche – Twilight estaba seca y cortante como nunca, la siguieron una cohibida Fluttershy y un pensativo Humming.

-Como suponía, la boutique es lo más fácil de encontrar – dijo la figura al frente de la casa de Rarity, tocó la puerta con tres poderosos golpes, luego de un minuto sin respuesta volvió a tocar.

-¡Voy! – Escuchó una voz aguda desde dentro, la puerta se abrió y apareció una potrilla y un dragón, perfecto, quería tener algunos acompañantes hacia la biblioteca, era lo mejor, para templar el ambiente, la potrilla miró a la figura algo nerviosa - ¿Necesita algo?

-¿Es este el Carrousel Boutique?

-El mismo.

-Me gustaría que alguien me guiara a la biblioteca, tengo asuntos con alguien ahí – dijo la figura con tono amable.

-Podemos darle indicaciones, no es tan difícil de encontrar.

-Oh, pero realmente adoraría que alguien me guiara, prefiero llegar directamente, tengo prisa.

-Bien, pero yo voy también – dijo el dragón interrumpiendo y poniéndose por delante, la potrilla sonrió mirando al protector dragón, demonios, pensó la figura levantando una ceja, Equestria había cambiado realmente.

-Adelante, gracias por la ayuda – dijo la figura.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo Reitu? – Preguntó Trixie al lagarto que estaba encima de su cabeza, el lagarto asintió de inmediato – vamos, después de practicar siempre apesto.

Trixie tenía la biblioteca para ella sola, era algo inusual, se sentía algo sola… solo podía sentirse sola en esa biblioteca, no era lo mismo sin Twilight dentro.

Trixie salió del baño ya seca, estaba pensando en leer un rato, hasta que sintió unos potentes golpes en la puerta, cuando fue a abrir se encontró con una gran figura con una capucha, Spike y Sweetie estaban detrás de la figura.

-Trixie, esta poni apareció en la boutique, dijo que quería venir a la biblioteca… - Spike se calló cuando sin invitación, la figura entró y se puso a observar todo el lugar.

-¿Si? Quieres algo con la princesa – preguntó Trixie mirando a la figura de reojo, la figura se dio vuelta y la miró por debajo de la tela en silencio, Trixie podía sentir su sonrisa, se fijo y vio un detalle naranja intenso debajo de la capucha, Trixie abrió los ojos con incredulidad, una sonrisa por la tontería que había pensado.

-¿No me reconoces Trixie? – preguntó la figura, Trixie quedó boquiabierta – no me sorprendería, me abandonaste y te largaste sin mirar atrás, tal vez no duré en tu memoria más de tres días – la voz era bromista, Trixie tragó con fuerza, la capucha levitó con fuerza dejando al descubierto a la gran yegua debajo, naranja intenso, alta y más fornida que nunca - ¿Te olvidaste de tu antigua novia?

-Sunset – dijo Trixie anonadada en una voz baja en incrédula, retrocedió un paso, no podía crerlo – joder ¿En serio?

-Muy en serio – dijo la yegua - ¿Todavía me odias?

-Nunca te odie, simplemente no podía aguantar más vivir en Canterlot… o recordarlo – dijo Trixie confundida agitando la cabeza.

-Bien – dijo Sunset, antes de que Trixie pudiera reaccionar, la yegua se adelantó y le plató un beso más que apasionado, un beso tórrido y lujurioso, Trixie abrió todavía más los ojos, Sunset la apretó contra si muy dominantemente con un casco, Trixie se sentía extraña, no es que su beso fuera malo, era tan buena como siempre, pero se sentía incómoda, probablemente por Twilight, un beso en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sido solo eso, un beso.

Sunset terminó antes de que Trixie pudiera reaccionar.

-Eso fue para desquitarme, he esperado más de seis años para desquitarme – rio Sunset, a Trixie le recordaba a su tío Journe, más ahora que nunca, cosa que no ayudaba con sus nervios.

-Sunset ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Trixie tratando de salir de su parálisis - ¿Cómo coño es que luego de tanto te apareces como si nada en la puerta?

-Eso es una conversación muy larga, conversación por la que estoy aquí – dijo Sunset.

-Okey, bien, conversemos – dijo Trixie, pero se puso nerviosa pensando en Twilight – vamos a mi habitación- dijo apuntando a la puerta – Spike, Sweetie, no le digan de esto a nadie, por favor – dijo Trixie acelerada.

-Se que no son pareja, pero no me parece – dijo Spike – ayer mismo te vi con Twilight.

-No es lo que piensas – dijo Trixie, Spike alzó una ceja.

-¿Segura?

-¡Ella me robó el beso!

-Y ahora te encierras con ella…

-Es mi primera amiga y… quiero escucharla, por favor Spike – Spike miró a Sweetie y ella asintió, pero el dragón no parecía convencido.

-Bien, yo no me meto – dijo Spike – voy a mi pieza con Sweetie, y luego voy a la boutique, no hemos visto nada, pero si intentas irte a dos bandas voy a hablar.

-No voy a intentar eso – dijo Trixie – en serio.

-Voy a confiar en ti.

Durante el intercambio de palabras Sunset se había quedado sonriendo mirando a ambos como en un partido de tenis.

-Gracias Spike el dragón – dijo Sunset – héroe del Reino de Cristal, invitado común a las negociaciones con los dragones foráneos, razón por la que Trixie no entró en la academia de magia – Sunset sonreía frente a la mirada de sorpresa de Spike.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el dragón.

-Calla Sunset, nadie necesita oír eso.

-Pero yo quiero decirlo – dijo Sunset – luego de que la sabotearan dos meses, y luego de que casi todos los profesores la disminuyeran, todavía podía entrar, eso si tu no hubieses nacido justo antes del examen de Trixie y nadie tomara en cuenta su holograma, que hizo con nueve años.

-Eso es mierda – dijo Spike, Sweetie se sorprendió con las palabras de Spike, el dragón miraba a Trixie con una ceja en alto - ¿Lo es cierto?

-No… - dijo Trixie negando con la cabeza - quedé entre los diez primeros de la lista de espera – Trixie se fijó en Sunset - ¡Y no había razón para decirlo! Joder Sunset, no me digas que vienes a dar problemas – Spike empezó a abrir la boca para habar pero se quedó callado, viéndose algo furioso con las palabras de Sunset.

-Solo quería decir que no son pareja, si quisiera meterme con Trixie lo haría, que no digo que lo vaya a hacer – dijo Sunset – dragón, Spike, por favor, discutir esto es realmente infantil – Spike la miró un segundo sacudiendo la cabeza, todavía parecía muy molesto por lo de la academia.

-Mejor me voy de inmediato – dijo Spike levantando las garras – simplemente no le mientas a Twilight.

-No lo planeo – dijo Trixie, Spike salió golpeando la puerta.

-Tiene su temperamento – dijo Sunset asintiendo – me gusta.

-Hablar de eso fue infantil.

-Déjame un segundo, ser una diplomática es realmente agotador, no puedo dejarme llevar – dijo Sunset.

-¿O sea que al final seguiste los pasos de tu padre? – dijo Trixie levantando una ceja.

-Sí, aunque incluso controlándome soy la revoltosa lesbiana del lugar – dijo Sunset.

-Tiene que estar orgulloso.

-Tal vez lo sabría si no le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón… Trixie cerró los ojos arrepentida de inmediato - Era bastante más anciano de lo que la gente pensaba, aún así, cincuenta y nueve no es una larga vida – Trixie se quedó un segundo mirando la expresión dura de Sunset, luego se golpeó el rostro con fuerza.

-Dioses Sunset, lo siento, no sabía, no quería hacerte sentir mal…

-No te preocupes – dijo Sunset – vivió feliz, murió con su familia, y además no sabías… Si te interesa, el siempre quiso que volviéramos a vernos, no le quitaba el sueño exactamente, pero mis padres nunca te olvidaron, mi madre va a estar feliz de que te haya encontrado…

-Sunset – Trixie se interrumpió, todavía no absorbía a Sunset de pie delante de ella, era irreal, pero ahí estaba, más confiada que de costumbre, más grande, pero la misma Sunset que amó de niña, la que fue su única y mejor amiga… Cuando la veía parecía poder elegir, elegir recordar lo malo, como había sido siempre, o recordar lo bueno, como cuando la consoló en el zoo, o cuando le lanzó huevos a la casa de Witchcraft, o cuando se amaban de noche… solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, se acercó a ella, Sunset la miró con una ceja en alto, Trixie se levantó en dos patas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Fue una estupidez haberme ido así – dijo Trixie – pero era joven y dolía mucho…

-Entiendo, yo no te guardé rencor… Bueno, no después de un tiempo al menos – dijo Sunset respondiéndole el abrazo – te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste, me sentía tan culpable… solo fui a tu casa luego de un par de semanas, entonces ya estaba arrendada… Lloré mucho.

-Yo también – susurró Trixie – estaba convencida de que iba a ser cada vez peor, y extrañaba a Journe, a Fairy y a ti… No podía estar más ahí en Canterlot ¡Ni siquiera aguantaba la idea de ver el frontis de la academia!

-¿Qué pasó con Journe? Supe lo de tus padres, lo siento mucho por cierto, eran grandes ponis – dijo Sunset – mi familia entera se apenó con la noticia.

-Journe no ha vuelto…

-Oh, joder, realmente era un gran semental, admiraba a ese tipo – dijo Sunset – hasta cierto punto creo que he intentado ser como el.

Era terrible, era una cascada gigantesca, era un martillo brutal que venía a destrozar la presa que Trixie tenía para que sus emociones pasaran lentamente, era un brutalidad contra todos sus escudos, era el pasado que venía a buscarla, que rompía sus defensas como una puñalada en la espalda, antes de darse cuenta, Trixie estaba temblando y sollozando, no podía controlarse, el destino le había hecho un ataque a traición, parecía que la obligaran a sentir.

-Trixie ¿Trixie, estás bien? – preguntó Sunset preocupada, nunca había visto así a la yegua, la vez que la vio más quebrada era en el zoológico, o cuando rompieron, y no se veía tan grave.

-Lo siento… - dijo Trixie entrecortadamente – Los… los olvidé a propósito, a mis padres, a ti, a Journe, a Fairy, a Monica y los chicos, los escondí porque me dolía mucho, los extrañaba tanto… – Trixie intentó limpiarse los ojos pero seguían cayendo gordas lágrimas –fue tan horrible… tan malo, tenía tanta vergüenza, los escondí… No quería recordarlos, los extrañé, te extrañé… Te entrañé mucho, pero… ¡Ni siquiera ame había dado cuenta hasta ahora! – Trixie quebró y empezó un llanto desbocado, sin frenos de ningún tipo.

Sunset se abalanzó y acunó a Trixie entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento Trixie… me demoré mucho, pero te busqué, cuando te fuiste de la casa de tus padres… Llegué un mes después de que te fueras, luego envié cartas, no sé si llegaron, un par de veces creí encontrarte en un pueblo, pero no aparecías, me decían que acababas de partir, estabas perdida en el mapa… Me demoré en madurar, pero me di cuenta de que sigues siendo la mejor amiga que jamás he conocido, por eso vine aquí – Sunset miró el rostro compungido de Trixie, en el vio la dureza de siempre, pero una dureza de otro tipo, estaba más plena, más feliz, más armada – porque jamás pude olvidar a la niña errante, la mejor ilusionista de Equestria.

-Dioses, estos últimos años han sido un torbellino de… ¡De pura mierda! – dijo Trixie – Oh, dioses, ni siquiera me quiero detener a ver atrás para saber que tan mierda, no quería que me miraran así… Te vi dos veces en mis viajes, huí de inmediato – Trixie negó con la cabeza- hubiera muerto antes de dejar que me vieras así.

-No quiero ni imaginarme todo – dijo Sunset – pero al parecer la princesa te ha sentado de maravilla – Trixie alzó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Twilight ha sido fantástica – dijo Trixie.

-Y la amas – Trixie dudó mirando hacia un lado – No mientas, mira, cuando te tenía que consolar tuve que aprender a leerte la mente, se que la amas.

-… La amo mucho – dijo Trixie asintiendo – muchísimo…

-Me alegro – dijo Sunset, aunque muy lejano, algo de celos se podían ver, de esos que siempre se sienten por alguien que se ha amado mucho, no importa el tiempo o los demás ponis entremedio, a veces es imposible evitar los celos.

-¿Y tú, que contigo?

-Oh, he tenido un par de relaciones, pero no demasiado serias, voy a seguir buscando a mi media naranja, parece que a esta ya la cosecharon.

-Todavía no me ha dicho que si – dijo Trixie.

-Como sea, si no te sale bien, puedes buscarme, no voy a rechazar a un flanco tan bello como ese – se quedaron mirando unos segundos y luego las dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-A todo, esto, vamos a mi pieza, no quiero que Twilight nos vea… sería incómodo – dijo Trixie golpeando sus cascos.

-Tienes miedo de que yo lo arruine, lo sé – dijo Sunset – te sigo.

Se encaminaron a la habitación de Trixie, lo que conversaron entre ellas, de forma amistosa, fue en voz baja por el abrazo, tan baja que la sombra de leve tono lavanda en la ventana no pudo escucharlo, solo las vio enfilar a la habitación, no era suficiente para hacerla desconfiar, pero si había otra cosa.

Ahora recordaba, pensó Twilight apoyándose en la pared de la biblioteca con la espalda, descolgándose lentamente hasta el suelo, ahora recordaba a Griseilda… Dijo que se llamaba Griseilda, la niña que le consejo en el examen era Trixie… dijo que se llamaba Griseilda, Trixie la recordaba, Trixie le dijo que la había amado desde la primera vez… y estaba con otra pequeña naranja, y ella, Twilight era una antisocial… Trixie un pequeña feliz y amable, encantadora, pensó Twilight con una sonrisa… Una niña que tuvo que sufrir tanto, una niña que no entró a la academia porque a ella se le ocurrió invocar a un dragón ¿Por qué no podía haber invocado a Spike al último? Hubiera sido compañera de Trixie… Le era imposible arrepentirse de Spike, siquiera pensar en arrepentirse, era una encantadora niña, que se convirtió en una joven a la que era muy fácil amar.

No podía aguantar recordar a la pequeña, verla feliz diciendo que era Griseilda, la de la leyenda, recordarla sonrojándose cuando le hablaba, y saber que había estado años siendo atormentada, que ella había sido parte de ese dolor, que la había dejado fuera de la academia, que le había roto el sueño, Twilight temblaba sujetándose los brazos en la noche fuera de la biblioteca, apoyada contra una de las paredes.

Trixie estaba nerviosa por si Twilight llamaba, no lo hizo, conversó con Sunset hasta tarde, luego se teletransportó fuera, prometieron mantener el contacto.

Twilight no pudo dormir, se quedó en el sótano trabajando en la poción, mientras más aceptaba que amaba a Trixie, más quería enviarla al pasado, trabajó derramando lágrimas.

-Trixie, te… - Twilight se paró, pero ya no había una barrera suficiente, había pasado, el miedo había sido muy débil contra el sentimiento, la duda y el qué dirán también – te amo – susurró – y te voy a enviar al pasado, y nadie te va a tirar jamás fruta, nadie te va a hacer daño, vas a ser feliz, vas a despedirte de tus padres, vas disculparte con Sunset, ningún timberwolf asqueroso te va a morder, voy a salvarte de eso, porque te amo…

_¡Si! Ojalá les guste este cap, porque me encantó como quedó, lo amé, corto, voy a subir ahora este porque tengo ansias, no puedo esperar hasta tener dos días, solo tegno algo más que decir ¡Sufrid! XD Los amo lectores._


	27. Capítulo Duodécimo Séptimo

Trixie despertó cansada, había estado conversando con Sunset hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, por más alegría que le hubiera dado verla, seguía sobrepasándola verla en Poniville, aunque decidió dejarlo estar, al fin y al cabo había recuperado a su amiga de la infancia.

Salió de su habitación a las ocho de la mañana, bostezando con ganas, Twilight estaba ya sentada a la mesa, y se veía incluso más cansada, estaba desanimada, Trixie veía la angustia en la mirada que Twilight le dirigía al suelo, su plato seguía lleno mientras jugaba con la comida.

-Buenos días – dijo Trixie acercándose, Twilight se irguió de golpe sin voltearse - ¿Estás bien Twilight?

La yegua se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos, esbozó una bella sonrisa al ver al rostro a Trixie, pero de inmediato desapareció, por una sonrisa falsa y a la fuerza, "Estaría mejor si no hubieses dormido con Sunset", pensó Twilight.

-Sí, perfectamente, ayer me quedé trabajando hasta tarde, solamente es eso – dijo Twilight, Trixie la miró directo al rostro con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos Twilight, algo te pasa.

-Nada, en serio.

-Twilight – Trixie se sentó al lado la yegua, Twilight se revolvió nerviosa – puedes confiar en mí, yo te he confiado todo.

Twilight reaccionó a eso poniéndose rígida, la miró con una sonrisa fría, casi enfadada, "Todo" pensó con ironía.

-No me pasa nada – dijo firme y fríamente, con la misma sonrisa, Trixie lo sintió como un terrible rechazo, se encogió confundida.

-Okey, no te pasa nada, ya entendí – dijo Trixie reculando, Twilight se volteó a su plato y comenzó a comer, Trixie sintió un poco de miedo, pero se sentó pegada a Twilight como siempre.

Twilight se sentía entre emociones, por una parte quería abrazar a Trixie y pedirle que se quedara con ella, por otra le molestaba y quería encararla por Sunset, pero lo que la dominaba era la imagen de Trixie de niña junto con Sunset, y lo feliz que se veía el día anterior en la noche, las imágenes de Trixie sola con Sunset con una cama solo para ellas dos la irritaba más de lo que creía posible, así que eso eran los celos…

En cualquiera de los sentimientos, por celos, despecho o amor, estaba convencida de que tenía que enviarla de vuelta.

-¿Cómo van tus experimentos? – Preguntó Trixie – hace tiempo que no trabajo contigo…

-Van bien – dijo Twilight, Trixie se quedó esperando algún otro comentario pero no llegó nada, Trixie empezó a ponerse nerviosa, abrazó a la yegua por los hombros con ambos brazos.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti Twilight? – preguntó Trixie preocupada.

-No Trixie, nada – dijo Twilight, su estomago se revolvía, tenía ganas de corresponderle a Trixie, pero si iba a usar la poción sería mejor no hacerlo, aún así no pudo evitar apretar uno de los cascos de Trixie suavemente, la yegua azul tomó su rostro con un casco girándola hacia sí, Twilight vio como acercaba su boca, una parte de ella quería aceptarla pero puso sus cascos en los hombros de Trixie deteniéndola, Trixie abrió los ojos con un desagradable sentimiento, el rostro de Twilight, que intentaba ocultar todo su caos interno, era una máscara en la que solo se percibía frialdad, se miraron un segundo y Twilight giró el rostro de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Trixie quedó paralizada en su lugar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… Al parecer Twilight estaba empezado a tomar una decisión.

Trixie se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, Twilight la miró mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía por la puerta.

-Me voy, cuídate Twilight – dijo Trixie en un tono amable y tranquilo.

-Pero todavía no has comido – dijo Twilight.

-No tengo hambre – dijo Trixie sin voltearse a mirar, salió rápida del lugar.

"Demonios" pensaba de ida a la granja "demonios, joder, puta madre… ¿Qué coño está pasando?" Trixie caminaba con la mirada baja, los labios fruncidos con frustración y angustia "¿Por qué así de repente? Espera, calma… tal vez no sea nada, tal vez sea una etapa… O tal vez simplemente se dio cuenta de golpe de que no me quiere, ¡Pero entonces no debió responder tanto…!" En ese momento agitó a cabeza hacia los lados "No, eso no es cierto, yo misma dije que había que intentarlo ¿Qué más que dejarla hacer?" Eso sonó raro incluso para su percepción, tenía que haber más que dejarla hacer… ¿O no? Trixie caminaba ensimismada mirando el suelo, el ceño fruncido considerando cosas en las que entes no había pensado.

-Eh… Princesa Twilight, se que técnicamente trabajo en sus proyectos, pero era porque eran los mismos que los míos, yo no recibo sueldo – dijo Humming mirando la mesa llena de ingredientes, y como se destilaban sustancias que tal vez, no bebieran estar todas en una sola habitación - ¿Puede decirme que hacemos ahora?

Twilight dejó su avance frenético y miró a Humming, el notó la decisión y la tristeza en Twilight.

-Créame, es un experimento interesante – dijo Twilight – de cualquier forma, preferiría su ayuda, va a ser solo un día… y mañana no voy a estar en Poniville, así que son solo dos días, luego volvemos con lo normal ¿Si?

Humming se inclinó en la mesa mirando a Twilight.

-Noto que los destilados no tienen ningún hechizo, pero si tienen patrones mágicos – dijo el semental suspicaz – princesa, ha estado preparando esto para algo más grande, estos frascos son magia inútil, sin canalizar o sin efecto real, para lo único que puede servir es para un ritual rúnico ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo con eso? – dijo Humming nombrando esos complejos hechios que solo debían ser hechos por varios unicornios poderosos a la vez.

-No quiero hacer un ritual rúnico, quiero usar runas para potenciar un hechizo simple – dijo Twilight – bueno, no tan simple, pero un hechizo inofensivo de todas formas, es… Un experimento que se me encargó.

-¿Alguna de las princesas? – preguntó Humming.

-Exacto – dijo Twilight, Humming la siguió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No se cuento creer – Humming negó con la cabeza - pero voy a creerle sobre que es algo inofensivo… Si algo pasa, yo no sé nada – dijo Humming volviendo al trabajo.

-Me parece justo – dijo Twilight encantado con magia simple algunos frascos más – gracias Humming.

-De nada princesa – Twilight entonces empezó a destilar nuevamente los frascos hacia probetas más pequeñas, canalizando la magia para reducir todavía más lo poción, anotando runas encanadas descaradamente en el vidrio, Humming se sorprendió más, pero continuó con un suspiro.

Trixie no se veía tan bien, eso lo notó de inmediato Apple Jack al verla trabajar, aunque seguía estando mucho más fuerte y con magia más poderosa que el primer día, se veía desconcentrada, de vez en cuando agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados, y a veces la traslucidez reculaba de forma molesta, cuando el estómago de la yegua azul rugió con fuerza Apple Jack salió de la sombra de los árboles hacia ella.

-Chica, en la granja de los Apple no solo creemos en el trabajo duro, si no en cuidar bien de uno mismo, como una máquina bien engrasada, lo pagué duro la única vez que olvidé eso – dijo Apple Jack - ¿Desayunaste bien siquiera?

-Apple Jack… - Trixie se sorprendió y frunció los labios - no, la verdad no – dijo Trixie – lo siento, esta mañana fue algo… no sé si frustrante o deprimente, pero no te preocupes, voy a terminar el trabajo.

-Sé que si, pero no te lo digo solo como jefa, sino como amiga – dijo Apple Jack poniéndole un casco en el hombro – tómate un descanso y come algo, no es sano saltarse el desayuno y luego salir a trabajar duro.

-Lo sé, pero no traje nada de comer, salí un poco apurada – dijo Trixie – o escapando.

-Por favor, no seas ridícula, hay muchas manzanas, te ofrecería un sándwich pero sé que no va a poder ser, trabajar aquí viene con un pase libre a las manzanas, faltaría más… aunque me lo pensaría con Pinkie, no sé cuánto puede llegar a comer.

-Okey, gracias Apple Jack, me cuidas demasiado.

-Como tiene que ser, estás aquí en el frío trabajando por mí, que gana dinero por eso, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Ojalá todos los jefes pensaran como tu – dijo Trixie sentándose en el suelo y masticando una manzana anaranjada, "Algo más que hacer" - ¿Pelear a golpes por la yegua que me gusta eh? – Apple Jack se giró algo confundida, luego recordó.

-Sí, eso mismo, no me imagino que tanto tienes que estar intentando por enamorar a Twilight, tal vez por ser tu funcionaría incluso si fuera hetero, como sea, buena suerte con eso.

-¿Me deseas suerte para seducir a tu amiga?

-Seducir en una palabra fuerte, solo déjalo en que cuando logró que te quedaras, fue una de las veces en que la he visto más feliz – dijo Apple Jack – tu vas a hacerle bien.

Trixie esbozó lentamente una sonrisa mientras veía alejarse a Apple Jack.

Twilight terminaba su última poción, Humming estaba mirando al techo descansado de la jornada, no había estado más de tres segundos sin tener que saltar hacia otro lado de la mesa, estaba impresionado de la cantidad de magia de la princesa, incluso siendo una alicornio, parecía que su cuerno no dejase nunca de brillar, hasta ella estaba cansada, sudando mientras terminaba de fijar las runas al último frasco, eran siete frascos llenos de runas específicas, y otros siente simplemente con una runa de poder y otra en la base que la fijaba a la runa en la base de uno de los otros frascos.

-¿Tengo que despedirme del reino de los grifos, o de los dragones foráneos? Porque tengo buenos conocidos con ambos, incluso cuando uno haya tratado de comerme…

-Si todo sale bien, no se va a dar cuenta de absolutamente nada – dijo Twilight.

-Esperemos que salga bien – dijo Humming levantándose del asiento – estuvimos a punto de reventar un par de veces, sabe, antes lo decía en sentido figurado, pero uno de esos con la runa de poder podría explotar realmente.

-La verdad no, se de runas Humming.

-Más que un poni de tierra, de eso estoy seguro – dijo Humming acercándose a la escalera – en dos días nos vemos princesa, ahora quiero descansar.

-Espere un poco – dijo Twilight – Lyra me preguntó algo, algo en lo que no había pensado ¿Qué quiere obtener de la investigación? Yo no tengo que mantenerme, pero usted tiene que vivir de algo.

-Ah, sí, espero poder contratar a unos cuantos unicornios y producir pociones de gran calidad, motivos comerciales – dijo Humming – aunque el conocimiento en si es lo que me hace seguir.

-Entiendo – dijo Twilight – bien, yo quiero usarlo de forma pedagógica… Tal vez usted podría fabricarlos y venderlos al estado…

-Necesito capital de inversión primero – dijo Humming – y solo me alcanza para vivir en paz.

-El banco de Manehatan está desesperado por ayudarme – dijo pensativamente Twilight.

-Suena a un plan- dijo Humming – pero nos estamos adelantando, veremos luego que sucede.

Twilight acompañó a Humming a la puerta, antes de que la abrieran se escucharon tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, Twilight abrió con desgana solo para encontrarse de frente con una alta y fornida yegua naranja.

-Buenas tardes princesa Twilight – dijo la yegua con una muy leve inclinación – tengo informado que de momento vive aquí Trixie Lulamoon ¿me equivoco?

-¿Quien lo pregunta? – respondió Twilight con un rostro que pretendía ser neutro, pero se notaba tenso, Sunset sonrió frente al obvio rechazo celoso de Twilight.

-Sunset Shine, una vieja amiga – dijo la yegua, mantenía una sonrisa amable, pero miraba a Twilight con curiosidad, obviamente sabía de las hazañas de la princesa y las guardianas, pero eso no era lo que enamoraría a Trixie, quería saber qué clase de yegua había tomado el corazón de su vieja amiga.

-Una vieja amiga – repitió Twilight – no pensé que tuviera ninguna, por cómo llegó hasta aquí, sin duda una pensaría que nadie puede pasarla así de mal teniendo un verdadero amigo cerca.

Sunset no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, y es que era algo que ella misma pensaba.

-Ah, forzarla a recibir ayuda es imposible, básicamente tuvo que agonizar para que pasara, esa yegua es muy terca, como su tío, yo conocí a su tío ¿Sabía? De cualquier forma Trixie es una yegua excepcional, una vez se la conoce es ridículo intentar olvidarla, yo al menos la tuve siempre en la memoria – la sonrisa burlesca de Sunset calló a Twilight un segundo, su rostro se frunció y apretó un poco los dientes.

-No necesité recordarla para ayudarla – dijo Twilight, Humming caminaba casi imperceptiblemente lento, la discusión camuflada era atosigante, y ya estaba desganado por el trabajo, pero su espíritu de chismoso lo mantenía ahí – la ayudé porque la quiero – Oh, celos, era un sentimiento tan potente, quería tomar a Sunset por los hombros y preguntarle que había estado haciendo con Trixie la noche anterior, que si la había tocado, que donde la había besado, Sunset ni siquiera si inmuto al ver la sombra maligna en el rostro de Twilight – jamás pienso dejarla sola de nuevo.

-Así tiene que ser – dijo Sunset más honestamente – jamás es una palabra fuerte, pero espero la cumpla princesa – el ambiente se relajó cuando Sunset le palmeó el hombro – y gracias por salvar a la yegua orgullosa esa, vine a verla, pero al parecer no está aquí - Twilight la miró un segundo antes de apuntar con su casco.

-En la granja de Apple Jack – dijo segura de que Sunset sabía dónde estaba – siga por esa calle derecho, es imposible perderse, la granja es tan grande como el resto de Poniville.

-Muchas gracias princesa – dijo Sunset alejándose, sorprendentemente, Twilight no la había reconocido, ah, como fuera, los diplomáticos son los eslabones ocultos de la política.

Sunset se quedó esperando a la yegua a la salida de la granja, Trixie conversó con ella unos segundos antes de salir caminando lado a lado, incluso Apple Jack alzo una ceja.

-Tienes una guardiana sumamente protectora – dijo Sunset mientras comía con Trixie en un restorán cualquiera de Poniville – me hubiera sentido insultada si no fuera cierto lo que me dijo.

-¿Hablaste con Twilight? – preguntó Trixie - ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me sacó en cara que había dejado a una amiga abandonada, aunque yo le saqué en cara que te había olvidado – dijo Sunset, estaba inclinada en la mesa conversando con Trixie, si bien muy pocos ponis la reconocían, los que lo hacían no podían evitar darse cuenta de que Trixie era amiga no solo de la princesa, si no de una de las diplomáticas más importantes – quería pillarla con la guardia baja, pero parece que sabe de ti de niña.

-No, no creo – dijo Trixie – probablemente se estaba defendiendo, me hubiera dicho si se hubiera acordado- los ponis parecían callarse alrededor de ambas yeguas.

-No sé yo… ¿Esto es romántico o raro? Te gusta de niña y luego de todo lo que pasó es justamente ella la que te salva.

-Tal vez un poco de ambas – dijo Trixie – aunque eso no es lo que me importa, hoy Twilight estaba más fría de lo normal, algo está pasando – dijo frunciendo el caño, definitivamente el lugar estaba más silencioso.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso – dijo Sunset – es común incluso entre una yegua y un semental, tu ponle empeño, va a caer en algún momento.

-Ojalá – dijo Trixie tomando de la bombilla de su jugo mientras miraba al cielo, Sunset en ese momento rió de buena gana - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Cuando estaba contigo de adolecentes pensaba en que podías ser infinitamente dura y fría para protegerte – dijo Sunset – ahora creo que solo era una máscara, si lo hubiera sabido entonces hubiera insistido hasta el acoso, pero creía que nunca iba a poder hacerte cambiar de parecer – dijo apoyando el rostro en el casco con expresión soñadora.

-Tampoco ayudó que fuera una paranoica insegura – dijo Trixie nerviosa, ahora el lugar si estaba silencioso.

-Siempre llegaba una semana, un mes más tarde, me desanimaba y cuando volvía a buscarte de nuevo sucedía lo mismo – dijo Sunset.

-Y luego se fue tu padre y empezaste a viajar al reino grifo… - dijo Trixie – Fuiste una de las mejoras osas que me pudo pasar Sunset… simplemente fue un mal momento para dos yeguas tan inexperimentadas.

-Eso me da bronca, Twilight vino a recolectarte madura – dijo Sunset – no es que todavía esté enamorada, simplemente me molesta que tuvimos que tropezar, nuestra relación estaba destinada a morir…

-Es así con todos los ponis supongo – dijo Trixie – casi ninguna primera relación dura.

-Pero casi ningún poni ama tanto a esa edad como yo te ame a ti, o tu a mí, hablando de eso – dijo Sunset estirándose con su tercera taza de café – de hecho, no estoy seguro de que todos lleguen a amar tanto en la vida…

-Lo sé… ¿Te vienes a despedir? Mañana tienes que estar de salida al reino grifo de nuevo.

-Sí, me venía a despedir – dijo Sunset – pero cuando vuelva quiero que te pases por Canterlot unos días.

-No se Sunset, si las cosas salen bien… Twilight no es tan segura de sí misma como parece.

-Un poco de celos siempre ayuda – dijo Sunset guiñando un ojo - ¿Me acompañas a la estación?

-Claro, aunque pensé que la diplomática tenía su propio carruaje – dijo Trixie.

-Tenemos hogares asignados, la casa ni siquiera es nuestra, se gana bien, y la jubilación es de lujo – dijo Sunset – pero no somos millonarios ni nada por el estilo.

-Me alegra, no sé qué haría con una Sunset fru-fru, ¿Qué diría Journe?

-Pienso en eso de vez en cuando – dijo Sunset – por algo me he ejercitado tanto, y practico meditación.

-Pues te ha sentado bien – dijo Trixie llegando a la estación, el tren ya estaba en el lugar, esperando a los últimos pasajeros – Ni siquiera trajiste equipaje ¿Cierto?

-Soy una yegua libre – dijo Sunset – se que suena estúpido, pero me molesta llevar una maleta, además, solo iba a estar aquí una noche – Sunset se giró y miró a Trixie – en mi tiempo en ambos reinos he conocido a muchos ponis y muchos grifos, incluso algunos minotauros y dragones, he aprendido que a los pocos buenos hay que tenerlos cerca, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puedes ir a Canterlot, si yo no estoy mi madre puede contactarme, pero si realmente te alegra verme, nunca más encapes de esa forma ¿Okey?

-Lo juro – dijo Trixie, Sunset se adelantó para darle un abrazo y Trixie abrió los brazos con una sonrisa, Sunset se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero era un beso demasiado dulce y largo, que rozaba sus labios, Trixie se quedó paralizada y tragó con fuerza, Sunset se alejó lentamente, mirándola con cariño.

-Hasta pronto, te juro, si te escapas voy a seguirte, pero esta vez en serio – dijo Sunset entrando al tren – voy a echarte los perros.

-Hasta pronto – dijo Trixie agitando el casco – cuídate Sunset – el casco de Sunset se elevó en el aire un último segundo ates de que se cerraran las puertas.

Trixie sintió como se le subía el color al rostro cuando notó como esa puerta quedaba abierta, conocía a Sunset, al menos en esencia, sabía que no le había cerrado las posibilidades, tal vez una aventura, tal vez algo más, pero también sabía que Sunset había seguido adelante hace mucho, ella también tenía que hacerlo, y la forma de seguir adelante, era Twilight, se devolvió a la biblioteca con una sonrisa halagada.

-Twilight, no creo que debas hacerlo – dijo Spike en medio del sótano a la yegua lavanda – lo siento, pero creo que es una mala idea, podría salir muy mal.

-Ya déjalo Spike, además ¿Por qué se te ocurrió algo como eso?

-He estudiado runas Twilight, no son un invento de la era del Sol y la Luna – digo Spike gesticulando - son incluso anteriores a ellas, no sé qué quieres hacer exactamente con eso, pero sé que puede salir muy mal ¡¿Por qué estás marcando ciclos solares en una poción mágica?! Sin mencionar las dos pociones que mandó Celestia, podrías reventar la alcaldía con la mitad de una de esas.

-¡Eso es asunto mío Spike! – dijo Twilight a la defensiva – mira, nadie va a salir herido ¿Okey? Vamos Spike, tenme confianza, se lo que hago.

-Sigo pensando que deberías informar a la princesa Celestia de que planeas hacer – dijo Spike – no creo que ella sepa que tienes un ritual rúnico aquí en el sótano.

-¡No es un ritual rúnico! Simplemente estoy canalizando magia.

-Esto tiene que ver con Trixie ¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Twilight, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque es lógico.

-Entonces no tienes que temer nada – dijo Twilight – no es como si lo que hiciera con ella cambiara algo importante para Equestria…

-Twilight, si las cosas no hubieran pasado como ralamente pasaron, tal vez habríamos fallado contra Nightmare Moon, o contra Discord, o contra quien sabe quién.

-Sabes que no es cierto, Trixie no fue determinante en mi vida hasta ahora… o tal vez de niña, pero eso no va a cambiar…

-¿De niña, a que te refieres?

-Escuché cuando vino Sunset ¿Okey?... Escuché más que tú… - Twilight suspiró – ella me calmó antes de dar el examen y hacerte nacer.

Spike se calló, con una expresión aproblemada se rascó la cabeza, no sabía que decir frente a eso, básicamente había estado envuelta en que estuviera vivo.

-Pero sigo sin entender porque tomas el riesgo, ahora está bien ¿Cierto? ¿Cuál es el punto?

-El punto… - dijo Twilight suspirando- Es que quiero hacerlo, no me voy a sentir bien si no lo hago, me voy a culpar de por vida si no lo hago, además, en parte fue mi culpa…

-Pero… Mira, piénsalo un poco ¿Por qué no salvar a los padres de Apple Jack? ¿O evitar la traición de Discord?

-Eso cambiaría todo Spike – dijo Twilight – y no es solo por eso – Twilight comenzó a temblar un poco, sus ojos se enrojecieron, mirando al suelo – Trixie es especial…

-Twilight – dijo Spike acercándose a ella, a medio camino se conectaron los puntos – Así que es una poni especial…

-Despierta de vez en cuando gritando Spike, gritando "¡No!" – Dijo Twilight – se estaba agotando de hambre, le lanzaban fruta, me dijo que pensaba en morirse… y estaría feliz con Sunset.

-Twilight, no sé si deberías sacar conclusiones…

-Eso es lo de menos Spike, yo la conozco, ahora está bien, pero está tan herida, tan llena de miedo, tan llena de angustia, no logra creer que alguien pueda quererla – Twilight miró a Spike con lágrimas en los ojos – y todo eso es culpa mía, la academia y las dos veces que vino a Poniville, fue culpa mía, todo lo que le pasó… tengo que hacerlo Spike, no me voy a perdonar si no lo intento.

Spike miraba a Twilight aproblemada, no podía evitar ver el sentido a lo que Twilight decía.

-Pienso que exageras – dijo Spike – pero bien, no me voy a meter.

-Gracias Spike – dijo Twilight sentándose en el suelo, Spike se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente.

-La quiero mucho Spike, tal vez esté exagerando, pero… pero la amo – dijo Twilight – y simplemente quiero hacer lo que creo mejor para ella, sea lo que sea… nunca tendría que haber venido aquí ¡Todo hubiera sido mejor si jamás la hubiera conocido! – gritó Twilight – Y aunque no fuera así, quiero hacerlo por ella – dijo Twilight, seguido de un susurro – Porque la amo, pero ella me quiere porque soy la que la ayudó, una errante libre, que quiere salir fuera de Equestria, necesita a alguien como Sunset, no una rata de biblioteca.

Lamentablemente Twilight solo había gritado una frase, la única que alcanzó a escuchar la yegua azul escaleras arriba, además de eso solo había entrevisto a Twilight llorando.

Tomó su mochila cargada de monedas, un par de pociones completas y salió de la biblioteca con el cuerpo temblando.

Llegaba, llegaba duro, iba a golpearla con fuerza, Trixie sentía como la sombra oscura se abalanzaba contra ella, igual que siempre, igual que luego de cada pesadilla, que luego de cada show terrible, o cuando miraba sus bits y no tenía idea de cómo iba a comprar un pedazo de pan para la mañana siguiente.

Se fundía con su angustia y quedaba reducida en inmóvil dentro de un pozo negro, profundo y frío, sin sonido o sentido alguno.

Pero esta vez se sorprendió, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando no se encontró inmóvil dentro de pozo, esta vez dentro del pozo había una yegua furiosa.

Trixie sentía la angustia y el miedo, eso miedo terrible que podía dejarla temblando agarrafándose la rodillas, que le sacaba lágrimas por interminables minutos que se podían volver horas, pero ahora, estaba la furia, la furia de quien se considera ofendido, para considerarse ofendida tenía que tener cierto amor propio, pero antes no había tenido más que una imagen alza de amor propio y autoestima.

Rió, rio con ironía, a la mierda, a la mierda todos, todos son una mierda, mejor estar solo, que se joda el mundo ¡Que se joda Twilight!

Agitó la cabeza a los lados con un gruñido animal, tampoco podía rendirse a ser una amargada ahora, los ponis la miraban extrañados, estaba temblando de miedo y furia con lágrimas y una que otra risa histérica en medio del camino.

-Trixie, ¿Estás bien? Te vez como el culo, sin ofender – escuchó Trixie al frente suyo, alzó la vista y vio a Lyra al frente – joder, como el culo se queda corto Trixie – dijo Lyra muy preocupada – Tienes que descansar… y tal vez ver a un doctor.

-No necesito eso – dijo Trixie - ¿Tienes la tarde libre?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Acompáñame al bar, necesito beber algo – dijo Trixie recuperado la compostura.

-No creo que esa sea muy buena idea – dijo Lyra.

-Mira, voy a emborracharme, puedes acompañarme o dejarme sola – dijo Trixie – pero preferiría que me acompañaras – Lyra la miró un segundo.

-Okey… voy a avisarle a Bon Bon y te veo en el bar, solo… intenta no caer en un coma etílico ¿Si?

-Voy a intentarlo – dijo Trixie poniéndose en camino – pero no te prometo nada.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde – dijo Twilight esperando en el salón de la biblioteca – se supone que tendría que haber llegado hace horas, el Sol ya se ocultó.

-Cálmate Twilight, algo tiene que estar haciendo – dijo Spike.

-Sí, probablemente está con Sunset en alguna parte – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

-Me está hartando la misma cantinela, solo espérala aquí, no puede tardar mucho más.

Esperaron solo unos segundos más antes de escuchar uno fuertes golpes en la puerta, Twilight se apresuró pero solo para encontrar a una muy angustiada Fluttershy.

-¡Twilight, tienes que ayudarme, no sé qué pasa con el bosque, pero no puedo hacerme cargo sol, Bob está ahí peleando contra los timberwolfs! – Fluttershy gritó a voz en cuello - ¡Por favor Twilight, eres una princesa alicornio, tienes que hacer algo!

-Bien Fluttershy, cálmate, yo voy contigo – dijo Twilight – Spike, quédate aquí cuidando.

-No, que Spike también vaya – dijo Fluttershy - ¡Rápido!

-¡Bien, okey, vamos! – dijo Twilight nerviosa, nunca había visto a Fluttershy tan alterada, apenas dijo eso Fluttershy salió disparada hacia el bosque, Twilight notó como en la distancia, se escuchaban gritos de alarma, una sensación de desastre la inundó – tal vez tengamos que buscar a más ponis…

-¡Y luego salí corriendo de ahí, ¿Qué más podía hacer?! – Balbuceó Trixie a Lyra en el bar – todo estaba saliendo tan bien y de golpe se va al carajo – Trixie tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza – linda y dulce Twilight ¿Porque tenías que decir eso?

-Vaya, nunca te creí tan… ¿Prudente? – Dijo Lyra - creí que saltarías al sótano a pedir una explicación.

-… Soy una cobarde, lo sé – dijo Trixie – me da miedo hablar con ella, no sé qué haría si me rechazara, si me dijera que me tengo que ir – Trixie hizo un puchero y miró a Lyra compungida – no quiero alejarme de ella, la quiero tanto… Podría ser su amiga con ventaja, pero no quiero que me eche… ¿Por qué dijo que era mejor si no me hubiera conocido? Eso dolió Lyra…

-No me esperaba esto… No pensaba que fueras tan dependiente de Twilight.

-Yo tampoco… era más fácil siendo una amargada de mierda, pero ya estoy cansada de ser una infeliz, si tengo que ser una pelmaza para poder recibir más cariño, adelante, que Twilight juegue conmigo.

-Sabes, creo que lo vez así porque hace tiempo que estás sola, pero no es el fin de mundo, yo y Bon Bon hemos discutido, nos hemos dicho… Cosas bastante hirientes – dijo Lyra rascándose el cuello – pero se puede arreglar, puedes arreglarlo con Twilight, incluso si no sale de lo mejor, tienes amigas aquí, yo y Apple Jack, mínimo, dando a Pinkie por sentada.

-Sí, es cierto… pero yo quiero a Twilight – dijo Trixie con la cara apoyada en la mesa – cuando me abraza y me cuida no tengo miedo… ya se me empezaba a olvidar lo que era tener miedo…

En ese momento entró Rainbow Dash al bar.

-¡Trixie ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Bebo – dijo Trixie levantando la botella - ¿Qué más?

-¡Pues suelta la botella, puedes ir enfilando hacia el bosque, Twilight necesita tu ayuda!

-¿Twilight, que le pasa a Twilight? – dijo Trixie levantándose del asiento, bastante impresionante es que no perdió el equilibrio.

-Los animales del bosque se volvieron locos, se están acercando al pueblo, van a estar aquí dentro de nada ¡Y cada vez hay más! Twilight, Spike y otros están sosteniendo a los lobos que ya salieron, yo soy la única que he salido de ahí, porque soy la más rápida – Rainbow apretó los dientes con fuerza, evidentemente quería estar ahí con su amiga ayudando – estoy buscando a todos los que pueden ser de ayuda, ahora me voy donde Apple Jack, tu ve a ayudar – Rainbow no tuvo más que decir, Trixie salió disparada del bar.

Pensaba solamente en que Twilight tenía que estar bien, pensaba en las dos veces que las criaturas del bosque habían salido a atacarla y el terror que sentía cuando pensaba en ellas hincando sus dientes en Twilight.

A unos cuentos metros vio la escena, estaba lleno de timberwolfs, tres mantícora estaban fuera y desde los árboles podían verse grandes sombras que se movían hacia delante, Spike sostenía las mandíbulas de dos lobos, Fluttershy obligaba a retroceder con la mirada a dos mantícora, y una multitud de ponis intentaba mantener a raya al resto, Twilight estaba al frente de todo.

Pero Twilight no luchaba de noche, no contra silenciosos animales salvajes, Trixie vio con horror como los lobos ganaban metro tras metro acercándose a Twilight, y tomó una decisión, sacó un frasco de la mochila y bebió su contenido, se sintió de nuevo como en Manehatan, cuando la magia parecía escapársele, tomó el segundo frasco y se lo bebió, al mismo tiempo que Twilight perdía terreno y era golpeada por una mantícora, voló unos metros más atrás y quedó inmóvil en el suelo mientras los lobos se acercaban a ella.

La segunda poción casi le deja inconsciente, parecía que sus sentidos se hubieran atrofiado, que estuviera dentro de una película mal enfocada, lo único en que podía pensar era en los lobos que corrían a Twilight mientras escuchaba el grito desesperado de Spike.

Podía ver ya a Twilight muerta en las mandíbulas de los lobos y su corazón lazó un grito sordo de terror "¡No por favor, ella no, me lo han quitado todo, no Twilight, por favor!" Trixie corrió hacia delante mientras el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaban de ella.

Los lobos y el Ursa Menor, Trixie sentía como se le ponían los pelos de punta por el miedo, y las pesadillas escaparon de su mente a la fuerza.

Un enorme Ursa Menor, negro como la noche con los ojos rojos apareció de la nada, lanzó un rugido brutal, por un instante, los lobos se detuvieron, soltando a Spike, la multitud se giró hacia el monstruo demoniaco que había aparecido, Trixie se acercó a Twilight tomándola en sus brazos, y logró invocar la prisión de fuego alrededor de ambas cuando el Ursa Menor se desvaneció, una prisión grande de fuego azulado y barras gruesas.

-¡Ahora Fluttershy! – Gritó Spike - ¡Cuídame la espalda Trixie! – Fluttershy le lanzo una hoja y una pluma a Spike que ahora estaba libre, bolas de fuego se lazaron desde la prisión contra los lobos que molestaban a Spike, dándole tiempo a escribir y quemar el papel con sus llamaradas verdes.

Twilight se empezó a despertar todavía algo aturdida por el manotazo de la mantícora, a su alrededor se escuchaban apariciones, cada una llevando a un guardia real, la situación ya tenía un balance positivo para los ponis, incluso cuando verdaderamente apareció un Menor Ursa y dos hidras, pudieron hacerlas retroceder, más cuando la misma Celestia llegó al lugar.

Twilight alzó la vista y vio a Trixie abrazándola fuertemente, la apretaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y la jaula a su alrededor seguía de pie.

-¿Trixie? – preguntó Twilight, recordando de golpe todo lo sucedido - ¿Viniste a salvarme?

-Por supuesto Twilight, te dije que te amo – Trixie retembló con el rostro todavía en el hombro de Twilight – por un segundo ahí te vi muerta… tuve tanto miedo Twilight.

-Gracias Trixie – dijo Twilight abrazándola de vuelta, ambas seguían abrazadas dentro del fuego mientras terminaban de rechazar a las criaturas del bosque, era una imagen bastante emotiva, Twilight sintió como el cuerpo de Trixie re relajaba. Hasta el punto en que empezó a caer sobre ella - ¿Trixie? – La protección mágica de la yegua se destruyó, Trixie parecía estar inconsciente - ¡¿Trixie estás bien?!

-¿Ah? – Trixie la miró con la poca atención que podía, estaba completamente deslucida, su mirada se enfocaba a duras penas – Si, claro que estoy bien – Trixie intentó levantarse pero se hubiera caído si Twilight no la hubiera sujetado.

-¡¿Trixie que tienes?! – Preguntó Twilight alarmada - ¿Te atacó algún animal?

-No, nada de eso – dijo Trixie, sus párpados temblaban como si se fuera a dormir en cualquier momento – son las pociones...

-¿Las pociones? – preguntó Twilight mientras decenas de ponis se juntaban a su alrededor, de entre todos apareció Lyra, sosteniendo dos frascos en el aire.

-Cuando escuchó salió corriendo del bar, la seguí y la vi beberse esto – dijo Lyra, Trixie finalmente cayó al suelo, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Twilight, los ponis a su alrededor comenzaban a hacer preguntas, sobre los frascos y sobre la ilusión de Trixie.

-Estas no son bases, son pociones completas… - dijo Twilight observando el resto de los frascos - ¿Dices que se tomó dos de estas, luego de estar bebiendo? – preguntó Twilight alterada.

-Sí, eso mismo – dijo Lyra - ¿Qué… que tiene esa cosa? Nunca antes había visto una ilusión tan grande.

-¿Qué ilusión?

-Un Ursa Menor, Trixie lo hizo aparecer un segundo antes de que los lobos te atacaran – dijo Fluttershy que recién podía acercarse, en medio de la noche, todavía con algunas llamaradas ardiendo en los árboles y el prado, los ponis se estaban calmando del reciente ataque, Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack apenas estaba llegando junto con más ponis, mientras Celestia invocaba más guardias que cerraban filas frente al bosque, y la multitud de ojos y gruñidos que salían de el mismo.

-¿¡Un Ursa Menor!? Eso es gigantesco – dijo Twilight sorprendida – No se supone que nadie beba tanto de golpe – Twilight se inclinó para mirar a Twilight a los ojos - ¿Estás bien Trixie?

-Si bien… - dijo Trixie.

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-Eh… En el bar… No, espera… llegó Rainbow – Trixie abrió los ojos como en cámara lenta, su mente no lograba trabajar con rapidez – los lobos… - Trixie se revolvió, hablaba muy bajo.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien – dijo Twilight – me salvaste.

-¿Te salve? Ah cierto, te salve – dijo Trixie, sonrió, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó.

-¡Trixie! – Dijo Twilight empujándola suavemente - ¡Trixie!

-Twilight – la voz de la princesa del Sol se escuchó por encima de la de todas las demás voces preocupadas – déjaselo a un experto Twilight, estoy segura de que no es algo grave – apareció de inmediato un guardia que a diferencia de los demás tenía la armadura forjada en el pecho con una cruz roja.

-Despejen el área, por favor – dijo el doctor mirando a todos malhumorado, todo se alejaron excepto Twilight, entornando la mirada, se inclinó y examinó a la yegua.

-Está en perfectas condiciones – dijo luego del tenso momento – no sé si ha estado matándose con trabajo, pero tiene síntomas de agotamiento extremo, su pulso y respiración son regulares pero lentas, a menos que se haya desmayado de cansancio o estrés en los últimos días, no tengo una explicación para esto, solo puedo pensar en la supuesta hazaña mágica que desafortunadamente no alcancé a ver – el doctor se arregló y empezó alejarse – simplemente descanso, nada más en este momento puede ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias doctor – dijo Twilight sin levantar la vista de la yegua en su sueño profundo.

-¿Así que se metió una poción y luego se desmayó? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Ten algo más de tacto – dijo Apple Jack.

-¡Pero no le pasó nada! – Dijo Rainbow - ¡De hecho salvó a una princesa, eso es buena publicidad!

-Rarity y Pinkie no están – dijo Twilight mirando a todos lados.

-Sí, no les avisé, tenía que hacerlo rápido y busque a la más fuerte de todas y su hermano – miraron hacia el bosque y vieron a BigMac un poco más allá escuchando los informes de los soldados – al parecer no necesitaron la ayuda…

-Twilight Sparkle – dijo Celestia acercándose a la yegua, observó atentamente a Trixie que todavía estaba apoyada en las piernas de Twilight – has encontrado a una protegida muy interesante, pero tengo que pedirte que la dejes al cuidado de tus amigas un segundo, necesitamos conversar.

Las tres amigas se quedaron al lado de Trixie, junto con Lyra y Spike, que estaba sorprendida con el efecto de la poción, tenía que ponerle el casco encima a una de esas. Fluttershy sujetaba la cabeza de Trixie.

-¿Así que fue increíble? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Era tan grande como un Ursa Menor real, pero negro y de ojos rojos, con los pelos en punta.

-Genial – dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa, antes de recibir una mirada cortante de Apple Jack.

-Twilight, hasta el momento no he tenido ningún problema con tu trabajo, pero esto va un poco más allá – dijo Celestia – pero primero lo primero ¿Quiénes conocen todos los detalles de tu investigación?

-Solo Humming y yo, Trixie y Spike conocen un poco, pero realmente no podrían recrear la poción.

-Eres mi mejor alumna Twilight, pero no eres lo suficientemente desconfiada – dijo Celestia – voy a tener que contratar a Humming y hacerlo jurar – dijo Celestia – además, considero instalar un laboratorio con cajas fuertes en la biblioteca, claro que tendría que ampliar el sótano…

-¿De… de que habla princesa? – preguntó Twilight algo intimidada por las palabras de Celestia.

-Twilight, según se tu protegida Trixie es una especialista ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, es una ilusionista.

-Los ilusionistas tienen un buen control de la energía, es cierto, pero solo un especialista de otra clase debería poder hacer una combustión azul – Celestia la miró con una sonrisa – no me sorprende que hayas conseguido algo así, pero es peligroso, su magia explotó en uno de sus miedos profundos ¿Qué sucedería si un unicornio especialista en energía consigue poner sus cascos en la poción, incluso por simple curiosidad? Su magia escaparía de una forma mucho más violenta – Twilight pensó un momento e imaginó una explosión, realmente, sería lo más probable, tragó preocupada.

-Princesa, yo no tenía intención de fabricar nada peligroso, solo quería saber, tengo a una cebra de ayudante, pensé que podía hacer algo nuevo…

-Entiendo Twilight, estoy segura de tus buenas intenciones – dijo Celestia – yo solo me preocupo de los ponis de Equestria, luego podemos conversar sobre el asunto, pero de momento, envíame a Humming al castillo, y mantén todas las formulas en secreto.

-Entendido – dijo Twilight – pero ahora me gustaría… – Twilight apuntó a Trixie nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, ve a ayudar a tu protegida – dijo Celestia – por cierto, tal vez Luna piense en robártela, como protegida, claro está, debe ser una de las mejores ilusionistas que hemos visto en siglos.

-¿La princesa Luna? Pero no la veo por ningún lado.

-Oh, ella y su guardia están dentro del bosque – dijo Celestia con una extraña sonrisa – siempre se hacía así, los ponis ven a los guarias reales, blancos y correctos, y la guardia de la noche se encarga de los temas desagradables, aprende eso princesa, tal vez tengas que hacerle frente.

Celestia se alejó dando órdenes entre los guardias, Twilight se acercó a Trixie con un escalofrío.

-¡Pero tiene que tener algo como eso! Sería genial poder volar más rápido todavía – decía Rainbow emocionada – Twilight ¿Qué quería la princesa?

-Tengo que proteger la investigación – dijo Twilight – proteger las pociones.

-¡Demonios!

-Tengo algo que te puede ayudar, de todas formas – dijo Twilight – ahora solo quiero llevar a Trixie a la biblioteca…

-Claro, Twilight, te acompañamos – dijo Apple Jack – a todo esto, tu eres Lyra ¿Cierto?

-Lyra Heartstrings – dijo la yegua – yo las acompaño también, soy amiga de Trixie.

Twilight levitó a Trixie del suelo suavemente y se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, las yeguas hablaban quedo, Twilight caminaba al frente con Spike sin decir nada.

-Buenas noches chicas – dijo Twilight en la puerta de la biblioteca – las veo luego, esta ha sido una noche agotadora.

Se despidieron y cada una fue a su casa, Rainbow subiendo en el aire.

-Spike, prepara un baño para Trixie, por favor – dijo Twilight.

-A la orden – dijo Spike algo cansado, Twilight vio sus palmas heridas y cambio de idea.

-No importa, tu ve a limpiar esas heridas – dijo Twilight - ¿Queda algo para que Trixie coma?

-Sí, no llegó hoy así que su parte sigue en la olla – dijo Spike, luego fue a prender la hornalla – yo voy a limpiar esto y luego voy a irme a dormir, estoy agotado.

-Entiendo, buenas noches Spike, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Twilight – Spike entró a uno de los dos baños, el antiguo, Twilight entró al otro.

Trixie todavía dormía, Twilight con mucho cuidado llenó la bañera, la calentó hasta que estuvo a la temperatura perfecta y metió a Trixie dentro, la yegua balbuceó placenteramente, para la alegría de Twilight.

-Supongo que ya estamos a mano – dijo Twilight acercándose a la bañera con una esponja, empezó a limpiar a Trixie de la tierra y el sudor del día.

-Twilight – dijo Spike metiendo la cabeza por la puerta – la comida ya está caliente, dejé un plato tapado en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Spike – dijo Twilight.

-Ánimo Twilight – dijo el dragón antes de salir, Twilight suspiró, se supone que iba a tener todo un día para explicarle a Trixie, no un par de horas.

Trixie se movía y balbuceaba de vez en cuando, pero Twilight mantenía la temperatura y la limpiaba muy suavemente, aun así cuando Twilight terminaba de limpiarla se despertó.

-¿Twilight? – Dijo, su rostro estaba cansado, bostezó de inmediato con tanto ahínco que Twilight solo pudo reír - ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo bien.

-Hiciste una ilusión, un Menos Ursa maligno, eso detuvo a los timberwolf antes de que me comieran y luego hiciste una jaula de fuego para protegernos… Me salvaste, y le diste tiempo a Spike para que llamara a Celestia, los ponis no reaccionaron de inmediato, pero le hiciste un gran favor a Poniville.

-Solo recuerdo verte en medio de todos los animales y el terror – Trixie levantó la mirada – pensé que te morías Twilight, joder, nunca he tenido tanto miedo en toda la vida.

-Luego de ese fue cuando llegó el golpe de magia, que salió de los dos frascos que yo no te di – dijo Twilight con una ceja en alto.

-Sí, eso… - dijo Trixie nerviosa – mira, en Manehatan…

-No te preocupes, no importa, de todas formas me salvaste la vida con ellas – se hizo un silencio corto, Twilight no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

-Twilight, hoy, antes de ir al bar me pasé por aquí – comenzó Trixie.

-Pero yo no te vi, Spike tampoco – respondió Twilight.

-No alcanzaron – Trixie dudó – Twilight… ¿Quieres que me vaya de la biblioteca?

-No, claro que no ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Entonces que, quieres que me aleje, que deje de acosarte, preferirías que no me hubiera declarado, que quieres?

-No Trixie, nada, no entiendo de donde sale esto.

-¡Te escuché decir que hubiera sido mejor no haberme conocido! – dijo Trixie – y se que no tendría que haber escuchado, pero nesecito que me digas la verdad – Twilight se sorprendió y se acercó más a Trixie.

-Trixie, lo malinterpretaste todo…

-¡Pero no dijiste eso por nada! Y estabas llorando… - Trixie se tomó la frente con los cascos, con miedo de nuevo – Necesito que me digas la verdad ahora Twilight, no importa cuál sea, si te estoy haciendo muy complicada la vida o algo dímelo, porque si no se qué pasa empiezo a hacerme ideas, y luego no sé si exagero o si me estoy ilusionando – Twilight volvió a acercarse, mientras Trixie empezaba a entrar en un ataque de pánico – y entonces empiezo a pensar que tal vez me odies, que haces todo por lástima, o por obligación, y no te culparía si fuera así, pero entonces empiezo a pensar en si me odias, o en si tus amigas me odian, y antes que toda esa mierda prefiero que me rechaces de golpe porque… - pero Twilight interrumpió el ataque de una temblorosa Trixie con un fuerte abrazo, que la dejó empapada, Trixie todavía intentaba mantener el miedo dentro, pero le era muy difícil, hace mucho que no se enfrentaba al miedo.

-Te digo que lo malinterpretas Trixie, yo te quiero, y quiero que te quedes aquí…

-¿Entonces?

-Yo también escuché a hurtadillas – dijo Twilight – ayer, vi y escuché tu conversación con Sunset… toda tu conversación con Sunset.

Trixie se paralizó un segundo, la había visto abrazar y llorar junto con su ex, también encerrarse con ella, pero de todas formas no era suficiente para gritar eso, menos si no eran pareja.

-¿Eso fue suficiente para que desearas no haberme conocido? – preguntó Trixie con una expresión herida.

-No, incluso si te hubieras ido con Sunset seguiría siendo tu amiga – dijo Twilight – grité porque me sentí culpable.

-¿Culpable tu? ¿Culpable de qué? – Twilight hizo un silencio y apretó más fuerte a su protegida.

-Escuché todo Trixie, incluido sobre cómo te dejé fuera de la academia.

-Cuando Sunset se lo dijo a Spike… pero tú no tienes culpa de nada Twilight, fueron los profesores.

-Pero hubieras quedado dentro si no fuera por mi ¿Cierto?

-Sí, supongo pero…

-Y no hubieras perdido tu espectáculo si no fuera por mí.

-Claro, pero si no se hubieran comido al pueblo Twilight…

-Y nadie te hubiese atacado tanto si no fuera por mí – la interrumpió nuevamente Twilight.

-Joder, Twilight, el amuleto me hizo esclavizar al pueblo ¿Qué más ibas a hacer?

-Tal vez no ser el origen de todo lo malo que te ha pasado – dijo Twilight con voz temblorosa – es por eso, porque todo hubiera sido mejor para ti si nunca me hubieras conocido – Twilight sorbió y habló con la voz al borde del llanto – y me dio pena, porque yo solo quiero ayudarte, y de repente parecía que te había hecho tanto daño…

-Por eso… No Twilight, no digas eso – dijo Trixie, sorprendida por las palabras de Twilight, su miedo se desvanecía de a poco – tal vez hubiera sido peor si hubiera entrado, los ponis hubieran encontrado algo con que hacer sufrir a una arrogante errante – Trixie acarició la melena mojada de Twilight – si te sirve de consuelo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el último tiempo, tal vez… sin insultar a mi familia y Sunset, pero por como llegué aquí, tal vez lo mejor que me ha pasado y punto.

Twilight se alejó y miró a Trixie a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Trixie, es un gran consuelo.

-¿Por eso estabas tan fría en la mañana?

-No… tenía un par de problemas con el trabajo – dijo Twilight – y me sentí traicionada por lo de Sunset.

-Yo no hice nada con Sunset – dijo Trixie levantando los cascos – en serio.

-Ni siquiera puedo enojarme por eso – dijo Twilight negando con la cabeza – puedes hacer lo que quieras Trixie, simplemente, no se… supongo que sentí posesividad.

-Pero en serio no hice nada con ella, me robó un beso y fue todo – dijo Trixie – lo juro.

-Bien, eso… Eso me halaga, supongo – dijo Twilight sonriendo - ¿Por qué no, de cualquier forma? ¿Alguna de las dos no quería o por el tiempo?

-Oh, creo que no le hubiera molestado a Sunset, pero a mí sí – dijo Trixie – me hubiera incomodado Twilight… Yo te amo a ti, solo quiero estar contigo...

Twilight sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de alegría, tenía que evitar encadenar más a Trixie, pero no pudo moverse cuando Trixie se acerco.

-Trixie, yo… - pero no terminó la frase, cerró los ojos y sus labios se juntaron mientras su boca se abría, Trixie apretó su cabeza apoderándose de su lengua, Twilight sintió el ansia de su cuerpo, tal vez no iba a ser capaz de detener a Trixie, pero en ese momento la yegua azul se retiró de golpe.

-Wow – dijo tocándose la cabeza – me mareé.

-Estás completamente agotada – dijo Twilight aliviada del espacio entre ella y Trixie – vamos, tienes que comer algo y luego dormir.

-Entiendo – dijo Trixie levantándose de la bañera, al segundo sus piernas temblaron y se inclinó hacia un lado.

-Cuidado – dijo Twilight saltando con los cascos delanteros dentro del agua y sujetando a Trixie.

-Perdón por mojarte, te seco de inmediato – dijo Trixie.

-Ni sueñes en usar magia – dijo Twilight – yo lo hago – dijo ayudándola a salir de la bañera, una vez fuera las secó casi tan rápido como la misma Trixie.

-Ahora me siento inútil – dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo, llegaron al comedor y Trixie se sentó a comer.

-Trixie – empezó Twilight decidiéndose por fin a hablar – tengo algo que hablar contigo.

-¿Dime?- respondió Trixie, miraba a la mea intentando calmarse, todavía guardaba miedo, y por encima de eso, el cansancio amenazaba con hacer quedarse dormida ahí mismo, le costaba enfocarse.

-Se supone que iba a tener todo el día para decírtelo – dijo Twilight golpeando sus cacos – quería tener mucho tiempo, pero ya que estamos… Trixie ¿Quieres volver a ver a tus padres?

Trixie soltó la cuchara que sostenía incómodamente con el casco y miró a Twilight con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

-Si esto es una broma no es divertido Twilight – dijo Trixie – mis padres están muertos.

-Lo sé, te juro no es una broma – dijo Twilight – te lo pregunto en serio ¿Te gustaría despedirte bien de tus padres?

-¡Pero claro que sí, pero no veo como eso es posible! – dijo Trixie, luego sujeto su frente, que comenzaba palpitarle.

-Yo puedo enviarte a ese día cuando te fuiste de Manehatan – dijo Twilight mordiéndose los labio – con las pociones y la magia de Celestia, debería ser capaz de enviarte por horas a ese momento, podríamos cambiar las coas.

-Nunca escuché que eso fuera posible – dijo Trixie – tiene que ser peligroso.

-Yo fui al pasado por unos minutos, y el hechizo se ha usado varias veces, es un hechizo que solo se puede usar una vez en cada poni – dijo Twilight – te lo digo, puedes volver a despedirte de tus padres… Puedes ir a cambiar todo lo que quieras – Twilight tragó y bajó la vista, en su angustia no se daba cuenta del estado de Trixie.

-Twilight… - Trixie se agarró la cabeza – no puedo, me estás diciendo… básicamente me estás diciendo que puedo volver a ver a mis padres, ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Qué puedo volver a disculparme, que puedo despedirme como corresponde, como se lo merecen? Volver a ver a Mystic y Frelia es un sueño demasiado bello para ser cierto… - dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Te digo que puedo enviarte al pasado, significa mucho más que eso Trixie – dijo Twilight, pero Trixie no la escuchaba, estaba mirando la mesa paralizada con los ojos abiertos, respirando cada vez más rápido en su sorpresa – Trixie, te estoy diciendo algo mucho más importante, yo…

-Solo – dijo Trixie deteniendo a Twilight con su casco – dame un segundo Twilight – Trixie se levanto de la silla y fue al sillón, pero tampoco estaba tranquila y empezó a pasear lento y temblorosamente el lugar, hasta que al final se quedó mirando por la ventana al cielo nocturno, Twilight se acercó por la espalda a Trixie, estaba nerviosa, al parecer Trixie ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que significaba ir al pasado y cambiarlo, en todo, lo que iba a significar para ellas…

-Trixie ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? – tanteó Twilight, quería, de forma egoísta, lo sabía, ver algo de pena o lástima al menos en el rostro de Trixie, pero no parecía así, casi no parecía importarle.

-Cuando era niña salía en la noche con mis padres, creo que te lo comenté Twilight – dijo Trixie – esos eran momentos en los que me sentía tan tranquila, tan segura y querida… también fue en una de esas salidas cuando Sunset se decidió a confesarse – se dio vuelta a mirar a Twilight – no sabría cómo reaccionar a algo tan grande que me dicen de golpe, pero si me dice que puedo ver a mis padres, es obvio, quiero hacerlo Twilight – Trixie dijo con una sonrisa enorme apareciendo en su rostro, se sentía esperanzada y relajada, alegre como cuando Twilight le había hablado del asunto el día anterior - si no es una broma y puedo ir a disculparme con ellos, entonces voy a hacerlo, no puedo imaginarme nada mejor – su mente se desenfocaba y pensó por un segundo que tal vez se quedaría dormida en el lugar.

Twilight tragó herida frente a la completa falta de duda de Trixie, ella sabía que esa iba a ser la prioridad de Trixie, y que no tenía derecho a pedirle lo contrario, pero esperaba que hubiera algo más de apego, sacudió la cabeza quitándose las dudas de la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces supongo que está decidido – dijo Twilight con la mirada baja – tienes que decirme el día exacto en que te fuiste de ahí…

-Recuerdo exactamente cuando fue – dijo Trixie – mis padres enviaron la primera carta una semana después, siete días exactos antes de la fecha en la primera carta – Trixie le dio un fecha aproximadamente siete años atrás, Twilight se acercó al escritorio y la escribió en papel la fecha tragando fuerte, intentando no mostrar nada de su pena a Trixie, estaba bien, si le era tan fácil abandonar todo por sus padres ella no se lo iba a hacer más difícil, la pluma temblaba y tuvo que sujetarla con un casco además de magia para controlarla.

-Entonces saldríamos mañana temprano – dijo Twilight haciendo esfuerzo por controlar su voz – por eso dije que… que esperaba tener todo el día, para poder hablarlo todo con calma, pensaba que necesitábamos hablar.

-Lo que sea Twilight – dijo Trixie – yo estoy agotadísima, y no necesito hablarlo más – se acercó a su habitación sintiendo como su párpados caían sobre sus ojos cada vez más pesados, no estaba en lo más mínimo en condiciones de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, de absorberlo realmente, ni siquiera de ponerle atención a Twilight, llego a la puerta sin darse vuelta, necesitaba una cama, su cuerpo estaba empezando a abandonarla.

-¿No hay nada de lo que quieras hablar? – Preguntó Twilight, como mínimo esperaba una despedida – ¿Solo vas a ir a dormir?

-Lo siento Twilight – dijo Trixie entrando a la habitación, se dio vuelta para mirar el rostro descompuesto de Twilight – y muchas gracias – dijo adelantándose para abrazarla, fue un abrazo muy suve acompañado de un beso en la mejilla – esto es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí.

La puerta se cerró y Twilight quedó paralizada frente a ella.

Sabía que Trixie iba a preferir a sus padres por encima de ella, pero no esperaba que la superara tan fácilmente, pensaba de hecho que iba a tener que convencerla de irse… tal vez Trixie simplemente no la amaba tanto como ella creía, o su concepto de amor era más ligero, ya habiendo tenido un pareja… si seguramente eso sucedía… Aunque en ese caso, Twilight había llegado a enamorarse más que Trixie.

Esperaba que eso la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero no, seguía igual de decidida a ayudarla, aunque mucho más deprimido, se acoto compungida y triste, algunas lágrimas cayeron en la almohada.

_Me demoró este cap, bien, es lento, cierto, pero no desesperen, el próximo es el ultimo cap antes del prólogo… Bueno, no sé si haga un par de caps más, tal vez secuelas, pero el próximo es el mister climax, advertencia, hay clop, mucho clop : )_


End file.
